El guía
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: No contento con el final del Elegido, Arceus concluye que lo mejor para el mundo Pokémon será re-escribirlo todo. Por lo que envía al joven Elegido al pasado. Reencarnación, memorias re-escritas. no todo es tan fácil como aparenta. Un nuevo comienzo y algunos elementos extra que quizás servirán para forjar un mejor futuro. Al menos en teoría. Mentor Pokémon, Pokeshipping.
1. Prologo

**Ye old Disclaimer: Pokémon is Propierty of Satoshi Tajiri, Gamefreak, Nintendo, and many others. I claim nothing, and as always this is done marely for fun.  
**

**Declamo: Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Gamefreak, Nintendo entre otros. Esta historia está escrita sin fin de lucro alguno.**

**NA: Este es mi más reciente proyecto, hecho en los pocos minutos de libertad que hoy en día gozo. Esta historia será una amalgama de la serie animada, el manga, y los juegos. Es decir, contendrá elementos de todos ellos, por lo que Ash y compañía serán muy distintos a lo acostumbrado. Tengan eso en cuenta a la hora de leerla. **

**Como siempre, gracias a Alex, quien es el segundo al mando en mis historias, y a sus amigas quienes han hecho un trabajo extraordinario Beteando. Cream y Muselina, espero haber escrito sus nombres correctamente.  
**

**T**odo concluyó con una oleada de luz cegadora y de dolor inconmensurable. Una experiencia corta pero indescriptible, suficientemente clara y perceptible como para que terceros pudiesen vivirla por ínfimos segundos.

Arceus, quien desde hacía años seguía los pasos del ahora caído héroe, no pudo más que suspirar con resignación, a sabiendas de que este sería el fin del tan proclamado Elegido. Es curioso como esa posición a menudo sólo existe para complacer, salvar o mejorar la vida de terceros, pero para el individuo que portaba semejante cargo no era más que una maldición que lo mantenía lejos de vivir una vida plena y lejos de las responsabilidades que les aguardan a aquellos tocados por el destino.

Tampoco es que dicho Elegido en particular tuvo una vida desgraciada, nada más alejado de la verdad. Este hombre en particular contaba con una excitante vida que parecía nunca cansarse de arrojarlo en una aventura tras otra; contaba con renombre mundial, cientos de amigos y millares de fanáticos y seguidores en todo el globo.  
Una vida que muchos en este planeta ansiaban con desesperación, sin embargo Arceus sabía que éste no era el destino que el hombre añoraba para sí mismo. Ciertamente consiguió fama y fortuna, pero esos eran sueños materiales, difíciles de alcanzar pero ciertamente no imposibles. Sin embargo, la verdadera felicidad esa continuaba eludiéndolo, no importa cuantas veces la buscara.

Su rol como Elegido siempre lo alimentaba con ansias de partir y de mantenerse en movimiento de un lado a otro, con tal de que acudiera a donde debía estar, con tal de cumplir sus tareas, aun sin estar al tanto de ello.

El hombre vivía para y por el camino, siendo un nómada en casi todo el sentido de la palabra, condición que Arceus sabía más que nadie en el mundo, le había costado mucho.

Como creador, Arceus tenía los poderes para vislumbrar posibles rutas que el hombre pudo haber tomado, muchas de ellas diferían enormemente de las otras gracias a quien acompañaba al hombre en sus travesías.

Algunas estaban llenas de tragedia y conflicto, en otras el hombre cayó para jamás recuperarse de dicho evento, tornándose más oscuro y desesperado con cada nuevo intento, hasta el punto en que el producto final era el opuesto diametral de lo que fue en su juventud. En todas las realidades, el hombre siempre fue el Elegido, por algún motivo que ni siquiera él siendo el creador puede explicarse.

Era una curiosidad, pero si era sincero consigo mismo, era un destino triste que en algunas realidades acabó con su familia en más de una forma. Para su alivio no todo era tristeza o malos augurios en esos futuros, algunos de los compañeros y parejas que el hombre escogió en dichas posibilidades, tuvieron la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para soportar las asperezas y responsabilidades que estar al lado del Elegido, acarreaban.

Todas y cada una de ellas (ellos en algunas ocasiones, si lo que ve en algunas realidades es de tomarse en cuenta), se desempeñaron de manera formidable, cada una a su manera ayudó a forjar al hombre a diferentes finales, la mayoría admirables si le preguntaban; pero de todas las posibilidades que existían, Arceus notó que sólo un elemento o mujer en particular parecía ser una constante en la vida del hombre.

Dicha persona, sin saberlo, ayudó a forjar y dar forma al hombre que hoy luchó por salvar al planeta nuevamente de la estupidez humana que ansiaba poder por sobre todas las cosas, tristemente en esta oportunidad otorgando su vida y las de sus Pokémon para lograr completar semejante tarea.

Arceus miró hacia el horizonte, atravesando la distancia con su mirada como si fuera un juego de niños, fijando su atención en la reacción de esa persona en particular que, a pesar de no haber terminado como amante del Elegido en esta realidad, sí fue un elemento vital en su vida que le dio forma a su destino.

Lo que vio fue desconcertante, la mujer estaba encerrada en el gimnasio llorando descorazonada ante las noticias. Sus hijos, al igual que su marido, a pesar de estar allí por ella, no podían alcanzarle y consolarla bajo ninguna circunstancia, ninguno comprendía o quería entender el lazo que la pelirroja portaba con el hombre que dio su vida por el mundo. Alguien que en algún momento fue el amor de su vida, la relación que tanto deseó pero jamás obtuvo, su mejor amigo, su memoria amarga y sus deseos incumplidos.

Arceus miró en el corazón de dicha mujer, supo que a pesar de amar a su marido y a sus hijos más que a su propia vida, siempre hubo un trozo de ella que le pertenecía al Elegido, un pedazo de su alma que estaba destinada únicamente a él a pesar de cómo resultaron las cosas, y cómo el destino parecía insistente en separarlos.

La pérdida de ese hombre es un daño que le tomará un tiempo en superar, pero Arceus sabía que sería una herida que la acompañaría hasta la tumba.

Miró en dirección de los otros compañeros, y pudo ver que, a pesar de la tristeza desgarradora que les consumía, cada uno de ellos fue capaz de superar el distanciamiento y encontrar en su momento una pareja ideal con la cual proseguir su camino. Nadie aparte de esa pelirroja, había entregado tanto de sí hacia él hombre como para no seguir adelante a pesar de la perdida.

La pelirroja por otra parte, luego de varios meses de deliberación terminaría dejando su trabajo a cargo de su marido y sus hijos y se dedicaría a intentar completar su verdadero sueño, motivada en sus acciones por la pérdida que desgarraba su alma, intentando en vano el rellenar el vacío que por años suprimió y que ahora que se ha desbordado. Con el tiempo, su pareja se unirá a ella en un intento por comprender qué buscaba específicamente, sólo para terminar con una respuesta que jamás deseó conocer.

Al final, la mujer no se buscaba a sí misma, mucho menos completar sus sueños como en un principio lo había dicho. Estaba buscándolo a él y simplemente no pararía hasta no lograr conseguirle.

Arceus cerró los ojos, no deseando ver el resultado de esas acciones y la vida a la cual la mujer se había condenado de manera intencional. Sabía que las cosas podrían mejorar o empeorar, nadie sabía qué camino tomaría la chica, ni siquiera él siendo el creador, pero vio lo suficiente como para saber que tenía que intervenir como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Se lo debía a Ash, después de todo estaba en deuda con él.

Continuará...


	2. encuentro predestinado

**A**rceus sonrió una vez pudo extraer esa alma en específico del flujo temporal, una tarea complicada que le llevó siglos lograr sin causar un daño irreparable a la fabrica del tiempo en el proceso.

La tierra Pokémon se encontraba en un estado muy diferente al que se encontraba anteriormente cuando esta alma en particular habitaba en ella. La tecnología había traído consigo maravillas de avanzada que poco a poco hicieron más imprudentes a los humanos y, antes de que lo supiera, una nueva guerra había empezado.

Era un círculo vicioso en la tierra Pokémon, cientos de veces una civilización avanzaba lo suficiente como para volverse engreída y desatar en el planeta una nueva oleada de violencia que pronto borraría varias civilizaciones del mapa, dejando atrás sólo vestigios de su grandeza, luego una era de incertidumbre y re-descubrimientos iniciaban de nuevo el camino a la tecnología y luego al mismo camino que antiguas civilizaciones surcaron.

Era irónico y algo triste el saber que los humanos, a pesar del conocimiento de los errores de sus antepasados, seguían insistiendo en controlar todo y a todos en su camino.

Es por eso que estaba arriesgándose con esta alma en particular, no sólo por deberle un favor sino que, al ver más allá en el futuro de este ser, pudo darse cuenta de que algo especial le aguardaba al planeta. No por parte de esta alma en particular, eso sería ridículo al ya estar de por sí severamente marcada por el destino para ciertas tareas. Sino uno de sus descendientes, uno que surgirá dentro de novecientos cincuenta años exactamente, dicha descendiente será la procuradora de un cambio en el ciclo de destrucción en que los humanos se han sumergido desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Y dicha chica no existirá si esta alma en particular no logra reproducirse cuando portara un cuerpo humano.

Desgraciadamente no podía enviarlo al pasado para habitar su cuerpo infantil, sus poderes eran incapaces de desplazar un alma pura sin forjar con otra ya definida y trabajada. Su moral, por otra parte, tampoco le dejaría cometer semejante barbarie.

Para poder lograr el cambio, tendría que crear un cuerpo para que el alma residiera, no podía ser un cuerpo humano ya que eso creaba demasiadas paradojas que incluso él era incapaz de seguir al haber dos Elegidos, merodeando por el mundo, ciertamente haría sus vidas más fáciles pero entonces no podrían encontrarse el uno al otro sin que hubiera complicaciones incómodas como el hecho de sentirse atraídos mutuamente al ser en esencia un mismo ser. O peor aún, oponerse al otro y negarse a cumplir sus labores.

Por lo cual, para evitar complicaciones innecesarias, el nuevo cuerpo de Ash tenía que ser totalmente distinto, no humano específicamente. Lo que le dejaba a Arceus con la única posibilidad de un cuerpo Pokémon.

¿Pero de qué clase? No podía ser un legendario porque atraería demasiada atención a su contra-parte joven, atención también peligrosa para el alma reencarnada que no está acostumbrada a su nuevo cuerpo y capacidades. Un Pokémon corriente no iría tampoco con el temperamento del alma.

Arceus de nuevo miró hacia el horizonte, enfocándose en los caminos que el hombre transitó en vida, miró incluso hacia el pasado y sus antiguas encarnaciones hasta encontrar una en particular que capturó su atención. ciertamente Sir Aaron fue alguien espléndido, una lástima que dicho reino haya terminado como terminó, pero al final no eran las acciones del hombre lo que llamó la atención del Dios, sino más bien la silueta de su compañero.

Arceus regresó a la última vida del hombre y pudo ver que el chico contaba con una predisposición natural para enlazarse con esa especie en particular de Pokémon, en repetidas oportunidades esto parecía manifestarse por lo que era lógico pensar que crearle un cuerpo de semejante especie lograría que el alma se sincronizase sin ningún contratiempo.

No era un Pokémon legendario, ciertamente peculiar pero no legendario. llamaría la atención pero la novedad pasaría rápido y su silueta sería un confort para el alma reencarnada, al poder caminar en dos patas como hasta ahora ha estado acostumbrado.

La cuestión era si hacerlo un Riolu o un Lucario, hembra o macho, eran decisiones francamente de poca consecuencia para Arceus, pero si el centellear del alma que reposaba cerca era un signo, la mera idea de no ser humano, al mismo tiempo que no ser del mismo sexo al que ha estado acostumbrado sería incómoda y demasiado estresante para lidiar de una sola vez.

Macho sería, y como el alma claramente estaba marcada como la de un adulto, lo mejor sería es el ubicarlo en un Lucario desarrollado y fuerte, que pueda soportar el estrés al que estará sometido por algún tiempo, hasta que se adecue.

Arceus bufó alzando todas sus lápidas con tal de cumplir este pequeño gran favor al ahora claramente relajado trozo de alma. —Lamento decirte que sólo podrás recordar información vital para que sirvas de guía del joven Ash. Tu memoria no puede ser la misma o causaría repercusiones irreparables. Por instinto, sabrás en quién confiar basado en lo que viviste, sabrás qué hacer y cómo solucionarlo, pero no sabrás el porqué —Arceus no podía hacer más por Ash, no podía enviarlo atrás siendo él perfectamente, no cuando en esa realidad estaba por nacer nuevamente.

En esencia sería Ash, o mejor dicho, en lo que el chico llegará a convertirse, pero al final de cuentas no será ese hombre, no gracias a la intervención que Arceus realizaba.

Las tablas comenzaron a girar alrededor de la equina figura de Arceus, generando suficiente poder como para enviar al pasado a un nuevo ser vivo, con tal de influenciar la vida de alguien que estaba destinado a grandes cosas gracias, al capricho del universo.

Fue así que, en un despliegue de luz y de un dolor inconmensurable, Ash dejó de ser una simple alma y pasó a ser algo más.

Luego de algunos segundos, el agotado Arceus tenía ante sí mismo otra de sus creaciones: una criatura de aspecto canino y silueta humana. El renacido estaba respirando agitado, casi dolorosamente al haber sido reincorporado de manera tan extraña a un nuevo cuerpo. Arceus sabía que el renacido tendría un tiempo angustiante por delante donde no podría controlar su cuerpo, pero no podía hacer más por él.

—Despierta, Ash, hay algunas cosas que debes saber antes de que tu última tarea como Elegido, te sea encomendada.—

Un gruñido, más de incomodidad que para transmitir información de agresión o de advertencia emergió del hocico de la azulada bestia, quien a duras penas parecía estar manteniéndose consciente, lo cual es bueno al implicar que el sujeto intentaba prestar atención a lo que Arceus tenía que decir.

Desgraciadamente, el esperar que entendiera y mantuviera una conversación en estos momentos era demasiado, quizás debiera implantar algunas memorias con tal de que pudieran conversar más a fondo cuando llegare el momento.

Un movimiento de su coz sirvió para sumir en un profundo sueño reparador a la criatura, necesitaba enviarlo lo más pronto posible con tal de regresar al flujo temporal y de recuperar todas las fuerzas que ha perdido con esta treta. Sus lápidas giraron a gran velocidad a su alrededor, un portal se abrió por debajo del cuerpo del inconsciente Lucario y, en un simple segundo, desapareció con rumbo al pasado, atravesando tiempo y espacio como si se arrojase a un lago y rompiese la superficie del agua.

Miró al horizonte con tal de garantizar que la criatura fuese encontrada por quien él había predispuesto y bufó en satisfacción al ver que todo saldría como lo había planeado. Sabía que la acción que implantó en Ash al encontrarse con esta mujer en particular sellaría su destino al lado de ella, el resto será cuestión de esperar y ver si su apuesta brinda los frutos que ansiaba o terminaba estallándole en la cara.

Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Satisfecho, Arceus se hundió en un profundo sueño, con tal de recuperar sus fuerzas.

XxX

**D**espués de un trágico accidente que la población entera de Paleta quería dejar atrás, era bastante común ver a una joven viuda caminar por las inmediaciones del bosque. Vecinos preocupados por la salud de la claramente embarazada mujer, intentaban lograr que la antes jovial pelirroja se abriera de nuevo al mundo tras la trágica muerte de su marido, pero hasta ahora todos los esfuerzos habían sido infructuosos y no podían más que brindarle esos momentos de paz que obviamente parecía buscar en sus largas caminatas.

Con el tiempo, se volvió una rutina el verla realizar dicha travesía, al punto en que la atención que se le prestaba a la mujer comenzó a disminuir. ya después de dos meses luego de la tragedia no había riesgo de que Delia una pelirroja de veintidós años de edad y aparentes tres meses de embarazo cometiera una locura en pos del dolor que pudo haberla agobiado tiempo atrás.

Para Delia, por otra parte, las caminatas eran hasta ahora su único alivio en la ahora agobiantemente vacía y silenciosa estructura al que anteriormente solía llamar hogar, hasta ahora había contado con el apoyo de amigos cercanos y vecinos pero al final de cuenta cada uno de ellos no podía dejar a un lado sus propias vidas con tal de ayudarle a ella, e incluso si ofrecieran el hacerlo ella jamás hubiera aceptado semejante oferta.

Caminó rumbo al bosque, intentando regresar al sitio en el que ella llegó a conocer a quien fue, en algún momento el amor de su vida a una temprana edad. Era una época de descubrimientos y esperanzas, de rivalidades y amarguras, pero también de felicidad inagotable y de libertad que sólo la infancia podía ofrecer; algo que francamente ya siendo una adulta solía extrañar de vez en cuando.

Era una mañana hermosa y el viento revoloteaba y resonaba por entre las ramas de los arboles, el sonido de los Pokémon de muchos tipos resonaba en el lugar, algo a lo que siempre estaba atenta al no desear encontrarse con un enjambre de Beedrill o una parvada de Spearow o, Mew no lo permita, de Fearow. No estaba de humor para correr y desgraciadamente su condición le impedía el realizar semejante acción con facilidad.

A pesar del riesgo este viaje diario, era algo que francamente necesitaba sino es que añoraba. El restaurante de su familia estaba siendo atendido por conocidos de confianza, su casa estaba siempre limpia gracias a su fanatismo por la limpieza y el orden (que incluso ella debe admitir es una manía que se ha incrementado luego de que ocurriera la tragedia). Por más que estuviera agradecida con Samuel por su amabilidad, no podía seguir hospedándose en el centro de investigaciones.

Tristemente, tenía que continuar con su vida aún cuando él ya no estuviera aquí con ella como lo habían jurado en el pasado. Por algunos momentos pensó en regresar al centro de investigaciones, y quizás intentar completar sus sueños de la infancia, ser entrenadora o modelo pero lamentablemente tales metas ya no parecían dignas de ser perseguidas, ya no alimentaban dentro de ella esa llama que en algún momento ardía fervientemente en su interior.

Por lo tanto, decidió caminar con tal de pensar y olvidar el pasado, y quizás por fin encontrar una respuesta para su futuro una señal, una epifanía de qué debía hacer con su vida ahora que la encrucijada estaba ante ella.

Jamás esperó encontrarse un Pokémon, mucho menos esta clase de Pokémon en particular, dejando todos sus pensamientos de precaución detrás, Delia apresuró el paso con tal de verificar que la criatura se encontrara respirando, lo más probable es que por la falta de energía y respuesta que mostraba el animal se encontraba gravemente herido.

Miró a su alrededor, intentando conseguir al entrenador de esta criatura con tal de darle un merecido escarmiento, o al menos conseguir ayuda con tal de llevar al Pokémon al centro de Samuel para recibir tratamiento.

Pero, para su frustración, nadie salvo ella estaba en los alrededores; los arboles, matorrales, el suelo, nada presentaba signos de lucha o de una batalla, ni siquiera mostraban huellas o evidencia de cómo llegó este animal hasta aquí.

Intentó recordar lo mejor que pudo con respecto a esta especie en particular, si mal no recordaba caminaban en la punta de sus patas nunca apoyando el resto, por lo que sus garras deberían tener residuos de tierra, hierba o desperdicios en ellas, pero para su frustración dichos apéndices estaban inmaculados. Miró hacia la copa de los arboles, esperando encontrar signos de qué había sido arrojado desde el cielo por más improbable que sonara semejante teoría pero los arboles estaban intactos, nada de ramas desplazadas o rotas, no había un agujero que delatase el brusco paso de un cuerpo en caída.

Nada en su memoria le ayudaba a resolver el misterio de cómo había llegado este Lucario hasta Kanto o más específicamente al pueblo Paleta.

Suspiró en frustración al llegar a la conclusión de que algún entrenador le había abandonado aquí para morir con tal de no enfrentar la ley al tener que llevarlo a algún centro Pokémon en tan deplorable estado.

De inmediato borró de su cabeza la idea de contactar a su vieja banda, ya no era una adolescente con añoranzas de grandeza, y su partida con Giovanny no fue en los mejores términos, el contactarlos traería más problemas que soluciones, además de que estaría rompiendo varias promesas para con Samuel y con él.

Intentó levantarle pero en su condición era una tarea casi imposible y, por más que quisiera ayudar al Lucario, no podía arriesgarse a caer en su estado. Su mano de inmediato fue hacia su cuello con tal de tocar el último recuerdo de su fallecido marido.

La última Pokébola que estuvo en sus manos antes de que… El repentino movimiento de la criatura la sacó de sus pensamientos, al parecer estaba recuperando la consciencia, lo cual podría ser bueno, pero también ahora que lo piensa, podría ser una muy mala noticia, al recordar una de las más primordiales reglas de todo aquel que dedicara su vida al cuidado de estas magnificas criaturas.

Nunca subestimarlos y, más que nada, si uno de ellos está herido no presentar una treta mucho menos acorralarlos o se corre el riesgo de recibir un ataque por parte del mismo animal que intentaban ayudar en primer lugar.

Varios estudiantes y profesionales habían sufrido por la ignorancia de esta regla, algunos incluso pagando con su vida por semejante omisión.

Intentó alejarse con tal de darle algo de espacio y ganarse su confianza, pero algo le detuvo en seco en el momento en que el Lucario abrió sus ojos. El matiz de sus ojos no era extraño o de un color extravagante, eran más bien los típicos irises que podías encontrar en muchos seres vivos; Pero para ella que por años contempló los ojos de su ahora difunto marido eran terriblemente distintivos. No es que fueran de un café distinto a los de otros, eran de hecho de la misma tonalidad que los de ella, pero la intensidad con la que él solía mirar, el fuego que se podía percibir apenas contenido detrás de sus irises era algo con lo que ella soñó y disfrutó por muchos años.

Por segundos, ignoró las alertas que su cabeza estaba arrojando, enfocada únicamente en el sonido del viento en sus oídos y el palpitar de su corazón en su pecho. El Lucario parecía asustado, confundido pero dispuesto a defenderse, al menos hasta que algo aparentemente hizo clic en la criatura y una oleada de reconocimiento inundó su cánido rostro.

—_¿Mamá?_— Por segundos la observó mientras ella estaba estupefacta por oírlo en su cabeza, completamente paralizada y confundida de por qué esta criatura la estaba confundiendo con su madre.

Pero entonces casi tan rápido como recuperó su consciencia la perdió y, para el horror de Delia, esos gloriosos ojos café se comenzaron a cerrarse nuevamente ante ella sacándola de su estupefacción de inmediato.

Desesperada arrancó la Pokébola de su dije presionando el iniciador de inmediato con tal de hacerla expandirse y funcionar como es debido. Sin titubear, la arrojó en dirección de la criatura, que enseguida fue engullida en un haz de luz con tal de ser transportada al interior de la esfera. Le sorprendió ver cuan rápido resultó ser el proceso de amaestramiento, al ver que la luz apenas parpadeó dos veces, antes de que el sonido peculiar que el artefacto emitía cuando el Pokémon era sometido resonó en sus oídos.

Tomó la esfera y de inmediato emprendió carrera en dirección del laboratorio, con tal de que Samuel le ayudara a salvar la vida de este Lucario en particular. Por nada en el mundo, ella dejaría que esta pobre criatura pereciera si ella podía evitarlo, mucho menos cuando portaba ojos tan similares a los de él.


	3. Ese fuego en sus ojos

**D**ías después, ella se encontraba de nuevo hospedada en la residencia Oak, esta vez por razones distintas a la anterior. Al principio, el pueblo entero estaba alarmado después de verla correr desesperada en dirección al laboratorio. No fue un trecho fácil, y su prisa llamaba más la atención de lo que deseaba al salirse de su rutina, el explicar la situación no fue menos difícil, de hecho fue algo frustrante y repetitivo. De lo único que estaba segura es de que repitió la historia muchas veces al punto de ya responder mecánicamente las preguntas de los visitantes y curiosos.

Oak estaba horrorizado por el estado del animal, mientras que el pueblo estaba fascinado por el misterio que envolvía su aparición. Ella, por otra parte, simplemente estaba preocupada por la salud del Pokémon; el monitorear su estado constantemente le dejaba con largas horas para discernir y meditar sobre lo que había ocurrido y de por qué esos ojos, además de esas palabras particulares, le habían afectado tan fuertemente. Estaba consciente de que su estado incrementaba sus emociones en formas que normalmente no serían comunes, pero no podía evitar el querer impedir que esos ojos llegasen a extinguirse de este mundo nuevamente, no si ella podía evitarlo.

Por supuesto, era también una mujer realista y sabía que una serie de investigaciones debían ser realizadas y que lamentablemente, a pesar de ser ella quien posiblemente salvó a la criatura, para las autoridades era otra sospechosa o mejor dicho la única sospechosa.

Legalmente, el Lucario no estaba registrado a nombre de nadie y aparentemente la Pokébola que ella empleó aún estaba a nombre de su difunto marido, por lo que bajo la ley el Lucario no le pertenecía a ella. No es que le molestara el no ser su entrenadora al haber abandonado ese camino hace tanto tiempo, pero la mera mención de que deseaban llevarse a la criatura lejos de ella fue demasiado y antes de que lo supiera había armado un escándalo de proporciones épicas.

Sólo la intervención de Samuel le salvó de una complicación mayor, si bien tuvo que exigir viejos favores, al final su antiguo tutor logró conseguirle la custodia legal de la criatura, por lo que ella podría seguir cuidando de él y, con algo de suerte, volver a vislumbrar esos ojos nuevamente.

El sonido de la perilla de la puerta girando no le sacó de su concentración, ya sabía que era Samuel nuevamente chequeando su estado al igual que el del Lucario.

—¡Buenos días, Delia! Espero que hayas dormido como te recomendé y no pasado la noche entera despierta mirando a Lucario. no es sano para el bebé. —La voz gruesa del profesor mostraba una pequeña muestra de alarma ante la posibilidad de haber encontrado a su vieja conocida nuevamente perdiendo preciado sueño como tantas veces le había encontrado en estos últimos días.

La castaña, por su parte, sonrió ligeramente antes de mirar en dirección del hombre. —Puedes dejar tus preocupaciones a un lado, Samuel, pude dormir muy bien, no tengo mucho despierta. — Una pequeña mentira de parte de la mujer, había dormido ciertamente, pero también hacía mucho que había despertado.

Lamentablemente para Delia, Samuel parecía leer entre líneas sus intenciones, si el suspiro que escapó su garganta implicaba algo, —Ya hablamos de esto, Delia, creí que habíamos hecho un trato— comentó Samuel, mientras caminaba en dirección del Lucario con tal de chequear su estatus y comprobar su avance.

Delia, por otra parte, arrojó su propio suspiro antes de contestar. —Lo sé, y créeme que entiendo muy bien tus razones; Pero necesito saber que estará bien, Samuel, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero siento una fuerte conexión con este Lucario. En el momento en que me llamó mamá, una parte mía parecía regocijarse ante esas palabras, mientras que otra parecía alarmada por el estado del mismo. Sé que es extraño y que hay muchas posibles razones para explicar cómo me siento, pero no puedo evitar el intentar protegerlo;

Samuel asintió ante tales palabras creyendo, como ella, que había muchas razones bastante reales por las cuales podía sentirse así, pero por ahora eso no era lo importante. —Lo entiendo, créeme lo hago, pero jamás me perdonaría si algo te llega a pasar o a la criatura que crece en tu vientre. Hice una promesa, Delia y pienso cumplirla lo mejor que pueda.— La mujer asintió a sabiendas de que en específico hablaba su viejo amigo, la lectura del testamento fue bastante clara para ambos. Un último momento en que pudieron escuchar lo que era la voluntad de alguien que impactó tanto en sus vidas.

—¿Cómo está, Samuel, hay alguna mejoría?— Ella de inmediato intentó apartar sus memorias de ese evento en particular, no porque lo desaprobara, sino que ella misma sabía que no debía seguir ese camino, al tener tanto aguardándole en el futuro.

El profesor observó las máquinas por algunos segundos, además de la computadora que monitoreaba los estatus vitales del Lucario, antes de fruncir el ceño preocupado.

—No hay daños que mis máquinas puedan detectar. Su cuerpo está en óptimas condiciones, pero está inusualmente agotado. sus apéndices aurales están en perfecto estado, su piel no muestra síntomas de cicatrización, lo cual es imposible en un Pokémon salvaje, no hay señales de daño cerebral y su ritmo cardio-vascular es estable. Diablos, ni siquiera tiene dientes faltantes, caries o tan siquiera sarro, y eso es lo que me tiene perplejo. — El hombre acarició su sien intentando calmar la migraña que estaba formándose nuevamente ante el misterio que representaba esta inusual criatura.

¿Cómo llegó a Kanto? ¿Era un Pokémon amaestrado o salvaje? Esas eran las preguntas más frecuentes para el profesor y lamentablemente ninguna parecía estar dispuesta a ser respondidas, hasta que el Lucario despierte de lo que sea que lo mantiene en semejante estado.

Delia por otra parte deliberó. —No muestra estar en un estado catatónico o de estupor. los escaneos no presentan tumores o daños internos de ningún tipo. ¿Crees que pueda ser producto de un ataque de algún Pokémon desconocido, uno psíquico quizás? — Samuel Oak levantó su rostro con tal de observar a su antigua alumna por algunos segundos antes de considerar su teoría.

—Es posible, o tal vez una nueva habilidad de la especie nunca antes documentada, quizás una posible maniobra fallida, o alguien intentó enseñarle un movimiento demasiado avanzado para su nivel. Es posible que intentaran usar Imitar, con algún Pokémon psíquico que empleaba tele-transportación. Los datos de la región Sinnoh indican que este Pokémon en particular puede aprender una variedad de ataques que muchos de los Pokémon en Kanto no pueden; es común verlos emplear ataques psíquicos pero tele-transportación hasta ahora no figura entre las habilidades de esta especie. Fascinante, peligroso sin lugar a dudas si el resultado final es este, pero fascinante.

Delia, por otra parte, tenía otra preocupación en mente. — ¿Crees que el uso de esta técnica que explica en teoría como apareció en esta región haya sido por voluntad propia, o un intento de complacer a un exigente y descuidado entrenador? —La idea de que alguien pudiera arriesgar de esta forma a uno de sus compañeros era reprehensible para ella y muchos, sino todos los miembros de Pueblo Paleta.

Oak, en particular, parecía desaprobar en grande la mera idea, si su ceño fruncido indicaba correctamente las sospechas de Delia. —No encuentro ninguna de las dos posibilidades reconfortantes en ninguna forma. Por un lado, tenemos a un posible cabeza hueca que intentó morder más de lo que pudo y, por el otro, nos encontramos con un típico caso de abuso y desinterés por su bienestar. No es algo agradable de pensar, en especial la última.

Delia asintió a sabiendas de que desgraciadamente no todos en el mundo consideraban como compañeros o iguales a los Pokémon, incluso ella aún cuando estaba entre la banda de Giovanny apreciaba enormemente a sus compañeros, fue el descubrimiento de cómo el hombre trataba a sus Pokémon lo que al final le llevó a Delia el considerar y finalmente aceptar las ofertas del idealista cabeza hueca que en aquel momento fue su mejor amigo y posteriormente su marido.

Ella de inmediato se alzó en dirección de la puerta, con tal de ir a la cocina y preparar algo de comer, al ver que Samuel se había adentrado en atender al inconsciente Lucario.

No le tomó mucho preparar un almuerzo sencillo para dos, después de todo Daisy May, la hija del profesor y antigua rival de su infancia, se había mudado a la ciudad Viridian con su nuevo esposo.

Una vez concluyó de preparar la mesa, Samuel apareció por la puerta adyacente significando que provenía de los establos de alimentación, claramente alimentando a los Pokémon primero antes que a su persona. Ella, de inmediato, le guió hasta la mesa y, antes de que pudiera protestar por las molestias, ella procedió a recordarle el dato que muchos hombres parecían olvidar, —Samuel, estoy embarazada no incapacitada, muy bien puedo realizar tareas de este tipo sin estresarme.

El hombre asintió, quizás recordando aquellos momentos en que su propia esposa hace tanto tiempo estuvo en estado. De inmediato, Delia recordó el preguntarle sobre la condición del Lucario con el que ahora se encontraba comprometida.

—Samuel, lamento sonar repetitiva pero, ¿has notado algún cambio en la condición del Lucario?—

El hombre sorbió rápidamente su porción, para luego proceder a limpiar sus labios con su servilleta antes de hablar con ella. —No sabría decirlo Delia, como ya lo he dicho antes, es un caso complejo, físicamente está en perfectas condiciones pero algo lo mantiene inconsciente, debo decir que si sus condiciones no mejoran en los siguientes días deberé transferirlo al centro Pokémon de ciudad Viridian con tal de que reciba un tratamiento más extenso del que puedo ofrecer. —De inmediato, alzó su mano con tal de acallar la protesta que sabría vendría luego de semejante comentario. —No te preocupes, este Lucario en particular está registrado legalmente bajo tu nombre, sé que ha sido mucho tiempo desde que fuiste entrenadora, pero la única forma de mantenerlo cerca de ti es actualizando tu licencia. En todo caso, estoy seguro que Daisy May te recibirá con los brazos abiertos en la ciudad. —Delia supo de inmediato que Samuel había agregado la información de Daisy luego de darse cuenta de que tema en particular había tocado al mencionar la actualización de su licencia como entrenadora.  
Después de todo, su último Pokémon estaba con su marido cuando ocurrió el accidente que arrancó gran parte de su vida de un golpe.

Delia suspiró, sabía que Samuel no tenía otra opción, por lo cual no podía negarse si deseaba conservar a su lado al inusual Pokémon.

—Espero que ese no sea el caso, no porque no quiera visitar a Daisy May, en serio me gustaría; pero por ahora no quiero imponer demasiado Samuel. ya has hecho mucho por mí en estos últimos días, y todo por uno de mis caprichos, no podría exigir más sin sentirme culpable.

El profesor de inmediato intentó el darle a entender que no era ninguna molestia el ayudarla, cuando la alarma se disparó en la instalación. Samuel y Delia habiendo vivido gran parte de sus vidas en el laboratorio, conocían esta alarma en particular, al ser aquella que las máquinas de monitoreo emitían cuando un paro cardíaco estaba ocurriendo o había ocurrido.

Salieron disparados en dirección de la enfermería, ambos temiendo lo peor sólo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de sus vidas. Efectivamente, los monitores cardíacos estaban disparando la alarma de un paro cardíaco al no percibir palpitar alguno, pero no como ellos lo esperaban, sino por el hecho de que los diodos habían sido separados por la misma criatura a la que estaban inicialmente conectados.

Tanto Samuel como Delia observaron atónitos cómo el Lucario intentaba ponerse de pie, a pesar de que aparentemente estaba teniendo algo de dificultad para hacerlo, al estar enredado entre los cordeles y sábanas, que antes solían cobijarle.

Delia de inmediato acudió a su lado, con tal de ayudarlo, ignorando la advertencia que Samuel le arrojó de que debía tener cuidado en acercarse a un Pokémon aún desconocido para ella; sólo para sorprenderse, al ver lo dócil que la criatura se volvió al momento en que posó sus ojos en ella, reconociéndola en el acto.

Incrédulo, Samuel observó fijamente en dirección del Pokémon, más específicamente sus ojos comprendiendo casi de inmediato cuál era la aparente necesidad de su amiga en el bienestar de este Pokémon en particular.

Mientras estaba dormido, sus ojos parecían ser tan comunes como los de cualquier otro ser vivo, reaccionaban a la luz cuando él los irradiaba con su linterna, se humedecían correctamente y no mostraban malformaciones. No obstante, estando despierto, a pesar de aún portar un color extremadamente común, la intensidad de su mirada y la forma en que lo hacía, le bastó para traerle a su memoria una serie de recuerdos de un hombre que pensó jamás volvería a ver sino en fotos y recuerdos.

La intensidad con la que esta criatura observaba era la misma con la cual Ashton, el ahora difunto marido de Delia solía portar en su rostro cuando estaba peculiarmente interesado en algo.

Sin saberlo, al igual que Delia en ese mismo instante Samuel Oak juró por su honor el no dejar que esos ojos se extinguieran de nuevo de este mundo.

No si él podía evitarlo.


	4. Una última intervención

**D**elia era una mujer de apariencia despreocupada, casi al punto en que algunos dudaban seriamente sobre su inteligencia, pero como siempre ha demostrado guardaba una serie de sorpresas bajo su manga que muchos no esperarían de su parte.

Su nivel de inteligencia, de observación e implementación le habrían llevado lejos en el camino del entrenamiento Pokémon, de no haber sido tan tonta como para dejarse llevar por las emociones rápidas y, las promesas de poder que encontró en ciudad Viridian. No eran decisiones de las que estuviera orgullosa, pero al menos le habían servido para que un antiguo amigo decidiera finalmente dar el paso con ella, por lo cual estaba muy agradecida.

No obstante lo que aprendió en esos tiempos aun se mantenía con ella, y en este momento dichas memorias no hacían más que recalcarle que algo estaba terriblemente mal con este Lucario.

Ya habían pasado alrededor de cinco días desde que había despertado, y aun se encontraba acostado en la cama del hospital, al principio a pesar de reconocerla, parecía aterrado por algo, confundido de sus alrededores y de sí mismo. Por dos días parecía alarmado por el estado de sus patas delanteras, al igual que estupefacto por algunas razones que ella desgraciadamente no podía figurar.

Al tercer día pareció salir de dicho trance solo para caer en un nuevo problema, aparentemente su coordinación estaba terriblemente desequilibrada, al punto en que no solo no podía mantenerse en pie por si solo sino que el intentar caminar era un caso perdido.

Exámenes más minuciosos demostraron que su oído interno estaba en perfecto estado, y físicamente no mostraba ningún síntoma o evidencia de que algo estuviera mal. Pero cualquier investigador que se proclamara de serlo sabría que algo estaba terriblemente mal con este Pokémon.

El cuarto día fue de nuevo un día de enigmas sin responder al encontrarse con que el Lucario finalmente podía sostenerse sobre sus patas traseras, algo virtualmente imposible quince horas antes. El esfuerzo parecía alegrarle al mismo tiempo que agotarle, por lo que casi de inmediato procedió a acostarse y a caer rendido bajo la mirada atenta de sus guardas.

Hoy por otra parte, el animal ya estaba progresando a pasos agigantados en su progreso caminando lento pero seguro por la habitación del hospital. No era bajo ninguna circunstancia lo que ella consideraba grácil, y muchas veces parecía un pequeño niño jugando al equilibrio por la manera en que mantenía extendidos sus brazos a un lado de su cuerpo para no caerse.

Su cola se movía de un lado a otro como si perteneciera más a un Persian, aparentemente estaba acostumbrándose a ella al punto en que no le estorbara en sus intentos por caminar por el lugar, otra incógnita que estaba carcomiendo a Delia en dudas, al tener cada vez más y más sospechas de qué podría haberle pasado a esta criatura en particular. No quería creerlo, pero las posibilidades estaban abiertas y hasta ahora le otorgaban al menos una solución al misterio que estaba ante ella.

Por minutos simplemente observó el avance de su protegido, escuchando sus pequeños gemidos de _hum, hum. _En esa profunda voz suya a medida que avanzaba por la habitación. El ritmo de sus pasos y la seguridad con la que otorgaba cada zancada incrementaba a medida que el tiempo transcurría, por lo que Delia estimaba que estaría caminando normalmente aproximadamente en dos días, posiblemente en menos.

Otra curiosidad es que a pesar de contar con la posibilidad de comunicarse por medio de la telepatía, tal como lo hizo la primera vez en que se encontraron, hasta ahora no ha hecho ni el menor intento por hablar con ella, ciertamente la ha observado, al igual que con Samuel, pero hasta ahora por más que le exhortaran a que se comunicase no parecía inclinado a ello.

El sonido del tele-comunicador le tomó a ambos por sorpresa, a él alterándolo al punto de que casi perdía su equilibrio, mientras que a ella le asustó hasta el punto de levantarse de su silla en ligera alarma, miró en dirección del Lucario y pudo ver que estaba viéndola de nuevo con fija atención, aparentemente alarmado por su súbito movimiento, ella sonrió intentando transmitirle serenidad antes de liberar una pequeña carcajada. — ¿Creo que nos sorprendió a ambos, no es así?— Dicho esto terminó de erguirse con tal de acudir a la bocina y la pantalla con tal de ver quien en especifico llamaba al laboratorio.

Contestó de inmediato, activando en el proceso la pantalla LCD con tal de ver quien llamaba, para su sorpresa era Daisy May quien estaba al otro lado.

— ¡Que sorpresa! Jamás pensé que al llamar a la casa de mi padre te encontraría allí, contestando sus llamadas como fiel secretaria. — Exclamó una jocosa castaña de la misma edad de Delia.

—Han sucedido algunas cosas en pueblo Paleta que me han forzado a mantenerme en el Laboratorio, Daisy. — Contestó Delia antes de hacerse a un lado y dejar que su vieja amiga pudiese vislumbrar gracias a la cámara, al curioso Pokémon que observaba la conversación desde el otro lado de la habitación.

— ¡Por Mew! ¿Es ese un Lucario? ¿Cómo llegó un Pokémon de Sinnoh hasta Kanto? ¡No espera, es un préstamo de los otros laboratorios! ¿O quizás mi papá finalmente consideró el contratar seguridad? — La exaltación y sorpresa en Daisy era bastante palpable para Delia, al punto de causar una escueta carcajada que de inmediato cubrió con su mano.

— ¡Nada de eso! Han sido una serie de eventos difíciles de explicar, pero el resumen sería que en una de mis caminatas terminé por tropezarme con él, lo capturé y lo traje aquí para recibir tratamiento médico. —

Delia podía ver de inmediato que al igual que ella, Daisy May estaba teniendo una serie de inquietudes formulándose en su cabeza con respecto al exótico animal. Previendo una nueva cadena de preguntas ella decidió alzar su mano con tal de detener a su vieja amiga. —Se que estás curiosa y que probablemente tienes cientos de preguntas pero, por ahora al menos, eso puede esperar, al menos hasta que nosotros logremos conseguir suficientes respuestas. Pero debo decir que estoy tan confundida como tú con respecto a la aparición de Lucario en nuestras vidas. — Volteó en dirección del susodicho solo para encontrarlo de nuevo intentando asociarse con la habilidad básica del caminar.

Acción que tampoco pasó desapercibida por Daisy, — ¿Es un poco extraño no lo crees? — agregó de inmediato, antes de proseguir al recordar el por qué exactamente había llamado al laboratorio. —Querida, desgraciadamente debo cortar nuestra conversación, tengo aquí en casa el pedido que papá le encargó a mi marido. Solo quería preguntar a qué hora deseaba que la enviara al laboratorio con tal de que estuviese allí para recibirla, no es que me moleste su presencia, pero me está volviendo loca, incluso más que mi marido. Estoy embarazada, no invalida. —

Fue allí cuando Delia finalmente pudo escuchar con claridad una nueva voz en la conversación, una no humana para ser exactos. —Chansey, — La voz no sonaba complacida por las palabras de Daisy, y Delia de inmediato invirtió los papeles de la conversación al disparar varias preguntas a la vez. — ¿Cuando atrapaste un Chansey? ¿Estás herida? ¿Por qué no has llamado para avisarme de que necesitabas más ayuda en el apartamento? —

Daisy no tardó en contestar, — Wow, wow, wow, cariño controla tus Ponyta por que estás por arrollarme, a ver en orden, no la capturé, Matt la encargó a la escuela de enfermeras Pokémon para el laboratorio a nombre de mi padre. No, no estoy herida, y ¿Debo repetir que solo tengo unas semanas más que tú? aún puedo ser útil en la casa sabes. —

Delia por otro lado no comprendía parte de las respuestas, — ¿Espera, Samuel encargó una enfermera Pokémon? ¿Pero por qué? no es que menosprecie la labor de Chansey, pero Samuel siempre se ha encargado de los cuidados médicos de los Pokémon desde que puedo recordar. — Delia de inmediato agregó su último comentario a manera de aplacar la indignación en alza que podía claramente observar en la enfermera Pokémon.

Daisy no notando la indignación de su acompañante comentó, —Estoy tan sorprendida como tú, papá siempre ha sido algo obstinado con estos asuntos. Pero quizás tenga que ver con tu nuevo amigo, ¿es un macho no? — No habían transcurrido segundos antes de que esas palabras emergieran de la bocina antes de que Delia afirmara, —Si, es un macho, yo misma me aseguré de ello, ya sabes…, — Delia de inmediato detuvo su conversación al escuchar el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente, por un momento pensó que Lucario solo había perdido el equilibrio, pero si la mirada incrédula que le estaba arrojando en estos instantes indicaba algo, al parecer se había caído gracias a su comentario sobre su género.

—Oh, cielos, ¿qué le ocurrió? — Preguntó enseguida Daisy

La castaña intentó ocultar una sonrisa ante la posible razón por esta particular escena, —Oh Lo siento Lucario pero es algo de rutina, tenía que saber para poder garantizar un tratamiento más efectivo, hay medicinas que funcionan mejor con un sexo que con el otro, así que para poder tratarte es un requerimiento el conocer tu género, lamento si te hace sentir algo incómodo. —

La criatura simplemente la observó por algunos segundos, aparentemente estupefacto hasta que este literalmente cubrió su cara con sus patas delanteras, intentando ocultarse como un pequeño niño al sentirse avergonzado. —Aww, es tan lindo, no puedo creer la suerte que tienes de encontrarte con uno de su especie tan lejos de su territorio, tengo que conocerlo en persona algún día, estoy segura de que su piel es muy suave, oh no sabes como me consumen los celos Delia. —

La castaña sonrió de nuevo y liberó una nueva carcajada al escuchar claramente el sonido de vergüenza que resonaba en la habitación, decidiendo darle algo de espacio a Lucario Delia comentó, — Bueno Daisy, espero que algún día puedas venir con toda tu familia, pero por ahora creo que lo mejor será contactar a Samuel así pueden concluir cual sea fuese el tratado que tenía con Matt. —

Sonriendo, Daisy afirmó. — Los negocios llaman, espero escuchar más de ti y Lucario, no seas una desconocida, llama más a menudo, adoro la ciudad pero extraño a mis amigos. —

Delia sonrió al escuchar eso, — Y nosotros te extrañamos a ti, intentaré hacer lo mejor que pueda pero por ahora mi responsabilidad está en el bebé y Lucario, una vez me asegure de que todo está bien creo que tomaré las riendas del restaurante de mi familia... —

Cinco horas luego, Delia se encontraba de nuevo en la cocina preparando lo que sería el último bocado del día antes de ir a la cama, en la mesa no muy lejos de ella se encontraba Samuel, leyendo la información que el Chansey había traído consigo en su transferencia cuatro horas atrás. Aparentemente la posesión de un Chansey estaba bastante regulada por la federación Pokémon, por lo que se necesitaba el completar una serie de formas que luego podrían ser enviadas por correo electrónico para finalmente legalizar todo.

Aparentemente su fama y prestigio también jugaron un rol importante en su adquisición de la valiosa enfermera, ya que a diferencia del procedimiento usual, él ya contaba con ella incluso antes de haber rellenado el papeleo, era eso o se había endeudado con un favor para Matt, Delia no podía asegurarlo.

Apagando la estufa, ella procedió a levantar el sartén con huevos revueltos y jamón con tal de preparar la mesa. Samuel presintiendo sus intenciones rápidamente retiró sus papeles de la misma y se levantó a conseguir los vasos y cubiertos mientras ella se encargaba de lo demás.

Minutos luego ambos estaban degustando su cena a solas, sabiendo que Chansey ahora estaba encargándose de todos los detalles médicos.

—Veo que has adquirido un nuevo miembro para el laboratorio Samuel, me alegra que lo hayas hecho, Chansey hará que tu labor sea un poco más fácil para ti, así podrás concentrarte un poco más en otras investigaciones. — Delia de inmediato alzó su mano con tal de detener su respuesta, algo divertida de descubrir que tanto padre como hija compartían la misma expresión cuando ella usaba ese gesto. No obstante su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro rápidamente al recordar qué en específico deseaba discutir.

—Hay algo que me está molestando acerca de la recuperación de Lucario, no es normal, es decir sabíamos que no habían problemas físicos, y que probablemente debíamos concentrarnos más en problemas psíquicos o relacionados al área. Pero francamente no veo por más que lo analizo, que exista un ataque registrado que haya mostrado en el receptor los síntomas que Lucario ha presentado. — Ella miró en dirección de la consola que decoraba la pared de la cocina. La pantalla táctil aún estaba buscando registros médicos que concordaran con lo que ella ha descrito, y hasta ahora lo más parecido había sido más frustrante que revelador.

Samuel miró en dirección de la pantalla, antes de preguntar. —Veo a que te refieres, y por tu rostro se que tienes una teoría que muy probablemente no me agradará en lo absoluto. — Conocía a Delia desde que era una niña que competía contra los otros niños del pueblo por atención de sus padres y adultos.

Delia por otra parte a pesar de su ceño fruncido continuó a pesar de sus dudas, —Creo que ambos sabemos que seis años atrás perdí mi rumbo completamente por algunos meses. Las típicas acciones de una adolescente tonta con deseos de oponerse a sus padres, es una época en la que me arrepiento, pero también fue una temporada en que descubrí mucho del mundo Pokémon, en especial sobre ciertos elementos de naturaleza indeseable. Como sea, el punto no es revivir o revelar mis acciones para rememorar y arrepentirme. Hablo de ellas por que sospecho que este Lucario puede ser victima de alguien inescrupuloso, no tengo pruebas, pero creo que quizás la razón por la cual se encuentra en estas lamentables condiciones es por haber sido forzado a evolucionar antes de tiempo. Eso explicaría la incapacidad para expresar acciones normales como caminar o mantenerse erguido… —

Samuel acariciaba su mejilla, completamente sumido en sus pensamientos por lo que la castaña le había dicho, decidió interrumpir. — Eso puede explicar parte del problema, pero no obstante levanta más preguntas de las que resuelve. ¿Cómo llegó hasta pueblo Paleta? Examiné la zona donde lo encontraste y, tal como lo dijiste no hay evidencia física de una lucha o de tan siquiera un cuerpo en desplazamiento. Los Pokémon tampoco fueron útiles en su búsqueda al no poder rastrear a Lucario salvo en el sitio donde me describiste haberlo encontrado. Lo que nos dice que apareció en ese lugar…,— Delia de inmediato agregó, —Eso es algo que creo también tiene que ver con mi primera hipótesis, quizás Lucario fue cataloga6do como un fracaso al ver que no podía adaptarse rápido a su evolución, es probable que puedan haber asumido que el proceso había lastimado sus sinapsis, habilidades cognoscitivas y sistema nervioso de forma irreparable, y se hayan desecho de él por medio de otro experimento. No hay necesidad de desperdiciar un Pokémon extra si emplean uno ya en mal estado. —

Esta vez Samuel acarició su cabeza, concentrándose alrededor de su sien con tal de calmar su jaqueca e indignación en alza. —Por el bien de muchos Pokémon, espero que tus teorías sean solo eso. Teorías, pero me temo que tienes algo de razón en ello. Es posible que este Lucario haya terminado en tan lamentable estado gracias a las acciones de alguien sin escrúpulos. —

Ella asintió, no es que le alegrara la mera idea, pero parte de ella creía que estaba en lo correcto. Lo cual incrementaba su intención de proteger a Lucario de ahora en adelante.

No importa el tiempo que le tomase.

**XxX**

**A**l principio fue todo confuso, de hecho pensó estar sumido en uno de esos sueños particularmente vividos que rara vez solía tener. Pero a medida que el tiempo transcurrió, y comenzó a notar ciertos detalles como el dolor al pellizcarse o al caerse, supo que no estaba en ninguna clase de sueño que pudiera explicar.

Sus memorias eran confusas cuando mucho, lo último que recuerda es estar rodeado de paz y tranquilidad, a un nivel inexplicable e indescriptible, y antes de eso pues su memoria era incapaz de recordarlo apropiadamente.

Pero algo le decía que inicialmente no fue un Pokémon, que la mujer que constantemente le custodiaba era alguien a quien amaba mucho, no el tipo de amor que se siente por un amante, sino aquél que solo podías sentir por tu familia y seres queridos. Confiaba en ella implícitamente, lo mismo le ocurría con el hombre que a menudo chequeaba su cuerpo, no que le agradara pero el no percibir malas intenciones del mismo le ayudaban a mantenerse calmo en cada una de esas oportunidades.

Intentó comunicarse con ellos, pero por más que lo intentara ellos no parecían entender sus palabras, lo peor del caso es que parte de sí mismo sabía que existía una forma en específico de comunicarse con otros humanos, solo que aún no sabía el como hacerlo en estos momentos.

Por lo cual dejó la comunicación para otro momento, por ahora lo que más le urgía era el valerse por sí mismo. Muy en el fondo había algo que le forzaba a mantenerse en movimiento, o al menos activo. El estar todo el día en una cama no era placentero, al menos no para él, por lo que intentó el caminar. Vaya sorpresa se llevó al ver que tenía el conocimiento, incluso memorias del acto, (borrosas, pero aún así memorias), pero en el momento en que lo intentó descubrió de forma impactante de que no era capaz de realizar una acción que él sabía debería haber no solo sido fácil, sino mecánica en este punto de su vida.

Al principio casi entra en pánico, pero algo dentro de sí parecía gritarle el que no se rindiera, que siguiera intentándolo y conquistaría.

Fue así como emprendió la tediosa pero necesaria labor de aprender a caminar, una experiencia que le resultó frustrantemente difícil por alguna razón que no podía explicar. Le tomó mucho más tiempo del que pensó, pero en cuestión de simples días ya podía caminar cortas distancias sin agotar sus piernas.

La humana, Delia si recordaba bien era su nombre, parecía sorprendida por su progreso al igual que el hombre llamado Samuel. Pero eso no era lo importante en aquel momento, lo importante era el que sabía que algo sucedería pronto y él estaba involucrado. Lo triste del caso es que no sabía específicamente el por qué de esta sensación. Solo sabía que sabía, y eso era lo frustrante.

Luego conoció a Chansey y para su sorpresa y júbilo, no solo podía entenderla, sino que ella a él y antes de que lo supiera había entablado una amistad con ella, la chica era dulce y bastante parlanchina, pero antes que nada era dedicada y paciente. Era mayor que él aparentemente, y para su sorpresa había hecho su labor el guiarle en el mundo hasta donde le fuera posible, o hasta donde su entrenadora lo permitiera.

Ese detalle le mantuvo confuso por un tiempo hasta que ella le explicó con lujo de detalle y quizás con un deje de simpatía que rozaba con lástima, el que ya no era un Pokémon salvaje y que estaba de hecho registrado bajo el nombre de Delia.

Dicha noticia fue alarmante en muchas formas, Chansey intentó calmarlo al pensar erróneamente que estaba enfadado por perder su libertad. Pero esa no era la verdadera razón de su inquietud.

Era más bien esa sensación de que algo estaba mal, de que él no debía pertenecerle a nadie, o mejor dicho no podía pertenecerle a Delia o cualquier otro ser humano. Chansey creyendo que estaba entrando en histeria procedió a serenarlo con sus habilidades, lo cual funcionó parcialmente, mas al menos tal habilidad le sirvió para que ella pudiera tener el tiempo necesario para administrarle un sedativo por medio de una inyección.

No se quejó, al menos así el malestar que sentía en su pecho y su cabeza parecía disminuir y desaparecer en conjunto con sus fuerzas.

Desgraciadamente sus sueños fueron todo menos pacíficos y serenos, escenas de batallas, momentos y vivencias habían rondado su consciente, y francamente dudaba de si eran solo un producto de su imaginación o verdaderas memorias. Estuvo a punto de entrar de nuevo en un ataqué de pánico cuando una luz cegadora iluminó su habitación por pocos segundos, seguido muy de cerca por el sonido de coces sobre la cerámica.

Abrió los ojos de inmediato encontrando para su sorpresa de que a pesar de que había estado cegado segundos atrás, sus ojos casi de inmediato se habían adaptado a la oscuridad en mucho menos tiempo de lo que sus memorias le indicaban debían ser capaces.

Pero eso no fue lo que disparó alarmas en sí, era la presencia imponente de un Pokémon que sus instintos le decían era un rival peligroso y digno de respeto, mientras que sus memorias intentaban en vano el otorgarle un nombre que sabía que conocía a pesar de no ser capaz de mencionarlo o recordarlo.

La figura equina le miró por algunos segundos antes de comentar, —Me alegra ver que te encuentres bien luego de semejante viaje Ash. — Su voz era imponente, ronca, casi con un tinte de melancolía.

Por un momento no pudo pensar en nada más que esa voz, parecía haberse convertido en su todo, sus recuerdos estaban repletos de ella, pero lo más extraño aun es que reconocía el nombre con el cual le había llamado, era familiar, y creaba una sensación de ser que antes no se había dado cuenta le hacía falta.

— ¿Quien, quien eres tú? — Intentó comunicar, pero de nuevo la mera acción parecía imposible, de hecho la presencia de este extraño ser había disparado una serie de memorias que estaban creando conflicto dentro de él. Sus instintos le guiaban a emplear su lengua nativa, pero sus recuerdos luchaban por que usara el lenguaje humano.

El intruso por otra parte abrió los ojos un poco más al ver el conflicto en el que se encontraba, parecía sorprendido, incluso confundido al menos por algunos segundos. — Oh, veo que mi intrusión en la línea del tiempo no fue tan impecable como hubiera deseado, se supone que tu alma se integraría de inmediato a tu cuerpo, pero veo que no es así, tus memorias y tu ser luchan en contra de lo que eres en estos instantes. —

Dicho esto cerró los ojos por algunos segundos, quizás contemplando posibilidades y soluciones para el problema que se había presentado. Su escucha por otra parte, estaba más confundido que nunca.

— ¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, quién eres? — Preguntó finalmente, solo para ser aparentemente ignorado por la equina aparición, al menos por algunos segundos hasta que este abrió sus ojos de nuevo, congelando con su acción toda protesta que pudo haber tenido al ver el brillo de esperanza que poseía en ellos.

Inclinando su enorme cabeza en la dirección del cánido, el intruso preguntó, —No todo está perdido, aún hay una solución, pero requiere un sacrificio de tu parte, uno que no puedo tomar sin tu consentimiento. Cierto, perderás algo que muchos consideran valioso, pero la recompensa es infinitamente superior a la perdida. —

Sorprendido, asustado y algo curioso, el cánido simplemente observó a este extraño por algunos segundos antes de preguntar, — ¿A que te refieres?— El intruso alejó su rostro de él por algunos segundos antes de contestar. —Soy Arceus, el creador del mundo Pokémon, ya nos hemos conocido Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta, en otras circunstancias y tiempo, tú y tus amigos me ayudaron en un momento de debilidad por lo cual me sentía endeudado, en especial contigo. No obstante a pesar de que sabía que contabas con un futuro prometedor, otras fuerzas fuera de mi control se vieron forzadas a llevarte por un camino en el cual cumplías tu misión al costo de tu felicidad. Al final como todo gran héroe pagaste el precio máximo por un mundo que no te merecía y muchos pagaron por ello. —

El ser equino miró a la derecha con rumbo a la ventana de la habitación que brillaba radiante con la luz de la luna, el cánido pudo ver que estaba contemplativo por lo que no le interrumpió. No cuando ese conflicto en su interior parecía haberse finalmente acabado gracias a las palabras de este extraño.

Transcurridos unos minutos, regresó a mirarle nuevamente. —Luego de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, supe que estabas destinado a más, mucho más que lo que el destino aguarda para ti, eres la llave, el paso inicial para acabar con un ciclo hasta ahora interminable de conflictos en este mundo. Hacia un futuro donde las posibilidades son infinitas, y el destino de aquellos que viven en el está verdaderamente basado en sus acciones. Un mundo del cual lamento decirte no serás parte en vida, pero sí serás la piedra fundadora del mismo. —

Sus memorias, en conjunto con algo más parecían finalmente haber llegado a un acuerdo dentro suyo, al punto en que parecían aceptar lo que sea le deparase. — ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? —

La figura equina cerró los ojos por algunos segundos antes de abrirlos levemente, esta vez proyectando un ligero brillo de energía y poder. —Tienes que ser un guía para tu versión joven, Ash. Pero para ser efectivo tengo que eliminar mucho de lo que te hizo ser tú en tu vida pasada, dichas experiencias y marcas en tu alma están rechazando tu nuevo destino. O más específicamente tu cuerpo, suprimiendo en el proceso los instintos y fragmentos de tu nuevo ser que no deberían ser suprimidos, en especial el acceso a tus poderes. — Los ojos del intruso se abrieron de par en par, mirándole con atención, escrutando cada pequeño centímetro del cuerpo del cánido en el proceso.

—Parte de ti está rechazando esta nueva aventura, es por ello que te cuesta entender algunas cosas que un Pokémon normalmente hubiera aceptado inmediatamente. Tus recuerdos contienen una idea de que eres aún un ser humano, y en su insistencia por instaurar ese sentimiento de ser, están suprimiendo tu nuevo yo. —

El cánido, a pesar de la ligera ola de pánico que cursaba por su cuerpo no pudo evitar el preguntar, —Si acepto a que elimines lo que sea que me está deteniendo, ¿Dejaré de ser yo? — Al ver al equino asentir el pánico se apoderó de su pecho por algunos segundos.

—Debo eliminar las partes de ti que te hacen pensar que aún eres Ash Ketchum, por que desgraciadamente ya no eres ese ser. En este mundo Ash aún no existe, pronto lo hará, pero me temo que no lo aceptarás con facilidad, he visto en el futuro Ash, y no te gustará lo que ocurrirá allí, nunca te perdonarás por lo que tus celos te obligaron a hacer en un acto de cólera ciega. De negarte a cederme la habilidad para borrar tu persona, e instaurar una nueva más acorde a tu nuevo yo, me temo que debo acabar contigo en este preciso lugar. No es el futuro que yo vislumbraba pero aún así tu muerte servirá para que tu madre tenga una diferente opinión de cómo criarte. Recuerda que el único que está de sobra en este mundo eres tú. —

Fue allí que el cánido supo que estaba entre la espada y la pared, la presencia que en un momento parecía tan benigna había demostrado que también podía ser letal si así lo deseaba, sus instintos en conjunción con sus memorias sabían que no estaba en las mejores condiciones para oponerse. Derrotado a su nuevo destino al no querer dejar de existir, preguntó. — ¿Olvidaré todo, se irán los recuerdos de quien fui? —

El intruso asintió antes de agregar, — Conscientemente no podrás recordar nada, inconscientemente por otro lado conservarás tu personalidad, tu experiencia y la sabiduría que adquiriste con los años, pero en el momento en que borre tus memorias, dejarás de ser Ash Ketchum. Tendrás su conducta de tu tiempo original, pero más allá de eso serás un nuevo ser, libre de aprender más y ganar nuevas tretas y memorias. —

Por un segundo el cánido titubeó, no era una decisión fácil, pero algo dentro de él le invitaba a aceptarlo, esa parte que por tanto tiempo desde que despertó en este lugar había estado suprimiendo, podía sentir la ansiedad y el espíritu de aventura arder en él, quizás no recordaría quien fue en algún momento, pero podría descubrir un nuevo yo en el proceso.

Sonrió y a pesar del miedo que le inundaba, aceptó.

Arceus por otra parte, cerró los ojos en parte complacido y por otra en respeto. Ash estaba sacrificando mucho, quizás demasiado pero bien sabía que era un mal necesario. No obstante, había un punto extra que no le había revelado al chico, mas que nada por que no era necesario que se enterase de ello.

Aplicó las últimas fibras de poder que le restaban a este cuerpo, su versión joven que en estos momentos se encontraba dormida estaba rápidamente absorviendole fibra por fibra. Solo podía existir uno de su estirpe, y él al ser el mas débil de los dos gracias al poder que invirtió al extraer, convertir y modificar a Ash estaba desapareciendo para jamás volver a aparecer.

Estaba inseguro de si su versión joven absorbería sus memorias, pero no podía arriesgarse, miró al Pokémon frente suyo y sin que lo supiera dejó un pequeño fragmento de su poder, una memoria comprimida que solo él podía percibir y leer, con suerte Lucario estará al lado de Ash cuando se encuentren con su versión joven y este finalmente entenderá lo que ocurre.

Sin embargo, y quizás por un simple capricho los últimos vestigios de su poder los invirtió en alterar el tiempo nuevamente antes de desaparecer en una nube de partículas. Lucario necesitaría mucho tiempo para entrenar, lo mismo ocurriría con Ash, y tiempo fue lo que les entregó, era lo menos que podía hacer.

**Notas de autor: Algunos han expresado curiosidad por las parejas, pero les insto a esperar. Las parejas en la historia serán un tema secundario, intento enfocarme mas en las aventuras e historias de los personajes que en romance alguno. **

**Notese, que el único evento que he alterado es que Daisy/May no es la hermana de Blue/Gary, sino su madre. Y como su nombre en los juegos es Daisy y creo en el manga alguna vez apareció como May, decidí colocarle Daisy May en honor a ambos origenes. **

**La información de Delia es Canon, también la existencia del restaurante. Todas fueron sacadas de la Wikia y la Bulbapedia. Como siempre, dejen una opinión de lo leído. **


	5. La vida continua, obstaculos

**D**elia abrió la puerta trasera de la cocina con tal de ubicar con su vista a sus dos pequeños diablillos, necesitaba informarles de que la cena estaba lista y no quería que esta se enfriara luego del esfuerzo que invirtió en ella.

Sonrió al ver que cerca del bosque estaban los frutos de su búsqueda, Ash, su pequeño hijo de cuatro años y medio intentaba imitar a Lucario en su rutina de entrenamiento, no que lo culpara al saber que el chico amaba al Pokémon más que a cualquier cosa en esta vida, —Chicos la comida está lista, — gritó logrando llamar la atención tanto del Pokémon como de su pequeño ángel, quien casi de inmediato liberó un estruendoso grito de alegría ante la idea de comer.

— ¡Que bien, comida! — Gritó entusiasmado el moreno, olvidando en el proceso todas las Katas que intentaba aprender al imitar al Pokémon de su madre. Lucario por otra parte, dejó salir un alegre _Hum _de su hocico, antes de emplear su habilidad de telequinesis para reprender a su protegido. — _Recuerda tus modales para con madre, Ash, y limpia tus pies en la alfombra antes de entrar y dejar los zapatos en el recibidor. _— La proyección mental de su voz era ronca y claramente masculina, le tomó casi un año el re-descubrir su habilidad para hablar, pero gracias al esfuerzo del profesor Oak, en conjunto con el cuidado de Delia había avanzado mucho.

No que ahora supiera quien fue en realidad, pero eso le era de la menor importancia en comparación con el sentimiento de retribución que sentía no solo hacia Delia, sino también hacia Oak y en gran parte hacia Ash.

No sabía por qué en específico, pero algo en su instinto le ordenaba el proteger al chico a cualquier lugar. No que cuestionase tal reacción luego de deberle tanto a Delia, parte de sí, una parte que no tenía explicación y fundamento estaba íntimamente apegada al joven. Delia siempre es y será una parte importante de su vida, después de todo era su entrenadora.

Ya no solían entrenar como lo hacían en el pasado cuando ella tenía algo más de tiempo libre, pero la experiencia sirvió para unirles a un grado muy alto. Al punto de que era común para él el intentar ser parte de toda su vida.

Fue por eso que aparte de aprender habilidades de combate, poco a poco fue insistiendo en aprender habilidades humanas tales como cocinar, limpiar entre otras cosas. Todo lo que fuera con tal de ayudar a la mujer que había tomado un papel tan importante en su vida, al principio la entrenadora estaba algo remilgosa, pero con el tiempo y con mucha paciencia pudo enseñarle las técnicas y habilidades básicas de un ama de casa, al punto en que ambos compartían los quehaceres en poco tiempo.

Cuando el embarazo le hizo más difícil la vida a Delia, él se dio a la tarea de mantener la casa aseada, al igual que preparar la comida y ayudarle a la castaña en el baño, lo último no era una tarea que le extasiara demasiado, pero era algo que debía hacerse. Por suerte luego de nueve largos meses (según las palabras de Delia), el pequeño Ash (llamado así en honor a su fallecido padre), llegó al mundo y él por alguna razón se vio conectado al chico. Incluso más que la conexión que sentía hacia su entrenadora.

Era algo que no lograba entender, el pequeño humano era adorable cierto, pero apestaba, no parecía capaz de comunicarse adecuadamente, y para colmo de males tendía a babear sobre su pelaje. Fue algo difícil de explicar los primeros meses el por qué se sentía tan feliz de conocer a este pequeño en particular.

Conforme Ash crecía y aprendía a caminar, él tuvo finalmente la experiencia suficiente como para emplear sus habilidades y dominar su aura como para usar Telepatía. Delia estaba extasiada cuando esto ocurrió, por lo que una serie de preguntas y eventos continuaron a ese, el más incómodo de ellos y hasta ahora el más privado entre los dos, fue en el aniversario de la perdida de su marido, donde luego de acostar a Ash y dedicarse a tomar un par de copas por la ocasión, ella le preguntó si por casualidad no era una reencarnación de Ashton.

Él no supo como responder, mucho más cuando ella le confesó que algunos de sus gestos, acciones y miradas eran muy similares a los de su difunto marido. Él lo consideró, quizás era por ello que no podía recordar a fondo su infancia, o de donde provenía, pero si el sentimiento de pánico y los roces con revulsión indicaban algo, la idea no era la más popular en ese momento.

Él negó creer que así fuera posible ya que si su edad revelaba algo, es probable que ya estuviera vivo por varios años cuando Ashton aún estaba con vida. Eso sirvió para terminar con esa conversación y tema por el resto de sus vidas. Le tomó semanas a la castaña el finalmente aceptar que su loca fantasía privada de que su marido había regresado a ella después de la muerte, pero esta vez en la forma de un Pokémon era nada más que eso una fantasía.

Una vez culminó esa idea, su trato fue distinto, más libre, incluso más afectuoso que antes, el hecho de que él comenzó a llamarla madre casi semanas antes de que Ash iniciara, tal vez finalmente motivó a la castaña a mirarlo de otra forma, en este caso más filial.

Conforme transcurrió el tiempo, Delia tomó el control del restaurante de su familia conocido como _Pallet House, _lamentablemente a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ayudarla, su calidad en la cocina simplemente no igualaba a la de Delia, estaba cerca, pero nadie podía superar a la mujer cuando entraba al lugar, por lo que aprendió a servir las mesas como mesero.

Dicha acción había traído consigo una serie de cambios para el relativamente joven pueblo, algunos buenos, otros no tanto. Su presencia era un atractivo para la zona, en conjunción a que se encontraba en un ambiente donde podía interactuar con las personas por cortos períodos de tiempo, bastó para atraer una gran cantidad de turismo en el área, obligando al pueblo a perder poco a poco su tranquilidad nativa al convertirse en lenta pero firmemente, en una pequeña ciudad.

La belleza rustica de la ciudad, en conjunción con su cercanía a la playa y al sistema de transporte fluvial ayudó a que la economía de ciudad Paleta atrajera consigo elementos indeseados. Si las palabras del profesor en sus pláticas cuando venía a comer al restaurante eran de creerse.

Fue allí que la experiencia del profesor Samuel Oak sirvió para salvarlos de muchos problemas, a los que ellos y en especial él no estaban acostumbrados a lidiar. Varias compañías deseaban adquirir casi de forma hostil el dominio por el atrayente pueblo. Otro elemento que desgraciadamente fue atraído por su presencia, fue la afluencia de muchos entrenadores y coleccionistas que insistentemente trataban de intercambiar con Delia su ser por otros Pokémon.

Pero para él, el momento más tenso en esos años pasados fue cuando ingresó al restaurante un hombre llamado Giovanny, su habilidad para juzgar a las personas le había sido bastante útil para librarse de malos elementos, lo que lo hacía un miembro honorario de la policía local, pero el momento en que el hombre se acercó al pueblo su instinto le daba una terrible mala espina con este sujeto, algo le gritaba al oído el mantenerse en alerta máxima, cosa que permaneció activa incluso después de que se marchó.

Le tomó al menos cinco meses el liberarse de su paranoia, pero luego de un tiempo bajó la guardia.

Delia por otra parte había tomado dicho encuentro como una señal, y de hecho parecía mantenerlo más vigilado que nunca, en repetidas oportunidades delegaba la dirección del ahora popular restaurante a un amigo cercano con tal de entrenarlo en el laboratorio hasta que ella y el profesor estuvieran satisfechos de que era lo suficientemente poderoso como para enfrentarse a numerosos enemigos.

No obstante, Daisy May, la hija del profesor trajo una solución más factible a la ciudad, trayendo con ella a su marido quien trabajaba para una exitosa firma de seguridad. Daisy había decidido que la ciudad no era para ella, y tras largas conversaciones con el hombre, logró convencerle de abrir su propio negocio de seguridad en Paleta, la idea se discutió y planteó, para su sorpresa incluso tomando en cuenta su punto de vista.

Fue entonces que _Agencia de Seguridad Oak, _finalmente vio la luz en pueblo paleta, trayendo consigo un alivio colectivo tanto para la comunidad como para la estación de policía, al igual que un nuevo amigo a la vida del joven Ash.

Delia aún delegaba los fines de semana la dirección del restaurante a su segundo al mando con tal de entrenarle en el proceso, logrando que el pequeño Ash se hiciera muy amigo del joven Gary en cada una de esas visitas, algo que extasiaba a las madres y familiares presentes. A menudo para lograr que Delia pudiese disfrutar de una tarde apacible entre otros seres humanos que no involucrara trabajo, él hacía de niñera de ambos jóvenes.

Conforme transcurría el tiempo era común que tanto Ash como Gary estuvieran a su lado, principalmente porque él no podía despegarse de ellos por ningún motivo sin que ambos se involucraran en una serie de disparatadas aventuras que hasta el día de hoy, podría jurar le habían envejecido más de la cuenta, si las canas y ahora nuevas cicatrices en su cuerpo pueden tomarse como testamento.

— ¿Lucario, estás bien? ¿No estás a punto de pescar un resfriado no? — La voz de Delia le sacó de su rememorar de forma delicada y eficaz, él de inmediato procedió a negar con su cabeza antes de activar su telepatía con un suave y muy bajo _hum, _emergiendo de su boca. —_Solo estaba atrapado recordando el pasado, madre. Estoy lejos de atrapar un resfriado._ —

Ella sonrió de inmediato complacida por su respuesta, —Me alegra el saberlo, vamos a estas alturas el pequeño Ash debe estar a punto de explotar de impaciencia. - ¡_Mamá, Lucario! ¿Cuando van a llegar? me estoy muriendo de hambre aquí. — _Ambos se carcajearon un poco ante la predecible actitud del joven Ketchum, así que sin perder más tiempo ingresaron a la casa, él intentando al menos limpiar un poco sus patas de la tierra que contenían sus garras antes de ingresar totalmente.

Una vez situado, todos procedieron a comer, tanto Delia como él, disfrutando de lo apacible que podía ser la casa cuando Ash estaba concentrado en un solo objetivo.

**XxX**

**S**u primera derrota vino cuando Ash cumplió los siete años, había dejado al pequeño en la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de los niños del pueblo, un chico con aspiraciones a entrenador llamado Richard Johansson les había invitado a su festejo, por desgracia para el joven él tenía una atareada tarde de tareas por hacer, gracias a que el restaurante estaba siendo visitado por hombres que aparentemente podrían otorgarle una categoría más alta, por lo cual necesitaba estar allí para ayudar a Delia en lo que podía.

Por lo que para satisfacer parcialmente al chico, pasó al menos una hora en el lugar, siendo empujado de un lado a otro por los impacientes chicos. Una vez supo que la hora de la revisión llegaba, procedió a partir rumbo al restaurante, dejando en la fiesta al pequeño Ash.

Quizás fue por lo tenso que se encontraba por tal evento que no pudo presentir y prever el ataque, hasta el día de hoy no entiende como no pudo notar la intensión agresiva que dicho entrenador estaba emitiendo. Pero para cuando sus otros sentidos se dieron cuenta, ya estaba bajo ataque.

Un Charizard había envestido en su contra, lanzando una llamarada de fuego en su camino, calentando peligrosamente la tierra y rocas del lugar, el fuego le afectaba demasiado, de hecho si sus instintos le indicaban correctamente dicho elemento era una de sus debilidades, solo estar sumergido en la cercanía de la llama servía para debilitarle un poco, no demasiado pero sí lo suficiente como para alertarlo.

Empleó la habilidad _Detectar, _para encontrar rápidamente a su enemigo, en este caso en los cielos a su izquierda girando con tal de atacar nuevamente en su dirección. Gruñó en amenaza, sabiendo que dicho sonido sería ignorado en el proceso, pero también ocultaba el hecho de que sus extremidades aurales estaban alzadas y listas para procurarle el uso de una _esfera de Aura, _ uno de sus mejores ataques contra voladores.

Delia le había criado para usar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que gran cantidad de sus poderes se concentraban en ello, pero desgraciadamente los voladores tenían una ventaja que él no y eso le dejaba con pocas opciones, no que no pudiese derrotarlos, pero efectivamente tenía que trabajar más en ello.

Cuando el Charizard regresó a una altura apropiada como para recibir la esfera, alguien le tomó por la espalda y le golpeó con un _movimiento sísmico, _un ataque físico que en sus circunstancias era letal sobre su defensa. La esfera de energía apenas pudo salir de sus patas delanteras antes de que el Charizard lanzara una llamarada sobre él, destruyendo por completo toda su defensa y dejándolo indefenso ante cualquiera haya sido el atacante.

Cuando despertó temía lo peor, pero para su alivio se encontraba en el aula de enfermería del laboratorio, Chansey quien con el tiempo había madurado un poco al haberse acostumbrado al ambiente pacífico del otrora pueblo y ahora pequeña ciudad, estaba extasiada de verlo despierto, al menos por algunos segundos antes de que el cansancio le obligara a dormir de nuevo.

Días después el profesor le dio de alta y se enteró de que había sido atacado por una banda de entrenadores que pensaron podrían capturar al inusual Pokémon y huir sin que nadie se diese cuenta, por suerte para todos Matt el marido de Daisy May había escuchado las explosiones mientras dejaba a Gary en la casa de la familia Johansson y procedió a investigar solo para ver cuando los chicos arrojaban la Pokébola en dirección de un inconsciente y familiar cánido.

Para su alivio, su ausencia no afectó la calificación que _Pallet House _recibió de los críticos, y a pesar de la decepción de no ser servidos por el peculiar mesonero, su excusa para faltar era fidedigna además de entendible.

Delia y Ash no dejaron de cuidarle por esos días, y tardaron meses en dejarlo salir sin compañía para su sorpresa y felicidad. Otro cambio que su ataque había propiciado fue el como Ash percibía ahora el mundo, algo que por alguna razón consumía su ser en terror al ver que el despreocupado y confiable niño comenzaba poco a poco a ser un poco más suspicaz de los extraños.

Para su suerte no se convirtió en un recluso que interactuaba únicamente con sus conocidos, pero si podían ver tanto él como su madre, que el ataque había cambiado el mundo del chico.

Delia por su parte, para su horror invirtió al menos dos cuartos de sus ahorros en comprar una máquina y varios movimientos conocidos como MT, para intentar enseñárselos a modo de que pudiera ser más efectivo en las batallas. Intentó razonar con ella pero no pudo hacerle cambiar de opinión y antes de que lo supiera había aprendido una serie de ataques que aparentemente no eran comunes en su especie.

Aún recuerda las palabras de Delia mientras le explicaba el motivo de cada uno de los movimientos comprados, al igual que la afirmación que la familia Oak, en especial el profesor le había entregado. No era ilegal per se, pero muchos fruncían un poco el ceño ante la obvia ruptura del método tradicional, en especial fuera de Kanto.

—La tradición puede irse a la basura si significa que mi familia estará más protegida, me preocupo por ti Lucario, no me gusta hacerte batallar, pero este ataque finalmente me abrió los ojos de que allí afuera existen personas peligrosas que no se detendrán hasta conseguir lo que quieren. Para nuestra consternación tanto Ash como Gary están mostrando deseos de ser entrenadores Pokémon, ni yo ni Daisy May tenemos el corazón para negarles sus sueños, y esperamos que tu al menos, los acompañes en sus viajes con tal de mantenerlos protegidos. —

Samuel Oak fue el que prosiguió, quizás percibiendo su reticencia, — Los movimientos que hemos escogido no son al azar y van perfectamente con tu estilo. Pero al menos cuatro de ellos fueron escogidos con tal de que enfrentes a otras especies de Pokémon con los cuales tus puños y garras no sean efectivos. —

Dicho esto para su sorpresa todos sacaron y mantuvieron en sus manos alrededor de siete movimientos encapsulados, unos mostrando parcialmente el emblema de la corporación Silph, una de las más avanzadas compañías de desarrollo en las cuales confía el profesor.

Delia sin perder el tiempo procedió a explicar, —En vista de que me centré más en tus ataques físicos al no conocer demasiado sobre tu especie, un error que lamento luego de tu ataque, decidí que al menos haría que mi entrenamiento tuviera más ventajas sobre tu estilo. Es por eso que invertí en _Giga-ataque_, muy similar a _Híper-rayo, _pero es físico en naturaleza. Puedes ocasionar un gran daño con él, y me temo que te agotará rápidamente si lo usas demasiado sin importar tu nivel, debes tener cuidado. — Dicho esto ubicó dos nuevas capsulas en la mesa, — Este es _Híper-rayo_, pero en vista de que toma un considerable tiempo el re cargarlo, además de que te dejaría inmóvil por algún tiempo hizo que me diera cuenta de que no combina en lo absoluto con tu estilo, ya cuentas con _Aura esfera,_por lo que los ataques a larga distancia ya están cubiertos al esta tener un menor tiempo de recarga. Y gracias a lo que nos pudiste describir, decidimos que debido a que tu estilo de pelea te deja muy expuesto, lo mejor que podíamos hacer era el que aprendieras _Protección, _la cual será útil en tus combates cuerpo a cuerpo, no es perfecta pero al menos es lo mejor que tenemos y podemos ofrecer. —

El profesor Oak por su parte ubicó dos capsulas en la mesa, — Luego de pensarlo mucho, pensé que _ataque Psíquico _y _bola de sombras, _serían buenos ataques para defenderte de Pokémon tipo volador y fantasma, además en vista de que a pesar de tu estilo, una de tus debilidades siguen siendo los ataques físicos, por lo que tener un haz bajo la manga en contra de otros Pokémon de tipo pelea será lo más recomendable. —

Daisy May fue la última que colocó una capsula en la mesa, — Esta última para ser sinceros no estamos seguros de si podrás aprenderla o no. Se llama _tele-transportación, _y pensamos en ella como un motivo de seguridad tanto para ti, como para los chicos. Queremos que viajen juntos pero creo que eso sería exigir demasiado, no obstante si uno te necesita o si deseas pasar un tiempo con nosotros y te es posible, podrías viajar cientos de kilómetros con emplearlo. —

Su padre de inmediato frunció el ceño, —No existe evidencia alguna de que tu especie pueda aprender este ataque psíquico en particular, hasta ahora solo los Pokémon tipo psíquico han logrado emplearlo, es improbable que realmente puedas aprenderlo, pero no está mal el intentarlo, pero debes tener en cuenta que una vez usado incluso si no funciona en ti, la habilidad estará latente en tu genética y podrás transmitirla a tus futuras crías. En especial aquellas del tipo Psíquico. —

Algo mortificado ante la mención de cachorros, el cánido simplemente decidió dejar eso a un lado, intentando ignorar las risas y miradas que las mujeres le estaban arrojando a sabiendas de su timidez en el asunto.

En especial con la insistente de Chansey y sus sutiles maniobras de cortejo, o la agresiva Growlithe de la estación de policía que literalmente ofrecía su litera con tal de proceder al acto en particular. Lo peor es que sus instintos le indicaban que era lo correcto, pero por alguna razón parte de sí aún no estaba cómodo con la idea.

Aunque las capsulas restantes le estaban carcomiendo en curiosidad no preguntó por ellas, por alguna razón las habían comprado, quizás eran para algunos de los Pokémon de Matt, lo cual tenía sentido, en especial porque estos formaban parte del sistema de seguridad del laboratorio y el pueblo.

Asintiendo en reconocimiento a esta posibilidad, además de en aceptación por los movimientos ofrecidos, se alzó y miró directamente a Delia con tal de proseguir. —_Haré lo que pueda por proteger a nuestra familia. _ — dicho esto también miró en dirección de Daisy May, que suspiró aliviada en ver que también les consideraba familia.

Para su ligero horror Delia sacó su Pokébola de su dije, significando que para el proceso necesitaba estar dentro de ella, algo que sinceramente detestaba. Delia sonrió apacible, comprendiendo su dilema y todas sus dudas se fueron de su mente, no lo hacía por un mero capricho de su entrenadora, sino también como una forma de hacerse más fuerte con tal de cumplir su objetivo de proteger a todos aquellos que amaba.

Asintiendo, el rayo de luz se activó y lo disolvió en pequeñas partículas que pudieron ser inmediatamente absorbidas por la máquina con tal de ser almacenadas dentro de la unidad.

No es que fuera doloroso, pero solía ser monótono y por lo general aburrido el mantenerte en éxtasis por largos períodos de tiempo. Además de que solía disminuir un poco la capacidad física hasta que los músculos regresaran a su condición original.

Una vez ingresado, le tomaría para su frustración al menos un mes entero dentro del aparato con tal de aprender todas las habilidades, hasta el día de hoy todos culpaban a la capsula de tele-transportación por un período tan largo de aprendizaje en la máquina MT. Pero el hecho de que pudiera emplear el movimiento bastó para satisfacer incluso al sorprendido e incrédulo profesor Oak.

Cierto, solo podía emplearlo una vez y tras ello, necesitaba al menos un día entero de descanso antes de poder emplear cualquier otra habilidad nuevamente. Lo cual eliminaba la capacidad bélica del movimiento y simplemente dejaba su funcionalidad de transporte. No estaba mal si le permitían decirlo.

Conforme pasó el tiempo, Ash y Gary llegaron a ser grandes rivales por el título del mejor entrenador Pokémon que haya existido, ambos habían tomado sus sesiones de entrenamiento muy en serio, pero más que nada su cercanía influenciaba positivamente a cada uno. Ash era un chico impulsivo y de poco pensar cuando estaba emocionado. Era alguien que solía dejarse llevar por sus emociones e instintos, lo cual no era malo, ni implicaba que fuese tonto, pero dicha conducta habían llevado al chico a una serie de problemas, que harían que el pelaje negro y azul de su cabeza se tornara blanco por la preocupación.

Gary por otra parte era un buen chico, pero su ego estaba creciendo casi tan rápido como su habilidad para leer, el chico era culto, refinado y definitivamente tenía un buen ojo para la coordinación de ataques. Pensaba de forma meticulosa los movimientos de sus oponentes, casi prediciéndolos con una precisión envidiable.

Más cuando ambos estaban juntos su rivalidad los llevaba a intentar opacar al otro, Ash comenzaba a pensar más al lado de Gary, al punto en que podría llegar a sorprender al chico con sus planes y creatividad. Gary por otra parte, se hacía más impulsivo, menos metódico y más impredecible.

Luego llegó el momento en que si era franco, marcó la separación de los dos amigos, fue un día como cualquier otro, Ash y Gary ya contaban con quince años recién cumplidos, en cuestión de meses podrán salir al campo como entrenadores novicios con un Pokémon primario que el mismo profesor Oak les entregaría.

Otros dos chicos iniciarían su viaje junto a ellos, miembros de la comunidad que normalmente visitaban el restaurante, conocidos, pero no amigos de la familia Ketchum u Oak.

Los chicos estaban pescando, una actividad que si le preguntaban era aburrida generalmente, al final terminó durmiéndose en el pasto, solo para despertar ante la estruja de ambos chicos por quedarse con una antigua y desgastada Pokébola, al principio no entendía el porqué de semejantes acciones e intentó intervenir. Pero el fuerte palpitar de su corazón, en conjunción con un sentimiento de familiaridad le impidieron el detener la pelea.

Al final la bisagra de la Pokébola cedió y ambos se quedaron con una mitad del artefacto, cada uno decidió tomar esto como un momento en que debían tomar distintos caminos al admitir que ambos estaban interesados en una misma meta. Lo cual los hacía verdaderos rivales.

Supo que a pesar de los intentos de Delia y Daisy May, los chicos habían ya tomado su decisión y no había nada que lo impidiera.


	6. La vida continua, el inicio del viaje

**E**l tiempo transcurrió más rápido de lo que todos esperaban, y antes de que se dieran cuenta Ash había alcanzado los quince años y estaba preparado para recibir su licencia de entrenamiento Pokémon junto con una criatura inicial.(*)

Luego de una larga celebración, él había decidido el dormir temprano con tal de despertar al ya no tan pequeño Ash con tal de que acudiera a su cita en el laboratorio del profesor. Más a pesar de su esfuerzo algo, o en especial un sueño, le mantuvo dormido incluso cuando Delia había intentado despertarle.

Fue el grito proveniente del cuarto de Ash, lo que finalmente logró sacarle de su profundo sueño dándose cuenta casi de inmediato con que había, al igual que su joven protegido, dormido de más, de hecho demasiado y estaban bastante atrasados para el evento. No alcanzó a levantar una de sus patas cuando Ash, aún vistiendo su piyama salió disparado hacia la casa del profesor Oak por medio de la puerta principal.

Intentó seguirlo pero la mano de Delia en su hombro le había llamado la atención inmediatamente, le miró directo al rostro y lo que vio le sorprendió enseguida. — Lucario, debemos hablar. — fue lo que le dijo, sabía que era lo que la mujer deseaba comentar, y parte de él sabía que este día llegaría más para su sorpresa, se encontró con que no estaba preparado.

Ella al parecer, si lo estaba, —No puedo dejar de pensar en los peligros en que mi muchacho se meterá en ese enorme mundo allá afuera, intento ser optimista pero simplemente no puedo, se que Ash es muy capaz, tal vez incluso más de lo que yo fui a su edad gracias a tu ayuda, pero necesito saber que mi pequeño no solo obtendrá más ayuda allí afuera, sino que también un familiar que lo proteja cuando lo necesite. No puedo hacer nada para detenerlo, pero sí puedo encomendarte la tarea de proteger a nuestro Ash, — Dicho esto procedió a abrazarle, tomándole por sorpresa. —Se que es extraño, pero siento que eres mi hijo incluso cuando no fui yo quien te trajo al mundo. Una parte de mí siempre atesorará el momento en que pude traerte a mi vida. Es un día que bendigo a pesar de las circunstancias. Me haría muy feliz que acompañaras a Ash en sus aventuras. —

— _¿Pero madre, que hay contigo?_ — No podía creer que parte suya no pudiera aceptar la idea de partir con Ash y dejar a Delia sola en pueblo paleta, más su instinto, su corazón, su alma ansiaban por partir al lado del chico a como diera lugar.

Delia parecía comprender esto, incluso más que él mismo. —Lucario, esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego, volveremos a vernos cuando regresen de sus aventuras, y yo siempre tendré las puertas abiertas para ustedes, siempre y sin importar lo que pase. —

El sonido de un automóvil detenerse frente a la casa llamó la atención de ambos, no muchas personas en pueblo Paleta los usaban, y a menudo eran solo los extranjeros los que los empleaban, por lo que de inmediato ambos estaban en alerta máxima a sabiendas de que no siempre los extraños portaban buenas noticias.

Fue por eso que la voz de Gary les sorprendió cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, —Hola, buenos días, tía Delia, Lucario, ¿están en casa? Soy yo Gary, — ambos de inmediato procedieron a recibir al invitado, encontrándose para su sorpresa que estaba acompañado de al menos seis chicas muy bien vestidas.

—Hola, sabía que estarían aquí, por lo que vine para despedirme y tal vez convencer a Lucario de que venga conmigo en mi viaje. ¿Que dices compañero? — La sonrisa en el rostro del chico era forzada, quizás sabiendo de antemano la respuesta del cánido.

Él meneó en negativa su cabeza, — _Lo siento Gary, pero debo proteger a Ash, no obstante si te encuentras en problemas, no dudes en contactarme por medio del Pokedex de Ash y estaré a tu lado más rápido de lo que puedas decir mi nombre._ —

Gary asintió, sonriendo más calmo ante esas palabras, — Entiendo, pero es una lástima, ambos hacemos una gran combinación. Podríamos haber conquistado fácilmente el campeonato. —

Delia de inmediato agregó, — Legalmente Lucario aún es mi Pokémon Gary, podrá acompañar a Ash en sus viajes más no podrá luchar por él en sus batallas, al menos no sin que un cierto número de normas se cumpla. Por lo que Ash tendrá que empezar de cero como tú. —

Una vez el chico escuchó eso, su rostro finalmente parecía más relajado, —Entiendo tía Delia, y sin ofender, pero sin la ayuda de Lucario, Ash no tendrá posibilidades en mi contra, —

El cánido al escuchar esto, dio quizás el último consejo que podría darle al chico antes de que separasen caminos. — _Siempre estuve orgulloso de tu confianza Gary, pero recuerda que puede cegarte en el momento menos apropiado. Además, puede que quizás aún no hayas encontrado tu verdadero camino. _— No supo por qué dijo lo último, pero algo en el sabía que Gary no estaba destinado a ser un entrenador Pokémon, al menos no como Ash.

El aludido, algo confundido pero aún sonriente afirmó, —Entonces me temo que esta es mi despedida, oh, en el camino me encontré con Ash ¿hay alguna razón por la que está andando por el pueblo en su piyama? —

Delia sonrió, — Creo que tanto Ash como Lucario comparten más de lo que crees Gary, ambos son imposibles de levantar cuando no desean hacerlo por cuenta propia. —

**XxX**

**L**e tomó al menos quince minutos el tener preparada tanto la mochila que portaría en su espalda, como aquella que Ash portaría en la suya, ambas repletas de elementos vitales para el aseo personal y otras necesidades.

Observó en dirección de Delia, pudiendo notar un ligero rastro de lágrimas surcar por sus mejillas a medida que continuaba cocinando, no la culpaba, y francamente tampoco se atrevía a acercarse a ella, sabía que si la observaba llorar jamás partiría de su lado, y parte de sí, por más egoísta que lo hiciera sentir sabía que debía partir con Ash.

Estaba seguro de que Delia también lo sabía, el hecho de que estuviera esforzándose tanto a no estallar en llanto develaba mucho.

Intentó enfocarse en los últimos detalles de su mochila, vendas, brebajes médicos, píldoras revitalizadoras, calcio, y otros implementos eran en lo que debía estar concentrándose en este momento, no podía regresar a este lugar para recoger un elemento olvidado, no cuando Delia estaba confiando en él para mantener a Ash a raya, no podía fallar.

Fue allí que el sonido de la puerta de la casa abriéndose llamó su atención, enfocó sus sentidos y para su alivio Ash finalmente había regresado, curiosamente traía consigo un elemento que a pesar de jamás haberlo conocido antes, podría jurar le es familiar de alguna forma.

De hecho podía jurar que su piel se estaba erizando en reconocimiento, pero, no era posible, a menos de que fuera realmente alguien de ese pasado que ya no podía recordar.

Se enfocó en esa nueva presencia, ignorando todo lo demás, a sabiendas de que Delia solo confirmaba que todo había salido bien._Era alguien pequeño, impaciente, en parte por el joven al que fue asignado, también indignado por perder su libertad. Sin embargo estaba curiosamente interesado en el joven entrenador, aparentemente no era un novato cualquiera si la forma en que lidió con él en el laboratorio indicaba algo. _Lucario_c_erró su enlace con el Aura una vez vislumbró suficiente sobre el nuevo invitado.

Sonrió para si mismo, el Pokémon de Ash aparentemente mostraba interés en el chico, quizás por el resultado de su largo entrenamiento. Lo cual significaba que habían empezado las cosas con buen pie. Satisfecho, y dispuesto a terminar de empacar, decidió dejar las presentaciones a cargo de Delia.

**Notas de Autor**

* La diferencia se explicará a medida que la historia avanza, no obstante en capítulos anteriores dejé una pista clara que les dirá que fue lo que ocurrió en sí.


	7. Lecciones de vida

**D**elia estaba asombrada de cuan distinto parecía su pequeño una vez este surgió de su habitación por lo que quizás seria la última vez en mucho tiempo.

Estaba sorprendida del atuendo que había escogido para viajar alrededor de Kanto, estaba segura de que escogería los jeans, la sudadera negra y la camisa con los colores oficiales de la liga Pokémon de Kanto, en especial la gorra por la cual se esforzó tanto en adquirir.

Más para su sorpresa, (y ligera decepción en el sentido de la moda de su hijo) lo único que Ash había conservado de sus ropas usuales fueron sus tenis. Del resto, el chico estaba vestido de pies a cabeza con lo que parecía ser una versión humana de Lucario. Pantalones deportivos azul oscuro con al menos cinco cierres visibles. (No que entendiera la necesidad de tantos en las vestimentas actuales) el pantalón era holgado, y aparentemente cómodo para cualquier actividad física, su sudadera era negra con vestigios de azul en las mangas, espalda y caperuza, todo esto revelaba que Ash pensaba más en practicidad y comodidad antes que apariencias. (Lo cual estaba segura lo heredó de su padre).

Pero más que nada le recordaba a Delia en demasía cuanta influencia tenia Lucario sobre su pequeño, no que le molestara, de hecho estaba segura de que si Ashton estuviera con vida aprobaría la elección de Ash al contar con una gran cantidad de azul, su color favorito.

Sonrió al verlo cubrir los últimos detalles en su mochila al mismo tiempo en que hablaba animosamente con un reservado Pikachu en la sala de la casa, sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ambos fuesen inseparables. Pero por ahora establecer la confianza y respeto mutuo era lo primordial en su carrera.

Suspiró al verlo buscar sus vendajes de entrenamiento con tal de cubrir sus manos, sabía que Ash se había acostumbrado a ellos luego de que la rutina física con Lucario se tornara más hacia la defensa personal. Fueron necesarios al principio con tal de proteger su piel, pero luego de un tiempo se volvieron una costumbre y era normal el que los usara a menudo. No a diario, pero si lo suficiente como para creer que quizás su sueño era el ser un luchador más que un entrenador. (Algo que para su alivio, fue nada más que un miedo infundado).

Ella miró el paquete que portaba en sus manos, estaba nerviosa de la reacción de Ash por su contenido. Al igual que algo remilgosa de partir de ellos, pero necesitaba saber que a pesar de todo Ashton aún seguía siendo parte de la vida de su hijo a pesar de ya no estar con ellos.

—¡Ash, cariño! ¿Tienes un par de minutos para regalarle a tu madre antes de partir? Hay algo que quiero darte. —

Tanto Ash como Pikachu voltearon en su dirección, ambos con un nivel distinto de ansiedad en sus rostros. El Pokémon aún estaba desconfiado de ellos, lo cual es lógico si su presentimiento de que su captura era aún reciente era correcta. Ash por otra parte parecía ansioso, quizás nervioso de que ella intentara detenerlo. Algo no tan alejado de la verdad, si era sincera consigo misma.

—¡Claro mamá! Siempre tendré algo de tiempo para compartir contigo. — Delia sonrió de inmediato una vez escuchó esas palabras emerger de su boca, intentó no arruinar el momento con demasiadas expresiones de amor, sabía que debía primero cumplir su cometido antes de ceder a sus instintos maternales.

Con una mirada y una sonrisa procedió a sentarse en el sofá más cercano, cuidadosa de no pisar al aún desconfiado Pikachu en el proceso, no deseaba recibir una descarga del claramente ansioso monstruo.

Ash por su parte se sentó justo al frente de ella, entre ambos se encontraba un mesón y encima del mismo Pikachu que había saltado sobre ella para evitarla mientras ella pasaba, curioso observaba lo que acontecía. Delia podía ver que Pikachu aun estaba algo ansioso por la aparente ausencia de Lucario, en especial luego de que el pequeño Pokémon recibiera el susto de su vida ante su presencia.

Era claro que nunca había visto a un miembro de su especie, mucho menos con un nivel semejante, lo que revelaba que quizás este Pikachu apenas estaba empezando a explorar el mundo antes de ser capturado.

Delia decidió dejar sus conclusiones a un lado y suspirando con tal de calmar sus agotados nervios, comentó, —Ash, se que no puedo detenerte en tu viaje, no sería justo de mi parte el hacerlo por más que quiera. Pero se que estás preparado para enfrentar tu vida con todo lo que tienes, y bajo ningún motivo puedo en buena conciencia, impedir que busques tu camino en la vida. —

Sonrió en su dirección, orgullosa de sus mejillas coloradas ante sus palabras, Ash podía ser impetuoso, quizás algo creído algunas veces, algo que heredó de ella más que de su padre, pero sabía muy bien que cuando Ash ponía su corazón en algo, pocas cosas podían impedirle el intentarlo. Podía ser cabeza dura, pero era tenaz, insistente y para su orgullo no un completo cabeza hueca como su padre.

No es que tampoco fuera el foco más brillante, estaba consciente de que su hijo desgraciadamente no heredó su interés académico más si el sentido de aventura de su padre. No obstante con algo de paciencia y con la ayuda de Lucario, fue capaz de al menos guiarlo hasta un punto en que todas sus acciones no fueran instintivas.

Amaba a Ashton, pero muchas veces su densidad podía ser frustrante, además de peligrosa. Sabía que Ash seguía los pasos de su padre, pero el infierno se congelaría primero antes de que ella dejara que su pequeño se arriesgara por el mundo sin tener un módico de sentido común en su cuerpo.

—¿Mamá, sucede algo? — La voz de Ash le tomó por sorpresa, en especial cuando la voz de Pikachu de inmediato siguió a la suya en una aparente exclamación de curiosidad y preocupación. Suspiró para si misma al darse cuenta de que se había enfrascado en los recuerdos y pensamientos propios, algo que a menudo solía ocurrirle cuando era discípula de Samuel.

Ella sonrió, negando con el rostro antes de comentar, —Solo estaba perdida en mis recuerdos, lo siento. — Dicho esto ella finalmente dejó sobre la mesa la caja que hasta ahora había sostenido en su regazo. Ash y Pikachu observaron con cautela pero clara curiosidad el objeto hasta que ella interrumpió la escena con sus palabras.

—Ash, aquí adentro está algo muy preciado para mí, algo que sinceramente quisiera que llevaras contigo. — Dicho esto, ella alzó la tapa de la caja revelando adentro una serie de objetos de diversa índole: Fotos, cartas, ropa y gran cantidad de medallas. Ella introdujo su mano y extrajo de inmediato un par de guantes color verde oscuro, seguido luego por una muy maltratada pero aún identificable medalla trueno.

— Estos son los guantes que tu papá usaba a tu edad, se que no están a la moda y que están un poco maltratados pero me gustaría que los llevaras contigo. — Ella sonrió al ver que los guantes contrastaban enormemente con las ropas que su hijo usaba en estos momentos, por lo que agregó, —No obstante, no puedes usarlos con esas ropas, quizás cuando uses los jeans y la camisa de la liga sea una buena idea, pero creo que con estas ropas quedarían mejor estos. — De nuevo introdujo su mano en la caja, sacando de inmediato un par de guantes de color negro. Eran un poco más grandes al ser de adultos, pero aún podían servirle a Ash con tal de proteger sus manos. En especial por la placa metálica que cubría la parte posterior de la palma.

Vio que Ash estaba por protestar por lo que de inmediato agregó, — No te estoy forzando a usarlos o algo, — Solo para ser de inmediato detenida de proseguir cuando Ash se alzó del mueble moviendo sus brazos al frente en una señal de 'detente'.

—No, mamá no es que no quiera usarlos, pero son valiosos recuerdos de papá, ¿Estás segura de que quieres que los use? — Dicho esto de inmediato posó sus manos sobre dichos guantes, alzándolos con algo de reverencia y cariño. No habían muchos recuerdos de su padre que él haya podido poseer para sí mismo.

Delia por otra parte suspiró aliviada de ver que Ashton aún era parte de la vida de su hijo, —Estoy segura cariño, papá no querría que estuvieran guardados en el closet como hasta ahora han estado. De hecho estoy segura de que si estuviera aquí con nosotros sería él quien estuviera dándote estos obsequios de su primera experiencia como entrenador. — Cerró la caja con cuidado, dando a entender que ya no había más que sacar de ella que pudiera ser de utilidad para su hijo, sin embargo la medalla trueno aún estaba fuera de la misma.

Ash sin duda notó ese detalle, —¿Erm, mamá olvidaste la medalla? creo que no es legal el transferir una medalla de entrenador a entrenador, además es de un diseño diferente al de hoy en día. — Ella asintió, mientras tomaba dicho objeto entre sus dedos y le acariciaba apaciblemente en remembranza.

—Esta medalla es un recuerdo muy importante para mi, Ash, me recuerda una época en la que perdí mi rumbo por un tiempo, luego de muchos inconvenientes, tu padre finalmente pudo hacerme recapacitar, pero en el proceso arruinó su oportunidad de participar en el torneo Indigo al perder casi todas sus medallas en la batalla por liberarme de mi pasado. Muchas de sus medallas quedaron irreconocibles, y solo esta sobrevivió en un estado al menos aceptable como para servir como memento. — Ella sonrió por algunos segundos, realmente sumida en sus recuerdos y en las palabras que se emitieron en aquel distante momento. Pero, dispuesta a enseñarle a Ash una lección que ella consideraba vital, procedió a colocar la medalla justo en frente del chico mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

—Ash, en el camino te encontrarás personas que te ofrecerán una tentación irresistible, una y otra vez sin importar donde estés, siempre existirá alguien que pueda intentar tomar algo de ti, con tu permiso o sin él, quiero que conserves esta medalla como un recuerdo, no solo de tu padre y de mis fallos, sino de que en la vida te encontrarás momentos en los que tomarás decisiones que sacrificarán un sueño o una amistad. En esta pequeña medalla puedes siempre recordar que la victoria y la gloria no son siempre lo más importante en tu vida, y que a veces los amigos valen más que cualquier otra cosa material que puedas encontrar. — Dicho esto, empujó ligeramente con la punta de sus dedos al pequeño objeto por sobre la superficie de la mesa con dirección a Ash, que observaba atónito.

Incluso Pikachu parecía comprender la importancia que semejante objeto representaba por lo que respetuosamente mantenía su distancia del mismo.

Ash por otra parte simplemente observó la medalla por algunos segundos antes de asentir ligeramente, intentando en vano contener las lágrimas que intentaban desbordarse por sus ojos ante la emoción que le invadía. Con manos temblorosas pero decididas, tomó la medalla y con un movimiento meticuloso procedió a colocarla justo al frente de su corazón. Delia por otra parte no pudo contener más la emoción que le embargaba y levantándose súbitamente, olvidó su decoro y saltando sobre la mesa para luego sentarse al lado de su hijo procedió a abrazarle lo más fuerte que podía con tal de recordarle cuan importante era en su vida.

Pikachu, quien a pesar de sentirse algo incómodo con la escena, decidió otorgarle algo de privacidad a la pareja de humanos, intentó ir en dirección de la cocina esperando encontrar de nuevo al extraño Pokémon que habitaba en este lugar, solo para no encontrarlo por ningún lado para su frustración.

Vencido y algo hambriento gracias al olor, decidió ir en dirección de su entrenador con tal de trasmitirle su necesidad de alimento, solo para encontrarse para su sorpresa que el Pokémon desconocido ya se encontraba allí en la sala esta vez hablando serenamente con ambos humanos como si estuviera intentando animarles.

Pero lo más importante, es que en el suelo en un plato para Pokémon, se encontraba una buena porción de Pokechow, severamente bañada en salsa de tomate. Una combinación que curiosamente no pudo resistir.

Minutos luego estaba tendido sobre el suelo, su estómago completamente distendido mientras el lo frotaba en satisfacción, los humanos ya no estaban emocionales, pero podía notar que ya estaban preparándose para culminar los últimos detalles antes de que el entrenador partiera.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las cosas ya no parecían tan mal luego de ser capturado.

**Notas de autor:**

**El siguiente capítulo será mucho mas largo, para justificar lo corto de los últimos dos. No obstante luego de ello es probable que me tome un pequeño descanso con tal de alejarme mas en lo escrito. Ya que mi ventaja de cuarenta páginas está desapareciendo rapidamente y quiero recuperarlo para no perder el hilo de la historia. Además he descuidado mucho mis otras actualizaciones debo intentar resusitarlas. **

**Ya por fin en mi computadora apareció el primer atisbo de una pareja. Aunque es claro qué pareja es la que apoyo si leen atentamente el primer capítulo. Mi única pista, es que es pelirroja. **

**Con respecto a Lucario, aun está en veremos, pero la sugerencia de uno de los lectores que ha dejado review está tomando con cada día que pasa mas espacio en mi cabeza. Puede que la haga o no, la semilla ya está plantada no obstante les advierto que no soy el tipo de autor que complace las peticiones de sus lectores. **


	8. Partida: Nadie dijo que sería sencillo

**L**ucario observó por última vez la casa que por tantos años había sido su hogar, debía admitir que se encontraba dividido. No obstante, había prometido proteger al pequeño Ash lo mejor que pudiera y no pensaba fallarle a Delia bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Miró a su izquierda, observando atentamente cómo el joven estaba reaccionando a esa situación. Para su sorpresa, no podía más que percibir un intenso sentimiento de emoción por la aventura, casi superior al que él mismo sentía en estos instantes. Dirigió entonces su mirada al pequeño Pokémon que les acompañaba, éste parecía contento de no estar atrapado dentro de la Pokébola, caminaba al lado de Ash de forma discreta y contemplativa, definitivamente el porte del chico además de su entrenamiento le llamaban la atención al joven roedor eléctrico.

No que le sorprendiera demasiado, él más o menos entendía la reticencia del joven roedor, muchos de los que partieron hoy en día, excluyendo a Gary y Ash, parecían no tomar seriamente la aventura en la que se embarcaban. Para muchos de ellos esto era un juego, una forma de conseguir amigos y más que nada, una prueba de madurez que debían superar para demostrarles a sus familias que estaban preparados para las responsabilidades que el mundo les tenía deparadas.

No obstante, algo muy dentro suyo sabía que el mundo exterior podía ser engañoso y traicionero, peligros constantes acechan en cada bosque y camino. No todas las personas que se encontrarían tendrían las mejores intenciones y, por más extraño que lo pareciera, algo cercano a un recuerdo parecía susurrarle en la memoria que Ash en especial encontraría pruebas que a menudo exigirán la vida del chico y mucho más en caso de fallar. No era algo que realmente tomara en serio y a menudo lo consideraba simple paranoia, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a ignorar tales sensaciones por completo.

—¿Sucede algo, Lucario? —preguntó Ash, sacándolo de inmediato de sus pensamientos. Él negó de inmediato con el rostro y respondió: —_Sólo __estoy __pensando__, __Ash__.__ — _

El chico asintió regresando su vista al camino, de nuevo a menudo chequeando que Pikachu aún estuviera a su lado. Aparentemente estaba algo nervioso de que estuviera libre de su Pokébola, lo cual era entendible. Estuvo a punto de calmar sus nervios cuando pudo sentir la presencia de un Pokémon en uno de los estanques aledaños, al parecer todos los entrenadores que salieron del pueblo incluyendo a Gary, habían pasado por alto al muy bien camuflado amigo. De los otros chicos lo esperaba, pero de Gary le sorprendía y culpaba en demasía a sus padres por permitirle ir a su viaje en un automóvil.

Para su sorpresa, Ash también parecía estar ignorando al Pokémon, lo cual le dejaba sospechando que quizás Gary no tenía la culpa del todo, aparentemente la criatura era bastante buena escondiéndose de los humanos y Pokémon novicios. Lamentablemente para él o ella, en el momento en que se cruzó en su camino las cosas habían cambiado.

—¡_Primera __lección __Ash, __siempre __está __atento __a __tu __entorno! __Vamos, __detente __por __un __minuto __y __concéntrate__, __¿__qué __percibes?_ — Sonrió al ver que el chico de inmediato comenzó a ser más atento a sus alrededores, una costumbre que debe admitir le tomó al menos un par de años en aprender. No porque fuera tonto, más bien el muchacho era un mar de energía, difícil sino imposible de mantener estática por mucho tiempo. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y era vencido en el proceso por Gary, Ash fue aprendiendo a controlar sus impulsos; a observar, analizar y actuar conforme a lo planeado.

La gracia del asunto es que Ash resultó ser un muy buen estratega, de hecho era natural en ello, el joven contaba con una envidiable visión de dimensiones y desplazamiento que francamente su madre insistió lo heredó de su padre. Tristemente, dicha habilidad parecía sólo aparecer cuando planeaba una posible batalla Pokémon, cualquier otro intento de Delia en enseñarle matemáticas resultó frecuentemente infructuoso.

—¡Pikachu, trueno hacia ese charco de la izquierda! —ordenó Ash en voz baja, logrando una afirmación del roedor. Para su sorpresa, el pequeño animal liberó una cantidad enorme de energía que francamente, no podía creer provenía de algo tan pequeño. Él ignoró ese breve atisbo de orgullo que surgía en su corazón al ver al pequeño roedor noquear de un solo ataque al ahora identificable Poliwag. —Excelente ataque Pikachu —comentó en su idioma nativo, logrando que la pequeña criatura acariciara su nuca con su pata derecha en aparente vergüenza ante su halago.

—¿En serio lo piensas? —Respondió Pikachu esta vez observando con algo de incomodidad como Ash procedía a capturar al rival caído en una de sus Pokébolas.

Lucario podía comprender su incomodidad; —Descuida, Poliwag está ahora en buenas manos, al menos ya no tendrá que luchar por su vida en la naturaleza. y Ash cuidará bien de él o ella. — Pikachu asintió mientras observaba que el humano había liberado casi de inmediato a la criatura acuática con tal de inspeccionarla.

—Los humanos no son como creía, al menos no él. —comentó Pikachu, mientras observaba la escena con un atisbo de aprobación, al ver que el chico aplicaba una recién extraída loción sobre la ahora claramente identificada hembra. —En el bosque se cuentan tantas cosas de los humanos, sobre todo historias provenientes de aquellos Pokémon que decidieron huir. —

Lucario comprendía a qué iba todo eso. —Ciertamente, hay humanos que son un peligro para nosotros, no puedo decir lo contrario cuando yo soy un producto del maltrato o descuido de un entrenador. — Lucario se detuvo un momento a mirar al ahora atento Pikachu, antes de observar a Ash nuevamente. —No obstante un humano me salvó de una muerte segura, me cuidó, alimentó y entrenó sin pedir nada a cambio más que mi felicidad. Juré después de semejante acto el estar con ellos sin importar la circunstancia. —Sonrió al ver que Ash regresaba a él con Poliwag en sus brazos, muy probablemente con la intención de presentarla.

—¡Oh, vamos chicos, no es justo cuando hablan en su idioma natal, no puedo entender nada de lo que dicen! — El chico sonrió al ver como la pequeña Poliwag parecía impactada ante la presencia de Lucario. —Oh, miren eso, creo que tienes otra admiradora, Lucario. —Una carcajada emergió de su boca al ver que su Poliwag parecía a punto de hervir en pena al estar completamente roja ante su comentario.

Lucario sólo sonrió, esperando que el chico no estuviera en la razón. —_Mi __instinto __me __dice __que __tarde __o __temprano __podré __decir __lo __mismo __de __ti, __Ash. __No __obstante__, __lo __más __importante __es __la __cortesía. __Mucho __gusto __Poliwag, __soy __Lucario__, __el __acompañante __de __Ash._—

—Y yo soy Pikachu, el Pokémon inicial de Ash, lamento el ataque, sólo seguía ordenes. —Agregó el roedor en su lengua nativa, Poliwag por su parte sólo asintió tímida.

—Soy Poliwag, es un gusto. —

Ash sólo frunció el ceño. —Oye, ¿sabes? me va a tomar un tiempo el acostumbrarme a no entenderlos —comentó el moreno mientras acariciaba la frente de la pequeña criatura en sus manos quien, por su parte, parecía apreciar la acción. —Ya sabes, con los Pokémon del profesor podía entender el sentimiento o la intención que transmitían con sólo verlos. —

Lucario asintió. —_Eso __es __porque __tenías __familiaridad __con __ellos, __con __algo __de __tiempo __podrás __lograr __el __mismo __nivel __de __comunicación._—

Pikachu miró a Lucario por algunos segundos antes de preguntar. —¿Por qué no traduces lo que decimos?, ¿no será más práctico al final? — Poliwag asintió ligeramente aún instalada en los brazos del chico. El cánido por su parte negó y comentó.

—_Habrán __ocasiones __en __que __no __estaré __con __Ash __y __no __contarán __conmigo __para __lograr __comunicarse, __es __mejor __que __creen __fuertes __lazos __que __salten __dichas __barreras. __Es __un __beneficio __que __sólo __se __hará __más __visible __a __la __larga._—

Pikachu frunció el ceño por su parte y agregó: —¿Todo contigo debe sonar a una lección que debemos aprender? —

Lucario por su parte simplemente se carcajeó ante lo dicho, ignorando al confundido humano ante él, por lo que tradujo de inmediato las palabras de Pikachu. Ash sólo sonrió mientras miraba a su Pikachu con un nuevo respeto en el rostro.

—¡Sabía que no era el único que pensaba eso! Pikachu, creo que seremos los mejores amigos. —

Poliwag de inmediato volteó en dirección del chico, sus grandes ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de ser derramadas. —Tú también serás mi amiga Poliwag ¿no es así, Pikachu? — El referido de inmediato asintió en dirección de la recién capturada. Definitivamente estaba aceptando cada vez más lo que el destino le había deparado al juntarle con ese chico en particular.

Lucario comprendiendo que ya era hora de partir comentó—: _Lamento __ser __el __aguafiestas, __pero __Poliwag __debe __regresar __a __su __Pokébola __para __recuperar __sus __energías._— La aludida de inmediato asintió despidiéndose con su pequeña aleta de ambos Pokémon, antes de desaparecer en un haz de luz roja.

Ash, aparentemente satisfecho por su captura, sonrió antes de ubicar la Pokébola en su sostenedor magnético. —A este ritmo, completar el Pokedex será tarea fácil. —

Lucario asintió, después de todo el profesor también le había entregado una misión a Ash, otorgándole el pequeño aparato con el cual podría registrar todos los Pokémon que vislumbrara en sus viajes.

Sin decir más nada, el trío partió rumbo a la ciudad Viridian, desgraciadamente en el camino parecía que el ataque de Ash sobre Poliwag había puesto en máxima alerta al resto de las criaturas, por lo que el chico no pudo ni capturar nuevos elementos o tener tiempo suficiente para que el Pokedex registrara sus nombres y código.

No obstante Lucario estaba en alerta, algo en el ambiente se sentía ligeramente desagradable, hasta el punto en que le era casi imposible el no sospechar que algo malo estaba por ocurrir u ocurriendo por esa ruta.

—¿Sucede algo, Lucario? Te ves algo tenso desde hace un rato, —preguntó Ash al mismo tiempo que lentamente se arrodillaba en el piso con tal de permitirle a un sorprendido Pikachu que montara en sus hombros. El roedor observó a Lucario por apoyo y el cánido simplemente afirmó que debía hacerlo. Más que nada por que algo dentro suyo le indicaba que era lo más natural en cuanto a esos dos se trataba.

—_El __bosque __se __siente __algo __tenso, __Ash, __como __si...__¡CUIDADO!_—exclamó Lucario al ver que de entre el bosque emergía una gran cantidad de hojas navaja. Lamentablemente, si bien el ataque no golpeó a ninguno de los tres, sí cumplió el objetivo de separarlos el uno del otro.

—Pikachu, Impacto-trueno —ordenó Ash al ver que al menos dos hombres emergían de entre los arbustos siendo acompañados por un Vinesaur y un Charizard respectivamente.

—Vinesaur, redirige esa electricidad al suelo con tus lianas, Charizard usa lanzallamas en el mocoso — comentó el más alto de los atacantes mientras que el segundo arrojaba dos Pokébolas más a la refriega mientras gritaba—: Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan quiero que golpeen a ese Lucario hasta dejarlo inconsciente, no le den espacio para... demonios — Su diatriba había sido cortada de golpe cuando Lucario empleó por primera vez en batalla, su habilidad psíquica en contra de ambos Pokémon, a sabiendas de cuán devastador era el poder sobre los de su especie.

Ambos contrincantes cayeron de lleno sobre los pies de su maestro, quien de inmediato los regresó a sus Pokébolas. No obstante, Lucario no tenía intención de dejarle llamar a más refuerzos por lo que emprendió en carrera con tal de incapacitarlos cuando un nuevo ataque le tomó de sorpresa por su costado izquierdo. Una onda psíquica había impactado en su cuerpo con una brutalidad impresionante, al punto en que había eliminado de un solo golpe la defensa con la que estaba protegiendo su cuerpo. Rodó por el suelo un par de veces antes de reincorporarse de nuevo sobre sus patas, esta vez extendiendo el rango de su percepción un poco más allá de sus límites actuales, de inmediato percibiendo al menos dos enemigos más lentamente emergiendo desde el bosque.

—¡Buenos para nada, les dije que no subestimaran este Pokémon, !Raúl eres un inútil! ve y mantén el motor del vehículo encendido para que podamos escapar, Paúl deshazte de ese mocoso, yo me encargo de esta bestia. — Del bosque resurgía un tercer hombre, uno incluso más bajo que el ahora identificado Raúl.

A su lado se encontraba un Alakazam que claramente había sido mejor entrenado en caso de emergencia.

Lucario, por su parte, intentó reunirse con Ash, sabía que el chico y sus Pokémon aún no tenían la experiencia para lidiar con oponentes de este tipo, pero desgraciadamente sus intentos por reagruparse fueron infructuosos a medida que el Alakazam empleaba sus poderes psíquicos para detener cualquier avance en esa dirección, forzándole a emplear sus propios poderes psíquicos para liberarse y contraatacar a menudo.

Lamentablemente, Alakazam contaba con una ventaja en el área, al ser sus ataques más fuertes gracias a su especie. Y para emplear _Bola __de __sombras_ necesitaba al menos unos segundos para cargarla, lo cual aún si lo lograse, no implicaba que pudiera golpear al molesto animal.

Una explosión detrás suyo, seguido del grito de Ash y del sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al agua, confirmó que el joven estaba en grandes problemas, de hecho la mera idea de haberle fallado tan rápido a Delia y al chico parecía enfriar la sangre en sus venas. Empleando su velocidad, amagó en intentar golpear al Pokémon psíquico, a sabiendas de que éste sólo emplearía tele-transportación para evitar el ataque.

No obstante, su verdadero objetivo no era el Pokémon, sino su amo, quien jamás esperó que el ataque se dirigiera en su contra de esta esa forma. No cuando era normal que los Pokémon sólo se concentraran entre ellos, al punto de ignorar a los entrenadores. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo Lucario sabía que Alakazam no permitiría que el ataque conectara con su maestro. Y eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba para acabar con la criatura de forma rápida.

Una vez estuvo al frente del desagradable sujeto, Alakazam como era esperado re-apareció justo en frente, elevando una barrera psíquica con tal de prevenir el ataque. Lamentablemente, para el animal lo que tenía pensado liberar no era un ataque físico, sino más bien un disparo a quema ropa de bola oscura. El rostro de sorpresa de la criatura, al mismo tiempo que el grito de terror de su maestro, fueron rápidamente borrados de su memoria en el momento en que su ataque impactó, impulsando con su fuerza tanto al Pokémon como a su entrenador en contra de uno de los arboles aledaños, sacándolos a ambos del combate al mero impacto.

Observó su pata delantera por un segundo, viendo como sus dedos aún humeaban al haber estado tan cerca de la zona de impacto, cuando un dolor inconmensurable le llegó de lleno por su espalda.

El impulso del ataque le lanzó en contra del mismo árbol que había sacado de combate a los recién llegados, sobre todo cuando pudo sentir, más que ver, que el entrenador restante le había ordenado a su Charizard que le arrojara un lanzallamas a corta distancia. Empleó sus habilidades Psíquicas para detenerse en el aire y girar de inmediato con tal de confrontar a sus últimos enemigos cuando repentinamente su habilidad simplemente falló y le dejó caer al frente de los derrotados.

Al parecer había recibido más daño del que había pensado por parte de ese ataque de fuego, se irguió lentamente viendo cómo el hombre se acercaba a él, al mismo tiempo que sus Pokémon con un rostro que claramente expresaba insatisfacción por lo que había ocurrido con su compañero.

—Vas a pagar por eso, bestia, al diablo con lo que Saúl quiere. Vinesaur Rayo solar, Charizard Lanzalla-URK — Lucario pudo ver para su alivio como una lluvia de truenos y agua descendía sobre el sujeto y sus Pokémon, miró en dirección de los nuevos atacantes y pudo confirmar con satisfacción que de hecho eran Ash, Pikachu y Poliwag quienes efectuaban el ataque al unísono mientras que una joven de pelo rojo miraba algo horrorizada ante la idea de atacar a seres humanos como el chico le había ordenado a sus criaturas que lo hicieran, o al menos lo solía sentir hasta que la chica finalmente posó sus ojos en él y vislumbró las condiciones en las que se encontraba, lo cual le motivó a arrojar dos de sus Pokébolas.

—Starmie, ataque psíquico sobre Vinesaur. Staryu, chorro de agua sobre Charizard. — Lucario intentó levantarse para ayudarles pero la reaparición del primer sujeto complicaba las cosas.

—¿No eres tan malo ahora no? Hitmonlee, noquea a ese bastardo. — Lucario podía ver que a diferencia de Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee era aún capaz de pelear con un módico de éxito. lamentablemente para el tipo peleador, él aún tenía fuerzas suficientes para efectuar un par de ataques Psíquicos, por lo que no dudó en emplear uno que lo arrojó de nuevo en contra de alguien, en este caso su entrenador.

Estuvo atento por unos segundos por si regresaba, cuando el rugido de enojo de Charizard llamó su atención, lamentablemente el ataque de Ash, si bien había debilitado a los Pokémon y probablemente aturdido al entrenador, no lo había hecho lo suficiente como para sacarlos de combate.

Ash ordenaba a sus criaturas que lanzaran rayos y ataques de agua en conjunto al enojado Charizard, mientras que la chica intentaba mantener a raya al Vinesaur con sus Pokémon acuáticos, intentando saltar la clara desventaja de elementos al emplear ataques psíquicos o de energía.

Lamentablemente, si bien podrían derrotarlos en una batalla justa, estos sujetos no se mostraban dispuestos a ofrecer dicha ventaja por lo que no le pareció sorpresa alguna cuando uno de ellos intentó arrojar una nueva Pokébola a la refriega. Lucario, por otra parte no pensaba dejarle semejante ventaja, y empleando sus últimas fuerzas usó sus poderes psíquicos para prevenir que la criatura apareciera.

Encolerizado, el hombre identificado como Paúl ordenó a su Charizard que empleara Giga-flama en los chicos con tal de acabar la batalla de una vez por todas, por suerte tanto Ash como la chica de inmediato se movieron del lugar con tal de evitar el devastador ataque que desintegró tierra, pasto, arbustos y la bicicleta de la chica en el proceso.

Lucario sabía que estaban en problemas, cuando repentinamente una sombra surcó por encima de él llamando su atención. Para su sorpresa, un enorme Fearow se unió a la refriega sin aviso alguno, impactando sobre la espalda de Charizard e incapacitándolo casi de inmediato. El dragón tenía una de sus alas claramente perforada por lo que quizás fue un ataque de picotazo. Ash y la desconocida por su parte simplemente intentaron quitarse del camino cuando la criatura que les salvó simplemente vertió su furia sobre ellos.

El entrenador que les había atacado por otra parte no le dejó al ave el concretar su ataque sobre los chicos al ordenar a su Vinesaur que liberase esporas sobre la criatura, llamando su atención por completo y haciéndole olvidarse de los chicos en el acto.

Ash corrió en su dirección seguido de cerca de la curiosamente familiar desconocida, —:¿¡Lucario, estás bien!? — preguntó de inmediato, el cánido sólo pudo negar con su rostro mientras mantenía sus ojos atentos a la batalla que se libraba ante ellos. El obviamente salvaje Fearow contaba con un gran dominio de la batalla gracias a que podía alejarse del rango de ataque de Vinesaur quien, después de luchar por más de diez minutos, no estaba en la mejor condición para enfrentarse a un tipo volador.

—¿Que clase de Pokémon es este? Nunca en mi vida había visto uno de su especie. —comentó la joven, Ash por su parte la ignoró por algunos segundos mientras sacaba de su cuello un dije bastante familiar para Lucario.

—_Mi __Pokébola_— dijo el cánido con una oleada de sorpresa. Ese dije valía bastante para Delia.

—¡Por Mew, habla! — exclamó la pelirroja al escucharle. Ash finalmente dirigió su atención a la chica.

—Oye, te prometo que te explicaré todo cuando no estemos en medio de un campo de batalla. — La voz del chico portaba un eje de fastidio ante las constantes preguntas de la chica, la pelirroja por su parte sólo pudo inflar sus mejillas en respuesta a la voz cortante de Ash. el cánido por otra parte simplemente no pudo explicar por qué esa escena le parecía tan familiar y nostálgica.

—Lucario, sé que a Pikachu y ti no les gusta estar dentro de la Pokébola, pero necesitamos escapar y no podemos cargarte en el proceso. — explicó Ash al mismo tiempo que accionaba el iniciador del pequeño aparato, claramente indicándole que le gustase o no solo había una salida.

—_De __acuerdo__, __Ash__.__ C__onfío __en __ti._— Lucario cerró los ojos en el momento en que la luz impactó con su cuerpo, más que nada por el alivio causado a las leves propiedades anestésicas que el artefacto proveía. Una vez absorbido, el moreno de inmediato sacó una nueva Pokébola, esta vez mirando fijamente a Pikachu quien claramente no estaba complacido con la sugestión. —Pikachu, sé que odias estar dentro, pero necesito que estés seguro dentro de ella, tienes que descansar en caso de que necesitemos pelear de nuevo. —

La pequeña criatura simplemente cruzó sus patas delanteras en respuesta, al mismo tiempo que liberaba una serie de sonidos y expresiones con su rostro que claramente no expresaban estar de acuerdo.

Una explosión detrás de ellos bastó para que se dieran cuenta de que la batalla había terminado y que para bien o para mal debían partir cuanto antes. La chica no dudó en agregar_,__ —__:_Cualquiera que sea su diferencia chicos, les sugiero que la dejen a un lado, Fearow ganó y trajo amigos que no se ven contentos de vernos. — La chica estaba temblado ligeramente ante la escena que se presentaba ante ella.

El cielo estaba repleto de cientos de Spearow al mismo tiempo que un ligeramente maltratado Fearow intentaba estabilizar su cuerpo mientras buscaba a su rival ahora desaparecido. Todos intentaron ver hacia donde había huido el hombre con sus Pokémon, pero lo único que restaba en el lugar era una nube de humo que rápidamente se estaba dispersando dejándolos a ellos como el blanco de la ira de la obviamente enojada parvada.

Ash por su parte miró en dirección de Pikachu antes de comentar, —:Pikachu, necesito que confíes en mí; necesito que estés dentro de tu Pokébola para no perderte en la corriente; el moreno de inmediato observó a la chica que no hacía unos cuantos minutos, literalmente lo había salvado gracias a su línea de pescar. —Lamento lo de tu bicicleta, si estuviera intacta podrías huir por tierra pero ahora estás con nosotros, necesitamos arrojarnos a los rápidos, es la forma más rápida de alejarnos lo suficiente de la parvada y de esos cazadores. — Dicho esto, sacó y activó el iniciador de otra Pokébola y le señaló a la joven. —Para evitar separarnos o ahogarnos usaremos a nuestros Pokémon acuáticos, creo que aún deberían tener algo de fuerza como para nadar por algunos minutos, en especial si dejamos que la corriente haga el trabajo duro por nosotros. —

La chica por su parte lo observó por algunos segundos, sorprendida por que formulara un plan tan loco y descuidado en tan poco tiempo. Desgraciadamente no veía otra opción, por lo que asintió antes de señalar a la parvada de Pokémon que esperaba por ellos. —Tu plan puede funcionar, pero necesitamos llegar al río primero y dudo mucho que ellos nos permitan tal beneficio. —

Ella estaba claramente preparándose para efectuar el plan si la forma en que escudriñaba su bolso y aseguraba sus pertenencias indicaba algo. Ash sólo asintió antes de mirar de nuevo a Pikachu.

—Amigo, necesito un último ataque preferiblemente en el líder, los tipo eléctrico tienen ventaja por sobre los voladores, pero en este caso no necesitamos ganar, sino detenerlos lo suficiente para poder escapar,. ya experimentaste que tan fuerte es la corriente en el río y no me creo capaz de poder sujetarte a ti y a Poliwag al mismo tiempo. —

—Chicos, no quiero interrumpir su momento pero es ahora o nunca. —La pelirroja claramente estaba nerviosa al ver que Fearow finalmente había recuperado sus fuerzas y lentamente se acercaba a ellos con tal de acabar con lo que había iniciado. Ash por su parte sólo miró a Pikachu a los ojos, implorándole confianza hasta que la pequeña criatura cedió.

Una vez lograda la aceptación, Ash tomó al pequeño roedor y lo alzó en sus manos al mismo tiempo que comenzó a correr en dirección de la parvada — No te preocupes, te atraparé. —El Pikachu volteó en su dirección su rostro claramente curioso qué exactamente se refería cuando el moreno, para la consternación del animal, procedió a arrojarlo al aire mientras gritaba una y otra vez, —:_Shockwave_, Pikachu. _Shockwave_. —

El animal, a pesar de estar algo enojado con el chico, de inmediato obedeció y procedió a liberar grandes cantidades de energía en dirección de la parvada con tal de al menos paralizar a unos cuantos de ellos. Para su alivio su entrenador cumplió su palabra y lo regresó a su Pokébola, al mismo tiempo en que una gran cantidad de Spearow se arrojaban en su dirección con tal de acabar con él por medio de múltiples picotazos.

Ash por su parte se aseguraba que la chica estuviera a su lado, antes de comenzar a correr en dirección de los rápidos. —Prepárate, pero más que nada ten cuidado con un enorme Gyaradous cerca de donde me pescaste. —

—¿G-Gyaradous? —

Ash, viendo titubear a la chica ante la mención del dragón, de inmediato procedió a tomarla de la mano con tal de seguir corriendo. —No hay momento para temer. Es enfrentarnos a la remota posibilidad de encontrarlo de nuevo, o la parvada de enojados Spearow. —

Ella sólo asintió y sin dudarlo ambos finalmente saltaron al agua, los dos aún sujetos de las manos mientras la corriente comenzaba a llevarlos río abajo a gran velocidad. Lamentablemente la fuerza fue lo suficiente como para separarlos, por lo que de inmediato ambos emplearon sus Pokémon acuáticos para poder controlar más su desplazamiento.

Ash emergió a la superficie seguido muy de cerca por la pelirroja, los dos temblando profusamente y tragando grandes bocanadas de aire mientras se sujetaban a sus Pokémon, quienes en su elemento fácilmente mantenían a flote a los humanos, a pesar de su obvio agotamiento. Ambos chicos se observaron mutuamente, sonriendo de estar vivos más que por cualquier otro motivo.

—¡Estás absolutamente loco! ¿Lo sabías? —comentó la pelirroja mientras intentaba dirigir a su Goldeen hacia la parte más calma del ahora familiar lago en el que habían caído. Ash por su parte simplemente le ordenó a Poliwag que siguiera el liderato de la chica hasta estar en tierra firme.

—Oye, ¿estamos vivos no es así? Lo importante es que funcionó y que tenemos al menos una distancia prudencial entre la parvada y nosotros. — El chico observó al cielo viendo con algo de reticencia las oscuras nubes que rápidamente se acercaban a su posición. —Aunque creo que lo mejor será intentar buscar un refugio de esa tormenta. —

La pelirroja estuvo a punto de comentar algo más cuando su vista se posó en la lejanía, palideciendo rápidamente ante lo que sea que haya visto, —No creo que ellos nos permitan tal comodidad. — Ash volteó lo mejor que pudo sólo para descubrir que gran parte de la parvada aún se encontraba en buen estado y estaban rápidamente eliminando la distancia que les separaba.

—Debes admitir que son persistentes. —

La pelirroja miró al chico por algunos segundos antes de asentir incómoda. —Desgraciadamente —Dicho esto la chica comenzó a hurgar en su bolso sacando, para la sorpresa del moreno, un pequeño respirador de mano. Dicho esto ella le ordenó a su Goldeen que se detuviese dejando que el chico se posara a su lado.

—Ten, lo necesitarás. —Entregándole el artefacto al chico y teniendo una de sus manos libres, ella procedió a ordenar—: Los rápidos de allí adelante son más violentos, me temo que Poliwag está muy agotada para transportarte por ellos, guárdala de nuevo en su Pokébola y procura aferrarte lo más fuerte posible a mí. —

Ash asintió, intentando ocultar el leve sonrojo en su rostro ante la idea, algo que la joven notó de inmediato. —Cuidado de donde pones tus manos o te dejaré a tu suerte. —El asintió, simplemente colocando sus manos en su cintura intentando ignorar lo cerca que estaba de la joven desconocida.

Ella, obviamente incómoda por el contacto, intentó aclarar—: Colócate el respirador de inmediato. Muerde esta parte para que se libere el oxígeno, pero intenta sólo hacerlo cuando estés a punto de quedarte sin aire. — La pelirroja sacó el suyo propio, logrando que el chico no pudiera evitar preguntar.

—¿Por qué cargas contigo estas cosas? — No podía evitar sentir algo de sospechas después de todo, las posibilidades de encontrarse con alguien que tuviera exactamente los medios para sobrevivir esta eventualidad eran bajas, muy bajas.

Ella le miró consternada—: Soy una entrenadora de Pokémon acuáticos, que los entrene no significa que comparta su habilidad de respirar bajo el agua, genio. — Dicho esto ella le ordenó colocarse el respirador. Luego de ello le hizo señas para que se aferrase lo más fuerte posible al ver que finalmente habían llegado a los rápidos. —Goldeen, llévanos por debajo del agua a máxima velocidad, queremos dejar esa parvada lo más lejos posible. —

Ash, por su parte, sólo aguantó la respiración lo más que pudo con tal de no gastar su diminuta provisión de oxígeno demasiado pronto. No que fuera un viaje que pudiese disfrutar gracias a cuan fuerte y rápido los estaba llevando el sorprendente Goldeen, quien a pesar de su tamaño, demostraba tener una fuerza extraordinaria como para sortear las corrientes cargando dos entrenadores en el proceso. El moreno no estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo realmente pasó, no cuando su cuerpo estaba centrado totalmente en aferrarse a la chica lo más fuerte posible, con tal de no salir despedido contra las rocas u en otra dirección.

Una vez transcurrido los que quizás fueron los segundos o minutos más largos de su joven vida, los tres finalmente emergieron a la superficie, dos de ellos liberando en su desesperación por aire los respiradores con tal de inhalar más del preciado elemento por sus propios medios.

Goldeen por su parte simplemente continuó nadando en dirección de aguas más calmas, mientras ambos jóvenes se aferraban al pez lo más fuerte que podían, a pesar de su claro agotamiento.

Para su suerte, aparentemente la tormenta había obligado a la parvada a buscar refugio. Ellos por su parte simplemente necesitaban descansar en tierra firme con tal de recuperar algo de fuerzas. La pelirroja fue la primera en comentar algo—: Si no estuviera tan agotada estaría celebrando el que estemos con vida. —

Goldeen mencionó su nombre un par de veces, aparentemente preocupada por su entrenadora, la chica solo sonrió en agradecimiento al esfuerzo del animal. Ash por su parte estaba algo preocupado por llegar a tierra firme, podía sentir que sus fuerzas estaban desvaneciéndose a medida que continuaba más tiempo dentro del agua, su boca no dejaba de tiritar y apenas podía sentir sus extremidades. La chica que le había acompañado hasta ese momento no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, de hecho podía ver que sus ropas no cubrían lo suficiente como para protegerla.

—Debemos llegar a tierra cuanto antes, —No supo cómo fue que pudo hablar sin interrupciones a pesar de lo mucho que su boca temblaba, la pelirroja asintió antes de añadir—: Estamos acercándonos a aguas más profundas, es peligroso. — Dicho esto le ordenó de inmediato al pez que los transportaba lo más pronto posible a tierra, lo cual fue de hecho ridículamente sencillo para el animal gracias a que habían encontrado una pequeña zona donde la corriente amainaba cerca de una pequeña playa aledaña.

Una vez llegaron a aguas menos profundas, al menos lo suficiente como para apoyarse de rodillas en el fondo, los chicos avanzaron lo más rápido que pudieron con las fuerzas que les restaban. El pez simplemente estuvo lo más atenta posible a que ninguno de ellos fuera arrastrado de regreso al agua, montando guardia detrás de ellos hasta que ambos estuvieran finalmente en tierra.

Ambos chicos jadeaban fuertemente, intentando recuperar las energías que habían agotado en el proceso. El moreno recordando su promesa de inmediato liberó a Pikachu quien intentó protestar por el largo tiempo de reclusión, sólo para detenerse cuando finalmente puso sus ojos sobre los chicos, vociferando de inmediato su preocupación.

—Descuida, Pikachu, estoy bien y creo que ella también lo está. —

La chica a pesar del agotamiento que la embargaba no dudó en responder—: ¡Discúlpame, pero tengo un nombre, es Misty, procura no olvidarlo! —

Ash no dudó en asentir, finalmente teniendo el tiempo suficiente para poder presentarse—: Lamento por todo lo que has pasado Misty, mi nombre es Ash y éste es mi amigo Pikachu. — El chico intentó levantarse con tal de presentarse más debido, pero estaba demasiado agotado como para tan siquiera intentarlo, por lo que movía su brazo de un lado a otro en un vano intento por conservar los modales que su madre y Lucario lucharon por enseñarle.

La chica bufó por un momento antes de suspirar resignada—: ¡Sabes, cuando salí de mi casa buscando aventuras, nunca pensé que serían de esta magnitud! Oh, y me debes una bicicleta. —

Ash frunció el ceño, intentando no gruñir en frustración al ver que la chica no se había olvidado de ese detalle. —¿Sí sabes que no fui yo quien la destruyó verdad? —

Ella asintió, pero de igual forma comentó—: No obstante, fuiste tú quien me condujo a esos sujetos que terminaron destruyéndola, así que en parte eres culpable. Pero descuida, sólo deberás pagarme la mitad de su precio actual. —

Ash cerró los ojos por algunos segundos y estuvo a punto de protestar cuando algo en el cielo llamó su atención por completo. — Por Mew, ¿qué es eso? — El chico apuntaba en dirección del cielo que rápidamente se despejaba de las nubes de tormenta, el sol brillaba resplandeciente a medida que era descubierto, creando a su paso un fulgurante arco iris que parecía surcar magistralmente el cielo. Sin embargo, lo que llamaba la atención del chico fue la silueta de un Pokémon volador que no había visto jamás y, si la aspiración de sorpresa de Misty le indicaba algo, uno que ella tampoco había contemplado.

Ambos guardaron silencio por algunos instantes, hasta que simplemente el glorioso ejemplar desapareció en la distancia. Ash observó el cielo por algunos segundos más hasta que finalmente un pequeño detalle surcó por su cabeza—: ¡Rayos, olvidé usar mi Pokedex, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! ¡Pude haberlo grabado!—

Misty por su parte sólo suspiró en agotamiento—: Debemos ir a la ciudad, necesitamos atención médica y nuestros Pokémon merecen un descanso. — Dicho esto la chica se sentó a duras penas y comenzó a hurgar de nuevo entre su bolso, sacando dos pequeñas láminas que claramente contenían pastillas de color rojo intenso. Aplicó presión sobre una con tal de sacarla de su empaque, una vez logrado su objetivo, la tomó en sus manos y la dirigió a su boca con tal de tragarla. Sin mucho esfuerzo concluyó su tarea y le ofreció la restante aun protegida por su empaque al moreno.

—Estamos muy cerca de la ciudad, quizás quince minutos a pie reconozco este lugar, es aquí donde capturé mi Goldeen. — Dicho esto, ella alzó su Pokébola y murmurando 'gracias', regresó al pez con tal de que recibiera un merecido descanso. Una vez logró reincorporarse sobre sus pies miró en dirección de Ash —: La pastilla que te di es una vitamina para calentar tu organismo, normalmente se usa en Pokémon que están sufriendo por ataques de hielo, pero también funciona en los humanos, estamos empapados y obviamente tiritando, para colmo se acerca la noche y estamos peligrosamente cerca de sufrir un ataque de hipotermia. —

Ash no dudó en tragar la pastilla una vez escuchó esas palabras, una vez pudo reincorporarse sobre sus pies, miró en dirección de Pikachu quien les observaba atentamente. —Bueno amigo, creo que sólo nos resta caminar. —

Misty por su parte simplemente comentó—: No se tú, pero creo que debemos partir ya, por si no lo has notado me estoy congelando. Y la mejor manera de combatir la hipotermia es moviéndose. — Lo peor del caso es que todas sus pertenencias estaban completamente empapadas, por lo que no podría usar su paño para cubrirse por más tentadora que fuera la idea.

El moreno asintió, observando las vestimentas de la chica por algunos segundos—: Tienes razón, aunque creo que deberías cubrirte con algo más. — Ash intentó sacar de su bolso la camisa oficial de la liga Pokémon que su madre había guardado, esperando que ocasionalmente dejara de usar el "disfraz de Lucario", como tan a menudo llamaba ella a sus ropas de entrenamiento. Para su suerte el material del bolso parecía ser lo suficientemente aislante como para mantener sus pertenencias completamente a salvo del agua.

Introdujo su mano con avidez, deseando al menos cambiarse de ropas lo más pronto posible. Miró a Misty quien le observaba con curiosidad antes de arrojar en su dirección su único paño. —Estamos con algo de suerte, mis cosas aún están secas así que puedes cubrirte con este paño y si lo deseas tengo una sudadera extra. — Sacó de su bolso dicho elemento, obviamente de color negro.

—Gracias, sería de mucha ayuda — tartamudeó la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que tomaba con delicadeza la sudadera de las manos del chico—, ¿Pero tú que vas a usar? — Ash la observó por un momento, sorprendido de que a pesar de todo en lo que la ha sumergido, aún profesare algo de preocupación por él.

—Tengo una camisa oficial y un Jean extra, servirán su propósito. —

Ella asintió antes de revisar en su bolsa de viaje, sorprendida de cuan ineficiente era el aislamiento de la misma al encontrar muchas de sus cosas aún húmedas. Nerviosa le observó por algunos segundos antes de comentar.

—¿Puedo confiar en que no mirarás? —Su voz temblaba profusamente, probablemente una mezcla de inseguridad con los efectos del frío viento que anunciaba el crepúsculo. Ash por su parte de inmediato dirigió su atención al otro lado de la playa, intentando en vano ocultar el sonrojo que surcaba por su rostro ante la mera idea que la chica había propuesto.

Ella titubeó por algunos instantes, antes de proceder a caminar en dirección de algunas rocas aledañas con tal de conseguir algo de privacidad, aunque no muy alejada de él, no deseando ser emboscada por un Pokémon salvaje o los cazadores de hace poco.

Ash por su parte se dedicó a cambiarse lo más rápido que pudo, a sabiendas de que no tenía demasiado tiempo para hacerlo. Sus manos temblaban por el frío y por muchas otras razones, era más que obvio que la experiencia lo había desconcertado terriblemente. Pikachu por su parte, se limitó a observar a ambos humanos, no entendiendo la conducta que estaba presenciando.

Transcurrido unos minutos, ambos chicos habían terminado de cambiarse cuando Misty preguntó con nerviosismo. —: ¿Estás decente, puedo salir? —

Ash gritó su afirmación mientras guardaba dentro de una bolsa sus ropas mojadas, sorprendido de cuán detallista fue Lucario al empacar dicho elemento para separar la ropa sucia de los demás objetos dentro del bolso. Misty por su parte, emergió desde atrás de las rocas con la sudadera negra mientras usaba el paño alrededor de su cadera como una falda improvisada.

Ash la observó por algunos segundos, viendo que Misty había soltado su cabello, su coleta ahora reposando en su muñeca derecha como una pulsera. Podía ver más que notar cuan incómoda estaba ante su escrutinio, pero necesitaba saber— ¿Crees poder llegar así a la ciudad? —

Ella por su parte simplemente asintió antes de comentar—: Todas mis ropas están húmedas y solo uso shorts, son cómodos y frescos en verano, pero no ofrecen mucha cobertura en contra del viento. — Él asintió, recordando que efectivamente las vestimentas que ella portaba antes no parecían ser del todo diseñadas para lugares fríos. Miró en dirección de Pikachu notando que el pequeño roedor parecía observarlos atentamente.

—Vaya aventura ¿eh, Pikachu? Jamás pensé que las cosas serían de esta forma una vez saliéramos de pueblo Paleta. — El chico extendió su mano en dirección del roedor, de nuevo invitándole a viajar sobre sus hombros como anteriormente lo había hecho, al menos antes de que todo esto pasara. Reticente, la criatura olfateó su mano por algunos segundos antes de aceptar su oferta y, con mesurada habilidad, procedió a escalar su mano hasta finalmente alcanzar su hombro.

Misty aseguró su bolso sobre su hombro y miró en dirección de Ash—:Estoy lista para partir, Ash. — dijo Llamando de inmediato la atención del chico. No deseaba interrumpir el proceso de enlace entre un Pokémon y su entrenador, Pero el tiempo les apremiaba y ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para enfrentar el camino por la noche. Menos en esas condiciones.

Ash asintió levantándose y colocando con cuidado la mochila sobre sus hombros, intentando no derribar a Pikachu en el proceso. Comenzó a seguir a Misty por lo que era claramente un camino de tierra, quizás la ruta 01 que conducía hasta ciudad Viridian.

Misty no podía mantenerse tranquila por mucho tiempo en el silencio que les embargó a ambos en el camino, por lo que comentó—: ¡Oye Ash! aun no me has dicho de donde sacaste ese Pokémon, jamás había visto uno como él en mi vida, y créeme, he visto muchos. —

Ash la observó por algunos segundos antes de asentir y proceder a contarle poco a poco la historia de Lucario, después de todo, Misty le había ayudado inmensamente a rescatar a su buen amigo de las garras de esos cazadores. La pelirroja por su parte escuchaba atenta, inquiriendo en algunas partes que no entendía y sonriendo en otras donde tal reacción no estaba de más. Una vez Ash finalizó, él la observó por algunos instantes antes de preguntar. —¿Y tú Misty?, ¿de dónde vienes? ¿Estás en tu primer viaje de entrenamiento Pokémon, cómo yo? —

Ella negó con su rostro, antes de contestar—: No es mi primer viaje, Ash, al menos no realmente, ese inició hace un año atrás. —Vengo de ciudad Cerulean... Verás… — Lentamente Misty procedió a contarle su vida tal cual como él había hecho hace pocos instantes, los buenos y los malos momentos, ambos confiando en el otro gracias al lazo que aquel peligroso instante les había procurado un sentimiento de camaradería. En su relato, Ash aprendió que para su sorpresa, Misty provenía de una familia acaudalada y, que al igual que él, tenía el sueño del ser la mejor en su campo, en este caso la mejor entrenadora de Pokémon tipo acuáticos. Que era la menor de cuatro hermanas, pero más que nada, que era la cuarta líder del gimnasio Cerulean.

Ella le miró de reojo, sonriendo ligeramente. —No creas que te será sencillo vencerme, Ash. — Él la observó por un par de segundos antes de inflar sus mejillas en indignación y responder —:Tampoco te será fácil derrotarme, Misty. —

Ella sonrió, intentando contener su risa ante su reacción—: ¡Oh, Ash, no sabía que podías ser tan adorable! ¡Eres todo un niño! —; Él la miró de reojo antes de murmurar—: No eres tan mayor que digamos, Misty. —

—Oh, pero sin importar cuánto, eso no elimina el hecho de que soy mayor y, por ende, más experimentada. —

Pikachu por su parte, se dedicó a observar de un lado a otro a ambos humanos, realmente confundido de por qué ambos parecían discutir cuando obviamente se estaban llevando bien. Añoraba la presencia de Lucario con tal de que pudiera explicarle que era lo que ocurría con ellos.

La discusión se prolongó por algunos minutos más hasta que ambos chicos notaron las luces al horizonte, ambos olvidando de inmediato el intercambio de palabras para ver con algo cercano a satisfacción las señales de la civilización humana en medio de la fría noche. Él no podía ignorar también el sentimiento de logro que recorría su cuerpo tras semejante experiencia.

—Llegamos, Ash, realmente llegamos. Ahora sólo necesitamos encontrar el centro Pokémon y todo estará bien — exclamó Misty al mismo tiempo que lo observaba y le incitaba a correr en dirección de las luces, obviamente emocionada de poder salir del peligroso camino.

Ash sólo sonrió, antes de aceptar el reto y correr tras de ella. Una vez ingresado en la ciudad, la precaria apariencia que ambos portaban llamó la atención de cientos de transeúntes, en especial la de una joven motorizada que no dudó en conducir en su dirección.

La mujer claramente uniformada de azul, portaba lentes oscuros a pesar de que estaba entrando la noche, lo más probable con tal de opacar el brillo de las luces eléctricas que rápidamente comenzaban a encenderse por todo el lugar. Se quitó los lentes una vez detuvo la motocicleta inspeccionando fijamente a Misty, alzó una ceja ante la apariencia de la chica, en especial sus ropas o falta de ellas, y miró entonces en dirección de Ash comentando. —Realmente espero que haya una buena explicación para esto jovenzuelos. —

Continuará...

_**Notas de Autor:**_

_**Esta será mi última actualización en un tiempo en esta sección. No por que esté abandonando la historia sino que tomaré un descanso para alejar mi material de lo publicado, es decir no quedarme sin el mismo. Puede que retome en el año que viene o en Diciembre, todo depende de mi Musa que lamentablemente no está muy inspirada en Pokémon últimamente.  
**_

_**En cualquier caso, Felices fiestas y año nuevo. Por si no logro actualizar esto antes de que muera el año.  
**_


	9. Ciudad Viridian

**A**sh intentó explicar pero la pelirroja le venció en velocidad—: Fuimos atacados, oficial Jenny, Por una banda de cazadores que deseaban robar el acompañante de Ash. Intentamos luchar pero lograron vencernos. Escapamos usando el río y sus rápidos. — La mujer observó a la chica por un par de segundos antes de posar nuevamente su atención sobre el moreno; —¿Es esto cierto? —; él no dudó en asentir antes de agregar; —Sí, es cierto. Nos dirigíamos al centro Pokémon para que pudieran atender a nuestros amigos.

Dicho esto la oficial asintió—: Súbanse, puedo llevarlos allí rápidamente, no obstante necesitaré estar a su lado con tal de procesar lo que han dicho, no me agrada la idea de que jóvenes entrenadores estén siendo atacados tan cerca de mi ciudad —. Ambos se acomodaron como pudieron en el compartimento extra de la motocicleta, los dos ajustándose los cinturones y sus cascos antes de partir por insistencia de la mujer.

Minutos luego, los chicos estaban descendiendo a duras penas del artefacto, ambos ligeramente aterrados por las habilidades de conducción de la mujer. Tras un par de segundos para recomponerse del brusco viaje, los tres corrieron por las escaleras en dirección del enorme edificio con tal de llegar lo más rápido a la asistencia médica.

La enfermera de inmediato reconoció a la oficial y tras aclarar las cosas emprendió su labor al atender a los monstruos, mientras que Jenny por su parte les había ordenado sentarse mientras que ella buscaba mantas y chocolate caliente para ambos en la oficina de la enfermera. Cuatro minutos luego ambos chicos estaban sentados y calentitos mientras Jenny escuchaba lo acontecido tomando notas detalladas.

Una vez terminó, miró a Ash por algunos segundos antes de suspirar—: Bueno chico, se ve que serás un imán para los problemas, sobretodo si esta fue tu primera experiencia apenas a unos cuantos kilómetros de tu pueblo. He oído reportes del Lucario en pueblo Paleta, pero jamás pensé que estaría acompañando a un novato en su travesía. —

Ash por su parte de inmediato se puso a la defensiva por su comentario, procurando un alzamiento de cejas por parte de la oficial aparentemente notando su postura. —No lo tomes a mal chico, no intentaré decomisar a Lucario, no cuando no es mi jurisdicción, no obstante gracias a mi prima en Paleta y los rumores sobre cuán atractivo ha sido Lucario para los elementos sombríos de nuestra sociedad, no necesito de mucho para saber que tendrás un viaje difícil ante ti si continuas a su lado, en especial cuando eres tan inexperimentado —. La mujer podía ver que el chico estaba a punto de estallar con tal de justificarse por lo que añadió. —¡Abre los ojos, novato! Apenas acabas de recibir tu licencia, que escaparas de entrenadores claramente experimentados fue un acto de suerte. Y la suerte tiene la mala costumbre de agotarse.

Para la sorpresa de la oficial, no fue el chico, sino la chica quien intervino—: Con todo respeto oficial, puede que Ash sea un novato, pero demostró mucha habilidad en combate. Cierto, necesita más entrenamiento para superar este tipo de eventualidades, pero yo creo él es más que capaz de lograrlo.

Jenny suspiró antes de agregar —:¿Acabas de conocerlo según me han reportado y ya estás defendiéndolo?

Misty sonrió—: Podre no aparentarlo, pero soy una líder de gimnasio, es mi trabajo juzgar si un entrenador está capacitado o no —. Dicho esto sacó de su equipaje la medalla del gimnasio y su identificación con tal de aclarar la situación y cualquier duda.

La oficial asintió antes de mirar de nuevo a Ash, quien a pesar de estar ahora más relajado que antes aun podía percibir ciertos aires de precaución en él. —Mis disculpas si mis palabras le han ofendido, joven Ketchum. Sólo intentaba recomendarle el regresar a Lucario a Paleta con tal de que tuviera un viaje menos peligroso. Pero quizás no...

Jenny no pudo terminar sus palabras cuando las luces del centro se apagaron, dejándolo todo sumergido en penumbras. Para su sorpresa después de algunos segundos el generador de emergencia tampoco inició su labor.

—¡Algo sucede, quédense aquí, es una orden! — La mujer de inmediato buscó en su cinturón de utilidades una pequeña Pokébola, presionando el accionando con tal de que se expandiera y luego dejase salir en un haz de luz escarlata a un enorme Arcanine.

—Chicos, cúbranse los ojos. ¡Arcanine, usa Flash para iluminar este lugar!

La bestia de inmediato procedió a realizar su movimiento mientras que Jenny hacía usó de sus lentes oscuros para evitar ser cegada. —Arcanine, por favor necesito encontrar a Joy lo más pronto posible, esto no es algo normal. ¡Ustedes dos, quédense aquí! No están en condiciones para nada más que descansar luego de lo que han vivido.

Ash bufó en impaciencia, pero al final asintió al igual que Misty.

Jenny emergió de la sala privada con rapidez siguiendo de cerca a su enorme cánido. Una vez la puerta se había cerrado, el silencio imperó por varios segundos antes de que Ash comentara—: Gracias.

Misty, sorprendida por la súbita aparición de su voz, preguntó curiosa —: ¿Por qué?

—Por evitar que perdiera la paciencia ante la oficial Jenny, mi mamá y Lucario han luchado mucho para que controle mi temperamento pero, a veces se lleva lo mejor de mí. y por más que intente evitarlo, en ocasiones simplemente estallo. — Se recostó en la silla posando su cabeza contra la pared delicadamente mientras miraba hacia el techo.

Misty por su parte solo sonrió—: Jenny sólo intentaba ayudar, pero admito que estaba siendo algo impositiva. Además, vi de qué eras capaz cuando luchabas contra esos cazadores, tienes potencial, y sin duda amas mucho a tus Pokémon. No dije nada más que la verdad.

Ash miró en dirección de la chica mientras aún apoyaba la cabeza en la pared, sonrió y de forma intempestiva se alzó de golpe sobre sus pies, asustando a la chica por el súbito movimiento. —¿Ash, qué...? — Todas sus quejas se acabaron de golpe cuando él extendió su mano en su dirección y dijo.

—Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, mucho gusto, me encantaría que fuésemos amigos. — Ella lo observó por algunos segundos, siendo iluminado tenuemente por la luz de la luna y la ciudad que se filtraba por la ventana. Estaba totalmente sorprendida de dicha acción, pero sonrió a pesar de que sospechaba que él no podía ver del todo bien gracias a la pobre iluminación.

Pero eso no le impidió que ella se alzara e intentara tomar su mano, sólo para fallar la primera vez, ambos carcajeándose un poco ante su intento. Al final en su segundo intento ella falló de nuevo, esta vez tomando su muñeca. Estuvo a punto de soltarle e intentar de nuevo cuando ella sintió el apretón en su propia muñeca, dejando en claro que este simple contacto le bastaba para formalizar las cosas.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Misty, sólo Misty. Mis padres nunca me otorgaron a mí o a mis hermanas apellidos que acompañaran nuestros nombres, ¿pero eso ya lo sabes no? Me encantaría que fuésemos amigos, Ash.

Él estuvo a punto de comentar algo más cuando una explosión remeció el lugar, ambos lucharon por mantenerse en pie buscando apoyo en el otro con tal de mantenerse erguidos por los pocos momentos que duró la explosión. Por segundos sólo escucharon sus propias respiraciones, ambas agitadas por la sorpresa.

Ash intentó comentar algo cuando la luz regresó sorprendiéndoles a ambos nuevamente, Misty dejó escapar un ligero alarido en sorpresa creyendo que era una nueva explosión, haciendo que se aferraba firmemente a la camisa de Ash, mientras que el simplemente cerraba los ojos esperando que terminara lo que sea que acabase de ocurrir. Pasados unos segundos, y no percibiendo ni oleadas de calor y mucho menos dolor, ambos abrieron sus ojos lentamente mientras se separaban e inspeccionaban el lugar.

—¿Qué crees que esté pasando? — Preguntó Misty mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la sala privada con tal de averiguar más, Ash quien le seguía de cerca respondió. —No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

Una vez salieron y caminaron por el pasillo hasta el recibidor principal del centro, notaron que Jenny y Joy se encontraban afuera de lo que parecía ser un área privada, ambas platicando acaloradamente sobre lo que fuera acababa de ocurrir.

Joy notando la rápida caminata de los dos entrenadores comentó—: Lo siento mucho por todos los inconvenientes, pero unos ladrones entraron e intentaron robar los Pokémon almacenados en la enfermería, por suerte Jenny estaba aquí para ahuyentarlos; — La oficial por su parte bufó en desaprobación—: No los ahuyenté. huyeron y sólo un inventario minucioso nos podrá decir si huyeron con las manos vaciás o no.

Joy asintió con algo de desgano antes de notar la expresión de horror en ambos entrenadores—: ¡Oh descuiden! por suerte sus Pokémon están a salvo, esta habitación contenía más que nada varios Pikachu que se habían sobrecargado gracias a la tormenta de hace unas horas. Pero para serles franca creo que se marcharon con las manos vacías.

Jenny por su parte comentó—: No creo lo mismo, Joy. pero en caso de que lo lograran te juro que no descansaré hasta recobrarlos y poner a esos criminales tras las rejas. No obstante debo realizar una llamada a los bomberos y a la estación de policía, Con tal de asegurarnos de que no hayan mas riesgos en el edificio gracias a la explosión. — La oficial observó al par de entrenadores antes de bufar en indignación. —Ustedes dos están libres por ahora, pero necesito que no se muevan de este lugar, debo procesar su caso en la estación y sus testimonios pueden ser requeridos de nuevo. Joy en caso de que el edificio se encuentre en buenas condiciones, ¿podrías darles una habitación? Sus ropas de repuesto probablemente estén mojadas y necesiten ser limpiadas. Lamento sonar impositiva pero ni tú ni Chansey pueden entrar en esta zona, no cuando no ha sido procesada.

Chansey infló sus mejillas en fastidio al no poder ordenar el desastre que los intrusos habían generado. Por otra parte al ver a los claramente agotados entrenadores sus instintos maternales de inmediato se dispararon acercándose y claramente guiando hacia las habitaciones a ambos jóvenes a pesar de sus protestas.

Ash perdiendo la paciencia completamente, de inmediato esquivó al rosado Pokémon antes de preguntarle con algo cercano a desesperación a la enfermera Joy—: ¡Por favor, necesito saber si mis amigos están bien! no puedo estar tranquilo sin saber nada de ellos.

La enfermera le observó por un par de segundos antes de asentir —:De acuerdo, no es normal pero puedes tener a Pikachu, tus otros dos Pokémon están obviamente agotados y necesitan mucho descanso. En la mañana estarán contigo junto con tu ropa limpia. Lo mismo le informo, señorita Misty, sólo uno de sus Pokémon se encuentra en capacidad de acompañarla esta noche. ¿Desea su compañía también?

Misty negó con su rostro antes de responder —:Estoy segura de que están en buenas manos, enfermera Joy. Estoy agotada por todo lo ocurrido por lo que creo que una vez toque cama no sabré nada hasta mañana.

Joy asintió, antes de mirar a Jenny por algunos segundos encontrándose para su sorpresa que la mujer conversaba por medio de su radio con alguien mientras que varias alarmas podían escucharse a lo lejos. Era claro que la oficial no le necesitaba por ahora, al menos no más que los chicos.

—No estoy segura de cuál será el veredicto de los bomberos sobre las condiciones del edificio, pero mientras tanto creo que ambos pueden descansar en una de las habitaciones. ¿No les molesta compartir habitación, cierto?

Ambos chicos se observaron por algunos segundos, antes de mirar en dirección a Joy y comentar al unísono. —No, no nos molesta/No hay problema.

Joy los observó por algunos segundos antes de asentir, confiando en que no tendría que leerles las reglas a ambos chicos sobre el código de conducta en cuanto a cuartos que se compartían entre miembros del sexo opuesto. Dudaba que una líder de gimnasio las desconociese de hecho, por lo que creyó que mencionarlas era innecesario. —Vengan conmigo. Pikachu está en esta dirección posiblemente acompañado por otros miembros de su especie que lograron escaparse del equipo Rocket.

—¡JOY! — El grito reprobatorio de parte de Jenny le informó que a pesar de todo aun estaba pendiente de que podía salir al público o no.

Joy le ignoró sabiendo bien que había cruzado un límite con su amiga que luego tendría que pagar, no obstante por ahora su prioridad era su trabajo. —Chansey, ¿Por qué no les enseñas la habitación dos mientras yo localizo a su Pokémon?

Dicho esto, partieron en caminos diferentes, iniciando en lo que quizás sería una larga noche.

**XxX**

**P**ara la sorpresa y placer de Misty, la habitación contaba con su baño interno, el cual no dudó en clamar de inmediato. Enseguida tuvo que reprimir sus carcajadas al escuchar el gruñido de frustración de parte del chico. Era extraño, pero a su vez reconfortante compartir habitaciones con alguien más que no fuera sus hermanas.

Simplemente no se había dado cuenta de cuan solitaria comenzaba a sentirse luego de partir de su casa con tal de aventurarse en su propia travesía Pokémon, luego de un año de estar entrenando y combatiendo retadores en el gimnasio de su familia.

Con rapidez desechó sus ropas y con un suspiro de alivio dejó que el agua caliente corriera por su cuerpo. Estaba agotada y más que nada necesitaba dormir con urgencia, pero antes de ello debía limpiarse y encargarse de su higiene personal.

Se aseguró de dejar todo inmaculado, ya no estaba entre chicas que solían tomar por sentado ciertas cosas, ahora viajaba con un miembro del sexo opuesto por lo que debía ser más cuidadosa con sus artículos, en especial aquellos que le traerían vergüenza si Ash llegase a encontrarlos. No era una chica muy femenina que digamos, pero aun así habían límites que no deseaba cruzar.

Se miró al espejo mientras secaba su cabello, pensando en cómo solucionaría el inconveniente en el que ahora se encontraba. Su ropa extra estaba mojada por lo que Chansey la había clamado para poder limpiarla en conjunto con la de Ash. No tenía nada más que su sostén deportivo y la ropa interior que portaba encima, ambas estaban relativa y satisfactoriamente limpias, al habérselas puesto en la rivera. Miró en dirección del cesto de ropa y para su vergüenza tendría que dormir con la camisa de Ash y sus shorts de Jean.

Nunca antes se había encontrado en semejante situación y ahora más que nunca, comenzaba a notar que debía estar más preparada si deseaba viajar con alguien más. En especial en este tipo de situación. Antes había viajado, pero a menudo nunca tan lejos como en esta oportunidad, Pero necesitaba probarse a sí misma y, más que nada, a su familia de lo que era capaz.

—¡Misty, por MEW, apresúrate! —comentó su ahora compañero sacándola de inmediato de sus pensamientos—. ¡Un minuto Ash, me estoy vistiendo! — respondió con algo de fastidio. Ya comenzaba a notar que habrían cosas malas en esta nueva relación, La perdida de privacidad y de libertad parecían ser unas de ellas.

Finalmente, se aseguró por última vez de que el baño estuviese en condiciones, se apresuró a cambiar las prendas que llevaba y abrió la puerta, intentando parecer indignada por la interrupción anterior.

Por supuesto, sus palabras murieron en su boca al ver que el chico claramente necesitaba el baño si su mirada implicaba algo. Resignada y algo avergonzada por no tomar en consideración a su nuevo compañero, cerró la boca y le dejó pasar a las instalaciones.

Observó la habitación y pudo ver que Ash, o más específicamente Pikachu, ya había clamado la parte superior para sí mismo. Por lo que eso le dejaba con la parte inferior de la litera, no que le importase como o donde durmieran, mientras pudiera dormir.

Bostezó, intentando mantenerse despierta con tal de hablar con Ash y al menos descubrir si tenían la misma ruta en mente, así podrían disfrutar de la compañía por mucho más tiempo que un par de horas o días. Pero una vez posó su trasero sobre la suavidad del colchón, supo que sus intentos serían fallidos y que el sueño finalmente la clamaría en ese instante.

Cerró los ojos, escuchando por algunos segundos la respiración de Pikachu antes de caer firmemente dormida.

**Notas de Autor  
**

**Su opinión es importante para mi, me acabo de dar cuenta de que los capítulos pasados estaban plagados de errores que pude haber corregido fácilmente de haberme informado. Me confié de que la página no alteraría el formato de lo escrito y erré, lo hizo y con creces. Si uno de mis betas no le hubiese dado por releer la historia ni me entero de la cantidad de faltas que había cometido.  
**

**No duden en dejar su opinión, consejo o anotación de algún error en lo que leen. Todas ellas son apreciadas además de que siempre hago el esfuerzo de responder de vuelta a los lectores.  
**


	10. Adiós Ciudad Viridian, hola Bosque Verde

—**M**uy bien, con esto todo está preparado. Pueden marcharse —comentó Jenny mientras escribía los últimos párrafos en su informe. La oficial no había esperado mucho en la mañana con tal de acudir a inquirirles una vez más los acontecimientos del día anterior, esta vez esperando a que ambos pudiesen vestirse con sus ropas limpias antes de partir con ella en dirección de la comisaría.

Sólo les tomó algunos minutos alcanzar el lugar gracias a la desquiciada e imprudente habilidad de Jenny para maniobrar su motocicleta.

Ya dentro de la comisaría, una serie de procedimientos se habían llevado a cabo con tal de identificar a los atacantes lo mejor posible. Desde probables retratos de cada uno, al tipo de Pokémon que emplearon; nombres, vestimentas y cualquier otro atisbo de información era claramente algo que la oficial requería para tener un caso más firme.

Luego de tres horas y media, todo el procedimiento finalmente había concluido y ambos chicos suspiraban en alivio por ello. Los dos observando ansiosos a Jenny finalizar y cerrar la carpeta en la que trabajaba. Bostezó y sin darse cuenta de inmediato comenzó a estirar su espalda, sacando su pecho al frente con tal de lograrlo mientras dejaba escapar un ligero suspiro de satisfacción al relajar con éxito lo tensión de sus músculos.

Ash por su parte intentaba no mirar en la dirección de dicha mujer, claramente avergonzado de haber notado cierta parte de la chica en el momento en que comenzó a estirarse. Misty por su parte intentaba contener la risa que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios ante la clara vergüenza que sentía su compañero.

—Bueno, chicos, ya no hay nada más que hacer, sólo rogar por que éste sea su último encuentro con este tipo de sujetos —Jenny de inmediato se alzó en sus pies, mirando fijamente a ambos jóvenes por igual antes de asentir—. Joven Ketchum, si mal no recuerdo usted es portador de una Pokedex, ¿no es así?

El moreno asintió, mirando fijamente a Jenny en el proceso. La oficial volvió a asentir, sólo que esta vez extendió su mano rumbo al escritorio, tomando en el proceso un panfleto. Luego se lo dirigió directamente a las manos de Ash sin mucha reverencia y claramente no dejando lugar a quejas por parte del chico.

—En este panfleto están los E-mails de todas las estaciones de policía en Kanto, normalmente lo entregamos a escuelas y empresas para que sus miembros estén al tanto de los números de seguridad en caso de emergencias. Sé que no puedo convencerlo de no viajar con Lucario, señor Ketchum, pero al menos puedo prepararlo en caso de alguna emergencia como la que ocurrió el día de ayer. Su Pokedex no sólo tiene la capacidad para grabar, registrar e identificar Pokémon, sino que también puede comunicarse entre otras máquinas de su tipo, y enviar mensajes de texto o E-mails. Le recomiendo que aprenda a emplear su Pokedex al máximo y en caso de emergencia se contacte con la autoridad debida.

Ash asintió mirando el aparato en sus manos con nuevos ojos. Debía reconocer que desconocía muchas cosas del mismo, más que nada porque nunca se dignó de escuchar a Oak cuando éste intentaba hacerle a entender sus funciones, no cuando lo que más le interesaba era adquirir su Pokémon inicial e iniciar su viaje.

Jenny aclaró su garganta, sacándolo de su trance.

—Creo que es hora de que parta, joven Ketchum. Le espera un arduo viaje por delante —Ash asintió notando que Misty ya se había alzado sobre sus pies con tal de salir de la habitación y que sólo estaba esperando por él.

—¡Lo siento! —murmuró en su dirección algo avergonzado por ser atrapado soñando despierto por ambas.

Misty sólo sonrió, mientras que Jenny asintió en reconocimiento a sus palabras y procedió a guiarles a los dos fuera de la comisaría.

—Les ofrecería un viaje de regreso, pero creo que ambos necesitan un respiro. No obstante, señor Ketchum, señorita Misty, les recomiendo que acudan al Pokémart. Hay muchas cosas que necesitan tener a mano que ya no tienen, en especial en caso de que estén lejos de un centro de salud o una ciudad.

Dicho esto, la joven oficial procedió a saludarles, antes de inclinarse en su dirección en señal de respeto y proceder a entrar de nuevo en el edificio, dejándolos a ambos en las afueras de la comisaría.

Ash por su parte observaba el panfleto por algunos segundos, antes de rendirse por completo y sacar su Pokedex del bolsillo. Presionó un par de botones y, para su sorpresa, ya una serie de números y mensajes se encontraban en su bandeja de entrada.

Suspiró sabiendo que no era el momento para verificarlos.

—Misty, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde está el Pokémart? —preguntó el moreno al darse cuenta de que(,) por alguna razón, Jenny no les había guiado hasta allí.

La pelirroja por su parte sólo sonrió.

—Por supuesto, está como a cinco cuadras de este lugar.

El moreno suspiró en alivio—: ¡Qué suerte que conoces este lugar! —comentó al mismo tiempo que se movía en dirección de la chica, esperando para poder seguirla hasta su nuevo destino. La pelirroja negó de inmediato con su rostro, aun sonriendo a pesar de su respuesta.

—Ah, ah, conozco este lugar tanto como tú, Ash. Mi único conocimiento del mismo es la carretera principal y la ubicación del centro Pokémon.

—¿Pero entonces cómo…? —preguntó Ash antes de observar que los ojos de la chica se habían desviado por algunos segundos hacia arriba, mientras observaba en su dirección—. Hay una pantalla electrónica con un mapa detrás de mí, ¿no es así?

Misty asintió antes de comenzar a caminar en la dirección que la pantalla recomendaba—. Parece que a cierto entrenador Pokémon le falta mucho camino por recorrer.

—Ja, ja. Pude haberlo descubierto yo solo.

**XxX**

**T**ranscurrida una hora, ambos estaban relativamente dotados de pociones y otros elementos para el cuidado de los Pokémon, al igual que otros implementos símiles para sí mismos que complementarían los pocos que Lucario había empacado, en caso de emergencia. Por lo que, cargando varias bolsas con mercancía y claramente mas pobres que antes, los chicos caminaron hasta la pantalla electrónica más cercana con tal de ubicarse.

—Veamos, si caminamos hacia el oeste, podremos tomar el autobús y llegar al centro Pokémon en quince minutos —comentó) Misty mientras leía las indicaciones en la pantalla. Ash por su parte bufó—. Estoy demolido, jamás volveré a hacer esto, eres peor que mi madre.

Ella sólo le miró por un par de segundos antes de comentar—. Sabes, eres bastante quejumbroso, no me había dado cuenta.

Ash sólo respondió—: No he comido nada en horas gracias a Jenny. Claro que voy a quejarme, más cuando no tenemos suficiente dinero para comprar algo para nosotros.

— Ella no pudo ignorar sus palabras, principalmente porque las medicinas que necesitarían en caso de un nuevo ataque era bastante costosa.

Ella suspiró—. Lo sé, también muero de hambre, pero tenemos que esperar hasta llegar al centro con tal de comer algo decente con lo poco que tenemos. — Luego miró al chico por algunos segundos antes de bufar y comentar—. ¿Qué estamos haciendo parados aquí como tontos? Vamos, vamos, vamos. hay que moverse o perderemos el autobús.

Les tomó más de lo que esperaban, pero una vez llegaron al centro pudieron darse cuenta de que ambos estaban más agotados de lo usual. De mala gana caminaron y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a las puertas electrónicas, que con un claro 'swoosh' les dejaba entrar a las instalaciones.

—_Es bueno saber que en mi ausencia aun sigues siendo alguien responsable__,__ Ash. _— La voz invadió ambas mentes al mismo tiempo, asustándolos por la repentina aparición de la misma.

Por suerte, previendo algo como esto, Lucario empleó sus poderes psíquicos para sostener las bolsas en medio del aire, evitando que cayeran al suelo y estropearan los contenidos.

—¡Lucario, estás bien! —comentó finalmente Ash al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a correr en dirección del cánido con tal de envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo.

Misty frunció el ceño, claramente no acostumbrada a tener una voz resonando en su cabeza. No obstante, su frustración desapareció una vez pudo ver que tan felices estaban los amigos de reencontrarse. Joy sonreía serenamente mientras caminaba en dirección de la pelirroja con tal de ayudarle con los paquetes.

Pikachu saludó a Ash desde el suelo, claramente feliz de que su entrenador regresara, mientras que Poliwag saludaba tímidamente desde atrás de las patas de Lucario.

Ash sonrió al ver tan joviales a sus Pokémon—. Me alegra verlos, chicos, lamento lo que ocurrió. Prometo entrenar más duro para evitar que algo así vuelva a suceder. A pesar de la sonrisa todos ellos podían ver qué tan serio era con respecto a evitar que lo mismo ocurriera.

Lucario asintió antes de comentar—: _Tampoco me esperaba que ocurriera algo como esto__, __Ash. Claramente necesitamos más entrenamiento del que tenemos. _

Misty, comprendiendo a donde se dirigía esto, decidió intervenir—. Chicos, sé que esta es una importante conversación, Pero estoy hambrienta y el cabeza de chorlito también. Antes de tomar una decisión precipitada, como la que sospecho harán, almorcemos.

Lucario la observó por algunos segundos antes de asentir.

**XxX**

**M**isty suspiró en completo agotamiento, ya habían pasado al menos siete horas desde que había acordado con Ash el reunirse en el centro Pokémon. Ambos habían convenido luego de almorzar que la mejor opción era el separarse y viajar por toda ciudad Viridian, enfrentando entrenadores del lugar y ganar no sólo experiencia en el proceso, sino dinero para poder continuar sus viajes en calma.

Ella no sabía por qué había aceptado semejante oferta, el dinero nunca había sido un problema para ella, en especial gracias a su familia. Pero, no obstante, eso no era lo que estaba ocupando su cabeza en estos momentos, sino el hecho de que haya decidido acompañar a un completo desconocido luego de que le hubiese puesto en serio riesgo de perder sus Pokémon en manos de traficantes, y su vida en el proceso.

No era estúpida, sabía los riesgos que el entrenamiento Pokémon conllevaba, es por eso que cuando ella y sus hermanas profesaron interés en ingresar a la industria Pokémon como entrenadoras, sus padres se esforzaron en que tuvieran la mejor educación posible. De hecho, para la frustración tanto de ella como de sus hermanas, sus padres lentamente les forzaron a ingresar a la liga Indigo como candidatas a líderes de gimnasio, una posición prestigiosa, pero más que nada, relativamente segura en comparación a una licencia común de entrenador.

Frunció el ceño en frustración ante la reminiscencia. Sabía que sus padres lo habían hecho para que ellas obtuvieran la mejor preparación posible, pero parte de ella sentía que dicho entrenamiento no era mas que una forma de confinarlas en Cerulean. Sentimiento que por más que odiara admitirlo, compartía con sus hermanas.

Ser líder de gimnasio ofrecía muchas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo, sacrificaba muchas más. Por ejemplo, no podía participar en torneos oficiales de la liga Indigo, ni podía competir contra otros líderes para probar su valor y avance, junto con muchas otras restricciones que los entrenadores normales no solían encontrar en su camino, a menos que fueran criminales reincidentes. En todo caso, estaba mas que informada sobre que puertas se habían cerrado para ella el momento en que recibió la aprobación de la liga Pokémon.

Es por eso que muchos de sus Pokémon mas poderosos estaban severamente restringidos al gimnasio solamente, y sólo podía llevar con ella aquellos que ella hubiera capturado por sí misma después de matricularse como líder de gimnasio. Por ende que estaba limitada a Starmie, Staryu y Goldeen, siendo sus capturas más recientes.

Había querido traer consigo a algunos de los más poderosos aditamentos, pero dichos Pokémon estaban limitados a vivir en el gimnasio gracias a que se les fueron otorgados con ese motivo nada más. Podía emplearlos fuera del lugar cuando acudiera a eventos o situaciones que ameritaban dicha ruptura del protocolo: como el ataque de un Pokémon salvaje en la ciudad, o para vencer y capturar a entrenadores delincuentes que los empleaban para salirse con la suya. Más que nada porque, si bien los líderes no eran un cuerpo policial, eran sin lugar a dudas la autoridad en cuanto a la defensa de la ciudad se refería.

Al menos cuando algún Pokémon estaban siendo involucrados de una u otra forma.

No obstante, ahora que había iniciado su viaje de regreso al centro Pokémon de ciudad Viridian, entre contemplaciones del pasado y presente, finalmente se había dado cuenta de cuán distinto era la profesión de entrenador a de la de líder. No estaba del todo sorprendida, sabía que era lo que un entrenador tenía que hacer para sobrevivir y, en muchos casos, ganar experiencia. Pero ahora que por primera vez en su vida había tenido que ganar dinero por medio de combates Pokémon y no por su familia, se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaba no decepcionada, sino eufórica.

Había sentido que por primera vez en meses esa flama que de niña solía impulsarla a la excelencia en todo lo que hacía, había regresado y con creces. Se sentía viva, llena de energía a pesar de lo agotada que estaba mental y físicamente. Simplemente era libre, algo que no había experimentado desde sus diez años.

Comenzó a subir los escalones hacia el centro de forma remilgosa. No podía creer cuán agotada estaba por caminar todo el día en la ciudad con tal de conseguir entrenadores dispuestos a batallar por dinero. Por supuesto, tuvo que demoler algunos de ellos gracias a las propuestas terriblemente indecorosas que habían hecho en caso de que ella perdiera, pero estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato, lamentablemente.

Después de todo, muchos de los que acudían al gimnasio no sólo lo hacían para batallar, sino también para disfrutar de la enorme piscina y al mismo tiempo maravillarse y al contemplar a las chicas en bikini. En especial, para su disgusto, a ella. Dicho trato y atención era una gloria para sus hermanas que obviamente vivían para ser el deleite de otros, pero para ella que siempre fue menos femenina que sus familiares, la atención era incómoda y, en muchas ocasiones, humillante.

Suspiró, en parte por resignación a su pasado en Cerulean, al igual que como en victoria por haber llegado al final de las escaleras. Sonrió al ver en la cima le esperaba el moreno con el cual había decidido viajar por un tiempo. El chico estaba conversando con su peculiar compañero, otro motivo por el cual deseaba viajar con con él. Era inusual ver a un Pokémon nativo de Sinnoh en Kanto. La liga Pokémon era bastante estricta con su importación/exportación, en especial porque algunos de ellos de quedar libre serían un riesgo de alto calibre para la población nativa de monstruos y animales. Por lo que, para tener diferentes especies de monstruo no nativas del continente, debías obtener un permiso especial, o una buena posición en la liga misma.

No era un dato conocido entre los entrenadores, pero sólo los veinte mejores entrenadores de Kanto podían portar Pokémon no nativos del continente con ellos, por lo que la presencia de un Lucario al lado de un entrenador que apenas está iniciando su viaje y carrera era inusual cuando mucho, e implicaba que Ash era mucho mas de lo que aparentaba.

Sonrió cuando ambos voltearon a verle. Las sonrisas en sus rostros le decía que Ash había sido igual de fructuoso en sus intentos por conseguir dinero como ella. Ambos de inmediato comenzaron a preguntarle no sólo por sus resultados, sino por su bienestar, algo que le otorgaba una razón propia para sonreír con más ahínco. Ash podía ser algo obstinado y Lucario era todo un misterio para ella, pero no podía negar que ambos eran todo lo que ella siempre quiso en un amigo y más.

**XxX**

**N**o les tomó más que dos días regresar al camino, esta vez completamente preparados para cualquier eventualidad, con no sólo medicina y comida rápida para los entrenadores y Pokémon, sino también con valiosa experiencia de batalla que habían acumulado en el proceso, algo de lo que Lucario no podía quejarse.

Le había sorprendido y a la vez decepcionado el enterarse de que el Gimnasio de Viridian tenía tiempo fuera de servicio. No obstante, a pesar de semejante noticia, dicha ciudad contaba con un flujo de entrenadores constante, muchos de ellos transitaban camino a la liga de campeones quizás con la esperanza de enfrentarse a la Élite. Por supuesto que ellos terminaron por demoler tanto a Ash como a Misty a la hora del combate, más que nada por la clara diferencia de poder de las criaturas.

Cierto, habían perdido una cantidad de dinero que a la larga les hubiera sido muy útil en el camino, pero la experiencia y lo mucho que aprendieron ambos chicos de dichos combates había valido la pérdida.

Y ahora que el cuarteto estaba de nuevo en el camino rumbo al bosque verde, Lucario no podía sentir más que emoción ante el futuro que les aguardaba. Algo en él estaba extasiado por viajar, al igual que por competir. No era algo que podía explicar en palabras, simplemente lo era y él solo se dejaba llevar.

No obstante, estaba más que al tanto de que algo estaba terriblemente mal con uno de los integrantes del equipo. No necesitaba ser tipo Psíquico para percibir la ansiedad que la pelirroja estaba irradiando, algo que Pikachu, e incluso Ash habían notado a medida que se acercaban a la caseta que les abriría paso al bosque verde.

Tristemente, los intentos de cada uno de los integrantes por descubrir qué estaba causando la ansiedad en la chica habían sido infructuosos hasta ese momento. Misty insistía en repetir constantemente —: ¡Estoy bien, en serio! — a pesar de que para ellos eso era bastante alejado de la verdad.

No obstante, Lucario podía percibir que la pelirroja estaba rápidamente agotándose del constante inquirir. Por lo que, con un simple roce mental dirigido hacia sus otros compañeros, Lucario imploró el otorgarle algo de espacio a la jovenzuela.

Lamentablemente, espacio era lo que ella menos intentaba obtener de ellos. —¡No me dejen sola! —exclamó de inmediato una vez notó que habían llegado a la caseta de control del bosque. Expresión que Ash claramente no pudo ignorar por mucho más, por más que Lucario le implorase lo dejase ser.

—¡Misty! ¿Qué sucede contigo? —preguntó el moreno, claramente confundido por la conducta de la chica que hasta ese momento se había demostrado ser tan férrea en su modo de ser. La inflexión de su voz, para el fastidio de Lucario, claramente emergió un poco más agresiva de lo que debía haber sido. Por lo que no era de sorprenderse que Misty al percibir dicho tono, se tornara defensiva.

—¡No sucede _nada_en lo absoluto, Ash! ¿Por qué habría de suceder algo?

Lucario podía observar que Misty estaba claramente incómoda con la conversación. Sin hablar de que la postura del cuerpo de la joven gritaba a los cuatro vientos la necesidad de huir.

Ash por su parte suspiró, claramente no comprendía las señales que la joven estaba transmitiendo. —¡Misty! —comenzó a responder el chico, cuando Lucario simplemente decidió interponerse ante la clara pelea que estaba por iniciar.

—_Misty, somos compañeros de viajes y mas importante aún__,__ amigos. Podemos ver que algo te está incomodando._

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos de par en par, al mismo tiempo que su boca con tal de responder en negativa ante semejante acusación, cuando una mirada firme por parte de todos los presentes bastó para quebrantar su obstinación. —¡De acuerdo, les diré! ¡pero si llego a escuchar una carcajada por parte tuya, Ketchum!...

El aludido sonrió, alzando las manos al frente de su pecho en clara señal de rendición. —Wow, wow, wow. No hay necesidad de violencia, Misty. Sólo estamos preocupados, es todo.

Pikachu, quien hasta ese momento se había dedicado a escuchar encima del hombro del moreno, asintió claramente no deseando estar entre Ash y la pelirroja en caso de que ambos decidieran entrar en combate.

Lucario sólo observó a la chica, una parte suya presumía conocer cuál era el problema, pero por más que lo intentara no lograba entender del todo el _porqué _de semejante seguridad.

El cánido observó a la chica cruzar sus brazos al frente de su pecho, claramente intentando protegerse de lo que fuera que le incomodaba con tal acción. La joven no les miraba de frente, su rostro estaba ligeramente enfocado hacia la derecha, como temerosa o avergonzada de mirarlos ante lo que estaba por confesar.

—¡Desde pequeña le tengo fobia a los bichos! —comenzó luego de algunos segundos, sus brazos ahora aferrándose con un poco más de fuerza en su cuerpo, mientras que sus parpados se habían cerrado inmediatamente una vez concluyó su confesión, casi como si estuviera intentando aminorar el daño que recibiría.

Para la sorpresa de la misma, lo primero que se escuchó por parte del moreno no fue una carcajada incrédula o burlona, sino un curioso—: ¿Eso es todo?

Lucario no pudo más que ubicar su pata en su frente, claramente anonadado y avergonzado de lo insensible que su protegido podía ser. No necesitaba tener los ojos abiertos para ver que sus palabras habían incitado en Misty un claro arranque de indignación. Intentó aclarar las cosas cuando para su sorpresa y la de los demás presentes Ash decidió continuar. —¡Espera, no me malentiendas, no me burlo de tu fobia! Es sólo que,… bueno pensé que explicarías más a fondo el porqué les temes. Pero la verdad no me sorprende si lo piensas bien, ¿todos le tememos a algo no es así? En lo personal no soy fanático de los fantasmas, en especial Gengar.

Lucario apartó lentamente su pata del rostro, completamente sorprendido de la confesión de Ash. Observó por algunos segundos a Misty, quien parecía estar observando al chico con firmeza, casi como si estuviera probando la veracidad de sus palabras. El cánido por otra parte, simplemente se dedicó a examinar a Ash, sorprendido de que ni siquiera él que había prácticamente criado al chico supiera de ello.

—_Ash, __¿__por qué no me lo habías dicho?_

El moreno alzó los hombros, imitando a Misty en su postura defensiva, con la excepción de que él ubicaba sus manos en los bolsillos traseros, a diferencia de ella que los cruzaba sobre su pecho.

—No es algo que me guste admitir, más porque la razón por las que le temo es que disfrutan depredar humanos. Sí, la entrada en el Pokedex es de juzgar.

Misty, quien hasta hace poco parecía mirar con dudas al chico, finalmente exclamó—. Oh cierto, a Gengar le gusta ocultarse en la sombra de las personas, para luego... oh. — El rápido palidecer de la joven al recordar exactamente la cita en los manuales de entrenamiento dejaba en claro que no era algo agradable. Lucario, que podía recordar vagamente dicha entrada, pudo entender por qué los chicos encontraban perturbadora la información.

Después de todo, no era más que un frío recordatorio de lo peligrosa que era la carrera que habían escogido.

—_Sé que el hecho de que Gengar devore a los humanos por completo__,__ por medio del uso de sus sombras es perturbador, pero deben recordar que para nosotros los Pokémon, el alimentarnos de otros seres vivos es algo natural. La vida salvaje no es fácil. Es por __eso__ que muchos monstruos deciden jamás protestar cuando son capturados__.__ Para algunos es una bendición, para otros no tanto. En algunas zonas donde habitan grandes cantidades de animales, como aves y peces, la vida suele ser sencilla, pero en lugares donde carecen, los Pokémon no temen depredarse entre ellos o a los humanos, de ser necesario._

Pikachu asintió, más que nada porque después de cierto tiempo al lado de los entrenadores, a pesar de ser poco, había dado con la misma idea que muchos otros Pokémon salvajes descubrían en pocos días: Ya no tenían que luchar contra la naturaleza para sobrevivir el día a día.

Misty suspiró y luego aclaró su garganta contal de llamar la atención.

—Dejando la perturbadora realidad a un lado por algunos segundos, seguimos con el inconveniente de que debemos cruzar por un lugar que francamente me aterra. Bosque verde es conocido por su gran población de monstruos tipo bicho. — Alzó la mano de inmediato cuando observó que Ash estaba a punto de interrumpirle. — ¡No, Ash!, ¡déjame terminar! —exclamó intentando controlar sus nervios en alza con un algunos ejercicios respiratorios.

Una vez recuperada la calma, continuó—:No obstante, sus ríos y lagos aledaños son unos de los pocos lugares en Kanto donde podemos pescar truchas. La industria Waterflower tiene una piscicultora en uno de los afluentes aledaños y tiende a liberar grandes cantidades de los mismos para repoblar los ríos. Es una de las razones por la que monstruos tipos Ave; como Spearow, Fearow, entre otros habitan esta zona, al igual que aves normales como águilas, halcones y cuervos. Es una zona rica en animales, por lo que los monstruos serán menos agresivos con los humanos. Pero los tipo bicho por otra parte... —La chica aspiró profundamente tomando una enorme bocanada de aire. era claro que estaba aterrada de entrar en el bosque verde, si la forma en como pudo soltar todo eso en una sola bocanada revelaba algo.

Lucario asintió mas fue Ash quien comentó —: Tranquila Misty, los monstruos tipo bicho no son insectos normales. No tienes por qué tenerles miedo.

Misty bufó exasperada—. ¡Lo sé, Ash, pero eso no evita que para mí sean bichos enormes! Sé que hay una gran diferencia entre animales y Pokémon, pero para mí lucen completamente iguales y mi miedo no discrimina por especie, para hacerme sentir sus efectos.

Lucario decidió intervenir—: _Misty, no tienes nada que temer, no mientras estemos contigo, no te dejaremos sola. Ash, ¿tienes pensado capturar algún monstruo en el bosque? _— El moreno asintió por un segundo al escuchar su pregunta y respondió casi de inmediato. —¡Tenía pensado capturar un Spearow, pero después de lo que ocurrió en ruta 01, preferiría que no. Un Pidgeot sería lo ideal, pero un Pidgey o Pidgeotto me vendría de maravilla.

Misty, quien se había acercado más a Lucario por el confort que este ofrecía, vociferó—: Bueno, son nativos de la zona y la alta concentración de animales como aves y peces los hacen más comunes en estos parajes al ser monstruos de presa.

Pikachu, quien hasta ahora había estado escuchando al lado de Ash, finalmente preguntó algo en su idioma nativo, tomando por sorpresa a cánido. Los humanos por su parte, observaron al pequeño roedor por algunos segundos antes de mirar en dirección de Lucario, para saber qué exactamente había comentado.

—_Pikachu afirma que es nativo de esta zona también, pero que se había marchado del lugar con tal de formar su propia manada__,__ cuando fue capturado en pueblo Paleta mientras roía los cables eléctricos. _

Ash observó a su pequeño roedor por algunos segundos antes de preguntar—: Pikachu, ¿quieres ser liberado? — La pregunta parecía sorprender tanto al roedor como a la pelirroja, que ahora observaba atenta lo que ocurría. Lucario simplemente cerró los ojos, ya sabiendo por instinto cual sería la respuesta de Pikachu.

El roedor observó al moreno por algunos segundos, quizás contemplando el regresar a su vida salvaje antes de negar con el rostro, claramente hasta ahora satisfecho con su vida.

—_Pikachu dice que por ahora desea continuar a tu lado, Ash. _

Ash asintió ahora mucho mas relajado que minutos antes de escuchar esa respuesta, de nuevo se arrodilló en el suelo extendiendo su brazo hacia Pikachu con tal de invitarlo a subir y, para su sorpresa, el roedor no titubeó en esta oportunidad.

Misty, ahora más calmada gracias a la escena que vislumbró, suspiró antes de comentar—: Lamento interrumpirlos chicos, pero creo que es hora de enfrentar los hechos y entrar al bosque verde. Si pude afrontarlo una vez para llegar hasta donde llegué para capturar mi Goldeen, entonces puedo enfrentarlo de nuevo.

El moreno sonrió, claramente inspirado por las palabras de su compañera—: Eso es, Misty, con nosotros a tu lado no tienes nada que temer.

**XxX**

—¡**O**h por el amor de Mew, corran, corran por sus vidas! —gritó Ash mientras aferraba en sus manos a un agotado Pikachu. No habían sido fáciles los últimos tres días en el bosque verde y, si bien había sido fructuoso en su captura de un Pidgeotto, un Weedle y un Caterpie, al final del último día las cosas simplemente habían comenzado a empeorar sistemáticamente.

Primero Misty había estado aterrada desde el momento en que abandonaron la caseta, además de bastante irascible en toda la cacería, su fobia a los bichos le estresaba al punto que saltaba ante el menor movimiento que pudiese percibir, por lo que a pesar de su estatus y experiencia, su presencia y continuos gritos no hizo mas que alejar a los Pokémon de ellos. Sin embargo su capacidad para pescar fue invaluable a la hora de procurar alimento y, si bien ninguno de ellos disfrutó el tener que destripar las truchas, ninguno tuvo que pasar hambre o dedicarse a comer comida rápida como lo habían planeado en Viridian.

En el primer día, Ash se encontró con su primer monstruo, un Weedle algo joven e inexperimentado que había salido del follaje por cuenta propia. Misty por supuesto gritó con terror absoluto, pero Ash haciendo uso inmediato de Pikachu procedió a debilitar al monstruo sin ningún contratiempo, convirtiéndolo así en lo que el moreno describiría como un amuleto de la buena suerte debido a que luego de su captura, quince minutos luego pudo capturar un Caterpie y no muy lejos un Pidgeotto que aterrizó cerca por lo que Ash no tardó en emplear nuevamente a Pikachu con tal de capturar al volador.

El segundo día estuvo repleto de batallas contra entrenadores que merodeaban el bosque, para el horror y el fastidio de los presentes, Misty quien hacía de referí no hacía mas que gritar en claro miedo cada vez que uno de los retadores arrojaba un Caterpie, Metapod, Weedle, Kakuna o Beedrill en la batalla. Por lo que Ash tuvo que aprender rápidamente a derrotar a sus oponentes tanto con Pikachu, Poliwag, Caterpie, Weedle y Pidgeotto con tal de ganar experiencia con cada uno de ellos.

Mas para la sorpresa de todos, a Caterpie no le tomó mucho tiempo el evolucionar, convirtiéndose rápidamente en un Metapod, al final del segundo día.

Lucario por otra parte, se dedicó a confortar a Misty, quien no hacía más que implorar una y otra vez el que partieran de inmediato del bosque. Ash deseaba lo contrario con tal de quedarse unos días más con tal de capturar otros monstruos, además de ganar más experiencia combatiendo a la inmensa cantidad de entrenadores que deambulaban en el mismo. Pero la mirada de Misty bastó para convencerlo de que había hecho lo necesario en bosque verde.

Fue entonces, que en el tercer día conocieron al Samurai, batallaron y para la sorpresa del mismo, Ash procedió a demoler a su Pinsir y a su Metapod con el empleo de Pikachu y Poliwag. Desgraciadamente dicha batalla terminó en la situación que ahora se encontraban, al haber golpeado con un ataque errado una colmena oculta de Beedrill que inmediatamente procedieron a demostrar su opinión con respecto a dichas acciones.

Una vez todos seguros dentro del refugio del Samurai, este procedió a presentarse y a explicar el motivo de su reto, comentando que efectivamente sabía que venía en camino gracias a los otros entrenadores de pueblo Paleta que había enfrentado anteriormente.

Lucario se dedicó a calmar a una pelirroja que estaba al punto de la hiperventilación.

—¡Y-ya! ¿Podemos irnos de bosque verde? — Lucario observó a Ash por algunos segundos quien suspiró en resignación.

—Sí, nos marcharemos hoy mismo de bosque verde. De todas formas deberíamos estar ya cerca de la salida y a la ciudad Pewter.

El Samurai afirmó—: Efectivamente, noble guerrero. La ciudad Pewter está a unos quince kilómetros hacia el sur de esta cabaña. Aunque dejadme el honor de pasar la noche en mi humilde morada, la joven necesita descanso y estas paredes fueron construidas para impedir el ingreso a los monstruos salvajes de bosque verde.

Misty parecía relajarse ante esto, mientras que Lucario frunció el ceño—:_Tu oferta es bien aceptada, joven Samurai, pero puedo ver que tienes algo más en mente. _

Ash pudo notar que si bien Misty estaba aun temblando por la experiencia con la colmena de Beedrill, su mano se había posado rápidamente sobre su sostenedor de Pokébolas una vez la voz de Lucario resonó en sus mentes. Él por otra parte, si bien sospechaba de la súbita amabilidad del chico, no podía más que sentir que lo que sea que el joven tuviera en la cabeza no sería malo en lo absoluto.

El Samurai asintió—. Mi nombre es Miyamoto Musashi. He vivido alrededor de dos años en esta cabaña con tal de convertirme en uno con la naturaleza y mejorar mi técnica con la espada y el entrenamiento Pokémon. — El adolescente claramente apretó los puños al terminar su presentación, era obvio que algo le estaba incomodando.

—Hasta hace poco creí que mi entrenamiento estaba dando frutos y que estaba por encima de los demás entrenadores. Sin embargo… — Su cabeza esta vez estaba gacha, claramente decepcionado con el resultado de la batalla contra Ash, al punto en que quizás estaba dudando de su habilidad.

Lucario de inmediato intervino—: _Joven_ _Miyamoto__, debo confesar que lo que aquí nos revelas es digno de admiración, pocos han demostrado semejante aptitud y entrega a la hora de entrenar. _— El cánido observó cómo el chico a pesar de tener la cabeza gacha, estaba escuchándole atentamente, al igual que Misty y Ash. _—Sin embargo__, __veo que hace falta algo esencial en tu rutina__.__ Algo que quizás sea la razón por la que dudas en estos momentos del camino que has elegido, luego de la derrota por parte de lo que deberían haber sido entrenadores novatos. _

El chico de inmediato alzó su rostro en dirección del cánido, una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad se plasmó en su cara, claramente no esperando ser tan fácil de leer ante el extraño Pokémon que viajaba con estos entrenadores. Lucario por otra parte, no tardó demasiado en otorgarle la información que el chico claramente necesitaba con desesperación. — _Tienes el poder y obviamente conoces muy bien a tus Pokémon, pero te falta experiencia y mucha. Estás limitado a dos reacciones en este lugar, huir o enfrentar las colmenas. Puedo ver por el estado de las paredes del lugar y por el flujo del aura que __éste__ ha sido tu refugio y salvación por años. _

Ash asintió, agregando—: Sé que suena extraño, pero a pesar de haberme ganado la licencia de entrenamiento apenas hace una semana, al igual que tú, tengo años entrenando para mi viaje. Cierto, aun me falta conocer mejor a mis Pokémon, en especial aquellos que recién he capturado, pero hago lo mejor que puedo con lo que conozco y está a mi alcance.

Miyamoto asintió, antes de escuchar la voz de Misty agregar—: Creo que deberías salir del bosque y viajar por el mundo, puedo ver que tienes experiencia lidiando con Pokémon del tipo bicho, pero con otros tipos no tienes la misma efectividad. Pinsir es claramente tu primer Pokémon, pero Metapod necesita más entrenamiento.

Lucario asintió, antes de sugerir—: ¿_Qué__ tal sí viajas con nosotros? ¡__Así__ podrás adquirir mucha experiencia en el proceso! _

Miyamoto le observó anonadado ante la propuesta y, por algunos segundos parecía estar dispuesto a aceptarla, antes de negar con el rostro y responder:

—Me honra su propuesta, pero mi cultura y mis creencias me exigen viajar solo hasta que alcance cierto rango. Mientras tanto sólo puedo seguir siendo un Ronin hasta que mi clan me contacte. No obstante, si bien no puedo viajar con ustedes como lo desearía, si no es mucha molestia ¿podría tener el atrevimiento de entrenar con ustedes? Sé que la joven dama está aterrada de los Beedrill y no le culpo por ello, son monstruos muy peligrosos cuando están enojados y en grupos grandes. Pero si pudieran al menos quedarse por un tiempo podríamos llegar a un mutuo beneficio, al menos hasta que mi Metapod evolucione.

Tanto Lucario como el moreno observaron en dirección de Misty, quien obviamente estaba dividida entre ayudar al chico y salir del bosque. Suspirando claramente en resignación luego de algunos segundos de pensarlo comentó. —De acuerdo, podemos quedarnos al menos unos días aquí, pero no esperen que salga de la cabaña.

Miyamoto sonrió de oreja a oreja, claramente extasiado de oír una afirmación, por lo que de inmediato se alzó sobre sus pies y procedió a inclinarse varias veces mientras comentaba—: ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! — una y otra vez.

**Notas de autor: **

**Coloco esto para aclarar algunos puntos.  
**

**La información con respecto a las Pokébolas: es Canon, tanto en el Anime cómo en el juego.**

** Efectivamente pueden contener objetos y paralizar a los humanos por cortos períodos de tiempo. Aún recuerdo la escena donde Ash intentando atrapar a Mankey, terminó fallando cuando este empleó una bola de arroz que la Pokébola no dudó en capturar y contener. La información de la parálisis al parecer también ocurre en el Anime si Bulbapedia es de tomarse en serio.  
**

**Los animales: es Canon en todos los medios de Pokémon, ya sea juegos, anime o manga. **

**En los juegos son mencionados varias veces, y a los Pokémon se les compara una y otra vez con ellos. De hecho por alguna razón parece que los Pokémon odian los elefantes asiáticos. **

**En el Manga se han visto en repetidas escenas a los Pokémon depredando aves, gusanos, peces, mamiferos al igual que otros Pokémon. **

**En el Anime las primeras dos temporadas están plagadas de animales comunes que con el tiempo comenzaron a aparecer menos y menos conforme eran reemplazados con nuevos Pokémon. Pero efectivamente aún los hay, ya que mucha de la comida que comen es carne de vaca, pollo e incluso camarones y peces. **

**Sin embargo, a pesar de que existen animales, eso no evita que no se coman a los Pokémon tampoco. Aunque eso será un tema que trataré más tarde. **

**La depredación de humanos: es Canon. Los juegos hasta ahora son los que más pruebas de ello tienen. Sólo lean la entrada Pokedex de muchos de ellos y notaran que no ocultan en lo absoluto que atacan humanos en específico. En el manga a menudo los protagonistas han tenido que escapar de algún Pokémon que claramente intenta saciar su hambre con ellos o sus propias criaturas. Y en el Anime, hay una escena en específico que viene a mi cabeza en cuanto a este tema. **

**"Cuando Ash es capturado por un Pokémon prehistórico debajo de la cueva donde encontraron a Toggepi. Justo antes de que Charizard le salvara, podemos ver que Aerodactyl estuvo a punto de arrancarle de un mordisco la cabeza a nuestro héroe".**

**Todos estos elementos comenzaron a ser luego extraídos de la serie al ser un hit en el mundo entero. En especial por que 4Kids puso sus garras sobre la serie desde un principio. **

**Inicialmente el mundo Pokémon no era un lugar con criaturas lindas que querían ser tus amigos y acompañarte en tus viajes. Es un lugar duro donde los humanos sobreviven simplemente por que han aprendido a controlar a las armas que la naturaleza desarrolló. ¿Que podías desarrollar un lazo fuerte con el monstruo? era una posibilidad. Más no disfrazaba con tonos rosas la realidad de que dichos monstruos comen, y algunos de ellos no tenían tapujos de comer humanos en el proceso.  
**

**Por una razón la serie se llama Monstruos de Bolsillo o Pocket Monsters. Cuyo nombre es abreviado en Pokémon.  
**


	11. Confianza: Un secreto es revelado

**M**isty suspiró con alivio y euforia el momento en que emergió junto con sus amigos de lo que ella consideraría el peor lugar del mundo hasta ese momento. No es que no apreciara lo ocurrido, o el bien que habían hecho al ayudar a Miyamoto, pero nunca en su vida le gustó estar confinada y en ese caso, si bien estaba protegida de los bichos y los monstruos tipo bicho, en realidad no pudo más que sentirse desplazada gracias a su fobia de la vida de Ash y Lucario.

En tres largos días, Misty había pasado de ser una compañera constante al lado de esos dos, a sentirse olvidada y relegada en la cabaña. Cierto, Lucario transcurría mucho tiempo con ella, pero por más que agradeciera las conversaciones, extrañaba la luz exterior y más que nada, ardía en deseos de participar en el entrenamiento que los chicos estaban realizando.

Estaba sorprendida con las habilidades que Ash estaba demostrando en el departamento físico, más aún lo brutal que podía ser Lucario a la hora de exigir lo mejor del mismo. Era obvio que lo que ella presenció no era algo que inició de la noche a la mañana, no. Era claro que Ash tenía años entrenando bajo la mirada atenta del cánido. Y sí bien el Samurai no estaba en mala condición física, era más que evidente que no estaba tan bien entrenado como Ash.

Ella si bien no fue parte del entrenamiento, por más que deseara serlo (después de todo no quería quedarse atrás), su fobia le impedía el dar dos pasos fuera de la protección de la cabaña sin perder la compostura. Algo que debía admitir le avergonzaba enormemente.

Las charlas con Lucario fueron por otra parte agradables. Ash parecía simplemente haberse olvidado que ella existía mientras estaba sumido en su entrenamiento, principalmente porque estaba conociendo en el proceso a sus nuevos Pokémon, e incluso ella debía admitir que el nivel de amor y entrega que el chico le ofrecía a sus monstruos era especial, algo que ella no había visto hasta ahora en otros entrenadores.

No les tomó mucho tiempo sorprenderse de que el entrenamiento había brindado los frutos que esperaban, al ocurrir una serie de evoluciones en masa que incluso a ella la tomaron por sorpresa. En primer lugar, ambos Metapod evolucionaron a Butterfree, mientras que Weedle evolucionó a Kakuna. Dicha ocurrencia para su alivio y culpa, marcó el fin del entrenamiento de los jóvenes, y Miyamoto a pesar de la obvia tristeza que lo embargaba al verlos partir, cumplió su promesa de llevarlos hasta la salida del bosque.

Una vez se habían despedido de Miyamoto con la promesa de reencontrarse algún otro día en el futuro, el cuarteto había reiniciado su viaje rumbo a ciudad Pewter, esta vez claramente mucho más relajados que antes. No obstante, para la sorpresa de Misty nunca esperó lo que Ash le preguntó.

—¡Misty! confías en nosotros, ¿cierto?

La aludida no podía más que sentirse sorprendida y algo curiosa de dicha pregunta, por lo que tras algunos segundos no dudó en responder—: ¡Claro que lo hago! —lo cual tomó por sorpresa tanto a Lucario como al moreno, era claro que a pesar de lo que acababa de ocurrir en estos días, que ellos aún cuestionaban la facilidad con la cual ella les había respondido.

—Admito que estar encerrada por tres días en una cabaña fue decepcionante, Ash, pero podía ver que al menos estaban preocupados por mí. Bueno, Lucario al menos. — Ella le arrojó una mirada acusatoria al moreno quien tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse al reconocer que gracias al entrenamiento se había olvidado de ella por horas y horas.

Misty por su parte prosiguió, —: Pero, si bien fui excluida del entrenamiento pude aprender con sólo verlos que no son malas personas, en realidad. Algo que ya tenía claro, pero verlos entrenando lo cimentó en mí. No puedo decir que somos los mejores amigos, apenas nos estamos conociendo, pero hasta ahora no han hecho nada para lastimarme en alguna forma. Y me han tratado con más respeto que muchos otros entrenadores que he conocido.

Ella miró hacia el horizonte, claramente percibiendo en la lejanía que se estaban acercando a una zona poblada. —¿Que sí confío en ustedes? ¡Sí, me arriesgaría a decir que sí! —

Tanto Lucario como Ash se observaron por un rato, antes de detenerse en medio del camino sorprendiéndola en el proceso. —Chicos, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó con un leve tono de aprehensión en su voz.

Lucario, quien hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio desde que habían emergido del bosque verde, finalmente comentó —: _Tenemos algo que enseñarte y que creemos quizás pueda ayudarte un poco con tu fobia. _— El Pokémon de inmediato alzó su pata para detener a la pelirroja, imitando la acción que Delia realizaba cuando quería impedir una interrupción.

—_Misty, __déjame__ hablarte sobre algo llamado Aura._

**XxX**

**S**í alguien le hubiera dicho semanas atrás que estaría practicando un tipo de yoga y aprendiendo habilidades sobrenaturales por parte de un Pokémon parlante, Misty habría sido la primera en llamar a los doctores con tal de atender a la obviamente delirante persona. Pero, a medida que los chicos explicaban lo que tenían en mente, no podía evitar comenzar a dudar de si hablaban en serio o no.

No es que la chica no creyera en lo sobrenatural, era una entrenadora de monstruos para empezar, históricamente dichos monstruos eran llamados criaturas mágicas, no Pokémon. Al menos eso fue lo que aprendió en la liga Indigo. Fue el descubrimiento y creación de las Pokébolas lo que logró arraigar el término Pokémon, siendo un claro diminutivo de monstruos de bolsillo, ahora que su transportación y empleo consistía en pequeñas esferas que podían portarse de arriba a abajo sin problema alguno.

Tampoco era estúpida, bien le habían enseñado que existían seres humanos con poderes sobrenaturales, pero que éstos por lo general eran raros y a menudo ancianos.

Por supuesto siempre había una excepción a la regla y, si los textos que estudió junto con sus hermanas eran de creerse, habían casos extraordinario de personas con habilidades únicas en el mundo actual. Lance siendo el ejemplo más conocido hasta ahora, el clan de los dragones era cuando mucho la epítome de la excelencia y el poder, y sus miembros eran siempre alabados por su longevidad, su resistencia y afinidad con los Dragones.

Ella y sus hermanas poseían una afinidad por el agua que incluso Lorelei había comentado era inusual, no extraña o sobrenatural, simplemente existía y era en cierta forma palpable. Pero no había prueba alguna de que ella o sus hermanas fueran especiales.

No obstante, cuando Ash empezó a demostrar que sus manos podían resplandecer de un azul oscuro, su corazón no hizo más que latir en su pecho con tal de romper su caja torácica. Jamás había presenciado prueba fidedigna de que existieran humanos con poderes sobrenaturales, y cuando mucho había asumido que las leyendas sobre el clan de los dragones no era más que propaganda y fanatismo desenfrenado.

Para su vergüenza, debía admitir que su primera reacción fue claramente de miedo, estaba ante algo que no conocía, ni mucho menos se había preparado para lidiar. Pero la súbita interrupción del brillo, al mismo tiempo que la aversión de Ash a mirarla al rostro, le habían sacado de su trance. Lo había hecho de forma inconsciente pero definitivamente había herido la confianza que el chico le había otorgado en ese momento. De hecho, pudo ver en ese instante que a pesar de lo seguro que el chico siempre parecía y de la imagen que solía portar sobre sí mismo, el moreno realmente no era más que otro joven solitario casi desesperado por alguien en quien confiar.

Miró en dirección de Lucario, quien la miraba fijamente y con ojos repletos de entendimiento y paciencia, al parecer él, a diferencia de Ash, confiaba en que ella tomaría la decisión correcta. Y diablos, deseaba tomar la decisión correcta, no podía pensar en algo más que aceptar dicho ofrecimiento, en especial luego de escuchar las posibles ventajas que dicho entrenamiento le podría otorgar.

Para su alivio, no ofrecían poder infinito o vida eterna, no. Para su sorpresa lo que intentaban enseñarle eran pasos básicos que podía haber aprendido en cualquier arte marcial del planeta. Meditación, control y superación. Su miedo según ellos, era algo que podía superar si aprendía estos simples pasos. En especial si lograba conectarse al Aura como ellos lo habían logrado. Ella debía admitir que al menos habían sido sinceros al responder sus inquietudes, en especial si estaban seguros de si ella realmente tenía la posibilidad de superar sus fobias.

Lucario explicó paso a paso y, si era sincera consigo misma, estaba convencida de que quizás él podría lograr lo que otros no fueron capaces. Pero más que nada, al final dependería de su propio esfuerzo y voluntad si el trabajo resultase efectivo o no. Una gran diferencia para ella, al menos en comparación a los antiguos métodos que emplearon para librarle de dicha fobia.

No le sorprendió cuando ambos decidieron que lo mejor sería es iniciar el entrenamiento cuanto antes, en especial ahora que estaban fuera del bosque verde y en plena ruta 02.

Lo que sí le sorprendió fue la petición por parte de Ash de iniciar inmediatamente, en especial cuando aún podía ver un ligero toque de reticencia en sus ojos. Debía admitir que se sentía culpable de haber titubeado ante la muestra de su poder y, antes de que perdiera el valor, procedió a disculparse como pudo. Él aceptó las disculpas y todo parecía haber regresado a la normalidad pero podía percibir que no era así, algo había cambiado entre ellos ante la revelación de este secreto y no sabía si fue para bien o para mal. Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

Decidieron acampar a mitad del camino, lejos de la ruta principal y cerca de un lago aledaño donde podían pescar a gusto en caso de que se agotasen de comer comida rápida y enlatada.

Las primeras horas las invirtieron preparando el campamento, en especial el perímetro de seguridad que ese tipo de lugares ameritaba cuando estaban lejos del camino principal. Los Pokémon salvajes podían ser bastante territoriales y no tomaban amablemente la incursión humana en dichos terrenos. Por lo que aplicar repelente en un circulo enorme alrededor del campamento era una necesidad si no se deseaba luchar en contra de un Rattata rabioso u otro monstruo con mal temperamento.

Por suerte dichas latas de spray contaban con pequeñas pastillas para alimentar a los Pokémon capturados con tal de hacerlos inmunes por un cierto período de tiempo al olor y las feromonas que se expelían de la lata. Ella estaba acostumbrada a emplear este sistema, en especial por que solía viajar sola y no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia incluso en zonas clasificadas en el mapa como seguras.

Luego de inmunizar a sus Pokémon, cada uno de ellos emprendió a cumplir una función en específico. Ash recolectaba madera, Lucario preparaba la cena con las pocas latas que aún tenían y ella intentaba verificar que las defensas estuviesen bien aplicadas. Una vez terminó de corregir lo que ella consideraba ligeros fallos de novatos en el perímetro del campamento, regresó para encontrar a los chicos sentados alrededor de una fogata mientras observaban hervir el agua en una pequeña olla que Ash había comprado en Viridian.

Al final la conversación fue mínima y los momentos claramente tensos. Era bastante claro para ella que aun no estaba preparada para seguir el entrenamiento de los chicos y al parecer Lucario deseaba charlar con Ash por lo que sea que mi reacción le había ocasionado. Misty decidió que lo mejor era el darles privacidad.

Al día siguiente las cosas habían mejorado drásticamente, lo que sea que Lucario y Ash habían conversado mientras ella dormía, había eliminado la tensión que el chico claramente sentía anoche, lo cual por su parte le aliviaba a ella. Una vez todos se habían encargado de las funciones corporales matutinas, el aseo personal y el empacar de nuevo sus cosas, Ash procedió para su sorpresa a llevarla en dirección del lago con tal de iniciar la primera lección. Meditación, no sabía por qué el chico era su maestro y no Lucario, pero una vez este explicó el porqué de la decisión ella no pudo admitir que quizás estaban en lo cierto.

Ambos tenían mucho en común, pero más que nada compartían la misma impaciencia ante la falta de movimiento. Es por eso que él decidió que por ahora, con tal de encontrar su centro, lo mejor era aprender de un cabeza hueca a otra, comentario que ella decidió dejar pasar por ahora.

Desgraciadamente no hubo resultados en la primera hora y, a medida que transcurría el tiempo, estaba perdiendo toda esperanza de que ser capaz de lograr lo que el joven le había propuesto. No tardó en expresar sus dudas al chico y éste suspirando admitió que tampoco esperaba mucho éxito el primer día. Dicho esto, acordaron intentarlo luego y regresando al campamento. Tomaron sus equipajes y procedieron a finalmente caminar en dirección de Pewter y la primera batalla de Gimnasio de Ash. Los tres charlaban amenamente mientras que Pikachu escuchaba sobre los hombros del moreno.

Definitivamente, lograse dominar lo que le enseñaban o no, estaba aprendiendo a disfrutar la compañía de este par de misterios andantes.

**Notas de Autor: **

**La información con respecto al nombre de los Pokémon sólo aparecen en el Anime, en especial la película de Arceus. Así que fue adaptada a la historia para darle más contexto al pasado del mundo.  
**

**Los humanos con habilidades son Canon en los tres Canones, Juegos, Anime y Manga. El ejemplo más perfecto para ello es Sabrina. Los humanos sí son capaces de manejar el aura en el Manga y en los juegos hay incluso un par de avatares cuyas manos se iluminan cuando emplean Aura. En el Anime también hay mención de esto. En especial en la película de Lucario.  
**

**No obstante he decidido que el aprender a manejar aura es algo que toma años de practica, por lo que no esperen que Ash y amigos anden realizando tretas extra-ordinarias por si solos. O luchando contra Pokémon sin la ayuda de sus propios monstruos. Les tomará un tiempo antes de que puedan siquiera dominar algo básico. (En especial a Misty, quien apenas está iniciando).  
**

**Comentarios, quejas o sugerencias, estoy siempre abierto a ellas, y siempre hago el intento de responder cuando es debido.  
**


	12. Batalla por la medalla Roca

**M**isty observaba atentamente las puertas del inmenso gimnasio con alivio y aprehensión. Después de al menos media hora de constante caminar y entusiasta preguntar por direcciones, habían finalmente llegado al gimnasio que marcaría para bien o para mal la carrera de Ash en el futuro. Deseaba ayudarle y, si era sincera consigo misma, en serio deseaba ofrecerle la oportunidad de intercambiar Pokémon con tal de que tuviese más oportunidades contra el líder. Era algo que hubiera hecho sin titubear años atrás, no obstante ahora más sabia y experimentada, sabía que dicho ofrecimiento no era más que un insulto tanto a sus compañeros como para Ash.

Había visto que el chico trabajó duro para llegar a este momento, quizás le tomó más de lo pensado el llegar a Pewter desde Viridian, pero dicho tiempo no fue desperdiciado en tonterías.

Sólo le restaba confiar.

—¡Bueno Ash! Espero que estés preparado para lo que... —el súbito abrir de las puertas automáticas del gimnasio detuvo su discurso. Tanto ella como los demás voltearon de inmediato en dirección del sonido sólo para ver emerger a dos personas de las instalaciones.

Uno era alguien que ella reconocía en apariencia más no en persona, era alto, de piel morena y cabello castaño. A su lado se encontraba un chico que podría ser su hermano gemelo debido a su aspecto físico, de no ser por la clara diferencia en edades y tonos de piel. El mayor, a quien ella recordaba por el nombre de Brock, alzó su mano en recibimiento.

—¡Saludos, entrenadores!, ¡mi nombre es Brock! —su voz era profunda y en cierta forma apacible, todos no podían más que sentirse bien recibidos de su parte. Sus ojos daban la impresión de estar cerrados, pero podía percibirse claramente que su atención estaba centrada por completo en Lucario.

El más chico del dúo por otro lado, claramente contaba con más exuberancia que su contra-parte. —¡Y yo soy Forrest! Líder del gimnasio Pewter. ¿Quién de ustedes es el retador?

Ash dio dos pasos hacia adelante llamando así la atención, —¡Yo soy el retador! Ash de pueblo Paleta.

En su hombro Pikachu alzó una patita en afirmación y apoyo a su entrenador, llamando la atención de Forrest en el proceso.

—Veo que tienes un Pikachu, ¿piensas usarlo en batalla?

Ash de inmediato interrumpió—: No, en esta oportunidad no emplearé a Pikachu al estar en clara desventaja... Por ahora. Tampoco emplearé a Lucario.

La última parte parecía agregarla con tal de aclarar cualquier malentendido. Brock habiendo escuchado sus palabras, preguntó —: Espero que mi pregunta no sea demasiado indiscreta, pero ¿dónde conseguiste un Pokémon de Sinnoh?

Misty decidió intervenir al ver que Ash claramente perdía la paciencia —: ¿Quizás Lucario pueda explicarlo en las gradas? Se hace tarde y desearíamos que la batalla iniciara con tal de llegar a tiempo al centro Pokémon. —Brock parecía sorprendido por sus palabras pero, comprendiendo la necesidad apremiante del tiempo, asintió—. De acuerdo, ¡Forrest! ¿Puedes dirigir al retador al cuadrilátero? Yo me encargaré de llevar a Misty y a Lucario a las gradas.

La pelirroja sonrió.

—¡Oh! Veo que sí me reconociste después de todo. —Brock asintió, sonriendo un poco antes de señalarle que le siguiera—. Sería un muy pésimo líder de gimnasio si no pudiera recordar a otros líderes, ¿no lo crees?

Misty afirmó ante ello, era normal que los representantes de cada gimnasio al menos supieran el nombre y algunos datos básicos de sus contra-partes. No obstante ella decidió preguntar algo más básico con tal de satisfacer su curiosidad y la del ahora atento Lucario que les seguía por las instalaciones—. Brock, ¿por qué no luchas contra Ash? No es por desprestigiar o desaprobar de Forrest, pero pensé que quizás querrías probar suerte con este chico.

Brock sonrió.

—¡Oh, créeme que en el momento en que posé mis ojos en el Lucario que lo acompaña quise batallar con él! Pero a partir de hoy pretendo viajar alrededor del mundo con tal de adquirir experiencia en mi verdadera pasión, la crianza.

Lucario finalmente decidió preguntar algo motivado por su instinto—: _Entonces, ¿por qué__ no viajas con nosotros? Te aseguro que podrás aprender mucho más de lo que crees si lo haces. _—Para la sorpresa de todos, la propuesta no parecía desagradable en lo absoluto, Misty observaba sorprendida que Lucario ofreciera tal cosa a un completo desconocido, mientras que Brock miraba pensativo.

El cánido simplemente les observó guiado por el fuerte instinto que le motivaba a conservar a como diera lugar al hombre que estaba delante suyo. Brock estuvo a punto de responder cuando una explosión remeció las instalaciones y atrajo la atención de todos al revelar que la batalla había iniciado.

**XxX**

**F**orrest no podía dejar de sonreír ante la batalla que tenía delante suyo. Al inicio no le había tomado demasiado en serio gracias a que sus Pokémon en esencia eran meros iniciales, y juzgando por el tipo y la distancia que había entre pueblo Paleta y Pewter, no deberían ser demasiado poderosos como para representar un reto.

Inició de forma reservada invocando a Graveler con tal de medir la capacidad del retador, ver si era del tipo que atacaba ciegamente, confiando en los ataques físicos del monstruo que elegía; del tipo que planeaba metódicamente cada movimiento y posibilidad, o del tipo que pretendía ganar todo con fuerza bruta y suerte.

Para su sorpresa la elección del chico no fue otra más que un Butterfree que, a pesar de ser tipo insecto, contaba con un buen repertorio de ataques y velocidad que podían poner en jaque a Graveler, quien por su peso y tamaño era obviamente más lento, a pesar de la ventaja de tipo.

—¡Graveler, bajo tierra! —gritó de inmediato al ver que necesitaba alejar a su criatura de las esporas que el tipo insecto podía emplear.

Ash comandó—: Butterfree, ¡usa Psíquico para sacar a Graveler del agujero! —la orden fue lo que Forrest menos esperaba, no era común que un Butterfree conociera tan pronto semejante ataque, no si como sospechaba tenía poco de ser capturado. Graveler emergió intempestivamente del suelo luchando contra las ataduras psíquicas que sujetaban su cuerpo.

—¡Butterfree, contra la pared ahora, luego usa somnífero! —el tipo insecto no titubeó en realizar la orden a pesar de que el peso y la estruja del tipo roca parecían dificultarle el hacerlo. Graveler a pesar de sus intentos por escabullirse salió disparado en dirección de la inmensa pared de piedra impactando brutalmente sobre la superficie.

Forrest intentó ordenarle el alzarse y evadir las esporas que pronto le sacarían de combate, pero para su sorpresa el Butterfree no sólo contaba con ataques psíquicos, sino con una gran velocidad que respaldase sus acciones. En cuestión de segundos, había cruzado el trecho que le separaba del tipo roca y en mucho menos tiempo había desatado una nube de esporas, con el objetivo de dejar fuera de combate a su oponente.

Flint, su padre, quien en ese instante hacía de referí alzó la bandera en dirección de Forrest y comentó—: ¡Graveler no puede continuar, el ganador es el retador!

Forrest sonrió al regresar a su fiel amigo a su Pokébola, felicitándole por el desempeño realizado y la información que le había ayudado a recolectar.

En las gradas pudo ver que la puerta se abría bruscamente dejando entrar a Brock y los demás invitados a las instalaciones. Su hermano mayor estaba sorprendido de que hubiera perdido la primera batalla, pero todo era posible en la línea de combate.

—De acuerdo, Ash. Eres un buen contrincante pero hasta aquí has llegado. ¡Sandslash, yo te elijo!

Ash empleó de inmediato su Pokedex con tal de registrar al Pokémon de su rival como lo había hecho anteriormente con Graveler. Flint esperó a que ambos entrenadores estuvieran listos y en menos de lo que supieran, ambos Pokémon habían iniciado el combate al emplear su gran velocidad con tal de dominar al otro.

Butterfree empleaba al máximo su capacidad de vuelo para mantenerse alejado de las enormes garras de Sandslash, mientras que el tipo roca empleaba su agilidad superior y su entorno para catapultarse constantemente al aire intentando noquear de un sólo golpe a su oponente, nunca dándole tiempo para emplear sus capacidades psíquicas. Forrest sonrió al ver que su táctica de acoso y perseverancia habían acorralado tanto al Pokémon como al entrenador.

—¡Sandslash, arroja arena sobre Butterfree! —Forrest sonrió al escuchar el pánico en la voz de Ash al ordenarle a su Butterfree que esquivara dicho ataque, pero la velocidad del tipo roca había logrado ganar esta contienda al bañar en grandes dosis de arena al tipo insecto. Butterfree al igual que las mariposas, contaba con alas en extremo delicadas que al menor daño solían dejar de funcionar, en este caso el roce violento contra miles de granos de arena impactando en la delicada superficie de sus alas había servido para lograr que el insecto se desplomara.

—¡Acabalo con corte, Sandslash! —comandó Forrest en un intento por acabar con dicha batalla de una vez por todas, al estar agotando demasiado rápido las energías de su Pokémon al forzarlo a mantener semejante velocidad a pesar de su peso.

Ash ordenó—: Butterfree, usa Psíquico a tu alrededor, ¡pulveriza toda la roca! —el tipo insecto tardó apenas segundos en procesar su orden, tiempo suficiente para que Sandslash pudiera huir a máxima velocidad de las inmediaciones y evitara el ataque por completo. Butterfree mientras tanto estaba en ese momento rodeado de polvo, siendo imposible el poder vislumbrar su posición con la vista. El moreno de inmediato aprovechó esta última oportunidad. —¡Rayo Psíquico!

Forrest sonrió al ver que un leve punto de luz se había marcado en la humareda, revelando la ubicación de su rival. — ¡Lanza rocas! — tras el comando Sandslash de inmediato procedió a cortar algunas rocas con sus afiladas garras y en cuestión de segundos, había lanzado varias en dirección del ahora indefenso Butterfree, que apenas podía disparar su rayo antes de que las rocas impactasen de lleno en su anatomía.

Forrest ordenó a Sandslash esquivar el debilitado ataque logrando salvar a su Pokémon por meros centímetros. Flint alzó la bandera en dirección de Ash.

—El Pokémon del retador no puede continuar, la victoria es para el líder de gimnasio.

Ash de inmediato regresó su criatura a su Pokébola con tal de que esta pudiera descansar como es debido.

—¡Gracias, amigo, hiciste un excelente trabajo! — dicho eso tomó una nueva Pokébola de su cinturón y arrojó su nueva criatura.

Forrest bufó en sorpresa y ligera resignación al ver al Poliwag emerger de las manos del entrenador.

—¡Bueno, amigo! Se ve que ésta no será una batalla sencilla — comentó a su Pokémon que asentía en ligera consternación por enfrentarse a un tipo acuático.

Flint esperando alguna respuesta por parte de Forrest, suspiró antes de proseguir e iniciar la batalla.

—Sandslash, usa tu velocidad para acabar con Poliwag — comandó Forrest en un intento por terminar la batalla lo más pronto posible al estar en obvia desventaja.

Ash sorprendió a todos los presentes al gritar—: ¡Poliwag, chorro de agua sobre el suelo!

La pequeña criatura de inmediato procedió a disparar grandes cantidades de agua sobre la superficie, apenas esquivando al empapado y debilitado Sandslash que gracias a su ataque anterior se encontraba ahora en la línea de 'fuego' e intentaba a como diese lugar salir desde abajo del afluente de agua que robaba su energía segundo a segundo al erosionar sus defensas.

—Usa excavar — gritó Forrest en pánico al ver que su maniobra había salido en su contra gracias a la ingenuidad del retador. Pero para su sorpresa el polvo de la batalla anterior se había transformado con el agua en lodo, empeorando la movilidad de su Pokémon en el proceso, intentó comandarle algo pero era claro que Sandslash había perdido el conocimiento ante el ataque continuo de Poliwag, sumado a la presencia del lodo. Por lo que no le sorprendió cuando su padre alzó la bandera en su dirección declarando su derrota.

Poliwag aterrizó sobre el lodazal con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al mismo tiempo que danzaba en sus patitas, en victoria por su primera batalla exitosa. Ash hacía lo mismo pero con Pikachu en sus manos, girando continuamente y vitoreando en el proceso por su primer gran paso hacia su sueño de ser el mejor.

Forrest sonrió mientras llamaba de vuelta a Sandslash con tal de que pudiese tener un merecido descanso—: Hiciste un trabajo estupendo amigo mío, gracias.

Miró en dirección del retador, satisfecho de haber perdido honorablemente con alguien que claramente respetaba a sus criaturas. Observó rumbo a las gradas, escuchando los aplausos de la pelirroja que acompañaba al chico al igual que los de su hermano que no dejaba de observarle con un claro orgullo por cómo había manejado la situación.

Caminó en dirección del retador, esta vez satisfecho de los resultados a pesar de haber perdido, tenía una medalla que entregar y felicitaciones que otorgar por un trabajo bien hecho.

**XxX**

**L**ucario miraba en dirección del campo de batalla, claramente satisfecho de que todos esos años de entrenamiento en el laboratorio Pokémon hubieran servido mucho para fomentar en Ash una mente ágil y diestra para solucionar problemas de apariencia inquebrantable. No obstante a pesar de su victoria, podía percibir que a Ash aún le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer si deseaba llegar a la cima, como tantas veces había clamado anteriormente.

Miró en dirección de Brock quien a pesar de conocerlo parcialmente, parecía ser alguien que su instinto clamaba por tener a su lado fuera lo que fuera, algo que sólo había ocurrido en presencia de seres en los que él confiaba con su vida de ser posible. Hasta ese momento, éstos siempre habían sido Delia, Oak y muchos de los miembros en pueblo Paleta. Pero una vez inició su viaje se presentó su primera anomalía, en ese caso Misty, quien había demostrado ser una adición valiosa en la vida de Ash.

Y por segunda vez tenía un sentimiento que le imploraba el añadir a Brock al grupo, era extraño pero a la vez reconfortante que la presencia del joven adulto emanase semejante _familiaridad, _a pesar de estar seguro que esta era la primera vez en su vida que le conocía.

—_Piénsalo bien__,__ Brock__.__ Sé que ambos nos beneficiaríamos de tener al otro en nuestras vidas _— musitó para sí mismo el cánido mientras empleaba sus largas y poderosas patas para saltar en dirección de Ash con tal de acompañarle en semejante momento.

**XxX**

**B**rock no podía creer lo eficiente que el retador había resultado a pesar de la obvia falta de experiencia, podía ver que dos de los Pokémon que había empleado no eran inusuales en la ruta 01 y, juzgando por el tiempo que le llevaría a un entrenador promedio el caminar la distancia entre los pueblos, era obvio que el chico no tenía mucho tiempo con ellos bajo su comando. Sin embargo lo que había presenciado le daba a entender que a pesar del poco tiempo entrenando dichas criaturas, fue lo suficiente para haber adquirido un nivel respetable.

—El chico es especial, Brock. Su amor por los Pokémon es enorme en comparación con otros entrenadores que he encontrado, su dedicación es ejemplar. Fui testigo de hasta dónde es capaz de ir con tal de lograr su meta — la voz de Misty le sacó de inmediato de su cavilación, sorprendiéndose de cuán convencida estaba de lo que acababa de comentar.

Sonrió, satisfecho con lo descubierto más que nada.

—Suenas muy segura de que el chico llegará lejos, Misty.

Intentó contener la carcajada que amenazaba con emerger de su garganta al ver el ligero atisbo de sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica, al ser atrapada observando fijamente al joven. La pelirroja, intentando ignorar el hecho de que por algunos segundos no pudo quitar los ojos de Ash, trató de redirigir la atención a otros puntos, sólo para perder la compostura al ver a Brock alzar sus cejas continuamente de forma sugestiva.

No dudó en golpear su hombro un par de veces en consternación.

—¡Ugh, no has cambiado nada desde que nos conocimos en la liga Indigo.

El agredido alzó los brazos con tal de defenderse de cada embiste de sus puños, carcajeando en el proceso.

—¡No puedes cambiar la perfección, Misty, y lo sabes!

Ella estuvo a punto de comentar algo cuando el súbito movimiento de Lucario les sacó de su momento, al ver como en un simple salto la criatura había logrado al menos movilizarse unos seis metros desde su posición hasta donde se encontraba ahora actualmente. Brock no pudo evitar apreciar la agilidad con la que había realizado dicho movimiento.

—Menudo Pokémon tiene este chico. Juzgando por su apariencia, diría que está al menos por encima del nivel cincuenta en su desarrollo.

Misty asintió.

—Sin duda es un Pokémon peligroso, pero no obstante tampoco invencible. Le falta mucho por crecer, aún no está a los niveles de los monstruos de Lance.

Brock asintió de inmediato.

—Sabes que pocos están al nivel de Lance —no obstante al igual que Misty, no podía negar que el chico ante él mostraba la promesa de un futuro brillante. Bufó, no podía creer lo que estaba por hacer—. Quizás sí él lo permite pueda acompañarlos, tengo curiosidad de ver hasta donde llega.

La pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Además, de poder hacerlo podrías finalmente cumplir tu sueño de ser el mejor criador Pokémon del mundo. —Brock se carcajeó un par de veces antes de asentir.

—Es gracioso que me recuerdes ese viejo sueño, porque verás…

**XxX**

**F**orrest no podía dejar de sonreír a pesar del ambiente triste que envolvía al hogar de los Slate. Brock hacía no mucho había revelado algo que muchos de ellos ya sospechaban desde hacía semanas, cuando luego de años de duro entrenamiento y continuo trabajo, Brock le cediera a él su posición cómo Líder de gimnasio. Un trabajo que desde que podía recordar tomaba con tanta seriedad como criar a sus hermanos por su cuenta hasta que sus padres finalmente regresaron de sus viajes.

Observó en dirección de ambos padres, que estaban mirando la escena con una clara mezcla de culpa y felicidad. Era claro que apenas estaban reconociendo cuanto habían fallado a sus respectivas familias al marcharse de forma tan irresponsable, Forrest lo sabía mejor que nadie, quizás incluso más que Brock mismo el cuanto había sacrificado su hermano mayor por garantizarles una vida mejor a cada uno de ellos. Al luchar, trabajar y procurar que todos los días hubiese comida en la mesa, ropa para vestir y mucho amor para ofrecer.

El daño más claro en la relación entre padres e hijos se perpetuaba con el hecho de que ninguno de ellos solía llamarles madre o padre, sino más bien Lola y Flint, una condición que ambos adultos habían aceptado solemnemente, quizás con la intención de ganarse de nuevo el derecho a ser llamados de tal forma por sus hijos.

No obstante, a Forrest le interesaba algo más en esos momentos.

—Brock, ¿estás seguro que sólo quieres llevarte a Onix? Tenemos muchos otros Pokémon, incluso algunos de tus originales que han evolucionado a Steelix o a sus evoluciones finales. —le preocupaba que de todos los Pokémon en la despensa del gimnasio, su hermano hubiera decidido que la mejor idea era el empezar con uno que apenas estaba siendo entrenado.

Brock, quien abrazaba a los más pequeños del grupo familiar le sonrió.

—Descuida, Forrest, estaré bien. Tan pronto como pueda atraparé otros Pokémon que me hagan compañía. ¡Además no viajaré solo como tenía planeado inicialmente! Tendré compañía y sabes bien que estaré seguro. Lo mejor es no negar al gimnasio de buenas criaturas, nunca sabes cuando una inspección puede llegar a ocurrir. Además, sabes que la Liga Pokémon no me permitiría emplear a Steelix u otros Pokémon de alto nivel, no mientras aún esté en Kanto.

Forrest suspiró, sabía que había algunas malas gracias de pertenecer a la liga Pokémon.

—¡Me sigue pareciendo sumamente tonto el que sólo algunos entrenadores puedan portar algunas clases de Pokémon!

Lola y Flint se miraron por algunos segundos, llamando la atención de Brock de inmediato. —¿Sucede algo?

Lola quien siempre había sido la más vocal de la pareja suspiró antes de comentar—: No sabemos todo, pero muchos de nuestros contactos han revelado que quizás algo está sucediendo en los altos mandos de la liga.

Brock de inmediato se alzó sobre sus pies cuidadoso de no arrojar con su movimiento a sus hermanos que aun se sostenían de sus piernas.

—El alto mando de la liga está conformado por las personas más honestas y trabajadoras en todo el mundo.

Flint finalmente alzó sus manos en una señal de paz al ver que habían tocado un punto sensible en el joven.

—No estamos hablando de la Élite Pokémon, Brock, sino de los altos mandos de la liga Pokémon. Un ente al que incluso los cuatro de élite deben responder. Últimamente han habido rumores de que grandes empresas están tomando influencia en los asuntos oficiales.

El hombre no pudo evitar detenerse cuando su hijo alzó una mano con tal de detenerle en el acto.

—¿Chicos, por qué no van al gimnasio un momento? Los adultos deben hablar —la voz del joven adulto era suave pero con un toque de autoridad. Forrest no podía evitar el intentar salir disparado como sus hermanos habían hecho rumbo al gimnasio, hasta que la mirada de Brock sobre sí mismo le alertó que lo que fuera que estaban por hablar era algo serio.

Algo que quizás cambiaría su mundo para siempre.

**XxX**

**A**sh no podía dejar de observar su medalla piedra, era impresionante cómo algo tan pequeño podía representar tanto. El inicio oficial de su carrera, de sus sueños y más que nada un acceso a un mejor control sobre sus criaturas. Todo en un pequeño objeto que cabía con comodidad en la palma de su mano.

—¿Sabes? ¡Es de muy mala educación no prestar atención cuando tus amigos te hablan, Ketchum! —la voz de Misty resonó en sus oídos con firmeza al punto de hacerle saltar ligeramente con sorpresa.

—¡Rayos, Misty! Baja la voz, ¿quieres? Harás que Joy nos saque a patadas del comedor —respondió de inmediato el moreno mientras masajeaba con un dedo el agujero de su oído izquierdo en una no tan sutil queja hacia el tono de la chica.

Un bufido fue lo que recibió a cambio.

—¡Honestamente! ¿Para qué me preocupo? ¿Te has dado cuenta que tengo alrededor de cinco minutos tratando de llamar tu atención?

El aludido de inmediato alzó sus manos, intentando aplacar la ira en alza de la jovenzuela.

—¡Cálmate, Misty! Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? No fue mi intención, sólo estaba emocionado por haber conseguido una medalla, es todo.

La pelirroja no pudo más que suspirar con resignación.

—Entiendo que estés emocionado, en serio puedo darme una idea. ¿Pero te das cuenta que esa medalla es tan sólo el inicio, no es así? Hay un largo camino delante tuyo y la preparación es la clave a la victoria. —Ash le observó atentamente por algunos segundos con una ceja alzada, ella no pudo evitar el preguntar. —¿Por qué me miras así?

El moreno le observó por algunos segundos más antes de negar con el rostro.

—En serio deberías charlar menos con Lucario, Misty. Comienzas a sonar como él. Rayos, incluso estás comenzando a dar sermones como él.

La pelirroja alzó ambos hombros antes de comentar—: Lucario no es el único ser que puede dar consejos, Ash. Te agrade o no, tengo mucha más experiencia entrenando que tú, podrás tener más poder en estos momentos, pero una vez lleguemos a Cerulean planeo demostrarte la diferencia que existe entre los dos, — una sonrisa retadora emergió de los labios de la chica a la vez que sus ojos parecían arder con pasión ante el reto que acababa de arrojar.

Ash le observó fijamente por algunos segundos, sorprendido por ese aspecto en ella que no había notado con anterioridad. Sonrió de igual forma, respondiendo al reto.

—¿Oh?, ¡no puedo esperar para hacerte tragar esas palabras, Misty! —no pudo evitar alzarse de su silla y plantar sus manos sobre la mesa mientras observaba desde arriba a la pelirroja quien lentamente imitaba sus acciones desde su lado, plantando ambas palmas sobre la superficie de la mesa e inclinándose en dirección de Ash, ambos ensimismados en los ojos del otro y el reto que el otro representaba.

Al menos hasta que una nueva voz interrumpió el concurso de miradas—: E-jem, lamento interrumpir este precioso momento entre una pareja de enamorados, pero las reglas prohíben cualquier tipo de conducta indecorosa en las áreas públicas del centro. — Joy parecía seria y consternada por encontrarlos tan cerca el uno del otro sobretodo porque ambos, a pesar de haberle escuchado, parecían no darse cuenta qué tan cerca estaban el uno del otro. No obstante una vez ella había concluido su discurso, ambos adolescentes finalmente notaron que sus rostros estaban apenas a centímetros de distancia. Misty soltó un ligero chirrido en sorpresa, mientras que Ash saltó hacia atrás con fuerza intentando cubrir su rostro con sus manos por auto-reflejo.

Joy sonrió a pesar de que dicho acto rompía con su profesionalismo al escuchar a ambos profesar distintas razones por las cuales había ocurrido lo que ocurrió y cuán errada estaba. Sabía exactamente qué había ocurrido, pero la vida de una enfermera era tan monótona y aburrida, que el agitar a jóvenes entrenadores solía ser una de las pocas aventuras que podía gozar en su centro Pokémon.

No obstante decidió interrumpir a ambos en medio de sus excusas—: Sus Pokémon están listos, al igual que sus ropas. Espero que ambos recuerden las reglas con respecto al uso de las habitaciones cuando... —guardó silencio cuando ambos chicos parecían estar a punto de estallar en llamas gracias a la cantidad de sangre que fluía por sus mejillas ante la implicación que acababa de hacer.

La pelirroja fue la primera en romper el hielo—: Quizás, si es posible, ¿podríamos tener habitaciones privadas?

El moreno asintió de inmediato al escucharla comentar esas palabras acabando de inmediato con la diversión de Joy.

—De acuerdo, las pertenencias de la señorita serán enviadas a la habitación del frente a la que han reservado. No obstante deben recordar que luego de las diez de la noche, es percibido indecoroso el abandonar las habitaciones con tal de visi...— de nuevo, Joy sonrió ante la clara muestra de vergüenza que ambos jóvenes intentaban contener a medida que continuaba su diatriba. Una vez terminó ahora contenta de que la tensión entre ellos y, más que nada, el ambiente de agresividad se hubiera disipado por uno mas tímido y controlado entre los dos.

Y si algo nacía de ese momento, bueno, ¿cualquiera puede soñar no es así?

**XxX**

**A**sh no podía creer lo que estaba ante sus ojos y más aún lo que observaban. Después de una larga e incómoda noche repleta de sueños que preferiría mantener como secretos de alto calibre. No podía creer que ante él, luego de haberse estado esquivando toda la mañana en el centro Pokémon, estaba Misty, vestida nuevamente con su sudadera negra que su madre había empacado como ropa extra, y que él le había prestado hacía tiempo con tal de cubrirse del viento helado.

No podía despegar los ojos de ella, en especial de la forma en que, a pesar de lo ocurrido la noche anterior y la vergüenza que sufrieron a manos de Joy, ella aún desplegara algo de este tipo.

—Lo siento es que… bueno, una chica no puede vestir de igual forma todo el tiempo y... —ella guardó silencio al ver que no hacía más que observarle en silencio—. Por Mew, Ash, di algo.

El moreno finalmente parecía despertar de su trance.

—Oh, había olvidado que te había prestado esa sudadera. Ahora que lo pienso, sí era obvio que aun la tuvieras, nunca la pedí de vuelta y estaba satisfecho con mi uniforme de entrenamiento, o la camisa azul — guardó silencio, sintiéndose incómodo ante lo íntimo que resultaba el gesto.

Misty miró hacia el suelo. —No es permanente, ¡te la regresaré, lo prometo! apenas podamos llegar a Cerulean y tenga acceso a mi armario con ropa, lo haré.

El moreno negó con su rostro.

—No hay problema, Misty, no me molesta. Sólo me sorprendió por un momento. Ahora que ambos estamos listos para partir, ¿has visto a Lucario?

Misty asintió de inmediato a la vez que iniciaba a caminar en dirección del recibidor del centro.

—A pesar de que estaba en excelentes condiciones, Lucario se quedó con Joy a petición suya con tal de poder estudiar su especie. No obstante creo que Pikachu está frustrado, es probable que quisiera luchar en el gimnasio, Ash, por lo que quizás sería mejor que le hicieras gastar algo de energía antes del siguiente.

Ash sonrió al oír más que ver las intenciones de la chica.

—¡Oh, no! No lograrás convencerme de dejar a Pikachu fuera de nuestra batalla, Misty. Sabes muy bien que los tipo eléctrico tienen ventaja sobre los de agua y es una ventaja que pienso explotar.

La chica giró su rostro levemente en su dirección antes de sacarle la lengua.

—¡Si crees que no tengo formas de lidiar con tipo eléctricos, recibirás una enorme sorpresa, Ketchum!

El moreno sonrió satisfecho de escuchar la pasión en la voz de la chica a pesar de todo. Ambos guardaron silencio por algunos segundos hasta alcanzar a vislumbrar a Lucario en la lejanía.

—Allí están y... Oye, ¿ese no es Brock? Me pregunto qué hace aquí.

Ambos chicos aceleraron el paso con tal de descubrir qué había atraído al joven adulto a las inmediaciones. No obstante lo único que encontraron fue a un sorprendido grupo de Pokémon observando atónitos cómo el joven de piel morena soltaba un piropo tras otro sobre una indiferente Joy, que hacía lo mejor posible por permanecer profesional.

—_¡Buenos días, Ash, Misty!, Misty, ¿podrías por favor contener un poco más a Brock? __Creo que Joy está por perder los estribos_ —comentó de manera casual Lucario mientras observaba de reojo a los recién llegados, en especial a Misty que portaba la sudadera de Ash.

Ninguno de ellos notó la sonrisa cómplice que se dibujó en su rostro y el de Joy al notar ese pequeño detalle.

Misty suspiró con resignación y se dirigió a extraer por la fuerza a Brock de las cercanías de la joven enfermera por medio de su oreja. Ash por su parte observaba atónito la escena hasta que Pikachu, en un acto de afecto, saltó a sus brazos, provocando que su atención estuviese de inmediato sobre él. —¡Buenos días para ti también, Pikachu! Espero que hayas dormido bien porque tenemos mucho que entrenar para tu batalla en el siguiente gimnasio.

Lucario prefirió comentar—: _Eso es muy buena idea, pero creo que te estás adelantando un poco a los hechos, Ash, aún falta mucho para ciudad Cerulean, por lo que tendrás tiempo suficiente no sólo para entrenar a Pikachu, sino a todos tus Pokémon. No olvides que un equipo balanceado... _

—Procura una victoria asegurada. Sí, sí, Lucario lo entiendo, pero tengo planes para mi batalla con Misty, y Pikachu podría ser mi arma secreta. Con él a mi lado tengo una victoria asegurada.

—¡Sigue soñando, Ketchum!

—Sólo espera a que nos enfrentemos y verás quién sueña, Misty.

Brock finalmente decidió intervenir—: Niños, niños, calma. No hay necesidad de pelear en el centro Pokémon, ¿recuerdan? Estamos en terreno neutral.

Ambos jóvenes tuvieron al menos la decencia de sonrojarse al ser atrapados de nuevo a punto de entablar una nueva discusión. Una vez dispersa la posible contrariedad, Brock observó en dirección de Lucario antes de preguntar—: ¿Estás seguro de que está bien lo que ofrezco?

Ash observó a Lucario por algunos segundos intentando reconocer que estaba ocurriendo, desgraciadamente lo único que pudo conseguir por parte del cánido fue un asentir de su rostro. Por lo que el chico de inmediato volcó su atención al ahora sonriente Brock, que lentamente caminaba unos cuantos pasos en su dirección antes de detenerse ante él e inclinarse en respeto.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Brock Slate y si no es molestia alguna me agradaría acompañarte en tu viaje.

Ash abrió los ojos de golpe mientras que Misty saltaba de emoción al haber logrado conseguir la compañía de Brock en sus viajes. Por otra parte el moreno observó en dirección de Lucario en busca de confirmación, sólo para recibir un asentimiento de su alargado rostro, profesando seguridad con tan leve acción.

—¡Claro, no hay problema! Bienvenido al equipo.

Brock sonrió de oreja a oreja ante su aceptación.

—Gracias, trabajaré duro para comprobar mi valía.

Misty asintió por unos segundos hasta que finalmente recordó un pequeño detalle.

—¡Oh, por Mew! Eso significa que ahora tengo que evitar que te encarcelen por acercarte demasiado a jóvenes hermosas.

Ash se carcajeó por algunos segundos al ver la reacción de Brock ante las palabras de Misty, antes de comentar—: Brock, si no te molesta creo que será mejor partir cuanto antes, si quieres podemos ir a tu casa con tal de que puedas recoger tus cosas.

El moreno de inmediato se detuvo al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Brock al comentar sobre sus pertenencias.

—Sabía que tenías un buen ojo para el detalle, Lucario hizo bien al prepararte, estoy impresionado.

El joven adulto se inclinó en apreciación y respeto en dirección del cánido antes de tomar una Pokébola de su cinto en sus manos y proceder a arrojarla justo en medio de ellos, dejando salir para el asombro de todos, a excepción de Joy no a un Pokémon, sino sorprendentemente una enorme mochila de campamento equipada casi a reventar con innumerables objetos.

Misty fue la primera en romper el silencio de estupefacción, —¡En el nombre de Mew! ¿Qué fue eso Brock?

Ella no dejaba de tocar la mochila con su dedo índice, como si esperase que con el mero contacto, el objeto procediese a transformarse en un Ditto.

Lucario por otra parte comentó contemplativo—: _Al parecer las Pokébolas pueden capturar no __sólo__ monstruos por lo que aparenta. _

Ash no pudo evitar dejar escapar algo de la frustración que estaba sintiendo ante la confusión que le embargaba. —Pero… pero es que nada de esto es posible. Se supone que las Pokébolas fueron creadas para capturar Pokémon, ¿Cómo es posible que puedan capturar objetos también?

Para la sorpresa de todos, fue Joy y no Brock quien respondió tal pregunta—: Inicialmente sí, en sus primeras versiones sólo servían para transportar a los monstruos capturados. No obstante desde hace más o menos cuarenta años, la compañía Silph ha mejorado y expandido su diseño a nuevos horizontes, pudiendo no sólo funcionar como normalmente se espera, sino como una forma de almacenar grandes objetos, incluso animales de un lugar a otro de forma rápida y eficiente. En especial porque la Pokébola puede ser des-materializada y reenviada por medio del transportador sin afectar o dañar su contenido.

Lucario no pudo evitar inquirir—: _¿Entonces por qué este conocimiento no es de dominio publico? _

Brock de inmediato contestó—: De hecho lo es, cada Pokébola viene con un manual de instrucciones con las posibilidades y usos que poseen. Los adultos mayoritariamente las emplean sólo para su función original ya que existe un límite en el peso y los objetos que pueden 'capturarse'. De hecho, es común encontrar varias Pokébolas desechables en el camino, algunas colocadas de forma adrede por la liga Pokémon para beneficiar a los entrenadores con pequeños objetos como pociones, comida Pokémon y otros aditamentos.

Ash bufó con indignación —: Pueden asegurar que tendré algunas palabras para el profesor la próxima vez que le vea. Eso pueden darlo por seguro.

Joy añadió—: No debería decirles esto, pero hay otra opción en las Pokébolas que no es a menudo conocida por el público.

Tomó una Pokébola con su mano derecha desde el dispensador al frente suyo y, para la sorpresa de todos, procedió a coquetearle a Brock. El joven adulto no pudo resistir semejante visión y antes de que lo creyeran posible, había comenzado a avanzar en dirección de la mujer esta le disparó a Brock con el rayo de la Pokébola, deteniéndolo en el acto. Luego comenzó a explicar. —Es bien sabido que los seres humanos no podemos ser capturados por las Pokébolas, la liga Pokémon se ha encargado de ello y todas las compañías se aseguran de excluir la mera posibilidad de las mismas. No obstante Jenny me reveló que a pesar de no poder capturar a los humanos, el rayo tiende a paralizar de cinco o seis segundos a quien le haya recibido. Al menos hasta que el sistema nervioso del individuo se haya sobrepuesto al escaneo.

Una vez dicho eso, todos observaron en dirección de Brock quien lentamente recuperaba su movilidad.

—Como verán el proceso es indoloro, pero presenta muchas posibilidades, algunas buenas otras malas. Si en alguna ocasión se encuentran en dificultades con un atacante humano y no tienen un compañero a su lado para defenderse, empleen la Pokébola y obtendrán valiosos segundos que podrían significar la vida o la muerte.

Todos guardaron silencio por algunos segundos, al menos hasta que la mujer sonrió y miró en dirección del ahora serio Brock—: Sé que tomas en serio tus responsabilidades a pesar de tu conducta indecorosa para con los miembros de mi clan, o el de Jenny. Es por esto que estoy revelando esta información, eso y mi prima me informó de las contrariedades que el joven Ketchum y la señorita Misty enfrentaron anteriormente. Dudo que esa sea la última vez que vivan una experiencia similar a pesar de que firmemente deseo lo contrario.

Lucario asintió por un segundo y procedió a inclinarse en agradecimiento, seguido de cerca por todos los presentes.

—_Estamos profundamente agradecidos por el conocimiento que nos ha impartido__,__ joven Joy__,.__ esperamos no decepcionarla._

Jenny negó con el rostro. —¡No es problema alguno! Espero que tengan un muy buen viaje.

Despidiéndose el grupo lentamente marchó hasta la puerta del edificio, todos pensando claramente en lo que se acababa de revelar ante ellos. No obstante al cruzar las puertas, era claro que aún no podrían partir al haberse encontrado con Forrest y un hombre de avanzada edad a las afueras del centro Pokémon.

—¡Forrest, ¿señor Shudo?! No esperaba verles por aquí —. Lentamente el grupo descendió las escaleras en dirección de ambos esperas, quienes parecían satisfechos de haberles podido encontrar. Forrest, siendo el más joven de la pareja, de inmediato corrió en dirección de su hermano mientras que el anciano le seguía a un paso más sedado.

—¡Brock, Brock! Olvidaste esto en casa, me encargué de empacarla por ti, hermano—comentó el joven adolescente mientras empujaba dicho objeto a las manos de su sorprendido pariente.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Forr… —el rostro del joven adulto había palidecido al ver el contenido que la bolsa portaba. Pero antes de que pudiera protestar, Shudo quien finalmente había alcanzado al pequeño grupo, decidió comentar.

—¡Joven Brock, me alegra haberte podido alcanzar antes de que te marcharas de ciudad Pewter! Deseaba poder despedirme del héroe que tantas veces ayudó al museo y a los ciudadanos— Brock no pudo dejarle continuar.

—¡Señor Shudo, por favor! No tiene por qué agradecérmelo. Era mi trabajo, estaba orgulloso de hacerlo.

El sexagenario le observó por algunos segundos antes de asentir en respeto, no obstante prosiguió—: ¡Joven Brock! Sabe bien que a estas alturas puede llamarme Takeshi. Sin embargo, quiera reconocerlo o no, estamos muy agradecidos por tu labor. Es por ello que el museo está más que dispuesto a partir del contenido de esa bolsa para tu beneficio. — el anciano de inmediato alzó una mano con tal de apaciguar la protesta del joven adulto.

—Hazle un favor a un pobre viejo y llévate ese fósil contigo, sabes que las minas de Pewter están colmadas de ellos. Tarde o temprano el museo podrá reponer esta pieza. Luchaste mucho hace algunos años para salvarla de un ladrón, en aquel entonces negaste toda posibilidad de una recompensa y lo acepté. Sin embargo años luego y tras mucha deliberación, he decidido que no existe un mejor destino para ese fósil que ser devuelto a la vida.

Esto tomó a todos por sorpresa. —¿A la vida? — preguntó Forrest algo confundido por lo dicho, había jurado que el único valor de la pieza a la que le había entregado a su hermano yacía en el aspecto monetario.

El sexagenario afirmó. —¡A la vida! No, no les juego una broma, ¡es posible, gracias a la tecnología actual! Y mejor aún, puedo darles el nombre del científico capaz de ayudarlos en dicha obra. ¡Blaine!

Todos los líderes de gimnasio dejaron escapar un resoplido en sorpresa ante la información. Ash por otra parte preguntó—: ¿Blaine, quién es Blaine? —tanto Pikachu como Lucario asintieron al unísono a su pregunta.

Shudo respondió, observándolo atentamente. —: ¡Tienes mucho por crecer jovenzuelo! Blaine es un renombrado investigador Pokémon al igual que un rival al que tendrás que enfrentar en el futuro. —el hombre posó sus ojos en Misty y frunció el ceño, antes de regresar a observar al moreno—. ¡Espero que no pierdas tu tiempo coqueteando con esa linda señorita! El viaje Pokémon es sobre descubrimientos, auto-superación y amistad. El romance sólo causa problemas innecesarios.

Misty infló sus mejillas sin saber que estaba imitando a Ash en su infantil gesto de protesta al escuchar al anciano seguir hablando. —¡No es que estemos en una relación romántica o algo, sólo somos amigos! —Brock y Lucario asintieron a esto, a pesar de que ambos parecían haber notado algo que ella no. Ash al igual que Misty se encontraba insistiendo inútilmente ante el anciano el tipo de relación que compartía con su compañera de viajes.

Forrest simplemente se limitó a escuchar y a observar, aún preocupado por lo que su hermano y sus padres le habían revelado la noche pasada. Apretó los puños en ligera indignación mientras pensaba para sí mismo: _¡Te prometo que mientras viva, no dejaré que pongan un sólo pie en nuestra ciudad, Brock! ¡Aunque me __cueste la vida y la de mis Pokémon! _

**Notas de autor:  
**

**La información encontrada aquí puede ser verificada en las páginas oficiales de Pokémon. La del efecto paralizador, de almacenamiento y de transporte. De hecho, así es que asumo Red logra meter en su bolso/mochila una bicicleta, aparte del resto de sus objetos.  
**

**El último capítulo del año, de nuevo me tomaré un poco más de tiempo para alejar el material que tengo en mi PC, del que ya he publicado. Estoy de vacaciones, pero lamentablemente estoy de viaje y lejos de mi computadora. Por lo que estoy lejos del archivo principal, sin embargo ya estoy manejando algunas escenas para el futuro.**

**Lamento no haber respondido los reviews como lo hacía con anterioridad, apenas tenga un acceso más libre a internet responderé. Gracias por las críticas, serán tomadas muy en cuenta, puede que edite capítulos pasados para corregir dichas fallas.  
**

**Felices fiestas y prospero año nuevo.  
**


	13. Monte Luna: El sitio secreto

**L**es tomó al menos quince minutos salir de ciudad Pewter, Brock y Lucario conversaban amenamente en la retaguardia, mientras Ash y Misty discutían el uno con el otro qué ruta tomar.

—¡Te digo que deberíamos retroceder y tomar la cueva de los Digglet! ¡Así podríamos capturar algunos Pokémon tipo roca en el proceso!

Misty por otra parte se oponía a dicha idea. —¡Y yo te digo que no! Necesito llegar a Cerulean para dotarme apropiadamente, ya habíamos conversado esto. ¿Por qué insistes ahora el retroceder?

Ash bufó exasperado. —¡Porque necesito capturar un equipo balanceado y algunos Pokémon tipo roca me servirían para lograr eso!

Lucario sintiendo el elevar de poder en Pikachu decidió intervenir antes de que ambos entrenadores finalmente agotaran la paciencia del roedor —: _Ash, más adelante podremos visitar la cueva de los Digglet__ y__,__ si tanto deseas capturar monstruos tipo roca, el Monte Luna es un buen sitio por donde empezar. _

Brock asintió además de comentar. —En el Monte Luna existe una gran variedad de monstruos tipo roca que puedes capturar, sin embargo debo advertirte que son bastante débiles en comparación de aquellos que encontrarás en otros lugares. Tendrás que trabajar mucho para poder incrementar su nivel.

Ash miró en dirección de Brock mientras apartaba el mapa del alcance de Misty, quien intentó arrebatárselo de las manos en su momento de distracción. Él moreno miró a la pelirroja, le sacó la lengua en mofa y luego comentó, ignorando el '_Muy maduro, Ketchum. Muy maduro', _que emergía de la enojada jovencita —: No tengo problema alguno con el trabajo duro, prefiero ser la causa por la cual mis Pokémon sean una fuerza a reconocer.

Brock le observó por algunos segundos, antes de asentir con un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios. —¡Entonces, amigo mío! Te llevaré a mi lugar especial en Monte Luna, a menudo suelo ir a entrenar mis Pokémon tipo roca en ese sitio. Está muy apartado de la vía principal y quizás nos lleve alrededor del monte mismo. Pero los Pokémon del sitio tienen no sólo un buen nivel, sino que quizás podrías entrenar por algunos días con tal de familiarizarte con su tipo.

Ash anonadado por la oferta, no pudo evitar que Misty finalmente le arrebatara el mapa de las manos con un triunfal _JA. _

Lucario por otra parte pudo interpretar qué en específico había dejado estupefacto o más exactamente confundido a su joven protegido. —_¡No es que dudemos de tu buena voluntad, Brock! Pero, ¿no tendrás problemas si la liga se entera de que estás ayudando de tal forma a un joven novato?_

Para la sorpresa del cánido fue Misty quien contestó—: ¡Eso depende! Verás, en los últimos años las cosas han cambiado mucho en la Liga Pokémon. Nuevas reglas surgieron de la nada y para la sorpresa de todos, tradiciones milenarias habían sido eliminadas y reescritas por el consorcio Pokémon.

Ash no dudó en preguntar, siempre curioso de saber más del asunto. —¿Como el incremento en la edad de emancipación?

Misty asintió, sorprendida de que el chico supiera en parte de lo que estaba hablando. Ash bufó al ver su incredulidad y agregó —: Estuve estudiando por años bajo el yugo del Profesor Oak, Misty, algo tengo que saber al respecto.

Ella sacó la lengua en su dirección antes de continuar, viendo que tanto Lucario como Brock sonreían por alguna razón, y les estaban observando atentamente.

—Esa es una de las reglas que más escándalo causó en su momento. Años atrás hubiésemos podido iniciar nuestro viaje a los once años.

Brock le interrumpió, —¡En realidad, Misty! habríamos podido iniciar nuestro viaje a los diez años, con diez meses, diez días y diez horas. Recuerdo la gran decepción que tuve de niño cuando de la nada se me informaba que mi tiempo de espera para ser un entrenador se había incrementado seis años más. Fue lo que me hizo cambiar de sueño y enfocarme en la crianza.

Brock guardó silencio luego de ello, hacía muchos años que ya contaba con la edad y la experiencia para perseguir sus sueños, no obstante la situación con su familia no pudo solventarse sino hasta hacía pocos años una vez su madre finalmente regresó.

Misty le observó de reojo, quizás siendo la única del pequeño grupo que tenía una posible pista de qué estaba omitiendo. Por lo que para evitar preguntas innecesarias prosiguió donde ella había sido interrumpida.

—En aquel entonces los jóvenes entrenadores contaban con una emancipación al obtener su licencia. Por lo que podían ser juzgados como adultos en caso de felonías. Cierto, habían ciertos límites que no se podían cruzar, pero al final de cuenta múltiples casos que habían finalmente salido a la luz convencieron al público de que el incremento de la edad era un cambio necesario.

Ash bufó, antes de comentar—: ¡Todo esto lo sé, lo investigué hasta el agotamiento junto con Gary en el laboratorio! Pensé que tendrían más información que aquella que la élite decidió publicar sobre el asunto.

Lucario suspiró de nuevo ante la irreverente y maleducada naturaleza del chico cuando se frustraba.

—_¡__Tendrán__ que disculparlo, suele ser un cabeza hueca cuando está frustrado! _

—¡Hey!

—_Sin embargo, eso no explica lo que pregunté inicialmente. _

Misty finalmente prosiguió—: Bueno, como decía antes de ser interrumpida, debido a las nuevas reglas, aquellos registrados como líderes de gimnasio no pueden portar consigo los mismos Pokémon que emplean para defender la ciudad o batallar en el gimnasio. Años atrás hubiéramos podido portar nuestros más poderosos Pokémon con nosotros, incluso hubiéramos podido intercambiarlos con Ash por un tiempo limitado. Pero para evitar ventajas injustas, además del de desproveer los gimnasios de su poder actual en caso de que el líder actual dimitiera o fuera reemplazado, se impusieron nuevas reglas que fuerzan a los líderes registrados a capturar dos juegos de Pokémon: Los personales, que al igual que los entrenadores no pueden exceder los seis al salir de las inmediaciones del Gimnasio. Y los Pokémon oficiales del gimnasio, que son entrenados única y exclusivamente para combatir a los retadores y defender la ciudad —.

La pelirroja miró en dirección de Brock, o más específicamente su cinto magnético, que en este caso tan sólo portaba una Pokébola.

Ella sonrió antes de mostrar su propio cinto con al menos tres Pokébolas visibles.

—Podrás engañar al novato con tu maniobra, Brock. Pero puedo ver que planeas capturar algunos Pokémon por tu cuenta. Además de quizás entrenarlos a un nivel aceptable para poder proseguir el viaje. ¿O me equivoco?

El joven adulto sonrió antes de encoger los hombros y alzar ambas manos hasta la altura de su pecho en resignación.

—Había olvidado que podías ser toda una sabelotodo cuando te lo proponías, Misty. Creo que prefiero mi recuerdo de cuando eras una pequeña niña de once años con un temperamento explosivo y un ego que pondría a Afrodita en vergüenza.

La aludida de inmediato dejó que sus mejillas se colorearan de rojo ante lo mencionado.

—¡To-tonto! No digas falsedades.

Dicho esto ella inició su viaje con la cabeza en alto, fingiendo no escuchar la rotunda carcajada que provenía de Brock al verla en semejante estado. Ash, Lucario y Pikachu se miraron el uno al otro por algunos segundos antes de encoger cada uno sus hombros en ignorancia y prosiguieron su camino detrás de los líderes de gimnasio con tal de llegar a su objetivo.

El resto de la caminata transcurrió en relativo silencio, cada uno disfrutando el paisaje. A menudo la aparición de un Pokémon salvaje los movilizaba para intentar capturarlo o evadirlo dependiendo su especie. Más al final de cuentas en cuestión de horas habían alcanzado el Monte Luna. Sin embargo antes de que pudieran tomar el camino principal, Brock les desvió por un pequeño sendero oculto entre grandes matorrales.

Para la frustración de todos el camino pareció extenderse por horas mientras atravesaban un pequeño bosque, seguido por un riachuelo hasta que para el martirio de todos, Brock les indicó que debían escalar una 'pequeña' montaña que luego de laborioso trabajo pudieron conquistar, dejándolos en medio de un pequeño claro cubierto por grandes rocas en el costado que miraba hacia la montaña.

Una vez situados, todos a excepción de Brock, Lucario y Pikachu procedieron a desplomarse en el suelo, completamente agotados de haber trabajado tanto para llegar al lugar. El joven adulto negó con el rostro, viendo la poca resistencia de los chicos y procedió junto con Lucario a armar el campamento.

Media hora luego, ya habiendo recuperado el aliento, tanto Misty como Ash inspeccionaban el claro, ambos viendo y señalando distintas posiciones en la distancia, donde podían observar distintas especies Pokémon, al igual que algunas especies animales comunes. El moreno no dejaba de emplear el Pokedex con tal de cumplir su promesa al profesor, sonriendo cada vez más al registrar criatura tras otra con éxito.

Misty fue la primera en romper el hielo —: Quizás deberíamos separarnos y capturar algunos de ellos.

Ash sonrió.

—¿Nos vemos en una hora en el claro?

La chica asintió y en menos de lo que esperaban cada uno estaba por su cuenta. Ash sonreía de oreja a oreja al finalmente llegar a una pequeña zona donde varios Pokémon tipo roca parecían estar ocultándose por alguna razón que no lograba comprender. Quizás al vivir más apartados del camino, podían ser mas tímidos con respecto a los humanos.

Empleó de inmediato a Poliwag con tal de debilitarles rápidamente y hacer el proceso lo menos estresante posible. Pero a medida que pasaban los minutos y la batalla se prolongaba, era obvio para el chico que algo raro estaba sucediendo con los monstruos de este lugar. Cuando uno era debilitado, uno más fresco tomaba su lugar con tal de evitar que su camarada caído fuera capturado por cualquier Pokébola que arrojase. Al tercer intento y tras conseguir el mismo resultado, decidió que quizás era hora de rendirse y respetar los deseos de los monstruos de no ser capturados. Resignado decidió llamar de vuelta a su Poliwag, que claramente necesitaba un descanso. Retirándose con cautela de no darles la espalda al grupo de criaturas salvajes. Sólo porque respetara sus deseos de no ser capturados, no implicaba que sería tan tonto como para darles la espalda.

Desgraciadamente no le fue mejor en otros lugares, de nuevo la inusual conducta se repetía una y otra vez, e incluso llegó al punto de tener que huir a máxima velocidad de una furibunda manada de Onix que claramente no apreciaron en lo absoluto el que intentara iniciar combate con uno de ellos. Maldijo en voz baja, a sabiendas de que no deseaba que Lucario escuchara dicho lenguaje. Acarició la oreja de Pikachu quien obviamente parecía haberle tomado mucho cariño el acomodarse en sus hombros a sus anchas. No que le molestara, claro.

Musitó por algunos segundos, el profesor le había explicado que cuando el entrenador era demasiado débil, los Pokémon solían rebelarse y en algunos casos mostrar claro irrespeto al entrenador. ¿Tal vez eso es lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Quizás aún no estaba preparado para entrenar tipos roca? Miró en dirección de su confortable Pikachu y asintió, preparándose para entrenar de nuevo con tal de evitar que sus monstruos le encontrasen indigno de guiarles.

**XxX**

**M**isty estaba frustrada y en grande. Jamás había tenido tantos problemas para capturar un simple Magikarp en su vida. Por Mew, si era bien sabido que dichos peces solían saltar a los brazos de aquellos entrenadores que estuviesen dispuestos a capturarlos a pesar de su reputación. Es por eso que le sorprendió que al intentar capturar uno, los demás decidieran hacer todo lo posible por evitar que ella sacase al monstruo capturado del agua. Hasta el punto de incluso chisporrotear grandes cantidades de agua en su dirección con tal de que soltase su preciada caña.

Al final decidió sacrificar el cordel y el anzuelo, sabiendo que ambos se disolverían en seis horas y no ocasionarían ningún problema a las criaturas en el futuro. Por eso les había comprado. Sin embargo en esta oportunidad se sentía indignada de lo ocurrido. Al punto de que cuando regresó al campamento, sólo pudo responder con gruñidos y miradas frías las preguntas de ambos acompañantes y sus Pokémon.

Se dirigió rumbo a su bolsa de viaje, necesitaba ducharse con tal de quitarse todo el lodo que portaba encima gracias a todos esos Magikarp. Miró en dirección de ambos chicos y gruñó una advertencia —: Si alguno de ustedes tiene la brillante idea de espiarme mientras me baño, juro por Mew que jamás saldrán vivos de esta montaña.

Dicho eso y complacida de la mirada de horror ante sus palabras, ambos chicos se dedicaron a lo suyo mientras ella se dirigía de nuevo al riachuelo que había causado todo esto con tal de sentirse más limpia.

Con suerte una vez terminara estaría más calma.

**XxX**

**B**rock no podía dejar de sonreír mientras Ash le explicaba lo que había vivido con los Pokémon salvajes, era extraño, cierto. Pero no inusual el encontrar grupos de Pokémon que habían aprendido a evitar el ser capturados por los humanos al trabajar en equipo. No era algo común de hecho, ya que era bien sabido por todos, incluyendo los Pokémon mismos, que rara vez en estado salvaje podrían superar ciertos niveles de poder. Por lo que muchos de ellos tendían a dejarse atrapar por el entrenador que considerasen apropiado.

Desgraciadamente tanto para Ash como para Misty, los Pokémon en esa parte del Monte Luna habían aprendido a confiar en aquellos que al menos pasasen un mínimo de quince días en las montañas. A menudo esperando en las sombras, juzgando si la paciencia del entrenador era lo suficientemente alta como para satisfacer sus duras exigencias.

Es por eso que cuando venía a entrenar a ese sitio, lo hacía por al menos un mes con tal de obtener buenos resultados. Más sin embargo, a diferencia de ambos chicos, muchos de los Pokémon nativos eran en realidad antiguos amigos suyos que había dejado en el sitio con tal de entrenar y proteger a los salvajes, razón por la que habían adoptado una forma tan eficiente para protegerse de ser capturados.

Miró en dirección de Ash, viendo con satisfacción que estaba siguiendo el duro entrenamiento que Lucario le estaba imponiendo. _Bruno estaría orgulloso de dicha rutina. _

No obstante necesitaba tiempo para si mismo, lejos de ambos con tal de entrenar por su cuenta. —¡Chicos, el campamento está listo y preparado! La seguridad está puesta. Ash, sólo Lucario y Pikachu están inmunizados contra el repelente. —le arrojó una Pokébola en su dirección, asintiendo en aprobación cuando el chico la capturó sin problemas—. Allí podrás encontrar un botiquín médico repleto de todo lo que podamos necesitar para nuestros Pokémon, incluyendo las píldoras inmunizadoras.

Lucario asintió y con un ligero gesto de su pata, reinició el entrenamiento sobre su discípulo dejando libre a Brock para continuar sus labores sin problema alguno. El joven adulto prefirió esperar a que Misty regresare antes de partir por su cuenta, no quería darle la mala impresión a la chica, mucho menos deseaba estar en su lista negra. Para su alegría la chica apareció a los quince minutos, claramente más calmada que antes. Por lo que procedió a contarle sobre sus planes de entrenar por si solo. Ella asintió pero agregó que no tenía mas intensiones de capturar Pokémon por los momentos y que le haría compañía a Ash mientras tanto.

Brock sonrió pero decidió no arruinar el momento con sus sospechas, en serio necesitaba capturar buenos Pokémon si deseaba ser de utilidad en el viaje. Así que con una ligera despedida de su parte, partió con tal de regresar al menos con un Pokémon extra a su nombre.

**Notas de autor**:

Finalmente pude actualizar algo, de nuevo la información aquí suministrada fue extraiga de las páginas oficiales de Pokémon. La edad de partida de los entrenadores, al igual que los derechos que estos ganaban (derechos de adulto). Es Canon en todos las áreas, Juegos, Manga, Anime.

Ser entrenador es algo de suma importancia en el mundo Pokémon, al punto de que se les otorgan estas libertades, literalmente eran adultos a pesar de ser niños. La cultura es totalmente otra muy opuesta a la nuestra. Necesitaban serlo para tener todo el derecho de viajar solos en un mundo con criaturas hostiles y peligros constantes. De hecho una vez terminas el juego a menudo Oak te felicitaba por pasar lo que se consideraba una prueba de madurez, y te consideraba ya un hombre o una mujer.

Los siguientes capítulos serán oscuros de hecho, me están haciendo titubear sobre el Rating, ya que finalmente veremos una de las desventajas del mundo Pokémon, además de que explotaré un área que el anime, los mangas y los juegos apenas tocan.


	14. Monte Luna: La dura realidad

**Versión limpia y beteada del capítulo... Lamento la tardanza, pero la vida no ha sido benevolente conmigo y estoy mal física, mental y espiritualmente. Intentaré que mis actualizaciones se regularicen.  
**

**D**os días habían transcurrido desde que ella y los demás se habían instalado en una de las muchas montañas de Monte Luna. No había sido sencillo, en especial porque ella aún no lograba capturar un Pokémon, a pesar de sus múltiples intentos por lograrlo. No era fácil admitir la derrota, pero tan sólo le restaba un señuelo y éste era su preferido. No tenía pensado arriesgarlo en un lugar donde claramente los riesgos de perderle se triplicaban.

Fue por eso que decidió aceptar las ofertas de Lucario de entrenar con tal de vencer sus miedos. No tenía nada que perder y no estaba haciendo nada más, por lo que aprovechó cada minuto que podía intentando conseguir la tan preciada conexión con su aura por medio de la meditación.

Desgraciadamente era algo mucho más fácil de decir que de lograr, los mosquitos no dejaban de picarle, el viento de distraerla y, más que nada, el sonido de Ash entrenando a menudo solía sacarle de sus intentos con una molesta regularidad. Como en ese momento, en que el chico se encontraba frente a ella apenas teniendo fuerzas para respirar.

A su lado se encontraba una gran rama a la que Lucario había sujetado dos enormes rocas, para crear un peso que Ash cargase de un lado a otro en la montaña, hasta que desfalleciera. Todo eso con tal de desarrollar mayor resistencia en sus músculos y pulmones al tener que trabajar el doble gracias a la altura. Ella no podía dejar de observarlo, sobretodo por el hecho de que su cuerpo había ganado una condición envidiable tras, lo que ella suponía, fueron varios años de entrenamiento. No era que ella se hubiera fijado en la definición de sus pectorales, o en la forma en que el sudor recorría su piel con cada movimiento brusco que realizaba.

—_Misty, no estás meditando._ — La voz de Lucario como siempre le sacó de sus cavilaciones antes de que se diera cuenta, procurando de su parte un sonrojo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella lo notase, ante el ardor de sus mejillas.

— Lo siento.

Intentó proseguir en su tarea, cerrando los ojos e intentando conseguir ese lo que sea que le hacía falta para lograr conectarse con su aura interna. Pero de nuevo, por más que intentara vaciar su mente, lo primero que llegaba a ella gracias al sonido de Ash respirando de forma agitada, era el contorno de su cuerpo, esa vez en situaciones muy distintas gracias a su imaginación y hormonas en desarrollo.

Gruñó con frustración, alzando sus manos a la cabeza con tal de borrar las imágenes que insistían en poblarla.

—¡Esto no está funcionando! — agregó completamente ofuscada y agotada de tanto fallar.

Lucario ignoró su comentario, no sería la primera vez que ella había dicho lo mismo en los últimos días, y de hecho no necesitaba que dijera nada luego de las dos primeras veces en que había decidido responder.

_"La paciencia es una virtud, Misty"_, dijo la primera vez que esas palabras emergieron de ella, provocando un ligero suspirar de su parte con tal de intentarlo nuevamente. A la hora renunció en su esfuerzo en aquel entonces, decidiendo ir a pescar la cena con tal de hacer algo fructífero con su tiempo.

La segunda vez que lo comentó, su táctica había cambiado. _"Si Ash pudo lograrlo, no veo por qué alguien tan preparada como tú no pueda"_. En esa oportunidad su orgullo había sido puesto a prueba, por lo que puso más empeño en intentarlo y conquistar, jamás siendo del tipo que se diera por vencida con facilidad. Desgraciadamente tales palabras tuvieron un efecto secundario que ella no pudo más que sorprenderse al darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Las palabras de Lucario le habían estado guiando a pensar en una sola cosa, Ash. La capacidad del chico para acceder al aura era impresionante, y curioso al mismo tiempo. De no ser por Lucario jamás se habría enterado de la existencia del aura. De hecho, le avergüenza admitir que lo sobrenatural jamás había sido algo que le llamase la atención. Nunca investigó a detalle la posibilidad de que los humanos pudiesen desarrollar habilidades propias. A menudo lo consideraba mera propaganda, quizás supersticiones cuando mucho.

Pero últimamente había estado expuesta a un sin número de eventualidades y personas que le demostraban lo contrario. Y si se esforzaba y recordaba con ahínco, podía rememorar un comentario o dos sobre humanos con poderes psíquicos, como Sabrina siendo una de las más comentadas en los libros de la liga.

Desgraciadamente nunca en las pocas oportunidades en que conoció a la mujer, pudo constatar prueba alguna de sus supuestas habilidades, y cuando mucho algunas de ellas las supuso como mero dramatismo y teatro, al haber podido esconder un tipo psíquico o fantasma cerca de ella con tal de fingir dichos poderes. Pero ahora que había presenciado algo sobrenatural por cuenta propia, ya no estaba tan segura.

Lo más impactante de ello era que estaba entrenando para acceder a dicha fuerza, pero desgraciadamente su mente no parecía querer colaborar con ello, lo cual le frustraba y hacía pensar aun más en Ash, ¿Qué había de diferente en él para que éste pudiera acceder a dicha fuerza y ella no? Parte de ella tenía muy en claro que la diferencia entre ambos no era otra sino que mera experiencia. Era obvio que el chico contaba con mucho más tiempo intentándolo que ella, pero por más que intentara racionalizar sus pensamientos no podía y, antes de que realmente pensara en lo que hacía, se encontró a menudo observando al chico entrenar.

Era impresionante ver lo determinado que podía llegar a ser, ya que sin importar lo duro que el Pokémon le presionaba, el chico continuaba una y otra vez. Sin saberlo, mirarlo se había convertido en dos míseros días en parte de su rutina. Claro, no había nada mejor en qué ocupar su mente, pero eso no significaba que ella no pudiese optar por estudiar o entrenar sus Pokémon. Simplemente decidió que observar al chico era algo que debía hacer. Lo que la llevaba a su situación actual.

No podía negar que estaba preocupada por el joven, además de celosa y extrañamente motivada. ¡Si él podía, ella también!

**XxX**

**B**rock no paraba de sonreír al ver a su nuevo Zubat aprender las acrobacias que le había indicado con anterioridad. Necesitaba mejorar la habilidad, percepción y velocidad de su respuesta hasta un nivel en que estuviera satisfecho, antes de siquiera progresar en poder y flexibilidad.

Asintió con los resultados, no mucho se podía lograr con dos simples días de entrenamiento, en especial con un Pokémon que aún no se acostumbraba a ser comandado. Pero igual se las había ingeniado para mejorar en gran medida lo que su monstruo ya manejaba por sí solo, hasta un punto en que sería relativamente fácil el formar una base fuerte para mucho más progreso, a medida que el tiempo avanzaba.

Regresó al campamento a gran velocidad gracias a que conocía la zona casi a la perfección, algo frustrado y preocupado de los raros signos que había observado por toda la montaña en esos últimos días. No podía encontrar rastros de sus viejos Pokémon y, más importante aún, los salvajes parecían incluso reticentes de acercarse a él, cuando en otrora solía incluso rechazar peticiones por parte de especímenes demasiado jóvenes para soportar su riguroso entrenamiento.

Observó a la distancia los signos del campamento mientras ponderaba qué estaba ocurriendo en las montañas. Su experiencia como entrenador tipo roca le garantizaba cierto conocimiento sobre la conducta y habitad de muchos monstruos de ese tipo, y podía ver que algo había cambiado drásticamente en los últimos días en ese lugar como para ser algo de origen natural. Los Pokémon tipo roca a menudo no eran muy afectos al cambio, eran pacientes y a menudo conservaban lo más intacto posible sus habitad.

En eso se basaba su ideología cuando fue un líder: La paciencia y perseverancia de una roca.

Siguió caminando rumbo al campamento, mientras pensaba profundamente en lo que había observado, intentando alcanzar una conclusión probable.

**XxX**

**A**sh intentó comentar algo, pero no pudo, su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones de protestar cuando su único interés era poder respirar. Estaba acostumbrado al entrenamiento duro, uno no podía asociarse con un Lucario sin esperar que éstos decidan sacar lo mejor de uno mismo y mucho más.

Escuchó cómo su maligno acompañante determinó que ya era suficiente, para luego darle algunos consejos sobre su desempeño y cómo podía mejorar. Partió con tal de obtener algo de alimento para esa noche. Ash en serio intentó al menos soltar un improperio en su contra, pero para su frustración se encontró con que no pudo por más que lo intentara. Estuvo allí acostado por lo que quizás fueron un par de minutos, hasta que Misty interrumpió su observar del cielo con su voz.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Ash?

Intentó morderse la lengua, apenas consiguiéndolo, parte de sí mismo quería soltar un comentario o dos que demostraran lo estúpido de dicha pregunta, pero sabía que no era justo para la chica pagar los platos rotos de su frustración.

—¡Sólo necesito algo de tiempo para recuperarme, Misty!

Observó que ella intentó acercarse a él con tal de ayudarle a incorporarse, pero la expresión en su rostro al tratarlo dijo todo.

—¡No es lo único que necesitas, Ash!

—¡Dame un respiro, Misty!, ¡apenas me estoy recuperando! Además, éste no es más que el olor de mi esfuerzo dando frutos finalmente.

Pudo ver de reojo que había logrado sacarle una sonrisa.

—¡Pues tu esfuerzo apesta! Por lo que creo que necesitas una ducha purificadora urgentemente.

Él no pudo evitar el sonreír, en especial cuando su nariz finalmente decidió informarle de su propio aroma, por lo que asintió y con un duro esfuerzo se reincorporó sobre sus pies. Le tomó más de lo usual tomar sus cosas de su mochila y, con un duro esfuerzo, intentó dirigirse al riachuelo cercano con tal de darse una ducha, cuando escuchó:

—¿Quieres ayuda?

Ash la observó por algunos segundos, preguntándose si lo que había escuchado fue cierto. Antes de carcajearse un poco y comentar: —No veo por qué no. Ambos podríamos lavar la espalda del otro.

Presenció cómo su comentario finalmente le había dado a entender a la chica lo que ella había dicho cuando su rostro intentó imitar un tomate. Se carcajeó, completamente divertido del gesto y su reacción. Esquivó las rocas que ella lanzó en su dirección, en especial aquellas que de haberle golpeado hubieran causando graves daños.

Decidió que para sobrevivir quizás debía correr rumbo al riachuelo. En el camino pudo ver a Brock, quien ahora portaba en su cinto una segunda Pokébola. Ambos asintieron el uno al otro en mutuo reconocimiento, antes de proseguir cada uno de ellos en su camino. No era que no se llevasen bien, sino que era obvio que algo parecía preocupar a Brock en ese momento.

Quizás más tarde, cuando todos estuviesen más calmados y satisfechos, podría preguntar qué era lo que le preocupaba.

**XxX**

**L**ucario observó a Ash partir rumbo al riachuelo con algo de reticencia, no era recomendable salir sin un Pokémon que lo protegiera, pero confiaba en que Brock sabía lo que hacía cuando comentó que el peligro más grande en el riachuelo provenía del descuido propio, ya que los habitantes más comunes del lugar eran Magikarp relativamente jóvenes en comparación a otras áreas.

Posó su vista en la sonrojada pelirroja, que intentaba a duras penas ocultar su vergüenza por el colorido lenguaje que jamás sospechó podría salir de una boca tan joven.

Sin embargo lo que más le interesaba era que luego de levantar tanto peso en rocas, la chica no parecía en lo absoluto agotada por ello, lo que demostraba una gran condición física.

—_¿Quizás Misty, pueda ofrecer un desahogo más constructivo que los improperios?_

Ignoró cómo la espalda de la chica se enderezó de golpe. Era obvio que había olvidado que no estaba sola, por lo que escuchar su voz quizás le había tomado por sorpresa.

—¡Lo siento! —murmuró, intentando no parecer una pequeña niña que había sido capturada por su padre en el proceso.

—_Descuida, __Misty__. Sin embargo, mi propuesta fue hecha con una intención más allá de corregir los improperios. En serio tengo una forma mucho más constructiva de consumir toda esa energía. Veo mucho potencial en ti__, __¿Quizás querrías intentar __participar en __mi entrenamiento? _

Desgraciadamente pudo ver que la chica no estaba del todo interesada en su propuesta, si su ligero abrir de ojos indicaba algo.

—¡Lo pensaré, Lucario! No es nada personal, pero no quiero terminar como Ash. Al menos, no en las montañas. — ella intentó ignorar que detrás de dicho cánido, se encontraban todos los Pokémon del moreno en condiciones casi similares a las que su dueño momentos atrás—. Eso y que no deberíamos agotar a todos nuestros monstruos en caso de que nos ataque una horda de monstruos salvajes o peor, cazadores.

Lucario asintió, tomando en cuenta su opinión y decidiendo que quizás tenía un punto allí.

—_Tienes mucha razón, Misty. Creo que ha sido suficiente entrenamiento por hoy. ¡Ya pueden descansar chicos!_

La única respuesta que escuchó a sus espaldas, eran gemidos y quejidos adoloridos y agotados por parte de cada una de las criaturas, antes de asentir para sí mismo.

—_Esa fue una muy buena sesión de entrenamiento._

**XxX**

**H**oras después había anochecido y todos se encontraban frente a la fogata, discutiendo amenamente los progresos que cada uno había logrado en sus objetivos.

Brock había aprovechado su travesía por las montañas para recolectar algunos ingredientes naturales para un estofado. Mientras que Ash y Misty reposaban al lado del fuego, charlando amenamente sobre el entrenamiento que habían realizado. Por lo que el joven adulto no podía evitar el preguntar curioso —: ¡Tengo que admitir que su rutina de entrenamiento llama mi atención chicos!

Nadie esperó que Lucario comentara—: ¿Quizás quieras formar parte del mismo?

Ash observó impresionado a su viejo conocido ofrecer tan fácilmente la oportunidad de compartir tanto con alguien que era aún en tecnicismos, un desconocido.

Misty intentaba enviarle sutiles señales a Brock para que negara el ofrecimiento, pero debido a su posición, era obvio que si se esforzaba demasiado llamaría la atención de Lucario. Logrando, sin que lo supiera, una sonrisa de parte del cánido que sabía con creces lo que la chica intentaba advertirle al joven adulto.

Intentó comentar algo al respecto, cuando de forma súbita algo llamó su atención al igual que la de algunos de los Pokémon. De la nada, muchos de ellos observaban en dirección del este, más arriba en la montaña en la que ahora estaban acampando.

—¿Qué sucede viejo amigo? — Ash de inmediato se preparó, conocía muy bien al Pokémon que en ese momento se encontraba en alerta. Algo estaba por ocurrir, pero no sabía qué en específico.

Lamentablemente, su respuesta a dicha pregunta provino de una gran explosión en la cima que provocó un súbito alud de rocas hacia su dirección. Brock de inmediato tomó el liderato del grupo, ordenando que se ocultaran tras las enormes rocas que daban cara a la montaña, con tal de protegerse de un impacto. Ninguno de ellos titubeó en obedecerlo y, antes de que lo supieran, todos se habían ocultado en zanjas que anteriormente no tendrían explicación lógica para ellos.

El impacto constante de roca contra roca era ensordecedor e interminable. La humareda había ocasionado que Misty maldijera por no tener disponibles más respiradores en su bolso, para usar en esta situación. Por lo que todos tuvieron que apenas usar sus ropas para evitar el respirar el polvillo que se había levantado con el desplazamiento. Minutos transcurrieron y, cuando todo el golpeteo terminó al igual que el ligero temblor, los chicos decidieron que era tiempo de averiguar qué había pasado y si sus pertenencias eran aún reconocibles o recuperables.

—¡¿Están todos bien?! —gritó Brock a duras penas por la tos que el polvo en el ambiente le ocasionaba. Uno a uno comenzaron a responder poco a poco hasta completar las asistencias.

Lucario de inmediato se alzó de entre las zanjas, sus ojos se dirigieron atentos en dirección de la cima donde hacía no mucho escucharon la explosión que causó todo el desastre. Brock corrió en dirección del campamento, notando que para suerte de todos, las defensas que había posicionado hacía tantos años para contrarrestar avalanchas, fueron lo suficientemente efectivas para prevenir que sus pertenencias fueran arrastradas y destruidas en el proceso.

El estofado al igual que la olla en la que lo preparaba, por otro lado no habían sobrevivido el encuentro, y ambos yacían desparramados en el suelo al haber sido completamente aplastados por una de las pocas piedras, que habían logrado cruzar la defensa.

—¡Chicos, vengan rápido por sus cosas!, ¡esto no fue un accidente!

Lucario corroboró las palabras del joven adulto.

—_Efectivamente, puedo sentir varias presencias organizarse poco a poco a varios metros de aquí. Saben que sobrevivimos, y se preparan para remediarlo._

Brock ignoró el apresuramiento de ambos chicos rumbo a sus mochilas y Pokébolas.

—¿Pokémon o humano? —preguntó de inmediato, mientras sacaba de su bolso una Pokébola extra, que no dudó en activar con tal de sacar varios aditamentos de ella.

El cánido frunció el ceño por algunos segundos antes de comentar—: _¡Ambos, entrenadores lo más probable! Demasiados para poder darte un número en total._

Brock maldijo y Lucario no se dignó en corregirlo en esta situación, ambos sabían que las cosas estaban a favor de los atacantes.

Misty fue la primera en llegar, la seriedad en su rostro demostraba cuán seria se estaba tomando la situación.

—¿Podrán ser de nuevo los cazadores?

Ash frunció el ceño al igual que Lucario, pero algo no cuadraba en lo absoluto con la situación. Brock siendo el más experimentado decidió tomar un riesgo.

— ¡Ash, Misty! Los dos se quedarán en este lugar. Aquí les he dejado un botiquín médico que pueden emplear si hay heridos. Esta otra caja está repleta de pociones y fórmulas curativas para sus Pokémon, deben emplearlas sabiamente. Yo iré a ver qué sucede con tal de ver si podemos evadir un combate.

Ash de inmediato se negó—: ¡De ninguna manera! Escuchaste bien a Lucario, hay tantos seres allí arriba que no puede determinar un número exacto. Ir solo con los Pokémon que tienes podría ser lo último que hagas.

Misty, quien estaba hurgando entre sus pertenencias por algunos aditamentos para sus Pokémon, asintió.

—Ash tiene razón, Brock. No es el momento de usar rangos aquí.Debemos pensar críticamente. No estamos en...

El impacto de algo pesado a meros metros de donde se encontraban detuvo toda la conversación.

Para el horror de todos, a diferencia de las rocas anteriores, ésta era mucho más que una simple piedra. Era claro que ante ellos se encontraba un brazo sujetado a lo que restaba del cuerpo de lo que en algún momento fue un Geodude.

Todos guardaron silencio, era más que obvio que lo que sea que estuviese ocurriendo arriba estaba siendo brutal y despiadado. Brock fue el primero en romper el hielo, su voz apenas conteniendo la ira que lo devoraba por dentro.

—Basta de charlas, ¡debemos actuar ahora! Criaturas inocentes están sufriendo mientras... — una nueva serie de explosiones acallaron al hombre, quien intentaba sostenerse sobre sus pies a duras penas ante el suelo movedizo.

Lucario de inmediato comentó—: _Se están separando en nuestra dirección, lo que sea que intentábamos hacer, ya es muy tarde para lograrlo. ¡Brock, ven conmigo! Nos dirigiremos a enfrentar a los que vienen por la derecha. ¡Ash, Misty! Ustedes se enfrentarán al grupo más pequeño. Cuidado, que sean menos no significa que sean menos peligrosos._

Ninguno protestó, no era momento para ello. Lentamente ambos grupos se separaron, cada uno en dirección de sus oponentes, confiando en que la oscuridad les serviría para ocultar sus movimientos.

Ash y Misty respiraban lo más bajo que podían, mientras esperaban encontrarse a quien fuera que intentaba acercarse a ellos. Ambos contaban con un Pokémon fuera de su Pokébola con tal actuar lo más rápido posible. Pikachu por Ash y Staryu en caso de Misty. No les tomó demasiado ver que a lo lejos y, bajando de forma casi imperceptible, habían al menos tres sujetos que intentaban rodear su posición actual.

—Pueden vernos, quizás tienen lentes nocturnos. Estamos en desventaja.

Ash sonrió antes de alzarse y comentar—: No por mucho, cúbrete los ojos, ¡Pikachu, usa Flash!

El roedor no dudó en obedecer la orden, acumulando gran parte de su poder en sus mejillas y desplegando en gran medida un fuerte brillo eléctrico que parecía iluminar la noche entera por algunos segundos. La pareja escuchó de inmediato la queja de los atacantes, quienes a duras penas podían concentrarse en cubrir sus heridos ojos.

Misty alzó las cejas con horror al ver los uniformes que portaban y sin titubear ordenó—: ¡Staryu, confusión sobre ellos!, ¡intenta noquearlos lo más rápido que puedas!

Ash no dudó en seguir la iniciativa de la chica al ver su rostro.

—Pikachu, trueno con ellos. ¡Mándalos a la tierra de los sueños!

Tomados desprevenidos, el trío de hombres cayó fácilmente en manos de los chicos, que pronto avanzaron en su dirección y procedieron a desarmarlos uno tras otro, asegurándose de que no se encontraban en condiciones para luchar. Lo que más le llamó la atención al moreno era que todos estaban vestidos de negro con una gran R en el pecho.

—¿Quiénes son estos sujetos?

Misty con algo de cizaña respondió—: ¡Son el equipo Rocket! Una organización criminal; Tráfico, contrabando, robo, asesinato. Nombra lo que desees y puedo apuntarte a ellos. Intentaron tomar la compañía de mis padres cuando sólo tenía doce. Perdí un Gyaradous en el proceso, nunca más volví a verlo. Algo por lo que jamás perdonaré a los Rocket.

Ash le escuchaba atentamente mientras procedía a liberar a todos los Pokémon de los prisioneros, en modo de liberación con tal de evitar que las criaturas les atacasen o sintieran alguna necesidad de proteger a sus amos. Pero lo que se encontró le quitó el habla, ante él se encontraban varios Koffing y Rattata, todos con mirada vidriosa y cuerpos claramente agotados por lo que sea contra lo que hubieran peleado hacía poco. Sus cuerpos estaban en mala condición, presentando varias heridas que necesitaban atención médica inmediata. Pero lo más horrible era que ninguno de ellos intentaba moverse, de hecho parecían estar preparados para pelear, sólo esperaban una orden.

Incluso a pesar de que ya técnicamente eran libres.

La voz de Misty fue la que le sacó de su trance.

—No van a huir, Ash. El equipo Rocket es bien conocido por ser de las muchas personas que piensan que los Pokémon no son más que herramientas para servir al humano. Lo que sea que les hacen les roba de su voluntad y los convierte en eso, simples objetos que cumplen las órdenes al pie de la letra.

Ella de inmediato posó su mano sobre la de Ash, al ver las intenciones del chico. —No, Ash. Déjame encargarme de esto. Sé lo que planeas hacer pero ahora no es el momento. Debemos encontrarnos con Brock y Lucario, por si no lo has notado no han habido explosiones o signos de batalla desde hace un rato. Me preocupa.

—¡No podemos dejarlos aquí, Misty!

La chica le observó por algunos segundos, antes de asentir. —¡Tienes razón, no podemos! Si los dejamos aquí estos inútiles les ordenarán liberarlos y tendremos que lidiar con ellos de nuevo.

De inmediato la chica comenzó a hurgar en su bolso, intentando conseguir lo que necesitaba.

—¡Listo, aquí está! —. De él había sacado un pequeño aparato que simulaba en apariencia ser un Pokedex, salvo que contaba con una Pokébola a su costado que ella no dudó en apartar del aparato.

—¿Qué es eso, Misty?

La pelirroja sonrió antes de arrojar la Pokébola a uno de los Pokémon afectados.

—Esto es un tele-transportador portátil, Ash. Se usa sólo y enfatizo el "sólo en casos de emergencia". Me permite enviar a Pokémon en grave estado a una locación especial para recibir tratamiento. Desgraciadamente es un prototipo y su uso está restringido a personal de la liga Pokémon.

Uno a uno ella procedió a arrojar la Pokébola y a capturar y enviar a los maltratados monstruos. Ash, notando que los prisioneros empezaban a despertar le ordenó a Pikachu que los noqueara nuevamente con un trueno. El roedor no titubeó y, si los continuos espasmos que los sujetos experimentaban luego de perder la conciencia revelaban algo, quizás había sido demasiado eficaz en el proceso.

Una vez Misty estuvo a punto de arrojar la Pokébola del aparato por última vez, un sonido atrás de ellos los alertó de que alguien se acercaba a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta. Por suerte el viento que soplaba en su dirección trajo consigo el olor de los sujetos en aproximándose, por lo que le fue fácil a Pikachu identificarles como amigables.

Tanto Ash como Misty notaron de inmediato que Pikachu había bajado la guardia y, en cuestión de segundos, pudieron finalmente identificar a lo lejos la figura distintiva de Lucario, seguido muy de cerca por Brock.

El joven adulto de inmediato identificó el aparato en manos de Misty y preguntó—: ¿A donde los has enviado?

La pelirroja terminando su labor, simplemente procedió a guardar al claramente sobre-calentado aparato en su bolso, sospechando que quizás sería la última vez que podría usarlo de esa forma.

—Los envié con Bill.

Brock asintió antes de comentar con tristeza—: Al menos pudiste salvar a algunos, nuestra batalla fue mucho más violenta de lo esperado.

Ash pudo notar que Brock se apoyaba en su lado derecho por las ajustadas vendas que se enrollaban por encima de su pantalón. Luego miró en dirección de Lucario, notando en con la poca luz de la luna que su pelaje estaba manchado, tenía marcas oscuras cerca de sus garras y en otras partes de su cuerpo.

Era obvio que ellos habían tenido que luchar por sus vidas a cambio de las de sus enemigos.

Ash no pudo más que bajar la cabeza en señal de respeto y quizás lástima por las pobres criaturas que habían perdido sus vidas a manos de sus amigos. Misty quien observaba a Ash fijamente, intentó acercarse a él con tal de explicarle la necesidad de lo que sus amigos habían realizado, cuando Lucario súbitamente se posó frente al trío de hombres y, sin mediar palabra con el ellos, procedió a emplear sus poderes psíquicos, para horror de la pelirroja. Ante aquella súbita y en extremo dolorosa violación de sus mentes, los hombres comenzaron a retorcerse con agonía.

Misty intentó detenerle, pero se abstuvo al observar a Brock alzar una mano con tal de impedir que se moviera. Ella miró en dirección de Ash esperando encontrar una expresión de horror en su rostro, sólo para sorprenderse cuando lo único que podía percibir en la cara del chico era resignación.

Sólo le tomó unos segundos a Lucario el obtener lo que quería, pero para los humanos esos simples segundos parecían horas.

—_¡Ya sé cuantos enemigos hay en la montaña! Además de sus rutas y objetivos. Al parecer están excavando en el lugar para extraer grandes cantidades de Roca Lunar con tal de venderla en el mercado negro al mejor postor. Tienen apenas cinco días aquí, tres más que nosotros. No hace mucho notaron nuestra presencia gracias a la fogata. Al parecer tienen vigilada la zona interna de la montaña, impidiendo el paso de los entrenadores por medio de varios sujetos colocados específicamente para impedir que penetren en la montaña. Nadie los ha derrotado hasta ahora._

—Eso explica por qué nadie ha reportado esto a las autoridades, están bloqueando el paso con el uso de entrenadores bien proporcionados para impedir que cualquier novato o excursionista llegue hasta aquí. Nosotros burlamos sus defensas porque empleamos mi camino secreto. Es obvio que nuestra presencia estaba fuera de sus planes.

Lucario asintió.

—_Falta lo peor, están capturando cuanto Pokémon pueden. Sean salvajes o no. Varios excursionistas han perdido sus vidas en la montaña. En especial aquellos que no estaban preparados para una situación como esta. Estos tres despacharon al menos a dos de ellos hace tres días. Haciéndolo __pasar como si fueran meros accidentes de montaña._

Misty temió lo peor.

—¿Han atacado a alguno de los novatos?

Lucario negó con su rostro, para el alivio de todos los presentes.

—_Al parecer han evitado lastimar a los entrenadores dentro de la cueva. Sólo los excursionistas que mencioné hace poco parecen haber caído víctimas de sus planes al estar muy cerca de su base._

—Lo que indica que no titubearán en acabar con nosotros, visto que estamos literalmente al lado de su base — comentó Brock mientras que de nuevo alzaba la vista en dirección de la parte superior de la montaña—. Debemos buscar ayuda, estamos muy mal preparados para enfrentar a un escuadrón del equipo Rocket. En especial con los monstruos que portamos ahora.

—_Sé que suena imprudente, pero estudiando las rutas que extraje de estos sujetos. Existe la posibilidad de que podamos derrotarlos uno por uno, _—comentó Lucario.

—Lo siento mucho Lucario, pero es algo imprudente atacar en nuestra condición. No lo dudaría si tuviésemos a nuestros mejores monstruos a mano, pero la realidad es otra. —la voz de Misty apenas podía escucharse por lo bajo que hablaba, no era fácil para ella admitir que debía huir y dejar que semejante injusticia se realizara ante ella.

—Cuenten conmigo entonces, puedo ser de ayuda —agregó Ash luego de algunos segundos, con una mirada de conflicto en su rostro a pesar de la aparente convicción de sus palabras.

Brock de inmediato notó el conflicto en el chico.

—No estás listo para este tipo de batallas, Ash. No es por menospreciar tus habilidades. Porque, admito que son extraordinarias, pero ésta es un tipo de batalla para la cual quizás no estés preparado en lo absoluto. No hablamos de batallas de gimnasio y peleas contra otros entrenadores. Hablamos de lucha real, la cual a menudo tiene como precio la vida de tus Pokémon y, en muchas oportunidades, la tuya propia.

Ash titubeó por un segundo ante sus palabras, pero un súbito cambio en el viento evitó que comentara algo al llamar fuertemente su atención, al igual que la de los demás cuando un olor fétido penetró sus narices. Todos miraron en dirección a la parte superior de la montaña, de donde parecía provenir el pútrido aroma. Rápidamente entendieron que lo que olfateaban no era más que el aroma de la muerte de aquellas criaturas que habían caído presas del inescrupuloso equipo.

Las nubes que hasta ese momento ocultaban a la luna parecieron alejarse, y ésta con sus rayos finalmente pudo iluminar la horrible escena que se presentaba ante ellos.

Al menos quince Pokémon yacían frente a ellos, o al menos lo que en algún momento podría haberse identificado como monstruos. Sus cuerpos estaban aplastados y destrozados en formas en las que no se podía identificar qué pertenecía a quién. Muchos de ellos estaban partidos a la mitad por lo que parecía ser un ataque corte. Otros simplemente estaban pulverizados. Sus entrañas perforadas estaban dispersas por las rocas, siendo la fuente del horrible olor gracias a su contenido. Era obvio que la avalancha había traído consigo más que sólo rocas de la cima.

Ash fue el primero en despertar del trance al que la escena los había sometido a todos.

—¡Debemos detenerlos! De seguro éstos eran con quienes luchaban hace poco. Los Pokémon salvajes no tienen oportunidad. ¡Debemos hacer algo! Dudo mucho que éstas sean las primeras víctimas.

Los ojos del chico parecían arder gracias a su convicción. Misty no hacía más que observarle embelesada, completamente convencida de seguir sus pasos por alguna razón que le era difícil de identificar. Brock quien tenía poco de conocer al chico, y todavía desconocía sus habilidades para manipular el aura, decidió ignorar el brillo en los ojos del chico como un truco de su imaginación.

—Nos dividiremos en dos grupos. Misty, vienes conmigo. Lucario, necesito que me expliques dónde se encuentran los objetivos. Luego de eso te quedarás con Ash, tu nivel debería contrarrestar su falta de experiencia y, con suerte evitar una tragedia —ordenó Brock de inmediato, mientras sacaba del botiquín algunas pociones para revitalizar a sus agotados Pokémon.

Transcurridos cinco minutos y deseándose buena suerte el uno al otro, ambos equipos se separaron y se dirigieron rumbo a sus respectivos objetivos.

**XxX**

—¡**A**cabalo, Staryu!, ¡psíquico! —gritó Misty mientras saltaba hacia la izquierda para evitar la embestida de un furibundo Rattata. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes y magulladuras, hacía más de diez minutos que estaba combatiendo contra el equipo Rocket por su supervivencia.

Alzó su rostro para ver en dirección de Brock, quien empleaba a su enorme Onix para golpear a varios monstruos y entrenadores por igual con una sola embestida. Ignoró el horrible sonido de huesos aplastados y alaridos de dolor en el proceso, no cuando ante ella aún restaban seres empeñados en acabar con su existencia.

El Rattata se acercaba a ella con lenta cautela, hacía poco había sido detenido a duras penas gracias al ataque psíquico de Staryu, pero era obvio que de las dos criaturas la estrella era quien más agotada se encontraba. Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron de par en par al ver los colmillos del roedor brillar ante un claro ataque. Intentó gritar una advertencia a su Pokémon pero la súbita aparición de un Koffing a su costado derecho. Evitó que hiciera algo más que saltar a cubrirse al verlo brillar. La explosión remeció el lugar arrojándola unos cuantos metros gracias al impulso.

Por algunos segundos no supo nada del mundo, simplemente se quedó tendida allí en el suelo intentando recordar qué diablos había ocurrido. Sus oídos zumbaban dolorosamente, y su cabeza no paraba de palpitar de forma dolorosa. Luego vio más que escuchó el cuerpo de Staryu impactar una roca aledaña, una de sus extremidades había sido desprendida y sangraba profusamente. Su joya pectoral claramente parpadeando en señal de lo debilitado que estaba el monstruo. Usó sus brazos para incorporarse lo suficiente como para ver en dirección del Rattata y el entrenador que lentamente se acercaban a ella, claramente no cometería el mismo error que sus compañeros realizaron tiempo atrás, creyendo que estaba indefensa y sorprendiéndolos en el acto con sus Pokémon.

Desgraciadamente Staryu era su último monstruo disponible, y claramente al igual que ella estaba en clara necesidad de atención médica. Miró desafiante a quien podría ser su ejecutor, realmente odiaba al equipo Rocket.

El sujeto pareció decir algo, pero ella aún no podía escuchar bien gracias a la explosión. Pero si estaba segura de algo, era un improperio si la forma de mirarle le informaba algo. Su Rattata saltó en su dirección, su enorme diente apuntando directamente a su cuello cuando un Zubat apareció de la nada y, con una velocidad endemoniada y poderosos dientes, perforó el cuello del roedor en una sola mordida y procedió para el horror de la chica, a succionar grandes dosis de sangre que rápidamente pusieron un fin a la estruja del monstruo.

Por lo que parecieron horas ambos humanos se quedaron observando el lúgubre espectáculo, al menos hasta que el Zubat se desprendió del cadáver y procedió a desatar un chirrido sobre el hombre vestido de negro que en cuestión de segundos perdió la conciencia gracias a la fuerte intensidad del mismo. Misty suspiró con alivio, ahora. Finalmente reconociendo al nuevo Pokémon de Brock en el proceso.

Intentó alzarse, pero una mano en su hombro, al igual que un brillante rayo de luz roja llamó su atención. A su lado se encontraba Brock regresando a Zubat a su Pokébola. El hombre estaba un poco menos maltrecho que ella aunque no por mucho. Era obvio que estaba lastimado y más que nada en urgente necesidad de descanso. Él le dijo algo, pero ella no pudo escucharle gracias al fuerte chirrido que aún resonaba en sus oídos. Él tocó sus oídos por algunos segundos antes de retirar sus dedos y mostrarle sangre que anteriormente no había en ellos. La explosión le había lastimado los tímpanos; él intentó buscar algo de medicina en su Pokébola de repuesto, cuando de golpe algo parecía haberlos rociado con grandes cantidades de polvo.

Estornudaron una y otra vez, intentando resistirse pero, sin embargo en cuestión de segundos habían caído víctimas de un ataque de somnífero.

Una vez se dispersó el polvo, tres hombres del equipo Rocket aparecieron en la escena listos para acabar con ellos. Al menos hasta que el líder notó quienes exactamente eran sus oponentes.

—¡Mierda, ustedes dos traigan esos chicos a la cueva de inmediato!

Uno de ellos preguntó en curiosidad—: ¿Señor? nuestras ordenes son el...

—¡Ya sé cuales son las órdenes, inepto! Pero las cosas han cambiado, éstos no son entrenadores comunes y corrientes. ¡Son líderes de gimnasio! Es demasiada coincidencia que estén aquí causando problemas. Debemos saber cómo descubrieron nuestra operación y más importante aún, ¡quién los envió! Traedlos, hay mucho que quiero preguntarles.

**Continuará... **

**Aquí está mi última entrega de esta historia. Debo decir que la información de Zubat está basada más en la de Golbat. Pero las páginas oficiales de Pokémon establecen que Zubat también se alimenta de sangre de Pokémon, animales o humanos.  
**

***Con respecto a "forma de liberación", en cuanto a las Pokébolas concierne, hay varios tipos de formas en que puedes soltar a tu Pokémon. Una es para sacarlo e introducirlo en la misma, pero también sirve para dejar marchar al animal. Es decir a menudo se "libera" al Pokémon, la luz suele ser blanca y el Pokémon tiende a huir si lo dejas salir bajo esta condición. **

**Este capítulo fue re-escrito muchas veces, en especial por que mi beta tenía que bajarle la "intensidad" a algunas de las batallas para que la historia se mantuviera en los márgenes de la categoría "T". No deseo estar en la categoría "M", por que a pesar de que estoy empleando la violencia del Manga, no quiero llegar a mucho y quiero que la historia sea disfrutada por un público más amplio.  
**

**No sé si publique el viernes siguiente, hace mucho que estoy ignorando mis historias en Harry Potter y creo que ya es hora de que trabaje en la continuación de una de ellas. Intentaré hacerlo para así al menos terminar la parte de Monte Luna.  
**

**Otro detalle importantísimo que debo comentar, no esperen una re-construcción perfecta de todos los capítulos de los mangas o el anime. La verdad de hacerlo esta historia tendría al menos setenta capítulos y sólo cubrirían la primera temporada. Lo cual creo que es irreal y me hará agotar mi inspiración en capítulos adaptados que podrían hacer que me agote rápido de la historia. Por tanto muchos episodios del anime no serán adaptados. Lamento si uno de sus personajes favoritos no sale en mi historia, pero he tomado conciencia de que si quiero llegar al menos a Johto y posteriores. Debo aprender a economizar y reducir la trama.**

**Como siempre, dejen comentarios, quejas, sugerencias. Son siempre escuchadas y cuando puedo, respondo. Gracias por leer y espero verlos pronto.  
**


	15. Monte Luna: Rojo fuego

**A**sh intentaba controlar sus nervios en alza, estaban perdiendo terreno rápidamente con los últimos cuatro sujetos con los que se enfrentaban. Pikachu respiraba pesadamente mientras él lo sujetaba contra su pecho y le ordenaba a Pidgeotto que usara su velocidad, para sacar de combate a los últimos Rattata del enemigo.

A unos nueve metros de su posición, se encontraba Lucario peleando férreamente contra dos Golem. Era obvio que el cánido estaba perdiendo energía a medida que empleaba su velocidad y sus habilidades para corroer la fuerte defensa de los monstruos tipo roca. Necesitaba ayuda, eso era obvio, por lo que desvió su atención de su batalla por unos segundos, con tal de tomar la Pokébola de su cinto y arrojarla en dirección de Lucario. El grito de alarma de Pikachu fue lo único que le advirtió del ataque de Híper-rayo dirigido hacia su persona. Le dio la espalda con tal de cubrir a su agotado Pikachu de la mayoría del ataque, todo el tiempo sujetando fuertemente al pequeño roedor que constantemente intentaba escapar de sus manos con tal de recibir el ataque por su cuenta.

Una fuerte explosión impactó en su espalda, enviándolo apenas un par de metros en dirección contraria. Rodó aún sujetando al malogrado roedor en sus brazos. Por segundos esperó que la oleada de dolor surgiera pero para su sorpresa, lo único que parecía doler eran las zonas donde su cuerpo había impactado contra las rocas del suelo.

Una nueva explosión llamó su atención de inmediato, al igual que el alarido de dolor de Lucario. Se incorporó sobre sus pies lo más rápido que pudo con tal de ver qué había ocurrido, sólo para sorprenderse de verle en malas condiciones justo al frente de la posición en la que él hace poco se encontraba, su piel humeaba gracias al impacto del Híper-rayo y sus garras brillaban de un tenue azul, significando que había empleado aura para disminuir algo del daño que había recibido.

Una roca impactó de lleno en el pecho del cánido, arrojándolo súbitamente a unos cuantos metros de su posición, Ash no pudo más que observar horrorizado cómo su más antiguo amigo se quedó allí tendido sobre el suelo. Su piel chamuscada y la presencia de sangre fluyendo de algunas heridas era una imagen que jamás pensó vería. La risa cruel de los entrenadores resonaba en el ambiente, al igual que la batalla constante entre su desventajada ave, que intentaba a como diera lugar evitar ser derribada por alguno de los ataques del equipo Rocket.

Algo en Ash simplemente pareció desatarse en ese momento, algo que jamás había sentido antes, una fuerza como nunca había experimentado en su vida. Pikachu dejó escapar un chirrido de sorpresa ante la súbita energía que repentinamente parecía cubrir el cuerpo del moreno, al menos hasta que su propio cuerpo comenzó a sentirse rejuvenecido y lleno de energía. Lentamente, Ash se levantó para la sorpresa de los entrenadores, en especial porque su cuerpo lentamente comenzaba a despedir pequeñas ráfagas de luz azul, que a medida que transcurrían los segundos comenzaban a tornarse de una tonalidad roja.

El moreno se volteó en dirección de sus atacantes, sus ojos ahora brillando de un dorado insólito, a la vez que su cuerpo se recubría de la extraña energía.

Aterrados por el espectáculo, dos de los sujetos ordenaron a sus monstruos embestir al chico, sólo para encontrarse con una repentina pared de electricidad surgir ante ellos, chamuscando a uno de los Rattata y malhiriendo de gravedad al segundo. El entrenador intentó liberar un nuevo Pokémon, pero la repentina aparición de Pidgeotto ante él evitó que lo intentara, cuando el ave procedió a embestirlo y enviarlo a unos cuantos metros lejos de su posición actual antes de volver a retomar el vuelo.

Los sujetos restantes de inmediato le ordenaron a los Golem acabar con el chico mientras intentaban a como diera lugar, tomar distancia del chico.

Lucario finalmente pudo incorporarse tras sentir una fuerte emanación de aura como nunca antes había sentido. Lentamente giró en dirección de la presencia sólo para sorprenderse ante lo que sus ojos vislumbraban. Ash parecía estar empleando su aura para aumentar las habilidades naturales de sus monstruos, pero algo extraño estaba ocurriendo. La energía que percibía no era natural en el aura, algo más estaba tergiversando la otrora benigna energía.

Se incorporó, ignorando el dolor en su cuerpo al hacerlo de forma tan brusca y descuidada, y gritó el nombre de Ash, ni siquiera dándose cuenta de que lo hizo en su idioma nativo y no empleando sus habilidades. El sonido sirvió para llamar la atención del chico y Lucario pudo ver finalmente lo que ocurría. Ash estaba enojado y dicha furia estaba siendo alimentada por el aura. Finalmente, el chico había logrado acceder al aura plenamente, lamentablemente su descontrol sólo estaba causando un desequilibrio en la psiquis del chico.

Tenía que detenerlo a como diera lugar.

Intentó avanzar, pero el súbito rodar de los Golem en dirección del joven impidió que pudiese concentrarse en lograr que el chico se calmase lo suficiente. Observó cómo las manos del moreno parecían brillar de dorado ante el uso constante de aura para aumentar sus reflejos. En cuestión de segundos había arrojado todas sus Pokébolas, a la vez que ordenado a sus Pokémon a realizar un ataque simultáneo sobre sus oponentes. Trueno, Tornado, Híper-rayo, Psíquico y Bomba de agua fueron disparados en perfecta coordinación contra los Golem, deteniendo y acabando con ellos en el proceso como si hubiesen sido meros iniciales, y no los formidables monstruos que hacía poco les habían causado tantos problemas.

Lucario corrió en dirección de Ash, intentando hacerlo razonar cuando un nuevo ataque comenzó a cargarse en cada uno de sus Pokémon, en esta oportunidad enfocado en los ahora aterrados miembros del equipo Rocket.

Llegó tarde como para detener el trueno de Pikachu, pero sí lo suficientemente temprano como para poder noquear al chico y detener los demás. Ash cayó en sus brazos, completamente agotado y lastimado por la batalla. Sus Pokémon finalmente libres de la influencia de la ira del chico, parecieron caer desmayados por la agotadora experiencia, al menos aquellos que habían batallado más que los otros. Butterfree y Beedrill por otra parte aún conservaban algo de energías.

Lucario no supo qué decir por varios segundos, mirando al chico que sostenía en sus brazos. Algo había causado eso, su instinto simplemente le gritaba una y otra vez que eso jamás debió haber ocurrido, que algo había salido definitivamente mal y que, por alguna razón que no podía explicar, todo era su culpa.

Hurgó en el cinto de Ash, necesitaba atención médica urgente con tal de ser útil, pero a falta de ésta, las pociones y bayas que Brock les había dejado en caso de emergencia, le servirían de mucho. No tardó en devorar varias de ellas luego de liberar la carga de la Pokébola, recuperando gran parte de su fuerza. Tomó las pociones y roció sus heridas con ellas, sorprendido de la eficacia de las herramientas humanas para anular el dolor. Algunas de sus heridas necesitaban sutura, pero la poción al menos haría detener el sangrado lo suficiente para que pudiese acudir a buscar a Brock o a Misty.

—Butterfree, Beedrill, necesito que protejan a Ash pase lo que pase. Con sus vidas si es necesario.

—No necesitas decirlo, mamífero. Ash es el líder. Ash, debe sobrevivir—respondió Beedrill, mientras que Butterfree simplemente asintió con una mirada firme en sus ojos. Lucario asintió, era raro que no hablase la lengua humana. Y de hecho era un signo de cuán débil estaba realmente que debía economizar incluso el gramo más ínfimo de fuerza.

No necesitó decir nada más, todas las criaturas que estaban con Ash darían la vida por el chico de ser necesario. Se alzó y caminó en dirección de los humanos del equipo Rocket que aún estaban con vida, necesitaba ponerle fin al peligro que representaban para Ash, así que con un simple ataque se aseguró de ponerlos a dormir por un largo rato. No había necesidad de acabar con ellos. Una mirada en dirección de Beedrill le sirvió para transmitir el mensaje de que si algo llegase a ocurrir y alguno de ellos despertase, entonces el insecto estaba en el deber de ponerle fin a sus vidas.

Enfocó lo poco que le restaba de su aura, necesitaba conseguir a los chicos, de hecho su instinto estaba desesperado por encontrarlos. Abrió sus ojos de lleno cuando pudo presentir sus esencias en lo alto del monte. El hecho de que estuvieran rodeados por cuatro desconocidos no le confortaba en lo absoluto.

Corrió en su dirección lo más rápido que pudo, no podía perder tiempo, era obvio que al menos tres de las cuatro energías estaban empleando fuerza para conseguir un resultado. ¿Cuál? No estaba seguro, pero no deseaba averiguarlo. Se detuvo de golpe cuando finalmente estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlos. Con cuidadoso sigilo se acercó a la entrada y, para su horror, pudo ver a sus dos amigos sujetos a sillas con sogas. En medio de ellos se encontraba otro hombre más; por su apariencia y mal estado era obvio que también era un prisionero. Gruñó cuando uno de los captores preguntó algo, el desconocido respondió y el malhechor insatisfecho terminó golpeando su rostro.

Se acercó lo más que pudo mientras ocultaba su presencia por medio del uso del aura. Apretó sus colmillos con fuerza al ver que de nuevo uno de los sujetos preguntaba algo, pero en esta oportunidad fue Misty quien respondió. No pudo contenerse más cuando observó al sujeto alzar su puño con tal de asestarle un golpe a la pelirroja. Empleó lo que le restaban de energías para aumentar su velocidad hasta el punto de cruzar la distancia en meras milésimas de segundo. Su garra sujetando el puño del sujeto a centímetros de impactar en la malograda chica. Su presencia alzó alarmas en los presentes, en especial porque de inmediato procedió a desatar una oleada psíquica sobre las frágiles mentes del equipo Rocket.

Maldijo cuando uno de ellos escapó al fatal ataque gracias a la súbita aparición de un Kadabra. Se preparó para arrojar el cuerpo del sujeto que estuvo a punto de golpear a Misty sobre el ahora aparente líder, cuando éste para su frustración procedió a ordenarle a su monstruo que empleara tele-transportación para sacarlo de allí, mientras maldecía la súbita aparición de los Rangers una y otra vez.

Lucario se mantuvo en alerta por algunos segundos, alzando sus apéndices aurales con tal de conseguir la presencia de algún enemigo. Sus apéndices vibraron por pocos segundos y finalmente, luego de un largo rato pudo darse el lujo de relajarse y soltar el cuerpo que aún sujetaba. Lucario se sintió tambalear por algunos segundos, había empleado demasiada energía en esos ataques y en la velocidad. Sin hablar de que aún estaba demasiado maltratado de la batalla anterior.

Usó sus garras para rasgar la soga que sujetaba a Misty, y luego hizo lo mismo con la de Brock. No conocía al nuevo sujeto, y la verdad ya no podía más consigo mismo. Colapsó en medio de la cueva, había cumplido su misión, quizás incluso más allá de su deber, pero finalmente todos estaban a salvo. Por alguna razón no podía escuchar lo que los humanos le decían, mucho menos verlos, simplemente todo se tornó oscuridad y él no supo nada más.

**XxX**

**M**isty no podía dejar de pensar en lo peor, en especial cuando Lucario apareció en tan mal estado y sin la compañía de Ash. Sus manos temblaban profusamente mientras rociaba las heridas del cánido. Deseaba salir corriendo en dirección del campamento con tal de verificar si el chico estaba con vida. Tenía que estarlo, no había otra opción que se dignara a considerar.

Miró en dirección de Brock, quien intentaba atender las heridas que el doctor había sufrido bajo el yugo del equipo Rocket. Seymore parecía estar apenas con fuerzas suficientes para mantenerse despierto después de tanto tiempo.

Una vez concluyó su trabajo, miró en dirección de Brock y le encontró aún ocupado con el hombre. Estaba frustrada, no podía abandonar a su amigo aquí, mucho menos podía dejar a Lucario a su suerte. Pero necesitaba saber que al menos no había perdido a otro en el proceso. La simple incertidumbre le estaba matando.

—¡Brock! — intentó decir, pero el chico no le dejó terminar.

—Yo puedo encargarme de Lucario una vez termine de atender a Seymore. Ve, también estoy preocupado. Usa su Pokedex para enviar un mensaje de socorro a ciudad Pewter, con suerte en una hora estarán aquí.

Ella asintió luego de escucharlo, observó a Lucario una última vez y, a pesar de la protesta de su cuerpo, se alzó y corrió en dirección del campamento con la única misión de encontrar a su amigo.

Bajó lo más rápido que la maltratada zona y su cuerpo le permitió, estaba en urgente necesidad de descanso, pero en estos momentos sólo su voluntad le motivaba. No tardó quince minutos en finalmente alcanzar el campamento y, para su inmenso alivio, allí en medio del campamento se encontraba el fruto de su actual preocupación.

El hecho de que estuviera allí sentado sin hacer nada le encolerizó, estuvo aterrada por un momento de que algo le hubiera sucedido y él simplemente estuvo allí sentado todo este tiempo.

—¡Ash! —gritó cuando estuvo a unos quince metros del chico, no sabía por qué toda la preocupación que sentía hace minutos se había convertido en ira. Pero necesitaba desahogarse y lamentablemente el chico parecía ser la mejor opción por el momento.

Al menos hasta que finalmente estuvo ante él y su ira desapareció ante la mirada algo vacía que portaba el chico. Eso la aterrorizó, por alguna razón en los ojos del chico faltaba esa chispa que tanto le caracterizaba, se arrodilló frente a él mientras susurraba su nombre, intentaba llamar su atención pero parecía no escucharla.

Algo había ocurrido, quizás no estaba tan lastimado físicamente como ella o Brock, pero algo definitivamente había ocurrido. Lo tomó de sus hombros y lo sacudió ligeramente, intentando hacerlo reaccionar. —¡Ash, Ash! Soy yo, Misty...

Ella volteó su rostro cuando escuchó a Pikachu mencionar algo. El Pokémon claramente estaba igual de preocupado que ella por la falta de reacción del chico. Ella alzó su rostro, intentando lograr que finalmente la mirara a sus ojos. Le aterraba lo vacíos que éstos parecían por el momento, como si la vida hubiera sido extraída por completo de su persona.

Por algunos segundos se mantuvo allí sin saber qué hacer. Estaba aterrada y confundida. Sacudió un par de veces más al chico, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. De su bolsillo cayó su Pokedex, sacándola de su trance. Todos necesitaban ayuda y ella ya había perdido demasiado tiempo, sujetó el aparato lo más rápido posible, abriéndolo y buscando en su directorio la dirección de la Joy de ciudad Pewter. En cuestión de segundos escribió un mensaje corto y conciso.

_Ayuda en Monte Luna, equipo Rocket. Ayuda médica urgente._

El mensaje partió una vez ella envió la señal, y para su alivio en cuestión de minutos la enfermera había respondido.

_Recibido: Rangers en camino, rastreando Pokedex__.__ No se muevan. _

Ella suspiró con alivio, al mismo tiempo que dejó que una ligera carcajada escapara sus labios, una que posteriormente se convirtió en un sollozo y finalmente en llanto. Había sobrevivido, no intacta, de hecho ninguno de ellos emergió perfectamente intacto del encuentro; pero al menos estaban con vida. No supo por qué, pero repentinamente sintió como su cuerpo parecía rendirse al agotamiento, se recostó cerca de Ash. No quería sentirse sola incluso en esta situación.

Butterfree por otra parte, observó con algo cercano a lástima a la pobre chica, era obvio que estaba al borde de un colapso. Fue por ello que empleó sus esporas para lograr que durmiera. Giró en dirección de su amo, empleando de igual forma sus esporas con tal de que también conciliara el sueño que tanto necesitaba.

A los quince minutos ambos Pokémon se pusieron en alerta al escuchar a alguien acercarse, Beedrill sobrevoló un poco antes de descender e informarle que Brock y un desconocido se acercaban al campamento, ambos heridos y en mal estado, pero con las fuerzas suficientes para cargar entre ellos a un ahora consciente Lucario. Todos ellos abrieron los ojos de par en par al ver desplomados a ambos humanos.

—¡Oh, no, Misty, despierta! —gritó Brock con obvia preocupación y, por algunos segundos, Butterfree lamentó no poder emplear sus poderes como Lucario para comunicarse con los humanos. Una vez llegaron todos, intentaron despertar a la chica y Butterfree tuvo que informarle a Lucario lo que hizo, con tal de lograr que se calmara.

El cánido pareció calmarse luego de ello, y con algo de esfuerzo finalmente comentó—: _Ambos están bien__,__ Brock__.__ Butterfree tuvo que emplear somnífero en ellos para lograr calmarlos. Me asegura que la dosis fue pequeña, así que deberían al menos despertar dentro de poco._

Seymore no dejaba de sonreír.

—Me alegra y, si no estuviera tan agotado, estaría saltando de alegría de encontrar un Lucario en Kanto, en especial uno con la habilidad de comunicarse con los humanos. Fascinante.

Brock observó a Seymore por algunos segundos, asegurándose de que el hombre pudiera sentarse sin reabrir algunas de sus heridas. Una vez conseguido que el científico reposase seguro sobre el suelo, enfocó su atención en Lucario, quien para su sorpresa ya se había sentado sin mucho inconveniente.

Con dificultad finalmente se recostó sobre una roca, suspirando con alivio el finalmente no estar soportando su peso sobre sus piernas. El silencio en esa oportunidad no era en lo absoluto bienvenido. No después de una batalla.

—Entonces, Seymore. ¿Qué hacías en el Monte Luna antes de ser capturado por el equipo Rocket?

El joven científico abrió los ojos en ligera sorpresa ante la pregunta.

—Estaba investigando la conducta natural de los Pokémon, en especial la de los Clefairy y Clefable. Verás, algunos científicos creen que los Pokémon no son criaturas nativas de la tierra. Hay pruebas de que algunos de ellos efectivamente no sólo podrían sobrevivir en el espacio abierto, sino prosperar en el mismo.

Brock asintió, como criador Pokémon había estudiado todo lo posible con respecto a los monstruos de todo tipo y especie. Desde el porqué todos se reproducían por medio de huevos, a sus posibles orígenes. Seymore, notando que tenía la atención del joven adulto, continuó.

—¡Había escuchado y leído sobre el Monte Luna! En especial su saludable población de monstruos. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue el rumor de que la alta concentración de rocas lunares parecían alterar la conducta de algunas de las especies nativas, en este caso los Clefairy. — el científico suspiró, reclinándose contra la roca más cercana con completo agotamiento—: Fue entonces que encontré una extraña conducta en los Pokémon de la zona: Paras, Zubat y muchos otros habían alterado sus forma de actuar usuales, en algunas ocasiones pagando la vida en el proceso gracias a ese repentino desequilibrio. Me adentré más en la montaña, intentando descubrir qué en específico causaba semejante conducta.

Guardó silencio por algunos segundos, intentando recolectarse en el proceso con tal de continuar.

—Fue cuando descubrí un bien elaborado sistema de iluminación en una de las cuevas aledañas. El brillo de las luces había causado daño en la rutina de los Pokémon. En especial en aquellos sensibles a ella o de hábitos exclusivamente nocturnos.

Brock asintió, comprendiendo gracias a sus estudios a qué se refería Seymore. Era bien sabido que los Zubats eran hipersensibles a la luz, al punto de salir lastimados al contacto con ella, al igual de que, para poder emplear un Zubat en la luz del día, había que prepararlo primero con algunas pociones para evitar daño en su piel, en especial la sensible membrana de sus alas.

Seymore miraba directamente al suelo, quizás recordando algunas cosas que no deseaba recordar en lo absoluto antes de proseguir—: Me dejé llevar por mi ira, no pensé en las consecuencias y en vez de reportarlo a las autoridades, decidí resolverlo por mi cuenta. Pensé que quizás sólo eran entrenadores novatos que no sabían lo que hacían. Pensaba en reprenderlos por su gallardía, nunca imaginé que me encontraría con el equipo Rocket.

Tanto Seymore como Brock detuvieron su conversación al escuchar y ver una reacción por parte de uno de los adolescentes, Ash para ser más exactos. Por algunos minutos Brock simplemente se olvidó de Seymore y se dedicó única y exclusivamente a atender y verificar su salud. Ash por alguna razón parecía retraído, al menos hasta que posó su vista en Lucario. En segundos, el otrora letárgico adolescente pareció recobrar algo de vida, saltando a pesar de sus heridas al lado del cánido, examinando sus heridas minuciosamente.

Brock intentó comentar algo, pero el rápido despertar de Misty le robó su atención. Pasaron minutos enteros mientras todos lentamente recobraban la calma suficiente como para reiniciar conversación.

Seymore observaba atento la interacción entre el joven entrenador y el extraordinario espécimen de Lucario que estaban apenas a algunos metros de su persona. Podía ver que algo estaba sucediendo, en especial por que ambos no hacían más que observarse el uno al otro a los ojos. Como si estuvieran... Recordó la habilidad de Lucario para comunicarse por medio de la telepatía. Era obvio que los dos individuos estaban teniendo una conversación donde nadie pudiese escucharlos o interrumpirlos.

Miró en dirección de los demás presentes, notando que la chica miraba con recelo lo que acontecía, era obvio que al igual que él, había figurado que ante ellos ocurría una conversación de la que estaban siendo totalmente excluidos. Intentó comentar algo, quizás tratando de establecer una conversación propia con los demás, cuando el joven Brock alzó su mano en su dirección deteniendo su intento por iniciar una plática. Era obvio que lo que sea que estuviera pasando entre el adolescente y el Lucario era algo que necesitaba ocurrir.

Tras minutos que parecieron horas, el dúo finalmente separó sus miradas del otro y, para la sorpresa de todos, el adolescente se arrojó sobre el cánido, envolviéndolo en un breve abrazo.

Seymore no podía contener más la curiosidad.

—. ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí?

El adolescente pareció dar un respingo al escuchar su voz, de hecho parecía sorprendido de ver que estaba siendo el foco de atención. Pudo ver que por un instante sus mejillas se tornaron rojas con vergüenza por sus acciones. Antes de que su mirada se desviara hacia el suelo, obviamente evitando a los demás.

Seymore estaba al tanto de que quizás no era el científico más brillante del mundo, no después de cómo cayó en manos del equipo Rocket gracias a su temperamento. Tampoco era alguien en lo absoluto versado en la complicada interacción humana, pero si algo le había enseñado esta tortuosa experiencia, era a reconocer la conducta de alguien que sentía asco consigo mismo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Hurgó en su derruida bata, notando que la joven pelirroja se había puesto en alerta de inmediato ante su brusco movimiento. Ella llamó la atención inmediata del deprimido adolescente que, al igual que la chica, parecía a punto de arrojarse en su contra por si intentaba algo que le pareciera inadecuado.

Abrió la mano, demostrando que no tenía nada en ellas, luego miró en dirección de Brock, intentando enfatizar que no representaba peligro alguno para los estresados entrenadores.

—Sólo pienso sacar una Pokébola con varios objetos de interés. Prometo que no es un arma ni nada que los ponga en peligro.

Podía ver que la pelirroja simplemente a pesar de saber quién en específico era, no confiaba del todo en su persona y no la culpaba luego de casi ser torturada por información. Brock por otra parte asintió. —Tranquilos, podemos confiar en Seymore.

Por unos tensos segundos la pelirroja parecía a punto de protestar al igual que el moreno, pero ambos asintieron luego de un rato y para su alivio, alejaron sus manos de sus Pokébolas en una leve muestra de confianza. No obstante podía observar que no las habían alejado demasiado. Por lo que decidió sacar con lentitud la esfera.

Una vez entre sus dedos, la extrajo lentamente de su bolsillo y asegurándose de expandirla al alcance de la vista de todos. Una vez el aparato regresó a su tamaño original, simplemente la dejó caer ante el dejando que rodara un poco antes de que liberara su contenido. Para la sorpresa de los presentes, lo que emergió del aparato no fue más que un enorme baúl.

—¿Seymore? — preguntó Brock, completamente sorprendido de lo que había aparecido ante él. Por lo que no dudó en explicar con tal de evitar más confusiones y malentendidos.

—Esto es lo que recogí en la cueva antes de que ambos comenzáramos a cargar a Lucario, Brock. Hay al menos unas cinco Pokébolas más. Pensé tomarlas todas pero no lo vi necesario y necesitabas mi ayuda para desplazar a este magnífico Pokémon.

—¿Qué hay dentro? — por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo escuchar la voz de la jovencita, tímida, apaciguada. Un contraste enorme comparado con la voz de aquella desafiante chica que, por al menos quince minutos, permaneció atada a su lado.

Pudo ver que había capturado la atención de los presentes, en especial la del adolescente. Sonrió, quizás lograría su objetivo después de todo.

—Adentro hay al menos dos fósiles Pokémon. No soy experto en la materia, así que no puedo identificar ni su nombre actual ni qué Pokémon solían ser. El líder de la banda estaba de hecho complacido por el hallazgo, al parecer planeaban revivirlos. Me alegra que su intervención evitara que esto ocurriera. Habría sido una lástima que estas majestuosas criaturas hubieran regresado a la vida sólo para caer en manos del equipo Rocket.

Podía ver que tenía la atención de todos, así que sonrió en satisfacción antes de proseguir.

—. Quiero que tomen estos fósiles y les den un buen uso. No, no. Escúchenme por favor. Sé que han pasado por un mal rato, pero estaría mucho más tranquilo si portasen consigo a estas criaturas. Se ve que son grandes personas y que podrán darles un buen hogar.

Se levantó, o al menos lo intentó apenas consiguiendo lastimarse en el proceso. Necesitaba al menos compensar a esos jóvenes por un trabajo bien hecho.

Tras mucho conversar y convencer, los chicos finalmente aceptaron el recibir los fósiles, aunque Seymore no podía comprender por qué Brock murmuraba una y otra vez que ahora parecía ser un mausoleo ambulante con la cantidad de esqueletos que portaba en su mochila.

Intentó preguntar a qué exactamente se refería, cuando el Lucario habló.

—_Varias presencias se acercan a nosotros. Son al menos una veintena. No presiento humanos entre ellos._

Esas palabras parecieron detener los corazones de todos los presentes, al menos hasta que de entre las rocas emergieron para la sorpresa de todos un Clefairy tras otro.

—¡Clefairy! Gracias al cielo pudieron escapar del equipo Rocket. Pensé... — Seymore parecía desmoronarse ante la presencia de las criaturas, en especial luego de presenciar que todas y cada una de ellas presentaba graves heridas que necesitaban atención médica urgente.

Lucario de inmediato se comunicó con ellos con tal de tranquilizarlos y evitar una batalla innecesaria. Era obvio que ninguno de los bandos estaba en condición de batallar. La líder de la cuadrilla parecía remilgosa, pero la presencia de Seymore parecía calmarla al reconocerlo. Lentamente las criaturas comenzaron a dejarse atender por Brock y Seymore, mientras que Ash y Misty proveían las herramientas adecuadas en el momento preciso.

**XxX**

**L**os minutos transcurrían, y Misty no podía dejar de pensar en lo callado que Ash se encontraba. Le incomodaba, en especial le preocupaba porque en lo poco que llevaba conociendo al chico, era obvio que algo había sucedido, pero no estaba del todo segura.

—¡Ash! —intentó llamar su atención, pero mientras más intentaba conseguir una respuesta, más le ignoraba. Pronto su preocupación se tornó en ira, era fácil enojarse con el chico en estas circunstancias, aún se encontraba resentida por toda la experiencia y parte de ella necesitaba un objetivo.

—¡Ketchum!

Ash finalmente parecía también al borde de la ira por su insistencia y de hecho ella se preparaba para lo peor cuando este volteó en su dirección, su rostro envuelto en furia. Ambos ignoraron las advertencias de Brock, súbitamente se alzaron sobre sus pies, los dos dispuestos a desencadenar una serie de gritos y gestos hacia el otro con tal de liberar toda esa presión que parecía consumirlos, cuando un chirrido interrumpió de golpe su momento.

—¡Fairy! — la voz era aguda, implicando que el emisor quizás era o demasiado joven o un miembro del sexo femenino. Ambos chicos miraron en dirección del sonido, observando atónitos cómo un pequeño Clefairy intentaba alejarse de ellos lo más rápido que podía a pesar de su pata lastimada. Misty se llevó las manos a su boca con horror ante la mirada de terror que la criatura arrojaba en su dirección. Intentó avanzar hacia ella con tal de ayudarle, cuando un nuevo Clefairy apareció entre ellos dispuesto a atacar a la pelirroja, para evitar que se acercara más a la cría.

Misty alzó sus manos con tal de defenderse de la embestida, sólo para quedarse esperando por un ataque que nunca recibió. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que Ash ahora estaba ante ella, había terminado recibiendo el ataque con su propio cuerpo. Por suerte la embestida no fue realizada con demasiada fuerza y era cuando mucho una amenaza con tal de que se alejara de la herida cría.

—¿Ash? — preguntó confundida Misty de por qué le había protegido cuando hacía tan sólo unos segundos parecía dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza.

Por momentos parecía que no le respondería, al menos hasta que escuchó su voz.

—Lo siento, con ambos. Misty, Clefairy... No fue mi intención. Estoy enojado por algo que ocurrió anoche y estoy desahogando mis frustraciones con ustedes...

—¡Ash! Yo…

—Ahora no, Misty, ahora no. Por favor.

Ella decidió guardar silencio y asentir a pesar de que él no podía ver que lo hacía. No sabía que hacer, miró en dirección de los demás y pudo ver que todos en el improvisado campamento, habían presenciado lo que ocurrió. Bajó la cabeza con tal de ocultar su vergüenza.

—¡Lo siento!

No pudo evitar ver que de nuevo Ash parecía retraído y le carcomía el hecho de verlo así, en especial porque su mente especulaba con mil y un razones, cada una más horrible que la otra para lograr que el antes parlanchín adolescente guardara tanto silencio. Miró en dirección de Brock intentando conseguir respuestas, pero para su sorpresa Lucario decidió actuar primero, arrojando en la dirección de Ash una poción. Segundos luego un par de vendas impactaron contra ella tomándola por sorpresa.

—_Ahora no es el momento de discutir como niños malcriados. Hay criaturas que necesitan su ayuda en estos __momentos. Compórtense como los entrenadores que son._

Por minutos ambos observaron atónitos al cánido, incrédulos de que los forzara a interactuar entre ellos luego de todo lo ocurrido, incluso aún más por que les asignara tratar de atender a las criaturas que obviamente desconfiaban de ellos en esos momentos.

Ambos se miraron por algunos segundos, incómodos de ser forzados a interactuar luego de lo ocurrido. Ella suspiró, luego agitó la cabeza con resignación. Dio dos pasos al frente, intentando esquivar a Ash en el proceso, antes de arrodillarse ante las alertas criaturas, intentando ser lo menos amenazante posible.

—¡Lo siento! No fue nuestra intención asustarlos. ¡Realmente queremos ayudar! Pero sólo podemos lograrlo si nos lo permiten.

Ella miró en dirección del moreno, dirigiéndolo con la mirada para que imitase sus acciones, no era el momento de ser testarudos. No con vidas en juego.

Ash pareció titubear por algunos segundos, pero para su satisfacción en cuestión de momentos estaba a su lado, arrodillado y con las manos en alza de forma no amenazante, mientras sujetaba la poción.

—¡Prometemos no pelear nuevamente!

Ella asintió, intentando no mostrar en su rostro lo que realmente pensaba de esa falsa promesa.

Tanto la cría como la madre parecían titubear ante ellos, en especial después del espectáculo que montaron. Ella suspiró y dijo—: Por favor, déjennos ayudarlos...

Ella contuvo el aliento por algunos segundos. Era obvio que la progenitora no pensaba ceder terreno, pero el chirrido adolorido de su cría parecía hacerle cambiar de opinión. Titubeó por algunos segundos más antes de bajar su defensa; parecía al menos confiar lo suficiente como para que ambos atendieran a su cría.

Se movió lentamente en dirección de la más joven, la cual se ocultaba tras su madre. Extendió su mano con tal de que pudieran olfatearla y ver que no contaba con nada peligroso en ella, siempre al tanto de mantener su otra mano al descubierto y sujetando las vendas. La madre pareció comentar algo y la cría a pesar de su reticencia, se dejó manipular finalmente para el alivio de todos.

Con cuidado acurrucó en su regazo a la pequeña criatura, intentando examinar la herida en su pata lo más posible en la menor cantidad de tiempo probable.

Ash se acercó a ella y para su sorpresa ambos pudieron atender a la criatura adecuadamente, aplicando el medicamento y luego el vendaje. Lentamente los demás Clefairy se acercaron a ellos lo suficiente como para que ambos pudieran realizar su trabajo sin muchas complicaciones. En cada momento que podía, ella no dejaba de mirar a Ash en el proceso, notando que con cada Pokémon que curaban, su tensión parecía desaparecer.

Tras finalmente atender a la última criatura, ella no pudo evitar el sonreír al verlo cargar en sus brazos a la pequeña Clefairy que parecía embelesada con su camisa. Entre ellos los padres observaban atentos la interacción, buscando señal alguna de que su pequeño bebé estuviera en peligro.

Pikachu, quien a pesar de estar tan agotado como todos los presentes, se acercó lo suficiente como para hacerle caras a la pequeña criatura que parecía disfrutar la atención, para el deleite de todos los presentes. Misty no pudo más que sonreír con alivio al ver al chico finalmente dejar salir una pequeña carcajada, luego de todo lo que habían vivido.

—¡Ash, sé que el mundo Pokémon no es lo que esperabas! En especial sé que lo que tuviste que vivir anoche no es algo fácil de lidiar...

Alzó su mano en dirección del bebé y acarició su mentón, ganándose un chirrido extasiado de la criatura. Guardó silencio por algunos segundos, esperando alguna protesta por parte del chico, o alguna señal de que sus palabras no eran bien recibidas, pero al no encontrar ninguna, prosiguió.

—No te mentiré, hay momentos buenos en esta carrera, pero también encontrarás mucha injusticia y sufrimiento en ella. ¿Pero sabes algo? Puede que sea duro y que el camino que nos espera adelante esté lleno de peligros incluso superiores a lo que ya hemos vivido; pero en lo que a mi respecta, vale la pena correr el riesgo por momentos así.

La pequeña criatura en los brazos del joven bostezó, y la madre se acercó a ellos claramente con la intención de relevarlos de sus funciones. Era hora de descansar para la pequeña y era necesario entregarla, por lo que ninguno de ellos protestó cuando la pareja lentamente se alejó rumbo a su cuadrilla, con tal de obtener un merecido descanso.

—Sé que no pudimos salvarlos a todos y que tuvimos que terminar con otros en el proceso, pero... — deinmediato se detuvo al ver que la sonrisa en su rostro había desaparecido al escucharla comentar lo último. Bajó la mirada, era obvio que de nuevo había arruinado el momento y que de nuevo se cerraría a ella. Maldijo no tener la habilidad de hablar de Brock, o la de sus hermanas. Nunca fue una chica sentimental y expresarse en el área parecía terminar siempre de la forma opuesta a la que intentaba. Suspiró sintiéndose algo derrotada—: ¡Lo siento!

Nunca esperó sentir una mano sobre su hombro, mucho menos que fuera el mismo Ash el dueño de la misma. Su rostro portaba un rastro de agotamiento que lo hacía ver más viejo de lo que realmente era. O pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerase como loco a pesar de lo inapropiado de dicha acción en ese momento.

—¡Eres una buena amiga, Misty! Me alegra haberte conocido.

Ella sonrió en satisfacción, era obvio que finalmente había logrado que Ash dejase a un lado gran parte de lo que fuese que carcomía su alma. Estaba al tanto de que tanto Brock como los demás estaban dándoles espacio para resolver sus problemas, por lo que no flaqueó en preguntarle lo que había ocurrido. Al principio pareció titubear, pero conforme pasaban los minutos y su historia llegaba a su fin, ella pudo entender el por qué había estado de tan mal humor luego de la batalla.

—No me siento mejor que ellos, Misty. Terminé perdiendo el control y usando a mis monstruos como armas. Por algunos segundos no me importó nada más que la batalla y el resultado. ¿Cómo puedo sentirme bien, si por un momento parecía ser igual a ellos?

Ella intentó comentar algo cuando de pronto la voz de Seymore les interrumpió.

—Lamento introducirme de esta forma en su conversación, pero por favor miren a su alrededor.

La protesta que estaba en su garganta murió de inmediato al escucharlo comentar lo último, obedeciendo procedió a mirar a su alrededor y para su sorpresa se encontró con que estaban rodeados de varios Pokémon de distintas especies, que al parecer se habían conglomerado alrededor del campamento con esperanzas de recibir ayuda en el proceso.

Ambos adolescentes no pudieron creer la cantidad de criaturas que los rodeaban por en ese momento, y analizando cuidadosamente podían ver que la mayoría contaba con un tratamiento rústico pero efectivo sobre sus heridas. Era obvio que Brock, Lucario y Seymore habían tratado a muchos más Pokémon mientras ellos conversaban. Por un instante ambos se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de que habían dejado de trabajar en el momento en que comenzaron a conversar de lo que había ocurrido. Intentaron disculparse pero Seymore les detuvo.

—Jóvenes, lo que han hecho aquí es ejemplar. Como bien dijo la joven Misty, en esta profesión hay muchas cosas buenas al igual que malas. Sus acciones al final salvaron la vida de muchas familias, no se sientan culpables por el método que emplearon para protegerse de criminales peligrosos que sólo tenían como objetivo acabar con ustedes y todos aquellos que se interpusieran en su camino.

—¡Clefable! —para la sorpresa de todos, de entre la multitud apareció la versión evolucionada de Clefairy. En sus manos portaba un par de rocas. La criatura asintió en dirección de Seymore y sin titubear le entregó tanto a Ash como a Misty una roca.

—Como ven, no soy el único que está agradecido por lo que han hecho. Clefable les está otorgando lo único que puede compensar el haber detenido al equipo Rocket. Sé que no parece mucho, pero esas son rocas lunares. Muy especiales para los Clefairy, también invaluables en el mundo humano.

Misty por su parte no pudo evitar el preguntar—: ¿Y qué hay con usted, Profesor? ¿También con Brock y Lucario? ¿Por qué sólo a nosotros?

Seymore sonrió antes de responder—: Yo decidí el establecerme en el Monte Lunar con tal de ayudar a los Pokémon a recuperarse del daño que causó el equipo Rocket. Pienso establecer un centro de control junto con los Rangers, con tal de evitar que el equipo Rocket o cualquier otro grupo delictivo vuelva a intentar explotar esta zona de la misma forma.

Sonrió al ver sus expresiones, en especial cuando a la distancia finalmente pudo ver un pequeño rayo de luz el aproximarse rápidamente.

Los chicos siguieron la dirección de su mirada y pudieron observar para su alivio que en la distancia, una parvada de Pidgeot y otras aves Pokémon se acercaban transportando consigo a varios cuerpos policiales, al igual que a la enfermera Joy y algunos Rangers.

Seymore decidió comentar una última vez antes de partir en dirección del atareado Brock—: Recuerden, chicos, que para que triunfe el mal sólo se necesita que las buenas personas no hagan nada.

**Notas de autor:**

**Muchas gracias a Elphabalii, MarioZekeda, Dragon Titanico y Khaz Whor por sus review. **

**Lamento la tardanza, pero las cosas no están sencillas últimamente. Problemas de muchas índoles me asolan y serían otras once páginas para explicar a detalle lo que causó este retraso. **

******Un dato curioso de Zubat es que la luz del sol daña su piel, por lo que no es recomendable usarlos cuando el sol está arriba. **

**Humanos con poderes sobrenaturales es Canon en el mundo Pokémon, hay varias pruebas de humanos psíquicos, hechizeria, aura y otras habilidades. Es de hecho esperado que los humanos tengan una habilidad o no a la larga, en especial cuando comparten mucho tiempo con los Pokémon.**

**No son lo suficientemente poderosos como para luchar mano a mano con un Pokémon, pero sí los mantienen por encima de los entrenadores comunes.**

**Lamento de nuevo la tardanza, si las cosas se regularizan por aquí, quizás recupere mi ritmo de actualización. **

**Como siempre, preguntas, dudas y comentarios son aceptados. **


	16. Ciudad Cerulean

**M**isty bufó con desesperación. Hacía más de una hora que intentaba vaciar su cabeza de todo pensamiento, pero sin importar cuánto lo intentase aun no podía alcanzar su objetivo. De hecho, mientras más intentaba dejar su mente en blanco, más pensaba en lo que había ocurrido en esas últimas dos semanas desde que salieron de Monte Luna.

Exhaló profundamente, intentando recuperar la concentración que había perdido, pero simplemente le fue imposible.

Suspiró con resignación, arrojándose de espaldas al suave pasto del camino 04, con tal de vislumbrar el cielo por algunos segundos y finalmente recolectar las memorias que tanto le impedían el meditar.

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde aquel fatídico momento, dos largas y angustiantes semanas en las que fueron sometidos una y otra vez al escrutinio constante de las autoridades y demás entes legales. Lo peor de todo era que, gracias a las nuevas reglas de la liga Pokémon, les avisaron a sus padres en especial acerca de que algunos de ellos habían salido lastimados, aun siendo legalmente adultos.

Las llamadas fueron todo menos placenteras y ella estaba muy al tanto de que ninguno de los representantes estaba complacido de enterarse de lo sucedido. La madre de Ash incluso le rogó al chico que abandonara su carrera, que aún era tiempo de conseguir otro camino menos peligroso; pero al final a pesar de su insistencia, Ash logró convencerla de lo contrario. Aún no sabe cómo fue que lo consiguió y la duda le carcomía sobre si el joven moreno podría continuar su viaje o no, pero la verdad era que nada de eso importó en el momento en que recibió su propia llamada.

Misty intentó no fruncir el ceño, al igual que ignorar el nudo que se había hecho en su garganta ante el recuerdo de dicha conversación. Estaba aterrada, sabía que estaba en serios problemas cuando su madre insistió que acudiera a Cerulean cuanto antes. Lo peor del caso era que tenía al menos una semana de retraso a la fecha que le habían impuesto, por lo que sabía que su regreso a su ciudad natal sería todo menos una experiencia placentera.

Con un impulso, la pelirroja alzó su torso para poder estar nuevamente sentada en el suelo. Esperó algunos segundos para que la ligera sensación de mareo desapareciera de su cabeza, y miró a su alrededor intentando distraerse de los pensamientos que le atacaban en el momento. De inmediato notó que Ash estaba al menos a dos metros de donde ella se encontraba, cómodamente enrollado en su bolsa de dormir y roncando como si no hubiera un mañana.

No podía creer que en tan poco tiempo conociendo al chico ya se había acostumbrado a sus ronquidos y demás sonidos nocturnos. Su Pikachu dormía plácidamente sobre su estómago, sus largas orejas meciéndose de arriba para abajo al compás de la respiración de su entrenador. Suspiró con envidia, cómo quisiera ser tan despreocupada como ellos y estar dormida a sus anchas, sin temor de lo que el futuro deparara. Miró a la derecha, buscando con la mirada a los demás miembros del inusual grupo; pudo ver a la distancia que Lucario practicaba algunas maniobras sobre varias rocas precariamente apiñadas unas sobre otras. Era curioso ver cómo el cánido podía sostener el equilibrio, a pesar de que las rocas parecían estar a punto de desmoronarse en cualquier segundo gracias al peso de su cuerpo.

Siguió buscando con la mirada pero para su sorpresa no pudo encontrar a Brock, pero la presencia de su bolso y los inicios de la estructura para una fogata le daban a entender que quizás fue por leña para poder encender el fuego. Se sintió culpable de no haberse dado cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda, pero el sentimiento desapareció rápidamente al comprender que quizás Brock sabía que estaba lo suficientemente estresada, como para no prestar atención a algunos detalles.

Suspiró nuevamente, realmente no sabía qué hacer ante lo que pronto estaría por experimentar. Quería advertirles pero si era sincera consigo misma, deseaba solventar ese problema sin ayuda.

Era algo que simplemente debía solucionar por sí sola, si quería continuar persiguiendo sus sueños.

**XxX**

—¡**B**utterfree, acabalo con tornado! —exclamó Ash en el último segundo, acabando con el Oddish de su última retadora en una oleada de viento, que rápidamente noqueó a la pequeña e inexperimentada criatura.

Brock alzó su mano en dirección de Ash, declarando la victoria para el joven moreno que la verdad ya no le sorprendía demasiado. Como siempre se aseguró de que ninguno de los monstruos hubiera salido demasiado lastimado del evento y, tras asegurarse de que las transacciones acordadas pasaran de mano en mano, Brock simplemente no pudo evitar bostezar con simple aburrimiento ante todo el tiempo que habían perdido en la ruta 04.

—¡Por Mew! Espero que ese haya sido el último retador. No hemos hecho más que batallar una y otra vez desde que ingresamos a esta ruta.

Misty quien parecía igual de agotada que ellos, bufó exasperada—: Habríamos llegado a Cerulean de no ser por que Ash acepta cuanto reto le arrojan en su camino. ¡Es como si cada vez que un entrenador lo viera, por alguna razón una batalla inicia! ¡Es frustrante!

Brock alzó una ceja ante el tono de la chica.

—¿Debo recordarte que de las treinta batallas que hemos tenido hasta ahora, al menos catorce de ellas han sido contra ti? El hecho de que tres hayan sido mías y el resto de Ash no le hecha la culpa al chico de nuestro atraso, Misty.

—¡Lo sé! ¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero me frustra que cuando más necesitamos llegar a la ciudad, ¡más entrenadores aparecen dispuestos a debilitar nuestros Pokémon hasta que no nos quede ninguno!

Brock asintió, comprendiendo en parte la frustración de la joven pelirroja.

—¡Relájense, chicos! El dinero no nos cae mal, no estábamos mal financieramente, en especial luego de arrasar con los entrenadores en la cueva de Monte Luna, y la experiencia de todas estas batallas nos ayudan a ser mejores que antes —comentó un sonriente Ash acompañado de cerca por Lucario y un agotado Pikachu sobre su hombro.

Misty intentó relajarse, en serio lo intentó pero sus nervios simplemente no estaban dispuestos a ello, dejándola incluso más frustrada que antes.

—_¿Quizás un poco de meditación te haría bien, Misty?_

La pelirroja estuvo a punto de contestarle cuando un nuevo chico apareció de la nada exclamando—: ¡Los pantalones cortos son lo mejor! ¡Te reto a una batalla Pokémon!

El cuarteto se le quedó observando por algunos segundos, completamente atónitos de lo que acaban de escuchar. El chico parecía estar temblando profusamente ante la mirada colectiva, al menos hasta que sus nervios no pudieron más.

—¡Estoy nervioso de acuerdo! Sólo dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. ¿Ahora peleamos o no?

Misty bufó en fastidio antes de comentar—: ¡Ash, te lo encargo! creo que tomaré la propuesta de Lucario e intentaré meditar... porque creo que estoy a punto de cometer homicidio si no lo hago. Brock, eres el arbitro de nuevo.

—Sí, sí... veamos entonces, ¿pelearán por un objeto o por dinero?

Misty se alejó rápidamente del lugar sin siquiera prestar atención al motivo por el cual el chico había proclamado el desafío a sabiendas de que sería por dinero. Lucario por otra parte le acompañó por un rato hasta que ella logró conseguir un árbol lo suficientemente cómodo para poder meditar. Con meticulosa atención la chica buscó señales de algún insecto, en especial hormigas que pudieran causar graves daños si llegase a sentarse cerca de su nido. Mas, al no encontrar señales de ellas, finalmente recostó su espalda en el tronco del árbol e intentó entrar de golpe a su meditación.

Tres minutos luego gruñó con completa frustración al no poder relajarse en lo absoluto.

—¡Me rindo! Esto es imposible para mí.

Lucario de inmediato le respondió en un tono calmo y conciso—:_ La meditación no es algo que puede lograrse de la noche a la mañana, Misty. Se requiere __de__ tiempo para poder lograrlo. En especial si esperas conseguir sus efectos relajantes._

La pelirroja suspiró antes de comentar.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Pero es que no puedo evitar sentirme frustrada! Ustedes lo hacen parecer tan fácil. Además siento que no tengo habilidad alguna con el Aura.

Lucario asintió al escucharla comentar sus dudas, guardó silencio por algunos segundos, meditando su respuesta.

—_¿Sabías que Ash tampoco tiene habilidad innata alguna para con el Aura?_

Misty abrió los ojos de par en par ante lo que había escuchado antes de exclamar—: Pero… pero yo misma lo he visto manipulando Aura. ¿Cómo no puede tener la habilidad?

Lucario abrió sus ojos y los posó fijamente en los de la pelirroja.

—_¡El Aura es una energía universal! Misty, todo ser vivo la posee y en teoría, todos podemos acceder a ella si estamos __dispuestos a entrenar lo suficiente para lograrlo. Ash logró su objetivo tras dos años de duro entrenamiento. No fue algo que simplemente ocurrió de la noche a la mañana, el chico se propuso una meta y a pesar de lo riguroso y difícil que aparentaba ser, n__unca se rindió hasta conseguirla. _

El cánido dejó de mirarla a los ojos y dirigió su mirada en dirección a la batalla que ocurría a varios metros de distancia.

—_Estoy seguro de que ya estás al tanto de esto, Misty__,__ pero nada en la vida llega de forma fácil, hay que luchar y esforzarse por conseguir lo que deseamos. Cuando la frustración nos embarga tendemos a verlo todo como imposible y a menudo claudicamos. Pero el truco está en no dejarse vencer por nuestros miedos y frustraciones._

Misty suspiró —: ¡Lo haces parecer tan sencillo!

— _Nada más alejado de la verdad, incluso yo tengo mis momentos de debilidad, Misty. Pero cuando esto ocurre siempre recuerdo estas palabras: Nada es imposible para el que lucha. _

La pelirroja no pudo evitar el carcajearse un poco al escucharlo.

—Oh, Lucario, por favor no te ofendas. No me rio de lo que has dicho, sino de que Ash tiene razón, todo contigo siempre termina en una lección.

Más relajada y tomando en cuenta las palabras del cánido, Misty sonrió satisfecha.

—¡Gracias, Lucario! En verdad eres un gran amigo.

**XxX**

**A**sh suspiró con alivio al finalmente ver en la lejanía la ciudad, incluso él quien tenía un amor incondicional con las batallas estaba agotándose de la inmensa cantidad de retadores con los que se habían encontrado en las inmediaciones de la ruta 04.

Era incluso ridículo el hecho de que grandes cantidades de entrenadores simplemente esperaban uno al lado de otro en el camino, esperando ansiosos que apareciera un nuevo retador al cual contender. De hecho era bastante claro que a pesar de que todos estaban equipados con dinero y monstruos, ninguno de ellos se retaba el uno al otro.

Simplemente estaban pasando el tiempo allí hasta que apareciera alguna víctima a la cual pudiesen retar y atacar como un grupo de Beedrills enfurecidos.

En cierta forma sospechaba que era una especie de prueba para él y sus amigos. Simplemente era demasiado sospechoso que todos parecieran interesados en batallar con ellos, a pesar de la obvia ventaja que portaban, y otra parte de sí mismo creía que era nada más que hostigamiento colectivo. En especial para con Misty, a quien para su frustración habían retado inicialmente, hasta que él en un arranque de celos simplemente tomó cargo de la situación y, antes de que cualquier entrenador clamara querer luchar contra ella, se ofreció de inmediato para la batalla y no aceptó un no como respuesta. Luego de ello algo parecía haber cambiado en los retadores y uno tras otro habían cambiado su objetivo de la pelirroja a su persona.

Parte de sí sospechaba inmensamente que algo estaba mal en lo que ocurría, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo dejó de sospechar y simplemente comenzó a batallar. Satisfecho finalmente de que la atención de los retadores se había posado en su persona y no en Misty.

Él también era un buen entrenador, muchas gracias.

Pero ahora, dos horas luego del primer reto estaba de hecho arrepentido de haber batallado tanto. Gracias al cielo los retadores simplemente se habían dado por vencidos luego de que para la sorpresa de todos, el trío lograse mantenerse invictos sin importar lo que le arrojasen.

Checó su Pokedex viendo que todos sus monstruos estaban terriblemente bajos en energía, por lo que sería una pésima idea el sufrir un ataque de algún Pokémon salvaje en los pocos kilómetros que les restaba para alcanzar la gloriosa ciudad Cerulean. Guardó su aparato con algo de cansancio, simplemente lo único que deseaba era el llegar al centro Pokémon, comer, bañarse y dormir. Justo en ese orden.

Miró hacia el frente, notando que Misty parecía mucho más relajada que en los días anteriores. Quizás no era un genio como Gary, pero incluso él se había dado cuenta de que algo había estado carcomiendo a Misty desde que recibieron las llamadas de sus padres allá en Ciudad Pewter.

Suspiró al recordar esos días, sus Pokémon estuvieron temporalmente decomisados por la enfermera Joy bajo las ordenes de la oficial Jenny. Incluso Lucario estuvo fuera de su alcance por un par de días, mientras ellos se recuperaban de sus propias heridas. Las interrogaciones constantes de la oficial al igual que de los Rangers habían en cierto punto agotado su paciencia, en especial cuando nuevamente fue puesta en duda su capacidad como entrenador, en especial gracias a la presencia de Lucario.

Al final, todo se solucionó satisfactoriamente gracias a la intervención de Seymore. Sus pertenencias fueron devueltas intactas y sus Pokémon liberados de su custodia preventiva. Al final habían perdido tres valiosos días en lo que a él le concierne.

Aunque lo que quizás más le sorprendió fue que Brock decidiera que quizás lo mejor que podían hacer antes de volver a partir era entrenar un poco más, con tal de prepararse lo mejor posible en caso de que volviesen a encontrarse con una escena similar. Forrest no dudó en ofrecer el gimnasio como centro de entrenamiento y, antes de que lo supiera, todos estaban entrenando rigurosamente con tal de incrementar su nivel y evitar una repetición de lo ocurrido.

Con cada nuevo día que transcurría, podía notar que Misty se hacía más irascible y difícil de tratar, la chica normalmente era de un temperamento fuerte y de rápido enojar; Pero normalmente era fácil ver que sólo la estupidez reiterada solía sacarle de sus cabales. No obstante, por alguna razón el gatillo de su mal humor estaba incluso más sensible que nunca, por lo que en reiteradas veces terminaron batallando el uno contra el otro, hasta el punto en que deseaban ignorar a sus Pokémon e intentaban asfixiar al otro con sus propias manos.

Lo extraño era que cada rencilla carecía de odio alguno, era obvio que ambos simplemente estaban frustrados, ella mucho más que él claro estaba.

El súbito aspirar de Misty le sacó de sus pensamientos y le puso en alerta inmediata. Sus ojos buscaron al instante qué específicamente había tomado por sorpresa a la chica y, para su frustración, parecía ser que dos nuevos retadores los estaban esperando justo al lado de un para nada modesto sedan.

Ash aceleró el paso con tal de ponerse en frente de sus amigos, en caso de que quisieran retarlos nuevamente. A pesar de que sabía que sus criaturas estaban en extremo agotadas, también sabía que de los tres él era el que aún contaba con algunos monstruos con algo de energía.

Pikachu se aferró a su hombro, listo para saltar a cualquier señal de peligro. Su pequeña nariz se movía de un lado a otro mientras olfateaba el aire. El moreno podía ver claramente que, a diferencia de los retadores anteriores, en esta oportunidad quienes se encontraban ante ellos no eran jóvenes adultos, niños o adolescentes.

Ante ellos se encontraban dos sujetos de edad media, ambos bien vestidos y uniformados con ropas adecuadas a su sexo. El hombre portaba un mostacho bien cuidado y meticulosamente peinado, mientras que la mujer portaba su cabello atado en un gran moño en la parte posterior de su cabeza, lo que le daba un aire de severidad a su alargado rostro.

Ash estaba en alerta máxima y su tensión podía ser palpada por todos los presentes. Algo no estaba bien ahí, simplemente ninguno de estos dos sujetos cuadraba con el escenario. Ya que de ser posible, juraría que ambos eran empleados domésticos de alguna familia acaudalada.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar qué era lo que deseaban, cuando la voz serena y entristecida de Misty le tomó por sorpresa.

—¡Bernardo, Bianca! Es un placer verlos nuevamente.

Ambos aludidos se inclinaron en señal de respeto ante la pelirroja, que lentamente caminaba hacia ellos con un aire de finalidad que aterró al joven moreno.

—La estábamos esperando, joven ama. Es un gusto ver que regresa sana y salva de su viaje.

Misty asintió ligeramente, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ante los dos adultos,

—Supongo que los han enviado mis padres. Era de esperarse luego de lo que acabamos de vivir en la ruta 04. — Misty se giró en su dirección, su rostro parecía tenso y su sonrisa anterior había desaparecido, su mirada se posó en la de Ash por algunos breves segundos, antes de que ella rompiera la unión y mirase a los demás.

—¿Pueden mis amigos venir con nosotros?

Bernardo de inmediato negó con su rostro, pero antes de que tan siquiera pudiese aportar palabra alguna, la ventanilla del Sedan se abrió con lentitud, dejando ver tras de ella a una mujer, que por su apariencia no podía ser otra que la madre de la pelirroja. Sus ojos verduscos eran de una tonalidad mucho más oscura que los de la joven, su cabello por otra parte era de la misma tonalidad.

Sin embargo su rostro carecía de cualquier calidez que la chica solía transmitir, era claro que la mujer estaba indignada, de hecho enfurecida.

—¡Más te vale que dejes de atrasar lo inevitable y subas de una buena vez al auto!

Su tono fue frío y cortante, claramente no dejaba espacio para una acción inmediata que no fuera obediencia absoluta. Ash pudo notar que ambos sirvientes se habían tensado ante las palabras de su empleadora.

Miró en dirección de Misty y pudo ver que sus hombros temblaban con obvia ira. Sabía que la forma en la que su madre le estaba tratando le estaba indignando.

—¡Subiré al auto cuando yo lo desee, madre! No antes.

Ash no pudo evitar tragar algo de saliva ante la tensión que se imbuía en el ambiente. En especial cuando los ojos de la severa mujer se entrecerraron en respuesta a las acciones y palabras de Misty.

—¡Más te vale que recuerdes tu posición, jovencita! Estás hablando con tu madre. Sabía que permitirte este viaje fue un error desde el principio, actúas como una salvaje. Obedece y súbete a la limusina, no sigas decepcionándome más de lo que lo has hecho.

Ash intentó intervenir al escucharla comentar eso, en especial cuando vio retroceder un par de pasos a su compañera de viajes. Era obvio que las palabras de la mujer la habían herido profundamente. Aunque no pudo hacerlo porque una de las puertas del lujoso automóvil se abrió rápidamente y del auto emergió una despampanante rubia.

Le tomó algunos segundos rodear el automóvil hasta llegar al frente de la puerta de la mujer, antes de inclinarse y comentar algo en voz baja que sirvió para apaciguar a la madre de Misty, quien luego de mirar una última vez a su hija e ignorar que los demás estaban allí, cerró la ventana.

La rubia a la cual Brock no dejaba de observar atentamente, finalmente sonrió y comentó.

—Es un placer, mi nombre es Daisy. Soy la hermana mayor de Misty, pero creo que algunos de ustedes ya sabían eso —comentó la joven rubia mientras le arrojaba una sonrisa al embobado Brock, que a duras penas podía murmurar algunas palabras ante la visión que le embargaba.

No obstante, la atención de Daisy se centró de inmediato en Ash y luego en Lucario.

—: Es un placer conocerlos. Lamento que no haya sido en mejores circunstancias. Misty, lo mejor será que subas a la limusina. Yo me quedaré con ellos, me haría bien una caminata hasta la ciudad.

La pelirroja estuvo a punto de objetar, cuando Daisy con un sutil gesto de su mano impidió que prosiguiera. Ambas se observaron por algunos segundos antes de que Misty asintiera y con una última mirada en dirección de sus amigos, procedió a caminar hasta la limusina, tomando para la frustración de todos los presentes el puesto de pasajeros justo al lado del conductor. Bernardo no dudó en ignorar la ruptura de rutina de la jovencita, aparentemente acostumbrado a ello. Bianca por otra parte bufó con exasperación y, caminando lo más rápido que pudo, se acercó a la puerta por la cual Daisy había emergido para adentrarse en el auto.

En cuestión de segundos el costoso vehículo partió y dejó a todos los presentes anonadados por lo que había ocurrido.

Una vez la limusina había desaparecido en los confines de la ciudad, Daisy esperó a que ellos le alcanzasen antes de comentar.

—¡Hola de nuevo! Lamento que hayan visto tal espectáculo. Mi hermanita suele tener mal temperamento.

Brock de inmediato ignoró el espacio personal de la jovencita y en menos de lo que Ash podía parpadear, el hombre ya se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo, sujetando una de las delicadas manos de la rubia mientras clamaba verso tras otro sobre amor eterno.

Daisy por su parte simplemente comentó con un tono algo cortante antes de separar su mano de las suyas y dirigirla a la oreja del joven adulto, procediendo a halar sin duda alguna con tal de hacerle daño.

—¡Mucho tiempo sin vernos el uno a otro!, ¡Brock! Veo que no has cambiado en lo absoluto. Confieso que de adolescente tus halagos eran bien recibidos y, en cierta forma, esperados. Éramos niños en aquel entonces, pero te pido ahora que somos adultos, que por favor me respetes como persona. Lo mismo va para con mis hermanas, ¿de acuerdo?

Una vez terminadas sus palabras, la mujer soltó al ahora serio Brock quien asintió honestamente antes de acariciar su lastimada oreja.

—Tú debes ser Ash, ¿no es cierto? Es un placer conocerte luego de tanto escuchar sobre ti —comentó la rubia mientras le observaba, antes de colocar su atención en Lucario—. ¡También he escuchado mucho de ti, Lucario!

—_Es un placer, señorita Daisy_ —agregó el cánido al mismo tiempo que entregaba un cortés saludo al inclinarse ante ella, seguido muy de cerca por un reluctante Ash.

—Vengan conmigo, los acompañaré hasta el centro Pokémon.

Ash de inmediato se puso en alerta.

—¿El centro Pokémon? ¿Pero, qué hay con Misty?

Daisy le observó por algunos segundos antes de seguir caminando, forzando al grupo a seguirla. Una vez lograron alcanzar su paso, ella procedió a hablar.

—Misty realmente no les ha contado quién es ella exactamente, ¿no es así? —una vez dicho el comentario, miró en dirección de Ash, Lucario y Pikachu, dejando a entender que del grupo sólo ellos no comprendían quién exactamente era Misty.

Ash miró en dirección de Brock, esperando verlo igual de sorprendido que él, pero sólo pudo ver una expresión neutral en el hombre. Era obvio que él sí sabía de qué hablaba la hermosa mujer. Pero antes de que pudiera vociferar pregunta alguna, Daisy continuó.

—Misty es la cuarta hija de la familia Yawa. Reconocida por su empresa piscicultora "Industrias Waterflower". Por generaciones nuestra familia se ha encargado del mantenimiento de varias especies de peces vitales para el ecosistema y nuestra sociedad. Es una empresa multimillonaria con mucho poder y renombre en Kanto y el mundo.

Ash no pudo evitar el comentar—: Entonces Misty mintió acerca de que sólo tiene un nombre.

Daisy frenó por algunos segundos para observar a Ash, quien al notar dicha atención decidió simplemente ignorarla ante el mal humor que lo invadía.

—En realidad, Misty no mintió al respecto, Ash. Por si no lo has notado, tampoco me he presentado como Yawa. Soy simplemente Daisy.

Eso llamó la atención del chico, quien de inmediato alzó su rostro para verla directamente y preguntar.

—¿Pero por qué…?

Daisy alzó su mano con tal de callarle. Una vez logró su objetivo, le observó nuevamente por algunos segundos antes de sonreír y emprender a caminar nuevamente, esperando adrede a que el chico le alcanzase el paso junto con los demás antes de proseguir.

—Mi madre es muy tradicionalista. A pesar de que legalmente somos parte de la familia Yawa, en realidad solo contamos con un nombre. Esto se debe a que una vez contraigamos matrimonio adquiriremos el nombre de la familia a la que nos uniremos o, en mi caso seré yo quien al final porte el nombre Yawa y tome el control de la familia y empresa, absorbiendo a la familia de mi futuro esposo.

—_Suena complicado._

Daisy asintió.

—Lo es, pero no necesitan preocuparse por las políticas de mi familia. Lo que más me interesa es saber con lujo de detalle qué ha ocurrido desde el momento en que conocieron a Misty. Y por favor, no dejen ningún detalle por más insignificante que crean que sea.

Y así fue como Lucario, al ver que Ash no se encontraba de humor para cumplir la petición de la mujer, procedió a contar una versión editada de toda presencia de Aura a la joven mujer, quien le escuchaba atentamente mientras una que otra vez observaba fijamente al joven moreno con el Pikachu en sus hombros. Brock guardó silencio todo el camino, simplemente escuchando las interacciones entre Lucario y Daisy, o al menos hasta que le tocó contar su parte de lo acontecido en el Monte luna.

Para cuando concluyeron, todos se encontraban sentados en una de las muchas mesas del centro Pokémon. Daisy por su parte simplemente asintió satisfecha.

—¡Les agradezco mucho lo que han hecho por mi hermana! Pero me temo que... oh.

Todos observaron cómo Daisy miró en dirección a la puerta del centro Pokémon, curiosos por su reacción de inmediato giraron sus rostros logrando descubrir que Bernardo había entrado a las inmediaciones y tras buscar un poco, procedió a caminar en su dirección logrando estar junto a ellos en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Ama Daisy! Me temo que debo importunarla y pedirle que por favor me acompañe a la mansión. Su madre exige su presencia cuanto antes.

Daisy suspiró, su mirada simplemente dejó entender que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

—¡De acuerdo, Bernardo! sólo déjame despedirme y...

El hombre de inmediato interrumpió a la rubia.

—: Oh disculpe mi descortesía, joven ama; Pero no me dejó completar mi mensaje. Todos los presentes deben acudir a la mansión lo más pronto que les sea posible.

La sorpresa adornaba abiertamente el rostro de Daisy.

—¿Estás seguro, Bernardo?

—¡Como nunca, joven ama!

La mujer pareció pensar lo dicho profundamente, antes de suspirar y mirar en dirección de los sorprendidos jóvenes.

—Por favor, les pido que acudan a las instalaciones del centro y se limpien lo más rápido que puedan. Sean minuciosos pero veloces. Usen ropa fresca y asegúrense de estar lo más presentable que puedan. —dicho eso, miró en dirección de Ash y dijo sin tapujos—: Lo siento Ash, pero tu traje de combate no es presentable en lo absoluto. Menos en las condiciones en las que está, espero tengas ropas para la ocasión o a falta de ellas, algo menos...

—_Me encargaré de que Ash acu__da presentable, señorita Daisy. Pero puedo ver que el tiempo apremia y cada segundo que transcurre podría emplearse en algo más productivo._

La mujer asintió y sin mediar otra palabra se alzó elegantemente sobre sus pies y se dirigió a la limusina.

—Bernardo, por favor arregla que el automóvil sea verificado por el mecánico de la familia. Esa falla en el encendido es una molestia innecesaria que no debió haber ocurrido. Perdimos diez minutos a causa de ello—agregó la chica en voz alta mientras partía en dirección de la puerta.

—Veré que dicha falla sea atendida cuanto antes, joven ama. Pero disculpe mi osadía, si consideramos el tránsito, veinte minutos de atraso no serían una exageración.

El hombre miró en dirección de los chicos para ver que todos corrían en dirección de las instalaciones sanitarias, con tal de aprovechar el tiempo que ambos habían proclamado aceptable para que pudiesen asearse y vestirse adecuadamente.

Bernardo no pudo evitar el comentar—: Se ve que la señorita Misty encontró verdaderos amigos finalmente.

La única respuesta que recibió por parte de la rubia fue una sonrisa de satisfacción.

**XxX**

**T**ras haberse preparado lo mejor que pudieron en tan corto tiempo, los chicos habían abordado la lujosa limusina sintiéndose en parte desnudos a no poseer consigo otros Pokémon que no fuesen Lucario y al aún agotado Pikachu. El hecho de que Daisy hubiera decidido mantenerse en silencio durante todo el trayecto no ayudaba al joven moreno a calmar sus nervios, por lo que para intentar calmarse un poco, el chico acariciaba a su roedor en el lomo una y otra vez, para la satisfacción y alegría del monstruo.

Ash no dejaba de ver por la ventana, intentando distraerse con el escenario, pero las lujosas casas y más importante la cantidad de automóviles que vislumbraba en la zona, le sacaban fuera de su zona de confort. Ciudad Paleta a pesar de su evolución con los años, aún permanecía siendo un lugar literalmente agreste en naturaleza. Lujos como automóviles y otras maravillas modernas eran escasas y casi siempre innecesarias gracias al eficiente transporte colectivo. Y para aquellos que incluso desconfiaban de dicho medio, caminar era por mucho la opción más empleada por sus habitantes.

Sin embargo ciudad Cerulean parecía ser el opuesto diametral de Paleta. Los edificios eran enormes, por donde quiera que se viera, habían miles de personas caminando y realizando otras actividades, pero más importante aún, era obvio que los automóviles de ahí no eran un lujo innecesario para muchos de los pobladores, si la cantidad que hasta ahora había vislumbrado era para juzgar.

Miró hacia el frente del auto cuando sintió que disminuían la velocidad y para su sorpresa, se habían detenido justo al frente de una inmensa puerta ornamental cuyo centro presentaba un círculo que claramente envolvía la letra 'Y' con orgullo. Un hombre emergió desde atrás de la reja y tras presionar algunos botones, la puerta se abrió por la mitad, separando la 'Y' en el proceso. El automóvil aceleró lo suficiente para detenerse ante lo que parecía ser una enorme placa de metal en el suelo.

—Descuiden, chicos, es sólo una revisión de rutina. No hay por qué alarmarse. —comentó Daisy con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Ash no podía evitar sentir que en cierta parte la chica estaba siendo indulgente con ellos, en especial con él por alguna razón en particular.

Tras una serie de monótonos chequeos de seguridad, el auto finalmente partió rumbo a la casa y para la sorpresa de Ash, tras quince minutos aún no habían llegado a la mansión.

Francamente ese lugar podría competir con la propiedad de los Oak en cuanto a dimensiones se refiere. El simple hecho de que la familia tuviese un enorme lago privado que incluía una serie de casetas que ponían su propio hogar en vergüenza, sirvieron para dejarle en claro a los no nativos que la familia tenía el dinero para gastarlo y no preocuparse por ello.

Ash se sentía un poco sobrecogido por tanta opulencia, simplemente necesitaba sacar su mente de ello. La enorme estructura en forma de domo a las orillas de dicho lago fue la excusa perfecta que por largo tiempo estaba buscando.

—¿Es ese el gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean?

Daisy miró en dirección del domo al seguir su mirada luego de su pregunta, por segundos parecía que no respondería, hasta que finalmente suspiró y comentó.

—El diseño es el mismo que el gimnasio de hecho, pero en realidad es un inmenso acuario donde se estudian diversas especies para el consumo humano. Muchas de las criaturas allí contenidas no se toleran entre ellas y de ubicarlas todas en el lago, la matanza terminaría por acabar años de duro trabajo. Con los años nuestra familia ha estudiado las conductas de aquellas criaturas acuáticas no Pokémon, sorprendentemente hemos descubierto que al igual que los monstruos, éstas tienden a poseer fuertes instintos territoriales.

Ash asintió al escuchar la conversación, el profesor Oak les había enseñado una lección o dos sobre los animales, pero nada más allá de lo básico. Ciertamente la información que Daisy otorgaba era interesante desde un punto de vista científico, pero para él tales criaturas nunca fueron dignas de su atención, salvo a la hora de comer. Brock por otra parte parecía fascinado con dicha revelación y, para sorpresa del joven moreno, éste había sacado una libreta de mano y estaba anotando dichas palabras con minucioso detalle.

—¿Han intentado ver si como los Pokémon, dichas criaturas pueden aprender ataques y evolucionar como los monstruos?

Por primera vez en todo este tiempo, Brock parecía haberse ganado la atención de Daisy de manera positiva. La rubia sonrió ligeramente antes de negar con el rostro.

—Por alguna razón, los animales no parecen poseedores de la increíble capacidad evolutiva de los Pokémon. Los monstruos incluso en estado salvaje poseen un cierto nivel de raciocinio en sus acciones. Los animales por alguna razón, si bien en algunas especies han demostrado ser capaces de aprender como los Pokémon, su conducta sigue siendo dominada por sus instintos. Y tristemente, sin importar cuánto los entrenes no parecen desarrollar una capacidad intelectual más allá de lo básico e instintivo. Ésto no los hace estúpidos, pero definitivamente sí los pone en severa desventaja contra los Pokémon.

Brock frunció el ceño mientras anotaba lo que había escuchado.

—Entonces, ¿quieres decir que los científicos que claman por la teoría de la evolución animal están en lo cierto?

Daisy negó con su rostro luego de pensarlo por algunos segundos, en especial porque de nuevo se habían detenido ante otra caseta de seguridad por otro rutinario y monótono chequeo.

—La verdad, los defensores de esta teoría si bien están en lo cierto en muchas formas, también parecen olvidar que los Pokémon sí son animales, aunque de un tipo diferente en muchos aspectos. Criaturas obviamente superiores al animal promedio claro está, pero al fin y al cabo, animales. Y por alguna razón, a pesar de que hay miles de kilómetros entre algunas de las regiones, los Magikarp por ejemplo no presentan diferencia alguna, viviendo en ambientes totalmente distintos y bajo muy diversas circunstancias. Lo mismo ocurre con otras especies que no muestran cambios físicos evidentes, habitando en condiciones distintas a sus pares que sustenten la teoría. Por otra parte, sus personalidades sí sufren un cambio equivalente a las condiciones en las que viven, por lo que algunas especies tienden a ser más agresivas o amigables dependiendo de la zona en que habitan.

La voz de Daisy había tomado una clara tonalidad de satisfacción ante lo que exponía, sin embargo sus miradas no tan bien disimuladas en dirección de Ash, le dejaron saber al cánido que el lenguaje técnico y la charla eran de tal forma con tal de conseguir una reacción del chico.

Brock asintió al escuchar eso, aparentemente satisfecho de haberlo escuchado. Ash algo cansado del estresante viaje en auto, agregó.

—No sólo el ambiente influye en el temperamento de los Pokémon, sus niveles a menudo son los que marcan la diferencia entre una criatura más sumisa o agresiva. Estudios han demostrado que manadas o grupos rivales cuyo nivel esté nivelado equitativamente tienden a menudo a evitar confrontaciones innecesarias, al estar al tanto del gran riesgo de salir gravemente lastimados en una batalla. Por otro lado, cuando hay una desigualdad marcada entre ellos, a menudo la especie más poderosa tiende a ser más agresiva con sus rivales, reduciéndolos al punto de ser meras presas de los más agresivos y poderosos.

Tanto Brock como Daisy lo observaron con miradas de incredulidad, fastidiando al chico en el proceso.

—¿Qué?

Daisy cubrió su boca por algunos segundos mientras aclaraba su garganta, luego comentó.

—¡Lo siento, Ash! Espero no lo tomes a mal, pero no pensé que fueras del tipo... intelectual. ¡Oh, no por favor no te enojes! No estoy diciendo que seas tonto. Sino que pensé eras más un chico de acción que alguien que disfrutase de una charla meramente de carácter científico.

El moreno la miró firmemente por algunos segundos antes de alzar los hombros y mirar hacia la ventana antes de responder.

—¡Las nuevas reglas de la liga Pokémon exigen ciertos requisitos en los nuevos aspirantes! Por lo que el profesor constantemente nos obligó a aprender todo lo que pudiéramos en teoría. No puedo decir que soy un genio como Gary o el profesor Oak. Pero tampoco soy un total ignorante.

Lucario miró en dirección del chico tras notar el cierto eje cortante en su voz, la capacidad intelectual del chico siempre había sido un punto delicado que a menudo todos intentaban evitar tan siquiera mencionar. No obstante, lo que más le interesó al cánido no fue la tan predecible reacción por parte de su protegido, sino el leve atisbo de reconocimiento en la rubia al escuchar el nombre de Gary.

El cánido cerró los ojos en contemplación, Daisy parecía estar probando a Ash, y si bien sus instintos de nuevo le clamaban por que confiase en la mujer, una gran parte suya se sentía indignado por dicha ocurrencia.

—Lamento que mi pobre elección de palabras, Ash. No fue mi intención el ofenderte.

Por segundos parecía que Lucario tendría que emplear su codo para recordarle al chico de una forma no tan sutil sus modales, más aun cuando era bastante obvio para todos allí a excepción del joven que lo acontecido era una prueba. Cuando para su sorpresa Ash respondió por sí solo.

—Descuida, ya estoy acostumbrado.

Daisy por otra parte no parecía el rendirse.

—No, Ash. Fue imprudente y maleducado de mi parte. Por lo que sinceramente, lo lamento. Y para responder tu pregunta original: El gimnasio se encuentra al otro lado de la ciudad, justo en la zona sur, a un par de kilómetros del centro Pokémon.

Brock, quien parecía notar lo tenso del ambiente, decidió añadir con un aire jocoso.

—Si me preguntan, creo que la zona oeste de Cerulean ofrece...

La rubia de inmediato silenció al joven adulto con una mirada, mientras a duras penas intentaba controlar el sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas.

—Ni una palabra más, Brock. O te prometo que será lo último que emerja de tus labios.

Brock meramente asintió, pero la sonrisa en sus labios ante la obvia frustración de Daisy parecía eliminar cualquier treta que la chica parecía haber lanzado. Ash, Lucario y Pikachu por su parte miraron la escena con distintos grados de confusión. Al menos hasta que el auto finalmente se detuvo.

**XxX**

—¡**N**o puedo creer que me separasen de Pikachu y Lucario! —exclamó un claramente iracundo Ash mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera que la seguridad de la mansión les había asignado. Brock por otra parte bufó en fastidio ante el comentario.

—Por sexta vez, Ash. ¡Es su trabajo! Técnicamente los Pokémon son reconocidos como armas en nuestra sociedad...

El moreno por otra parte, no parecía aceptar las palabras de su acompañante.

—¡La invitación estaba dirigida para todos nosotros, incluyéndolos a ellos! Al final, después de todas esas paradas y verificaciones, mis amigos tuvieron que quedarse fuera como meros animales. ¡Es insultante!

El joven adulto colocó sus dedos en su puente nasal, intentando apaciguar la creciente jaqueca que rápidamente se estaba formando gracias a lo tenso de la situación y el mal humor del jovenzuelo.

Afortunadamente para su creciente jaqueca, las puertas se abrieron y tras algunos segundos, una opulenta mujer entró a través de ellas portando un vestido de seda azul cielo que no hacía nada por ocultar su figura. Su largo cabello rojo/anaranjado caía delicadamente en su espalda resaltando aún más, gracias a la elección de colores. Todo en la mujer gritaba elegancia, belleza y sofisticación; Todo a excepción de sus intensos ojos color jade que claramente irradiaban odio y desdén.

Por segundos la mujer estuvo allí parada ante ellos, mirándolos fijamente, claramente juzgándolos y encontrándolos carentes en lo que sea que buscaba.

—¡Mi nombre es Aurora! Soy la madre de Misty y co-presidenta de las empresas Waterflower!

Su tono era más relajado y fluido que el de Misty, pero presentaba una obvia nota de desidia, que era claramente perceptible. Era obvio que si bien esta mujer presentaba una similitud física con su hija menor, hasta allí llegaba el parecido. Brock miró en dirección de Ash, viendo que estuvo a punto de contestarle cuando para su sorpresa, una simple mirada gélida de la mujer bastó para detenerlo en el acto.

Francamente no culpaba al chico de temerle a esta mujer, Brock en lo personal estaba aterrado.

—¡No hay necesidad alguna de que hablen! ¡Sé muy bien quienes son! Ash Ketchum de _Ciudad_ Paleta, Código de Licencia #23001985, Calificación en la prueba de admisión para entrenador 74 de 100. Admito estar... sorprendida de que hayas estudiado bajo la tutela de alguien tan reconocido como el Profesor Samuel Oak, aunque viviendo en dicha _ciudad_ claramente te otorgó esa oportunidad que de cualquier otra forma no habrías experimentado.

Brock, incluso no siendo nativo de la zona estaba encontrando molesto y en extremo ofensivo el tono derogatorio con el que la mujer constantemente se refería a dicho lugar.

Por otra parte, ver que ahora esos fríos y calculadores ojos se habían vuelto polares al posarse en él, cambió toda irritación que podía haber estado sintiendo.

—¡Tú por otra parte, nunca me agradaste, Brock Slate! No lo hiciste cuando estudiabas en la liga junto a mis hijas y no me agradas ahora. Te recuerdo que si vuelves a intentar tan siquiera tocarle un sólo cabello a alguna de ellas, o siquiera respirar el mismo aire que ellas. ¡No importará si estás protegido por la liga o no, te buscaré y me aseguraré que jamás vuelvas a ver la luz del sol!

Ambos chicos no podían creer lo que habían escuchado y más aun cuando Aurora señaló con una de sus manos a uno de los sirvientes, que estaba justo detrás de ella que se acercase con lo que ambos pudieron identificar de inmediato como una chequera.

Para agregar insulto a la injuria, la mujer simplemente escribió rápidamente una cifra sobre el papel y, tras entregársela al sirviente, éste la colocó en la mesa que los separaba de ella.

—¡Ante ustedes está la cantidad de un millón de Pokédolares! Cifra suficiente como para que dejen en paz a mi hija y jamás vuelvan.

La mujer ni siquiera movió un músculo cuando ambos chicos obviamente alzaron sus voces con ira por la propuesta. Tras de ella uno de los sirvientes de inmediato había dirigido su mano a su cintura, sujetando prudentemente un artefacto que ambos chicos de inmediato reconocieron como un arma de fuego.

Un artefacto severamente restringido y más que nada, letal.

Aurora viendo que los chicos comprendían que no les estaba dando opción alguna, estuvo a punto de comentar algo, cuando las puertas tras de si fueron abiertas estrepitosamente sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. El guardia armado de inmediato estuvo a punto de sacar su letal herramienta, cuando sus ojos se posaron en el improvisto intruso.

Misty al igual que su madre estaba vestida con un largo y elegante vestido de gala color blanco, su cabello estaba suelto de su usual coleta lateral y más sorprendente aun era que la chica estaba obviamente maquillada otorgándole de nuevo una apariencia incluso más madura de la que ambos chicos estaban acostumbrados a ver.

Los ojos de la chica que dependiendo de la luz y el ángulo podían cambiar de azul a verde claro, parecían destellar en ira. Detrás de ella tenía a dos chicas vestidas de la misma forma que a duras penas sujetaban a la chica por sus brazos, en un vano intento por detenerla, mientras le imploraban una y otra vez el que se calmase y no armase una escena.

Tras el trío estaba Daisy, quien de inmediato profesó en una voz falsa y audible.

—¡Lamento mucho que Misty interrumpiera esta reunión, madre! ¡No sé cómo se enteró de lo que estaba ocurriendo! Pero hice lo que pude para detenerla, aunque sabes que una vez le entra algo en su cabeza, es imposible pararla.

Aurora apretó los puños. Era claro que Daisy estaba mintiendo, en especial porque sólo ella y Bernardo estaban al tanto de que había invitado a dichos rufianes a la mansión. De hecho la ira que le consumía era tal que simplemente temblaba ante semejante vergüenza.

Mas antes de que Aurora o Misty pudieran iniciar los gritos, una voz profunda y masculina clamó.

—¿Qué en el nombre de Mew está sucediendo aquí?

Un hombre de cabello rubio, gran porte y ropas elegantes color caqui estaba en la puerta, sosteniendo su peso sobre el mango de un bastón. Su voz, ronca y penetrante acalló toda acción en la sala, al mismo tiempo que llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso y al igual que Aurora mostraban una seriedad a la que había que guardar respeto. Mas a diferencia de la severa mujer, éstos no portaban desdén y desaprobación o emoción alguna ante la presencia de los chicos.

—¡Querido, puedo explicarlo! Intentaba alejar a estos rufianes de nuestra hija...

La protesta de Misty no se hizo esperar.

—¡Madre, no tienes ningún derecho de llamarlos de esa manera! ¡No los conoces como yo! ¡No les has dado la oportunidad de demostrarte las fabulosas personas que son, porque ya los condenaste! ¡Prefiero su compañía a la de los hipócritas y creídos con los que constantemente insistes que me rodee y acepte como pares! ¡Me rehúso a que decidas cómo debo vivir mi vida! ¡No me quedaré aquí, ni mucho menos contraeré matrimonio con el partido que más plazca tus expectativas!

—¡Tonterías, niña, no sabes de lo que hablas! ¡Tu constante insistencia con rodearte de este tipo de personas no hará más que arruinar tu futuro! ¡Las personas que he elegido te garantizará estabilidad, seguridad, felicidad! ¡No lo hago porque te odie, sino porque sé qué es lo mejor para ti! —exclamó Aurora de inmediato al escuchar las palabras de su hija, ignorando que ya a esas alturas la presencia de desconocidos importaba poco en su cabeza.

Misty retrocedió algo intimidada por la presencia de su madre cuando la vio acercarse a ella y a sus hermanas con una mirada gélida en su rostro. El recién llegado por otra parte, parecía observar con extrema cautela lo que estaba por ocurrir.

—¡Por años he estado permitiendo que persigan ese inútil sueño de _una carrera Pokémon! _Pero ya estoy harta de verlas desperdiciar su talento en algo tan mundano e inútil. Siempre corriendo riesgos innecesarios, rodeadas de gente común y corriente, que no hacen más que codiciar lo que se les dio por derecho al ser parte de la familia Yawa —.

Cada una de sus hijas retrocedió un poco ante la mirada de desaprobación de la mujer, Misty en especial parecía horrorizada de lo que escuchaba.

—No crean que no estoy al tanto de lo que han hecho hasta ahora. Sé exactamente _todo _lo que les ha ocurrido voluntaria e involuntariamente en estos últimos años. Sé sobre el constante acoso. Sé sobre los casos de perversión a los que han sido sometidas cada una por sus tan llamados _fans. Sé _los rumores que se esparcen sobre ustedes, en especial aquellos incluso auspiciados por ustedes mismas y su vida de libertinaje.

Todas las hermanas a excepción de Misty bajaron sus rostros inmediatamente, ninguna orgullosa de las acciones y tonterías que habían cometido en su adolescencia. El padre de las chicas por otra parte parecía fruncir el ceño en clara desaprobación, pero nadie allí presente podía saber con exactitud si su desapruebo era por lo escuchado o por el método de Aurora.

Daisy intentó al menos salvar a su hermana del destino que ellas mismas se habían obrado.

—Pero, madre, Misty nunca...

La rubia no pudo continuar hablando cuando un desdeñoso '_Ja' _emergió de la boca de su progenitora ante su intento.

—¡No me engañas, Daisy! Sé sobre los ataques hacia Misty, en especial sobre el expediente policial que la chica habría tenido en estos momentos si no fuera por mi intervención. Todo gracias a la brutalidad con la cual reprendió a sus atacantes. ¡Esto se acaba _ahora_! Ya he conseguido buenos partidos para cada una de ustedes, dispuestos a ignorar sus manchadas reputaciones y no aceptaré pero de parte de ninguna. ¡Se acabaron los juegos! Shinji, Sebastián, por favor escoltenlas a sus habitaciones... más tarde lidiaré con ellas. Por ahora hay un asunto que zanjar que ya no puede seguir esperando.

Los hombres actuaron de inmediato, ignorando las protestas de las chicas mientras Aurora llamaba por más sirvientes que lidiaran con el desastre que sus hijas habían creado, Cuando su marido finalmente expresó su opinión ante lo ocurrido al sacudir su bastón contra el suelo, creando un estruendoso sonido que detuvo a todos en seco.

—¡Ya basta! Guardias, pueden irse. Esto es un asunto familiar y su presencia no es bienvenida. Cierren la puerta al salir. Niñas, al frente y más les vale que tengan una explicación a todo esto. — enfatizó la urgencia de tal acción al sacudir nuevamente la punta de su bastón contra el suelo.

Los sirvientes apenas tardaron segundos en evacuar la sala, mientras que Daisy de nuevo decidió tomar el liderato de la conversación al ver que todas sus hermanas, incluyendo a Misty se encontraban en extremo aterradas por lo que el futuro les deparaba si no lograban convencer a su padre.

—¡Padre, admito que en el pasado hemos sido irresponsables en el gimnasio! En especial gracias a los shows de natación que solíamos entregar al público. Fuimos indiscretas y en muchas oportunidades incluso apoyábamos el tipo de atención que muchas personas solían entregarnos por nuestro físico. ¡Pero nunca fuimos más allá de caricias y besos! Y a pesar de lo que digan los rumores, puedo jurar por mi honor, mis monstruos y el gimnasio que todo lo que circula por las calles es falso. No somos ninfómanas, ni mucho menos las mujeres fáciles que muchos claman que somos. Sin embargo, con los años comenzamos a notar cierta tendencia en algunos fans que al parecer no aceptaban un no como respuesta. Ciertamente muchos seguidores han cruzado algunas líneas, en especial con Misty, pero hemos solucionado cada problema por nuestros propios medios. Y si bien Misty ha sido algo más agresiva de lo debido con los pervertidos, Jenny nunca nos ha acusado de presentar cargos en contra, al ser claramente en defensa propia.

Violeta de inmediato añadió al ver que Daisy necesitaba algo de aire.

—Es cierto que hemos salido lastimadas en algunas de las batallas, pero son gajes del oficio. La herida más grave que alguna de nosotras ha sufrido fue la pierna rota de Daisy. Y fue, _o sea_, nada más una fractura superficial. Algo que con la medicina adecuada sanó en unos días.

Misty dio un paso hacia su padre, sus ojos implorándole el escucharla.

—Papá, toda mi vida he soñado con ser una entrenadora Pokémon. Amo el gimnasio y sé que soy muy capaz de alcanzar mi meta en él. Pero desde hace años me siento confinada en mi propio hogar, que realmente no estoy avanzando en lo absoluto en mi sueño...

Aurora no pudo evitar el intervenir.

—¡Esa fue la intención para permitir que fueran líderes de gimnasio y no entrenadoras comunes! Se supone que con el tiempo debían descubrir cuán vacía era tal vida donde había que luchar por apenas una recompensa monetaria, que a menudo terminaba desperdiciándose más en las criaturas que en sí mismas. ¡Al final no son más que esclavas de la liga Pokémon y sus propios monstruos! No puedo seguir permitiéndome verlas trabajar tan duro para nada. ¡Mucho menos que sigan arriesgando sus vidas como hasta ahora lo han hecho!

—¡No todo en la vida es dinero, madre! —estalló Misty mientras la miraba retroceder a causa de su tono de voz —. No me molesta tener que trabajar duro para pagar las cuentas, ¡no necesito vestidos caros ni joyas exuberantes! Mucho menos una gran mansión en la cual vivir, al final sin importar que esté hecha de oro y diamante, ¡no importa que esté bien labrada o cuántas comodidades tenga, una jaula es una jaula sin importar cómo intentes disimularlo!

Misty guardó silencio por algunos segundos, intentando recobrar la compostura que rápidamente había perdido, su respiración era temblorosa y apenas podía contener las emociones que la embargaban en el momento. Volteó a observar a su padre, quien la miraba de nuevo a los ojos, sus manos calmas sobre su bastón y su rostro como siempre colecto.

—¡Finalmente encontré aquello en lo que soy realmente buena! ¡No quiero tener que renunciar a la felicidad que me brinda sólo para terminar fingiendo ser feliz con un hombre que no conozco en lo absoluto!

Aurora observó a su hija por algunos segundos, completamente sorprendida por sus palabras. No obstante sabía que no podía rendirse, viendo que al igual que sus hijas era una mujer obstinada una vez ponía su mente en una meta. Lamentablemente la intervención de su marido impidió que intentase convencer a las chicas nuevamente.

—¡Aurora, basta, por favor!

La aludida no podía creer que su marido no la apoyase en eso, en especial cuando éste se quedó observando a Misty por apenas segundos, luego a Daisy, quien asintió en apoyo a todo lo que la chica había comentado. Supo de hecho que de nuevo las había perdido cuando Misty saltó a los brazos de su padre en agradecimiento al obvio permiso que había conseguido. Aurora simplemente no pudo soportarlo más y, a pesar de las lágrimas en sus ojos, alzó su rostro lo más que pudo y se marchó del lugar lo más rápido que su vestido se lo permitía.

La abrupta partida de la mujer, al igual que la clara expresión de agonía en su rostro tomó por sorpresa a todas las chicas, que de inmediato trataron de alcanzarle sólo para ser detenidas por su padre.

—¡Chicas, no es un buen momento! Yo me encargaré de hablar con su madre, pero a pesar de lo horrible de esta experiencia, quiero que tengan algo muy en claro: Su madre las ama con pasión. Sus métodos quizá no son los mejores, pero su única intención era protegerlas lo más que pudo. El simple hecho de no ser capaz de controlar toda variable en la carrera que han escogido, en especial una tan riesgosa como lo es el entrenamiento Pokémon la han llevado al extremo. Así que les pido por favor, no guarden rencor hacia Aurora. —el hombre miró en dirección de los incómodos jóvenes que habían sido arrastrados a todo este desastre—. A todos ustedes, mis más sinceras disculpas.

Tanto Ash como Brock asintieron, era lo menos que podían hacer luego de semejante petición a pesar de que en realidad deseaban expresar la indignación que sentían.

El hombre por otro lado se separó de Misty, quien rápidamente intentó llamar su atención al verlo mirar atentamente a sus amigos, mas falló en el intento.

—¡Mi nombre es Kawa, líder de la familia Yawa! Brock Slate... espero recuerdes lo que hablamos hace tantos años.

Brock palideció de inmediato, tomando rápidamente una postura firme y otorgando un saludo militar al imponente hombre mientras respondía.

—Señor. Sí, señor.

Logrando sacar algunas carcajadas de las chicas presentes, mientras que Ash miraba perplejo lo que acontecía, claramente confundido después de todo lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo.

—Jovencito, aún no tengo el placer de conocerte adecuadamente, pero he sido informado de que portas contigo un Lucario. Algo impresionante en verdad. Te pido que por favor me acompañes, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—Papá, no...

—Misty, respeto tu decisión y el camino que has tomado... pero también espero respeto de tu parte hacia mi...

—¡Acepto, señor!

Kawa miró en dirección del jovencito que curiosamente había interrumpido tan abruptamente su reprimenda para con su hija. Lo observó fijamente por algunos segundos, ponderando el significado de dicha acción antes de asentir y comentar.

—¡Si derrotas el gimnasio de mis hijas y logras conseguir una medalla cascada, ven a la mansión! No se te ocurra presentarte sin la medalla, joven.

Daisy no pudo evitar el bromear.

—Si le espera un encuentro en tu contra, padre. Creo que lo mejor sería el regalarle la medalla. El pobre la necesitará para sobrevivir.

—¡Me niego Ash, no obtendrá la medalla de ninguna otra forma que no sea derrotándome en combate! Tengo planes para con el chico y no aceptaré un no como respuesta, Daisy.

La rubia observó sorprendida a su hermana menor por algunos segundos, antes de sonreír y asentir, mientras todos ignoraban las sonrisitas y cuchicheos que sus otras dos hermanas se arrojaban la una a la otra, ante el obvio interés de Misty en alguien del sexo opuesto.

_Continuará..._

_**Notas de autor. **_

_**Como siempre, algunos datos aquí publicados pueden ser localizados en alguno de los tres Canones de Pokémon. Dejen su opinión, ya que siempre es valiosa para mi.  
**_

_**Misty en el Manga es millonaria, esto decidí adaptarlo a la realidad de los juegos y el Anime. En la tercera película se revela que el apellido de Misty es Yawa. Lo que la haría Yawa Kasumi. Waterflower es un nombre Fanon creado por los fanáticos. Pero que igual en homenaje a lo apreciado que es el mismo por la fanaticada, decidí conservarlo como el nombre de la compañia que le otorga la fortuna a la familia Yawa. **_

_**La idea de la piscicultura la saqué del hecho de que en el Anime, cuando Ash entra al gimnasio Cerulean, encuentra innumerables peceras con varios peces decorativos. Y viendo el amor de la familia por lo acuático, me pareció lógico que también se dedicaran en algo relacionado al área. **_

_**Aurora y Kawa son OC, pero descuiden su presencia será mínima y pronto desaparecerán del foco de la historia. No pude conseguir información alguna de sus padres, y es asumido que en realidad están muertos. Aquí decidí irme por la variable de una pareja millonaria que trabajan demasiado. **_

_**Los ojos de Misty canonicamente son Azules, pero en algunos episodios llegaron a verse de una ligera colocación verde. Y en la fanaticada tienden a cambiar de color. Por lo que decidí jugar con dicho elemento. Los ojos sólo pueden cambiar de color bajo circunstancias específicas. A menudo debido al color, el ángulo y la luz que perciben. El humor no cambia el color de los ojos ni es normal, el "cambio" en sí, es que al entrar más luz el color en el iris se ve afectado. **_

_**Decidí hacer a las hermanas de Misty, ya ahora mujeres mayores. Mucho más responsables que sus versiones Canonicas. Es imposible que siguieran siendo las malcriadas que eran de adolescentes, en especial con su madre y padre vivos y al tanto de sus actividades. Aquí Daisy es la más responsable de las tres, además de la más cercana a la chica en honor al hecho de que en realidad ambas sí parecían haber mejorado mucho en su relación. **_

_**Con respecto a Ash, este mundo es más duro con los entrenadores, por lo que Ash no podía seguir siendo el idiota inculto del Anime, y tomando en cuenta que Ash es una mezcla del Ash del Anime, los Mangas al igual que los Red. Es obvio que no será el mismo. No es un genio, pero si está preparado, muchos se aseguraron de que lo estuviese. **_


	17. El ultimatum de Kawa

**H**oras más tarde en el centro Pokémon, Lucario no podía evitar el rememorar lo que habían vivido una y otra vez. Estaba dividido, si era sincero consigo mismo. La ocurrencia con la familia de Misty había traído consigo sentimientos encontrados.

Desde que podía recordar confió en sus instintos para guiarle en lo desconocido, lo hace desde que tiene memoria, pero más que nada lo había hecho desde el momento en que inició ese viaje. Hasta ese momento no le habían fallado en ninguna forma. Todo a pesar de ser desconocido para él, resultaba en alguna forma familiar al mismo tiempo. Las personas que conocieron, los Pokémon que capturaron y los caminos que recorrieron lograron que algo muy en el fondo de su psiquis gritara con alegría y reconocimiento.

Sin embargo también habían circunstancias que por más que intentara analizar, no había nada dentro suyo que le informara que compartían tales similitudes o emociones con aquellas que sí evocaban tal sentimiento. El ataque de los cazadores y lo experimentado en Monte Luna, a pesar del cierto atisbo de familiaridad, dichas experiencias entraban en un terreno desconocido para él. Para su sorpresa, la situación con la familia Yawa formaba parte de las memorias que no conseguían producir ninguna sensación en él

Tenía que admitir que no fue una experiencia agradable. Cuando fue separado de los chicos, sus movimientos fueron meticulosamente vigilados hasta el más mínimo detalle. El problema era que, mientras más tiempo transcurría, más se incomodaba. Podía percibir en el ambiente la tensión que impregnaba el lugar. Pikachu, quien no se separaba demasiado de su lado, dejaba salir una que otra chispa de sus cargadas mejillas. Al otro lado de la habitación, los guardias apretaban firmemente sus armas en espera de algún movimiento brusco de sus custodios, mientras que los Growlithe a sus pies gruñeron en amenaza y advertencia. No era necesario vociferar, la simple tensión entre ellos bastaba para empeorar las cosas.

Entonces, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, las puertas se abrieron y de ellas emergió un nuevo guardia y tras él para el alivio y felicidad de todos los presentes en esa habitación, apareció Ash, acompañado por Brock, Misty, Daisy y otras jóvenes que ni él o Pikachu pudieron identificar.

Pikachu corrió en dirección de Ash gritando su nombre lo más fuerte que pudieran sus pequeños pulmones, era casi ridículo lo mucho que ambos se habían compenetrado el uno con el otro en tan poco tiempo. Luego de eso a pesar de su urgente necesidad de respuestas, fueron llevados hasta el centro Pokémon en una limusina de la familia.

La ausencia de Misty en dicho viaje fue notada de inmediato, pero la noticia de que tenían toda una noche de descanso antes de una batalla de gimnasio parecía disminuir las inquietudes que la ausencia causaban.

Lucario no necesitó usar sus poderes psíquicos para saber que lo que lo que fuera que hubiese sucedido allí, había enojado en gran parte a sus amigos, en especial a Ash. Más tarde y gracias a Brock se enteraría de qué exactamente había ocurrido para colocar de tan mal humor al joven entrenador. Salvo que en esa oportunidad no podía culpar a Ash por ello, ciertamente la jugada de la mujer había sido de mal gusto. Pero si sus años al lado de Delia le habían enseñado algo, era que a menudo una madre haría lo que fuera por alejar a sus hijos de lo que ella pudiese considerar como peligroso. Según pudo escuchar de Brock, era obvio que la mujer no aprobaba bajo ninguna medida la carrera de entrenador, pero algo le decía que había más que sólo preocupación familiar en las acciones de la mujer, simplemente su instinto no parecía estar tranquilo ante lo que había escuchado.

Resopló con frustración, por más que lo pensara o analizara, no lograba descubrir _qué _en específico le incomodaba de esa situación. Miró a Ash, quien parecía contento de reposar en la cama luego de tal día. Bufó resignado por que no llegaría a ningún lugar de esta forma, por lo que cerró los ojos y esperó a que quizás el sueño viniera si persistía lo suficiente en ello.

**XxX**

**M**isty no podía esperar a llegar al gimnasio con tal de quitarle la sonrisa del rostro al chico. Debía admitir que había estado esperando esto durante semanas desde que supo que el moreno deseaba acudir a Cerulean por la medalla cascada.

El hecho de que hasta ese momento el chico no tenía idea absoluta de lo que le esperaba, le causaba un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Su corazón se aceleraba y la adrenalina parecía fluir por litros dentro de ella. El combate era lo suyo y nada ni nadie le impediría demostrarle a Ash Ketchum que ella no era una simple novata, que hasta ese momento apenas podía sostenerse o defenderse a sí misma.

Lo ocurrido el día anterior, si bien había sido embarazoso, estaba lejos de la mente de la pelirroja. Ante ella estaba una meta que deseaba alcanzar cuanto antes y ésa era demoler a Ash Ketchum en un combate de tres por tres.

Ignoró cuantas personas parecían detenerse a observarla, los cuchicheos, las sonrisas y sobretodo los silbidos y alguno que otro piropo que volaba en su dirección. Hacía años que había superado esa etapa cuando creía que era un regalo del cielo para los hombres, ya no era esa pequeña niña con problemas de autoestima que solía sentirse eclipsada por sus hermanas. No, ahora era una mujer poderosa e independiente que se había forjado su propio camino con sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

Alzó su rostro ignorando dichas ocurrencias, en especial porque por alguna razón le incomodaba cómo Ash parecía carcajearse un poco ante cuán incómoda estaba ante la situación. Traspasó las puertas automáticas del gimnasio y se giró en dirección a sus invitados.

—Aquí nos separamos. Daisy, son todos tuyos.

No le dio tiempo a la rubia de comentar algo más, cuando de nuevo giró y antes de que esta pudiera mediar palabra alguna para detenerla, la pelirroja procedió a desaparecer por una de las puertas contiguas que la llevaría a los aposentos del gimnasio. Una vez cerró las puertas tras de sí, sonrió emocionada y emprendió en carrera con tal de prepararse lo mejor posible para el encuentro que le esperaba.

**XxX**

**D**aisy resopló frustrada ante la mala educación de su hermana antes de dirigirse a los sorprendidos visitantes.

—Lamento que hayan visto eso. Por favor, vengan conmigo. Los llevaré al estadio.

Todos asintieron una vez le escucharon y el viaje fue cómodo y para su sorpresa callado, a medida que caminaban por las instalaciones miró precavida por sobre su hombro y no pudo más que sonreír ante la estupefacción que todos los presentes mostraban ante la gran cantidad de acuarios y peces que adornaban al gimnasio Cerulean. Había olvidado cuán raros eran en realidad los animales comunes para muchas personas.

Decidió darle algo más de tiempo a Misty con tal de prepararse y sin que se dieran cuenta, tomó la ruta panorámica del gimnasio, retrasando al grupo por lo menos cinco minutos más de lo que se había programado.

Lamentablemente era poco lo que podía ganarle en tiempo a Misty, en especial porque podía notar que el retador estaba a punto de estallar de impaciencia, una vez la novedad de los peces terminó de impresionarlo.

Abrió las puertas del gimnasio, esperando encontrar a su hermana menor esperando encolerizada por el mínimo retraso, sólo para fruncir el ceño cuando. Ante ella en distintas partes de la piscina, se encontraban al menos cinco entrenadores voluntarios, que a menudo solían acudir al gimnasio con tal de entrenar a sus Pokémon acuáticos, a cambio de algunos servicios de mantenimiento a las instalaciones.

Lo que más le irritaba a la rubia fue que, tanto Misty como ella les habían ordenado específicamente no interferir en esa batalla en especial. Pero era obvio que ninguno de ellos pensaba dejar en paz al chico gracias al hecho de que se enfrentaría con Misty.

—Creí haberles dicho que sus servicios no serían requeridos hoy, muchachos.

Aaron, un joven perteneciente al club de admiradores de su hermana menor y aparente líder del grupo, avanzó un par de pasos en su dirección antes de comentar.

—¡Lo lamento, señorita Daisy! Pero todo entrenador que quiera vérselas con Misty tendrá que enfrentarnos primero. No cualquier rufián tiene el privilegio de luchar contra la líder del Gimnasio Cerulean.

Daisy alzó una ceja ante tal comentario, en especial la familiaridad con la cual este sujeto parecía estarse dirigiendo no sólo a su hermana sino con ella también. El hecho de que el chico estuviera vistiendo nada más un speedo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación no mejoraba su humor. El comentario del chico logró una respuesta afirmativa de los otros cuatro sujetos en el lugar, tres de ellos chicas. Todos miembros del club de fanáticos.

Volteó en dirección de Brock al escucharlo silbar en apreciación.

—No esperaba que el nivel de Cerulean fuera tanto, Daisy. Había escuchado que otros gimnasios permiten que algunos entrenadores confronten al entrenador antes de que este tan siquiera llegue al líder. Pero nunca había escuchado de esta cantidad en este Gimnasio.

Daisy alzó sus manos y comentó exasperada.

—Eso es porque no los hay, Brock. A menudo son cuanto máximo dos o tres entrenadores, los cuales son meticulosamente seleccionados por nosotras para cumplir una labor en específico. La batalla de hoy no necesitaba tales aditamentos así que les dimos el día libre a los colaboradores, pero al parecer algunos miembros del club de fans de mi hermana no parecen entender una simple orden.

El joven adulto no pudo evitar el agregar una vez la escuchó.

—Si no te conociera mejor, diría que estás celosa de Misty, Daisy.

—Ja, _ja, _Brock. Me matas de la risa.

Ash no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Que no es injusto que el retador tenga que enfrentar al líder luego de haber batallado a los colaboradores?

Daisy le observó por algunos segundos antes de contestar.

—¡Para eso están las bayas y pociones, querido! Por si no lo sabías, está permitido su uso en plena batalla de gimnasio, de hecho en algunos lugares no usarlas equivale a una derrota total sobre tu rival.

Ash asintió, comprendiendo de inmediato lo que le habían dicho.

—Eso es bueno, pero las pociones no ayudan a restaurarlo todo en un Pokémon, tampoco pueden curar heridas de gravedad. También está el caso de que no puedo ingresar al campo de batalla para administrarle el objeto a mi Pokémon sin descalificarlo, en especial si éste está afectado por parálisis u otra condición.

Daisy sonrió al escucharlo, colocando una mano sobre su cadera mientras apoyaba todo su peso sobre la pierna derecha, inclinando de forma coqueta su cintura.

—Estoy impresionada y por eso te daré una pequeña ventaja. A los colaboradores del gimnasio Cerulean sólo se les permite una Pokébola.

Ash sólo sonrió ante ello antes de tomar una de sus Pokébolas y dirigirse en dirección de los ahora preparados colaboradores.

Quince minutos luego, Daisy no podía creer la masacre que había observado. Sabía gracias a los reportes de los entrenadores que el gimnasio coloca en la ruta 04 con tal de probar la habilidad de los entrenadores que se avecinan por ese camino que el chico era bueno, pero presenciarlo machacar a los colaboradores con un Butterfree sin haber recibido tan siquiera un sólo ataque en el proceso, fue definitivamente una muestra de calidad.

—Creo que finalmente veo lo que mi hermana ve en ti, Ash.

—¿Disculpa, dijiste algo?

—No, nada, Brock. Sólo estaba hablando conmigo misma.

Aaron estuvo a punto de protestar, cuando el sonido de aplausos resonó en el lugar. Al otro lado de la inmensa piscina se encontraba Misty, vestida únicamente con un traje de baño deportivo de una pieza color blanco con bordeado azul dejando al descubierto sus largas piernas, encima del mismo usaba una chaqueta blanca deportiva de manga larga. Su cabello estaba suelto y llegaba hasta sus hombros.

Ash no parecía escuchar a nada ni a nadie mientras observaba fijamente a Misty sin mediar palabra alguna. Al menos hasta que un Shellder impactó contra su rostro, sacándole de su embelesamiento.

—¡Mis ojos están aquí arriba, Ketchum! — gritó Misty, su rostro había enrojecido por completo mientras uno de sus brazos yacía aún alzado en dirección de Ash, revelando que había sido ella quien había arrojado dicho Pokémon.

—¡Diablos, Misty, eso duele!

—¡Entonces deja de comportarte como un patán y comienza a batallar!

Daisy cubrió su boca con tal de intentar ocultar la sonrisa que la envolvía por completo.

—Vaya, vaya, Misty. Nunca antes te había visto tan nerviosa porque alguien te viera en tu bañador.

Brock asintió mientras agregaba.

—Lo que más me sorprende es que haya podido lanzar un Shellder a través de tal distancia. Además de haber acertado en su objetivo.

Daisy le miró por algunos segundos pero, antes de que pudiera comentar palabra alguna, la batalla había iniciado y. Para su sorpresa, Ash había escogido a su Pikachu mientras que Misty empezaba a lo grande con su Gyaradous.

La rubia pudo observar cómo Ash le ordenaba al pequeño roedor emplear su velocidad y habilidad innata para saltar de flotador en flotador, mientras disparaba una descarga tras otra en dirección de Gyaradous que, comandado por Misty, se acercaba a gran velocidad del pequeño monstruo contrarrestando un ataque tras otro con su propia electricidad.

Sabía que Pikachu estaba en gran desventaja al no poseer terreno estable en el cual moverse con su máximo poder. Pero Gyaradous por otra parte, a pesar de ser capaz de emitir su propia electricidad, continuaba siendo afectado por la electricidad emitida por Pikachu y podía ver que el esfuerzo invertido en contrarrestar los poderosos ataques de Pikachu estaban acabando con su energía rápidamente.

—¡Gyaradous, Furia Dragón!

—¡Pikachu, trueno!

Ambos Pokémon se detuvieron por apenas unos cuantos segundos antes de cargar y disparar sus respectivas técnicas contra el otro. Ambas impactaron de lleno y causaron una fuerte explosión que terminó arrojando al pequeño roedor por encima de la superficie del agua, rebotando un par de veces antes de comenzar a sumergirse en el agua, mientras que Gyaradous había caído inconsciente en uno de los costados de la piscina.

Ash se sumergió de inmediato por Pikachu mientras que Misty y los encargados corrían a socorrer a ambas criaturas, dejando a un lado la batalla. Tras haber transcurrido algunos minutos, ambos Pokémon habían sido procurados y diagnosticados en perfecto estado a pesar de las magulladuras y heridas menores. Misty regresó a su dragón a su Pokébola mientras que Ash dejó que Pikachu reposara en los brazos de Lucario, mientras Brock le rociaba con una poción.

Daisy mientras tanto miró su reloj, la batalla había durado menos de cuatro minutos, mucho menos de lo que normalmente una batalla de gimnasio normalmente solía tomar. A menudo el líder de gimnasio debía darle al retador al menos seis minutos para probar su valía antes de incrementar la presión sobre ellos, pero el hecho de que Misty hubiera decidido olvidar la rutina y atacase con tanta velocidad, implicaba que Ash estaba por encima del nivel que un entrenador con su poca experiencia en camino debiera estar.

La rubia entrecerró los ojos al mirar en dirección de Misty, quien se dirigía a la cabina de batalla con tal de reiniciar la misma, como ya había recuperado el control. El dragón personal de Misty se encontraba al menos en el nivel treinta y cinco. Diez niveles más que el Gyaradous del gimnasio que se empleaba en estos casos. Su resistencia a la electricidad era cuando mucho superior al promedio, al haber sido entrenado en particular para lidiar con los tipo eléctrico.

El hecho de que hubiera sido afectado por los ataques de Pikachu como si tal entrenamiento no existiera, demostraba que el roedor quizás era más poderoso que el promedio, o que tal vez Ash era mucho más competente de lo que hasta ese momento cualquiera de los estudios había proporcionado.

—¡Staryu, yo te elijo!

—¡Poliwag!

De nuevo, la batalla fue rápida e intensa. Ambos Pokémon eran excelentes nadadores, pero para la desventaja de Ash, Staryu poseía más experiencia en nado y rápidamente estaba forzando a su Poliwag a retroceder con cada embestida de su ataque de _confusión_.

Daisy de nuevo miró a su reloj y pudo ver que apenas habían transcurrido dos minutos desde que ambos Pokémon iniciaron la batalla. Poliwag estaba empleando sus precisos ataques de _chorro de agua_, mientras que Staryu sus poderes psíquicos para tomar ventaja sobre su oponente.

Tras una última envestida de Staryu, Poliwag parecía estar demasiado agotada para moverse y apenas podía sostener su equilibrio en una de las plataformas de flotación. Misty pareció ver la misma oportunidad que ella de acabar con la pelea y tomar el liderato, cuando le ordenó a su Staryu que girase y embistiera a la agotada Poliwag, sólo para ver con incredulidad a la estrella detenerse en el aire y de la nada salir despedida en dirección a la pared, colisionando contra ella repetidas veces antes de que su joya central simplemente perdiera su luz; significando que el Pokémon había perdido la consciencia.

Daisy miró en dirección a Lucario, esperando quizás una ayuda por parte del hasta ahora único Pokémon psíquico aparte de Staryu presente en el lugar. Buscó por Butterfree pero no había señales del mismo, luego para su sorpresa escuchó al arbitro declarar la batalla en nombre de Ash, gracias al ataque psíquico que su Poliwag había aprendido a último minuto, antes de también caer desfallecida por el esfuerzo.

El moreno de inmediato llamó de vuelta a su Pokémon con su Pokébola. Daisy no pudo escuchar lo que le dijo el chico a la criatura, pero sospechaba que quizás le estaba agradeciendo el haber obrado un milagro.

La rubia observó en dirección a Misty y se sorprendió al verla sonreír a pesar de haber perdido. Era obvio que a pesar de lo ocurrido, estaba disfrutando la experiencia. Mas luego de que todos se organizaran para continuar, Daisy no pudo evitar aspirar aire con sorpresa al reconocer la Pokébola que su hermana en esos momentos portaba en las manos.

_Espero que estés preparado para lo que viene, Ash._

—¡Dewgong, yo te elijo!

—¡Butterfree, a la batalla!

—¡Rayo hielo!

Daisy pudo ver el pánico inmediato en Ash ante la orden de la chica, en especial porque un tipo insecto no era la mejor opción contra un tipo hielo. Por lo que tuvo que hacer amplio uso de la velocidad del monstruo mariposa para evitar que sufriera un ataque directo. Por otra parte, los ataques fallidos comenzaban a disminuir la temperatura en el gimnasio al crear varios carámbanos de hielo donde tocase el rayo.

—¡Butterfree, psíquico!

El pequeño monstruo mariposa empleaba ingeniosamente sus poderes para desviar el rayo en otras direcciones cuando no tenía otra opción, pero podía ver que el esfuerzo de contener y desviar tan poderoso ataque estaba mermando rápidamente sus energías.

Al final el Butterfree simplemente no tuvo fuerzas para seguir repitiendo tal hazaña y ante la vista horrorizada del moreno, una de sus alas había resultado congelada en el proceso, haciéndolo desplomarse contra la superficie congelada de la piscina.

—¡Deslízate sobre el hielo y acabalo con embestida, Dewgong! —gritó Misty mientras veía cómo su Pokémon obedecía la orden al acto y, empleando el empuje de su natación, saltó sobre el hielo incrementando la fuerza que su golpe proporcionaría sobre la indefensa criatura.

—¡Butterfree, rayo psíquico, ahora!

—¡Dewgong, rayo Aurora!

En cuestión de segundos ambas criaturas habían cargado sus ataques, lamentablemente para Dewgong fue el más lento de los dos y fue el primero en recibir de bruces el ataque del pequeño insecto. Desgraciadamente para Butterfree, Dewgong también alcanzó a disparar su rayo y darle de costado. Ambos Pokémon habían recibido un golpe y se encontraban obviamente incapacitados para actuar lamentablemente. Butterfree a pesar de estar menos golpeado, estaba sufriendo por la baja temperatura del ambiente, mientras que Dewgong parecía confundido y en mal estado por el impacto del rayo a tal velocidad.

Misty alzó la mano declarando su rendición al igual que Ash, ninguno soportando la idea de ver sufrir a su monstruo sólo para ganar una batalla, acción que tomó por sorpresa al otro. El árbitro por otro lado declaró a Ash el ganador al ser el único con una victoria y dos empates.

Daisy observó cómo ambos chicos regresaron a sus Pokémon a las Pokébolas con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Era obvio que a pesar de lo cortas de las batallas, la intensidad de las mismas había satisfecho lo que sea que ambos chicos estuviesen buscando en el otro. La rubia podía escuchar los rumores de sorpresa de los colaboradores, Misty no había sido derrotada en el Gimnasio desde los trece años, razón por la cual era tan admirada en esos tiempos.

—Me sorprende lo veloz de esta batalla. Ninguno se dio espacio para estrategias o movimientos complicados. Siempre se mantuvieron al margen de aquellos ataques que no interrumpieran la velocidad y coordinación de sus Pokémon... muy distinto a como sucedió en mi gimnasio.

Daisy miró en la dirección de Brock, asintiendo respetuosamente ante su comentario. La verdad era que el combate para su gusto, fue nada más que una competencia de poder más que otra cosa, nada de estilo, coordinación o potencial.

—El chico tiene talento, no lo negaré luego de haberlo visto batallar. Lo que más me ha sorprendido es que haya derrotado a los Pokémon personales de Misty. Tanto Gyaradous como Dewgong superan el nivel treinta. Ash no sólo logró empatar dos batallas, sino que ganó una de ellas.

Brock asintió, antes de contestar.

—¡Ash es un lunático del entrenamiento Pokémon! Lucario lo ha presionado una y otra vez para alcanzar la excelencia. No me sorprende que esté por encima del nivel esperado para alguien tan joven. No te sorprendas si ante ti tienes al siguiente campeón de la región Kanto.

Daisy lo observó por algunos segundos, notando que realmente el hombre parecía convencido de sus palabras. Ella por otro lado no compartía su entusiasmo.

—Lamento decirte esto, Brock, pero semanas atrás un chico del mismo pueblo de Ash vino y arrasó con nuestros Pokémon sin perder ninguna de las batallas. Si Ash desea alcanzar el título de campeón, me temo que tendrá un difícil oponente en el futuro.

**XxX**

—**F**elicidades, Ash. Te has ganado la medalla cascada. Muy buen trabajo. Aunque prepárate, porque la próxima vez no será tan sencillo.

Ash tomó la medalla que la pelirroja le estaba otorgando, no podía evitar el sonreír por ello.

—Mis Pokémon y yo estaremos esperando, Misty. Daremos lo mejor y para la próxima no habrán empates entre nosotros.

Misty no pudo evitar el sonreír ante su entusiasmo.

—De eso puedes estar seguro, Ketchum. Pero ahora que todo esto está detrás de nosotros, ven, quiero presentarte a mis demás Pokémon. Ven conmigo a mi alberca privada, estoy segura que Poliwag disfrutará la experiencia.

Ash asintió, notando de inmediato los gruñidos y farfullas de los colaboradores ante la invitación de Misty y más aún, su aceptación.

Al final del día, más de un rumor resonaba por la ciudad cuando Daisy y Brock decidieron no acompañar a Misty. Dejando a solas a los dos adolescentes en las profundidades de un terreno desconocido por todos excepto las hermanas.

**XxX**

**A**l otro lado de la ciudad, y observando desde una pantalla gigante, se encontraban la pareja Yawa mirando el resultado de la batalla.

—Tiene potencial, de eso no hay duda —comentó Kawa mientras observaba la grabación con un ojo crítico. Aurora por otro lado sólo bufó.

—No es lo suficiente como para protegerla, ¡por favor, cariño! sabes tan bien como yo que las chicas están bajo riesgo de ser atacadas por nuestros rivales. No podemos seguir dejándolas correr tales riesgos...

Kawa observó la pantalla por algunos segundos, antes de comentar.

—Mírala, Aurora. Sólo mírala. Olvídate de nuestra fortuna y los problemas que nos asechan en cada esquina. Mira su rostro, está extasiada, está feliz, como nunca antes la había visto...

—Cariño, por favor, su seguridad es más importante...

—¡Aurora, por favor! Ni siquiera tú te crees esas patrañas, sabes bien que corremos el riesgo de perdería de seguir insistiendo en que siga las tradiciones de la familia.

—¡Al diablo con las tradiciones! Las quiero seguras, Kawa. Las quiero cerca de mí, donde las pueda vigilar y alejarlas de aquellos que quieren hacernos daño...

Kawa suspiró antes de apagar la pantalla y mirar en dirección de su esposa.

—¿Y forzarlas a casarse con un desconocido garantizará su felicidad? ¿Acaso quieres realmente forzarla a renunciar a sus sueños sólo para mantenerla segura?

—Giovanny es un hombre poderoso cariño. Su hijo puede protegerla de cualquier peligro que exista allá afuera. Incluso puede complacerla en esta obsesión suya del entrenamiento Pokémon.

Kawa guardó silencio por algunos segundos antes de asentir.

—Sí, el hijo de Giovanny podría ofrecer muchas cosas que _podrían _hacer feliz a Misty. Lamentablemente ella jamás aceptará al chico.

Aurora retorció las manos, estrujando un pañuelo con clara frustración ante la obstinación de su marido.

—Estoy segura de que podemos hacerla razonar, si juntos...

El sonido del bastón del hombre resonó en el suelo cuando éste lo empleó para erguirse, calló de inmediato las palabras de la mujer.

—Nada de lo que digamos forzará a Misty a entregar su corazón a este chico, Aurora. No cuando su corazón ya le pertenece a...

La mujer no pudo evitar alzarse en protesta.

—¡Absolutamente no, lo prohíbo! Si este mocoso le pone una sola mano encima a mi pequeña, voy a retorcer su cuello hasta...

—¡Aurora, basta! Escúchate mujer. Eres tan impulsiva e impaciente como la hija a la que tanto reprehendes por ello. No hablaba del chico, es obvio que no existe más que amistad entre ellos. No, Aurora. El corazón de Misty le pertenece a su profesión. Y en todo caso, si algo llegara a suceder entre ellos, es nuestra hija la que tomará esa decisión.

—Pero, Kawa...

Dicho eso, el hombre alzó la mano, tomó el control y encendió la pantalla nuevamente, dejando ver a la mujer el rostro sonriente y brillante de Misty capturado en el momento gracias a la pausa en la reproducción. El hombre luego arrojó el control hacia las manos de su esposa, que sorprendida soltó el maltratado pañuelo para sujetar el aparato.

—Te recomiendo que mires su rostro y te grabes esa expresión, Aurora, porque si quieres continuar con ésto, te aseguro que esta grabación será el único lugar donde podrás verla sonreír de esta manera.

Dicho eso Kawa salió de la habitación dejando a su mujer sola por completo, observando la inmensa pantalla ante ella, antes de desplomarse de nuevo sobre la espalda de su asiento. Completamente agotada y derrotada.

**XxX**

—¡**M**ientes!

El veneno en la voz de Daisy al escuchar lo que Brock le había revelado contrastaba enormemente con la apariencia inmaculada de la mujer, mas el joven adulto no se inmutó ante la severidad con la cual la chica le estaba observando.

—Ambos sabemos que los rumores tienen mucho de cierto, Daisy...

Un puño golpeó la superficie del escritorio, callando a Brock en el acto con su eco. Ante él estaba una encolerizada mujer que al igual que él, contaba con la misma vendetta. Intentó sujetar su puño en un gesto de amabilidad, pero Daisy retiró su mano de inmediato impidiendo que la tocase.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, buscando alguna señal de titubeo o falsedad. La rubia fue la primera en flaquear.

—¡Esto lo cambia todo, Brock! Tendré que incrementar mi régimen si quiero proteger a mi familia si lo que dices es cierto.

El moreno ignoró el hecho de que la rubia estaba masajeando su enrojecido puño, mientras centraba su vista en dirección de algunos papeles en el escritorio.

Brock asintió.

—Es por eso que dejé a mis más poderosas criaturas con mi familia. Allí serán más útiles en el peor de los casos.

Ella lo miró por algunos segundos, calculando el riesgo antes de agregar,

—Tenemos que decirle a mi padre, Brock. No podemos dejarlo fuera de una información tan importante como ésta. Si lo que dices es cierto, es muy posible que industrias Waterflower esté igual de comprometida. Es decir, ¿cómo no sospechar de ello? Cuando la liga Pokémon y las industrias Silph están bajo la sospecha de haber sido infiltradas por el equipo Rocket.

Brock guardó silencio, no había palabras que mediar luego de lo dicho. Asintió a sabiendas de que le gustase o no, debía conseguir aliados en caso de que la peor de las eventualidades llegase a ocurrir. Frustrado, llevó su mano al puente de su nariz, intentando apaciguar el dolor de cabeza que ya se cimentaba en él.

Habían apenas transcurrido cuatro décadas desde la última guerra que asoló la región Kanto. En esos momentos, gracias al equipo Rocket, parecía que las tensiones lentamente se estaban elevando hasta el punto en que quizás varias facciones se estuvieran preparando para lo peor.

Él, siendo un pacifista de corazón, esperaba que todo ésto no fuese más que rumores desafortunados. Desgraciadamente, la parte de sí que era realista le arruinaba el deseo con la cruda realidad de que de no ser cuidadosos. Tarde o temprano habría un conflicto entre dos facciones cuyas ideologías simplemente no podían sobrevivir bajo el yugo de la otra.

**XxX**

**A**sh miraba con algo cercano al fastidio a la caricatura en la pantalla repetir constantemente los caracteres '_llamando...', _que tintineaban una y otra vez, mientras esperaba que le atendieran al otro lado de la línea. Había recibido un correo del profesor pidiéndole que se contactase con él lo más pronto que fuera posible. Sospechaba que no era más que otro chequeo por su bienestar que el hombre realizaba en encargo de su madre.

Tras tintinear dos veces más, la pantalla se iluminó a todo color dejándolo ver el rostro agotado del mismísimo Samuel Oak en toda su gloria. Podía ver un rastro de saliva en su mejilla indicándole que de nuevo el hombre se había quedado dormido en el trabajo, una ocurrencia en lo absoluto normal en cuando de Oak se trataba.

—¡Oh, hola, Ash! Veo que leíste mi mensaje en tu Pokedex.

El moreno asintió,

—Respondí tan pronto me fue posible profesor, estos últimos dos días han sido bastante agitados y no me han dejado tiempo para mucho salvo que para descansar.

Samuel murmuró o al menos intentó exclamar algo, pero el pañuelo que empleaba para limpiarse el rostro de su saliva opacó el sonido por completo. Sin embargo una vez terminó de asearse, repitió.

—Oh, vaya, parece que tu carrera ha sido muy tempestuosa, jovencito. Pero no dudo que no sea algo con lo que no puedas lidiar. Después de todo te entrenó uno de los mejores.

Ash sonrió ante el comentario, era raro escuchar al profesor pronunciar tal cosa debido a que a menudo el hombre era recatado y modesto. No obstante con él y con Gary era obvio para todos en el pueblo que guardaba un cariño fraternal que a menudo solía expresar cuando podía. Esta siendo una de esas ocasiones.

—No lo sé, lo que ocurrió no fue en lo absoluto algo para los que nos entrenó, profesor.

Eso parecía llamar la atención del sexagenario, que alzó una ceja y dejó que su postura relajada se tensara ligeramente. Al ver esto Ash de inmediato intentó detenerlo antes de que esta llamada se transformara en otra charla incómoda sobre responsabilidad.

—¡Oh, no, profesor! No tiene por qué preocuparse. Fue sólo un problema familiar que nos tomó por sorpresa, pero ya todo está solucionado y mire... — dicho eso, Ash procedió a mostrarle la medalla cascada con tal de desviar la conversación a un terreno menos conflictivo.

Samuel abrió los ojos ligeramente, incluso acercándose a la pantalla de tal forma que pareciera como si desease ver más de cerca el pequeño pero valioso objeto. Una vez satisfecho con su vistazo, sonrió de oreja a oreja y exclamó alegre.

—¡Felicitaciones, Ash! Me alegra mucho saber que has avanzado tanto en tu carrera. Claro, algo más lento que Gary, pero eso es entendible comprendiendo la gran diferencia entre los métodos de transporte, pero en todo caso vas por muy buen camino.

El moreno asintió, no guardando rencor por el comentario al respecto de la ventaja que Gary poseía en estos momentos en su contra. Lo que contaba era el llegar hasta el final, no el método que empleabas para hacerlo. Sonrió, luego soltó una pequeña carcajada al darse cuenta de cómo estaba pensando, interrumpiendo la charla que el profesor le estaba dando sobre sus días como entrenador.

Viendo lo que había hecho, masajeó su nuca en vergüenza con su mano derecha.

—¡Lo siento, Profesor! Es sólo que estaba pensando y sonó a algo muy similar a lo que Lucario habría dicho...

El profesor asintió, comprendiendo de inmediato a qué en específico se refería el joven, era bien conocida la costumbre de Lucario de tornar todo en una lección. Era normal que luego de algún tiempo a su lado pensaras una o dos veces como el cánido.

—No hay problema, Ash, comprendo cómo suele ser. Pero ahora que mencionas a Lucario, te contacté para poder dialogar la posibilidad de que acompañe a Gary por un tiempo. Me preocupa que estar todos los días rodeado de sus... ¡argh! ¿A quién trato de engañar? Todos sabemos que mi nieto está rodeado por...

—Profesor...

—No puedo creer la suerte que tiene ese pequeño desconsiderado, en mi época las mujeres no permitían la idea de un harem...

—¡Profesor!

—¡Si tan sólo fuera cuarenta y cinco años más joven! Así les demostraría a todas esas chicas quién es el mejor de la familia Oak...

—¿Profesor? ¡profesor! Por favor, deténgase...

—¿Eh? Oh, lo siento, Ash. De nuevo me he dejado llevar por mi entusiasmo. Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso... ejem. En todo caso, me gustaría saber si es posible el que Lucario acompañe por algunas semanas a mi nieto.

Ash asintió, sabía que Lucario era tan importante en la vida de Gary como lo era en la suya. Cierto, no deseaba en lo absoluto el separarse de él, pero era también injusto para Lucario y para Gary impedirlo.

—¡No veo porqué no, Profesor! Apenas termine la conversación lo hablaré con Lucario y veremos cuándo y cómo nos encontramos con Gary para realizar el cambio. ¿Supongo que debo transferir el permiso de porte de Lucario al Pokedex de Gary, no?

—En su momento, sí. Es necesario, para hacerlo debes...

**XxX**

**A**l día siguiente, Ash estaba de nuevo en la limusina rumbo en dirección de la mansión Yawa. Aunque en esta oportunidad su acompañante en vez de Daisy era Misty, quien no dejaba de darle direcciones de cómo debía comportarse ante su padre.

—Y más te vale ser educado, Ketchum. Mi padre es un hombre muy estricto, lo menos que puedes hacer es dar lo mejor que tengas.

—¡Por Mew, Misty! Por sexta vez, lo sé. No tienes por qué repetirlo de nuevo.

Lucario alzó su pata entre ellos cuando vio que la respuesta del moreno no hizo más que incitar a la ya de por sí nerviosa pelirroja.

—_Puedes estar en paz, Misty. Te aseguro que Ash se comportará como todo un caballero. Me aseguraré de ello._

El comentario parecía finalmente calmar a la joven lo suficiente como para recostar su espalda en el espaldar del asiento, dejándose caer un poco en el mismo. Una vez se detuvo dejó salir un largo y sufrido suspiro. Ash intentó hacer lo mismo, pero tener a Pikachu en su regazo disfrutando nuevamente de caricias sobre su lomo le impedía el imitar a su amiga a la perfección.

Brock, quien estaba leyendo el periódico desde que ambos chicos comenzaron a discutir, finalmente bajó su ejemplar y comentó.

—Tranquila Misty, sabemos cuán importante es para ti que todo salga bien.

Misty alzó ambas manos y comenzó a masajear su sien, creando pequeños círculos con la punta de sus dedos.

—No sabes cuánto, Brock. Las cosas con mi madre están muy tensas últimamente y me temo que mi carrera pende de un hilo si no logro conseguir el apoyo de mi padre en esto. Yo...

Desgraciadamente cualquier cosa que la chica fuera a comentar se detuvo, al mismo tiempo que notó que el auto había llegado a su destino. Todos miraron en dirección de la inmensa estructura, viendo que Daisy y sus hermanas esperaban muy calmas a que todos se bajasen del vehículo. Una vez hecho esto, Misty preguntó.

—¿Por qué están aquí?

Daisy, como siempre la líder del grupo de hermanas fue la que habló por ellas.

—Lamento informarte hermana que mi padre desea ver a Ash, solo. Exceptuando a sus Pokémon claro.

La rubia miró en dirección de Lucario y Pikachu, sonriendo y saludando con su mano a las criaturas antes de mirar a la pelirroja a punto de estallar.

—No es negociable, Misty. Han sido órdenes específicas de padre. Por otro lado, tú y yo debemos hablar seriamente sobre tu carrera. Y me temo que dicha plática se llevará un par de horas gracias al papeleo.

Brock alzó la mano ligeramente antes de preguntar.

—¿Qué hay conmigo?

Daisy miró en su dirección antes de comentar, ignorando la farfulla de sus dos hermanas a su espalda ante la presencia de quien fue en otrora uno de sus muchos admiradores.

—Tú vienes con nosotras, sabes muy bien que no eres bien recibido en nuestro hogar por nuestros padres. Lo mejor será es que nos acompañes hasta que todo este asunto esté zanjado —.

Dicho esto, miró en dirección de Ash y le señaló en dirección de Bernardo, quien lo esperaba justo al lado de un pequeño vehículo eléctrico de golf.

—¡Ash! Bernardo te llevará cuanto antes a tu reunión, apresúrate. Si hay algo que enoje a nuestro padre es la impuntualidad.

Tras darle un par de miradas a sus amigos, Ash no tuvo otra opción que separarse de ellos, siendo seguido de cerca por Lucario y por Pikachu, quien pronto lo adelantó y subió al pequeño auto mientras saludaba a Bernardo con su pata delantera.

Ocho minutos luego, Ash se encontraba dentro de una inmensa habitación de oficina, rodeado de papeles, computadoras, peceras y varias placas colgadas sobre la pared, al igual que muchas fotografías de distintas clases de animales comunes de los cuales Ash sólo había oído o leído al respecto. El asiento al que fue dirigido era rígido y por sobretodo incómodo, Lucario por otra parte se encontraba de pie justo detrás suyo, mientras que Pikachu observaba atentamente a los peces nadar de un lado a otro en las peceras.

Al menos hasta que la puerta se abrió y apareciera el padre de Misty, como siempre imponente con su gran porte y su rostro aparentemente de piedra. Tanto Ash como Lucario notaron de inmediato que entró sin escolta a diferencia de su esposa. Pero más que nada, ambos habían escuchado el claro sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras de él y luego ser asegurada.

Era obvio que el hombre no pensaba dejarlos marchar de ahí sin obtener lo que deseaba, Lo cual de inmediato colocó en alerta al moreno, mientras lo veía caminar hasta el asiento que estaba justo al frente del suyo propio, obviamente más mullido y cómodo que aquél en el que ahora se encontraba.

Una vez tomó asiento, Ash pudo notar que el hombre se sentó con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y con el bastón firmemente entre ellas, mientras era sostenido por sus dos manos.

—Puedo ver que ambos somos el mismo tipo de hombre, señor Ketchum. Que odiamos la redundancia innecesaria y la palabrería, así que iré directo al grano.

De inmediato notaron la ausencia de saludo cordial o de tono afable y colecto en la voz del hombre. El trío de inmediato asintieron casi al unísono, notando la seriedad de la charla por venir.

El hombre se inclinó ligeramente hacia el frente, su mirada puesta en la de Ash, sosteniéndola por algunos segundos antes de comentar.

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones para con mi hija, Ketchum? Hace un mes no sabía nada en lo absoluto de tu existencia. Y ahora, de la nada soy informado que mi hija insiste fervientemente el proseguir su viaje en tu compañía. Por lo que me veo en la incómoda posición de no sólo saber qué tipo de relación tienes con mi pequeña, sino también saber qué tipo de metas tienes para el futuro. además de claro, entender por qué un entrenador con tan poco tiempo y renombre como tú es acompañado por una especie no nativa de nuestra región...

Las preguntas tomaron desprevenido al moreno por algunos segundos, habiendo esperado otro tipo de conversación en este momento. Sin embargo el joven entrenador no dudó en contestar.

—¡Somos amigos, señor! Hemos pasado por mucho en el poco tiempo que nos hemos conocido y hemos aprendido a disfrutar la compañía del otro. Mis planes para el futuro son algo privados. Y estoy seguro que al igual que su esposa, sabe exactamente por qué se me permite viajar con Lucario a pesar de mi inexperiencia.

Kawa observó fijamente al joven por algunos segundos, asintiendo ante lo que había escuchado.

—Estoy al tanto de que las acciones de mi esposa han sido excesivas, e innecesarias. No puedo negarlo, pero tampoco están injustificadas. Ésta no es la primera vez que alguien se acerca a mis hijas fingiendo ser el mejor de los amigos sólo para obtener un beneficio personal de dicha relación. Así que, por favor para no repetirme a mí mismo, volveré a preguntar exactamente lo mismo.

Lucario pudo ver que Ash estaba perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia, pero antes de que pudiese comentar algo para prevenir un desastre, el chico agregó.

—Pienso ser el mejor en mi carrera. Mejor que nadie más.

El hombre alzó una ceja ante el comentario, sobre todo al ver el ligero gesto de sorpresa que el cánido y el roedor expresaron al escuchar dicho comentario.

—No eres el primero en perseguir dicho objetivo, tampoco serás el último.

Ash observó a Kawa directamente a los ojos sin titubear por un segundo.

—Le aseguro que estoy al tanto de ello. Sin embargo ser el mejor Maestro Pokémon que jamás haya existido es y seguirá siendo mi meta sin importar lo que ocurra o los obstáculos que enfrente.

Kawa cerró los ojos una vez escuchó las palabras del chico, el hombre parecía ponderarlas seriamente antes de asentir.

—¿Y Lucario?

Ash bufó resignado antes de responder.

—Es de mi madre, me acompaña en mis viajes como guía moral y como entrenador ocasional.

Kawa asintió una última vez antes de comentar.

—Te felicito, muchacho, tienes una meta envidiable. Tienes potencial, pero te falta mucho para llegar a tu objetivo. Demasiado diría yo. Me satisface que estés al tanto de la dificultad de tal sueño. En especial que estés dispuesto a seguir adelante a pesar de las contrariedades. Admiro eso en un hombre. Pero me temo que no es suficiente...

El fuerte sacudir del bastón sobre el piso logró detener en seco la protesta del moreno y de sus Pokémon.

—Como decía, me temo que no es suficiente como para permitirte acompañar a mi hija. Mucho menos protegerla o ayudarla en todo caso. Vi la grabación de la pelea entre ambos y, si bien debo admitir estoy impresionado con tus habilidades y las de tus monstruos, lamento decir que igual es insuficiente para satisfacerme. En estos momentos, en cuestión de poder eres el elemento más débil del grupo. Tu carrera apenas está iniciando, tu falta de experiencia puede a la larga exigir un precio que me niego rotundamente a pagar.

—_Entonces mi presencia puede aliviar sus dudas, señor Yawa. Mi nivel es suficiente como para librar los de cualquier eventualidad no prevista._

El hombre miró en dirección de Lucario, antes de comentar.

—Tu poder es de respeto. Lucario, pero insuficiente en este caso. Mi familia tiene enemigos de gran poder que tarde o temprano pueden intentar o no un movimiento en contra de mis hijas, para llegar a mi persona y la posición que poseo. Hasta ahora hemos logrado mantenerlos a raya gracias a que mis hijas han permanecido constantemente en Cerulean. Pero ahora que Misty insiste en salir de la protección que siempre le hemos ofrecido, necesito algo más que un Pokémon de nivel medio... necesito un sacrificio.

Todos los escuchas de inmediato se colocaron en alerta ante lo dicho. Lucario tomó inmediatamente una posición defensiva frente a Ash, mientras que las mejillas de Pikachu dejaron escapar un par de chispas en el proceso. Kawa no parecía tan siquiera reaccionar ante ello, sus ojos firmemente posados en Lucario o más precisamente Ash, quien ahora lo miraba desde atrás del cánido con una mirada desafiante y una mano ligeramente posada sobre su cinto magnético.

El empresario continuó,

— En nueve meses ocurrirá lo que todo entrenador en Kanto espera con ansias: La prueba por la cual se reafirman o terminan los sueños, el campeonato. Estoy seguro que un joven como tú con tus... metas y expectativas, está muy al tanto de este evento y lo que representa.

Ash dio dos pasos hacia adelante, ignorando la ligera advertencia de Lucario en el proceso. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los del empresario.

Kawa pudo ver por qué su hija podía o no estar atraída por el chico, era claro que la fuerza en su mirada y el fuego de su convicción podrían tomar desprevenidos a cualquiera. No obstante no era el primer chico con un gran sueño y el impulso para hacerlo que se cruzaba en su camino.

—¿Qué hay con el torneo?

El hombre asintió, y al igual que sus invitados, se alzó sobre sus pies con ayuda de su bastón y para la sorpresa de todos procedió a caminar en dirección de Ash. Deteniéndose justo al frente del chico.

—Si quieres que permita que mi hija viaje contigo, exijo que sacrifiques un mes completo de tu itinerario para entrenar conmigo hasta que esté satisfecho que tu habilidad es suficiente como para no poner en riesgo mi más preciado tesoro.

—_¿Y qué sucede si no acepta?_

—Entonces se marcharán de aquí y no volverán a ver a Misty en sus vidas.

—¡Acepto!

Kawa miró al chico una vez escuchó su voz, sus ojos parecían incluso casi brillar de una ligera tonalidad rojiza que quizás no era más que un truco de su imaginación.

—No será fácil chico, haré todo lo posible por romper tu voluntad y la de tus criaturas hasta que renuncies o esté satisfecho de los resultados. No habrá vuelta atrás.

Ash asintió antes de comentar.

— No pienso dejar a un amigo atrás, señor. Nunca lo he hecho, y no empezaré ahora.

El empresario sonrió, completamente satisfecho con lo visto.

—Más te vale, niño. Porque te puedo asegurar que a partir de hoy, habrás rogado jamás haber nacido.

Lucario no pudo evitar sentir que habían firmado un pacto con un demonio una vez vio la ligera sonrisa emerger de los labios del empresario.

**Continuará**

**En el siguiente capítulo saldremos de Cerulean, eso lo prometo. Ahora, un detalle que se me olvidó comentar en el capítulo pasado. **

**He sido flameado sin discreción alguna por un lector que al parecer me acusa de robarle la idea a otro usuario del Fandom en español. La historia a la que supuestamente le robo la trama se llama Reescrito. Y el autor es The chaos writer. Cabe decir que me contacté con el usuario y le informé de dicho acontecimiento. En especial por que el usuario anónimo amenazó con denunciar mi historia por plagio. Algo que efectivamente puede realizarse como anónimo. **

**Ambos hemos llegado al acuerdo de que el lector estaba en lo errado, la trama del viaje en el tiempo y el envolvimiento de Arceus es bastante común. (Además de lógico), así que vimos infundadas las acusaciones. Recibí una flama por cada capítulo, una más ofensiva que la otra, eliminé la gran mayoría, pero dejé dos como recordatorio. Más que nada por que es una prueba de que así como hay gente que le agrada mi historia, hay otras que obviamente no piensan lo mismo. Las habría dejado todas si su lenguaje no hubiera sido tan ofensivo. **

**Ahora, datos de la Historia como siempre dejo en las notas de autor. **

**El traje de baño de Misty es el mismo que usa en la si mal no me equivoco, cuarta o quinta generación. Me encantó su diseño la verdad. En especial lo mucho que la habían hecho madurar. (Junto con todos, que ahora tienen dieciséis en vez de diez en la quinta generación). **

**La escena del Shellder la extraje directamente del manga, siempre me pareció graciosa. **

_**En los juegos los gimnasios son mucho más que un lugar donde el retador se enfrenta contra el líder. Algo que conservé en esta adaptación, este es un mundo donde la profesión es menos flexible **__**que en el Anime. Hay reglas y requerimientos exigentes que deben cumplirse para pasar de nivel. Por lo que cada gimnasio en esta historia tendrá los mismos retos y dificultades que los del juego. **_

**También estoy tomando seriamente el paso del tiempo, algo que el anime decidió ignorar luego de la salida de Takeshi Shudo de la dirección de la serie. Es decir, no solo Ash ha crecido, sino que también tiene un tiempo límite para alcanzar los requerimientos del campeonato si desea participar en él. Por lo que muchas aventuras del Anime o capturas de algunos Pokémon quedarán "tras bambalinas", se harán referencias a ellas, pero no tendrán capítulos enteros dedicados a ellos. Con esto intento hacer más manejable la inmensa cantidad de capítulos que debo adaptar y procesar para hacer una historia al menos fiel a la animación, el juego y el manga. **

**Tomaré chistes o escenas del juego y las parodiaré en la historia. Así que constantemente esperen alguna u otra. Del manga solo tomo la agresividad, el realismo y algunas cosas, no tomaré su trama por que difiere demasiado de la del anime. Quiero hacer algo más cercano a un Pokémon tomado en serio y para un público mucho más maduro. **

**Con respecto al romance, lamento informarles que esta historia no se centrará en romance alguno. Con el tiempo puede que hayan una escena o dos de esta índole. Pero esto es más una historia de fantasía y aventuras que una enfocada exclusivamente en romance. En la vida hay mucho más que solo enamorarse, y pienso explorar todos los aspectos de ella en este mundo. **


	18. Toda acción genera una reacción

**M**isty finalmente cerró su mochila luego de una larga y tediosa revisión con tal de asegurarse de que tuviese todo lo que necesitaba a mano y empaquetado. Llevó su mano a su frente y con una firme pasada, se libró de las pequeñas gotas de sudor que amenazaban con caer sobre sus ojos.

Sonrió al ver que gracias a la información sobre las Pokébolas, había podido traer consigo una gran cantidad de objetos y aditamentos que anteriormente le hubieran sido imposibles de portar, a menos que tuviese un auto propio. Algo que a pesar de su posición privilegiada en la vida, siempre consideró innecesario al poder emplear sus propios medios para desplazarse de un lugar a otro.

La pelirroja observó con algo cercano a nostalgia los recovecos de su habitación en el gimnasio Cerulean, por años ése había sido su verdadero hogar, ese que ella había procurado por su propia mano y que hasta el detalle más pequeño del mismo había sido puesto allí por ella y nadie más.

Ése era su santuario, su refugio, su todo por tantos años. Y en ese momento, luego de tanto tiempo finalmente era hora de partir y más triste aún, de no regresar.

La habitación estaba casi tan vacía y estéril como las habitaciones en los centros Pokémon. Contaba con una mesa de noche, una cama y otras nimiedades comunes en todo cuarto. Los afiches que anteriormente adornaban las paredes, al igual que los demás adornos que ella procuró con los años, simplemente ya no estaban donde solían estar, haciéndole observar la habitación con otro tono que nunca creyó vería.

Ya no invitaba a sus adentros como antes, de hecho parecía no recibirla tan bien ahora que había sido desprovista de todos esos recuerdos, que en su momento le dieron carácter y forma.

Se sentó en la cama, ambas manos sujetando la otra en medio de sus piernas a la altura de sus rodillas. Un hábito que había heredado de su madre cuando estaba nerviosa y no quería demostrarlo.

Hacía un mes desde aquel fatídico día en que su padre decidió exigirle a Ash que permaneciera bajo su yugo. Un mes desde que su hermana le informó que había sido destituida de su cargo como líder de gimnasio, un mes donde su vida había sido simplemente destruida al punto de que por segundos, creía morir luego de escuchar a Daisy.

Fue Brock de todas las personas quien saltó a ayudarle en su momento más bajo. El hombre procedió a explicarle las razones por las cuales Misty debía dimitir del gimnasio, para evitar problemas legales con la liga. Era evidente que el líder de gimnasio no podía estar viajando por allí y por allá, y cumplir sus labores como líder al mismo tiempo. Era simplemente imposible, además de irresponsable.

Por lo que si Misty realmente deseaba continuar su viaje, dimitir era la opción más viable, además de la única excusa por la cual la liga no sancionaría al gimnasio, para luego tomar posesión del mismo y asignar otro entrenador que se encargase de las instalaciones.

Misty ya estaba al tanto de que ése era un procedimiento normal, de hecho siempre lo supo. Pero había una gran distancia entre saberlo y experimentarlo.

Sabía que si a uno le herían con un arma, le dolería. Era lógica simple y no se necesitaba experimentarlo para llegar a esa conclusión, pero si se sufre la desgracia de hacerlo, se termina descubriendo que la realidad del momento es mucho peor que cualquier cosa que se pudiera imaginar.

Misty miró fijamente sus manos, ignorando que, a pesar de que gran parte de sí misma se sentía culpable por abandonar a sus hermanas, en realidad estaba feliz, extasiada por la posibilidad de escapar de la gran jaula en la que el gimnasio se había convertido.

No era como sus hermanas, que disfrutaban las comodidades que la familia les otorgaba. Ella sabía que simplemente jamás se llevaría bien con ese tipo de vida pero, más importante aún, ahora sabía que a pesar de que no compartían gustos y, sus hermanas estaban dispuestas a apoyarla en lo que fuera que deseara conseguir en ese viaje. El simple hecho de que todas se hubiesen opuesto a su madre para apoyarle, valía mucho más para ella que el oro.

Frunció el ceño con tristeza al recordar su madre. La última conversación que habían tenido fue tensa, carente de afección y distante. Era obvio que verla partir la estaba hiriendo profundamente, pero si bien Misty amaba a su madre y sabía que ella también la amaba con la misma intensidad, simplemente en eso no daría su brazo a torcer. Por lo que, le gustase o no a Aurora Yawa, Misty se marcharía sin haber adquirido un apellido y un esposo.

Se levantó decidida a dejar su pasado atrás, donde debía estar. Jamás olvidaría lo que la había traído hasta ahí, pero no dejaría que siguiera marcando su presente y predestinándole un futuro. Desde ese momento en adelante, su única meta era la de ser la mejor maestra de Pokémon acuáticos que jamás hubiera existido. Incluso mejor que la grandiosa Lorelei.

Tomó el bolso y lo puso sobre su hombro, notando para su alivio que el peso había disminuido considerablemente gracias a que la mayoría de sus cosas estaban en Pokébolas. Miró en dirección del espejo de la habitación, observándose atentamente una última vez con tal de asegurarse que estaba lista para el mundo exterior.

Contaba con un top de algodón negro que sus hermanas insistentemente comentaban parecía un sostén deportivo. Sobre él tenía una chaqueta de jean manga larga, lo suficientemente corta en el torso como para dejar todo su estómago y espalda descubiertos, justo como su camiseta amarilla. En vez del pequeño short de jean, en ese momento portaba un pantalón del mismo material con la única diferencia de que el pie izquierdo del mismo había sido arrancado, dejando una extraña mezcla de un pantalón largo de un lado y unos cómodos shorts del otro.

Su cabello estaba suelto, pero eso lo remedió rápidamente con un habilidoso movimiento de sus manos, dejando así la coleta lateral, por la que era tan reconocida en este lugar. Sonrió y giró sobre sus zapatillas usuales antes de salir por la puerta en una triunfal marcha final.

Abrió y cerró la puerta sin mirar hacia atrás, el futuro le aguardaba y por primera vez en muchos años, volvía a sentir esa pasión que tanto tiempo atrás había olvidado. Mientras caminaba ignoró a los colaboradores que constantemente farfullaban en voz baja sobre su despido. Le pareció incluso casi ridículo que tan rápido se habían volteado los admiradores '_hasta el final_', a seres que obviamente estaban disfrutando de su 'caída', como algunos de los miembros más vociferantes habían comentado luego de que Daisy fuera proclamada la líder absoluta.

No le importaban sus opiniones, por años nunca lo había hecho. Por ello su desaprobación y _lástima _no hacían más que irritarle más que cualquier otra reacción. No obstante, cruzó palabras con aquellos que sí habían desarrollado una relación amigable con ella, y saludó y se despidió de aquellos que se habían tomado la molestia de hacerlo.

Emergió en la recepción gracias al uso de los pasillos para empleados, notando que al menos tres entrenadores alzaron la vista en su dirección, esperando que fuese su turno y ella los sacara de la aburrida espera. Pero con una sonrisa y un _'lo siento'_, estaba finalmente libre de salir del lugar, notando que afuera se encontraban Brock y sus hermanas, esperándola mientras conversaban entre ellos.

Brock portaba un pantalón marrón al igual que una camiseta naranja y un chaleco verde. Su gran bolso de viajero estaba firmemente alojado en su espalda. Una vez todos escucharon el sonido de las puertas automáticas abrirse para ella, voltearon y para su sorpresa sonrieron de forma cómplice, como si hubiesen estado discutiendo algo en específico sobre ella.

—¡Vaya, hermanita! Seguro te tomaste tu tiempo para lucir hermosa. ¿Segura que no hay algo que quieras decirnos?

Lily, la culpable de tal comentario, parecía estar sonriendo como el gato que capturó su presa. Violeta tenía sus manos sobre su boca, intentando ocultar en vano una escueta carcajada. Misty bufó ante la insinuación, desde hacía más de un mes habían estado tomándole el pelo con respecto a su constante insistencia de ver o contactarse con Ash.

Al parecer, una chica no podía preocuparse por su amigo sin que hubiese un motivo ulterior en sus acciones.

Pero antes de que desatara su irascible personalidad sobre ellas, Daisy le interrumpió.

—Dejando a un lado los comentarios de nuestras hermanas, Misty, te ves preciosa. Algo salvaje para mi gusto, pero igual te ves deslumbrante.

La pelirroja sonrió ante lo dicho, era obvio que su estilo de vestimenta era muy opuesto al de sus hermanas, que preferían algo mucho más femenino y menos agresivo que lo que ella usualmente vestía. Por lo que escuchar un halago por parte de su hermana mayor en su elección de ropas, si bien no raro, siempre era bien recibido.

—¡Gracias, Daisy! Ahora, ¿Donde está Ash? ¡No podemos iniciar el viaje sin él!

Misty de inmediato supo que se había hundido sola al verlos a todos sonreír ante su comentario, podía incluso sentir sus mejillas enrojeciéndose con cada segundo que pasaba.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Mew! ¡Es sólo un amigo! ¡Uno que si mal no recuerdo, estuvo bajo la merced de padre por todo un mes! Tengo derecho a estar preocupada.

Pudo notar que sus tres hermanas al igual que Brock, respingaron al recordar por qué exactamente el chico no había estado en contacto con ellas. No obstante, a pesar de la preocupación, sus hermanas siempre encontraban algo con qué avergonzarla.

—¡Lo sabemos! Pero Ash no es el único amigo que se encuentra bajo los cuidados de nuestro padre, Misty. Y en todas las veces que hoy has hecho la misma pregunta, en ninguna haz incluido a Pikachu o a Lucario.

Misty arrojó una mirada de traición a Brock al escuchar y procesar su comentario, pero toda respuesta se esfumó de su boca al ver a Ash, Lucario y Pikachu acercarse al gimnasio, en lo que parecía ser un trote suave. Su mirada atenta, al igual que su boca ligeramente abierta ante la sorpresa por lo que veía, llamaron la atención de todos los presentes.

Ash parecía estar no sólo en buen estado, sino incluso más contento que nunca. Pikachu estaba como siempre encima del sujeto, en este caso sujetándose firmemente de la cabeza del chico mientras este trotaba los últimos metros hasta la congregación.

Misty a pesar de tener su vista fija en sus recién llegados amigos, pudo escuchar e incluso _sentir _el suspiro colectivo de alivio emanar de todos los presentes al ver al chico sano y salvo. Era obvio que no sólo ella había estado preocupada por lo que pudo o no haber vivido en manos de su padre.

Misty sonrió y comenzó a caminar en su dirección, realmente alegre de volverlo a ver, luego de tanto tiempo separados a la fuerza. Era extraño que confiara y extrañase tanto a ese chico luego de tan poco tiempo conociéndose mutuamente. Pero el hecho de que ambos se hubiesen salvado la vida mutuamente en pleno campo de batalla parecía haber creado un lazo que para bien o para mal estaba allí.

La pelirroja de inmediato notó que el chico portaba sus pantalones de jean usuales, algo maltrechos pero aun útiles, al igual que su camisa azul con mangas blancas cortas. Su cabeza estaba desnuda, salvo por la presencia de Pikachu que de inmediato saltó hacia los brazos de la chica vociferando '_pikachu-pi'_,como siempre lo hacía cuando deseaba llamar su atención.

—¡Pikachu! Me alegra mucho que estés bien. Es un gusto volverlos a ver sanos y salvos, chicos.

—_El gusto es nuestro__,__ Misty__.__ Es un gusto verlos a todos luego de tanto._

Lucario alzó su pata en dirección del grupo, al mismo tiempo que su poder psíquico era empleado para facilitar la comunicación.

Ash asintió, mientras hurgaba en su bolso por algo.

—Sí, no puedo creer lo largo que puede ser todo un mes... En especial bajo el yugo del señor Yawa.

El chico sonrió y de inmediato sacó de su bolso su gorra oficial de la liga, rápidamente se la colocó en la cabeza ya que en ese momento no tenía a un monstruo alojado en ella.

Daisy estuvo a punto de preguntar al respecto del entrenamiento que había recibido, cuando las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron y de ellas emergió un fastidiado ayudante, que rápidamente dio a entender su frustración.

—¡Señorita Daisy! Por favor, necesitamos que acuda a enfrentar a los entrenadores, sus constantes lloriqueos y quejidos sobre no ser recibidos me están causando un dolor de cabeza del tamaño de la región Kanto.

La rubia suspiró, sabiendo que no podría seguir indultando a sus hermanas por ese comportamiento irresponsable. Había deberes que cumplir y lamentablemente no parecían detenerse ni siquiera por una despedida familiar.

—¡Ya voy, Sousuke! Sólo déjame despedirme de mi hermana. Mientras tanto, por favor prepara el campo para una batalla de tres contra tres. Y alista a Gyaradous, Kingdra y Cloister para la batalla.

El chico asintió y luego de eso, partió de inmediato hacia dentro de las instalaciones, mientras que Misty silbaba en apreciación a la elección de la rubia.

—¿Alguna razón en particular para demoler a estos retadores, hermana?

Daisy sonrió ante la pregunta de la pelirroja, antes de acercarse a ella y abrazarla fuertemente por algunos segundos, antes de separarse y colocar sus brazos en cada hombro de la chica.

—Sólo les mostraré un poco de la frustración que siento por haberme forzado a acortar mi despedida. Deseaba pasar más tiempo contigo antes que te marcharas, pero alas, la vida parece tener otras ideas.

Tanto Lily como Violeta de inmediato se unieron al abrazo grupal, todas despidiéndose de la chica y sus amigos antes de dirigirse cada una a sus respectivas obligaciones.

—O sea, mantente en contacto hermanita. No seas una desconocida.

Al final tras muchas despedidas, el trío de mujeres simplemente desapareció en las instalaciones del gimnasio, dejando así al grupo partir en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad. En el camino fueron charlando sobre lo que habían vivido en este último mes.

—Y entonces, el idiota intenta negarnos que tiene algo que ver con el robo. ¡Quiero decir! Está parado justo detrás de la escena del crimen y, para empeorar las cosas, está usando el uniforme del equipo Rocket a plena luz del día. Después de que lo derrotásemos, fácilmente debo añadir, el hombre esperaba que lo dejásemos ir. No, en serio esperaba que lo dejásemos marcharse caminando de la batalla como si no hubiera entrado en propiedad privada, destrozado una pared y evadido a la policía escondiéndose en el patio trasero de la misma casa que robó.

Ash y los monstruos observaban a Misty estupefactos, ninguno creyendo lo que escuchaban.

—¿Bromeas, verdad? ¡Quiero decir, tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Cómo es que evadieron a la policía por tanto tiempo?

La pelirroja alzó las manos con exasperación al escucharlo comentar.

—¡Lo sé! ¿Puedes creer que la policía aún estaba dentro de la casa agredida entrevistando a los dueños sobre lo ocurrido? ¡Simplemente no sabía si reír o llorar! Por un lado tenemos a un ladrón lo suficientemente estúpido como para ser realmente del equipo Rocket y por el otro, tenemos a un cuerpo policial repleto de tarados que, por alguna razón, no pudieron capturar a dicho sujeto sin nuestra intervención. Si me lo dices, pareciera que todo estaba programado u orquestado.

Brock asintió —:

¡Realmente fue tonto! Aunque lo vergonzoso de todo esto es que la oficial Jenny no estaba involucrada en el caso, por ser reportado uno menor por el oficial encargado, que resultó ser un novato en su primer día de trabajo en las calles.

—_¿Qué sucedió después?_

Brock miró en dirección del cánido antes de alzar sus hombros.

—No lo sabemos. Cuando Jenny llegó al lugar luego de que se le notificara la presencia de un posible Rocket, Misty y yo fuimos evacuados al ser nuestra presencia innecesaria. Aunque sí creemos que quizás el pobre novato estará de ahora en adelante sometido a trabajo de escritorio.

Misty bufó antes de agregar.

—No me extrañaría, se notaba que estaba totalmente aterrado de estar allí sin un Pokémon. Pero dejando a un lado las tonterías humanas que hemos experimentado. ¿Qué hay contigo, Ash? De seguro tienes algo que contarnos con respecto a tu entrenamiento. ¿Fue brutal? ¿Evolucionó alguno de tus Pokémon?

Ash miró en dirección de Misty, preguntándose cómo pudo la chica comentar todo eso con una sola bocanada de aire y, a semejante velocidad y, más importante aún, ¿cómo pudo él entenderla?

—Fue difícil, supongo. Tu padre está más obsesionado con la experiencia que con el poder, a pesar de lo que su charla original nos dio a entender. Y sí, fue muy duro a veces. Constantemente arrojaba a sus guarda-espaldas contra nosotros en distintas formaciones y eventualidades. Fuimos emboscados por humanos y Pokémon en nuestro tiempo libre, a la hora de la comida, del baño y créeme que en esa ocasión fue ultra-incómoda. Eso lo dejaré hasta allí. Y pues, más que nada el entrenamiento parecía más militar que Pokémon. Tu padre valora mucho tu seguridad, Misty. De veras siento que fui contratado para protegerte a toda costa, sin recibir pago por supuesto. Y no, ninguno evolucionó.

La pelirroja alzó su mano hacia su rostro, golpeando su frente ligeramente en consternación.

—¡No puedo creer que todo este tiempo estuve preocupada por nada! Mi padre sólo realizó el entrenamiento básico que la liga Pokémon suele proporcionarle a los candidatos para Ranger. O al menos una versión simplificada de ello.

Lucario asintió.

—_Efectivamente, eso es lo que tu padre nos informó una vez nos acostumbramos a la rutina. Como tú, esperaba algo más enfocado en el entrenamiento Pokémon y las batallas__,__ Pero tu padre fue más allá y parecía que no __sólo__ deseaba que los Pokémon estuviéramos en buenas condiciones, sino Ash en específico. _

Pikachu afirmó oralmente desde la cabeza de Ash, alzando su patita un par de veces para enfatizar su opinión.

Brock de nuevo sonrió ante lo que escuchaba.

—Me parece que nuestra pequeña Misty ahora tiene su propio guarda-espaldas. Oh, ya puedo imaginar lo que dirán tus hermanas...

—Continúa lo que planeas decir y te juro que te haré tragar tus palabras, letra por letra, Slate—. Agregó la pelirroja mientras miraba de reojo al joven adulto, enfatizando con un puño ligeramente alzado su punto.

Luego de eso, el silencio reinó por algunos minutos, al menos hasta que Misty recordó un detalle en particular que deseaba atestiguar. La pelirroja miró en dirección de Ash y preguntó.

—Ash, ¿estás dispuesto a correr un riesgo?

El chico la observó por algunos segundos, ponderando si valía la pena o no seguirle el juego, antes de asentir. Aquello logró sacarle una sonrisa eufórica por parte de la chica.

—¡Excelente! Entonces no te disgustará tomar el desafío de la nuez. Después de todo, quiero ver con mis propios ojos el fruto del entrenamiento que has recibido, porque me niego a pensar que no has incrementado en tu habilidad y poder en todo un mes de sólo entrenar. Así que espero me impresiones, Ketchum.

Treinta minutos luegoy, tras una cruenta masacre por parte de Pikachu a los chicos del reto de la nuez, el grupo finalmente había llegado al último entrenador.

—¡Acábalo con ataque rápido! — exclamó Ash, haciendo un movimiento horizontal con su mano derecha, tal como si fuera una espada que buscase infligir daño a un oponente desprevenido.

Pikachu por su parte aceleró hasta el punto de no sólo confundir al pequeño Oddish del desafiado, sino marearlo lo suficiente como para aproximarse por su costado sin que se diera cuenta y proceder a embestirlo con su pequeño cuerpo, noqueándolo de inmediato al incrementar la fuerza de su impacto, gracias a la velocidad a la que se desplazaba.

Luego de eso un hombre apareció entre las sombras, aplaudiendo aparentemente sorprendido de la habilidad de Ash en combate. Su sonrisa parecía ser predatoria por un momento,hasta que notó la presencia de Lucario, al igual que la de Misty. Brock por segundos juró haber visto un ligero atisbo de decepción al igual que de precaución, pero el hecho de que el sujeto le entregase a Ash los premios sin mucho rechistar, al igual que felicitarlo por ello antes de marcharse sin más que decir, calmaron todas sus sospechas.

Lucario por otra parte no dejaba de observar al sujeto con ojos entrecerrados y con gran desaprobación, podía sentirlo en sus huesos. De hecho sus instintos e incluso el aura le estaban advirtiendo que este sujeto no era en lo absoluto de fiar.

No era una amenaza, pero sus instintos claramente no confiaban en el sujeto que en ese momento se alejaba de ellos en la distancia. El cánido reinició su caminar manteniendo sus sentidos en alerta, siguiendo al grupo con la meta de visitar a un hombre llamado Bill.

**XxX**

—**A**tención, base. Aquí el reclutador 5-06 de ciudad Cerulean. Atención, base, ¿me copian?

—_Aquí base, reclutador. ¿Informe de estatus?_

—Necesito informar que acabo de presenciar a un entrenador de gran potencial demoler el reto de la nuez, aunque lamento decir que me fue imposible proponerle el unirse a la organización en vista de que era acompañado por un Lucario y por dos posibles líderes de gimnasio.

—_Aquí base, reclutador, ¡Por favor__,__ repita lo que ha dicho__! Confirme._

—Repito que un entrenador con gran potencial tomó el reto de la nuez, estaba acompañado por un Lucario y...

Una mano se extendió de inmediato con tal de apagar el radio-transmisor, al parecer ya había escuchado lo suficiente.

—¡Qué interesante! Un entrenador con potencial está a una distancia considerable de nosotros—agregó una voz masculina, refinada y suave como la seda.

Una ligera carcajada femenina llamó la atención del hombre de cabellera azulada, quien miró en dirección de su compañera de largo cabello rojo.

—¿A quién le importa el entrenador? Sus Pokémon, si son realmente poderosos, se venderán por una fortuna en el mercado negro. ¿Y que no escuché algo sobre un Lucario? ¡Ésta puede ser nuestra gran oportunidad!

Una tercera voz, interrumpió a la mujer.

—¡Meowth! Sólo imagínense lo que dirá el jefe cuando le llevemos a ese Lucario. ¡Ascenderemos a su círculo interno de inmediato!

El hombre miró en dirección del pequeño Meowth que yacía sentado cómodamente sobre una rama de un árbol aledaño. En las manos del hombre se encontraba una delicada rosa roja a la cual él olfateaba con suma delicadeza un par de veces mientras pensaba al respecto.

—Efectivamente, ésta puede ser la oportunidad que tanto hemos esperado. ¿No lo crees así, Jessie?

La mujer de largo cabello rojo sonrió satisfecha de que todos en el trío parecían estar sincronizados en el mismo objetivo.

—Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Tenemos un Lucario que atrapar!

El pequeño felino se alzó sobre sus dos patas traseras, algo inusual en los de su especie y procedió a saltar en dirección del campamento con tal de iniciar los preparativos para marcharse.

Desgraciadamente para el trío, si hubiesen tenido más paciencia para escuchar la transmisión completa, se habrían enterado que el mismo Giovanny había ordenado específicamente que todos los miembros de la organización Rocket, debían evadir a tal Lucario hasta que él ordenase lo contrario.

Tal descuido iniciaría el comienzo de un trágico futuro.

_**Continuará... **_

_**Gracias a Joseto1945, Elphabalii, Alexander Malfoy Black, Dragon Titanico y Furio por sus review. Espero haberles respondido a todos. Si no lo hice por favor recuerdenmelo y les pido disculpas por ello. **_

_**Este fue más que nada un capítulo de transición, aunque rebelo varias cosas aquí que marcan una diferencia bastante palpable entre mi mundo y los mundos de los mangas, el Anime o los juegos. Sí, Misty fue despedida, es irresponsable de ella seguir siendo líder de gimnasio y nunca estar en el porque está ocupada viajando todo el tiempo. Así que su familia tomó las medidas requeridas para evitar un problema. Ahora, legalmente es una mucho más responsable Daisy junto con sus hermanas las verdaderas líderes de gimnasio en Cerulean. Misty de ahora en adelante se dedicará a su verdadero sueño, ser la mejor en su área. **_

_**Para quienes están preocupados por el romance, por favor tomen en cuenta que el que la historia se centre más en la aventura y la fantasía, no implica que no tendrá sus escenas de romance en ella. Simplemente no me centraré exclusivamente en el área. **_

_**Espero que disfruten el chiste con la adaptación de la escena del juego a la historia. Y sí, siempre me pareció re-tonto que los policías estuviesen a simples "metros" del delincuente y aún así no lo encontrasen. Claro está programado para que seas tú el héroe, pero en el "mundo real" no funciona. **_


	19. Un mal encuentro: Entra el Equipo Rocket

**S**i había algo a lo que Lucario había empezado a detestar últimamente, era la constante lucha que el equipo había encontrado en los últimos días mientras iba camino a la residencia de Bill. Al principio era divertido e incluso admitía que sentía celos de los demás Pokémon por poder batallar constantemente para comprobar su poder y habilidades.

Pero desgraciadamente luego de dos días de encontrar entrenadores en el bosque, en el camino, en los lagos, y otras áreas símiles; todos y cada uno de ellos siempre exigiendo lo mismo al notar la presencia del grupo y su racha de sólo victorias, era obvio que con el tiempo la novedad de batallar constantemente simplemente desaparecería.

Lo más triste del caso era que la entusiasta presencia de entrenadores en el área solía espantar a los Pokémon salvajes, en especial cuando los sujetos parecían atacar todo lo que se moviera en su camino.

Suspiró con frustración al escuchar al Pidgeotto de Ash acabar con el último monstruo de su más reciente retador, acción que parecía llamar la atención de la pelirroja.

—Veo que no soy la única que se siente frustrada por todo esto.

El cánido la miró fijamente por algunos segundos, notando que más que aburrida, la chica se encontraba frustrada por la presencia de tantos retadores en el área.

—_Pensé que como los chicos, estarías extasiada de encontrar competencia con la cual probar tu valía._

La chica bufó con indignación ante lo escuchado, antes de dirigir su mirada en dirección de los chicos, quienes de nuevo habían sido afrontados por un retador cada uno.

—Al principio sí, lo pensé. Pero al notar que estos sujetos no son más que simples novatos, no vi beneficio alguno en usar a mis monstruos. Digo, no ganaré más que dinero con estas batallas, mis Pokémon están acostumbrados a un cierto nivel y arrojarlos a este tipo de batalla me parece un desperdicio de tiempo. En especial porque muchos de ellos no son verdaderos entrenadores, sino portadores. Sólo debes fijarte en sus edades para saberlo.

Lucario asintió, comprendiendo de inmediato el porqué a diferencia de los chicos, Misty no veía necesidad alguna de batallar contra los retadores. Dinero obviamente no era algo que escaseara en su viday por años había estado sometida a la rutina de enfrentar todo tipo de entrenadores, ya fuesen buenos o malos, por el gimnasio. Era obvio que la chica simplemente no veía igual de atractivo esa actividad.

El cánido miró en dirección de la batalla, notando con facilidad que Ash parecía ya haber perdido el interés en seguir batallando, cuando Poliwag derrotó sin mucho esfuerzo a los monstruos de su contrincante.

—_Siento como si la mayoría estuviera tratando a sus Pokémon como mascotas con poderes._

Misty asintió.

—Para muchos de ellos los Pokémon no son más que eso, Lucario. Algunos ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que los humanos necesitamos a los Pokémon para poder sobrevivir en campo traviesa. Gran mayoría de los retadores que recibía en el gimnasio creían que por poseer una especie rara o con ventaja de tipo les bastaba para llevarlos lejos en la carrera. A menudo tenemos órdenes de aplastar sin piedad a este tipo de entrenadores.

Lucario miró en dirección de la pelirroja, ligeramente sorprendido de lo que acababa de escuchar. Misty sólo sonrió mientras lo miraba de reojo, luego su atención se dirigió de nuevo hasta donde sus amigos se encontraban reclamando el dinero de los perdedores. Era obvio que ambos chicos estaban cansados y frustrados de la experiencia.

—¿Te sorprende?

Lucario miró en dirección de Ash, que hablaba con algunos entrenadores. De seguro dejando en claro que ya no habrían más batallas, si la reacción negativa por parte de los retadores servía para juzgar. Alzó una ceja cuando sus perceptivas orejas percibieron el lenguaje particular que uno de los entrenadores había decidido usar en contra de los chicos, obviamente enojado por no haber tenido su oportunidad para luchar contra ellos.

El cánido negó con su rostro al ver que los chicos simplemente ignoraron los abucheos por un momento, hasta que alguien comentó algo particularmente ofensivo, logrando encender nuevamente la ira en Ash y Brock.

—_Parece que las cosas se pondrán feas. ¿Crees que debamos intervenir?_

La pelirroja miró el escenario por algunos segundos, antes de negar con su rostro.

—¡No lo creo! Reconozco a algunos de esos chicos. Al menos puedo asegurarte que dos de ellos se han enfrentado a mí y perdido sin mucho esfuerzo.

A pesar de que la joven dijo eso, Lucario podía percibir en su aura, al igual que la tensión en sus músculos, que la chica estaba preparada para salir disparada en dirección de sus amigos, con tal de ayudar si fuese necesario. En especial porque Ash y Brock habían aceptado una batalla múltiple entre ellos y los cinco entrenadores que restaban. Inusual y en muchas ciudades o regiones, completamente ilegal.

No obstante podía ver que los chicos estaban no solo ganando la batalla, sino que estaban arrasando incluso con más ferocidad que antes a sus rivales.

Misty silbó al ver la particular agresividad con la que los chicos trataban a sus oponentes y no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Lucario, ¿sabes qué exactamente dijeron esos chicos para lograr una reacción tal?

El cánido asintió con su rostro, pero se negó a revelar los insultos que los mocosos habían proferido hacia Misty hacía pocos minutos. Era obvio que algunos guardaban particular rencor hacia la chica luego de que ésta los derrotase en el gimnasio.

—_Misty, con respecto a lo que dijiste anteriormente__:__¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que la liga exija tratar a entrenadores como __éstos __en la forma en que dijiste?_

La pelirroja suspiró, viendo que el cánido no tenía intención alguna de revelar lo que fuese que los mocosos habían comentado.

—Verás, ya sabes que no es ilegal capturar Pokémon sin una licencia, a menudo es de hecho un requisito que las personas tengan al menos un Pokémon si van a transitar una zona rural. Como haz visto en los últimos dos días, hemos enfrentado desde parejas, hasta niños de primaria. Muchos de ellos obviamente con criaturas empleadas por simple protección. A menudo también mascotas de la familia o guardianes asignados.

La jovencita miró a Lucario atentamente cuando pronunció la última posibilidad, antes de proseguir con su charla.

—Lo malo es que, los Pokémon son criaturas peligrosas, en especial en manos inexpertas. La vida real no es como en las caricaturas, donde la chica enojada con su novio puede llamar a su Charizard y ordenarle que emplee lanzallamas sobre el chico, dejándolo cómicamente chamuscado. O donde un tipo eléctrico puede electrocutar a otros sin consecuencia alguna y así sucesivamente. Se cometen crímenes e incidentes graves entre los usuarios de los Pokémon, en especial aquellos que no han sido educados para la carrera de entrenador. Es decir, somos conscientes de que maniobramos en algunos casos con armas de destrucción masiva, que vienen en adorables paquetes con personalidad propia...

Lucario colocó una garra sobre el hombro de la pelirroja, interrumpiéndola en el acto.

—_Misty, no dudo que es interesante. Pero le estás dando vueltas al asunto._

La chica lo miró por algunos segundos antes de bufar y alzar los brazos al aire en exasperación, murmurando entre labios que el cánido parecía practicar la paciencia sólo cuando le era conveniente. Comentario que Lucario ignoró de inmediato.

—Como decía, muchos creen que por tener un Pokémon los hace dignos de ser entrenadores. Muchos se envalentonan y creen poder salirse con la suya sólo porque sí. En caso de portadores, la policía se hace cargo de ellos y sus crímenes. Por otra parte, la liga trata de forma diferente a los entrenadores, en especial aquellos demasiado irresponsables que puedan causar más daños a la imagen de la organización.

Eso sí llamó la atención del cánido, lo suficiente como para que desviara la atención de la pronta a concluir batalla que ocurría ante ellos.

—_¿Más daños?_

Misty suspiró, en especial porque la lucha había finalmente llegado a su fin y los retadores simplemente se estaban marchando del lugar sin siquiera cumplir su promesa de pago, algo que no parecía enojar demasiado a sus amigos, quienes parecían satisfechos de haber puesto en su lugar a los rufianes.

—¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió años atrás? ¿Aquel evento que causó una modificación completa del sistema en el cual se hacían las cosas? La liga Pokémon recibió un golpe fuerte a su imagen ante las noticias de niños desaparecidos, heridos e incluso perecidos en los viajes. Si bien la reforma causó un deceso considerable en las críticas, Aún existen grupos que persisten que el sistema actual no funciona en lo absoluto y que la liga debería desaparecer y ser reemplazada por un grupo más eficaz. Por lo que para defenderse y demostrar que son muy capaces de mantener el sistema funcionando tal como es, se ha incrementado la presión para eliminar cualquier personaje que pueda causar más controversias. En este caso, entrenadores agresivos o abusivos de sus monstruos...

La chica tomó una bocanada de aire al mismo tiempo que se alzaba sobre sus pies para recibir a sus amigos. Hurgando en su bolsa por algunos segundos, logró conseguir dos pequeñas botellas de agua que rápidamente arrojó en dirección de los ahora agradecidos jóvenes. Una vez libre de nuevo, prosiguió con su plática.

—Nuestra meta como líderes de gimnasio en caso de enfrentarnos a este tipo de entrenadores, era el demolerlos para romper su espíritu de batalla y hacerlos renunciar a la carrera. O en algunos casos, hacerlos reconsiderar su camino. A menudo renuncian luego de una derrota total y humillante, como algunos de esos chicos, quienes anularon su membresía a la liga luego de que los derrotara de forma brutal, tras enterarme de que habían enviado al hospital a varios entrenadores y sus Pokémon.

Ash alzó una ceja ante lo que había escuchado, al parecer comprendiendo la animosidad de los sujetos para con Misty. Pikachu exclamó para llamar su atención, señalando con su pata la botella de agua, logrando que el moreno se concentrara en calmar la sed de su roedor eléctrico.

Brock, quien había arrojado un poco del agua sobre su cabeza con tal de refrescarse un poco, de inmediato reconoció el tema de conversación y añadió.

—Oh, sí. La controversial regla de hostigar a los entrenadores abusivos. No puedo decir que estoy del todo de acuerdo con la orden. Quiero decir, no puedes terminar con el abuso con más abuso.

La pelirroja asintió.

—Lo sé, pero órdenes son órdenes. Y en muchos casos, cabe decir que era necesario hacerlo. A menudo termina con una renuncia, pero en oportunidades hay entrenadores que se aprovechan del sistema para cometer sus crímenes. En mi opinión lo mejor sería el removerles todo derecho o acceso a los Pokémon, al igual que una sentencia y castigo apropiado a sus acciones en una penitenciaria o correctivo.

Brock frunció el ceño, no del todo de acuerdo con tal idea.

—No está mal, Misty, pero sigue siendo un problema delicado. Hay mucho espacio para el abuso en esa idea.

Lucario decidió intervenir viendo que el tema estaba rápidamente escalando hacia una discusión.

—_Todo sistema tiene imperfecciones, chicos. Pero en todo caso, discutir por ello no lo solucionará, mucho menos hará más sencillo nuestro viaje._

Todos asintieron, prefiriendo dejar de lado el tema, al ver que quizás sí se habían dejado llevar muy rápido por sus ideologías. Una vez habían descansado, el grupo continuó su viaje, todos charlando sobre un tema en particular que les había llamado la atención.

—¿Alguno de ustedes se pregunta quién es A.J? —inquirió Ash mientras disminuía el paso un poco para caminar al lado de sus amigos.

Brock fue el primero en contestar.

—Debo decir que siento algo de curiosidad por saber quién es este sujeto. A menudo los retadores que derrotábamos lo mencionaban y nos recomendaban ir en su contra.

La pelirroja no tardó en agregar.

—No deberían emocionarse tanto, chicos. Los contendientes contra los que lucharon no disponían de demasiado poder o habilidad. Puede que este A.J no sea lo que creen.

Lucario asintió.

—_Cierto, eso es algo que debemos tomar en cuenta, sin embargo no perdemos demasiado con verificar si la información es fidedigna. Al menos dependiendo de si no tenemos que desviarnos demasiado para encontrarnos con él._

Les tomó al menos media hora conseguir información más clara de la ubicación del sujeto en específico. Y en vista de que al parecer se encontraba en el camino, decidieron quizás darle una oportunidad.

Lucario caminaba a paso confiado al frente de los adolescentes, nuevamente su instinto estaba completamente tintineando ante los alrededores, al igual que con el destino y la persona a la que habían decidido el visitar. Miraba a su alrededor, notando que entre las ramas y arbustos se encontraban gran cantidad de Pokémon: Desde Pidgey hasta Rattata y Fearow, todos obviamente acostumbrados a la presencia humana, pero más importante aún: Ninguno preocupado por su presencia. Era obvio que no eran molestados como en áreas pasadas.

—¿También lo notaste?

El cánido miró a su lado, algo sorprendido de escuchar la aguda voz de Pikachu en este momento. Lo observó por algunos segundos antes de asentir.

—Claro que lo he notado, es probable que este sujeto A.J, sea más de lo que parece. Su presencia parece alejar a los entrenadores más agresivos de las parvadas y grupos de Pokémon. Están al tanto de que estamos aquí, pero no se ven tensos o a la defensiva.

Pikachu asintió, antes de mirar algo sorprendido al cánido.

—¿Sabes que me acabas de responder en nuestro idioma natal, cierto? Es algo extraño el oír tu voz con mis oídos en vez de en mi cabeza.

Lucario sonrió, mirando al pequeño roedor de reojo. Luego observó discretamente a los entrenadores, viendo que la conversación entre ambos en Pokémon los había puesto un poco más alerta de lo usual.

—Vale la pena un pequeño cambio de vez en cuando. Los chicos tienen gran potencial, pero me temo que esta rutina de victorias y ninguna derrota pueda hacerlos caminar por el rumbo equivocado.

Pikachu realmente dejó escapar una carcajada ante el comentario.

—¿Contigo aquí para impedirlo? ¡No lo creo, amigo! Si no tengo cuidado algún día de estos, tras uno de tus locos entrenamientos me encontraré con el horror de haber evolucionado.

El comentario, al igual que la obvia reticencia del roedor ante la posibilidad de evolución, de inmediato llamó la atención del cánido. En especial porque tales palabras habían provocado una profunda reacción de orgullo y familiaridad dentro de él que no podía explicar fácilmente.

—¿Alguna razón por la que no quieras evolucionar? Es lo más natural en nosotros.

Pikachu guardó silencio, mirando en la distancia la estructura que finalmente estaban buscando. Lucario se dio cuenta de que quizás este no era ni el momento ni el lugar para tener esta clase de plática.

—No tengo nada en contra de evolucionar, es sólo que... No siento que sea mi momento, estoy cómodo con lo que soy. Tampoco hay una regla que diga que no puedo ser poderoso siendo un Pikachu.

—_Muy sabio de tu parte, Pikachu. Y me haz dado que pensar._

El roedor disminuyó el paso, murmurando claramente que de seguir escuchando voces en su cabeza, terminaría enloqueciendo. Comentario que el cánido también decidió ignorar, sabiendo que descolocaba a sus acompañantes no haber podido entender lo que decía, para luego súbitamente regresar a su método usual.

Misty fue la primera del confundido trío en preguntar.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? Quiero decir, no es que no puedas conversar en tu idioma natal, pero me siento algo excluida. Al igual que confundida de escucharte con mis oídos, cuando comúnmente estás en mi cabeza.

La pelirroja miró de inmediato en dirección de Pikachu que vociferó de inmediato al escucharla, parándose sobre sus patas traseras y cruzando sus dos patas delanteras sobre su pecho, asintiendo ligeramente en lo que todos podían fácilmente interpretar como apoyo. El cánido dejó escapar algunas carcajadas, era divertido ver sus reacciones ante su pequeña broma.

Lástima que no tuvo tiempo de explicarse cuando una nueva voz irrumpió en la escena.

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Al principio creí que sólo tendría más perdedores para mi larga lista, pero ahora que veo a esta cosa quizás esta batalla no sea una completa pérdida de tiempo.

El grupo miró en dirección de un joven de cabello verde de gran porte y ropas extravagantes ante ellos. En su espalda portaba un gran bolso de viaje, significando que quizás lo habían alcanzado justo antes de que partiera del lugar. Lucario entrecerró los ojos, confundido por el hecho de que sus sentimientos le informaban _amigable, _cuando su orgullo por otro lado quería demoler a ese sujeto por el comentario.

Ash le ahorró la necesidad de responder.

—¡Lucario no es una cosa, discúlpate!

El cánido pudo notar de inmediato la confianza que el entrenador parecía tener en sus habilidades. Pero más que nada pudo vislumbrar de inmediato el látigo atado a su cintura. Era obvio que ese sujeto no andaba con rodeos.

El chico llevó un dedo a su nariz, rascándose ligeramente antes de comentar en un tono algo burlón.

—Oh, lo siento criatura desconocida. No sabía que un simple comentario sería tan ofensivo para su persona. ¿Satisfecho? ¿No? ¡Pues me vale! Por un momento pensé que me enfrentaba a entrenadores profesionales, pero si un mocoso como tú se ofende por algo tan simple como eso, tal vez no valgan ni el esfuerzo.

Brock intentó detener a Ash pero no pudo, en especial porque estaba ocupado restringiendo a la pelirroja de saltar sobre el sujeto e iniciar una pelea.

—¡Ya basta! No me quedaré aquí parado mientras me insultas a mí y a mis amigos. Una batalla. Uno contra uno. ¿O tu habilidad resta más en esa gran bocaza tuya?

El joven Slate miró la escena con algo cercano a sorpresa, en especial porque Lucario, siempre el conciliador parecía no sólo estar congelado ante lo que sucedía, sino en gran parte incluso permitiéndolo. Lo extraño de su conducta de inmediato atenuó la ira en Misty, quien también pudo notar el peculiar cambio en la conducta del cánido.

A.J sonrió, mirando al chico ante él antes de apuntar con su dedo meñique hacia su espalda, en especial a la pizarra que marcaba claramente '100/00'.

—¿Ves eso, niño? —exclamó A.J con claro orgullo en su voz—. Eso es mi récord de batallas ganadas. Como puedes ver, estás lidiando con el mejor de la zona. Así que espero que sepas en lo que te haz metido... Aunque no importa, me gustará acabar con tu amigo aquí en batalla.

Ash parecía a punto de arrojarse él mismo contra el sujeto de verde cabellera, cuando Lucario finalmente pareció salir de su extraño trance.

—_No lucharé contra..._

La súbita presencia de la voz del cánido pareció tomar por sorpresa al chico, antes de que este tomara su látigo y se postrara amenazadoramente ante ellos.

—Niño, si sabes lo que te conviene le dirás a tu cosa que se mantenga lejos de mi cabeza.

—¡Ash, no!

El grito de Misty llamó la atención de todos los presentes, mostrando a un colérico Ash caminando en dirección del armado sujeto. Su mano derecha portando una Pokébola.

—¡Batalla, ahora!

A.J no necesitó más, obviamente también irritado por la experiencia.

—¡Sandshrew, a demoler!

Brock intentó intervenir de inmediato.

—¡Esperen, esto no es una batalla Pokémon!

El joven adulto miró en dirección del Lucario para verlo allí, sujetando ligeramente su cabeza, era obvio que algo no estaba del todo bien con esa escena. Giró en dirección de su amiga sólo para encontrarla ausente. Una rápida búsqueda sirvió para ubicarla al lado de Lucario verificando si todo estaba bien, una de sus manos temblaba mientras sujetaba una de sus Pokébolas, obviamente la chica esperaba pelea.

Ash miró al Sandshrew, en especial al artefacto que portaba encima y supo de inmediato gracias a su educación que algo no estaba bien ahí. Era obvio que cualquiera fuera su función, dicho aparato no era realmente ilegal en el mundo de las batallas. De hecho era incluso permitido el uso de algunos objetos que brindaban cierta protección o ventajas en los monstruos. A veces no siempre ayudaban si el contrincante era demasiado poderoso.

Tomó su Pokébola y, con algo de reticencia, la regresó a su cinto. Tenía pensado emplear a Pidgeotto, podía recordar que el ave necesitaba el ejercicio. Pero quizás esa no sería una buena idea, en especial ante la desventaja de tipos, sumado al objeto desconocido. Entrecerró los ojos y tomó la Pokébola de Poliwag.

El hecho de que una vez liberase a su monstruo, tanto A.J como Sandshrew parecían divertidos incluso burlones de su elección, le decía que algo definitivamente no estaba bien aquí.

—¡Qué predecible, un Pokémon acuático! Voy a disfrutar esto más de lo que pensé.

Dicho eso alzó su mano y con una sacudida firme azotó el látigo sobre el suelo mientras ordenaba.

—¡Usa corte!

El monstruo armadillo vociferó ligeramente antes de desplazarse rumbo a sus sorprendidos contrincantes a una tempestuosa velocidad. Sus enormes y afiladas garras alzadas para infligir serio daño sobre la defensa de Poliwag.

—Evade, Poliwag. Chorro de agua a quemarropa.

En cuestión de segundos, el monstruo acuático hizo empleo de su pequeño tamaño y gran velocidad para escapar por centímetros las filosas garras de su rival, que de inmediato esperó algo similar de modo que preparó su otra garra, con tal de acertar al pequeño Pokémon, sólo para ser impactado de lleno en el pecho por el sorprendentemente poderoso chorro de agua.

A.J frunció el ceño antes de azotar su látigo nuevamente.

—Vamos, flojazo. Gira y recupérate de ese ataque tan débil.

Para la sorpresa de todos los presentes, el armadillo hizo exactamente eso, librándose rápidamente del agua que circulaba por su cuerpo en poco tiempo al girar rápidamente en el mismo sitio. Luego se incorporó sobre sus patas traseras como si no hubiera recibido ataque alguno.

Misty maldijo en voz baja, mientras que Brock asintió en comprensión ante lo que ocurría.

—Este sujeto ha entrenado particularmente a sus Pokémon para incrementar su resistencia. Puedo ver que Sandshrew sí recibió daño de ese ataque, pero su resistencia simplemente es mucho mayor a la de un tipo roca común.

En cuestión de minutos podían ver un peligroso juego del gato y el ratón entre Poliwag y Sandshrew, ambos recibiendo daños del otro negándose a perder ante el otro.

Lucario finalmente llegó a una conclusión luego de ver cómo progresaban las cosas.

—_Esto tiene que terminar, Poliwag está saliendo más lastimada de esta escaramuza que Sandshrew._

Brock asintió, dispuesto a ponerle un fin a esto cuando A.J ordenó antes de que pudieran detenerlo.

—¡FISURA!

Su monstruo armadillo de inmediato desató un devastador ataque sobre la tierra, abriendo incontables grietas y fisuras sobre la misma, destruyendo por completo el lugar y deteniendo al instante las rutas de escape de Poliwag.

—¡Movimiento sísmico!

El contra-ataque de A.J fue incluso más rápido en el terreno escabroso y desecho de lo que algunos de ellos esperaron. Su armadillo cruzó y eliminó la distancia entre las criaturas, antes de tomar y proceder a desatar la devastadora técnica en el magullado cuerpo de Poliwag. Ash al ver al monstruo de su rival saltar y prepararse para la última fase de su ataque, gritó desesperado.

—Poliwag, psíquico.

Lamentablemente su orden había llegado muy tarde y Poliwag había sido sacudida contra la tierra a tal punto de crear un cráter en el proceso. La carcajada de A.J al ver que de la humareda del impacto sólo emergía Sandshrew parecía informar que todo había acabado.

Pero una vez descubierto el campo todos podían ver a Poliwag maltratada y a punto de desfallecer por el daño. Sin embargo sus ojos parecían brillar con lágrimas de frustración e impotencia al no poder hacer más que apenas mantenerse en píe.

A.J miró a la pequeña criatura desafiarlo a pesar del castigo recibido, y comentó.

—Tienes un gran Pokémon allí, niño. Pero esto se acabó, date por vencido y lárgate de aquí. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo.

Sus palabras a pesar de ser duras, no parecían estar dichas con mala intención. Sin embargo ni Ash ni Poliwag parecían aceptar la derrota. La pequeña monstruo simplemente en un esfuerzo por proseguir la batalla, comenzó a brillar dando a entender que estaba evolucionando por el esfuerzo, dejando en pocos segundos a una Poliwhirl donde hacía poco se encontraba Poliwag.

A.J sonrió al ver que a pesar de su esfuerzo, la criatura aún estaba en mal estado por la batalla anterior.

—Veo que tus Pokémon son tan cabezotas como tú, niño, pero eso tiene una solución. Sandshrew acaba esto con otra embestida.

Ash no se detuvo a pensarlo demasiado.

—¡Psíquico de nuevo!

Sandshrew, para frustración de A.J, se detuvo apenas a centímetros de acabar la batalla, sus movimientos obviamente sostenidos por el más poderoso ataque de Poliwhirl.

—¡Hipnosis!

Desgraciadamente la súbita aparición de Lucario en medio de la pelea detuvo a Poliwhirl de proseguir con su ataque, al ver al cánido alzar sus garras para detener un misil que había aparecido de la nada en pleno conflicto con sus propios poderes psíquicos, Esto tomó por sorpresa a todos. Lamentablemente el cohete estalló y liberó de sus adentros una malla que de inmediato capturó a todos los Pokémon debajo de la misma.

—¿Qué diablos significa esto? —exclamó encolerizado A.J, mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección de su capturado Pokémon, cuando una serie de explosiones entre los humanos y los monstruos capturados impidió que alguien se acercara a los mismos.

—¡Prepárense para los problemas!

—Y más vale que teman.

—¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

El discurso improvisado de los intrusos simplemente fue interrumpido de golpe cuando un _Rayo Aurora_ casi les alcanza en el proceso, gracias al Dewgong de Misty. Rápidamente, con una nueva orden de la chica se preparó para lanzar un nuevo ataque, mientras que Brock dejó libre a su Onix y le ordenó un ataque constrictor sobre al claramente identificable equipo Rocket.

Lucario por otra parte estaba de nuevo consumido por sentimientos encontrados por lo que estaba ocurriendo,Sus emociones eran ambiguas y mezcladas, lo cual fue suficiente para confundirlo lo suficiente para dejarlo estupefacto.

El hombre de cabello azul que en esa oportunidad empleaba un ajustado traje color blanco con la característica R roja en su pecho, no tardó en responder al ataque.

—¡Koffing, veneno!

Su compañera no se quedó muy atrás.

—¡Ekans, agujas venenosas sobre el Dewgong de la mocosa! ¡Meowth, recoge la línea y prepara los cohetes para nuestra huida!

Por minutos parecía que la batalla estaba perdida y el equipo Rocket se saldría con la suya, cuando Pidgeotto emergió de la nada y empleó ventisca para alejar los ataques. Ambos ladrones miraron sorprendidos en dirección del chico, sólo para notar que éste parecía extrañamente callado y colecto, mientras su Pidgeotto actuaba sin que él mediase palabra alguna.

Lucario abrió los ojos de par en par al finalmente notar los signos de que Ash estaba lentamente accediendo a sus habilidades, mientras sus emociones estaban claramente fuera de control. Por lo que temiendo que ocurriera nuevamente, empleó sus poderes psíquicos para romper la malla que lo mantenía capturado, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes con su súbito despliegue de poder.

El Meowth de los ladrones inmediatamente supo que estaban en una clara desventaja.

—¡Jessie, James, es hora de marcharnos!

O al menos eso intentó hasta que el poder de Lucario se aferró al globo y de un fuerte jalón procedió a dejar que se desplomara sobre la tierra, impactando de lleno contra el suelo. Mientras tanto, Meowth vio la situación en la que se encontraba de modo que se lanzó desde donde se encontraba con rumbo a los árboles, esperando al menos sujetarse de alguna rama aledaña gracias a sus garras.

James maldijo al ver cuán mal estaban saliendo las cosas.

—¡Chicos, nos retiramos! No pienso enfrentar a mis Pokémon contra tantos rivales. Debimos prepararnos mejor. Koffing, humo.

A.J tenía otros planes.

—Ah, no. No irán a ningún lado, ladrones.

Jessie gruñó con ira ante la situación y para el horror de todos los presentes, sacó lo que parecía ser un arma de fuego de su cinto y, antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla, la mujer disparó sobre el suelo, desatando una enorme humareda gas lacrimógeno.

Ash, por fin fuera de su trance, empleó a Pidgeotto para expulsar la humareda química lejos de todos ellos. Notaron de inmediato una vez el humo tóxico se esfumó, que ni el globo caído o el equipo Rocket se encontraba cerca. Lucario miró en dirección de la noqueada Poliwhirl, decidiendo enfocarse en la camarada caída que en perseguir a las presencias que rápidamente se desvanecían en la distancia.

Su ceño estaba completamente fruncido en frustración y descontento. Ésa había sido la primera vez que sus instintos lo habían dejado en tal estado como para ser ineficiente en batalla.

Misty se acercó a la escena, al igual que Brock y no muy lejos también Ash. Todos de inmediato atendieron el estado de Poliwhirl, descubriendo para el alivio colectivo que la fémina sólo se encontraba agotada por la experiencia. Lucario miró en dirección de sus amigos, notando en sus rostros las cientos de preguntas que apenas podían esperar por hacer, pero cuando A.J se aclaró la garganta, impidió que explicase qué había sucedido.

—En vista de que nuestro combate fue interrumpido, trataré esto como un empate; Pero no se te olvide que esto no acabará así: nos veremos en el campeonato. Allí decidiremos quién es el ganador de una vez por todas.

Dicho eso, el sujeto se inclinó en respeto y sin decir mucho, llamó a su Pokémon y procedió a marcharse del lugar sin mirar atrás. Su partida dejó a los chicos con el mal sabor de boca de una derrota, a pesar de la declaración de empate.

Una vez desaparecido en la distancia, Brock fue el primero en preguntar.

—¿Qué en el nombre de Mew sucedió aquí? ¿Fuimos realmente atacados por el equipo Rocket?

Misty bufó antes de comentar.

—¡Claro que lo fuimos, Brock! Que sus uniformes sean diferentes no los hace menos Rocket.

El joven adulto la miró de frente antes de agregar.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos hace unos días? ¿Sobre el sujeto que capturamos que era tan estúpido que no podíamos creerlo? El hecho de que estuviera a plena luz del día uniformado, cuando normalmente estos sujetos evitan la luz del sol como la peste...

El gruñido de frustración de la pelirroja detuvo la conversación.

—¡Lo sé, Brock! Pero no puedo explicarlo racionalmente. Nos atacaron en obvia desventaja numérica, a plena luz del día y tan sólo con dos Pokémon, tres si contamos al _Meowth que habla_._S_us uniformes no son en lo absoluto como deberían ser salvo el diseño y la R. Sólo sé que estoy enojada por que escaparan, Rocket o no, eran ladrones y no poderlos llevar ante la justicia me frustra.

Lucario cerró los ojos, antes de comentar.

—_Lamento lo ocurrido__,__chicos, no pude evitarlo._

Brock de inmediato aprovechó la intervención del cánido para preguntar lo que todos querían saber.

—¿Qué sucedió, Lucario? ¿Por qué...?

Ash interrumpió a Brock al tener una ligera sospecha de lo que había ocurrido, capturando así la atención de todos los presentes.

—¿De alguna forma te fueron familiares, no es así? Esto tiene que ver con tu pasado.

El cánido observó a Ash por algunos segundos. Era extraño como a veces olvidaba que el chico podía ser particularmente perceptivo cuando prestaba atención a los detalles. Por alguna razón había estado subestimándole últimamente, a pesar de que demostrase una y otra vez cuán preparado estaba para todo esto.

Lucario asintió, y viendo la sorpresa y confusión en los rostros de Misty, Brock, Pikachu y Pidgeotto, el monstruo decidió confesarles su origen y cómo llegó a manos de Delia Ketchum, a sus atentos escuchas. Por primera vez en años, alguien más que sus amigos más cercanos en ciudad Paleta tuvieron en mente que quizás Lucario estaba seriamente involucrado con el equipo Rocket. Nadie más podía ser tan cruel e inescrupuloso como para haberle hecho lo que vivió.

Lucario simplemente escuchó sus palabras de aliento, pero muy en el fondo no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que sus sentimientos seguían aún en guerra por el hecho de que parte suya consideraba amigos a esos tres, mientras que la otra claramente le gritaba de enemistad. Tampoco podía olvidarse de que por un segundo Ash casi perdió nuevamente el control. O al menos estuvo cerca de ello. Además el hecho de que pronto fuese a ser traspasado a las manos de Gary le dejaba con el mal presentimiento de que en realidad, las cosas se habían complicado más de lo que realmente deberían estar.

No importa cuánto intentara ignorarlo, simplemente las cosas no estaban supuestas a ser como lo eran entonces.

**XxX**

**A** lo lejos el equipo Rocket descansaba, el trío apenas podía mantenerse erguido luego de semejante huida. Todos guardaban silencio sin mucho que decir hasta que Jessie dejó salir un gruñido de cólera.

—¡Cómo demonios podemos exigir respeto del equipo Rocket cuando no podemos ni siquiera robar los monstruos de simples mocosos! A este paso jamás podremos regresar al equipo Rocket.

James asintió, apoyando su espalda en un tronco mientras pensaba seriamente.

—Seguimos cometiendo errores tontos que no deberíamos cometer. Subestimamos a nuestras presas y pagamos el precio por ello. Necesitamos más poder, necesitamos más Pokémon.

El felino gruñó afirmativamente.

—Tenemos que mejorar, o nunca podremos cumplir nuestros sueños. Ya fuimos expulsados del equipo Rocket... tenemos que demostrarle al jefe de lo que verdaderamente somos capaces.

Dicho eso el felino señaló al hombre de azul cabellera que liberase de su Pokébola la computadora personal que empleaban para navegar en la Internet y hackear los sistemas de seguridad. Tras minutos de tecleado el minino gruñó en frustración.

—No me sorprende que nos aplastaran... Dos de ellos son antiguos líderes de gimnasio recientemente retirados, y el chico estudió bajo la tutela de Oak. ¡Meowth! Debimos haber hecho esto en primer lugar antes de pensar que podíamos tomarlos por sorpresa.

James bufó con frustración por el error de novatos, mientras que Jessie caminó en su dirección y colocó una mano en su hombro intentando ser conciliadora.

—Fue un error que no cometeremos de nuevo, James.

El hombre no la miró al rostro, pero igual comentó.

—Eso dijimos la última vez, y antes de esa... No servimos para esto, Je...

Con violencia el chico fue empujado contra el árbol en el que reposaba, sacándole el aire en el proceso. De su boca emergió un quejido por el daño, femenino y bastante lejano a lo que normalmente proyectaba. Sus ojos se dirigieron de inmediato a su atacante, la pelirroja lo miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras que su mano derecha apretaba firmemente su garganta.

—Dije que no cometeremos el mismo error, James.

El hombre asintió lo mejor que pudo con una mano apretando firmemente su cuello, mientras que sus manos y pies temblaban profusamente ante la imponente presencia de su atacante. Jessie sonrió antes de retirar su mano de su cuello y proceder entonces a acariciar su mejilla.

—Nos haremos respetar, James. Te lo prometí en el momento en que Giovanny nos despidió por culpa de Butch y Cassidy. Nunca olvides la humillación que nos hicieron pasar, nunca olvides que juramos vengarnos por ello.

Los labios de la pelirroja rozaron el cuello y la oreja de su compañero, mientras ésta susurraba sobre su piel y oído, procurando más escalofríos en el hombre antes de separarse de él y dejarlo caer sobre su trasero, consumido por el miedo y la emoción que su trato le ocasionaba.

Meowth giró los ojos ante la conducta de sus compañeros, hacía años que ya estaba agotado del extraño y personalmente ridículo baile de cortejo que esos dos sujetos presentaban.

No obstante fijó su atención en los datos que estaba recibiendo en la computadora en esos momentos, sonriendo satisfecho de que al menos algo parecía estar finalmente saliendo bien para variar.

—Chicos, si dejan a un lado su perturbadora relación, creo que tengo la solución a nuestros problemas. Hay un cargamento de la compañía Silph que transporta al menos cuatro cajas de _dulces raros. _Si logramos poner nuestras garras en ellas...

La sonrisa de Jessie fue diabólica.

—Entonces nuestros problemas de poder se solucionarán muy pronto. Sólo tenemos que capturar algunos Pokémon más. Buen trabajo, Meowth. ¡James! Mueve tu trasero y prepara el globo, y hazlo rápido o te puedo asegurar que mi castigo será... _severo._

El hombre del cabello azul se alzó de inmediato sobre sus piernas y empezó a usar sus Pokébolas para liberar su malogrado globo, mientras Jessie miraba satisfecha. Meowth simplemente suspiró con frustración, sabiendo de antemano que James se retrasaría a propósito sólo para recibir el castigo. A veces simplemente no comprendía por qué exactamente amaba a sus humanos.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Muchas gracias a: ElphabaLii y Dragón Titanico por sus reviews, como siempre muy apreciados. Los dos capítulos anteriores han sido editados, por lo que pueden presentar ligeros cambios. Nada drástico que merite el volverlos a leer. Cómo pueden ver aquí me he adentrado más en la política del mundo Pokémon, la Liga Pokémon es ahora una industria atacada por muchos por los cambios que realizó Arceus tantos años atrás. Por lo que la amistosa organización se ha visto en la penosa necesidad de incrementar la dureza de sus reglas sobre los inscritos. En especial aquellos que rompen las reglas. **_

_**Los líderes de Gimnasio son en muchos casos, los representantes de la Liga en las ciudades. La Liga por medio de ellos contacta y reporta a los entrenadores y demás usuarios de Pokémon desde las reglas, hasta qué está prohibido. Esto claro, no viene sin sus consecuencias y muchos entrenadores simplemente no están satisfechos con la Liga. **_

_**El equipo Rocket aquí es muy distinto al del Anime o el Manga, su motivación es diferente y están tras de algo mucho más grande que un Pikachu. Lamentablemente han puesto su vista en el equipo e intentaron su movida, la jugada no les salió bien, pero este trío está dispuesto a todo por alcanzar su verdadero objetivo.**_

_**James y Jessie tiene una relación... especial. Al igual que retorcida y complicada. Este es otro mundo donde las cosas no les han salido para nada bien y ha forjado diferentes personalidades y mañas. **_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y como siempre, me dejen su opinión en un review. Gracias por la lectura. **_


	20. Viejos conocidos

—**N**o entiendo porqué, tomamos esta ruta por el bosque cuando pudimos seguir caminando por el camino designado. ¡Ahora estamos completamente perdidos! ¡Y esta niebla no nos ayuda en nada!

Brock frunció el ceño al escuchar por quinta vez la misma queja por parte de la chica, hacía una hora que intentaban regresar al camino principal luego de un frustrado intento de cacería.

—¡Por quinta vez, Misty. intentamos capturar más Pokémon! Estuviste de acuerdo en seguir esta ruta alterna ante la posibilidad de capturar nuevos monstruos. ¡Que no haya funcionado no implica que viertas tu frustración sobre mi!

Incluso a pesar de que estaban todos atados de la cintura con una soga para evitar separarse y perderse gracias a la espesa neblina, el joven adulto podía incluso sentir la ira proveniente de la agotada pelirroja.

—_¡Chicos, silencio! _

El súbito comentario de Lucario hizo que todos los presentes guardaran silencio por un instante, en especial por que era bastante obvio el tono de alarma y atención en su exclamación.

Por segundos todos guardaron silencio, completamente tensos y esperando un ataque de algún Pokémon salvaje. Pero tras segundos de no oír nada, Ash fue el primero en preguntar.

—¿Qué sucede, Lucario?

El moreno podía ver que lo que sea que Lucario haya percibido, también había puesto en alerta a Pikachu, que ahora se aferraba a su hombro con sus patas traseras mientras se inclinaba hacia el frente, moviendo sus orejas de un lado al otro.

—_¡Hay personas delante de nosotros! Quizás a unos treinta metros o más, también escucho el sonido de un motor eléctrico... alguien parece estar en problemas. _

De inmediato todos comenzaron a desplazarse tras Lucario, quien lentamente cruzaba el bosque gracias a sus poderes, haciendo de lazarillo para que el resto pudiese sortear el camino al seguirle gracias a la soga. Conforme se acercaban, a los humanos les fue finalmente audible los sonidos que Lucario describió, y tras algunos metros extra, el pequeño grupo se encontró frente a lo que parecía ser un hostigamiento escolar, quizás una iniciación de la academia si los uniformes eran para creerse.

—¿Qué en el nombre de Mew es esto? —, exclamó la pelirroja con clara indignación, sorprendiendo a los chicos en el proceso, lamentablemente esto incluía al joven que corría en la caminadora eléctrica, provocando que este cayera de bruces y fuera expulsado de la misma de forma violenta e inesperada.

Ash, habiéndose separado de la soga, corrió hasta donde el chico, verificando que no estuviera herido encontrando para su satisfacción que lo único roto era su orgullo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Cualquier cosa que el chico hubiese intentado contestar fue opacada de inmediato cuando uno de sus hostigadores dejó salir uno de sus Pokémon, que rápidamente disparó una llamarada al aire. Provocando que una alarma resonara a los pocos segundos de haber dado la señal.

Misty y Brock estaban ambos con Pokébolas en mano, mientras que Pikachu cargaba sus mejillas lo suficiente como para dejar salir algunas chispas en clara advertencia. Ash intentó colocarse en medio del abusado chico, preparándose para defender cuando una voz resonó por todo el lugar.

—_Atención estudiantes, el simulacro del día de hoy ha sido suspendido por los momentos. Por favor, manténganse en calma. _

La voz estaba ligeramente distorsionada por el eco que resonaba al compás de la voz de la chica, cuya tonalidad tenía un claro tono mecánico gracias a los altavoces. La espesa neblina que por tanto tiempo les ocasionó problema se dispersó en cuestión de minutos, dejando ver un patio bien cuidado y obviamente perteneciente a una institución privada de renombre.

Los chicos podían ver a lo lejos varios hombres uniformados correr en su dirección, todos ellos portando un Growlithe a su lado.

Brock fue el primero en vociferar sus dudas.

—Chicos, creo que lo que sea que estuviese ocurriendo aquí, no era lo que creíamos.

Misty bufó sin quitar la vista de los ahora cercanos y amenazantes hombres.

—No sé qué exactamente fue lo que viste, Brock, pero te puedo asegurar que lo que _yo _vi fue a varios chicos abusar de otro. Sí esto hubiera sido un ejercicio regulado al menos habría un entrenador o guía entre ellos para evitar que ocurriese accidente alguno.

—¡Atención intrusos, pongan las manos en alto y alejadas de sus Pokébolas!

Ash intentó intervenir.

—Oficial esto es sólo un gran malentendido.

Desgraciadamente ninguno de los uniformados parecía querer colaborar.

—¡Intrusos, no se repetirá la advertencia nuevamente. Pongan las manos en alto y alejadas de sus Pokébolas!

El moreno frunció el ceño al ver que por alguna razón no deseaban negociar esta situación, y si algo había aprendido en los últimos días y más específicamente a manos de Kawa, fue a jamás confiarle sus Pokémon a completos desconocidos en este tipo de situación. Miró en dirección del joven a quien creía estaban ayudando para ver que este parecía estar completamente aterrado de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Miró en dirección de los chicos que aparentemente lo estaban hostigando y pudo ver que todos permanecían en alerta, incluso podía ver preocupación en algunos de ellos por la aparente víctima.

—Chicos, creo que lo mejor será marcharnos.

Comentó Ash al mismo tiempo que miraba en dirección del joven caído, podía ver que el chico estaba más que nada aterrado de él y sus amigos que de nadie más. Un uniformado no aceptó la falta de rendición y sin previo aviso ordenó a su Growlithe el abalanzarse sobre Ash con tal de contenerlo al ordenarle _mordida_. Sólo para que el cánido cayese al suelo incluso antes de haber despegado gracias a un certero rayo por parte del ahora enojado roedor eléctrico.

Tal acción estuvo a punto de desatar a los demás guardas cuando un grito interrumpió todo pensamiento en el lugar.

—¡Deténganse en este instante!

—Pero señorita Giselle, tenemos ordenes...

La recién llegada ahora identificada como Giselle, de largo cabello castaño y presencia meticulosamente cuidada y pulcra. Sus ojos estaban firmemente puestos en Ash, quien a su vez no dejaba de observarla con precaución y reconocimiento.

La chica sonrió ligeramente antes de mirar en dirección del líder.

—Bajen las armas caballeros, vengo en representación del director.

Su voz era colecta, controlada y casi tan pulcra como su apariencia, su sonrisa invitaba a que pusieras toda tu atención en ella gustases o no. Ash simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla y eso aparentemente le daba razón a la chica para acrecentar su sonrisa.

Lucario parecía tenso, de nuevo tenía sentimientos encontrados aunque en esta oportunidad no estaban conectados a los que usualmente tenía, ante la aparición de Giselle. Pikachu aún dejaba destellar sus mejillas en irritabilidad ante la batalla interrumpida, Brock al igual que Ash no dejaba de mirar a la jovencita aunque a diferencia de su compañero de viaje, su mirada dejaba a entender una razón menos inocente.

Misty miró a sus amigos, en especial a los humanos y bufó al verlos paralizados ante una cara bonita. Por lo que de inmediato tomó el control del grupo.

—¡Lo lamento, pero sería mucho más conveniente si simplemente nos marchamos de aquí!

La pelirroja estaba observando atentamente a la recién llegada, años de estar bajo la sombra de sus hermanas le había ocasionado un _ligero_ desdén y desconfianza hacia las chicas de inmaculada apariencia. Estaba irritada por toda esta situación y no deseaba más que marcharse y dejarlo todo atrás como un simple malentendido.

Pero la postura relajada de la joven no le estaba dando buena espina, podía admitir que estaba celosa de su apariencia, pero lo que le ponía los pelos en punta era la forma en que los guardias habían dimitido con tanta facilidad luego de que ella apareciera. La chica ante ellos era poderosa, o como había dicho representaba a alguien de gran presencia como para frenar en seco a la seguridad.

La castaña giró hacia la derecha su rostro mientras miraba al cielo y dejaba escapar una mueca de decepción obviamente falsa para la pelirroja. Tras unos segundos de sostener este rostro, la chica regresó su cabeza a su posición original y cruzó sus brazos ante su pecho, acrecentando su figura para el deleite de todos aquellos presentes que gustasen del género femenino. Misty entrecerró los ojos, ahora la chica le agradaba mucho menos que antes.

—¿Oh, están todos seguros de esto? ¡Sería muy conveniente que aceptaran su oferta!

Misty bufó al escuchar la no tan sutil amenaza en la voz de la chica.

—¡Estamos más que seguros! ¿No es así chicos?

La pelirroja volteó en dirección de sus acompañantes, una mirada maliciosa bastó para despertarlos del embrujo que la chica había puesto sobre ellos. Brock parecía más atento y menos idiotizado por su belleza, reafirmando su postura y colocando sus manos posicionadas cerca de su cinto magnético con tal de extraer una Pokébola de ser necesario.

Ash había tomado a Pikachu en sus brazos con tal de calmar su irritabilidad, en el proceso alejándose del grupo de uniformados y el aún aterrado estudiante. Lucario no había cambiado su postura inicial, pero sus orejas estaban inclinadas hacia atrás, lo que reflejaba más que estaba preparado para entrar en combate si era necesario. Misty volvió a regresar su atención a la recién llegada, notando que esta había perdido su aire de "inocencia inmaculada" y mostraba ahora un rostro mucho más serio y real que el anterior.

Los guardias se habían posicionado nuevamente para la batalla, los estudiantes tenían sus manos en sus cintos y el chico que estaba atrapado entre ambos grupos no hacía más que temblar en impotencia.

Al menos hasta que la chica sonrió nuevamente, esta vez dicha expresión no mostraba amistad y candidez, sino frialdad y confianza.

—¿Entonces, por qué no decidimos todo con una batalla Pokémon? Si yo gano, no tendrán más opción que venir conmigo. Sino, podrán marcharse como gustan y nada de esto habrá pasado.

Lucario podía ver en los ojos de la chica que esta no tenía la intención de dejarlos ir fácilmente, si aceptaban el reto lo más probable es que serían llevados a unas instalaciones apropiadas para la batalla Pokémon, por lo que pierdan o ganen aún estarían en terreno enemigo sin posibilidades de escape si decidiesen presionar por cargos.

—_Chicos, acepten pero bajo nuestras condiciones. Una lucha de tres combates, uno por entrenador. Pero más importante, a campo traviesa. No debemos entrar a las instalaciones. _

Los tres humanos asintieron luego de algunos segundos, quizás llegando todos a la misma conclusión de que algo no estaba del todo bien en esta situación, y que lo mejor sería evitarla a como sea lugar.

Misty siendo quien hasta ahora había tomado el liderato del grupo, volvió a vociferar.

—Aceptaremos tus condiciones pero sólo si aceptas las nuestras, tres batallas, una por cada uno de nosotros. Y será a campo traviesa, nos negamos a poner un pie en las instalaciones.

—¿Cómo se atreven a despreciar la bondad del director? Son unos...

Giselle alzó la mano al escuchar que uno de los estudiantes involucrados había irrumpido en la conversación. Ella no necesitó siquiera voltear a verlo para lograr detenerlo, sólo un gesto con su mano bastó para frenar toda protesta.

—No es necesario degradarse a su nivel, compañeros. Es obvio que son personas de personalidad simple. Incapaces de ver cuando una rama de olivo ha sido extendida... Sin embargo acepto sus condiciones, es obvio que seguirán resistiéndose a menos que les demos espacio para pensar. Quizás luego de verter sus frustraciones en el campo de batalla sean más propensos a la conversa.

Misty cerró los ojos y apretó los puños al haberla escuchado, era obvio que la chica sabia qué decir exactamente para sacarla de sus casillas, pero años de convivir con sus hermanas le habían enseñado a manejar mejor su ira. Por lo que tras algunos segundos, recuperó la cordura lo suficientemente rápido como para escuchar a Ash aceptar el combate. Para su frustración también fue lo suficientemente lenta como para clamar contra quien pelearía.

—No es justo Ash, no estaba preparada.

El moreno la observó por algunos segundos antes de alzar sus hombros.

—Misty, no estás actuando como de costumbre. Yo me encargaré de Giselle. Además, tengo algunas cuentas que saldar con ella.

La pelirroja lo observó por algunos segundos, sus ojos entrecerrados en sospecha.

—No tendrá nada que ver con el hecho de que es una chica muy atractiva, ¿cierto?

Sus sospechas se confirmaron al verlo evitar su mirada, al igual que el sonrojo que ahora pintaba sus mejillas. Estuvo a punto de protestar cuando Lucario intervino.

—_Ash tiene razón, Misty. Puedo oler que estás por sufrir un cambio hormonal dentro de poco, quizás eso es lo que te tiene tan agresiva. _

—¡MANTÉN TU NARIZ LEJOS DE MI!

Espetó avergonzada la jovencita mientras miraba con cierto recelo al ahora sorprendido Lucario.

—_Misty no lo dije con intención de..._

—No importa el por qué Lucario, sólo... ugh. _Hombres... _

Brock decidió intervenir al ver que estaban perdiendo la concentración rápido, al igual que el control de la situación en la que se encontraban.

—Niños, ya basta. Yo lucharé primero. Misty tú seguirás, Ash serás último. Supongo ellos al final elegirán quien peleará con quien. Este no es el momento para perder el control.

Sin mediar más palabra el joven adulto despegó una de sus Pokébolas de su cinto y marchó hacia adelante, esperando que fuera él quien luchara contra Giselle. Lamentablemente el primero en dar un paso adelante para enfrentarlo fue el jovencito de largo cabello azulado que había alzado su voz anteriormente.

—Yo seré el primero en enseñarles una lección truhanes.

**XxX**

—_**M**__ás vale que esto valga mi tiempo, Gustav. _

El aludido sonrió en confianza, estaba seguro de que las noticias que traía valían la pena el riesgo de contactarse con Giovanny.

—Efectivamente señor, le informo que en estos momentos _Rojo_ está en las instalaciones del instituto, siendo confrontado por _Verde_.

El sonido de un puño impactando contra un escritorio, al igual que un siseo de parte del felino que acompañaba a Giovanny detuvo de inmediato al director.

—_Creía haber sido claro con respecto al Proyecto Paleta... _

—Pero señor, no podemos seguir ignorando el potencial de estos niños.

—_Es suficiente Gustav, no lo repetiré de nuevo. Ya he tolerado tus indiscreciones, sobretodo al reclutar al sujeto clasificado como Verde bajo tu tutela. No creas que no tengo mis fuentes o como cerciorarme de tus acciones. Hasta ahora he sido tolerante, pero ya no más. Un error más y será removido __permanentemente__ de su puesto._

La pantalla cesó su transmisión luego de ello, logrando que el rechoncho director pudiese maldecir libremente el nombre de Giovanny a sus anchas. Estaba harto de que el hombre siguiera desperdiciando un proyecto con tanto potencial por mero sentimentalismo.

—Y todo esto por que el sujeto _Plateado _resulta ser su hijo. Debe haber algo que podamos hacer para controlarlos. Maldito seas Giovanny por no ver el potencial que estos chicos le brindarían al equipo Rocket.

**XxX**

**M**isty observó como su Staryu derrotó fácilmente al Weepinbell de Joe, el chico al que hacía unos quince minutos atrás intentó rescatar de lo que parecía ser hostigamiento escolar. La batalla no fue necesariamente dura, el chico simplemente estaba demasiado confiado en la ventaja de tipo y nivel.

—No puede ser, los manuales me confirmaban una victoria segura... no.

La pelirroja bufó con fastidio, al igual que el oponente de Brock, era obvio que estos chicos confiaban demasiado en los textos para iniciar su carrera. Y si bien tenían experiencia combatiendo entre ellos, no había que ser un genio para ver que les faltaba mucha experiencia en combate si cometían errores tan primarios como confiar en lo que los textos afirman.

—Los niveles Pokémon son más que un porcentaje, son una sospecha o un estimado, una forma de medir la evolución y el poder de los monstruos. No hay forma de realmente medir su poder, tampoco hay un límite como los libros lo establecen. No hay un límite de cien en un Pokémon, su poder sólo incrementa dependiendo de tu crianza y su propia capacidad.

El chico y muchos de los presentes incluyendo a la engreída de Giselle la observaron por algunos segundos, podía ver la negación en sus rostros por lo que decidió seguir.

—En papel mi Staryu tendría apenas más de veinticinco de nivel. Pero como dije eso no es más que un simple porcentaje, un número con el cual podemos medir su avance. Jamás su potencial y experiencia. Esto no es un vídeo-juego donde con algo de esfuerzo y batallas, puedes subir de nivel a tu equipo. Son criaturas vivas con un gran potencial al igual que sus complejidades, son...

—Ya es suficiente de palabrerías, hay una batalla que concluir.

Misty miró a Giselle con algo de sorpresa que rápidamente fue reemplazada con indignación, era obvio que la chica había perdido su colecta "armonía" al ver a sus compañeros ser derrotados tan fácilmente por quién ella quizás no había considerado como amenazas. Intentó responderle la descortesía con una buena serie de improperios cuando una mano se posó en su hombro, tomándola por sorpresa.

—Misty, no dejes que te afecte. Sólo está resentida por que obviamente ha perdido este encuentro. Es lo que suele hacer.

La pelirroja miró al moreno con sorpresa por algunos segundos.

—Oh, entonces el galán viene al rescate de su novia. Siempre fuiste apegado a los cuentos de hadas y todas esas patrañas, _Ash. _

El moreno ignoró a Giselle, sorprendiendo a Misty en el proceso, en especial porque desde que se habían topado con ella el chico no le había quitado los ojos de encima.

—Ash, tú...

—Luego, Misty. Luego.

Ash se separó de Misty, quien rápidamente se alejó del lugar que ellos habían escogido como el estrado del entrenador. Pikachu estaba al frente del campo de batalla, era obvio que no aceptaría que alguien más batallase por él.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿eh, Giselle?

La aludida se cruzó en brazos mientras miraba a Ash con obvio desdén.

—Oh, entonces el favorito del profesor sí se acuerda de otras personas. Pensé que tendría que vestirme como una cualquiera para que me prestases atención.

—¡DE ACUERDO, LA VOY A MATAR!

Ash pudo ver como Brock y Lucario luchaban por contener a una iracunda pelirroja que no hacía más que intentar librarse de ellos. El moreno suspiró, comprendiendo mejor que nunca la frustración que su compañera sentía ante las palabras de su antigua conocida.

—No has cambiado nada, Giselle.

—Que no es lo mismo que pueda decir de otros, Ash. ¿Aún siguiendo a Gary como Growlithe faldero? Veo que Lucario aún está a tu lado. Es obvio que tu madre lo obligase a viajar contigo, no podrías hacer nada sin alguien acompañándote.

—El viaje siempre es más entretenido con amigos, Giselle.

La castaña no pudo evitar perder la paciencia al escucharlo decir eso, golpeando el suelo con su pie. Sorprendiendo a todos los miembros del instituto ante tal acción.

—Suficiente, hemos venido a batallar. Ya es hora de saber quien de los dos es el mejor, _Ash. Cubone arrasa. _

Ash entrecerró los ojos al ver la clara desventaja en la que estaba sumergido, no obstante una sonrisa lentamente se pintó en sus labios.

Aún tenía una forma de ganar.

—Pikachu, agilidad.

El pequeño roedor rápidamente hizo uso de su mayor velocidad, rodeando y golpeando en distintas oportunidades al más lento monstruo. Cubone intentaba golpear con su hueso a Pikachu, esperando que su fuerza fuera suficiente como para acabar con la batalla.

—Cubone, _malicioso. _

Ash sonrió al ver su oportunidad.

—Ahora Pikachu, tacleada.

No habían transcurrido algunos segundos de que Cubone se detuviese para liberar su ataque, cuando Pikachu haciendo empleo de su gran habilidad impactó contra su estómago, haciéndole retroceder por la fuerza del impacto.

Confiado de que su ventaja de tipo le otorgaba la victoria, el monstruo tierra simplemente puso más empeño en su ataque con tal de acabar de una vez con el roedor. Giselle siseó en frustración antes de gritar un comando.

—Cubone retrocede, espera a que ataque y golpéalo con tu hueso.

El tipo tierra asintió, intentando tomar una posición donde el roedor no pudiese sorprenderlo, cuando un nuevo impacto en su espalda lo envió hacia el suelo por la gran fuerza que el Pikachu acumulada al incrementar su velocidad no obstante, Cubone no estaba sin sus ventajas y su defensa servía al menos para darle algunos minutos extra de castigo para poder acostumbrarse a la inesperada velocidad de su contendiente.

Tres golpes seguidos bastaron para que Pikachu disminuyera significativamente su velocidad, cada impacto era notablemente menos efectivo que el anterior, era obvio que el roedor estaba agotándose de mantener el paso. Estaba agotado, su defensa no era la mejor de todas, pero sólo necesitaba un golpe.

Agitó su pata lo más fuerte que pudo y para su alivio el hueso hizo impacto en el torso de Pikachu, enviándolo a volar un par de metros antes de caer de bruces en el terreno, rodando algunas veces antes de detenerse. Cubone dio la batalla por terminada y se postró sobre sus rodillas, completamente agotado de tanto castigo. El césped estaba algo alto y podía notarse maleza y flores a su alrededor, la batalla se había extendido un poco hacia el bosque, al frente suyo pudo ver un tronco parcialmente enterrado al que pensó podría usar para cubrir su espalda minutos atrás y que ahora era innecesario. Al menos hasta que escuchó la voz del entrenador enemigo gritar: —, Trueno al tronco, Pikachu.

El ataque no tomó mucho tiempo en ser entregado, y Cubone no estaba en posición de esquivar o de moverse siquiera. La electricidad impactó de lleno en el tronco y, si bien no le lastimó, las esquirlas de la explosión en conjunto con la humareda y el sonido le habían afectado lo suficiente como para no poder evitar una nueva embestida del roedor que impactó de lleno contra su estómago.

El sorprendido árbitro alzó su mano al ver al Cubone perder la conciencia tras tanto daño, el silencio en el instituto reinaba, al nadie creer lo que habían observado. Tres completos desconocidos habían aplastado sin mucho esfuerzo a tres miembros del instituto. Algo que supuestamente debería ser imposible gracias a la calidad de su educación.

Un haz de luz roja envolvió a Cubone y lo hizo desaparecer en los adentros de la Pokébola de Giselle, quien le sonrió a su criatura a pesar de que esta no pudiese verla.

—Buen trabajo amigo, te mereces un descanso.

—Señorita, ¿Qué desea que hagamos?

—Déjenlos ir, un trato es un trato.

—Pero señorita, el director...

—El director no me hará una mentirosa... no en esta circunstancia, perdimos en buena ley, déjenlos ir.

Giselle miró al guardia fijamente al mismo tiempo que le entregaba la Pokébola con Cubone. El guardia asintió marchándose del lugar, siendo seguido de cerca por sus compañeros. Giselle por otro lado caminó rumbo al lugar donde estalló el tronco se arrodilló, y procedió a examinarlo por algunos minutos antes de bufar con fastidio.

—Siempre tú, Ash Ketchum, siempre tú. ¿Cómo sabías que aún había savia en el tronco?

El moreno se acercó con Pikachu en sus manos, encogiendo los hombros en el proceso.

—No lo sabía, sólo esperaba que conservase algo de humedad que reaccionase negativamente ante una gran dosis de electricidad. Casi todo estalla con una gran dosis de electricidad.

Giselle se llevó una mano a la frente, como queriendo contener la jaqueca que se estaba formando.

—Cómo siempre basas todo el resultado de la batalla en un movimiento inesperado que con suerte funcionará a tu favor. No has cambiado en cinco años, Ash.

El aludido asintió observando como Misty y Brock se acercaban a él con tal de darle apoyo en caso de que Giselle intentase algo nuevamente. Lucario simplemente se mantenía en guardia en su lugar, para nada confiado del sentimiento que le otorgaba toda la institución.

—Esto no se quedará así, Ash. Juro que en el próximo enfrentamiento saldré victoriosa. Y ninguna de tus improvisaciones te salvará de ello —, Giselle miró en dirección de Misty quien obviamente esperaba algún comentario de su parte con tal de incitar una disputa.

La joven se inclinó y sin mediar palabra con nadie más, se marchó del lugar con tal de dar su reporte al director que sin ninguna duda observó la batalla desde su oficina. Nadie notó como su rostro simplemente se endureció ante lo que sabía tendría que pasar a manos del sujeto por fallar en su tarea.

**XxX**

—¿Qué fue todo esto, Ash?

El moreno había guardado desde el momento en que habían reingresado en el bosque, no les costó mucho el volver a conseguir la ruta oficial ahora que la neblina se había dispersado. Todo el trayecto hasta el camino fue tenso, todos siempre esperando un ataque que emergiera de la nada, por lo que el paso fue apresurado e incómodo.

Ahora, seguros de que finalmente podían relajarse y bajar la guardia. Misty simplemente no se pudo contener más. Ash la miró por algunos segundos mientras jadeaba ligeramente, sabía que le debía una explicación a sus amigos.

—Giselle solía vivir en Ciudad Paleta hace unos años, no estuvo mucho tiempo, tan sólo unos meses, pero mientras lo estuvo estudió bajo la tutela del profesor Oak, como gran parte de los niños de la ciudad que aspiraban a ser entrenadores.

Brock asintió, al menos comprendiendo de donde se conocían, Misty bufó antes de preguntar nuevamente.

—Eso no explica su problema de personalidad...

Los chicos observaron a la pelirroja por unos segundos, preguntándose si la chica se daba cuenta que ella particularmente poseía un temperamento muy símil al de Giselle. Sin embargo con tal de evitar sufrir daño alguno ante la mera mención del parecido, prefirieron obviarlo.

Ash suspiró, antes de acariciar el mentón del aún agotado Pikachu.

—Al parecer sus padres se mudaban constantemente de ciudad por su trabajo, y nunca estuvo mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar. Creo que le cuesta hacer amigos y al ser una chica muy competitiva, no soporta nunca el estar detrás de nadie. Nunca le agradó que el profesor se enfocara más en Gary y mi persona luego de la escuela.

Lucario miró hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y rememorando lo que solía recordar de esa jovencita. Soledad, envidia, inseguridad y mucha motivación era lo que usualmente la identificaba cuando él leía el Aura.

Desgraciadamente con el tiempo algo más se había unido a ese sentimiento, una profunda tristeza marcaban a la chica como nunca antes, desdén, desprecio y muchas emociones negativas la rodeaban hoy en día. Sin embargo podía ver aún destellos de esperanza, motivación y coraje.

Lástima que en este momento, lo que más se había impregnado en sus sentidos era que la chica gritaba a todo dar:

_Auxilio. _

**XxX**

**U**na parte suya una muy diminuta, esperaba que Ash le hubiese detenido y le pidiese el viajar con él, pero bien sabía que nunca habían tenido una amistad estable, su tiempo con Oak fue precario y más que nada engorroso, al menos hasta que sus padres tuvieron que mudarse de Paleta. Ahora luego de años de estar de ciudad en ciudad por fin se estaba haciendo de un lugar en la liga, desgraciadamente el precio que tenía que pagar en manos de Gustav ya había cobrado más de lo que podía soportar.

Esa noche Giselle desapareció del tecnológico Pokémon.

El escándalo que ocurrió después de su partida acabó con la carrera de Gustav, al igual que con el prestigio del tecnológico Pokémon.

**XxX**

—**E**l trabajo está hecho señor, Antony Gustav se suicidó en su celda esta mañana.

Giovanny asintió complacido, finalmente había cerrado uno de sus muchos cabos sueltos. Sin embargo podía ver que el jefe de sus tropas élite no estaba en lo absoluto complacido con lo que había sido forzado a hacer.

—¿Algo que quiera agregar, Alpha?

El soldado asintió, su posición aún firme y en espera de que Giovanny le diera el permiso de palabra. Derecho que le fue entregado con un simple gesto de mano.

—Sí me permite el atrevimiento señor, creo que el ex-comandante Gustav tenía una razón justificable para retomar el proyecto Paleta. Los niños seleccionados serían un gran aditamento al equipo, también evitaría muchos problemas a futuro si los alejamos de la liga.

Giovanny suspiró al escuchar al teniente, estaba agotado de que sus subordinados constantemente pusieran en tela de juicio sus decisiones. Esperaba que con la muerte de Gustav las disidencias desaparecieran, pero veía que el problema requería otra solución.

Su mano descendió de inmediato a la cabeza del Persian que reposaba a su lado, tras dos caricias decidió responder:

—Por ahora no es posible, más que nada por que esos niños no sólo han llamado nuestra atención, sino la de múltiples empresas en el mundo. En especial la liga Pokémon. El sujeto al que hemos denominado _Rojo, _al igual que el sujeto _Azul, _están recibiendo monitoreos constantes de la liga gracias a la intervención de Oak. _Verde _acaba de desaparecer de nuestro radar como lo hizo _Plateado... _Dos de los sujetos de prueba están lejos de nuestra influencia y aquellos que estuvieron bajo ella han desaparecido de nuestros radares. Todo por que un subordinado decidió ignorar ordenes.

El Teniente Alpha se tensó de inmediato, sabía que la forma en que Giovanny le estaba mirando fijamente luego de tal discurso, era más una advertencia que otra cosa.

—Para colmo de males hemos perdido al tecnológico Pokémon, el escándalo de las indiscreciones sexuales de Gustav nos costó una valiosa fuente de ingresos que no podrá ser recuperada. Nuestros planes de apoderarnos de la mayoría de votos en el consorcio Pokémon se han retrasado por años gracias a que nadie quiere ser vinculado con el tecnológico. Ya no tenemos un centro donde podamos reclutar discretamente a los entrenadores promesa o rechazados. Todo por que alguien no pudo acatar una simple orden.

Persian siseó en advertencia, pero Alpha ni siquiera se movió de su lugar cuando a meros centímetros de su cabeza pasó un cenicero de porcelana. Giovanny miró en dirección de su subordinado, ira manchando su imagen por algunos segundos antes de que recuperase el control.

—El proyecto Paleta está suspendido hasta nuevo aviso. Y así se quedará hasta que diga lo contrario. Todo aquel que tan siquiera mencione el nombre deberá ser castigado severamente. ¿He sido claro, teniente?

—Como el agua, señor.

Minutos luego Giovanny estaba nuevamente sólo en sus instalaciones, su mano acariciando compulsivamente a Persian en un vano intento por recuperar el control de su temperamento. Estaba al tanto del potencial que estaba desperdiciando al no implementar cuanto antes el proyecto Paleta.

Pero se negaba completamente a emplear a su hijo como conejillo de indias para los experimentos que sus científicos tenían planeado. Mucho menos podía usar a los demás niños con el mismo motivo cuando estaban tan protegidos como ahora. Y el único sujeto de prueba que pudo haber sido útil ya había sufrido lo suficiente a manos de un idiota que no podía mantener sus pantalones en su lugar.

No era un hombre conocido por su compasión, pero también tenía ciertos límites que no cruzaría sin importar lo que ocurriese. Los planes de implementación humana que muchos de sus científicos soñaban con lograr simplemente no eran necesarios por ahora. No cuando pronto tendría en sus manos el arma definitiva.

—Computadora, comunícame con el Dr. Fuji.

_**Notas de autor: **_

_**Lamento la tardanza, he estado abrumado por la búsqueda de empleo, al igual que malas noticias con respecto a mi salud. (Que llegaron en el peor de los momentos). Intenté actualizar la semana pasada, pero cuando estaba en el proceso de edición (Mis dos betas están indispuestos por ahora, cada uno por problemas distintos, por lo que me disculparán si el capítulo está con menor calidad). Pero entonces releí lo que tenía y simplemente no me agradó, luego tuve un ataque de inspiración y decidí aprovecharlo. Eso concluyó con lo que hoy tenemos aquí. **_

_**Buscando información de Giselle, me encontré que en personalidad al igual que casi en apariencia, es muy parecida al personaje femenino Green/Blue. Así que decidí incorporar eso a una mayor extensión, por lo que no será la última vez que verán a Giselle interpretando este papel.**_

_**No es un personaje que la haya pasado muy bien, por momentos incluso pensé en incluir la Creepypasta que la involucra a ella y Bill. Pero decidí no emplear ninguna de ellas. Emplearé muchos elementos del Manga con ella, pero no todos. Así que no verán a (Máscara de hielo/terror) Mask of Ice aquí.**_

_**Luego de publicar esto procederé a responder cada uno de los reviews en persona, como estoy acostumbrado. Pero en esta oportunidad haré empleo de la decisión de los lectores para algo en específico. **_

_**Tengo un ligero conflicto con respecto a las edades, nuevas ideas que más tarde emplearé requieren que los personajes tengan catorce años, no dieciséis. No afectará en nada sus conductas, experiencias y personalidades. Pero sí me gustaría saber la opinión de los lectores, además de pedirles voten en los reviews y el Poll que haré en mi perfil.  
**_


	21. El mes de fuego, agua y hierba

—¡**S**taryu usa embestida!

La estrella rápidamente procedió a girar gracias a las ordenes de su entrenadora, impactando de lleno contra el pequeño monstruo de hierba que hacía pocos minutos habían encontrado. La pequeña criatura intentó defenderse, pero era obvio que la diferencia de poderes era abismal, siendo rápidamente debilitado por el ataque.

Brock asintió, viendo que la pelea había sido rápida y limpia, el Oddish estaba dispuesto a ser capturado a pesar del susto. Miró a Misty agrandar una Pokébola con tal de capturarla cuando el brusco sonido de hojas y ramas rompiéndose llamó su atención.

De entre la maleza había aparecido un Bulbasaur en plena embestida, su capullo erguido en alto dejaba salir _hojas filosas_ en dirección de la sorprendida pelirroja. Brock intentó cubrirla, pero para su sorpresa Ash le había vencido en ello y ahora cubría a la pelirroja con su cuerpo mientras esperaba el impacto. Eso no detuvo a Brock quien embistió a ambos, alejándolos del trayecto de los proyectiles que pasaron apenas a centímetros de su espalda.

Un rayo eléctrico al igual que una esfera de energía impactaron justo delante de las dos criaturas, tomándolas por sorpresa ante la ferocidad y fuerza de la explosión resultante. El Oddish salió disparado hasta colisionar contra una roca, mientras que el Bulbasaur fue expulsado violentamente contra los arbustos aledaños.

Por segundos no ocurrió nada en lo absoluto, y todos esperaron a que algo emergiera luego del ataque, pero los segundos no hacían más que transcurrir sin que nadie moviera un sólo músculo.

—Chicos, no es que no esté agradecida por haberme salvado, pero ambos pesan, y me es difícil seguir agradecida con una mano tocándome donde no debería.

Al escuchar esto Brock no evitó el alzarse lo más rápido y lejos de la pelirroja que pudo, ya conocía a la chica desde hace muchos años para saber que su paciencia estaba llegando a un límite rápidamente gracias al tono de su voz. Para su sorpresa y alivio, el de la mano indiscreta resultó ser Ash quien no dejaba de agachar la cabeza en perdón ante la chica mientras estaba de rodillas.

Misty por otro lado estaba casi completamente roja ante lo sucedido, su mirada estaba fija en otra dirección mientras intentaba controlar su humor ante lo que fue un simple accidente.

—_¿Chicos, están todos bien? _

Brock miró en dirección de Lucario y Pikachu, que de inmediato clamaron la atención del grupo en el hecho de que habían sido atacados a pesar del incómodo momento que acababa de ocurrir. Misty miró en dirección del campo de batalla y pudo ver que Staryu estaba presente y en buenas condiciones. Ash se dedicó a calmar a Pikachu que no dejaba de hurgar por todo su cuerpo en búsqueda de herida alguna.

—Estamos bien Lucario, al menos los Pokémon se han marchado —, comentó el joven adulto al mismo tiempo que limpiaba sus ropas del polvo que había acumulado. Pudo notar que tenía varias marchas de césped en ellas y que probablemente tendría que cambiarse.

—Genial, y acabo de comprarlas.

Pudo ver de reojo que su comentario había calmado un poco la tensión de los chicos al verlo preocuparse más por su apariencia que por sus alrededores. No obstante sí estaba algo enojado por que su pantalón caqui estuviera arruinado por el momento. Su camisa verde oscuro por otro lado superaba la revisión por ahora, aunque necesitaría remiendo en las costuras del hombro derecho.

—¿Qué fue todo eso, estamos siendo atacados por el equipo Rocket de nuevo?

Brock miró en dirección de Ash al escucharlo decir eso, era obvio que tras el último encuentro en el gimnasio no oficial de A.J. Los chicos pensaren que el ataque provino de miembros de ese equipo, no había sido su primer encuentro con ellos y algo le decía que tampoco sería el último.

Sorprendentemente, fue Lucario quien respondió primero.

—_No, Oddish y Bulbasaur siguen aquí. Y no puedo detectar presencias humanas cerca. Y el Pokémon más cercano está a cincuenta o sesenta metros hacia el oeste. _

El comentario del cánido los puso a todos en alerta, era obvio que lo que sea que haya ocurrido aún no había acabado.

—¿Creen que estén heridos? Después de todo Pikachu y Lucario quizás invirtieron mucho poder en esos ataques.

Misty miró en dirección de Ash luego de escucharlo y asintió, ambos Pokémon estaban muy por encima del nivel sospechado de las criaturas de este lugar, en especial el cánido, era muy probable que hayan perdido la consciencia.

—¿El primero en encontrarlos se lo queda?

La sonrisa que emergió del rostro de ambos chicos le dijo todo lo que debía saber a la chica, logrando que esta saliese disparada en dirección de Bulbasaur siendo seguida muy de cerca por Ash, mientras que Brock fue en busca del Oddish acompañado por Lucario.

Ambos ingresaron en los matorrales con apremio y cuidado, Misty maldiciendo de vez en cuando por haber decidido usar hoy sus shorts cortos.

—Ouch, ¡No es justo Ash, las espinas lastiman mis piernas!

La carcajada que emergió del chico no fue lo que ella esperaba.

—Eso te pasa por no usar pantalones más seguido Mist... ¡hump!

—¡Pikapi!

La chica de inmediato alzó su mirada en dirección del moreno justo para verlo descender en los matorrales tras ser embestido por Bulbasaur. Pikachu voló un par de metros lejos del par antes de caer en el follaje.

—¡Ash!

Gritó desesperada la pelirroja al escuchar la querella más no poder ver si el monstruo o su amigo estaban ganando. Comúnmente los humanos estaban en seria desventaja ante las criaturas, por la que su corazón comenzó a latir de forma dolorosa mientras avanzaba desesperada por entre la maleza aún cuando sus piernas estaban siendo laceradas ligeramente por las espinas y ramas.

Finalmente miró un par de chispas emerger de los arbustos aledaños, significando que Pikachu estaba preparándose para un ataque.

—No, Pikachu, detente, podrías lastimar a Ash.

Un Pikachu saludable normalmente podía general fácilmente 10.000 voltios de electricidad gracias a las cientos de miles de células o electro-poros en sus mejillas, siendo capaz de producir gran cantidad de daño al cuerpo humano en el proceso. En los Pokémon por alguna razón que aún se investigaba, los ataques si bien en muchos casos letales, a menudo no solían causar el mismo daño por lo que si bien Bulbasaur terminaría noqueado, Ash corría la muy real posibilidad de morir ante el ataque.

Segundos transcurrieron y para su sorpresa la escaramuza terminó tan rápido como inició, logrando que a la pelirroja se le helara la sangre.

—¿Ash?

Los segundos parecían transcurrir como minutos hasta que logró observar al chico levantarse lentamente del suelo, sus ropas completamente enlodadas y sus brazos y pecho estando marcados por grandes rasguños al igual que sangre.

—¡ASH!

—Estoy bien Misty, sólo son rasguños. ¡Mira, atrapé a un Bulbasaur!

El chico elevó su mano derecha con una Pokébola en ella, era claro que en medio de la escaramuza lo había capturado, Misty de inmediato notó que el brazo que sostenía la misma estaba en mejor condición que el otro, era obvio que había empleado su brazo izquierdo para defenderse del monstruo.

—Pikapi.

Misty avanzó lentamente en dirección del chico, ahora notando que sus piernas ardían como el demonio. Se miró por algunos segundos, notando que la mayoría de sus heridas eran menores y una aplicación o dos de medicina harían que desaparecieran casi de inmediato. Una vez segura de que no había sufrido más daño que ligeros raspones, caminó en dirección del chico.

—Sólo tú Ash, no sabes cuan asustada estaba cuando ese Bulbasaur te embistió.

El chico asintió mientras colocaba la Pokébola en su cinto mientras luchaba por no dejar caer a Pikachu, quien no dejaba de lamer sus heridas en un intento de ayudar.

—Al menos tiene un gran espíritu de batalla, con el tiempo será muy útil. Sólo debo hacer que confíe en mi.

La chica tomó uno de los brazos del chico pasándolo por detrás de su cuello y logrando crearle un apoyo extra al obviamente agotado entrenador.

—Vamos Ash, regresemos al campamento. Estoy segura que Brock ya capturó al Oddish que yo había debilitado.

El moreno se carcajeó un poco, pero no despreció la ayuda, ambos caminando entre los arbustos con mucho más cuidado, mientras Pikachu se balanceaba precariamente sobre la cabeza de su entrenador.

—Quizás debiste haber ido tras él, Misty. Parecías quererlo mucho minutos atrás.

La chica lo miró de reojo antes de alzar sus hombros incómodamente.

—Fui codiciosa y quise atrapar a Bulbasaur, es lo que ocurre normalmente cuando fijas tu vista en varios objetivos y no estás preparado para ello.

Pikachu alzó su voz en alerta cuando una gran sombra se apareció ante ellos, logrando que ambos entrenadores se lanzaran a los arbustos para evitar ser embestidos por lo que sea que el roedor había percibido. Segundos después una polvareda se alzó gracias al aletear de un inmenso Pidgeot que aterrizó ante ellos con gran elegancia, sus alas estaban extendidas amenazadoramente, mientras que su pico estaba abierto completamente en advertencia, en su espalda se podía ver claramente a una entrenadora.

—¡Quietos!

Ambos chicos miraron en dirección de la amenazante recién llegada, realmente sorprendidos de que su mala suerte llegase a tales extremos, cuando una nueva sombra terminó cubriendo a la entrenadora cuando el Onix de Brock se alzó desde su espalda con su entrenador encima.

La chica gritó sorprendida ante la llegada inesperada de Brock, al igual que al ver que estaba en una seria desventaja numérica, pero más que nada sus ojos se posaron firmemente en el cánido que acumulaba energía a pocos metros de distancia.

—_Más vale que haya una muy buena explicación para todo esto... _

**XxX**

**T**reinta minutos después todos se encontraban en medio de una aldea escondida luego de ganarse la confianza de la joven llamada Melanie. Al principio no quisieron aceptar, sospechando posibles malas intenciones por parte de la mujer, cuando Lucario terminó demostrando que no había nada que temer al no percibir ninguna.

Luego de la conversación, Ash miraba fijamente la Pokébola que contenía en su interior a quien fuera hace poco el guardián de este lugar. Al parecer Melanie no titubeó en dejar que Brock cuidase de Oddish, al ya ser esta la tercera o cuarta vez que el pequeño Pokémon hierba había escapado del refugio con tal de enfrentarse a algún entrenador pasante.

El joven moreno suspiró, al mismo tiempo que dejó salir a Bulbasaur, que confundido miró a su alrededor por algunos segundos antes de darse cuenta de la presencia de Melanie al igual que la del entrenador que le capturó tan fácilmente.

Melanie fue la primera en romper el incómodo silencio.

—Bulbasaur, tenemos que hablar —, la mujer miró en dirección del cánido, quien asintió y empleó sus poderes con tal de traducir lo que el tipo hierba comentara al respecto.

—_¡Melanie! No debiste traerlos al refugio. ¿Qué tal si capturan a más Pokémon? _

La joven de azul cabellera sonrió, simplemente sabía que su viejo amigo diría eso sin fallo alguno.

—Los traje aquí por que confío en ellos, viejo amigo. Que hayan sido capaces de capturarte, al igual que a Oddish me dice que son personas de gran poder, ir con ellos será beneficioso para su desarrollo.

—_Pero Melanie, ¿qué hay de los demás Pokémon, quien cuidará de ellos? _

La mujer intentó responder, cuando las puertas de su casa se abrieron estrepitosamente, revelando al menos a cuatro Pokémon.

Machoke, Rattata, Venonat y Pidgeot habían estado escuchando la conversación y decidieron interrumpir en ese exacto momento, para la sorpresa de todos, Lucario procedió a traducir sin inmutarse por la brusca interrupción. Por minutos cada uno de los recién llegados expuso claramente sus sentimientos con respecto a la partida de Bulbasaur y la protección del lugar. Melanie sonrió al ver el rostro sorprendido del pequeño monstruo, que culpable miraba al suelo ante el hecho de que él al igual que Oddish ansiaba recorrer el mundo fuera de la aldea luego de años en ella.

—Sé que no has sido exactamente feliz en la aldea, Bulbasaur. No necesito entender lo que dices para saber cómo te sientes. Aquí tu capullo jamás podrá desarrollarse como debería. Y ambos sabemos que tarde o temprano todo Pokémon quiere superar los limites de su poder y habilidades. No soy una entrenadora viejo amigo, soy sólo alguien que intenta lo mejor que puede para hacer que los Pokémon abandonados u heridos tengan un lugar de reposo. Y creo que ha llegado la hora donde finalmente tus heridas se han curado lo suficiente como para seguir adelante.

La chica miró en dirección del moreno que había capturado a Bulbasaur, sonriendo ligeramente al ver las marcas en los brazos del chico que gracias a la medicina rápidamente comenzaban a desaparecer.

—Lamento decir esto, Ash. Pero años atrás habrías salido gravemente herido si Bulbasaur lo hubiese querido. Tus rasguños si bien molestos no pasan de ser eso. Rasguños. No eres el primer entrenador que intenta capturarlo en más de siete años. Y puedo decir con gran seguridad que eres por alguna razón el más afortunado de todos ellos...

**XxX**

**D**ías transcurrieron luego de ese evento, y el equipo ahora se encontraba a mitad de camino de su destino. Misty no podía dejar de mirar a su amigo y sus Pokémon el practicar una y otra vez bajo el yugo de Lucario, divertida y algo entretenida de ver al otrora inagotable moreno el respirar con dificultad mientras Lucario seguía y seguía insistiendo por más.

La pelirroja debía admitir que estaba algo celosa, en los últimos días Ash había logrado formar si bien no una relación amistosa, si una de compañerismo con Bulbasaur luego de varios días de entrenamiento y convivencia. Era obvio que en cuestión de tiempo el nuevo monstruo del chico terminaría adorándolo y respetándolo como los demás. Brock su otro compañero, se encontraba cocinando no muy lejos de ellos, a sus pies reposaba un tranquilo Oddish que parecía contento de simplemente estar en compañía del afable entrenador.

Misty suspiró nuevamente, Oddish bien pudo ser suyo si no hubiera sido ambiciosa e ido tras Bulbasaur. Pero no pudo evitarlo, sabía que Ash iría a por ese Pokémon y antes de que lo supiera ya estaba corriendo en dirección del monstruo con tal de competir contra el chico sólo por el placer de hacerlo.

La joven cerró los ojos y continuó con su propio entrenamiento, consiguiendo para su frustración que si bien estaba avanzando en la meditación, la velocidad de su avance dejaba mucho que desear. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentir que algo en ella, algo muy en el fondo se estaba agitando con cada nuevo intento de su parte. La mera sensación no era placentera, era de hecho incómoda pero al mismo tiempo invitaba a seguir en ello. Como si hubiera una parte dentro de sí a la que jamás en su vida había encontrado, al comentárselo a Lucario este sonrió ante su avance. Desgraciadamente, luego de tal evento, no había podido el repetir la experiencia, lo cual le frustraba aún más que nunca al estar segura de que como Lucario insistía, era capaz de acceder al aura, pero algo muy, muy dentro de ella le estaba bloqueando.

Luego de un tiempo suspiró en derrota, se alzó y fue en dirección de sus bolsos con tal de extraer sus utensilios de baño y a sus Pokémon, necesitaba refrescarse un poco y el riachuelo que yacía junto a ellos cumpliría su propósito ante la ausencia de baños.

—Brock, iré a bañarme, regresaré en quince minutos o más. Me llevaré a mis Pokémon conmigo.

Su comentario llamó la atención del joven adulto, quien asintió al escucharla antes de agacharse y sujetar entre sus brazos al pequeño Oddish.

—¿Puedes llevarte contigo a Oddish? Creo que un baño le caería bien.

—Claro no hay problema, de todas formas me llevaré a mis monstruos, necesitan nadar y ni loca me introduciré al agua sin protección contra otros monstruos o de fisgones.

La chica miró al joven adulto por algunos segundos para enfatizar su punto, alzando una ceja cuando este sólo soltó una carcajada ante el comentario.

—Lo siento Misty, pero tras años de conocernos, lo más que puedo ver en ti es a una hermana menor. Y si bien he bañado a cada uno de mis hermanos, no tengo la menor intención de hacerlo contigo.

La pelirroja sonrió al escucharlo, sabía cuan paternal podía ser Brock cuando él lo deseaba, sin embargo no le engañaba.

—Igual no confío en ti, Brock. Podrás decir que somos como hermanos, pero el hecho es que no lo somos y ya hemos vivido una o dos experiencias donde _accidentalmente_ te has tropezado conmigo mientras me ducho.

Brock alzó los brazos ante la mención de tales eventos, en especial por que no era la primera vez que ella los sacaba a colación.

—¡Por el amor de Mew, Misty, fue un accidente! Luego de tres años cualquiera creería que lo has superado.

Misty sólo se encogió de hombros antes de acariciar la frente del pequeño Oddish que ahora portaba en sus brazos.

—¿Una vez? Sí, lo hubiera tildado de accidente. Dos veces ya es simplemente demasiada coincidencia.

El chico suspiró, aparentemente dándose por vencido de convencerla de que todo había sido un desafortunado accidente. Al menos hasta que una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, dándole una mala espina a la pelirroja.

—Oh, conmigo quizás te enojarías, pero me pregunto qué pasaría si Ash de repente decide...

El joven adulto retrocedió dos veces con tal de evitar las patadas que la chica le había arrojado en su dirección.

—Más te vale el mantener a Ash alejado de la zona de baño hasta que termine Brock, o te aseguro que no importa cuantas botellas de medicina tengamos, no serán suficientes para salvar tu vida.

**XxX**

—**B**uen trabajo chicos, logramos sobrevivir después de todo.

Comentó Ash mientras respiraba agitadamente tras finalizar el entrenamiento que Lucario les había impuesto. Pikachu alzó su pata en afirmación, mientras que todos a exclusión de Bulbasaur quien estaba completamente agotado, mencionaron una u dos cosas.

Ya era común para el joven entrenador el estar tan unido a sus Pokémon gracias a las rutinas que el cánido solía preparar, era parte de si el esforzarse lo más que podía con tal de obtener lo que deseaba. El moreno se levantó, notando que ahora le era mucho más fácil el recuperarse luego de una rutina de ejercicio, lo que indicaba que quizás ya se estaba acostumbrando a ella y que a consecuencia de ello la siguiente sería incluso más dura que esta con tal de compensar.

Ash miró a todos sus Pokémon el lentamente recobrar sus energías, ligeramente sorprendido de que ya a estas alturas hubiese capturado a tantos de ellos. Pikachu y Poliwhirl fueron los primeros en recuperarse, seguidos de cerca por Butterfree, Beedrill, Pidgeotto y por último Bulbasaur. Estaba al tanto de que a partir de este momento, todo monstruo que capturase sería inmediatamente tele-transportado a las instalaciones del profesor Oak, por lo que sabía que si deseaba mantener a todos sus aliados en buenas condiciones, debía cambiarlos de ahora en adelante con tal de no sólo darles un merecido descanso, sino también diversificarse en el proceso.

El moreno miró en dirección de Bulbasaur, que había para la frustración de todos los demás Pokémon el reiniciado su rutina con tal de alcanzarlos en poder. Era obvio que la criatura no estaba satisfecha con la amplia diferencia que había entre ellos, de hecho parecía disfrutar las rutinas para la sorpresa y horror de los demás.

Ash miró en dirección de Pikachu, quien lentamente se incorporó sobre sus patas y reinició su entrenamiento, era obvio que todavía había algo de rivalidad entre Pikachu y Bulbasaur debido a la forma en que se habían conocido. Pues para la sorpresa del moreno su roedor eléctrico había desarrollado cierto apego hacia él y la mera idea de que Bulbasaur le haya agredido era algo que aún no podía perdonar. Dicha rivalidad incitaba a los demás Pokémon a no quedarse atrás, siendo todos por naturaleza criaturas altamente competitivas.

Lentamente se alzó con tal de unirse, aún tenía algo de energías para seguir adelante. Pero la súbita aparición de Lucario con un bulto en sus manos detuvo de inmediato toda actividad al instante. El cánido se había separado de ellos al haber presentido algo en el bosque, una débil señal de familiaridad que por alguna razón no podía dejar de sentir y mencionar.

Ash se acercó, notando en el acto que el bulto en sus manos no era nada más que un Charmander, un espécimen más pequeño de lo usual, al igual que uno en muy mal estado, era obvio que la criatura estaba luchando por mantenerse con vida, más lamentablemente parecía ser una batalla perdida.

—¿Donde lo has conseguido Lucario? Esta no es una zona nativa de esta especie.

—_Lo encontré a un par de kilómetros bosque adentro, Ash. Sólo seguí mis instintos y lo encontré mientras era atacado por algunos Pokémon carroñeros. Me temo que no hay tiempo que perder. Atraparlo puede ser quizás su última opción, la Pokébola lo mantendrá estable mientras acudimos al centro Pokémon. _

—¡Maldición! El centro Pokémon más cercano está como a quince kilómetros Lucario.

El chico recordó que al capturarlo sería enviado de inmediato a las instalaciones de Oak, por lo que quizás sería la única opción de salvarlo al estar en tan lamentable estado. Su llama estaba terriblemente baja y la criatura apenas parecía poder respirar.

Corrió en dirección de su bolso con tal de conseguir su mochila mientras gritaba por atención, detrás suyo Lucario le seguía mientras sostenía al famélico Charmander. Brock miró en dirección de Ash, escuchando de inmediato los gritos del mismo, corriendo en dirección de las mochilas y tomando del cinto magnético del chico una Pokébola vacía que pudiera emplear, luego arrojándosela con tal de acortar el tiempo de lo que sea fuese la tragedia.

Ash no titubeó en capturar la Pokébola, engrandeciéndola y lanzando su rayo por sobre el agotado Charmander a sabiendas de que la captura no sería ningún problema con el Pokémon tan debilitado. Para su sorpresa y horror, la Pokébola simplemente no funcionó tras dos intentos.

—Maldición, ya ha sido capturado, no puedo usar mi Pokébola con él. Lucario, eres el más rápido y hábil, ve al centro, nosotros te seguiremos de cerca. Ve...

Sin perder tiempo Ash procedió a vestirse lo más rápido que podía mientras le relataba todo a un alterado Brock. El joven criador maldijo en voz alta al escuchar lo descrito, era obvio que las posibilidades de supervivencia del monstruo eran bajas a esta altura.

—Yo me encargaré de almacenar y guardar todo Ash, ve tras Lucario. No podemos dejarlo mucho tiempo sólo. No sabemos si los locos que lo persiguen están cerca.

—¿Pero qué hay con Misty?

—Está bañándose en el riachuelo cercano, yo... ¡Ash! Espera, no puedes ir por ella... ¿Estás loco?

—No podemos dejarla sola. Tenemos que avisarle.

—Ash, sé que es importante que hablemos con ella, pero piensa por un segundo lo que estás por hacer. Misty está bañándose, si te ve atacará primero y preguntará después.

El moreno miró en dirección del lejano punto designado como el baño debido a la cobertura que ofrecían el forraje del bosque aledaño.

—Maldición chicos, los esperaré en el centro Pokémon... No pierdan mucho tiempo.

—Espera, primero préstame a Pidgeotto por algunos minutos, te prometo que lo regresaré cuando nos encontremos en el centro Pokémon.

—¿Pidgeotto, para qué?

—No pienso acercarme a Misty mientras se está bañando, mucho menos cuando dejó en claro que me lastimaría gravemente si lo hacía de nuevo.

—¿De nuevo?

**XxX**

**L**ucario corría lo más rápido que sus piernas pudiesen, algo en él simplemente se estaba rompiendo con cada segundo que transcurría y Charmander perdía la voluntad de vivir. Era obvio que algo estaba terriblemente mal con la criatura, en especial por que el sentimiento que tenía con respecto a ella estaba bastante vinculado con poder, toneladas de poder y una voluntad inquebrantable.

Maldijo al ver que el viaje simplemente no estaba en lo absoluto facilitando la mejoría de la criatura, de hecho pudo notar que el continuo ajetreo estaban haciéndole más daño que bien, y que al ritmo al que iba simplemente no llegaría a tiempo para salvar al pequeño Pokémon.

Se detuvo por un momento, necesitaba una forma de moverse sin estresar al agotado Pokémon, tampoco podía agitarlo demasiado para no empeorar su ya delicada condición. Su frustración le llevó a emplear sus poderes psíquicos, causando que un árbol aledaño estallara ante la posibilidad de que no pudiese salvar a esta criatura que hacía resonar algo dentro suyo con tanta intensidad, era obvio que era alguien importante en su vida, quizás alguien que conoció en el pasado, tal vez incluso miembro del equipo de quien fuera haya sido su anterior entrenador a pesar de lo incoherente de ese pensamiento debido a la amplia deferencia en edades.

Fue allí que al ver el fruto de sus acciones que una idea llegó a su mente, las destrozadas piezas del árbol no hacían más que flotar bajo el influjo de su poder, quizás si se esforzaba en ello podría concentrarse en desplazarse a sí mismo lo suficiente por medio de tal habilidad con tal de cruzar los cielos rumbo a su objetivo.

Por segundos titubeó, en especial por que era un movimiento arriesgado y había cierto límite en el tiempo que podía emplear la habilidad. Pero por Charmander tomaría el riesgo, lentamente sintió la energía rodear su cuerpo, y en cuestión de minutos ya estaba flotando sobre el cielo, era difícil, extremadamente difícil el mantener la concentración sobre la técnica mientras intentaba cruzar los cielos, en la distancia podía finalmente ver la antinatural estructura del centro Pokémon destacar en medio del bosque, ahora sólo debía dejarse caer en su dirección con tal de llegar.

En cuestión de cinco minutos había cruzado más de quince kilómetros por el aire al punto de estar ante las puertas de la institución médica, su aterrizaje no pasó desapercibido, de hecho pudo ver que llamó más la atención de lo que deseaba, en especial la de varios entrenadores que claramente no le daban buena espina.

Los ignoró, en especial por que en este momento a pesar del cansancio extremo que lo estaba consumiendo, necesitaba llegar a la enfermera. Un chico se interpuso en su camino, en especial era alguien que simplemente encendía sus instintos en ira. Le ignoró intentando llegar a la puerta pero su instinto le hizo esquivar lo que fuera que el chico le había arrojado.

De inmediato una Pokébola pasó por su lado, era obvio que el sujeto no lo dejaría ingresar a la institución, gruñó una advertencia, demasiado debilitado como para emplear _telequinesis _con ellos, además algo le decía que aún si pudiera usarla no importaría. Los chicos que lo acompañaban dijeron algo, al igual que el chico era obvio que no pensaban dejarlo ir. Lucario cerró los ojos, enfocando sus últimas energías en sus poderes psíquicos, aprisionando a todos los humanos presentes bajo su poder y preparándose para lo peor.

Sabía las consecuencias de atacar a seres humanos, pero simplemente no le importaba el librarse de ellos con tal de poder salvar a Charmander. Sus gritos hicieron eco en el lugar, logrando al menos llamar la atención de la enfermera quien inmediatamente emergió con varios Pokémon a su lado con tal de poner orden a lo que parecía el ataque de un Pokémon salvaje.

Al verla Lucario de inmediato dejó de emplear sus poderes sobre los sujetos, ya no necesitaba deshacerse de ellos para llegar a Joy, la enfermera por otra parte no parecía muy feliz de verlo si su rostro era de juzgarse, más toda ira y desaprobación por sus acciones desapareció al ver a la criatura que sostenía en sus patas, la mujer gritó una serie de comandos a sus criaturas, ordenándolas preparar la sala de emergencia para una intervención inmediata. Intentó seguirle, pero era obvio que el chico al que había atacado no se rendiría fácilmente, de inmediato comentó algo que detuvo en seco a la enfermera Joy, el cánido en su agotamiento simplemente no podía entender al sujeto.

Las palabras del chico parecían provocar una reacción en Charmander, lamentablemente no eran para bien, por segundos pudo notar que la criatura con cada segundo que transcurría simplemente se había rendido hasta el punto de ya no querer vivir.

Lucario desesperado empleó sus habilidades con tal de imprimirle un mensaje al pequeño reptil:

—_Vive, jamás te dejaré solo. Vive._

Luego de eso su cuerpo le falló, ya no tenía las energías para seguir adelante, pero antes que nada dejó a Charmander en manos de la enfermera, dejando en claro nada más con su mirada que lo más importante en este momento era Charmander y nada más.

Volteó en dirección del chico que insistentemente seguía tratando de llamar su atención, notando que a sus manos habían al menos dos Pokébolas. Era obvio que el sujeto no aceptaba un no como respuesta, en especial por que seguía arrojando más Pokébolas en su dirección más estas simplemente no funcionaban sobre él al ya estar capturado.

Miró con desdén al sujeto y a sus amigos cuando estos usaron a varios de sus Pokémon con tal de enseñarle una lección y debilitarle lo suficiente como para poder ser capturado.

Cerró los ojos cuando al menos más de ocho ataques se dirigieron a su persona, a sabiendas de que a pesar de su nivel no saldría bien parado de la experiencia. Luego sintió un calor familiar el envolverlo por completo y no pudo más que sonreír ante lo que estaba por ocurrir.

**XxX**

**A**sh cubrió sus ojos con tal de evitar que el polvo entrara en en ellos, en su mano estaba la Pokébola de Lucario a la cual sostenía firmemente para evitar que esta fuese a otro lugar. A su lado podía ver que Misty y Brock repetían sus acciones, ambos igual de aliviados que hubiesen llegado a tiempo para que Ash pudiese retraer a Lucario con la Pokébola.

Detrás de ellos se encontraba Onix, completamente agotado y jadeante, sin embargo su presencia cumplía con el objetivo de impresionar por su súbita aparición.

Ash de inmediato miró en dirección de los entrenadores que habían atacado a su más antiguo amigo, y pudo sentir como su sangre hervía en cólera por el daño que pudieron haberle causado ante un ataque colectivo.

Sin embargo fue la voz colérica de Misty la que le saco de su ira en ascenso.

—¿Qué en el nombre de lo que es sagrado está sucediendo aquí? ¿Cómo se atreven a atacar en equipo a un Pokémon debilitado? ¡son una vergüenza para la liga!

Brock asintió al mismo tiempo que regresaba a Onix a su Pokébola y, posaba su mano en su propio cinto magnético. Era obvio que ambos esperaban una batalla.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia bruja, atrapo al Pokémon que se me antoje y nada ni nadie me dirá qué hacer. Mucho menos ustedes perdedores.

Ash colocó la Pokébola de Lucario en su dije, llamando de inmediato la atención del líder del grupo.

—Eh tú, mocoso, tienes algo que me pertenece.

Pikachu no necesitó ser llamado para saltar de inmediato de los hombros de Ash al campo de batalla, sus mejillas completamente cargadas y liberando pequeñas dosis de energía ante la irritación que sentía en estos momentos.

—Oh, el bebé quiere jugar. Hitmonlee demuéstrale lo que es un Pokémon de verdad.

—Trueno.

La voz de Ash fue apenas más alta que un susurro, pero lo suficientemente audible para que Pikachu desatara para la sorpresa de los presentes el trueno más grande que jamás haya liberado. Friendo de inmediato a su oponente y dejándolo fuera de combate al mismo tiempo que algunas de sus descargas se acercaron peligrosamente a los entrenadores enemigos.

Misty dejó salir un pequeño quejido en sorpresa, en especial cuando notó que Ash no parecía ser el mismo. Específicamente por que podía notar que sus ojos irradiaban Aura por doquier.

—Ash...

—¿Misty que está pasando?

—Detente, Ash.

El moreno no parecía escucharle, de hecho podía ver, no... sentir, que sin necesidad de vociferar el chico le había ordenado a su Pikachu el atacar nuevamente.

—¡ASH, SUFICIENTE!

Su grito pareció despertar algo dentro de ella que no podía describir en lo absoluto, el aire se sentía tenso, incluso sobrecargado, podías literalmente respirar el ozono.

El cielo que ya antes mostraba signos de una tormenta se desató sobre ellos, Misty podía sentir que estaba conectada a ella. Que algo en su alrededor le ayudaba a acceder a esa parte de ella que hasta ahora había estado eludiéndola.

Del cielo tronaban fuertes rayos, el viento incrementó y ella simplemente no podía quitar los ojos de Ash, podía sentir en él algo que nunca antes pudo. Poder, comprimido a tal punto que sólo esperaba la más mínima chispa con tal de desatarse. Un pequeño hilo parecía unir a Ash con Pikachu, incrementando el poder del roedor a diez veces lo que debería ser.

La chica retrocedió asustada, consciente de que Brock no dejaba de gritar por saber qué estaba pasando. Ella lo miró por algunos segundos, notando que también contaba con la misma energía que Ash poseía, pero a diferencia del moreno, la energía de Brock se encontraba pálida y distante, de inmediato notó que Onix a pesar de su cansancio había sido regresado al exterior, al igual que con Ash un pequeño hilo parecía unirlo con Brock.

Se miró a si misma, notando que parecía irradiar la misma energía y parte de sí podía ver, presentir de hecho, que muy dentro de ella también estaba unida a sus Pokémon por medio de un hilo. Miró a los entrenadores, en especial al dueño del Hitmonlee que no dejaba de arrojar improperios en su dirección, amenazando con liberar a todos sus Pokémon contra ellos.

Misty gruño en irritación, podía ver que lo que sea que el mocoso había dicho mientras ella estaba fuera de si había irritado a Ash al punto de que su energía parecía haberse triplicado. Pikachu literalmente brillaba de la energía eléctrica que acumulaba. La pelirroja sabía que si el roedor liberaba esa energía sobre un Pokémon o Mew no dejase, el entrenador, esto terminaría en una tragedia.

Tomó la Pokébola de su Dewgong, necesitaba intervenir cuanto antes. Pero para su sorpresa el sistema de altavoces de la institución se activó, dando la advertencia de que bajo las ordenes de Joy, el siguiente infractor en realizar un ataque sería sancionado gravemente por la liga.

La voz de la mujer parecía sacar de su embrujo a Ash, logrando que su energía bajase a tal punto que casi parecía desaparecer. Pero Misty estaba segura de que estaba allí, sólo que ahora era más pálida y calma.

Mientras más llovía más acceso tenía la pelirroja a ese flujo de energía que por tanto tiempo pareció eludirla. Fue allí en medio de tanto estrés que dio con el detalle que faltaba, la primera vez que accedió a ese flujo había sido mientras meditaba en el rio. Era obvio que su desencadenante era el agua, y ahora que estaba literalmente sumergida y rodeada bajo toda el agua que el cielo parecía disponer, podía finalmente acceder a ella aunque sea lo suficiente como para poder visualizarla.

Brock regresó a su ahora debilitado Onix a su Pokébola, había sido una maldad el mantenerlo tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia pero fue un mal necesario que sólo pudo retraer cuando los entrenadores simplemente se retiraron de la batalla al reconocer que estaban simplemente fuera de su liga.

Misty miró en dirección de Ash, sorprendida y francamente aterrada de lo que su amigo era realmente capaz cuando estaba furioso. Intentó tocarlo, pero su mirada estaba simplemente fría y su porte no invitaba al contacto en lo absoluto. Pero lo más inquietante era lo colecto y callado que estaba, era como si Ash Ketchum hubiese sido reemplazado por alguien más.

La voz de Brock fue la que aparentemente el chico pudo escuchar finalmente, su tono firme y claramente autoritario. Ordenándoles el entrar al edificio con tal de evitar la tormenta que los mantenía en grave peligro ahora que Pikachu estaba cargado con energía que pudiese atraer aun más a los letales rayos.

Misty vio que Ash asintió sólo ante la posibilidad de que Pikachu pudiese salir herido, su cuerpo distante y su humor claramente atenuado a lo que usualmente era. Ella miró a Brock quien también no dejaba de mirar al chico, luego dirigió su mirada a ella y a pesar de intentar sostener su cabeza en alto, no pudo hacerlo al ver el desapruebo de su viejo amigo ante lo que había ocurrido, en especial por que por un momento simplemente había pensando en apoyar a Ash en demoler a esos chicos por lo que habían hecho.

Sin mediar más palabra la pelirroja se dirigió adentro, empapada, tiritando tanto de frío como en terror. Por primera vez simplemente se había dado cuenta de que a pesar de la cercanía que sentía hacia Ash Ketchum, ahora estaba más segura que nunca de que en realidad no conocía al chico en lo absoluto.

**XxX**

—¡**D**e todas las cosas irresponsables que podían haber hecho, esta es la peor de todas! no puedo creer lo que vi desplegarse ante mis ojos. Debería reportarlos a todos en este mismo instante ante la liga.

El líder del grupo opositor de inmediato se alzó sobre sus pies.

—No puede hacer eso, mi familia no permitirá tal deshonra.

Joy parecía estar a punto de estallar en llamas al escuchar nuevamente al jovencito.

—Una palabra más, Señor Dario, y le puedo asegurar que usted será el que sufra las consecuencias. No crea que me he olvidado de su culpabilidad en el estado de Charmander. De hecho puede esperar cargos en su contra por abandono y maltrato.

—Mi padre no permitirá...

—¡Su padre se puede ir al demonio para lo que me importa! ¡YO! Soy la máxima autoridad en este lugar, y soy yo quien decide el futuro de cada uno de ustedes luego de tan irresponsable conducta.

La agotada pero enojada enfermera giró su rostro en dirección de Ash y compañía, no menos enojada con ellos.

—Y ustedes, no puedo creer que alguien de su altura y posición en la Liga Pokémon haya sido tan irresponsable como para permitir y participar una escaramuza de este tipo en terreno neutral. Pensé que como antiguos lideres de gimnasio serían más responsables y hubieran ejercido su autoridad por sobre estos entrenadores.

La mujer de inmediato posó su vista sobre Ash, sabiendo que habían muchas cosas que deseaba decirle sobre lo irresponsable que fue su empleo de un Pokémon eléctrico en medio de una tormenta. Pero el rostro de preocupación en el chico luego de haber dejado la Pokébola de Lucario en sus manos había bastado para mantenerla a raya. En especial por que Dario había atacado al Pokémon que estaba bajo su cuidado.

Joy giró en dirección de Dario y no titubeó en decir:

—Señor Dario, su licencia queda suspendida hasta nuevo aviso, tenga por seguro de que se abrirá un caso en su contra por maltrato y abandono de un Pokémon. Si Charmander no sobrevive la noche, le puedo asegurar que enfrentará cargos penales.

La enfermera giró en dirección del grupo de Ash, aún insatisfecha con lo ocurrido.

—Me temo que debo informarle a la Liga sobre lo que aquí ha acontecido, puedo asegurarles que recibirán al menos una amonestación por permitir que una batalla de esta magnitud continuase en terreno neutral, en especial por haber sido parte del problema en vez de la solución. Ambos grupos se mantendrán en las instalaciones hasta nuevo aviso, el partir de aquí sin mi permiso u autorización se verá penalizado con la erradicación permanente de sus licencias Pokémon. Chansey, por favor lleva al señor Ketchum y sus amigos a sus habitaciones. Machoke, lleva a sus instalaciones al señor Dario y a sus amigos.

Quince minutos luego, el silencio en la habitación se había vuelto demasiado como para soportarlo.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso?

Misty dio un ligero respingo al escuchar la ira apenas contenida en la voz de Brock, era obvio que estaba completamente enojado por lo que había sucedido, sobretodo por que ella había formado parte del problema y no de la solución a pesar de su entrenamiento.

La pelirroja miró en dirección de Ash, sabiendo que no podía revelar lo que había pasado, no cuando ella no estaba cien por ciento segura de que realmente había sucedido. Sorprendentemente, Ash fue el primero en contestarle.

—Es mejor que tomes asiento, Brock, es una larga historia.

La noche fue larga y colmada de tensión, al inicio Brock simplemente se negaba a creerlo, siendo él parte del grupo que rechazaba completamente la teoría de que los humanos podían desarrollar habilidades extraordinarias como los Pokémon. Pero al igual que ella sólo le bastó verlo en persona para que las dudas se disiparan.

Luego de eso no hicieron más que hablar del tema, Ash recibiendo la sorpresa de la noche al escuchar a Misty revelar que finalmente creía haber accedido al aura. Su reacción siendo un alivio para los habitantes de la alcoba al ver que finalmente el chico había regresado a ser el mismo.

Brock no hacía más que preguntar una y otra vez el que le explicasen el proceso, al igual que cuestionar el por qué le habían escondido tal secreto a estas alturas luego de todo lo que habían pasado.

—No es fácil revelar esto, Brock. Misty fue en la primera persona en la que he decidido confiar y sólo por que Lucario podía sentir que era vital que lo hiciera. No es algo que mi familia o conocidos más cercanos sepan. Sólo ustedes.

La pelirroja intentó no sentirse herida al escuchar la verdad de por qué habían decidido confiar en ella, no entendiendo el porqué exactamente le decepcionaba el saber que Ash necesitó ser convencido de confiar en ella, en especial cuando era algo que ya sabía, suspiró, realmente comprendía en realidad el por qué lo había hecho, sin embargo no podía evitar el sentirse herida por escucharlo.

—Ash, sé que es un gran paso el que has dado. Y te puedo jurar por mi vida y las de mis Pokémon que jamás traicionaré tu confianza, pero no podemos seguir ocultándonos secretos. No cuando nos afectan como ahora.

Misty miró a Brock luego de escucharlo decir eso, ahora avergonzada de lo que había ocurrido.

—Lamento no haberte escuchado, Brock. Es sólo...

—Entiendo tu situación, Misty. En serio, pero tienen que entender que con poderes o sin ellos, estamos en graves problemas en estos momentos. Nadie puede luchar en terreno neutral sin enfrentar serias consecuencias de ello... nuestro futuro como entrenadores, nuestro prestigio, todo lo que hemos luchado por años en lograr, penden de un hilo y la disposición de Joy, chicos.

Misty bufó al mismo tiempo que se arrojaba sobre la cama, estaba aterrada, toda su vida dependía de la voluntad de alguien más tan sólo por un momento de descuido.

Sintió que uno de sus amigos se alzó de su cama al escuchar el sonido, sabía que era Ash al escuchar luego el ligero murmullo de cansancio por parte de Pikachu al ser desplazado de las piernas de su entrenador donde hasta hace poco estaba reposando.

Cerró los ojos, ignorando que tan fuerte latía su corazón en este momento. En especial cuando sintió el peso del chico posarse justo a su lado. Mentiría si no dijera que no le aterraba lo que había visto de Ash, pero también no podía negar que apreciaba inmensamente la amistad que había cultivado con él.

—Misty, yo... Lo siento mucho, Misty... no pensé...

—No, no lo hiciste.

La pelirroja apretó sus puños, enojada tanto con Ash como consigo misma por haberle dicho eso exactamente. Ash no tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido, sólo Dario podía llevarse ese premio.

—Lo siento Ash, pero al igual que tu estoy frustrada. Y aterrada, esta podría ser la excusa que haga que me retiren mi licencia, en especial si mis padres presionan donde deben. El entrenar es mi todo, Ash.

Se maldijo a si misma cuando su voz se quebró ante la posibilidad de que su carrera había llegado a su fin por el desenfreno de una nueva habilidad. Sintió el peso de Ash el alejarse de ella, era obvio que estaba a punto de levantarse, más en ese momento ella no pudo evitar el abalanzarse sobre él. Necesitaba desahogarse, el moreno por segundos estuvo rígido como una tabla al sentirla aferrarse a él, pero al ver sus hombros temblar y sentir la humedad en su pecho supo que la jovencita estaba luchando una batalla perdida.

La abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, sus manos igual de temblorosas que ella, sus ojos ardían ante la posibilidad de perderlo todo antes de siquiera haber estado cerca de la cima como tanto lo deseó. La cama se hundió una tercera vez y ambos pudieron sentir los brazos de Brock envolverlos por completo mientras intentaba consolarlos a pesar de que su voz estaba tan desquebrajada como la de ellos.

Ash simplemente no pudo soportarlo más y estalló en llanto ante la posibilidad de que todo pudiera acabar por haber perdido el control donde menos debía. En especial por todos aquellos que había afectado en el proceso.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto.

**XxX**

**J**oy masajeó su sien en un vano intento por apaciguar la migraña que le estaba consumiendo en estos momentos. La grabación que estaba ante ella hundía demasiadas vidas por culpa de un grupo de inadaptados que no sabían aceptar un no como respuesta.

Estaba dividida, de eso no había duda.

Por un lado el joven Ash había enviado al Lucario que estaba a su cuidado con tal de salvar la vida de un Pokémon en grave estado. Por el otro, dos miembros de la liga habían roto una de las reglas más vitales de la liga. El respeto por el terreno neutral de los centros Pokémon.

Gracias a las nuevas reglas sabía que la liga actuaría de inmediato y su reacción no sería en lo absoluto favorable para ninguno de los involucrados. Y si bien le complacería sacar a Dario y a sus amigos de la liga, para lograrlo tendría que hundir a tres jóvenes en el proceso cuando sus carreras apenas estaban iniciando.

Suspiró mientras re-leía nuevamente el expediente de cada uno de ellos, a sabiendas de que el escándalo que se alzaría por esto quizás sería un clavo más para el metafórico ataúd que tantos opositores esperaban con ansias para la liga.

Sabía que tenía que hacer lo correcto, para ello fue entrenada. Simplemente no había otra opción por más dura que esta fuera. Apagó la computadora, convencida de que su decisión era absoluta e inequívoca, en especial cuando gran parte de ella simplemente deseaba realizar lo contrario.

**XxX**

—**L**uego de meditarlo lo suficiente he llegado a la conclusión de penalizar al entrenador Dario con la extracción del Pokémon tipo fuego: Charmander, bajo esta circunstancia y sólo en la aceptación de estos términos por parte del entrenador aludido, pueden los cargos ser revocados y olvidados. No existirá registro de este evento.

La sala con todos los presentes guardó silencio por algunos segundos, antes de que Dario saltase de su asiento, riéndose a carcajadas ante lo que había escuchado.

—¿Quiere decir que si me deshago de esa inútil bestia, los cargos serán retirados? Oh oficial Joy, algo me dice que has visto la razón con respecto a la situación a la que te enfrentas.

La enfermera simplemente apretó los puños antes de alzar su mano y hacer una seña de que le entregase la Pokébola inmediatamente, algo que Dario no tardó en hacer con tal de librarse de todos los problemas que lo envolvían.

—Siempre es un placer hacer tratos con alguien de tu _tipo, _Joy. No obstante créeme que esta no será la última vez que oigas de mi. Tenlo por seguro.

Joy miró fijamente al hombre que estaba ante ella, no podía creer que realmente estuviera haciendo esto.

—Las de mi _tipo _también tenemos un buen agarre en el consocio Pokémon, Señor Dario. No crea que podrá hacer lo que se le antoje sin enfrentar consecuencias de ello. Marque mis palabras.

—¡Cómo te atreves _Clon _de mierda!

—¡Ya no es bienvenido en este centro Pokémon! Señor Dario, y le aconsejaría el medir sus palabras. Está siendo grabado para la posteridad. No querrá enfrentarse a mi clan, téngalo por seguro. Líder Brock, Líder Misty, les solicito que escolten al Señor Dario hasta la salida de la institución, tengo mucho que dialogar con el joven Ketchum.

A pesar de no querer dejar a solas a Ash con la mujer, ninguno de los dos tuvo opción alguna más que obedecerla, temerosos de que cambiase de opinión y realmente decidiera reportarlos por la grave falla que habían cometido. Tras minutos de haber partido, Joy literalmente se desplomó sobre su silla, alterando a Ash ante la prominencia con la cual estaba temblando la mujer.

—¿Se encuentra bien Joy?

La enfermera miró en dirección del chico, apenas sonriendo ante su preocupación a pesar del terror que la consumía.

—No, joven Ketchum, no creo estar bien. Acabo de ganarme un terrible enemigo al oponerme a Dario Robertson. La familia del idiota ha tenido un gran auge en el consorcio Pokémon últimamente, por lo que podría poner en riesgo mi profesión si no manejo apropiadamente mis palabras.

Ash asintió, aún confundido por la decisión que Joy había tomado.

Ella no tuvo que mirarlo por mucho tiempo para saber qué cruzaba por su cabeza.

—Si hubiera reportado lo ocurrido joven Ash, puedo asegurarte que tanto tu carrera como la de los líderes que te acompañan habrían concluido en el acto. No habrían sobrevivido socialmente el escándalo que hubiesen generado y, estoy segura de que la Liga habría sido afectada también en el proceso. Mi clan ya tiene suficientes problemas por ahora como para perder el apoyo de la liga por algo como esto.

—No entiendo señorita Joy.

—No espero que entienda joven Ash, sólo quiero que cuide de Charmander lo mejor que pueda, estuvo a punto de sacrificarlo todo por este Pokémon. No puedo más que respetar eso. Sin embargo, en nombre de mi clan le aseguro que otra ocurrencia como está sellará su destino de una vez por todas. Tal vez no lo reportaré a la Liga, pero tenga por seguro que todas las Joy y Jenny del mundo sabrán lo que aquí ocurrió, joven Ketchum. Una segunda infracción no será aceptada, no en la santidad de un centro Pokémon. ¿Estamos claros?

Ash no pudo mediar palabra alguna, por lo que sólo asintió. Satisfecha, Jenny se alzó y recogió sus papeles antes de mirar la Pokébola de Charmander por algunos segundos.

—Charmander aún está en malas condiciones, probablemente pasen al menos una semana antes de que puedan partir de esta instalación. Para ese entonces le aseguro que Charmander será transferido a su cuenta, probablemente enviado a la instalación que usted tenga designada para sus Pokémon extra.

Ash asintió, alzándose sobre sus pies al mismo tiempo que miraba a sus amigos entrar a paso apresurado en la habitación.

—Tengo pensado llevarme conmigo a Charmander, por lo que preferiría que fuese transferido a una de mis Pokébolas, usted comprenderá, no quiero nada que le haya pertenecido a ese sujeto en mis manos.

—Una decisión sensata, en especial por que me temo que la estupidez en estos días parece esparcirse como si fuera un virus. Joven Ketchum, una vez la transferencia esté hecha, le aseguro que destruiré esta Pokébola. Charmander tendrá una nueva vida a su lado.

**XxX**

—**T**iene que estar bromeando. ¡Ash, regresa aquí!

La pelirroja bufó con exasperación al ver a su amigo partir apresurado en persecución de la oficial Jenny que hace pocos segundos había cruzado a pocos metros de ellos con una jaula detrás suyo. No habían transcurrido ni dos días desde que finalmente pudieron partir del centro Pokémon y Ash ya se estaba metiendo donde no debía.

—¡Ash, espera!

—No puedo Misty, reconozco ese tipo de jaula, nada bueno saldrá de esto si no nos apresuramos.

Lucario quien ya estaba recuperado y completamente sano, afirmó, también reconociendo las marcas que identificaban al objeto.

—_Es vital que nos apresuremos. _

Misty resopló con frustración sin embargo siguió corriendo al lado de sus amigos, notando especialmente que Brock no había opuesto resistencia alguna. De hecho en su rostro podía ver un cierto deje de tristeza ante lo que había vislumbrado.

Ash de inmediato empleó a su Pidgeotto para llamar la atención de la oficial más adelante, quien al ver a los jóvenes correr hacia ella, no tuvo más opción que detenerse con tal de descubrir qué acontecía. Les tomó al menos ocho minutos el llegar hasta donde la mujer esperaba con obvia exasperación. Misty pudo notar que su mano estaba firmemente puesta en su funda que contenía un arma de fuego.

—Más les vale tener una buena explicación para esto, jovencitos. No estoy de humor para bromas ni tonterías.

A pesar de estar respirando agitadamente por la carrera, Misty pudo notar que la mujer estaba sumamente tensa y estresada. Era claro que no era el momento apropiado para importunarla. Infortunadamente Ash no parecía notar esas señales.

—Oficial Jenny, por favor le ruego me escuche.

La mujer de azul cabellera miró al chico por algunos segundos antes de reconocerlo gracias a los datos que Joy había suministrado, su postura se volvió más tensa y su agarre en el arma se afirmó notablemente.

—Pensé que había aprendido su lección joven Ketchum, pero veo que tiene la desafortunada habilidad de meterse en problemas de forma adrede.

Brock para la sorpresa de una ahora claramente aterrada Misty, dio un paso al frente con ambas manos en el aire y exclamó.

—Creo poder explicar la conducta de mi compañero, Oficial Jenny.

Desgraciadamente la presencia de Brock no parecía relajar a la ahora irascible mujer.

—No des un paso más al frente, Slate. Sabes muy bien que tu historia con los miembros de mi clan no es muy buena para empezar. Interrumpirme mientras hago mi labor es una felonía que no puedo pasar por alto.

Lucario decidió intervenir con tal de ayudar.

—_Lo que mis compañeros humanos intentan decir, oficial, es si es posible evitar que cumpla su tarea. Es obvio que no está cómoda con lo que tiene que hacer. Quizás podemos ser de ayuda. _

Misty no pudo evitar gruñir en frustración al escuchar al cánido, en especial al ver a la oficial Jenny dar un ligero respingo ante la intrusión de su voz.

—¿Puede alguien explicarme por qué estamos evitando que una oficial cumpla con su labor?

Ash miró a Misty fijamente por algunos segundos, escrutando su rostro por un momento antes de darse cuenta que la chica realmente no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Misty, la jaula que porta la oficial Jenny contiene Pokémon salvajes.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, no entendía qué exactamente tenía de especial eso.

Jenny suspiró, quizás dándose cuenta de las intenciones de los chicos luego de leer el informe de Joy.

—¿Están seguros de quererlos? La ley exige que sean sacrificados luego de causar graves heridas en un poblador local.

Misty miró inmediatamente a la oficial, ahora captando más del asunto.

—¿Sacrificados? ¿Qué hicieron?

La oficial caminó rumbo a su moto, recogiendo una carpeta antes de abrirla y leer por algunos segundos:

—Al parecer son Pokémon abandonados por sus entrenadores, por años han estado viviendo en las cercanías de un pueblo aledaño, gastando bromas y robando a diario por sustento. Los aldeanos lo toleraron por cierto tiempo, pero hace una semana un niño salió gravemente herido de una de sus trampas broma y los aldeanos perdieron toda simpatía por ellos. Por lo que fueron reportados y capturados como la ley lo exige. Se exhibió una audición en la aldea con tal de entregarles nuevos hogares pero nadie los quiso, pensaba enviarlos a una reserva, pero intentaron escapar, esta vez lastimando a uno de los cuidadores. Lamento que por atacar y lastimar a un humano deben ser sacrificados.

Ash dio dos pasos en dirección de la oficial, mirándola fijamente antes de comentar con gran seriedad, en especial luego de fijar su vista en una de las ranuras, observando a uno de los Squirtle mirarlo fijamente a través de ella, era obvio que no deseaban ser sacrificados.

—Yo me haré cargo de ellos.

Jenny suspiró, confirmando ahora sus sospechas de por qué los chicos le habían interceptado. Al igual que corroborando lo que ya sabía de antemano.

—Son cuatro Squirtle, es bastante trabajo jovencito.

Misty no pudo evitar dar un paso adelante, al igual que Brock.

—Nosotros también colaboraremos. No es culpa de los Pokémon sino de sus irresponsables entrenadores por abandonarlos. Cada uno de nosotros tomará uno, oficial.

La policía asintió:

—Eso igual me deja con uno de ellos, sería injusto...

—Yo también lo tomaré, me especializo en Pokémon acuáticos, estoy segura que vivirá feliz en mi casa junto a mis demás Pokémon.

Jenny miró a Misty por algunos segundos antes de asentir, realmente no deseaba sacrificar a los Pokémon, nunca fue una parte del trabajo que apreciara demasiado.

—Si firman aquí, la responsabilidad de estos Pokémon restará en sus manos. No quiero luego enterarme de que fueron demasiado para ustedes y terminaron abandonándolos como sus anteriores entrenadores.

Brock dio un paso hacia adelante, un lápiz en mano y dispuesto a proseguir.

—No somos tan irresponsables, le prometemos que cuidaremos de ellos como es debido.

La mujer asintió dejando que cada uno de ellos firmase los documentos que por semanas estuvieron olvidados sobre su escritorio, tras finalizar el traspaso la mujer les guió hacia la parte trasera donde rápidamente procedió a elevar la segunda puerta de la jaula con tal de que los entrenadores pudiesen observar a sus nuevos Pokémon.

—Están en muy buenas condiciones, tanto mentales como físicas. Es su conducta la que los ha metido en todo este embrollo.

Ash fue el primero en avanzar con dirección a la jaula interior, arrodillándose ante ellos y mirando firmemente a los esperanzados habitantes. Uno de ellos en particular no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente.

—Hola, Squirtle. ¿Les gustaría venir con nosotros? Les prometo que tendrán un buen hogar con nosotros.

El que no dejaba de mirarlo asintió ligeramente, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas reprimidas ante la nueva oportunidad que él y sus camaradas habían recibido. Misty se posó al lado derecho de Ash, arrodillándose al igual que él con sus brazos abiertos mientras Brock se colocó en el izquierdo con una mano extendida en dirección de las tortugas.

Jenny abrió la jaula y para su satisfacción cada Pokémon eligió por sí solos a su entrenador.

—No es justo Misty, te estás quedando con dos.

—No es mi culpa ser mucho más atractiva que tú, Ash. En todo caso, llevaré uno conmigo a mmm, el macho estará bien. El más pequeño podrá ir al acuario, oh eres una hembra. Sí, creo que serás muy popular en mi casa cariño, o ¿quizás quieres venir conmigo? Si no quieren batallar podrán vivir pacíficamente en mi casa, mi madre adora a los Squirtle, por lo que creo que amará tener uno en casa.

—¿En serio? ¿Tu madre?

—¿A qué viene ese comentario, Slate?

—No, nada. Sólo decía.

—Sí claro.

Jenny miró a los chicos por algunos segundos mientras lidiaban y colocaban a sus nuevos Pokémon en las Pokébolas, de inmediato pudo notar que ninguna fue transferida al sistema de almacenamiento, por lo que era claro que todos contaban con espacio para llevarlos consigo.

—Les agradezco mucho el haberles dado un hogar a estos Pokémon.

Ash sonrió, mirando fijamente a Jenny antes de inclinarse y luego comentar. No hay problema oficial, sabía que tenía que hacer algo una vez vi las imágenes en la jaula. No me lo hubiera perdonado si no hubiera hecho algo para salvar a un Pokémon de ser posible.

Jenny asintió realmente satisfecha de este resultado:

—No siempre pueden salvarse jovencito, en especial cuando adquieren una enfermedad grave o son demasiado agresivos con los humanos u otros Pokémon.

Brock miró a Ash por algunos segundos, en especial mientras ponderaba lo que la oficial le había dicho.

—Sé que hay enfermedades que deben ser contenidas lo más rápido posible, pero todo Pokémon merece una segunda oportunidad en mi libro oficial. Incluso si Squirtle hubiera sido difícil de entrenar le habría adoptado. No existen los Pokémon malignos, sólo los malos entrenadores.

Jenny sonrió melancólica ante sus palabras, eran las clásicas palabras de alguien que aún no conocía la crudeza de la vida y cuan viciosos podían ser los Pokémon salvajes. Más decidió guardarse su opinión, tarde o temprano el chico tendría que descubrir que no todo en el mundo eran flores y arco-iris. Más algo en la mirada del chico le decía que quizás ya estaba a mitad de camino de esa valiosa lección.

**_Continuará... _**

**_Bueno de nuevo este capítulo no está beteado, por lo que disculparán los errores. Cabe informar que cuando reciban beteo esté será reemplazado. _**

**_Al parecer el capítulo pasado no fue para nada popular, en especial por el silencio de los lectores. Lástima. En todo caso aquí se que el tiempo está pasando más rápidamente en la aventura de los chicos, además de que no siempre se saldrán con la suya como lo hacen en el Anime. Aquí hay severas consecuencias aguardándolos cuando desobedecen, pero también grandes recompensas._**

Este mundo simplemente no es el mismo del Anime, pero creo que eso ya se nota. Ash, Misty y Brock son amalgamas de todas sus encarnaciones en todos los Fandoms. Por lo que el cambio es más perceptible. 

**_Bulbasaur al igual que Oddish fueron capturados por su deseo innato de crecer. Simplemente ninguno de los dos quería estar más en la aldea. _**

**_Charmander aquí estuvo más tiempo bajo la inclemencia del clima y de los demás Pokémon que esperaban darse un banquete con él. Tuvo un arranque difícil pero pronto regresará a ser quien fue. _**

**_Squirtle llevó sus bromas demasiado lejos, y siempre con ese tipo de bromas existe la posibilidad de lastimar a alguien a pesar de que no se desea ese resultado. Aquí en este mundo un Pokémon que ataque a los humanos es severamente castigado por la ley, más adelante se hablará más del asunto en mayor detalle._**

Misty ya saber el detonante de su habilidad, y Brock ya está en el secreto, les tomará algo de tiempo siquiera estar en el nivel de Ash. Pero ya están allí, y eso es una sub-trama de la historia en sí que espero desarrollar conforme avance la misma.  


**_Pronto se acercará un salto en el tiempo, por lo que no les sorprenda que hayan pasado algunos meses en la travesía. Tampoco les sorprenda que los personajes capturen más Pokémon, de hecho todos ellos tendrán un repertorio mucho más grande que todas sus contrapartes del los Fandoms juntas. _**

**_Como siempre, comentarios, críticas y todo lo demás son bien recibidas. _**

**_Oh, lo olvidé, no sé si actualizaré la semana que viene ya que viajaré para hacerme unas pruebas que necesito para corroborar el estado de mi salud. Probablemente trabaje en ellos el fin de semana y los deje listos y en manos de uno de mis amigos el publicarlo mientras yo estoy fuera. Pero no se sorprendan si no encuentran una actualización el viernes que viene. _**


	22. Seguir adelante es la única opción

**E**n el transcurso de su vida, Lucario había pasado por muchas vivencias y experiencias en cuanto a científicos se trataba. Estaba acostumbrado al intenso escrutinio, las preguntas repetitivas y monótonas, pruebas tontas como saltar, respirar, inclinarse, entre otras cosas. Por lo que no le sorprendió en lo absoluto cuando Bill expresó interés en estudiar y registrar datos sobre los miembros de su especie en su ya de por sí inmenso compendio virtual.

Cosas tan monótonas como el color de su pelo, el largo de sus garras, capacidad pulmonar, tipo de comida, resistencia física, capacidad mental y una multitud de datos de apariencia inocua, a los cuales debía responder lo más honestamente que pudiese, incluso cuando muchas de sus preguntas eran en extremo invasivas.

No es que le molestara realmente, de hecho Bill era bastante calmo y considerado comparado con el profesor Oak y algunos de sus más entusiastas asistentes y colegas de laboratorio.

̣—¡De acuerdo Lucario! Necesito que golpees el medidor que está al frente de ti. Un golpe simple, luego una serie de: golpe, patada, golpe, todo al máximo de tu poder y velocidad. Luego habremos terminado.

Con un firme _hum, _Lucario emprendió a realizar la tarea, embistiendo con una serie de golpes y patadas en menos de dos segundos.

—¡Magnífico! Eso es todo por hoy, Lucario. ¡Estuviste fantástico! Puedes salir ahora, hay bebidas y refrigerios en la otra habitación, Pikachu y tus demás amigos Pokémon están allí.

El cánido asintió, contento de que las pruebas hayan finalmente concluido, en la habitación contigua, justo como lo había dicho estaban los demás monstruos que Ash y sus amigos habían atrapado en los últimos días desde que habían tomado residencia en la inmensa mansión del científico conocido como Bill.

Ash no olvidando su promesa con el profesor Oak en cuanto a completar la Pokedex se trataba, por lo que no perdió la oportunidad de hospedarse algunos días en la mansión de Bill con tal de aprovechar su amplia base de datos sobre monstruos de todo tipo, incluyendo aquellos fuera de la región Kanto. Claro, Lucario sabía que en realidad lo que más había motivado al chico en sacrificar algunos días de su valioso tiempo bajo el yugo del profesor, fue el hecho de que Gary ya lo había hecho semanas atrás.

—¡Miren quien está con nosotros! El favorito de todos...

Lucario emergió de sus cavilaciones sólo para encontrarse frente a frente, o más exactamente frente a rodilla, con el último monstruo que Ash había capturado en las playas aledañas a la mansión, Krabby.

—Calma Krabby, Lucario es el monstruo más poderoso y experimentado entre nosotros, es lógico que los humanos le otorguen más atención, sin añadir el hecho de que no es nativo de la región.

El cánido observó en dirección de Bulbasaur al escuchar eso, comprendiendo que el Pokémon no estaba más que ejerciendo su rol como conciliador en el grupo, un papel que a menudo lo ejercían Lucario y Pikachu.

El monstruo cangrejo por otro lado, a pesar de su naturaleza amigable y pacífica en apariencia, había resultado ser de hecho un monstruo competitivo y territorial.

Charmander caminó en dirección de Lucario, aferrándose ligeramente a su rodilla y mirando con algo de frialdad a Krabby ante sus comentarios contra el can. Era bien sabido por todos los monstruos que el pequeño lagartijo de fuego había desarrollado un fuerte lazo con el cánido, por lo que antes que nadie a menudo solía ser el primero en saltar en su defensa.

Poliwhirl bufó exasperada, ya algo agotada de la constante lucha de poder entre los machos.

—¡Chicos! ya hemos hablado de esto...

—¡No seas aguafiestas Poliwhirl! Es sólo un poco de sana competición entre amigos, no hay daño en ello.

Lucario suspiró al escuchar la interrupción del Squirtle de Ash sobre el discurso de Poliwhirl, ciertamente había cierto choque de orgullos entre ambos sobre cual Pokémon acuático sería de más utilidad para el humano, por lo que no era de sorprenderse que ambos monstruos a menudo colisionasen con el otro al creer firmemente que cada uno ocupaba dicho lugar. Por lo que para prevenir una inevitable discusión y posterior conflicto, decidió intervenir.

Lamentablemente el Dewgong de Misty le venció en ello.

—¿Saben? Si dejasen de esquivar e ignorar la atracción que tienen el uno por el otro y finalmente se apareasen, quizás no habría tanta tensión entre ustedes...

Lucario no pudo evitar la discusión que emergió entre los tipos acuáticos luego de ello.

—¿Las cosas siempre son animadas cuando se está rodeado de tipos acuáticos, cierto?

El cánido asintió, viendo que a pesar de las discusiones, nadie en el gran grupo se estaba ocasionando verdadero daño, Lucario miró a Pikachu quien le había hecho el comentario y agregó.

—Quizás ya hemos estado mucho tiempo en la mansión, muchos de ellos jamás han estado tanto tiempo en este tipo de ambientes.

Onix, quien les estaba escuchando en silencio, añadió:

—No, estoy de acuerdo con Dewgong, esto tiene más que ver con reproducción que con otra cosa. Hay una clara cantidad de monstruos hembra entre nosotros, muchas de ellas jóvenes y saludables, Poliwhirl, Staryu, Squirtle y Pidgeotto están en edad de procrear, de hecho... -El cánido miró extrañado a la enorme serpiente roca por algunos segundos mientras este movía la cabeza de arriba a abajo ligeramente, cayendo en cuenta luego de que en realidad estaba olfateando- Las hembras están entrando en su ciclo receptivo, por lo que sin darse cuenta están contribuyendo en la beligerancia entre los machos, quizás deberías notificarle a los humanos que si la maternidad de sus monstruos no está entre sus planes, quizás el separar a los sexos en estas temporadas sería recomendable.

Lucario, quien no hace poco había imitado a la serpiente y olfateado por su cuenta, asintió, ignorando el hecho de que por alguna razón no parecía afectarle tanto como a los demás.

—Cierto, no dudaré en notificarle a los chicos de...

—¡Oye, aleja tus patas de Squirtle!

—¡Oblígame!

—¡Chicos, por favor!

—¡Suficiente!

Un sólo gruñido de advertencia de Lucario bastó para acallar al grupo, todos notando por primera vez lo imponente que realmente podía llegar a ser el cánido cuando lo deseaba. Su pelo estaba ligeramente alzado, sus orejas echadas hacia atrás y sus apéndices aurales detrás de su cabeza estaban alzados y vibrando ligeramente.

Todos observaron al cánido por algunos segundos sin saber cómo reaccionar, al menos hasta que Krabby dejó escapar un dolido:

—¿Cómo diantres podemos competir por la atención de las chicas, si _él _está entre nosotros?

Y así, tan rápido como había emergido el silencio provocado por la presencia de Lucario, igual de veloz desapareció cuando este escuchó tal comentario, en especial cuando notó la específica atención que las hembras le estaban otorgando.

Onix dejó escapar una gran carcajada al ver al cánido reducido a una masa de nervios ante la atención femenina. Pikachu asintió, completamente de acuerdo con el silente comentario de la serpiente de roca.

—Lucario amigo, eres todo un caso.

**XxX**

**D**el otro lado de la institución, Bill observaba los monitores atentamente, acompañado por Ash, Brock y Misty.

—Ash, creo que algunos de tus Pokémon pueden estar algo... territoriales.

Comentó Bill mientras anotaba observación tras otra en su computadora, Misty bufó con incredulidad al ver que ninguna otra persona en la habitación notaba lo mismo que ella.

La pelirroja miró a Bill y a Brock por algunos segundos con ligera decepción, en uno podía justificarlo al haberse especializado sobre los tipo roca, al otro simplemente por hacerle finalmente comprender el por qué era tan menospreciado en Cerulean a pesar del colosal impacto e importancia de su trabajo.

El hombre era un genio en cuanto a redes y computación se refería. Sin él, el sistema de almacenamiento y tele-transportación de la materia no sería posible. Pero en cuanto a Pokémon se refería, Bill no era más que un completo aficionado. El sujeto más que nada era un compilador, siendo su data y descubrimientos los que solían representar y ocasionar el gran aprecio científico a su nombre.

Información que tanto ella como sus amigos tenían días estudiando con tal de conocer más con respecto a los Pokémon que ya conocen y, aquellos que estaban fuera de su alcance.

Pero en situaciones como esta, donde la información no estaba escrita, almacenada o clasificada por alguien más con experiencia con los monstruos. Bill era usualmente lo que los ciudadanos solían pensar, un aficionado, en especial cuando es comparado con alguien como Oak.

—Por el amor de Mew... Los Pokémon están cerca de sus períodos reproductivos, deben estar expeliendo hormonas y feromonas. Sólo miren la conducta de mi Squirtle, ¿Ven cómo está caminando en cuatro patas en ves de sus dos traseras como es usual? Lo hace para incitar el olfato de los machos, también les da un acceso más fácil a ella. También fíjense en la panza de Poliwhirl, tiene un ligero color rosa en sus costados muy cerca de su espiral. Están entrando en celo, es por eso que están más agresivos e inquietos de lo usual.

Por segundos reinó el silencio en la cabina, al menos hasta que Brock observara más de cerca a sus Pokémon y agregase:

—Concuerdo con Misty, Onix está exhibiendo su envergadura.

—Pésima elección de la palabras, Slate.

—¿Uh? ¡Qué! ¡No! ¡Me refiero a su cuerpo! ¿Ven? Está más erguido de lo usual, ¡no lo dije con más intensión que esa!

Ash decidió interrumpir la conversación antes de perder la cordura.

—¡Chicos, ya basta por favor!

Desgraciadamente alguien tenía otras ideas:

—Oh, por el contrario Ash, la información que discuten es muy importante, tengo muy poca data al respecto de los hábitos reproductivos en los Pokémon. Aunque no pude evitar el notar que Misty sólo pudo identificar esta conducta en los tipo acuáticos, mientras que Brock de inmediato confirmó lo dicho al observar un tipo roca. ¡Oye, Ash! ¿Puedes notar algún cambio en la conducta de Pikachu, Pidgeotto y los demás?

El moreno suspiró, sintiendo una jaqueca el formarse lentamente en su cabeza con cada nueva pregunta.

—Lo siento, Bill. Pero a diferencia de mis amigos, tengo muy poco tiempo al lado de mis Pokémon, y debo admitir que a diferencia de Gary nunca me fue muy bien en esta área de estudio en particular.

Tanto Brock como Misty observaron al joven por algunos segundos, antes de ambos suspirar mutuamente al unisono.

—¡Ash, esto es importante, de hecho vital! Tu tarea como entrenador es que sepas como identificar estas señales en la conducta de tus Pokémon, al igual que en los salvajes, más que nada para evitar contratiempos en tu equipo y tu viaje.

—OK, OK, de acuerdo, Misty. No es necesario que me devores con vida por ello.

Bill, siendo un solitario por oficio y costumbres más que por naturaleza, no paraba de tomar notas de lo que estaba observando, al ver como la conducta de Misty imitaba casi a la perfección a la de su Squirtle, mientras esta intentaba llamar la atención de tanto Lucario como Pikachu.

—Interesante, puede que la creencia urbana de que los Pokémon toman aspectos de la personalidad de sus entrenadores, tenga algo de fundamento después de todo.

Tal comentario paró en seco a los dos entrenadores, ambos de inmediato mirando en dirección de Bill, notando como este parecía mirar a la pantalla y en su dirección, aparentemente dividido de cual interacción merecía su atención con tal de tomar notas.

—Eww, ¡No, no es lo que creen! ¡Brock, ayúdame!

El referido sólo sonrió al notar que ambos chicos habían negado todo en perfecta sincronía del otro, su silencio siendo algo cercano a venganza contra Misty por su broma pasada, y diversión ante la incomodidad de Ash ante el tema, claro todo esto realizado estando cerca de la puerta en caso de que tuviera que salir a toda prisa por su vida.

—Lo siento Misty, pero te veo nada más como a una hermana, quizás Bill está en lo...

—¡Te voy a matar Slate!

—¡Fabuloso! En serio no hay mucha diferencia entre los rituales de apareamiento de los humanos y Pokémon, estoy seguro de que esto será de mucho interés para la comunidad científica... ¡EPP! ¡POR MEW MISTY! ¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESE MASO?

—De una Pokébola, ahora quédense quietos y déjenme cometer homicidio...

**XxX**

**H**oras después y luego de haberse calmado en gran parte, el grupo se encontraba frente a una inmensa pantalla mientras observaban la video-conferencia entre Bill y el profesor Oak.

—En conclusión, me temo de que sus sospechas y temores están bien fundadas, tras meses de estudio de los Pokémon que fueron rescatados del monte Luna, y tras recabar datos de Lucario y otros monstruos con problemas símiles alrededor del globo, todos estos datos por supuesto incluidos en el paquete informativo que te he enviado. Dejan en claro que tu teoría de que Lucario pudo estar en algún momento en manos del equipo Rocket, son irrefutables. Su perdida de memoria, junto con sus otros síntomas, presentan similitudes con casos de igual naturaleza, en especial el proceso de borrado y re-escritura de personalidad que los otros Pokémon rescatados han presentado. Aunque a diferencia de esas desafortunadas criaturas, Lucario fue capaz de escapar y revertir el proceso en cierta forma, claro no sin consecuencias, lo que explicaría la perdida de su anterior personalidad y memorias. Lo que lamentablemente le da más valides a tu segundo temor, amigo mio.

Bill volteó en dirección de Lucario, notando que tanto Ash como Misty y Pikachu estaban apoyándole en este duro momento, el hombre suspiró ante lo que tenía que decir al menos hasta que Oak agregó primero:

—Lamento decir esto, pero Lucario sufre de un severo caso de antropomorfismo: su conducta, hábitos, incluso su personalidad difieren en gran medida a la conducta de otros miembros de su especie. Puede que su condición le haya forzado a tomar rasgos de quienes les rodeábamos en aquel entonces.

Bill miró en dirección de Oak, quien le había quitado la molestia de dar tan mala noticia al interferir de tal manera.

Lucario observó atentamente a la pantalla, mirando con especial atención al sexagenario, que rápidamente explicó en más detalle:

—No me malinterpretes, eres un monstruo único, viejo amigo. Pero en tu estado actual me temo que es sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que encuentres una barrera que no podrás cruzar debido a tu condición. He hecho un constante monitoreo de los informes en los centros Pokémon en los que Ash me ha contactado, y creo que es pertinente el notar el descenso en tus estatus. Ya no avanzas al mismo ritmo que antes, y tu reticencia en participar en los rituales de apareamiento remarcan y apoyan aún más mis teorías.

—_Entiendo profesor. Siempre lo mantuve presente. Mi conducta ante el equipo Rocket alzó sentimientos en mi que no han dejado de plagar mis recuerdos. _

Oak asintió, luego prosiguió:

—Es por ello que hemos decidido, es decir, Delia y mi persona el que pases un tiempo en compañía de Gary. En dos semanas Gary estará en ciudad Carmín para abordar el crucero Santa Ana. Esta ciudad es la próxima meta de Ash por lo que el cambio podrá ser realizado sin ningún contratiempo. ¡Recuerden! El cambio no es permanente, algún día volverán a verse, pero lo más importante aquí es tu salud, viejo amigo. Creemos que quizás vivir bajo diferentes estilos de entrenamiento sea beneficioso para ti. También podríamos confirmar si el equipo Rocket tiene su atención sobre ti en específico, o en los chicos.

El cánido pudo notar en el rostro del sexagenario el cómo intentaba ocultar la aprehensión que realmente sentía ante este plan, también podía percibir lo mismo por parte de Ash y sus amigos. Pero sabía que era un mal necesario, por lo que ignoró cuan incómodo estaba ante la idea de separarse de Ash.

Bien sabía que era hora de que el chico aprendiera a valerse por si mismo.

Asintió, la petición de Oak no era obligatoria, pero comprendía más que nadie que el hombre se preocupaba no sólo por su bienestar, sino por el de Ash y el de su nieto. Ash necesitaba menos disciplina y más independencia, mientras que Gary necesitaba absolutamente lo contrario, con menos independencia y más disciplina.

Quizás en el proceso incluso podría descubrir más de si mismo y quien fue realmente.

—_Descuiden, estaré bien. Además, sólo serán dos meses. Antes de que se den cuenta estaremos juntos de nuevo, pero mientras tanto disfrutemos al máximo estos últimos días juntos. _

**XxX**

—**D**e acuerdo, en esta oportunidad llevaré conmigo a Pikachu, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Butterfree y a Poliwhirl. Beedrill puede ser útil en el instituto del profesor, sobretodo ante sus deseos de encontrar un nido en el cual procrear, por lo que no puedo oponerme cuando hay tantas colmenas en la granja de ciudad Paleta en esta temporada, y Krabby aún no tiene la experiencia necesaria, necesita aclimatarse un poco más.

Bill asintió, mientras tecleaba la información en la computadora, haciendo que las respectivas Pokébolas que esta contenía desaparecieran y reaparecieran en el orden que el entrenador había especificado y elegido, de inmediato notó que Ash dejó salir a Pikachu de su Pokébola, quien tras sacudirse un poco, procedió a subir por el cuerpo de su amo hasta llegar a sus hombros.

—De acuerdo, Ash, todo está listo para partir, tú Pokedex está actualizado y mejor que nunca, de hecho es ahora quince por ciento más rápido y eficiente que antes, por lo que ahora podrás recolectar información más precisamente.

Brock no pudo evitar el preguntar:

—Oiga profesor, ¿Por qué la necesidad de asignar un Pokedex para investigar Pokémon?, si ya todos los Pokémon que visualiza ya están registrados luego de años de investigación por parte de Oak y asociados.

Misty asintió:

—Sí, sin ofender. Pero lo considero algo redundante, útil para entrenadores en áreas que desconocen, pero redundante en el área científica.

Bill asintió con cada una de sus preguntas antes de responder:

—Si bien ya hemos recabado la información de casi todos los Pokémon en el planeta, aún hay mucho de ellos que desconocemos, hábitos, habitad, dieta, en muchos casos la información que obtenemos es muy poca. Y en el caso de la red, es casi inexistente. Verán, a pesar de nuestros avances en la tecnología en los últimos veinte años, aún hay áreas en las que estamos muy atrasados. La digitalización de todos estos datos por ejemplo, apenas está siendo implementada a un nivel practico y accesible para todo el público. En especial por que apenas estamos re-descubriendo el cómo hacerlo luego de la gran guerra hace más de treinta años. El proyecto Pokedex no es sólo para registrar y recolectar datos de los monstruos que encuentre el usuario, sino que en realidad es el primer método portátil y electrónico por el cual los usuarios tienen acceso a este tipo de información de forma gratis e inmediata sin importar donde estén. Los usuarios actuales son más que nada, probadores beta de un producto único en su tipo, que a pesar de que es bastante conocido por el público, sólo unos cuantos tienen verdadero acceso a estas máquinas. Por lo que cada vez que Ash emplea su Pokedex, la máquina realiza varias acciones: -Bill tecleó rápidamente sobre su computador, inmediatamente accediendo a los datos básicos del Pokedex ante la vista de todos- cuando enfoca con la lente, la máquina debe tomar la imagen del monstruo ante ella, acceder a la base de datos, desplegar los datos para el usuario y registrar el momento y el lugar en que fue empleado.

Bill tecleó un par de veces más, logrando sacar de la pantalla la vieja información que fue rápidamente reemplazada con otra.

—Esto nos ayuda a establecer una base hipotética del habitad de cada criatura registrada, una vez la máquina es actualizada o recargada, la información adquirida hasta ese punto es enviada a nuestras propias computadoras para ser analizada y corregida en caso de error, también es comparada con nuestras bases de datos y en caso de una anomalía en la base de datos, solemos contactar a los Ranger para confirmar o desechar...

Ash asentía con cada palabra que emergía de la boca de Bill, estaba convencido de que la Pokedex era ciertamente algo importante a pesar de su apariencia inocua. No obstante su interés habías rápidamente desaparecido al ver que Bill había tomado auge en su explicación, entrando en tecnicismos que iban más allá de lo que realmente podía comprender. Miró de reojo a sus amigos, y podía ver que estaban en una situación similar a la suya, todos prestaban atención atentamente por respeto, a pesar de que ninguno tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que se les estaba explicando.

Para suerte de todos, Lucario decidió intervenir:

—_Pero eso no explica el porqué no todos los entrenadores poseen una a pesar de su importancia. Principalmente por que mientras más información, ¿mejor, no? Tampoco explica el porqué se les otorga cierto trato especial a los que sí cuentan con una. _

Eso sí procedió a llamar la atención de todos los presentes, por lo que Bill rápidamente agregó:

—Por varios motivos, uno de ellos es el costo. Por ahora una Pokedex es un producto bastante costoso de producir por lo que no todos tienen acceso a ellos con su actual precio. El otro vendría siendo la poca capacidad de almacenaje con la que por ahora contamos. Sólo imaginen la cantidad de información que tendríamos que procesar si todos los entrenadores de Kanto estuvieran enviando constantemente información para ser verificada, corregida, certificada y agregada a nuestras fuentes de datos una y otra vez. Nuestros servidores colapsarían ante tal flujo de información, tampoco contamos con el personal calificado para esto actualmente, incluso yo a pesar de la importancia de mi contribución me encuentro actualmente forzado a dejar en segundo plano la digitalización de la data Pokémon, en especial porque toda la atención del consorcio Pokémon está centrada en mi máquina de transmutación... Oh, Mew, olvidé que eso es clasificado.

El hombre de verde cabellera se sonrojó ligeramente, antes de colocar su mano justo al frente de su boca y toser un par de veces.

—Chicos, olviden todo con respecto a la máquina de transmutación. Si bien por ahora no es más que sólo teorías y probabilidades, el consorcio me ha estado forzando a mantener todo al respecto en secreto.

Brock frunció el ceño, en especial por que últimamente si la información con la que contaba era fidedigna, el consorcio Pokémon no era de fiar, por lo que quizás esta máquina hipotética resultaría en más problemas en el futuro. No obstante decidió guardar el secreto de Bill por ahora, a pesar de lo incómodo que era la relación entre ellos luego de anoche.

Bill suspiró aliviado al ver que todos habían asentido, confiando en ellos más que nada en base a su relación con Oak, quien confiaba implícita y explícitamente en ellos.

El hombre de verde cabellera aclaró nuevamente su garganta, un gesto que a menudo realizaba cuando estaba nervioso:

—Cómo decía, hay muchos límites en cuanto a cuanta información podemos analizar y almacenar, por lo que un cierto número de usuarios es requerido. Por ahora sólo existen veinte Pokedex en el mundo, la mayoría de ellos se encuentran aquí, conmigo, Y dos están en manos de los entrenadores a los que el Profesor Oak decidió asignarles una. Inicialmente habían tres entrenadores en su lista, pero la chica fue transferida luego de ciudad Paleta. Las otras siguen en etapa experimental y dentro de siguientes años serán enviadas algunas a Johto, luego Hoenn, Sinnoh y finalmente Unova. Para resumir, este proyecto cuenta con la aprobación no sólo del consorcio, sino también de la liga misma, ya que cada uno de ellos está contribuyendo al desarrollo de un mejor sistema para todos. Por estas razones, estos usuarios a menudo suelen tener ciertos derechos y libertades que un entrenador común no cuenta. No son muchas y hay más limitaciones y presión que libertades, pero hasta ahora cada uno de ustedes, en este caso Ash y Gary se han desempeñado a la perfección. Así que, sin presiones, Ash. Sólo tienes en tus manos años de investigación al igual que las esperanzas y sueños de cientos de investigadores que anhelan el regreso de la era digital.

—Sí... sin presiones.

**XxX**

—**C**hicos, no tomen esto para mal, me agrada Bill, gracias a él aprendí mucho en especial su base de datos. Pero no saben cuan feliz estoy de ya no estar en su mansión, no puedo creer que los rumores en ciudad Cerulean tengan algo de razón sobre su infamia.

Todos asintieron al escuchar la pelirroja, aunque curiosamente, Brock simplemente aceleró el paso con tal de no ser parte de la conversación al tener sus propias razones para estar feliz de alejarse de Bill.

—_Admito que algunas de sus costumbres y gustos son... inusuales. Que usara un traje de felpa de un Lucario en algunas de sus pruebas fue... único. _

Ash bufó con frustración:

—No debió insistir en que usáramos unos también, no fue gracioso el que me dejaran atrapado en el traje de Kabuto.

—Era con tal de que aprendieras una lección Ash, es genial que quieras probar cosas nuevas, pero hay un límite, y el usar un traje mecánico y fingir ser un Pokémon extinto es quizás demasiado.

Ash miró fríamente a Misty luego de tal comentario:

—No creas que no noté tu interés por el traje de Tentacool, Misty.

—Interés, Ketchum. Lo vi pero jamás lo usé, me gustan los Tentacool, no hay nada de malo en ello.

—Sí, si, lo que digas Misty, ¡Oye, Brock! ¿Qué es lo que quería Bill anoche cuando te llamó para conversar en privado?

Misty alzó sus cejas al recordar el evento gracias al comentario del moreno.

—¡Oh, sí, lo había olvidado! ¿Qué es lo que quería?

—¡Nada! Digo, nada en especial, sólo una receta de mi estofado, sí, eso, mi estofado...

Tanto Ash como Misty no se creyeron por un segundo tal respuesta, era obvio que Brock no estaba más que evadiendo el decirles qué exactamente, había pasado.

—Oh vamos Brock, queremos la verdad...

Insistió Misty, recibiendo el apoyo del moreno en el proceso.

—Por supuesto, ¿Qué no habíamos acordado el no seguir guardando secretos el uno del otro? Entonces, dinos...

Lucario y Pikachu por otro lado guardaron silencio mientras observaban al grupo de humanos el intentar sacar o evadir la conversación dependiendo de quien miraras, ambos gracias a sus buenos oídos habían podido escuchar en lujo de detalle lo que había transcurrido entre Bill y Brock, conversación que había terminado con un altamente pálido y aterrado Brock en el proceso.

—¿Crees que Brock haya encontrado una lección en esa experiencia?

Preguntó Lucario al roedor en su idioma natal, Pikachu al escucharlo dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada.

—Sólo a jamás informarle a sus pretendidas cuan flexible es, quizás tampoco a darle un cuadro detallado de lo que podrían hacer juntos si le dieran una oportunidad. Creo que tal vez aprendió a que ser demasiado directo o franco no suele ser bien recibido.

El cánido asintió a lo escuchado:

—¿Crees que debemos decirles a Ash y Misty lo que ocurrió? ¿O que en privado Bill tiende a usar sus trajes con otra finalidad?

Pikachu pareció ponderarlo por algunos segundos, antes de negar con su rostro, meciendo sus orejas de un lado a otro en el proceso.

—No, creo que Ash sufrió lo suficiente cuando estuvo atrapado en uno por horas, no hay necesidad de decirle lo demás... por ahora.

Lucario dejó escapar una carcajada ante lo que el roedor estaba planeando, luego de eso, miró en dirección de Misty, sólo para ser interrumpido nuevamente por Pikachu.

—Amigo, yo también lo olí. Su entusiasmo ante la idea de Ash usando esa cosa, y la oleada de decepción que emergió de ella cuando él eligió usar el de Kabuto en vez de el de Tentacool, incluso un monstruo resfriado habría sido capaz de detectarlo. Es obvio que se atraen mutuamente, pero como humanos que son no lo han siquiera notado, dales más tiempo para hacer lo que sea que hagan los humanos en esta situación. Si por el grupo fuera, ya los habríamos encerrado en una habitación hasta que terminen su ritual y se apareen. Pero francamente te digo que los humanos son bastante deficientes en el área.

El Cánido asintió, notando que Pikachu intentaba evadir luego de lo dicho el hecho de que habían empezado a conversar sobre irregularidades en la conducta.

—Lo sé, créeme que lo sé.

Por segundos titubeó en proseguir con la plática, parte de si no estaba preparado para ello, no obstante tarde o temprano debía dejar de huir del problema, en especial dejar de ignorar sus instintos naturales, no era un humano, quizás era hora de dejar de actuar como uno por lo que luego de un suspiro, comentó:

—Sabías que los humanos a menudo se aparean sólo por hacerlo? ¿A menudo evitando el concretar el acto con tal de no crear una cría?

Pikachu asintió al escuchar eso.

—Oh, sí, ni que lo digas. No sabes lo extraño que son, cierto, es genial. Pero se supone que la función del acto es...

Ash y los demás mientras tanto les ignoraron, todos demasiados concentrados en su propia conversación con respecto a la batalla venidera en Carmín.

—Ash, ¿Estás seguro de querer enfrentar a Surge? Sabes que no podemos ayudarte más de lo que hemos hecho. Pero tienes que estar preparado para una dura batalla.

—Lo sé, Brock, pero estoy seguro de que Pikachu está listo para ello. Mientras usaba la computadora de Bill para investigar sobre mi siguiente rival, descubrí varios ataques que podrían serme de utilidad en contra de cualquier rival. Sólo es cuestión de entrenar duro con tal de que Pikachu aprenda los ataques que tengo en mente. Eso lo hará más peligroso en batalla... también he investigado mucho la razón por la que las descargas de Pikachu parecen más fuertes de lo que deberían, y creo que quizás pueda tener consigo una bola luminosa.

Tanto Brock como Misty lo observaron por algunos segundos, antes de asentir, aunque Brock fue el primero en comentar algo al respecto.

—Sí, es probable que Pikachu traiga en su cuerpo una bola luminosa. Pero si vino con ella, quizás sólo podría ser extraída por medio de otro Pokémon empleando el movimiento "robar", o tal vez si se lo pedimos, podría mostrárnosla.

Misty negó con el rostro, mirando hacia atrás y notando que tanto Pikachu como Lucario se encontraban sumergidos en su propia conversación.

—Hay objetos que son sagrados para los Pokémon, y a pesar de que mi preferencia son los acuáticos, incluso yo sé que pedirle a un Pikachu el separarse de su bola luminosa es el equivalente a pedirle a tu pareja el desvestirse ante ti en la primera cita. A menudo la confianza simplemente se rompe. Por lo que preguntarle si sólo tiene una, sería lo más seguro, eso ayudaría mucho a Pikachu en el futuro, pero contra oponentes como Surge...

Ash asintió, antes de agregar:

—Lo sé, Misty. Sé que no podré ganar siempre con fuerza bruta, lo sé luego de enfrentarlos a ustedes chicos, el arrojar mi Pokémon sin tener estrategia alguna en ello es un error que no pienso realizar más. Pero necesito desarrollar aun más la velocidad de Pikachu, es rápido, pero no lo suficiente como para despistar a los oponentes de un líder de gimnasio. En especial por que por alguna razón, los líderes están usando su mejor repertorio en mi contra desde que derroté a tu hermano, Brock.

Misty suspiró al escucharlo.

—Ash, sólo te has enfrentado a dos líderes de gimnasio. Estuve presente en tu primera batalla oficial, por lo que no es de extrañarse que estuviera preparada para recibirte.

El moreno sonrió, mirando de reojo a la jovencita.

—Ah, pero igual no me equivoco. Y si lo que Bill comentó en su mansión es de tomarse en serio. Por alguna razón, que encuentro algo injusta debo añadir, mi carrera será más difícil que la del entrenador promedio. Por lo que por esa simple lógica me imagino que cada batalla de gimnasio será más y más difícil hasta el punto en que me pregunte si debo renunciar o seguir adelante.

Tanto Misty como Brock le observaron por algunos segundos, ambos ponderando lo que había dicho. Una vez el moreno estuvo satisfecho de que habían pensado lo suficiente, añadió:

—No es que me lo esté planteando. No pienso en lo más mínimo el rendirme en cuanto a alcanzar mi meta. Pero he notado que mi camino está siendo ligeramente más difícil que el de los demás entrenadores, por lo que no me sorprendería si como Misty reflejó en Cerulean, que muchos de los entrenadores más experimentados usaran a sus mejores monstruos en mi contra, sólo para ver de que estoy hecho.

Brock negó con el rostro, algo decepcionado de escuchar lo que el moreno estaba comentando:

—No todo es acerca de ti, amigo. Tus Pokémon tienen mucha participación en ello, el objetivo de un gimnasio no es sólo probar la habilidad del entrenador sino más que nada la de sus criaturas. La valía de un entrenador se mide en el éxito de sus criaturas bajo la presión y las pruebas que se les ejerce.

Ash asintió.

—Y no digo lo contrario, Brock. Pero no logro quitarme esta sensación de que hay demasiada gente interesada en lo que hago, y no todas ellas tienen buenas intenciones.

El joven adulto no tuvo más que asentir ante tal estatuto, ante lo revelado por Bill era más que obvio, en especial el hecho de que el consorcio Pokémon estuviese particularmente interesado en todos aquellos que portasen el Pokedex. Sin nombrar a Lucario.

Misty bostezó ante la diatriba, no le molestaba el dialogar de estas cosas, pero si era sincera consigo misma, era una mujer de acción, más que de palabras.

—Entonces, Brock, ¿Dejarás de esquivar el asunto y nos dirás qué exactamente ocurrió anoche?

**XxX**

—**E**xcelente Pikachu, ¡Charmander! una última vez...

—¡Por el amor de Mew, Ash! son las tres de la mañana, tienes días practicando tus ataques con Pikachu y Charmander, ya los han perfeccionado por todo lo que es sagrado. ¡Ahora duerme y déjanos dormir!

El moreno miró en dirección de la despeinada pelirroja y pudo ver que en sus manos estaban al menos dos Pokébolas listas para ser desplegadas de ser necesario. Suspiró, sabiendo que su entrenamiento por el día de hoy había llegado a su final, curiosamente una vez reconoció tal hecho su cuerpo parecía dejar escapar la energía como agua en un colador, provocando que cayese casi desplomado en el lugar.

—¡ASH!

De rodillas, el moreno miró en dirección de la ahora alzada Misty, quien se estaba levantando de su bolsa de dormir para luego correr en su dirección, seguida muy de cerca por un igual de trasnochado Brock.

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando abusas del entrenamiento, Ash. Por el amor de Mew, debes descansar, sé que estás nervioso por la batalla que tendrás dentro de dos días cuando lleguemos a ciudad Carmín, pero no puedes seguir a este ritmo. Ni tu ni tus Pokémon se beneficiarán de ello.

El moreno sólo asintió a las palabras de Brock mientras este y Misty le ayudaban a ponerse sobre sus pies, al menos hasta que la energía psíquica de Lucario se posó sobre ellos y los Pokémon, llevándolos por el aire incluyendo a una ahora colérica Misty.

—¡LUCARIO, BÁJAME EN ESTE INSTANTE, ESTOY USANDO UNA BATA!

El cánido se carcajeó un poco al ver a la chica luchando por mantener su bata sobre si misma cuando en realidad estaba apenas a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia del suelo.

—_Misty, dudo mucho que las hormigas y demás bichos nocturnos estén interesados en ver tu ropa interior a esta distancia. Sólo intento ayudar a todos con tal de regresar a dormir. _

La pelirroja guardó silencio, al igual que todos los presentes, en especial cuando Ash dejó escapar un ronquido en el camino mientras era cargado junto con los demás. Brock lo miró sorprendido de que se haya quedado dormido, luego miró a sus Pokémon y notó que ambos estaban igual de exhaustos que su entrenador.

—Debe estar agotado para quedarse dormido bajo estas circunstancias...

—Y a pesar de estar flotando en el aire, aún sigue roncando como siempre...

Brock miró en dirección de la pelirroja que no paraba de asegurar la parte inferior de su bata por sobre sus tobillos. Por segundos estuvo a punto de comentarle que ella tampoco era un dulce ángel cuando dormía, en especial luego de comer pasta o cualquier sustancia hecha con trigo. Pero decidió que la paranoia de si moriría o no por obra de la chica mientras estaba dormido, le dejaban en claro que no valía la pena el riesgo.

Tras un par de segundos más, Ash, Misty y Brock estuvieron asegurados justo por encima de sus bolsas, o en el caso de Ash, sobre ella. Misty miró al chico por algunos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño:

—Ugh, tendrá que lavar su saco de dormir luego de esto. Tiene días durmiendo en el luego de entrenar hasta perder el conocimiento. Es desagradable y comienza a oler mal.

Brock asintió ante lo que la pelirroja comentaba, no obstante pudo notar que la chica no titubeó en acercarse al chico como para ayudarle a introducirse dentro del mismo, a pesar del obvio desagrado que sentía por el olor y condición del saco.

Suspiró con cansancio, Ash no había hecho más que entrenar con todos sus Pokémon y Lucario en los últimos días con tal de lograr su cometido de expandir el repertorio de ataques de cada una de sus criaturas, al igual que someterse a si mismo a la rutina de ejercicios del cánido sin rechistar o quejarse tan siquiera una vez. Era obvio que el chico tenía problemas para separarse del Pokémon e intentaba lidiar con la angustia de la separación de la única forma que sabía, entrenando hasta no pensar en nada más que el agotamiento que lo consumía.

Brock miró en dirección de Lucario, notando que a pesar de que había estado entrenando últimamente con igual fervor que Ash, el cánido no había encontrado reto o cansancio alguno en la rutina, algo que todos habían notado.

Era por eso que suponía Ash se estaba exigiendo al máximo en el proceso, intentaba llegar a un nivel en que Lucario podría sentirse a gusto y crecer del nivel al que ahora se encontraba, lamentablemente era obvio que si bien Ash era un entrenador extraordinario, aún había mucha diferencia entre él y un monstruo como Lucario. En especial por que nadie en el equipo de Ash parecía ser un rival que pudiese exigirle el máximo desempeño al cánido. Mucho menos había alguien en el equipo de Misty o el suyo propio que pudiesen incrementar el nivel y la experiencia de Lucario en batalla.

Suspiró antes de volverse a acostar miró en dirección de las estrellas, pensando en cómo habrían sido las cosas si Ash hubiera estado a cargo de Lucario desde un principio. Era obvio que el cánido era simplemente demasiado poderoso como para prestarle atención al entrenador en batalla, pero el lazo que los unía parecía ser casi inquebrantable a pesar de las diferencias, lo que le hacía cuestionarse aún más sobre las circunstancias de Lucario, en especial cuan experimentada debía ser la madre de Ash para haber podido entrenar a la criatura a tal nivel antes de dejarla partir con su hijo.

También pensó en lo ocurrido con Bill, algo le decía que el sujeto no había cometido error alguno al mencionar el proyecto de transmutación. El hombre deseaba que se enterasen de ello, también de que el consorcio Pokémon estaba al tanto de los movimientos de Ash y Lucario por más de un motivo. El hecho que Oak haya escogido a dos novatos de tal forma para tener semejante responsabilidad con las Pokedex también le dejaban un mal sabor de boca. Simplemente la situación tenía demasiados cabos sueltos, y ni siquiera había incluido las extrañas enseñanzas de Lucario sobre Ash y Misty, además de la clara influencia que este parecía tener en cómo y por qué realizaban las cosas.

Cerró los ojos y decidió meditarlo con la almohada, quizás sólo estaba siendo paranoico.

**XxX**

—**O**h, tienen que estar bromeando... ¿De nuevo?

Tanto Misty como Brock miraron en dirección del moreno tras escucharlo comentar eso, ambos igual de sorprendidos que él por lo que estaban pasando. Era obvio que antes de poder llegar a ciudad Carmín, tendrían que enfrentar a gran cantidad de entrenadores en el proceso antes de siquiera poder colocar un pie en los límites de la misma.

—_Tómalo como un entrenamiento extra, Ash. No veas a todos estos entrenadores como la molestia que son, sino como obstáculos que debes superar para alcanzar tu meta. _

El moreno asintió, mientras que Pikachu se sostenía de sus hombros con una expresión de concentración en su rostro.

—Es una forma creativa, aunque algo cruel de mirar a todas estas personas. ¿No?

Lucario asintió al escuchar a Misty, antes de comentar:

—_Al igual que Ash, estoy frustrado por su presencia, Misty. El hecho de que pueda sentir sus intenciones de lucha para conmigo, y no pueda hacer algo al respecto ha empezado a ser bastante frustrante. _

La pelirroja asintió, sorprendida por lo escuchado:

—No lo había mirado en esa forma, supongo que sí, para un monstruo saludable como tu debe ser frustrante no poder ser parte de las batallas. ¿Quizás podríamos batallar más en tu contra en nuestras sesiones? Sería beneficioso para ambos.

—Es una posibilidad, aunque creo que quizás por ahora es tarde para haber llegado a esa conclusión, amigos. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo batallas que ganar.

Brock sonrió al ver que el comentario de Ash había sacado a relucir el espíritu competitivo de la pelirroja, que de no haberla detenido habría ido tras el chico con tal de competir en su contra.

—Tranquila Misty, ambos sabemos que la gran mayoría de estos entrenadores están aquí por ordenes del gimnasio local. No podemos interferir mientras ponen a prueba a Ash y a sus Pokémon.

La chica bufó, completamente frustrada mientras apretaba sus puños en un vano intento de controlar su mal humor.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar frustrarme cuando Ash se pone en plan de _soy invencible, _simplemente no puedo evitar querer borrarle esa sonrisa de su boca.

Brock negó con el rostro, sabiendo mejor que nadie que ella no solía ser tan distinta cuando estaba en una racha ganadora, pero apreciando su bienestar personal, el joven adulto simplemente dejó que la oportunidad de remarcarlo pasara, enfocándose más en lo importante.

—Sabes que estos entrenadores no son la gran cosa en cuanto a poder se diga, Misty. Son victorias seguras, su único objetivo es reunir información de los entrenadores para que el líder de gimnasio emplee el equipo apropiado. Además el dinero no nos vendría mal, en especial por que estamos a punto de agotar nuestras reservas de alimentos luego de tanto tiempo entrenando en el camino. El incremento en nuestros monstruos también ha mellado la cantidad que tenemos disponible.

La pelirroja miró a su amigo por unos segundos antes de asentir, al menos hasta que notó que al menos un entrenador en particular se estaba acercando a ellos.

—Si te soy sincera, lo que más quería evitar era esto, Brock.

El joven adulto asintió, también algo reticente de lo que sea que el chico trajera consigo. Tras esperar algunos minutos en silencio, el joven entrenador se inclinó ante ellos en respeto una vez estuvo ante ellos, luego sin decir nada más, les entregó un pequeño sobre con la insignia de la medalla trueno como sello. Tras entregarla e inclinarse nuevamente, el entrenador simplemente procedió en ir en dirección del pueblo en un trote suave, pero firme.

La pelirroja miró el sobre con algo de resignación, era obvio que habían sido convocados a presentarse ante Surge con tal de separarlos de Ash en el proceso.

—No me gusta, es obvio que no nos dejarán estar a su lado como en nuestros gimnasios.

Brock asintió mientras abría la carta y procedía a leer por encima de lo básico en búsqueda del lugar de encuentro y la hora a la que debían presentarse, una vez conseguidas, miró en dirección de Misty, asintiendo que sus temores estaban bien fundados.

—Tenemos prohibido interactuar con Ash una vez ingresemos en Carmín, de hecho se nos ordena el separarnos de inmediato de su lado y proceder al punto de reunión con tal de entrevistarnos con el teniente Surge.

Ambos se observaron por algunos segundos, antes de mirar en dirección de Ash, quien como de costumbre estaba destrozando a sus rivales rápidamente con Butterfree y Pidgeotto, dejando libres a aquellos Pokémon que participarían en el gimnasio, Lucario miró por algunos segundos en su dirección, y asintió, dándoles a conocer que estaba al tanto de lo que tenían que hacer, quizás actualmente leyendo sus mentes en ese preciso momento.

Misty sonrió, luego añadió mientras emprendía su camino rumbo a Carmín:

—Sabes, no sé si sentirme halagada de lo bien que Lucario nos conoce, o aterrada ante la posibilidad de que realmente pueda leer nuestras mentes todo el tiempo. Me es algo incómoda la idea de que no pueda guardar algunos secretos de él.

Brock asintió, aunque menos alarmado que la chica al respecto:

—Recuerda que su oído es mucho mejor que el nuestro, Misty, es probable que nos haya escuchado dialogar hace poco. No es necesario creer que nos ha leído la mente a pesar de que tiene la capacidad para ello. Además, sabes que Lucario jamás nos traicionaría de tal forma, es muy honorable como para caer tan bajo.

El silencio reinó por algunos segundos, en especial cuando ambos pasaron por alto cuando Ash les llamó por que le esperasen, al menos hasta que Lucario le detuvo y le explicó la situación. Misty apretó los puños en enojo.

—Espero que Surge tenga una buena razón para forzarnos a ignorar a nuestro amigo. No es justo.

Brock asintió, realmente para nada complacido de que su superior les haya forzado a realizar tal acción. En especial por que pudo notar que el número de entrenadores que ahora parecían retar a Ash por una batalla se había incrementado.

—Está intentando forzar a que Ash muestre todas sus cartas, el número de personas en las afueras de Carmín es inusualmente alto. También nota que ninguno tiene hasta ahora el mismo monstruo, por lo que también está otorgándole un beneficio a Ash en cuanto al Pokedex se trata. Es estrategia militar, está obteniendo información de su enemigo con tal de lidiar con él apropiadamente, sin la necesidad de revelar nada el mismo.

Misty bufó con frustración:

—Lo sé, Brock. Es algo que también empleamos o empleábamos en mi caso, sólo tu gimnasio parece no poner en práctica este método.

Brock alzó sus hombros.

—Forrest está pensando en implementarlo de hecho, nunca lo consideré necesario. A menudo hacía que los que ya han ganado medallas subestimaran mi gimnasio al no encontrar los mismos obstáculos. En especial cuando ganaban la primera batalla con facilidad. Pero luego de eso, solía derrotarlos sin ningún problema. Era un método que me funcionó por mucho tiempo.

Misty asintió, realmente no estaba de mucho humor para conversar, en especial al notar que en la entrada de la ciudad Carmín les esperaba un automóvil obviamente militar en su diseño.

—¿Sabes algo? Siempre me pregunté el por qué Surge se esfuerza tanto en imitar al estilo militar de Unova.

Brock alzó sus hombros, era bien sabido que Surge era nativo de la lejana región, pero el porqué insistía en imitar el estilo de vida militar de la misma a pesar de pertenecer a la milicia de Kanto, era un misterio que pocos se habían atrevido a preguntar el porqué.

El vehículo que tenían adelante de ellos era un modelo particularmente popular en el ejercito de Unova, era de color verde oscuro, con varias estrellas de cinco puntas y de un blanco color en las puertas y capota, en la parte trasera del mismo podías leer "JEEP" escrito también en blanco, las ruedas eran gruesas y parecían capaces de destrozar cualquier cosa que se cruzare en su camino. El fuerte sonido que emergía de su motor al igual que el olor daba a entender que este a diferencia de muchos otros automóviles actuales, trabajaba con un motor de combustión interna en vez del acostumbrado motor eléctrico. En todo caso el vehículo no era atractivo, expelía el mal olor característico de los automóviles propulsados con gasolina y mucho más.

Era obvio que el teniente Surge tenía el poder adquisitivo para poseer semejante vehículo, en especial los permisos que se necesitaban para su uso, al estos estar severamente regulados por el hecho de que los Pokémon simplemente detestaban esas cosas.

—Odio estos automóviles, no entiendo por que Surge insiste en usar esta cosa.

Brock asintió al escuchar a Misty, tampoco apreciaba mucho al inusual y desagradable aparato, pero a diferencia de ella comprendía en gran parte el porqué el hombre había enviado dicha máquina como transporte. Era un claro mensaje de que a pesar de las restricciones en la región Kanto sobre el uso de vehículos propulsados por gasolina, Surge podía usar dichas máquinas a su antojo a tal punto de que podía emplearlas para un objetivo tan efímero y tonto como carro "mensajero". Era obvio que el hombre no sólo estaba aplicando su estrategia con Ash, sino con ellos también.

—Paciencia, Misty. Recuerda que Surge es uno de los miembros más importantes de la Liga Pokémon, en especial por su rol en la última guerra, lo más probable es que esté intentando intimidarnos, al ser o al menos haber sido los miembros más recientes de la liga.

La pelirroja bufó, pero podía ver que estaba igual de tensa que él ante lo que sea que el sujeto deseare. Ambos abordaron el vehículo, completamente incómodos de estar sentados en una máquina que empleaba explosiones controladas para movilizarse, los dos demasiado concentrados en mil y una posibilidades como para prestarle atención al sujeto que manipulaba dicha máquina, que claramente pasó desapercibido por ellos en todo el trayecto.

A los quince minutos y tras un largo y silencioso viaje, el automóvil se había detenido frente de la gran estructura del gimnasio Carmín, una inmensa edificación pintada con camuflaje y rodeada de varias arboledas estratégicamente ubicadas en tal forma que pareciera que tenías que cortar varios arboles para poder acceder al gimnasio. Ambos entrenadores descendieron del vehículo sin mediar palabra alguna con el conductor, que una vez seguro de que estaban lo suficientemente lejos del mismo, emprendió su camino lejos de ellos, dejándolos solos frente a la gran estructura, probablemente confiado de que encontrarían el camino por si mismos.

Brock emprendió el viaje, seguido muy de cerca por Misty, era obvio que no recibirían más ayuda o guía después de este punto, por lo que tendrían que caminar hasta la recepción del edificio, Misty no pudo evitar notar que entre los árboles y muy bien camuflados, se encontraban varias cámaras y monstruos mirando cada uno de sus pasos con particular atención.

—Si no supiera lo contrario, diría que estoy en el gimnasio de Erika.

El joven adulto asintió al escuchar a su compañera de viajes, ciertamente el entorno tenía un gran parecido al gimnasio de Erika. Tenía sus sospechas de que quizás la mujer sí tenía una mano en el diseño del bosque, simplemente la forma en que los árboles, arbustos y demás plantas estaban cortadas y cuidadas, gritaban el nombre y estilo de la mujer. Llegando a la puerta de la recepción no les sorprendió encontrarse con que dos voluntarios ya les estaban esperando. Ambos vestidos con el uniforme militar característico de la región de Unova, con la excepción de que alguno que otro detalle revelaba que su alianza y afiliación era efectivamente con la región Kanto.

—Señorita Misty, señor Slate, el Teniente Surge los espera en su oficina privada, por favor, vengan con nosotros.

**XxX**

—**N**o saben la sorpresa que recibí cuando me enteré de que dos de los más prominentes y prometedores líderes novicios en la liga, habían renunciado a sus cargos, a sus carreras y futuros con tal de acompañar a un bebé que ha tenido la suerte de ser auspiciado por nadie más que el profesor Oak.

Brock de inmediato colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja al verla tensarse ante la mención de Ash, era obvio que la chica estaba formando un lazo fuerte con el moreno al punto de ser casi siempre, la primera en saltar en su defensa cuando alguien parecía subestimarlo como nada más que un malcriado, un cualquiera sin talento que lo respalde que no ha tenido más que suerte en su vida. Incluso él mismo podía notar que encontraba las palabras de Surge provocativas al punto de que quizás apretó con demasiada fuerza el hombro de la chica, quien lo miró sorprendida de verlo reaccionar de tal forma ante la abominación de hombre que estaba ante ellos.

Surge era uno de los hombres más robustos y corpulentos de la liga, llegando a medir más de un metro ochenta y ocho centímetros de altura y pesando más de ciento diez kilos. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza por músculos gracias a años de entrenamiento y practica. Sus manos estaban repletas de marcas y cicatrices por las múltiples batallas en las que ha estado involucrado, todo un digno ejemplo de un veterano de guerra con experiencia en el combate, tanto Pokémon como humano.

Más a pesar de su apariencia y tosquedad, el hombre era inteligente, incluso despiadado en su forma de tratar a aquellos que no consideraba pares. A menudo sabía qué decir para sacarte de tus casillas con tal de desequilibrarte y forzarte a cometer un error.

A menudo su gimnasio tendía a forzar a los entrenadores a laborar en medio de la batalla o bajo una situación sumamente estresante, como elegir entre ser electrocutado o seguir adelante, quizás forzar a su Pokémon a evolucionar antes de tiempo, ganando quizás el poder suficiente como para luchar mano a mano contra él y sus criaturas, pero limitando de forma permanente su acceso a un gran número de habilidades que sólo podían aprenderse en su etapa anterior.

—Con o sin Ash, Teniente Surge, le puedo asegurar que nuestras decisiones no habrían cambiado en lo absoluto, él sólo fue nuestra excusa más conveniente para hacer lo que por años ya teníamos planeado.

El imponente sujeto miró en dirección de Brock, ni siquiera parpadeando en el proceso por algunos minutos antes de asentir y mirar nuevamente a Misty, quizás viendo más debilidad en ella debido a su bien conocido mal temperamento.

—En tu caso, Slate. Es bien sabido que el entrenamiento jamás fue tu verdadero objetivo a pesar del buen trabajo que realizas. La liga siempre ha estado al tanto de tu meta de ser un criador Pokémon, así que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que te retiraras o cedieras tu puesto. Pero usted, señorita Misty. Usted es un caso aparte, jamás demostró interés alguno en abandonar su tarea, de hecho su reputación proliferaba abiertamente en su gimnasio, ascendiendo lentamente en los anaqueles de la liga como un géiser. Pero de la nada, a pesar de que su labor estaba ubicando al gimnasio Cerulean en nuevos límites, es... despedida. A pesar de ser la mejor líder en el gimnasio. Justo en el momento en que aparece con un don nadie que hasta ahora no ha tenido más que...

Esta vez, Brock fue demasiado lento.

—¡Ash no es un don nadie! Ese chico tiene más talento del que usted jamás llegará a tener.

Por minutos el silencio reinó en la habitación, tanto Surge como Misty no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos mutuamente, ninguno cediendo terreno ni por un momento. Al menos hasta que el líder del gimnasio Carmín dejó escapar una ligera carcajada, luego otra, finalmente dejando salir por completo una estruendosa risa que parecía estremecer el lugar.

Misty sólo bufó al ver su reacción, alzando su rostro un poco más alto con orgullo a pesar de la situación.

—Oh, Misty, qué lástima que ya esté comprometido, por que te juro que de no haber conocido primero a Erika, habría hecho todo en mi poder por hacerte mi mujer.

Brock masajeó su sien, era obvio que el juego de poder entre ellos había llegado finalmente a su fin, al menos como siempre sucedía cuando Surge y Misty estaban en una misma habitación. A menudo el hombre intentaba lograr que la pelirroja reaccionara de forma negativa, tratando de doblegar su voluntad por medio de presión y su gran envergadura. Lástima que Misty parecía no tenerle miedo o reservación alguna de responder a sus retos de la misma forma.

Tras algunos minutos de continuar riéndose, el hombre procedió a sentarse en su silla detrás del inmenso escritorio, ambos notando de inmediato que no les había dado permiso para sentarse, al igual de que una vez estuvo sentado, su expresión regresó de nuevo a ser seria y controlada, lástima que en esta oportunidad era obvio que no había ningún juego involucrado en el acto.

—No saben lo decepcionado que estoy de que el andar en compañía de un civil, sin importar lo talentoso que este sea, les haya hecho olvidar años de entrenamiento en la liga al punto de cometer errores tan estúpidos como los que cometieron hace poco.

Un puñetazo sobre la superficie del escritorio, que terminó por desequilibrar y desparramar varios adornos y carpetas sobre el suelo, acalló cualquiera sea lo que tanto Misty como Brock tenían que decir al respecto. Surge los miró atentamente por algunos segundos, antes de reclinar su asiento con todo su peso en el y suspirar en obvia frustración.

—No crean que la liga no está al tanto de lo que aconteció entre ustedes y el hijo de Richard Robertson. El mocoso los ha nombrado específicamente, al igual que a su amigo en un supuesto ataque a su persona sin justificación alguna. Por alguna razón ustedes cuentan con el apoyo explícito de los clanes Jenny y Joy, por lo que toda investigación legal se ha desmoronado ante la falta de evidencia y colaboración de la Joy que forma parte en todo este barullo.

Sorpresivamente fue Brock el primero en estallar:

—¡Ese pequeño hipócrita! todo este asunto no habría ocurrido si no hubiera atacado primero. ¡No pueden creer que realmente fuimos partícipes en un ataque injustificado!

Surge los observó por algunos segundos antes de asentir:

—Los conozco, son buenos soldados, algo irascibles en el caso de Misty, pero jamás atacarían a alguien sin tener una razón justificable tras ello. Al menos luego de su entrenamiento en la liga.

—Por Mew, abofeteas a alguien por una ofensa y todo el mundo te cree una maniática.

—En todo caso, les puedo asegurar que el consorcio Pokémon está ajustando y forzando nuevas reglas en cuanto a lideres y ex-lideres de gimnasio. Por ahora una gran mayoría ha negado que tal cambio en las leyes sea efectivo, en especial por que muchas de sus reformas. Tales como la eliminación de los derechos de sheriff de los líderes en cuanto a la ciudad a la que están asignados. Todo con tal de reemplazarlos con un nuevo cuerpo policial que el consorcio llama: la policía Pokémon. Sus acciones no fueron más que una excusa para ganar adeptos a la idea de que los lideres contamos con demasiado poder hoy en día...

—¡Pero eso es injusto! No pueden usar lo que aconteció cuando el agresor fue claramente Dario.

Surge miró fijamente a la pelirroja antes de contestar:

—Fuese o no el agresor el que ustedes, antiguos lideres de gimnasio hayan estado involucrados en una supuesta pelea _en terreno neutral,_ es una falla que de ser probada, habría acabado con su carrera, al igual que las repercusiones que la liga habría sufrido por ello hubiesen sido inconmensurables en estos momentos.

Brock dio dos pasos al frente, sus hombros tensos y su rostro apenas conteniendo la ira que lo consumía.

—No podemos seguir permitiendo que un grupo de empresarios nos estén dando ordenes como si ellos fueran la misma liga. ¡Mucho menos cuando existe la posibilidad de que el equipo Rocket esté en sus filas!

—¡GUARDA SILENCIO SLATE!

El grito por parte de Surge, al igual que en el proceso se alzara sobre sus pies y colocara violentamente sus manos sobre el escritorio, pareció cumplir su propósito al lograr intimidar a los presentes. El hombre mantuvo su posición por algunos segundos, comprobando que mantenía el control de la situación lo suficiente como para seguir conversando.

—Si fuera tú, cuidaría más esa lengua, soldado. Podrías terminar sufriendo mucho por repetir semejante indiscreción. En especial tus familiares.

El militar de inmediato notó que las manos del chico habían inmediatamente descendido hasta su cinto magnético al escuchar sus palabras, por lo que con ojos entrecerrados comentó:

—Si no estas dispuesto a luchar hasta la muerte, Slate, te recomiendo que alejes tus manos de esas Pokébolas. Lento y...

—¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? ¿Brock? ¿Surge? ¿Qué está pasando?

—No está pasando nada pelirroja, sólo un ligero malentendido entre...

—No me trates como a una niña, Surge. Tampoco subestimes mi inteligencia, mucho menos me consideres sorda. Te oí claramente amenazar a mi compañero de muerte, en especial luego de que dicho compañero esclareciera una realidad muy clara sobre un tema muy delicado.

Brock intentó agregar:

—No entiendes Misty, lo que sucede...

—No soy estúpida Brock, mucho menos estoy desinformada. ¿Realmente creías que Daisy me dejaría marchar de Cerulean sin decirme lo que le habías dicho? ¿En serio piensas que me dejaría marchar sin estar preparada para la posibilidad de que tenga de enemigo al consorcio?

—¡SUFICIENTE USTEDES DOS! SILENCIO, UNA PALABRA MÁS Y JURO QUE ACABARÉ AQUÍ Y AHORA CON TODOS USTEDES.

Ambos entrenadores observaron en dirección del ahora enajenado Surge, que claramente se había colmado de verlos discutir sobre este tema en específico, pero más que nada, ambos habían notado que a un lado de su escritorio ahora se encontraba un regordete roedor eléctrico con una gran cicatriz en su rostro que lo dejaba ciego de su ojo derecho, al atravesar desde las cejas hasta su mejilla, era obvio que el Raichu estaba avanzado en edad y algo malogrado tras varios años en el campo de batalla, pero todo líder de gimnasio que se valorara de serlo sabía que el Raichu de Surge era una de las criaturas más poderosas en Kanto.

El teniente una vez comprobó que tenía la atención de los chicos, comenzó a explicar la razón de su enojo.

—No puedo creer lo irresponsables que han sido hasta ahora, en especial tú, Slate. Pensé que eras capaz de razonar coherentemente mientras algo importante estaba en riesgo. Pero veo que he sobrestimado tu inteligencia. Y no me hagas empezar contigo, roja. Ya hemos hablado de esa bocaza tuya cuando te enojas. ¡No puedo creer que hablen de tales cosas tan abiertamente sin pensar en las consecuencias! mucho menos sin saber si la persona a la que le están rebelando esto pueda estar de su lado o no sólo por que es parte de la liga.

Brock negó con su rostro al escuchar lo que Surge tenía que decir, le era difícil el creerlo.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio! Es imposible que los miembros de la liga...

—¡No seas ingenuo, Slate! Por más poderosa que sea la liga, aún así necesitamos del apoyo monetario de varias empresas e inversionistas para mantenernos a flote. El hecho de que en los últimos años las industrias se hayan unido en un consorcio con tal de monopolizar el mercado, no nos favorece en lo absoluto, en especial cuando sus regulaciones son del agrado del público gracias a su publicidad engañosa y a la ignorancia de las masas. Tampoco pueden seguir descartando la posibilidad de que hayan miembros de la liga que apoyen o sean ya parte del consorcio mismo.

—¿Chu-chu, Ray?

Todos observaron en dirección del roedor eléctrico, que parecía ahora estar aburrido ante la falta de acción.

—Tranquila nena, pronto tendrás a una nueva víctima gracias a estos dos.

Tanto Misty como Brock saltaron a la defensa del moreno:

—¡No puede hacer esto!

—No puedes usar a Raichu contra Ash, ¡perder a Pikachu lo destrozaría!

Surge golpeó de nuevo su escritorio acallando toda queja:

—Lo haré y no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto, odio que gran parte de nuestro destino esté en manos de un mocoso que apenas acaba de abandonar sus pañales. La decisión de Oak de proporcionarle los Pokedex a simples _novatos, _cuando hay tanto en juego es inadmisible.

Al escuchar esto, Misty de inmediato corrió hasta el escritorio, plantando sus manos en este al igual que Surge, e ignorando la mirada atenta de Raichu ante sus acciones.

—No puedes culpar a Ash de las decisiones de Oak, mucho menos puedes castigarle sólo por que no te agrada la idea. El chico ha estado haciendo un trabajo espectacular, no puedes aplastarlo y a sus Pokémon sólo para satisfacer tu lastimado orgullo.

—Si fuera tu, roja, tendría más cuidado con lo que digo.

—¡Tendré cuidado cuando lo merite! No puedes seguir tratándonos como niños, mucho menos como tus estudiantes o tus soldados, ¡por que no lo somos! Fuimos tus colegas hasta hace pocos meses, y si bien ahora ya no formamos parte de la junta de líderes, seguimos siendo parte de la liga Kanto. ¡Merecemos respeto, no gritos y amenazas! ¡En especial cuando van dirigidas contra alguien que se ha ganado nuestra amistad y fidelidad con sangre, sudor y lágrimas!

Brock avanzó firmemente hasta estar al lado de Misty y apoyarla en silencio, dejando que sus acciones hablaran más que sus palabras. Al menos hasta que Raichu dejó escapar un gran suspiro y comentó un par de cosas en un tono aburrido y resignado.

Surge miró en dirección de su fiel compañera de toda la vida, sólo para mirar sorprendido como esta parecía estar apoyando a los impertinentes chicos que estaban ante él. Bufó, luego procedió a sentarse en su silla, resignado completamente.

—De acuerdo, lamento las amenazas, en especial haberles gritado. Pero en serio no puedo creer que sean tan irresponsables como para comentar tales cosas sin saber si quien está ante ustedes los apoya o no en su modo de pensar. ¡No pueden seguir revelando tales cosas a diestra y siniestra! En especial cuando no saben si las paredes que los rodean en ese instante tienen oídos que posteriormente terminen inmiscuyéndolos o a sus familiares en graves problemas.

El hombre dirigió a los adolescentes con sus manos en dirección de los asientos, finalmente dándoles el permiso para sentarse ante él, al ya estar completamente agotado de seguir con la charada. Una vez los chicos se habían sentado, finalmente el soldado preguntó.

—Parece que en cuestión de meses este chico se ha ganado su confianza a tal punto como para arriesgar sus cuellos y carreras sólo para estar a su lado. ¿Están seguros de que el chico vale la pena?

Brock asintió:

—Completamente seguros, estamos convencidos de que tenemos al siguiente campeón de Kanto entre nosotros.

Misty bufó:

—No estoy segura de que llegue a ser el campeón, Brock. Ash tiene potencial, pero le falta mucho para llegar al nivel de un campeón. En un par de años, quizás pero...

Brock negó con su rostro antes de agregar:

—Misty, sé que no crees lo que dices, la forma en que Ash entrena a sus criaturas y a si mismo, sólo he visto este tipo de rutinas en las pocas interacciones que he visto de la Élite. Cierto, le falta mucho por crecer para llegar a siquiera pensar en retar a la Élite, y sabemos que de hacerlo ahora terminaría perdiendo a sus Pokémon, incluso si vida en el proceso. Pero aún faltan varios meses para que la conferencia Añil finalmente abra sus puertas, y creo firmemente que para ese entonces Ash estará más que listo.

La pelirroja suspiró, admitiendo de mala gana que su amigo tenía la razón en cuanto a Ash. Surge por otra parte los miró en silencio, antes de interrumpirlos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, una que Raichu imitaba a la perfección.

—Entonces, si el chico en serio tiene tanto potencial, creo que no habrá queja alguna de que yo mismo le ponga una prueba en específico, ¿No lo creen?

—¡Chu!

Tanto Misty como Brock se detuvieron enseguida al escucharlo decir eso, era obvio que al intentar justificar la validez y capacidad de Ash a los ojos de Surge, en vez de disuadirlo habían logrado lo contrario, si el brillo en sus ojos era de juzgarse.

—Oh, Ash... Más vale que estés realmente preparado.

Brock asintió al escuchar a Misty, era obvio que la suposición del chico en que su carrera sería en extremo más difícil que la de sus pares, no estaba tan errada del todo.

**XxX**

—¡**A**cabalo con chorro de agua, Squirtle!

El Eevee intentó alejarse de su rival con tal de esquivar el ataque pero fue todo en vano, siendo impactado de lleno por el chorro de agua, haciéndole rodar por el suelo algunos metros hasta quedar completamente tendido, respirando fuertemente y con sus patas temblando por el esfuerzo. Era obvio que ya no podía mas.

—_Eevee ya no puede continuar, la batalla es para Ash Ketchum de Ciudad Paleta._

El aludido suspiró, mientras abrazaba a un exuberante Squirtle tras su victoria, debía admitir que estaba agotado, más mental que físicamente luego de más de hora y media batallando contra estos entrenadores.

—¡Ahora sigo yo! Preparate para la batalla.

Ash miró al sujeto que había expresado tales palabras, y pudo sentir un ligero tic nervioso desarrollándose en su ojo derecho, el hombre estaba vestido con un traje de Charmander de pies a cabeza, su largo cabello negro parecía brillar por el sudor o la grasa que lo envolvía, simplemente no era una vista agradable, también había servido para romper la voluntad de Ash en cuanto a seguir batallando en este lugar.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a buscar a mis amigos, también tengo una lucha de gimnasio que batallar, por lo que lo lamento pero me rehúso.

—¿Qué? ¡No puedes!

—Oh sí, si puedo y es final, ¡Lucario nos vamos!

El cánido asintió, también agotado de haber estado rodeado de todos estos desconocidos que no hacían más que incitarle a batallar con tal de verlo en acción. Razón por la cual había tomado el rol de arbitro con tal de mantenerse ocupado y distraído de las constantes preguntas, fotografías y sugestiones. Ignoró las protestas que varios entrenadores estaban profesando ante la partida de Ash, todos al parecer queriendo una pieza del chico luego de haber estado invicto por casi veintidós batallas seguidas desde que llegaron a este lugar.

Ambos ignoraron los abucheos y los insultos, en especial aquellos que provenían de los chicos uniformados, era obvio que no aceptaban la derrota de tantos de los miembros de su campaña de exploradores.

Pikachu miraba todo desde los hombros de Ash, sus mejillas soltando una que otra chispa en advertencia cuando alguien se acercaba demasiado a su entrenador. En todas las horas que habían invertido aquí, más de uno había insistido en luchar específicamente contra Pikachu, petición que fue negada una y otra vez al desear mantener al roedor fresco para su batalla en el gimnasio Carmín.

Tras minutos de caminar, gruñir, ignorar y amenazar, los tres finalmente habían logrado entrar en los límites de la ciudad, finalmente notando que todos los retadores y contendientes habían desistido de seguirle una vez cruzó cierto límite, justo como si estuvieran condenados a estar en las afueras de la ciudad, en espera de algún entrenador que volviera a cruzar el camino.

Lucario observó a la inmensa ciudad portuaria, Carmín era bien conocida en Kanto como una de las ciudades de comercio y distribución más importantes del país, gran cantidad de productos arribaban aquí cada hora, para luego ser despachados tierra adentro por distintas distribuidoras con tal de suplir de productos básicos a las demás ciudades. También era un centro turístico, o al menos el punto de abordaje de muchas personas gracias a su puerto. El cánido suspiró, ver a Carmín en toda su gloria era como ver el futuro de lo que Paleta podría ser de seguir en el camino que actualmente cursaba.

—¡Al fin, pensé que nunca llegaríamos con todos esos sujetos deteniéndonos allá atrás!

Lucario asintió en acuerdo, más no pudo evitar el comentar jocosamente.

—_¡Cualquiera diría que tener muchos entrenadores contra quien batallar es algo bueno! _

Ash bufó con exasperación al escuchar a Lucario, antes de alzar sus hombros con calma, cuidadoso de no derribar a Pikachu en el acto.

—Sólo es bueno cuando estamos cortos de dinero, Lucario. En especial cuando todos presentan un nivel tan bajo. Es ridículo lo sencillo que fue vencerlos a todos. Batallar contra rivales tan débiles por dinero es bueno para nuestros bolsillos pero nada más. Mis Pokémon no mejoran con victorias sencillas, necesito experiencia de batalla. Y hasta ahora parece que sólo podré obtenerla en los gimnasios.

El cánido asintió, antes de agregar:

—Creo que es sólo por ahora, Ash. Lo más probable es que a partir de este punto las cosas no harán más que aumentar en dificultad. No puedes bajar la guardia bajo ningún pretexto.

Ash afirmó con un lánguido:

—Sí...

Luego de ello el trío decidió partir con dirección al gimnasio, ninguno admitiendo el hecho de que a partir de ahora separarían sus caminos. Quince minutos luego y tras mucho preguntar, todos ellos se encontraban justo al frente de la fortificada estructura que servía como gimnasio en Carmín, curiosamente dos uniformados parecían custodiar la única entrada.

—¿Señor, Ketchum supongo?

Preguntó uno de los guardias, obviamente una mujer gracias al pronunciado tamaño de su busto, su cabello era largo y tan dorado como el trigo. Ash asintió, estando consciente de que el líder de gimnasio ya sabía de su presencia gracias a que horas antes el mismo sujeto le había separado de sus amigos con algún motivo aparente. Una vez confirmada su identidad, la mujer le miró fijamente por algunos segundos antes de asentir, mientras sujetaba su oreja y el pequeño radio auricular que portaba en ella.

—Señor Ketchum, el líder del gimnasio Carmín, el teniente Surge, le reta a una batalla eléctrica por la medalla trueno. Dicha batalla será de uno contra uno, y tiene la gran posibilidad de que tanto usted como su Pokémon resulten lastimados en el proceso. ¿Desea usted proseguir?

Lucario y Ash se miraron de reojo, era obvio que cualquiera fuera lo que tuviese en mente Surge, no sería fácil de conseguir. Pikachu expresó su aceptación del reto, sus mejillas tan cargadas que podía escucharse un ligero ronroneo de parte de la criatura, era obvio que pronto necesitaría descargarse y nada serviría más que la batalla venidera.

—Acepto.

La mujer sonrió al escuchar esto, pero tan rápido como apareció su sonrisa desapareció, seguido de un nuevo discurso:

—Señor Ketchum, ¿está consciente de que al aceptar esta invitación a batalla, está eximiendo de todo daño y perjurio al gimnasio Carmín? -una vez la mujer pudo ver la aceptación por parte del moreno, esta prosiguió- Su batalla también será grabada en vídeo con tal de demostrar ante la ley que cualquier daño que pueda adquirir, estará justificado bajo el contrato que acaba de aceptar vocalmente. También bajo las reglas establecidas se le permite portar consigo sólo una Pokébola o en este caso, el monstruo que vaya a emplear en batalla, los demás serán contenidos de manera preventiva hasta finalizar, posterior a la batalla le serán devueltos.

Dicho esto, el otro soldado, claramente otra mujer si su largo cabello negro y pronunciadas caderas eran de juzgar, la chica extendió su mano, esperando pacientemente a que Ash se desprendiera de su cinto magnético, portando consigo cinco de sus seis Pokébolas, los ojos de la mujer de inmediato descendieron sobre su gargantilla que contenía la Pokébola de Lucario. Quien para evitar problema alguno al ver la reticencia del chico en partir del objeto, procedió a caminar hasta estar al lado de la mujer, que a diferencia de gran cantidad de personas hasta ahora, no había demostrado sorpresa o desconfianza del inusual monstruo, una vez satisfecha, la chica retrocedió dos pasos y se dio vuelta, mientras su compañera terminaba de comunicarse con Ash.

—Venga con nosotros señor Ketchum, lo llevaremos al área de batalla.

**XxX**

**M**isty no dejaba de observar en dirección al campo, a sabiendas que dentro de poco, Ash se enfrentaría a un nuevo nivel de contienda. Caminaba de un lado a otro, habían muchas cosas que aún no le había comentado con respecto a los distintos gimnasios Pokémon y sus múltiples pruebas, algunas de ellas más enfocadas al entrenador que a los monstruos mismos.

—¡Calmate, Misty! Todo saldrá bien.

La pelirroja miró a Brock, quien estaba al frente de la pantalla, su postura era recta y sus manos estaban hacia atrás, sujetas firmemente en su espalda. Era obvio que estaba igual de tenso que ella.

—¡No puedo calmarme, Brock! Sé que estás igual de nervioso que yo. Ash está a punto de experimentar un tipo de batalla que jamás ha vivido, me aterra que no esté preparado, o que salga herido en el proceso.

Un suspiro emergió de parte del joven adulto, era obvio que estaba teniendo las mismas dudas que la chica al respecto.

—¿Qué podemos hacer, Misty? Ya no somos líderes de gimnasio, y aún si lo fuéramos, No tenemos jurisdicción en Carmín, mucho menos podríamos detener a Ash de participar en la misma.

La pelirroja gruñó ante la frustración que le consumía, al menos hasta que decidió dejar de estar parada y procedió a sentarse en uno de los sillones del lugar. Sus manos temblaban en ligera remembranza de aquellos años en que estuvo en manos de Surge y otros miembros de la liga, pero una mano sobre su hombro la sacó de sus cavilaciones, viendo que Brock había presentido la razón por la que estaba realmente en tales condiciones.

—Sé que será difícil el ver lo que vendrá, Misty. Pero si Ash quiere continuar siendo un entrenador, tarde o temprano tendría que vivir lo que está por pasar. Es parte de la carrera que ha escogido.

La pelirroja dejó escapar un suspiro, sus manos temblando en ligero terror de que todo saliera mal.

—¿Qué sucede si no es capaz de soportarlo?

Brock bajó la cabeza, no quería ni siquiera pensar si eso llegase a ocurrir.

—Sólo podemos esperar y tener fe en que Ash podrá superarlo.

**XxX**

—**M**uy bien, señor Ketchum, frente a usted se encuentra el campo de batalla, pero antes de ser parte del mismo. Necesitamos que se cambie de ropas.

Eso definitivamente llamó la atención del moreno, al igual que del cánido y el roedor.

—¿Hay alguna razón en específico para esto?

La mujer parecía esperar esa pregunta, por lo que casi de inmediato apenas terminó de escuchar a Ash, dejó en claro su respuesta:

—Señor Ketchum, ¿está consciente de que está a punto de participar en una batalla eléctrica, cierto?

—Sí, pero no entiendo por qué...

—Sus ropas, si bien cumplen con la tarea de cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, son completamente ineficientes en cuanto a protegerlo de descargas eléctricas, señor Ketchum. A menos que quiera salir herido o en algunos casos, morir electrocutado, usará las ropas aislantes señor Ketchum.

El cánido frunció el ceño, por alguna razón su instinto estaba absolutamente mudo ante esta experiencia, como si jamás hubiera experimentado tal cosa en su vida, por lo que era probable que nunca en su vida anterior había participado en algo similar, Lo cual era extraño, considerando que parecía haberle pertenecido al equipo Rocket.

—_¿Es esto legal? _

Para la sorpresa del pequeño trío, ninguna de las dos mujeres demostró inquietud o sorpresa ante la intrusión mental del cánido.

—Completamente legal, el señor Ketchum está por experimentar la máxima prueba que un entrenador debe superar. Lo cual es un honor en sí, pocos entrenadores experimentan tan temprano en su carrera este nivel. A menudo es en su sexta a octava medalla que experimentan este tipo de examen. Y si bien es inusual que alguien con tan sólo dos esté capacitado para ello, no es ilegal aplicarla en entrenadores con menos de ocho medallas, sólo inusual.

Viendo que ya no había más preguntas la mujer del amplio busto añadió:

—Es aquí donde deben separar caminos. Lucario y sus Pokébolas serán llevados para acompañar a sus amigos en una sala de observación privada. El señor Ketchum por otro lado, debe venir conmigo con tal de cambiar sus ropas.

—_Ve, Ash. No presiento mala intención alguna por parte de ellas. Te prometo que nos veremos pronto, luego de tu victoria. _

**XxX**

—¡**E**sto tiene que ser una broma!

—Le aseguro señor Ketchum, que a pesar de las apariencias, no es en lo absoluto broma alguna.

—Pero no puedo usar esto...

—Lo usará señor Ketchum, a pesar de su apariencia endeble le puedo asegurar que este traje está diseñado para protegerlo de gran cantidad del peligro de la electricidad. Aún corre el riesgo de sufrir descargas, pero el sistema del traje prevendrá que lleguen a un nivel letal para usted. Ahora, si por favor se quitase sus ropas...

El moreno de nuevo se alejó de la ahora frustrada soldado, que a duras penas podía contener su mal humor ante la falta de profesionalismo por parte del chico.

—¡Señor Ketchum!

Ash no pudo soportarlo más.

—¡Yo puedo cambiarme solo! No me incomoda el hecho de que tenga que cambiarme de ropa, no me incomoda... bueno sí lo hace, pero no me incomoda el tener que solo llevar puesto este traje y nada más encima, incluyendo ropa interior. Pero sí tengo que marcar una linea en cuanto a que usted en específico me ayude a ponerme dicho traje.

—Es necesario que...

—¡Me las arreglaré! Solo, señorita.

La mujer suspiró, antes de asentir y empezar a marcharse del lugar, no obstante antes de abrir la puerta miró en dirección del chico y comentó:

—En vista de que no acepta mi profesional ayuda para esto, señor Ketchum. Me veo obligada a dejar esto en manos de Bob.

—¿Bob?

—Buenas tardes, señor Ketchum.

—¡Eep! ¿De donde diablos salió usted?

—Eso no viene al caso, señor Ketchum. Ahora, por favor, desvístase y siga mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. No querrá hacerlo mal y terminar frito de adentro hacia afuera, ¿verdad?

El moreno miró en dirección de la chica sólo para ver que esta ya se había marchado y en el proceso cerrado la puerta, si la luz roja en el cerrojo indicaba algo.

—Mierda...

Quince incómodos minutos luego, Ash caminaba por los pasillos siguiendo los pasos de la soldado que hasta ahora, seguía sin siquiera pronunciar su nombre.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que en serio tenga que usar esto?

La mujer asintió, agregando:

—Anteriormente eran innecesarios, pero las industrias Nerv cambiaron las cosas cuando presentaron trajes con la capacidad de incrementar la supervivencia de los entrenadores a distintos tipos de ataques. A pesar de su endeble apariencia, señor Ketchum, le puedo asegurar que el traje que emplea en estos momentos, incrementa su capacidad de sobrevivir ataques eléctricos, acuáticos, de fuego y cortantes en un setenta y cinco por ciento más que sin el.

—¿Entonces, por qué no es algo que se venda en las calles? O ¿su uso sea reglamentario y obligatorio?

La mujer se detuvo frente a una puerta, procediendo de inmediato a colocar su clave sobre la pantalla con tal de admitirle el ingreso tanto al entrenador como al roedor al campo de batalla.

—El traje que posee señor Ketchum, tiene un costo de cinco millones de Pokédolares. Toma alrededor de cinco meses la creación de cada uno, más que nada por que la tecnología con la que son producidos es todavía experimental. No obstante, no tema, su bien su producción sigue en fase de experimentación, los trajes en sí, han sido probados por la élite Pokémon. Su calidad está cien por siento garantizada.

—No evita que me sienta incómodo al estarlo usando.

La mujer finalmente sonrió una vez la puerta se abrió por completo ante ella, dejando en claro el campo de batalla. Luego de esto se giró en dirección de Ash y le guiñó el ojo de forma coqueta.

—Te acostumbras con el tiempo, y puedo asegurarle señor Ketchum, que si su carrera como Pokémon no despega, no tendría problema alguno con conseguir un puesto en una industria de la moda como modelo.

—Oh sí, hum... ¿gracias?

—De nada señor Ketchum, suerte... la necesitará.

**XxX**

—**O**h, mira Ash ya está en el cam... urk.

Brock, que estaba al otro lado de la sala recibiendo a Lucario y las Pokébolas de Ash, volteó de inmediato al escuchar a la chica comentar y callarse tan repentinamente, por lo que él y Lucario corrieron en su dirección con tal de ver qué ocurría.

—¿Misty, que sucede? ¿Por qué? ¡oh!

El moreno miró en dirección del campo para ver a su amigo emerger de la puerta vistiendo únicamente el traje Nerv empleado para proteger a los soldados de la nación y a los líderes de gimnasio en batallas de alto riesgo. El corazón del joven adulto no paraba de latir, completamente nervioso ante el nivel al cual Surge había llevado tal batalla.

—Tranquila Misty, no creo que Surge intente lastimar a Ash seriamente. No si se tomó la molestia de...

Brock se detuvo de inmediato al ver cuan fija estaba la mirada de la chica sobre su amigo, o más en específico, cuan sonrojada estaban las mejillas de la misma ante la visión que asaltaban sus ojos, podía ver que la joven estaba incluso paralizada.

No pudo evitar mirar en dirección de Lucario, que también le miró de vuelta, ambos con una ligera sonrisa en sus rostros ante lo que observaban, siempre hubo señales de que ambos chicos se atraían el uno al otro, pero ahora más que nunca era obvio que a pesar de que eran amigos, había más que sólo amistad entre ellos, sólo era cuestión de ver si se atrevían o no a dar el paso al _más allá _en cuanto a relaciones se trata_. _

Por un momento Brock pensó en tomarle el pelo a la pelirroja, era obvio que era el momento preciso para hacerlo, más cuando volvió a ver en dirección de la chica, pudo notar con más detalle que ahora estaba temblando profusamente, y cualquiera haya sido la mirada que inicialmente le había entregado a Ash con el peculiar traje, esta había desaparecido al ser reemplazada por terror, puro y perceptible terror por el bienestar del chico.

Fue allí cuando finalmente la gravedad del asunto caló en su cabeza, Ash estaba usando un traje protector, lo que significaba que Surge había decidido el emplear a su Raichu en batalla. De inmediato Brock corrió hacia la puerta, intentado abrirla más encontró que estaba completamente cerrada, la aparición de varios tubos en las paredes de la habitación lo pusieron incluso más alerta, dándose cuenta de que estaba atrapado.

Lucario posó una pata en su hombro al verlo a punto de tomar una de sus Pokébolas.

—_Sólo actuarán en nuestra contra si interrumpimos._

Brock no podía creer que el cánido estuviese tan tranquilo ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, por segundos no pudo comprenderlo, luego recordó que al igual que Ash, Lucario a pesar de su poder no era más que un novato en cuanto a cómo eran las cosas en el mundo. Estuvo a punto de comentarle en cuanto peligro estaba Ash, sólo para escuchar de nuevo su voz en su cabeza el clamar:

—_Ten fe en Ash. Sé que puede salir bien de esto._

El joven adulto tuvo que asentir, era obvio que no era el único incómodo con esta situación, Lucario a pesar de sus palabras era obvio estaba igual de tenso que ellos, pero su rostro en especial sus ojos, expresaban claramente que no estaban en una buena situación. El moreno miró los tubos lentamente retroceder en la pared una vez se alejó de la puerta, era obvio que también estaban siendo vigilados, y en caso de querer intervenir lo más probable es que se dispondría de ellos.

—Maldito seas, Surge, tú y tu maldito orgullo.

**XxX**

**U**na vez Ash cruzó la puerta, lo primero que observó fue que del otro lado estaba el hombre más alto que jamás haya visto. Al igual que él, usaba un traje Nerv, que a diferencia del suyo que era un blanco y azul, el del colosal sujeto estaba conformado por camuflaje militar, en su cintura se encontraba una única Pokébola, pero más prominente era el hecho de que aún a pesar de la distancia entre ellos, Ash podía ver perfectamente la gran sonrisa en el rostro del hombre.

—Vaya, supongo que no eres como los demás _bebés _que vienen a mi gimnasio. Eres el primero en más de dos años que acepta tener este tipo de combate conmigo. Estoy impresionado, niño.

Ash apretó sus dientes en frustración, en los pocos vídeos que estaban disponibles en la red de Bill, Surge resaltaba por sacar de sus casillas a sus oponentes con comentarios sarcásticos e hirientes. Una táctica sucia pero terriblemente efectiva. Todo en el hombre gritaba cuanto le estaba subestimando, postura, expresión facial, incluso el tono de su voz daban un mensaje de aburrimiento y desidia.

El moreno suspiró, intentando recobrar la compostura, no era momento de dejar que su orgullo se interpusiera en su meta. No cuando era obvio que sea lo que sea que haya aceptado, era lo suficientemente peligroso como para que nadie hubiese aceptado en tanto tiempo.

—No soy como los demás, señor.

Una carcajada emergió de la garganta del sujeto, profunda, burlona y estruendosa, el moreno pudo sentir los cabellos en su nuca erizarse, el ambiente en este lugar estaba simplemente demasiado tenso. Pikachu por otro lado dejó escapar varias chispas de sus mejillas, realmente no le gustaba la actitud del sujeto que estaba ante ellos, por lo que con un firme salto, descendió en el suelo justo al frente de Ash, un gruñido emergiendo en advertencia.

—Oh, veo que aún no has evolucionado a tu Pikachu. Retiro lo dicho, aún sigues siendo un _bebé, _si crees que esa cosita tendrá oportunidad alguna aquí.

El comentario tuvo resultado en ambos receptores, Pikachu liberando una pequeña cantidad de energía de sus mejillas, Ash simplemente se puso en posición con tal de empezar cuando sea la batalla. Surge no tuvo más que alzar una ceja al ver que a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, Pikachu contaba con más poder del que pensaba, si el color de su electricidad era de juzgar.

—Interesante, puede que esto sea más entretenido de lo que pensé.

Dijo para si mismo, mientras tomaba su Pokébola de su cinto en su mano derecha, nunca quitando su vista de su rival.

—Las reglas son simples, niño. El campo de batalla en el que ahora nos encontramos está completamente arreglado para una batalla de penalización. Veras, el traje que estás usando no sólo te protege de una descarga accidental, sino que disminuye el daño que sufrirás cada vez que tu Pokémon reciba un ataque. Así que no te sorprendas si recibes una descarga por cada golpe que tu Pikachu reciba.

Los ojos de Ash y Pikachu se abrieron de par en par, ambos viendo en dirección al suelo justo para percibir que cada cierta distancia podías ver pequeños diodos eléctricos incrustados en la roca.

—¿No es demasiado para una batalla Pokémon?

De nuevo, Surge dejó escapar una profunda carcajada al escuchar al chico, realmente estaba entreteniéndose con sus reacciones.

—Considera esto un preámbulo de lo que te espera en la élite, si llegas allí claro. Es más, deberías sentirte honrado. No muchos entrenadores pelean a este nivel.

—Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver esto con el entrenamiento Pokémon.

—Todo, niño. Lo tiene que ver todo, ¿qué, creías que siempre estarías protegido detrás de tus Pokémon? ¡Despierta! Si bien estamos en época de paz, todos aquellos entrenadores que forman parte de la liga son en realidad soldados de reserva en caso de una posible guerra, ¿Para qué crees que están diseñados cada gimnasio? Piensa, mocoso, a pesar de la aparente similitud entre ellos, su función es probar diferentes aptitudes tanto en tu persona como en los monstruos que entrenas. Hasta ahora te has enfrentado a gimnasios menores, Brock y Misty son simples novatos a diferencia del resto de nosotros. Tenían futuro, pero la realidad es que a la hora de compararnos ellos no son más que simples soldados rasos. Aún les faltaba mucho para que sus gimnasios lleguen al máximo de su potencial.

La mirada en el rostro del chico podría ganarse un premio en la academia, era obvio que el hecho de que ni Brock ni Misty le hayan hablado en completo detalle en cuanto a lo que le esperaba le había golpeado en el alma.

—No culpes a tus amigos por su ignorancia, su bajo nivel los eximía de conocer el verdadero objetivo de un gimnasio. Por ahora simplemente su única función era el probar la habilidad de cada entrenador, por lo que para ello se les asignan tres niveles de Pokémon para los diferentes entrenadores. Pero hasta allí termina su labor, quizás en unos años más se les habría incluido en el paquete completo...

—¿Por qué me dices esto?

El inmenso hombre cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, realmente frustrado de que el chico no pareciera entender la situación.

—Estos niños de hoy... Mocoso, te digo esto por que quería dejar en claro cuanto tienes en juego en estos momentos. Por ti, tus amigos abandonaron exitosas carreras con un brillante futuro, por ti han decidido dejar a un lado todo lo que conocían y centrarse en viejos sueños de la infancia. Todo esto al final se resume en una cosa, ¿En serio vales tal sacrificio?

**XxX**

—¡**A**SH, NO LO ESCUCHES! ¡ASH!

Continuamente Misty golpeaba el grueso cristal que la separaba de su amigo, reconocía las tácticas que Surge estaba empleando, sus palabras si bien informativas, en contexto no eran más que una desmoralización, diseñadas para golpear duro la confianza del chico y hacerlo dudar, no por que Surge sonase amable significaba que realmente lo estaba siendo.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

La pelirroja miró en dirección de sus amigos, en especial a Lucario, quien miraba la situación con una frialdad que le erizaba la piel. Era obvio que el cánido no aprobaba de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Brock por otra parte no dejaba de mirar a los numerosos tubos que ahora habían emergido nuevamente de las paredes, era evidente que esperaban nada más que una excusa para disparar lo que más probable sean sedantes.

—Calma, Misty. No hay nada que podamos hacer por ahora.

La chica gruño con frustración, estaba completamente iracunda de no poder hacer nada al respecto:

—¡ASH, CIÉRRALE LA BOCA! VAMOS ASH.

**XxX**

**P**or segundos el moreno contuvo la respiración, las palabras de Surge golpeaban más duro de lo que el hombre podía creer. Al punto de que Pikachu a pesar de estar alterado y listo para la batalla, finalmente le había dado la espalda a Surge para concentrarse específicamente en él, completamente preocupado.

Ash suspiró, pensando seriamente en lo que había escuchado, lo ponderó por algunos segundos y tras llegar a una conclusión, abrió sus ojos y con voz firme contestó:

—Tal vez para usted mis amigos no sean más que tontos que han echado un fabuloso futuro a la basura, pero para mi, Brock no será sólo un líder de gimnasio, sino el mejor criador que jamás haya existido. Misty quiere ser la mejor entrenadora de monstruos acuáticos del mundo, incluso mejor que Lorelei. Para mi, mis amigos persiguen la excelencia en su campo. Por lo que adelante, puede seguir creyendo que son líderes mediocres comparados con los demás, pero sólo espere, y verá que los tres tomaremos al mundo por sorpresa.

Surge observó al chico por algunos segundos, antes de dejar escapar nuevamente una sonora carcajada que a diferencia de las otras, sonaba más natural y espontanea, una vez finalizó, el teniente alzó su Pokébola en dirección del chico y comentó:

—Mis respetos, Ketchum. En serio eres todo lo que tus amigos han dicho y más. Pero es hora de probar que tan bueno realmente eres. ¡Demuéstrame que tan lejos estás dispuesto a llegar! ¡Raichu a la batalla!

En un has de luz un inmenso Raichu apareció ante ellos, ambos sorprendiéndose de inmediato por la gran cicatriz que surcaba por su rostro, al igual que la sonrisa de predador que portaba en el mismo luego de ser liberada.

—Veamos de qué estás hecho. ¡ARBITRO!

Al lado, justo en la pared emergió una pantalla, completamente aislada en goma transparente con tal de protegerla de la electricidad.

—Combatientes a sus lugares, esto es una batalla de penalización, por cada ataque que reciba su Pokémon, el entrenador recibirá una descarga que irá incrementando en intensidad a medida que el tiempo transcurra. La batalla concluirá cuando el Pokémon o el entrenador se rindan o pierdan la consciencia, entrenadores, inicien a mi señal... 3, 2, 1... YA.

—¡Pikachu, doble equipo!

—¡Raichu, trueno!

Pikachu desapareció por algunos segundos, reemplazado por una imagen que rápidamente recibió el impacto del poderoso trueno, la energía rápidamente siendo absorbida por los diodos en el suelo. El pequeño roedor comenzó a crear imagen tras otra, esperando confundir a su inmenso oponente. Surge sonrió al ver que empleaban la velocidad natural de Pikachu para crear distancia entre ellos.

—Inteligente, pero inútil. ¡Raichu electrocuta todo el campo!

Tan rápido como el gran roedor escuchó la orden, ejecutó el ataque, este dejó en alto su cola, al mismo tiempo que descargaba grandes cantidades de energía por todo el lugar, logrando que Ash gritara con desesperación:

—¡Pikachu pantalla luminosa!

Pikachu tuvo apenas algunos segundos para formar su pantalla, antes de que un gran rayo impactara contra la misma, regresando el ataque en dirección del sorprendido Raichu, al ver que Pikachu no estaba demasiado lejos de ella cuando se detuvo, por lo que recibió de lleno parte de su ataque. Lamentablemente para Pikachu, el ataque fue demasiado poderoso para él, por lo que su pantalla fue rápidamente penetrada y recibió el ataque a la mitad de su poder.

Rápidamente ambos Pokémon plantaron sus colas en el suelo, redirigiendo la energía que cursaba por sus cuerpos a tierra y lejos de sus órganos, dejando ambos una mancha oscura en el suelo.

Surge sonrió, al parecer el chico había entrenado bien a su Pikachu en cuanto a batallas eléctricas, era obvio que el monstruo aún no dominaba a la perfección algunos de sus ataques, pero el hecho de que haya podido emplear tal movimiento y ser tan efectivo como para reducir el daño que el ataque causó era digno de admirarse. No obstante pudo ver en el rostro del chico que aún le faltaba experiencia en cuanto a Pokémon eléctricos se trata, al ver su rostro expresar alivio una vez su monstruo pudo librarse del exceso de electricidad por medio de su cola como naturalmente lo hacían.

—Excelente, Ketchum. Me impresionas, veo que has hecho tu tarea.

El chico por otro lado sólo miró en dirección de su monstruo, sus ojos aparentemente fijos en la batalla y nada más.

'Hum, el chico demuestra astucia, de eso no hay duda'

Pensó para sí Surge, sin embargo era hora de ponerle fin a todo esto.

—Raichu, ¡ataque rápido!

El chico abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver que Raichu desapareció de inmediato en un haz de luz amarilla en dirección de su Pikachu.

—¡DOBLE EQUIPO!

Lamentablemente Raichu fue más rápida e impactó de lleno contra el pequeño Pikachu que apenas comenzaba a moverse. Provocando que la criatura saliera disparada en dirección de su entrenador de forma súbita y violenta. Ash por otro lado, no tardó en descubrir que a pesar de estar aislado de la misma, la corriente eléctrica corriendo por su cuerpo era en extremo dolorosa al punto de hacerle desfallecer sobre sus rodillas.

Más para la sorpresa de Surge, Pikachu se incorporó rápidamente sobre sus cuatro patas, el ataque si bien le había causado gran daño, no había sido el suficiente como para incapacitarlo o noquearlo. Aún quedaba algo de chispa en el pequeño roedor. El teniente le dio algunos segundos a su oponente con tal de recuperarse de su segunda descarga.

—¿Duele, no es así? Eso es apenas una fracción del dolor por el cual los Pokémon están dispuestos a pasar por su entrenador. ¡Levantate! ¡Demuéstrame de qué estás hecho!

—¡Ataque rápido, Pikachu!

—¿Qué demonios?... Raichu esqui...

El ataque fue rápido y contundente, y si bien Pikachu no contaba con la misma masa de Raichu para causar mayor daño en el impacto, su colisión seguía siendo considerable al punto de empujar a Raichu un par de metros, dejándola desorientada por algunos segundos.

Surge por otro lado apretó sus puños mientras la electricidad surcaba por su cuerpo, jamás dejando escapar sonido alguno del dolor que estaba experimentando. Una vez terminó, el hombre dejó escapar algunas carcajadas en medio de su pesada respiración, el chico comenzaba a caerle mejor con cada segundo que transcurría.

—Veo que hiciste tu tarea, Ketchum, sus ataques todavía son débiles, pero funcionan lo suficiente como para causar daño. Pero creo que es hora de ponerle punto final a esto.

Ash, quien no paraba de respirar fuertemente tras la descarga, sonrió. Era obvio que no soportaría una tercera descarga.

—¡PIKACHU, TRUENO!

—¡RAICHU, TRUENO!

Casi al mismo instante, ambos Pokémon cargaron sus mejillas al máximo de su poder, liberando de inmediato una inmensa descarga eléctrica que parecía sacudir al gimnasio mismo en sus cimientos una vez ambas impactaron. Por segundos parecía que Raichu contaba con la ventaja de poder, al menos hasta que Pikachu hizo empleo de su bola brillante, incrementando su poder al doble de lo acostumbrado, logrando que existiera una inmensa explosión justo en el medio del campo de batalla cuyo brillo había enceguecido a todos los que visualizaban tal evento. Se escucharon los gritos tanto de Ash como de Surge cuando la electricidad surcó por sus cuerpos al haber recibido sus Pokémon daño en el ataque.

Por largos y tensos segundos la humareda ocultó al ganador de la batalla, sólo para luego ser dispersada por ventiladores automáticos en el techo. Descubriendo a dos seres completamente inconscientes en el gimnasio y activando la señal de alarma para que el equipo médico entrara en acción.

Las puertas se abrieron y rápidamente varias personas se colocaron al lado del ahora inconsciente Raichu que parecía haber sufrido quemaduras menores por el amplio voltaje que surcó por su cuerpo, su cola estaba parcialmente enterrada en el suelo, demostrando que había tardado demasiado en emplearla para disminuir el daño, recibiendo tanto su ataque como el de Pikachu en ese momento.

Pikachu por otro lado jadeaba abiertamente mientras estaba acostado en el suelo, completamente agotado de la corta pero brutal batalla, el pequeño roedor intentaba levantarse desesperadamente, pero su cuerpo estaba completamente descargado, al igual que dañado por los ataques físicos que había recibido de la portentosa hembra. A diferencia de ella él había sido más rápido en ubicar su cola sobre la superficie con tal de protegerse de la inmensa descarga.

Surge caminó en dirección de su Raichu, su mirada expresaba inquietud al punto en que no comprendía como un Pikachu había sido capaz de generar tal voltaje, no obstante supo que lo que en verdad había ocurrido fue que el pequeño roedor había sido más rápido en protegerse que su Raichu, por lo que recibió menos daño de la explosión eléctrica del que en realidad debió haber recibido. Miró en dirección de sus soldados mientras atendían al inconsciente retador, era obvio que jamás había recibido una descarga tal en su cuerpo, sin embargo era evidente que el chico estaba rápidamente recuperando la consciencia a pesar del shock.

Suspiró, el chico había perdido legalmente, de nada servía que inmovilizara al Pokémon de su rival si su enemigo aún podía causar daño. En especial cuando su Pokémon no estaba en condiciones de defender a su entrenador o a si mismo. Pero por otro lado, si bien la derrota de Raichu había sido contribuida por su propia mano al recibir parte de su propio poder de vuelta en la explosión, el chico había demostrado ser merecedor de la victoria y por ende, la medalla.

'En serio tienes futuro, chico, no estás listo, pero quizás en unos años seas capaz de lograr tu meta.'

—Declaro ganador de este combate a Ash Ketchum, de pueblo paleta.

Los para-médicos se detuvieron por algunos segundos al escucharlo clamar eso, algunos sorprendidos de que le hubiese dado la victoria a pesar de lo que realmente había acontecido. Surge sólo asintió y rechazando ayuda o atención alguna, se dirigió a la entrada del líder de gimnasio, encontrándose con cierta mujer de voluminoso pecho y rubia cabellera.

—Esto fue innecesario, Surge.

El gran hombre exhaló con fastidio, sabía que la mujer estaría entrometiéndose en sus asuntos.

—Es necesario Lorelei, sabes muy bien que Oak tomó un riesgo al posar sus esperanzas en esos chicos.

La ahora identificada Lorelei asintió, quitándose la peluca que daba la impresión de que era una rubia, dejando caer libremente su rojo cabello.

—Sabes mejor que nadie que si alguno de nosotros hubiese tomado un pupilo, el consorcio Pokémon no se habría detenido en absorber a la liga como por tantos años lo han intentado. Los gritos de favoritismo entre otras cosas siguen causando gran polémica entre el público, en especial por que ninguno de ellos ha logrado introducir a uno de sus entrenadores en la élite.

Surge bufó, completamente divertido ante lo que había escuchado.

—¿Cómo esperan que alguien tan mediocre como los sujetos que han propuesto formen parte de la élite?

La mujer sonrió, totalmente de acuerdo con la opinión del líder gimnasio.

—Ambos sabemos que sus razones son más políticas que cualquier otra cosa, si uno de sus miembros fuera parte de la élite, tendrían a la perfecta marioneta, alguien que puedan mostrarle al público y decir: Este entrenador está con el pueblo, no en su palacio en Añil rodeado de lujos y placeres. Todo con tal de finalmente ganar la aceptación publica con tal de finalmente darle Jaque a la Liga y consolidarse como los regidores de la región, y en vista de que no han podido forzarnos a abrir las puertas, su único acceso por ahora es que uno de sus entrenadores gane el campeonato y pueda coronarse como campeón con tal de tener acceso a la élite cuantas veces desee.

Surge asintió, caminando lentamente al lado de la mujer mientras ambos se dirigían a su oficina privada, lejos de ojos curiosos e indiscretos. Lorelei, viendo que sus palabras estaban obteniendo el resultado deseado, prosiguió.

—Tomar un discípulo y que este luego nos represente en la liga sería contraproducente, fácilmente podría tomarse como una forma de perpetuar nuestro poder en la cima, negando a otros la posibilidad de acceder a la élite.

—¿Pero no forma Oak parte de la liga?

Lorelei asintió, sin embargo su respuesta era todo menos positiva a la pregunta que le habían realizado.

—Oak nunca fue parte de la liga Pokémon, al menos no como muchos piensan, Oak fue el campeón en su momento, el mejor que hubo y para muchos habrá. Pero a diferencia de su compañera Agatha, Oak terminó por dejar su carrera como entrenador atrás y se dedicó a la investigación de los Pokémon de forma independiente. Algo por lo cual estamos agradecidos, ya que sin él no estaríamos donde estamos ahora. Así que Oak legalmente es un agente independiente, un colaborador con la liga al cual el consorcio no ha podido comprar de ninguna forma. Que Oak haya escogido a estos chicos es nada más que una coincidencia que nos favorece en demasía, no dudo que Oak tenga una idea de lo que podría ocurrir si el consorcio logra su cometido, en especial por que su equipo de científicos está desviando la atención de varios miembros de dicha organización con proyectos como el Pokedex o la máquina de transmutación de humano a Pokémon.

—¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Realmente están inventando una máquina que convierte a los seres humanos en Pokémon?

Lorelei sonrió, era obvio que Surge no era amante de la idea.

—Sin lugar a dudas, al menos seríamos la primera nación en hacerlo de forma artificial. En Johto ya existe una forma de hacerlo por medio de hechizaría, sin embargo el resultado es temporal y no permite el empleo de las habilidades Pokémon en el humano transformado, el invento de Bill podría posibilitar una nueva era en el mundo Pokémon, quizás expandir las limitaciones que los humanos poseemos sobre las habilidades sobrenaturales, ¿Te imaginas? Podremos explorar las profundidades del océano, volar sin ayuda mecánica, ¡incluso colonizar el espacio! Las posibilidades son infinitas...

Surge exhaló sonoramente, sacando a la mujer de sus cavilaciones.

—Sabes que tiene el potencial para el abuso, también podría incomodar a las demás regiones el que tengamos acceso a tanto poder. Como parte del sistema de seguridad nacional en Kanto y Johto me preocupa lo que Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos puedan pensar.

Lorelei de nuevo sonrió antes de revelar.

—Sabes bien que hay doce regiones reconocidas, Surge, también son cuatro archipiélagos, pero lo que más me intriga son aquellas áreas que son un completo misterio para los seres humanos y sólo pueden ser accedidas por los Pokémon. El verdadero objetivo del profesor es lograr que los humanos puedan acceder a ellas. En especial el mundo misterioso.

—Bah, sabes que de las doce regiones, sólo Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos, cuentan con mi atención, Lorelei. Son las regiones más desarrolladas por los humanos y más importante aún, las que cuentan con armadas propias.

La pelirroja simplemente meneó su cabeza ante cuan cerrado podía ser el líder de gimnasio que estaba a su lado.

—No todo tiene que ver con guerras y ejércitos, Surge.

Finalmente llegando a la oficina, ambos cruzaron, mientras que Surge simplemente ignoró a la mujer por algunos instantes antes de desplomarse sobre el asiento más cercano.

—Lo sé, pero lo que más me importa es la seguridad de Kanto. No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir una gran guerra Lorelei, y poco a poco veo cada vez más señales de un _posible _conflicto gracias a las maquinaciones de corporativos codiciosos. Pero nos hemos desviado del verdadero objetivo. Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak y Giselle Grün.

Lorelei suspiró, sabiendo que sería una larga conversación a la que tendría que resumir si deseaba marcharse hoy de este lugar.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Todo.

_**Continuará**_

_**Regreso luego de un silencio en publicaciones, en especial por que las malas noticias sobre mis pruebas médicas no me dejaron con mucho animo por un tiempo. Sin embargo, quizás tenga todavía la posibilidad de publicar varios capítulos en estos días. **_

_**Bueno, me tomó demasiado tiempo el crear este capítulo, simplemente se estaba rehusando a salir o dejarse escribir. Pensé en dividirlo en dos partes, pero preferí publicarlo todo como una disculpa por no haber respondido los reviews y por haber tardado tanto. **_

_**Ahora esta quizás será mi más larga nota de autor aquí, por lo que presten atención por que puede que algunas de sus posibles inquietudes estén allí.  
**_

_**1. La sexualidad de los Pokémon:  
**_

_**En el Anime esta se ignora por completo, lo más que se ve es que puede existir atracción entre los Pokémon. pero a menudo el tema no se toca en lo absoluto. Comprensible, viendo para quien está dirigido el show en sí. En los juegos, la cosa es otra, lo cual es extraño por que tienen el mismo mercado al fin de cuentas, en el manga no estoy seguro, ya no recuerdo.**_

En los juegos, la reproducción Pokémon sólo puede realizarse bajo ciertas condiciones, algunas de ellas limitando qué tipo de Monstruo puede juntarse con el otro. Están los tipos de huevos etc. 

_**Eso lo tomaré en cuenta, pero lo llevaré más allá: Los animales tienen ciclos reproductivos, es irreal pensar que los monstruos no entrarán en ellos sólo por que no los dejemos en un "criadero". Los entrenadores tienen que saber reconocer cuando los Pokémon entran en celo, mayoritariamente para no enviar a luchar a una hembra que esté en pleno ciclo y que la batalla se convierta en algo más físico. Dicho ciclo afecta su humor, y también es bastante irresponsable el enviar a la batalla a un monstruo que puede estar "embarazado". Por lo que a menudo estos monstruos deben ser enviados al criadero o en caso de Ash, hacia Oak.**_

También hay que tomar en cuenta que los animales son más agresivos en época de apareamiento, por lo que estar informado de qué áreas van a cruzar y qué Pokémon viven en la misma es vital para evitar problemas. En Johto se habló o trató de este tema superficialmente, cuando los chicos entraron en un bosque repleto de Ursaring que estaban en temporada. Así que no se sorprendan si de pronto los Pokémon que aman tanto terminan desapareciendo "al clóset de la trama", por que han tenido familia y por ahora no pueden ser parte de la misma. Esto claro, implica más Pokémon por atrapar y aparecer.  


_**2. Con respecto a la conclusión de Lucario y el Equipo Rocket:  
**_

_**Nadie sabe sobre el envolvimiento de Arceus en la condición de Lucario, por ahora trabajaron con sospechas hipotéticas, basadas en la verdad que ellos conocen, por lo que es lógico pensar que lleguen a esta conclusión cuando finalmente encontraron "algo" que explicase lo que pudo haberle ocurrido o no al cánido.**_

En el futuro, muy, muy adelante en el futuro, descubrirán que esto es erroneo, pero por ahora es una verdad inquebrantable para ellos.  


_**3. El Pokedex: **_

_**Hablemos lógicamente, Oak te envía a completar la Pokedex, cuando él ya está supuesto a ser el mayor experto que existe sobre las criaturas, la misma te ofrece información de la criatura a la que enfocas, por lo que la recolección de datos ya estaba hecha. Así que la verdad, a nivel de "realidad" el tema de la Pokedex es ridículamente inútil e innecesario. **_

_**Es por eso que llegué a la conclusión de que los chicos que cuentan con una, sólo están probando un producto aún no abierto al mercado (Lo que explica que sólo algunos la posean, a pesar de ser algo tan conocido, ya sea en Manga, Anime o Juegos). No sólo están probando que el artefacto funcione como debe ser, sino que están también probando su base de datos, al igual que contribuyendo a expandir la misma conforme consolidan la tecnología en algo más viable.**_

Los portadores de las mismas parecen tener "derechos extra" en el Manga y Anime. Y efectivamente los tienen, al estar contribuyendo en gran parte al desarrollo de una tecnología que beneficia a todos. Sin embargo no significa que sean intocables, si rompen la ley, con o sin Pokedex sufrirán las consecuencias.  


_** ón y prohibición de los Automóviles:  
**_

_**En los Mangas y los Juegos de Pokémon, es poca la presencia de Automóviles, hay excepciones. Pero a diferencia de nuestro mundo, este no parece depender en lo absoluto del petroleo o combustibles fósiles. La mayoría de sus productos y máquinas están impulsadas por electricidad que a diferencia de nosotros, pueden conseguir por todos lados y cuando quieran, gracias a los Pokémon. No obstante hay excepciones en el Anime por ejemplo son regulares, aquí en este mundo son pocos y bastante regulados, luego se explicará el porqué de semejante regulación. Pero la primaria sería que los Pokémon, al estar tan conectados con la naturaleza y habitar zonas sanas de la misma simplemente odian las cosas y han habido múltiples problemas con ellos en el pasado. De nuevo, más adelante se hablará al respecto en la historia.  
**_

_** del origen del Teniente Surge.  
**_

_**En el juego el Teniente Surge es un Norte Americano hecho y derecho, en aquel entonces no existían muchas de las regiones que hoy sí existen, por lo que he reemplazado a América del Norte con Unova, que en realidad se supone es el equivalente de New York y por asociación América del Norte.**_

_**6. Aparición del Traje "Nerv":  
**_

_**Efectivamente, este traje tiene una función particular en la historia, más que ser un momento "Fanboy", donde introduzco algo de otro Fandom al de Pokémon. El traje luce exactamente como el de los niños elegidos de Eva, cruzado con la armadura del Superman de hoy en día. ¿Por qué su inclusión? Se debe a un simple hecho:**_

En mi mundo, los humanos no pueden sobrevivir un ataque de un Pokémon, como lo hacen en el juego, el manga y el Anime. Hay graves consecuencias por ello, hay excepciones, una de ellas se explicará en el futuro en la trama. Pero en vista de que no todos logran conseguir tal "resistencia" como los de la Élite y los líderes parecen tener, hay algunos que han inventado formas de lograrlo. El traje "Nerv", es esta forma. Es una armadura compuesta de materiales extremadamente durables y flexibles. Lamentablemente es costosa, así que sólo unos pocos tienen acceso a ella. Sí, es cuatro veces más costosa que una bicicleta. En el futuro no se sorprendan si vuelve a aparecer uno de los personajes principales usando una debajo de sus ropas o simplemente como ropa. 

_**7. El combate de penalización de Surge: **_

_**En la octava batalla de Ash en Kanto por conseguir su última medalla, el equipo Rocket había arreglado el escenario para que Ash sufriera o experimentara el mismo daño que sus Pokémon vivián. En mi mundo, sólo los profesionales tienen acceso a este tipo de batalla, al ser altamente riesgosa. Así que sí, Surge tomó un riesgo enorme al poner a Ash en ella.**_

En mi mundo, los entrenadores no siempre se esconderán detrás de sus Pokémon, sólo dando ordenes, aquí las cosas van más allá que eso. A veces forman parte de la batalla, usando sus propios medios y elementos. Es irreal que todas las batallas que existan sean "amigables" como el Anime a veces presenta, así que como en el Manga, habrán batallas que podrían acabar con la vida no sólo del Pokémon, sino con la del entrenador mismo. No se sorprendan cuando esto esté cerca de ocurrir.

8. Las habilidades "extra" de Pikachu:  


_** Siempre me pareció estúpido cómo limitaban los poderes de los Pokémon en el Anime, no era el juego, donde tienes un límite de cuatro movimientos. Tomen este ejemplo, le enseñan a su perro un truco, luego con el tiempo aprendió otro y otro, pero, no por que aprendiera varios a lo largo de su vida, implica que reescribió ese conocimiento sobre el anterior, no, ahora su perro puede hacer el primer movimiento que le enseñaron tan bien como el último. Pikachu aquí, al igual que los demás monstruos tendrán movimientos más variados, tampoco habrá un límite en qué no pueden aprender (Que entre en lo real de qué movimientos pueden usar en los juegos, eso incluye MO, etc). **_

_**También recuerden que si bien Ash es la principal inspiración para el Ash que estoy representando, también no olviden que mi Ash, es una fusión de RED, del manga, RED del juego y ASH del Anime. Por lo que si bien tiene aspectos que puedes reconocer de Ash, también tiene aspectos de RED que son visibles. Como por ejemplo que no titubee en entrenar duro, o en capturar un Pokémon salvaje. **_

_**9. La partida del trío:**_

_**Efectivamente, en el siguiente capítulo será la "última vez" que verán por un tiempo (al menos en el papel protagonice) a Ash, Misty y Brock. Es por eso que hubo tantos momentos "shipperos" entre Ash y Misty. Ya que a poco, sólo verán "aspectos" de lo que el trío hace mientras la historia se centra por un tiempo en Lucario y Gary. **_

_**10. ¿Doce regiones? ¿De cual fumaste? **_

_**No fue algo que me haya inventado, actualmente existen doce regiones en el mundo Pokémon, cuatro Archipiélagos y dos o más "regiones no confirmadas" Estas van así: **_

Regiones: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Teselia/Unova, Kalos, Aura/Orre, Floresta, Almia, Oblivia, Sol y Ransei.

Archipiélagos: Islas Naranja, Islas Sete (Archi 7), Pokétopia y Archipiélago Decolora.

Otros lugares: Pueblo Hierbabuena, Mundo Misterioso y Mundo Distorsión.

_**Por supuesto, no esperen que trate a todas ellas, o que las emplee. Son demasiadas y francamente creo es demasiado. Sin embargo no se sorprendan si en el futuro vean a Ash y compañía aventurando en tierras que sus pares jamás han visitado, pero eso vendría muy al futuro por lo que no es algo por lo que deban preocuparse por ahora. **_

_**Sin nada más que agregar, muchas gracias a los siguientes usuarios por haber leído y dejado Review: **_

_**Lord Roko, Dragon Titanico, y Mikolertesx.**_

Lamento no haberles respondido como siempre lo he hecho, prometo que intentaré no se repita de nuevo y se queden sin una respuesta de mi parte a sus reviews.  



	23. No es un adiós, sino un hasta luego

**P**or alguna razón que desconocía Ash no lograba abrir sus ojos, de hecho podía sentir que sobre sus parpados se encontraba algo que físicamente le hacía imposible el siquiera intentarlo. Por lo que rápidamente trató apartarlo de su rostro, sólo para gruñir con disconformidad ante la oleada de dolor que había cruzado por sus músculos cuando intentó alzar su brazo.

—¡Oh, estás despierto! Déjame ayudarte, los médicos dicen que estarás adolorido por algunas horas antes de que la medicina repare todo tu cuerpo.

El moreno de inmediato pudo notar que alguien estaba sujetando su mano con tal de que no la alzara, forzándolo delicadamente a regresaría a la cama como antes solía estarlo. No se resistió demasiado, sus músculos no podían soportar más tiempo. Aspiró profundamente, notando por los olores que estaba en la habitación de algún tipo de hospital, al principio estaba confundido de la razón de su estadía, luego de forma súbita había recordado que estaba en una batalla contra Surge.

Frunció el ceño, luego tras un momento de pensarlo, alzó sus cejas en alarma y estuvo a punto de intentar alzarse nuevamente cuando una mano en su pecho lo detuvo.

—Tranquilo, Ash, Pikachu está bien. Lucario y Brock lo acompañan mientras la enfermera Joy lo trata luego de su enfrentamiento con Raichu.

La tensión de inmediato dejó el cuerpo del moreno, en especial por que ahora que estaba más cerca y más despierto, podía claramente identificar la voz como Misty al identificar su tono, al igual que reconocía el aroma de su champú; mora azul.

Suspiró una vez concluyó la razón por la que él y Pikachu necesitaren atención médica:

—Perdí -su voz portaba un tono claramente resignado-

—Oh Ash, cualquiera diría que te preocuparían más los diez años que has perdido al estar en coma, que aquella vieja batalla.

Las noticias habían caído como un balde de agua fría sobre él, al punto de lograr que mantuviera su boca abierta en simple horror ante la idea de haber estado por tanto tiempo en cama. En su estómago se estaba formando un horrible sentimiento, cuando de pronto y sin aviso alguno, una carcajada inundó el cuarto, haciéndole entender que había sido víctima de una cruel broma por parte de la pelirroja.

—¡Misty, por poco me causas un infarto!

Por segundos estuvo escuchándola intentar recuperar el control sobre si misma, era extraño oírla reír y saber en cierta forma qué movimientos estaba realizando mientras reía. Por un momento le pareció creer que actualmente la estaba viendo, pero tan pronto como la sensación apareció, esta desapareció, dejándolo con la idea de que tan sólo había sido su imaginación.

—Oh, ¿Por qué no traje una cámara? La expresión en tu rostro valía oro.

—Ja, ja, muy graciosa.

—Oh, no seas tan amargado Ash. Me has tenido preocupada por más de una hora, es lo menos que puedes retribuirme después de estar junto a tu cama todo este tiempo.

Ash guardó silencio, al parecer sólo había estado inconsciente por poco tiempo, lo cual juzgando la batalla que había experimentado no era tan malo como pensaba. Misty quizás presintiendo o adivinando lo que cruzaba por su cabeza, comentó:

—Fue el shock, simplemente no estás acostumbrado a tanto dolor y tu cuerpo simplemente se apagó luego de ello, pero gracias al traje Nerv y a los doctores del gimnasio, todo el daño ha sido inmensamente reducido a tan sólo algunos calambres en tus músculos, y como ya te dije, dentro de poco desaparecerán.

El moreno asintió, aceptando la explicación con una sonrisa.

—Debería comprarme una de esas cosas, quizás sería útil para entrenar con mis monstruos.

Escuchó a la chica caminar un poco en el lado derecho de su cama, luego el sonido de una silla siendo ligeramente ajustada antes de que ella se desplomara sobre la misma.

—Oh, ciertamente lo son. Pero me temo que eso no será posible por ahora. Ash.

—¿Por qué? -preguntó el moreno con un toque de curiosidad en su rostro-.

La pelirroja suspiró, antes de comentar:

—Ash, son extremadamente costosos. Mucho más que una bicicleta.

El moreno no pudo evitar dar un respingo ante lo que había escuchado, las bicicletas eran ridículamente costosas, en especial al ser el medio de transporte más popular y eficiente del planeta. Por lo que la idea de que dicho traje fuera incluso más costoso era desmoralizadora.

—¿Algo injusto que un equipo tan indispensable sea sólo para el acceso de unos pocos, no?

—Pues sí, lo es. Pero Ash, la empresa que los produce es relativamente nueva, apenas seis u ocho años en el mercado. Sin contar con que los materiales de cada traje son difíciles de tratar y entretejer, por lo que por ahora sólo la milicia y los líderes de gimnasio los tienen. Quizás en algunos años serán más accesibles.

El moreno asintió, era comprensible.

—¿Tienes uno?

—¡Claro que tengo uno! También Brock tiene uno, aunque supongo que él tuvo que dejarlo con su hermano. Dudo que su familia tenga los mismos recursos que los de mi padre con tal de conseguir uno para cada miembro de su familia.

—¿Uno para cada...? ¡Pero Misty! eso sería...

—Alrededor de doce millones y medio de Pokédolares, lo sé Ash. Es demasiado. Pero ya conociste a mis padres.

—Doce millones...

La pelirroja giró los ojos a pesar de que sabía que el moreno no podía verla.

—Prosiguiendo, cada traje cuesta dos millones y medio, Ash. No creo que por ahora sean necesarios, lo que hoy viviste es algo que sólo los retadores de la élite tienen que experimentar. O al menos, lo que campeones de otras regiones tienen que experimentar cuando visitan un gimnasio.

—Pero es injusto que haya tenido que vivir esto, Misty. Mucho menos el que haya perdido por que Surge decidió torcer las reglas a su conveniencia.

Ash apretó sus puños, mientras más escuchaba, más se enojaba, realmente se sentía como si la misma liga estuviera en su contra. Es por eso que cuando de nuevo sintió una mano sobre la suya, instándole a abrirla, cedió, para luego recibir la sorpresa de su vida cuando un objeto fue puesto en su palma.

—¿Que es esto? -dijo con curiosidad, mientras tocaba y examinaba el objeto.-

—Es la medalla trueno.

—¡Qué!

—Lo que oíste, es la medalla trueno.

El moreno estaba atónito.

—P-pero si perdí.

Un suspiro fue lo primero que emergió de los labios de la chica antes de responderle.

—No perdiste Ash, al menos no como crees. Pikachu logró derrotar a Raichu, supongo que eso le pasa por confiarse demasiado. El amperaje de Pikachu fue superior gracias a que porta una bola luminosa. Sin ella créeme que habrían barrido el suelo contigo.

—Hey.

—Sabes que digo la verdad, sólo el poder y la velocidad de Pikachu evitaron que sufriera más daños allí. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable? ¡Pensé que Pikachu ya controlaba esos ataques cuando me dijiste que habías tomado medidas!

El moreno gruño, era obvio que la pelirroja no estaba para nada satisfecha con su desempeño.

—¡Lo subestimé, de acuerdo! Jamás pensé que usaría a Raichu conmigo. Me preparé para Electrode, quizás Magnemite, Voltorb o Magneton, quizás un Raichu más joven y menos experimentado, ¡incluso me preparé para un Jolteon! no me esperaba que el sujeto enloqueciera y decidiera darme _el trato especial._

La pelirroja suspiró, necesitaba relajarse, aún estaba exaltada y verter toda su ira en Ash no ayudaría a ninguno de los dos, no cuando el chico no era más que otra víctima aquí.

—Lo siento, Ash. Es sólo que por un momento pensé que había perdido a un buen amigo. Verte allí en el suelo inmóvil mientras los médicos te atendían y no poder hacer _nada _para ayudarte fue horrible. Jamás pensé que tendría que verte involucrado en este tipo de batallas a estas alturas, en el futuro quizás, pero no ahora.

Ash guardó silencio, era obvio que la experiencia había asustado a la chica lo suficiente como para estar aquí sentada a su lado diciendo todo esto. Misty era una chica de acción, alguien que prefería respaldar sus palabras con hechos, para ella y quizás para los demás el ver la batalla sin poder hacer nada al respecto, no fue la mejor de las experiencias.

Alzó su mano, ignorando el dolor que de inmediato asaltó sus agotados músculos, necesitaba quitarse las vendas que cubrían sus ojos.

—Ash, debes descansar.

—Ayúdame a quitarme esto, Misty.

—Pero el médico dijo...

—Misty, ¡estoy bien! Sólo quiero quitarme las vendas sobre mis ojos... ¿De todas formas para qué las necesito? ¿No me quedaré ciego, o sí? ¿O terminé quemándome el rostro?

La pelirroja asintió, levantándose de su silla con tal de ayudarle a retirar las vendas de su cara, no sin antes presionar algunos botones que ocasionaron que algo comenzara a moverse a su espalda.

—No, es sólo una precaución, la enfermera que te atendió luego de la batalla es sólo una novata, quizás fue demasiado entusiasta con el vendaje. Y descuida, tu rostro no sufrió daño alguno. No que haya mucho que mirar si te soy sincera.

—Ja, ja. Mira quien lo dice.

—Para que lo sepas Ketchum, tengo muchos admiradores y pretendientes en ciudad Cerulean.

—En tus sueños... ¡ouch! ¡oye, cuidado!

—¡Oops, que torpe soy! no sabía que había apretado en vez de soltar. _¡lo siento! _

Tras soltar un par de nudos extra, Ash pudo finalmente sentir lejos de sus ojos el molesto aditamento, poco a poco abrió sus ojos, notando que la luz estaba tenue gracias a que las persianas estaban cerradas. Explicando el sonido que había escuchado hace poco a su espalda. Al principio sufrió algunas dificultades para enfocar, pero en cuestión de segundos su vista había regresado a la normalidad.

—Bueno, no estoy ciego.

Misty tras haberlo escuchado tomó un espejo de la mesa aledaña y lo apuntó en su dirección con tal de que pudiese tomarlo y mirarse.

—No hay ningún daño. ¿Vez? -una vez le entregó el espejo, la pelirroja de inmediato cruzó sus manos justo al frente de su pecho- si mal no recuerdo, creo que te darán de alta en dos horas, puede que menos. Pero por ahora lo recomendable es descansar.

El moreno asintió, notando que Misty ya se estaba repitiendo a si misma. Miró en su dirección, notando que a pesar de su calmada apariencia, podían notarse uno u otro atisbo de que no había descansado en lo absoluto en todo este tiempo.

—¿Qué, qué miras?

Ash sonrió, logrando que la pelirroja arquease una ceja en interrogación, en especial cuando el chico había alzado un puño cerrado en su dirección.

—Gracias Misty, eres una gran amiga.

Al escucharlo la aludida sonrió, antes de alzar su puño y golpear sus nudillos con los suyos, entendiendo y aceptando el saludo por lo que era.

—De nada Ash, para eso están los amigos, para apoyarnos unos a otros sin importar las circunstancias.

**XxX**

—**U**gh, siento que un Snorlax me pasó por encima.

Comentó Pikachu, mientras esperaba que Joy terminase de administrarle la última dosis de su medicina. Raichu, quien estaba a su lado, bufó antes de responder.

—Deja de llorar cachorro, esto no es nada en comparación a algunas de las batallas que viví en la gran guerra. De hecho, mantén la cola en alto, es obvio que has logrado mucho al lograr tomarme por sorpresa lo suficiente como para noquearme de esta manera. ¿Pero qué puedo esperar? Me lo merezco por no advertirle a Surge de que tu voltaje era inusualmente alto...

El pequeño roedor amarillo miró en dirección de su versión más evolucionada, era obvio que la fémina había tenido mejores días, de hecho su alto voltaje al igual que sus múltiples cicatrices la habrían hecho la razón de los sueños húmedos de muchos Pokémon en lo salvaje. Sin embargo así como su dueño, Raichu era particularmente directa, quizás demasiado.

—...Mira que un Pikachu con una bola luminosa. Si mi ciclo no hubiese terminado semanas atrás, te juro que no te dejaría salir de este lugar sin que me dejes al menos una cría, cachorro, vaya que nuestros vástagos serían poderosos, digo entre los dos podríamos crear nuestra propia...

Pikachu asintió, no era la primera vez que algún Pokémon eléctrico se había sentido atraído por su alto voltaje. Incluso en ocasiones había tenido que luchar por su vida con tal de conservar su más preciado tesoro, en especial cuando algunos se daban cuenta de que la razón por la que era tan poderoso era por que había desarrollado una bola luminosa a una temprana edad. No todos apreciaban su ventaja, en especial los Raichu de su vieja jauría. Simplemente a nadie le agradaba que su versión previa fuese más poderosa eléctricamente de lo que debería, por lo que muchos de ellos se habían dado a la tarea de arrebatarle su bola luminosa con tal de ponerlo en su lugar, razón por la cual sentía una inmensa aprehensión hacia la forma evolucionada de su especie.

—Oye, ¿Sí sabes que es de mala educación fingir que escuchas a una hembra cuando esta te habla, verdad? Estos Pokémon de hoy en día, no saben respetar, te digo cuando tenía tu edad yo...

—Sí señora, disculpe señora.

**XxX**

—¿**V**as a dejar que Pikachu siga allá sólo? No parece muy contento con la atención que Raichu le está otorgando.

Lucario miró en dirección del roedor luego de escuchar lo que Brock había comentado, alzó sus orejas con tal de escuchar qué exactamente, estaban conversando y no pudo evitar el sonreír. Era obvio que quizás dejaría al pequeño roedor sudar un poco ante los avances de Raichu.

—_Sólo están conociéndose mejor. Por ahora lo más importante es descubrir si lo que Surge hizo es verdaderamente legal. _

En cierta forma era bueno que ninguno de ellos haya podido encontrarse con Surge luego de semejante desastre. Por que estaba seguro que entre los tres le darían mucho que pensar al insolente soldado.

Desgraciadamente, a medida que transcurrían los minutos, era aparente que el sujeto en realidad no había roto tan siquiera una mugrosa regla en el proceso. Lo cual era extremadamente frustrante para todos los presentes.

—Lo siento Lucario, por ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, he estado investigando lo más discretamente posible, pero no logro encontrar tan siquiera algo en lo que podamos aferrarnos legalmente. El hecho de que le haya otorgado la medalla incluso cierra la única avenida que teníamos, por lo que no podemos acusarlo de vendetta, no cuando terminó beneficiando a Ash con ella, a pesar que legalmente había perdido.

Lucario cerró los ojos, completamente centrado en lo que había escuchado, necesitaba estarlo o terminaría rompiendo algo, y en vista de que se encontraban en un centro Pokémon, el hacerlo traería más problemas de los que estaban dispuestos a lidiar por ahora. Suspiró, intentando regular su respiración con tal de no perder la calma que hasta ahora había logrado mantener.

—_Esta no es la forma en que deseaba separarme de Ash, no cuando esté demostrado que los líderes y muchos otros entrenadores se están enfocando particularmente en él por distintos motivos. _

Brock asintió, pero no tardó en agregar:

—Lucario, sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos, y que en algunos puntos he sido distante, pero si lo que escuchamos es cierto, entonces Ash no es el único que tienen en mira. Quizás sería buena idea el colocar algo de protección en este otro chico, ¿Gary?

El cánido miró al joven adulto por algunos segundos, ponderando seriamente lo que había escuchado, era muy probable que Gary contase con algo más de protección que Ash, al ser el nieto de un antiguo campeón de la liga, que al mismo tiempo era _el _profesor Pokémon. Pero eso tampoco descartaba el hecho de que quizás estaba siendo demasiado injusto al enfocarse únicamente en Ash.

Con un par de _hum, _Lucario terminó de pensar la situación antes de asentir.

—_Tienes razón, Brock. Ash no está sólo, y dudo que las chicas que acompañan constantemente a Gary sean beneficio alguno para él. _

—Aún no me has explicado bien eso, Lucario. ¿En serio anda con seis chicas para él sólo? ¡No puedo esperar a conocerlo! Tiene que decirme sus secretos.

Lucario miró al joven a su lado por algunos segundos, realmente extrañado y a su vez, confundido por el hecho de que mostrase tanto interés en esa área en particular.

"_jamás entenderé a los humanos..."_

**XxX**

—¿**S**abes que a veces puedes ser un pesado? ¿Por qué me dejaste sólo allí con esa loca? Por un momento pensé que me forzaría a quedarme con ella hasta que llegara su ciclo de nuevo.

Lucario dejó emerger una ligera carcajada luego de escuchar al claramente incómodo Pikachu caminar a su lado.

—Hablas como si fuera algo malo el que una hembra te considere digno de procrear.

—Ja, ja. Mira quien habla, señor "lo siento, no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dicen, señoritas".

El cánido alzó sus hombros, era obvio que Pikachu no estaría satisfecho hasta escuchar sus razones.

—Puedes considerarlo tu castigo por incitar a Poliwhirl a tener algo conmigo. Sabes que no la miro en esa forma.

Pikachu se detuvo por algunos segundos, logrando que Brock también se detuviera al ver que sus acompañantes se habían detenido.

—¡Oye, no tuve nada que ver con eso! Bueno, al menos no tanto.

Un sonoro _hum _fue lo que Pikachu recibió de respuesta, logrando que ambos reiniciaran el viaje hasta el gimnasio en una silenciosa tregua.

**XxX**

**M**isty parpadeó somnolienta por un par de segundos antes de darse cuenta que lo que le había despertado de su profundo y satisfactorio sueño no habían sido más que los brillantes rayos del sol. Estiró sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que arqueó su espalda hasta lograr espantar un poco de la pereza de su cuerpo.

Miró al techo del centro Pokémon por algunos segundos antes de lentamente alzarse de su cama individual, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a los chicos, quienes todavía dormían pacíficos, sabiendo que a menudo era la primera en levantarse a excepción de Lucario.

La pelirroja miró en dirección del cánido para ver que este se encontraba completamente sumergido en su meditación, posiblemente tenía horas meditando con tal de tal vez calmar los nervios que lo carcomían.

Dos días habían pasado desde la batalla en el gimnasio, tiempo en que todos ellos habían estado evitando a la institución lo más que podían, situación que parecía satisfacer a Surge por ahora, no obstante su estadía en la ciudad a pesar de ello había sido todo menos placentera.

Ayer por ejemplo, Misty le había propuesto a sus amigos el visitar la zona turística de la ciudad, quizás incluso echarle una mirada a los puertos con tal de conseguir mercancía exenta de impuestos. Las primeras horas habían sido una maravilla, incluso pudieron contemplar los enormes barcos y navíos que atracaban y zarpaban de Carmín. Su favorito, más que nada por que tenía una maqueta en su habitación en la mansión Kawa, era el Santa Ana, catalogado como una de las joyas de los océanos del mundo. Lleno de lujos y placeres que quizás no les habría caído mal experimentar.

Desgraciadamente, la posibilidad de visitar la embarcación fue truncada gracias a la innumerable cantidad de retadores que le habían llovido a Ash de la noche a la mañana. Al parecer se había esparcido el rumor de que un entrenador con un Pikachu había logrado vencer a Surge y ganado una medalla trueno. Por lo que cientos de entrenadores parecían estar buscando al chico con tal de medirse en su contra.

La simple insistencia de los mismos evitó que tuvieran lugar para negarse, en especial cuando algunos de aquellos que estaban demasiado ansiosos para luchar decidieron retarlos tanto a ella como a Brock en combate, logrando así que perdieran al menos toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde combatiendo hasta que literalmente la policía tuvo que intervenir y detener las cosas. El sermón que recibieron luego por parte de Jenny no ayudó a mejorar los ánimos, en especial cuando el trío de entrenadores nada más intentaba disfrutar la ciudad lo más que podían.

Desde ese entonces habían estado encerrados en el centro Pokémon, donde los sobre entusiastas entrenadores tenían completamente prohibido si quiera pensar en una batalla. Por lo que hasta ahora había sido el único lugar en el que habían podido disfrutar de verdadera paz en Carmín.

Cerró la puerta del baño e inició su rutina diaria, pensando en el hecho de que hoy quizás tendrían que separar caminos del cánido, quien obviamente había estado más tenso con el pasar de cada nuevo día. No que lo culpara, no cuando los últimos días habían sido todo menos confortables para su paz mental.

Escupió su enjuague bucal mientras el grifo estaba abierto, asegurándose de dejar todo inmaculado antes de prepararse para una bien merecida ducha. Finalmente hoy podrían marcharse de esta ciudad, y debía admitir, estaba ansiosa de regresar al camino.

**XxX**

—¿**E**stás seguro de que este es el lugar?

Preguntó por quinta vez la frustrada pelirroja, habían estado esperando por un alrededor de cuatro horas y quien quiera que fuese este chico Gary Oak, era obvio que la puntualidad no era lo suyo. Lucario asintió nuevamente a su pregunta, antes de agregar:

—_El correo indicaba que tendría que dejar su automóvil y a sus acompañantes en algún lado, luego de eso vendría de inmediato a este mismo lugar, con tal de que abordásemos el Santa Ana._

Brock se levantó, intentando estirar un poco su espalda antes de caminar en dirección de una máquina expendedora. Por suerte el muelle se encontraba completamente rodeado de policías ahora que el Santa Ana estaba finalmente cargando a sus opulentos pasajeros, cuyos gordos bolsillos eran una clara atracción para los elementos del bajo mundo. Una vez llegó a la máquina no dudó en emplear parte del dinero que había ganado ayer con tal de comprarse una malteada para calmar su sed, notando que en la máquina contigua se encontraba una de las parejas más _exóticas _que jamás haya visto.

Sonrió en dirección de las chicas, ambas vestidas con elegantes trajes ajustados a su figura y que remarcaban cada silueta de sus bronceados cuerpos. Brock no pudo evitar ponerle más atención a la chica del cabello corto y azulado, quien era la que más carne parecía exhibir, en especial gracias al pronunciado y enorme escote que orgullosamente esgrimía.

Ambas chicas lo observaron por algunos segundos, sonrieron, y se marcharon de inmediato, asegurándose de despedirse de sus piropos con un contoneo extra de sus caderas, en especial la de la chica de corto cabello azul, que parecía algo tímida en comparación a la dominante belleza de furioso y largo cabello tan rojo como la sangre.

Brock las observó marcharse por algunos segundos, curioso por saber el por qué una parte de sí creía reconocer a las chicas, pero quizás tomándolo como sólo trucos de su imaginación, ignoró tales suspiros de sospecha de su consciencia y sólo disfrutó de la vista, hasta que ambas chicas desaparecieran en la enorme embarcación del Santa Ana.

—Ah, lo que no daría por estar allí y poder conocerlas mejor.

—Ugh, a veces me pregunto el porqué me junto contigo. Brock. -agregó Misty mientras ella introducía algunas monedas con tal de comprar una naranjada.

Brock miró a su amiga de la infancia con una gran sonrisa y agregó:

—Por que en el fondo, sabes que me amas, a pesar de saber que lo nuestro jamás... -El moreno de inmediato se apartó de la patada que estaba dirigida a sus partes más tiernas- ¡JA, fallaste!

—¡La próxima no lo haré!

—Bueno, ciertamente son un grupo... _interesante, _al que has escogido como amigos, Ash.

La nueva voz de inmediato detuvo la discusión entre Brock y Misty, quienes observaron en dirección del recién llegado con algo cercano a sorpresa. En especial por que el chico estaba ataviado de pies a cabeza con un elegante esmoquin negro.

El chico por su parte observó a Brock por algunos segundos, reconociendo a uno de los líderes de gimnasio que había derrotado en su primera semana de haber partido, luego estaba la pelirroja, que actualmente no estaba nada mal, aunque por ahora quizás lo mejor sería el no acercarse a ella si la mirada que le arrojaba era indicación alguna.

Por último estaba Ash, quien como siempre estaba con su tonto traje de combate, como si fuera la única ropa que portaba consigo.

—Gary, tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu viaje?

El castaño miró a su rival de toda la vida, complacido de ver que el chico no había cambiado en lo absoluto a pesar del tiempo en que no se veían.

—Ash, igualmente. Aunque a estas alturas esperaba que usaras otro tipo de ropa, y sobre cómo me ha ido. ¿Por qué no lo miras tu mismo?

Introdujo su mano en su traje, extrayendo de inmediato el contenedor con sus medallas, abriéndolo lentamente con tal de saborear la expresión en su rival todo lo que podía. Una vez notó que tenía su atención absoluta, lo dejó ver sus seis medallas, incluyendo la más reciente, la trueno.

Al ver que tenía no sólo la atención absoluta de su rival, sino también de la nena que lo acompañaba, Gary no pudo evitar el presumir.

—Hasta ahora conseguirlas ha sido relativamente fácil, hay muchos gimnasios en Kanto que en realidad han decaído mucho con el tiempo. Derrotarlos fue un juego de niños, es por eso que tardé un poco en llegar, estaba luchando contra el Teniente Surge y su Raichu, un duro oponente, pero a pesar de la dificultad del desafío salí airoso al final.

Lucario suspiró al escuchar al chico, ahora entendía más que nunca el por qué Samuel ansiaba tanto el que Ash le intercambiara con Gary. Era obvio que en los meses que había estado viajando junto con sus porristas, el ego se le había subido a niveles increíbles, era vital que corrigiera eso.

—_Veo que no has estado practicando mis métodos, Gary. _

El castaño miró en dirección del cánido, antes de colocar su mano en su frente en una dramática pose con tal de impresionar a la pelirroja, y comentó.

—Oh, créeme que he estado entrenando duro, Lucario. De hecho, creo que incluso podría vencer a Ash en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero, alas, el tiempo apremia y me temo que tendremos que dejar tal prueba para otra ocasión.

Gary miró en dirección de la chica sólo para notar que esta ni siquiera le estaba mirando, de hecho esta parecía más contenta de jugar con Pikachu que siquiera prestarle atención. Sonrió, era obvio que esta chica sería difícil de conquistar, pero eso no le preocupaba por ahora. En especial cuando podía ver que en los ojos de Ash literalmente ardía una flama luego de sus palabras.

—¿Qué sucede Ashiboy? ¿tienes ganas de una batalla?

—Tú sabes que sí, Gary. Sobretodo cuando tengo la oportunidad de borrarte esa sonrisa de tu presumido rostro.

—Palabras, palabras, tendré que tomarlas en serio, pero en otra ocasión, lamento decirlo pero ahora no es el momento de peleas, mi horario está algo ajustado y no puedo perder la oportunidad subirme al Santa Ana y enfrentarme a entrenadores de toda la región. Hay incluso rumores de que algunos participantes son de otras regiones, por lo que podré registrar Pokémon altamente inusuales en mi Pokedex.

Misty no pudo evitar hacer una pregunta:

—Disculpa, no pude evitar notar _escuchar _ lo que has comentado hasta ahora, y sólo quisiera que respondieras una pequeña pregunta, si no es mucha molestia, claro.

Gary sonrió, al notar que la evasiva pelirroja finalmente tenía su atención fijamente enfocada en él.

—Por supuesto, pero antes que nada, presentaciones. Mi nombre es Gary Oak, pero estoy seguro de que sabías eso, sin embargo, me encuentro en gran desventaja señorita, sobretodo porque no sé el suyo.

La chica parecía estar temblando, pobre, era obvio que era demasiado tímida para mantener un diálogo con él por estos momentos.

—Su nombre es Misty, es...

—Ash, por favor, déjalo hablar, aún no ha respondido mi pregunta.

El castaño sonrió al ver la reacción de la chica ante la interrupción de Ash, era obvio que el moreno no se esperaba en lo absoluto una reacción tal de su acompañante.

—Difícilmente puedo responder su pregunta, señorita Misty, si no la ha formulado.

Ash miró de un lado al otro con un cierto deje de confusión, en especial por que era claro que la personalidad pomposa de Gary estaba enojando a Misty con cada segundo que transcurría. Sin embargo tras ver las señales de Brock para que retrocediera, al igual que las de Lucario y Pikachu, por evitar la explosión no hizo más que lograr que sólo mirar.

—Me preguntaba acerca de su batalla con Surge, ¿su Raichu tenía varias cicatrices en el rostro, por casualidad?

La pregunta tomó desprevenido al castaño, quien esperaba otro tipo de conversación por parte de la chica hacia su persona. Inclinó su rostro a un lado, pensando por algunos segundos antes de negar:

—Lo siento, señorita Misty, pero no recuerdo que su Raichu haya tenido cicatriz alguna.

—Oh, gracias, eso era todo lo que deseaba saber.

El silencio reinó por algunos segundos tras escuchar la respuesta de Gary, era obvio que a todos les había sorprendido el hecho de que Surge no haya sometido al chico al mismo tratamiento de Ash. Gary por otra parte, catalogó el silencio y el enojo en Ash como una muestra de celos por la atención que la chica le estaba prestando.

"_Interesante, así que el pequeño Ash ya no es tan pequeño, eh" _

Estuvo a punto de comentar algo al respecto, cuando el fuerte silbato del Santa Ana los tomó a todos por sorpresa, rompiendo la incómoda atmósfera que se había generado. Gary maldijo en voz baja al notar que había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo charlando en este lugar.

—Lamento tener que cortar esta conversación, pero el tiempo apremia. Lucario, ¿estás listo para el viaje de tu vida?

El cánido suspiró, realmente su instinto le informaba que no debía separarse de Ash, pero estaba convencido que eran simples nervios. Asintió, notando que Ash a duras penas se había separado de la gargantilla que sostenía su Pokébola, Gary sonrió ligeramente al ver titubear al chico, antes de alzar la mano y comentar con suave voz.

—Te prometo que estará en buenas manos, Ash. Antes de que lo sepas estará de vuelta a tu lado.

Ambos chicos se observaron por algunos segundos antes de asentir y realizar el intercambio.

—Los permisos están en un correo que le envié a tu abuelo, es muy probable que ahora Lucario ya no esté bajo mi custodia legal.

Gary asintió al escuchar lo que Ash dijo, era lógico.

—Espero que no aproveches su ausencia para no entrenar duro, Ash. Quiero derrotarte en la liga con todas las de la ley.

El moreno asintió, antes de arrojar un comentario símil:

—En tus sueños, Gary. Sabes bien que de los dos, soy yo quien terminará desafiando a la élite con tal de ser declarado el campeón de Kanto.

Lamentablemente un último silbido de la bulliciosa embarcación había cortado la posibilidad de una despedida más plena, Ash y sus amigos abrazaron rápidamente a Lucario, cada uno dejando a su propia manera sus lamentos por lo que el cánido tendría que vivir por dos meses al lado del claramente ególatra chico.

—_Realmente esto no es un adiós, sólo un hasta luego. _

Fueron las últimas palabras que lograron escuchar antes de que el barco desapareciera en el horizonte. El silencio que precedió ese momento fue en extremo incómodo por los días venideros.

_**N.A: **_

_**Como siempre gracias a todos aquellos lectores que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un Review: Lord Roko y dragon titanico. Es triste ver que parece he perdido lectores, pero al mismo tiempo es reconfortante saber que al menos aún tengo gente interesada en que continué la historia.  
**_

_**No saben cuanto me enojó que ayer cuando intenté subir el archivo de este capítulo, terminé descubriendo que al final dicho archivo estaba corrupto y no podía ser leído correctamente. Por lo que había perdido no sólo el archivo sino algunas notas para futuros capítulos de esta historia. Nada grave a largo plazo, pero si me desanimó bastante.**_

Así que luché por escribir esto lo más rápido que pude, con tal de aproximarme al viejo capítulo. Cabe decir que terminó gustándome más este que el anterior. Y finalmente lo prometido es deuda, este es el último capítulo en que Ash y sus amigos serán los protagonistas. Verán algunas de sus aventuras en pequeños fragmentos que coloque, pero cuando sea el momento de regresar a ellos. No les sorprenda que mucho haya cambiado, en especial que tengan consigo nuevos Pokémon.  


_**Lamentablemente tenía pensado publicar hoy también una pre-cuela de esta historia, enfocada en el Ash original antes de que se transformara en Lucario. Pero releyendo noté que habían demasiadas inconsistencias entre ambas por lo que tendré que sentarme a corregir tales errores. Tenía pensado que fuera un Oneshot, pero creo que al final el tamaño del capítulo habría sido bastante tedioso de leer, por lo que puede la divida en tres capítulos. Ya está casi lista por lo que estén atentos a ella.**_

Eso sí, no por estos días, por mera curiosidad decidí mirar de nuevo mis exámenes (créanme que los he visto hasta memorizarlos, pero no dejo de seguir viéndolos con la falsa esperanza de encontrar algo que los invalide). Y descubrí que casi pierdo mi cita por estúpido, al creer que la siguiente sería el 26 de Julio, cuando es en realidad en Junio. Dicho sea el Miércoles de la semana que viene, por lo que no podré actualizar por que de nuevo tendré que estar de viaje para una segunda ronda de pruebas. Debo estar saliendo el Martes con tal de llegar con algo de tiempo, por que las colas para la clínica son inmensas.

_**Así que esperen el siguiente capítulo probablemente el Sábado u Domingo, junto con el primer capítulo de la pre-cuela. Y para aquellos que quieran saber cuando regresarán Ash y los demás a ser el enfoque, pues, les diré que por ahora por cinco u seis capítulos Gary será el protagonista junto con Lucario. Luego de eso regresaremos con los demás.**_

Gracias por leer, cualquier duda, queja o inquietud no duden en dejar un Review, si dejan un anónimo y quieren que les conteste, asegúrense de dejar una forma de que pueda hacerlo. 


	24. Aventureando con Gary Oak: Santa Ana 1

**G**ary sabía en el momento en que la costa desapareció en la distancia, que su oportunidad de demostrarle a Lucario de una vez por todas que él era el mejor entrenador finalmente había comenzado. Estaba al tanto del lazo que el cánido compartía con Ash, y lo unidos que ambos eran, por lo que comprendía que mientras Ash estuviera al lado del Pokémon, este sólo tendría ojos para el moreno y nada más para el moreno.

Por años había envidiado a su amigo de la infancia por la presencia de Lucario, era obvio que por más que se esforzara simplemente el cánido veía algo en Ash que él no podía emular a sus ojos. Lo cual si era sincero consigo mismo era totalmente ridículo. Ash era un buen chico, competente cuando usaba esa cabeza suya, pero tristemente destinado a fallar en su objetivo final. De nuevo no una conclusión a la que haya llegado por malicia alguna, de hecho nada más equivocado que eso, su conclusión había sido alcanzada por un simple y lógico motivo.

La meta de Ash era sin lugar a dudas, completa e inequívocamente imposible.

Ash no quería ser el mejor de su región, quería ser el mejor en el planeta, ser considerado _él _maestro Pokémon, un título que hasta ahora nadie en toda la historia del mundo ha logrado clamar por más que lo intentasen. Sus conclusiones para tal resolución provenían de nuevo, de simple lógica.

Para ser un maestro Pokémon se exigía lo imposible, ser el mejor en todo lo que tenga que ver con monstruos. Desde conocer cada intrínseco detalle de cada tipo y especie, a también ser proficiente y exitoso en cada una de las áreas que los involucraban, ya sean crianza, concursos, entrenamiento y muchas otras áreas que poco a poco resurgían con el pasar de los meses, de hecho, el tiempo que se necesitaría para lograrlo implicaría que el practicante tendría que invertir al menos noventa por ciento de su vida en ello, ignorando amistades, relaciones amorosas, conferencias de prensa y otras menudencias y obligaciones que venían con los títulos de campeón.

Y tomando en cuenta a su abuelo, quien era considerado como _él_ maestro Pokémon, al ser un antiguo campeón de la liga, héroe de guerra, y experto en todo lo que hay que saber sobre los monstruos, era prueba suficiente para él de que la meta del Ash no era más que un sueño utópico. Bonito en planteamiento, pero inalcanzable en realización.

Simplemente por el hecho de que su abuelo ya estaba alcanzando una edad considerablemente alta, en veinte o treinta años quizás tendría que dejar este mundo, tal vez con algo de suerte incluso un poco más que eso. E incluso cuando Samuel Oak ha invertido gran parte de su vida a los monstruos, él como su nieto, sabía más que nadie _cuanto desconocía _Samuel Oak sobre ellos, por cada nuevo descubrimiento que realizaba, pudo ver que en todas las ocasiones terminaba por descubrir cinco preguntas extra por cada respuesta que lograba descifrar.

No, tomando a su abuelo como punto de referencia y como ejemplo, era obvio que la meta de Ash sería infructuosa. La cuestión es que tan alto llegará a subir el chico antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo. ¿Lograría recuperarse de tal caída? ¿Volvería a intentarlo? ¿Se ajustaría al fracaso y tomaría otro camino? O por más impensable que fuese, ¿Se daría por vencido?

Conociendo a Ash, sabía que lo más probable es que el chico lo intentara hasta que simplemente no hubiese más fuerza en su cuerpo para seguir intentándolo...

_—__Has estado inusualmente callado desde que entramos a tu camarote, Gary. ¿Sucede algo? _

_El castaño miró en dirección del cánido, sabía que debía cuidar lo que decía de Ash en presencia del monstruo. No obstante..._

_—_Nada, sólo pensaba en lo rápido que derrotaré a Ash si continuo por este camino. También me estaba preguntando si debería intercambiar algunos de mis Pokémon en el barco_. _

El cánido asintió, aparentemente ignorando su primer comentario y enfocándose en su segundo. Lo cual funcionaba para él, significaba que quizás estos meses no serían tan incómodos como pensaba.

_—__La idea de intercambiar tus monstruos no está mal, pero también te deja expuesto a que el nuevo monstruo simplemente no te respete lo suficiente como para escucharte. Tendrías que empezar de cero, pero bajo circunstancias más difíciles de controlar. _

Gary asintió, el consejo era muy bueno de hecho, sin contar de que estaba el pequeño problema del límite que la liga había impuesto sobre el portar monstruos de otras regiones siendo apenas un novato. Ilógico realmente, considerando que los nativos que iniciaban sus carreras en tales regiones no calificaban en lo absoluto como expertos. Pero así era la política, un montón de hipocresías que se superponían unas sobre otras, para beneficiar a los más adinerados y poderosos.

_'__Sólo tengo que convertirme en uno de los más poderosos y no tendré ese molesto problema__' _Pensó para si mismo el castaño.

La puerta de su camarote fue golpeada dos veces, antes de que del intercomunicador que yacía al lado de la puerta emergiera una voz.

_—__Señor Oak, el primer evento ocurrirá dentro de quince minutos. ¿Desea confirmar su participación? _

El castaño bufó en impaciencia, tenía más de dos horas esperando a que dicho evento finalmente iniciara. Se alzó de su silla, cruzando la distancia con apenas tres zancadas antes de presionar el botón del intercomunicador.

_—__Estaré allí en diez minutos. _

_—__¡Por supuesto señor Oak! _

Gary no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al escuchar el hombre, era claro que no era la primera vez que había tenido que repetir esta rutina.

_—__Cualquiera pensaría que los tripulantes y organizadores piensan que los pasajeros están por escapar del Santa Ana. _

_—_Siempre pasa en este tipo de eventos donde la alta alcurnia se regodea entre ellos. Quieren siempre tener a alguien lamiendo sus botas y cerciorándose de que su presencia no sólo es requerida, sino vital para que el evento sea un éxito.

El castaño se movió rumbo a la mesa que sostenía su laptop, cerciorándose de bloquearla por completo antes de abandonarla en el camarote. Sin las chicas a su lado para proteger sus pertenencias, lo más lógico era el bloquearlo todo con tal de evitar que ojos curiosos mirasen donde no debían.

Tomó la chaqueta de su esmoquin y se la colocó cuidadosamente, cuidando de no arrugar tan siquiera un poco el impecable traje, de nuevo una tarea en que las chicas le habrían sido muy útiles. Pero alas, ninguna de ellas fue invitada al Santa Ana, mucho menos pudo conseguir que las admitieran o le vendieran otras entradas, por más que insistiera o tratara.

Una vez se aseguró de que todo estaba en su lugar, y se miró una última vez en el espejo para confirmar que su cabello estaba como él deseaba, sonrió satisfecho. La perfección hecha hombre.

_—__Por lo mucho que te admiras en el espejo, asumo que tus acompañantes deben sentir celos de perderte con tu reflejo._

Gary sonrió antes de negar con su cabeza, era obvio que Lucario había pasado demasiado tiempo al lado de Ash.

—La apariencia es muy importante, Lucario. La primera impresión es siempre la más importante, en ella la gente basa su opinión de ti, y actúan acorde a ello.

El cánido asintió, Delia tenía una opinión muy símil al respecto, por lo que no podía refutar lo que había oído, no obstante.

_—__Incluso si muestras lo mejor de ti, muchas veces lo que ven no es exactamente lo que eres. Sino sólo lo que ellos quieren ver. Ten cuidado con dejar que la opinión de otros definan quien puedes llegar a ser, Gary. _

El aludido asintió, antes de arreglar su corbatín una última vez, para nada sorprendido con las palabras del cánido.

_—__Oh, tranquilo. No pienso dejar que nadie me defina, pienso ser el que lo haga, una nueva meta a la que muchos aspiren ser y perseguir ¿el campeón de Kanto no puede ser menos, no? _

Lucario negó con su alargado rostro, logrando llamar la atención del castaño por un momento, quien sólo sonrió ante las reacciones del cánido.

_—_Amigo mio, sé que por ahora piensas que sólo es palabrería, pero estoy por demostrarte que tan en serio estoy hablando.

_**XxX**_

—**R**aticate, termina esto con Hiper-rayo.

Con una rapidez endemoniada el roedor cargó y disparó dicho poder al punto en que incluso Lucario habría tenido un problema o dos en esquivarlo, cierto, podía ver que la carga rápida había resultado en un rayo definitivamente más débil e impreciso de lo que debería. Pero a la corta distancia en la que Raticate se encontraba de su oponente hacía innecesaria la precisión, y el estado en el que el Butterfree se encontraba, incluso la brisa más débil lograría noquearlo lo suficiente como para que Raticate fuese declarado el vencedor.

No le sorprendió cuando su predicción se hizo una realidad y Gary ganó su última batalla por la noche, coronándose el campeón actual del evento de hoy. Debía admitir que estaba sorprendido, había pensado que Gary como muchos otros entrenadores era más ladrido que mordida. Algo dentro de sí le decía que estaba completamente mal cuanto poder poseía el chico a esta altura, pero a menudo calló esa voz con buenas dosis de realidad.

Gary si bien era un creído con un ego incluso más grande que la embarcación en la que cruzaban los mares, tenía el poder para respaldar sus palabras. Al punto en que hoy había aplastado a su competencia sin la necesidad de haber intercambiado a su Pokémon.

Raticate estaba obviamente agotado, y quizás necesitaría al menos toda la noche para recuperarse efectivamente. Pero a pesar del castigo, a pesar de las exigencias del castaño, el roedor nunca titubeó, nunca protestó y más sorprendente aún, nunca falló. Sus pasos eran precisos, sus golpes, rasguños y mordiscos contenían no sólo poder sino estrategia que los sustentaran. Gary como su abuelo había estudiado extensivamente las habilidades y límites de los monstruos al punto en que podía explotar inclusive la más mínima ventaja a su favor.

Miró en dirección del chico que estaba a su lado, parte suya sentía orgullo de cuanto había crecido en estos últimos meses. Otra, renuencia, sabía que si Ash y Gary se enfrentasen en estos momentos... no. El cánido se detuvo de pensarlo, aún faltaba mucho para que ambos entrenadores llegasen a enfrentarse, se estaba dejando llevar por la impresión, tenía que mirar más profundamente lo que estaba ante él e ignorar esa incómoda sensación de que que estaba mal que el castaño poseyera tal habilidad.

Bufó en ligera consternación cuando ambos partieron rumbo a las hordas de espectadores que no dejaban de glorificar y felicitar al chico por sus logros, Gary obviamente gozaba de ser el centro de atención, si su sonrisa y sus poses indicaban lo correcto. Lo más incómodo era el olor, efectivamente ahora sabía a qué exactamente olía un humano cuando estaba "en celo", de hecho, por alguna razón casi todas las féminas y una buena cantidad de hombres parecían dispuestos a yacer con su protegido. Eso no incluía a todos aquellos que obviamente sentían un odio literal por el chico tras haber perdido contra él de una forma u otra.

Sus instintos estaban simplemente desatados en este lugar, todos los presentes parecían tener doble cara, nadie realmente parecía digno de confiar, a menudo más de una persona de amable apariencia se había acercado a ellos con dulces palabras y elogios bien ubicados, antes de proceder a intentar obtener lo que deseaba.

Tristemente su presencia era el manjar de muchos ojos en este lugar, más de un coleccionista, millonario, o entrenador se había acercado a ellos con el único motivo de intercambiar, comprar o, lo peor de todo, prestarlo con tal de que yaciera con un Pokémon X, con tal de extraer crías de él. Por suerte, hasta ahora Gary había contado con la experiencia para negar apropiadamente a cada uno de ellos sin ocasionar una escena. Era obvio que en el ámbito social Gary simplemente opaca y destruía a Ash sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Señor Oak, es un placer el estar en su compañía, ¡no sabe cuan inspirador y _excitante_ fue el ver sus batallas, siento que desfallezco sólo de recordarlas.

Agregó una insistente mujer de mediana edad y pronunciado escote, era obvio por su olor qué exactamente, pensaba del joven entrenador que estaba ante ella. Gary no parecía menospreciar su presencia, mucho menos sus halagos, tampoco parecía molestarle el disfrutar cuanto escote estaba ante él con cada movimiento de la mujer.

Parte de Lucario estaba simplemente en contra de lo que sea que este pasando ante él, la diferencia en edades era perceptible, no dudaba que la mujer que abiertamente coqueteaba con el adolescente tenía la edad suficiente como para ser su madre. Pero también tenía que recordar que legalmente el castaño era un adulto, y que tampoco era en lo absoluto lo que muchos llamarían puro. Pero, incluso cuando era obvio que Gary estaba disfrutando el baile de cortejo con la dama, los avances de dicha mujer no eran en lo absoluto bien recibidos a medida que ella simplemente parecía incrementar la crudeza de sus actos.

_—__¿Tenías que incitarla? _

Gary sonrió incómodamente, era obvio que las cosas lentamente se le estaban saliendo de las manos.

_—__¿Puedes culparme? ¡Sólo mira el tamaño de esas cosas! Apuesto a que sería divino el..._

Lucario de inmediato interrumpió ese pensamiento.

_—__Detente allí mismo jovencito. Lo que haces o deseas en tu vida privada no es de mi incumbencia, mucho menos quiero saberlo en detalle. Pero es obvio de que a pesar de que la encuentras atractiva, su insistencia no es bienvenida._

El castaño sonrió, mientras dedicadamente intentaba desligarse de la insistente mujer sin causar una escena.

_—__Vaya, en serio tienes demasiado tiempo al lado de Ash si estás heredando sus ideales en el ámbito sex..._

_—__¡Gary! _

_—__OK, de acuerdo, es una mujer casada, si ves su dedo podrás notar que hay una marca de un anillo que con los años ha dejado una diferente coloración de piel. Y lo peor, es que apuesto a que su marido está en este mismo barco, por lo que es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que esto se convierta en un desastre._

_—_Oh, señor Oak, si tan sólo me acompañase a un lugar más privado, le aseguro que podríamos conversar más a fondo sobre lo que tengo en mente.

La voz de la mujer interrumpió la conversación mental que ambos tenían, logrando que por primera vez en la noche el castaño comenzare a sudar frío, era hora de alejarse galantemente por la izquierda, sólo necesitaba la excusa perfecta. El problema es que Lucario no parecía experimentado en el área como para ser de ayuda alguna, algo que de seguro tendría que remediar pronto si deseaba salir intacto de este barco.

El cánido podía presentir además de sentir la incomodidad del castaño en estos momentos, por lo que estuvo a punto de intervenir, cuando sorpresivamente y más curiosamente, sin que él pudiese notarla, una joven de largo cabello castaño claro se acercó a la pareja y con una melodiosa voz interrumpió el cortejo.

—Ejem, Lady Susan, lamento interrumpir tal momento, pero el señor Rossi solicita su presencia, ¿si no es una molestia?

La súbita interrupción de la chica parecía ser lo único que había sacado a la dispuesta mujer de su trance, quien al escuchar el nombre de su marido de inmediato aclaró su garganta y lo más elegante que pudo, alzó el escote de su vestido, como si nada inapropiado hubiese ocurrido en lo absoluto.

_—_Señorita Grün... qué... sorpresa el verla por aquí. Asumo que sus asuntos con mi marido han concluido. ¿sí?

La voz de Susan era dulce hasta el punto de ser empalagosa, pero el veneno que había invertido por un segundo en su tono era incluso claro y perceptible.

Gary no pudo evitar el dejar que sus ojos se abrieran por completo ante lo que estaba ante él, una chica de su misma edad, pecho modesto, curvas refinadas y más importante aún, el hecho de que la última vez que había visto a esta chica, esta era más plana que una tabla para planchar.

—¿Giselle?

Pudo notar que el mencionar el nombre de la chica ante Susan había sido un error, si la mirada de desdén y veneno que la mujer arrojó en su dirección por algunos segundos antes de enfocarla de lleno en la castaña era de juzgarse.

—_Señor Oak_, qué sorpresa el verlo por estos lugares, jamás esperé encontrarlo abordo del Santa Ana. Quizás es el destino.

La chica miró en dirección de Lucario por algunos segundos, antes de asentir ligeramente en un cordial saludo.

—Bueno, lamento haber interrumpido tan fogosa conversación, pero me temo que tengo asuntos más urgentes que atender. Me han dicho que la vista del cielo nocturno en la proa es espectacular a estas horas de la noche y muero por verificarlo.

Sin decir no más, la chica se inclinó respetuosamente ante todos, antes de partir con suma elegancia en dirección de la salida, probablemente a la proa si sus palabras eran ciertas. Tras haber tomado cierta distancia entre ellos, Susan dejó escapar un pequeño bufido de desaprobación antes de girar sobre sus tacones y mirarle directamente.

—Señor Oak, me temo que debo acortar nuestra conversación, ¿quizás en otra oportunidad?

El castaño asintió, besando ligeramente los dedos de la mano que la mujer había alzado, en extremo agradecido con su abuelo por haberle enseñado las costumbres de la alta alcurnia.

Sin embargo, lo mejor era cortar las alas de esta relación antes de que todo resultara en un escándalo de proporciones épicas.

_—_Nada sería más placentero para mi, Lady Susan, pero me temo que mis labores como campeón reinante en el Santa Ana superponen muchas de mis obligaciones sociales, ya sabe como son los plebeyos, siempre intentando retar a aquellos de la más alta calidad con tal de probarse a si mismos.

La mujer parecía apreciar sus palabras, era obvio que era del tipo de persona que se creía por encima de aquellos gracias a su lugar en la sociedad. Lado que no habría podido ver y percibir a tiempo de no ser por la entrada de Giselle.

—Oh, entiendo señor Oak, pero si logra tener un momento libre en su apretada agenda, por favor, no dude en buscarme. Le aseguro que será una _muy productiva_ plática.

—No lo dudo, Lady Susan, ni por un segundo. Ahora, con su permiso, debo partir. Con suerte nos encontraremos de nuevo.

Tras minutos de incontables despedidas y metódica palabrería, el castaño pudo finalmente despegarse de la mujer como para partir a paso firme del lugar. Lucario firme tras suyo, emitiendo algo de agresividad en su postura con tal de alejar un poco a los demás pasajeros que parecían intentar acercarse a Gary con tal de obtener una pieza de él. Por suerte, una mirada fría y un poco de su aura bastó para que todos mantuvieran una distancia prudencial de ambos, algo que aparentemente el castaño apreciaba por completo.

_—_Si esto de ser un maestro no funciona, tienes gran futuro como guardaespaldas amigo.

Lucario alzó sus orejas ligeramente al haber escuchado el ligero comentario de Gary.

_—No si tengo que protegerte cuando flirtees con cuanto ser con falda encuentres, me temo que mis habilidades o presencia allí no serán de mucha ayuda. _

Pudo escuchar una escueta carcajada por parte del castaño, que sólo asintió.

_—_Una deficiencia que tendré que arreglar, te envié señal tras otra de que me ayudaras, pero no captaste si quiera una.

_—__No escuché ninguna de ellas en nuestro lazo, Gary, no hasta que yo decidí romper el silencio. _

El chico se detuvo por algunos segundos, sorprendido de su respuesta, hasta que frunció el ceño ligeramente antes de preguntar.

_—_No puedes depender siempre de tu telequinesis para comunicarte Lucario, a veces una postura, una agitar de manos, una pequeña mueca con los labios, la nariz o los ojos puede reportar con sutileza un mensaje simple.

_—__¿Qué más simple que un mensaje directo en nuestras cabezas? Nadie más puede escucharnos. _

Gary asintió, pero no pudo olvidar agregar.

_—_Hay métodos para espiar los mensajes telepáticos Lucario, Hypno, Abra y muchos otros tipo psíquico no tienen muchos problemas en espiar conversaciones de tal índole sin ser descubiertos. También no todas las personas aceptarán de buena manera el que invadas sus mentes, así sea sólo para dejar un simple mensaje o comunicarte. También puedes notar una conducta inusual en alguien cercano al mirar su cuerpo, tanto los seres humanos como los Pokémon decimos mucho con nuestros cuerpos.

Él cánido asintió, tomando el consejo de Gary por lo que era, algo valioso que en realidad debía tomarse en cuenta.

_—__¿Vamos al camarote?_

—Nah, creo que iré a contemplar las estrellas en la proa...

_—__Si... las estrellas. _

_**XxX**_

_—_**L**e puedo asegurar señorita, que si acepta mi oferta pasará un tiempo _espectacular_ en este viaje. Sólo debe aceptar y le mostraré todo aquello que puedo adquirir por usted.

_—_Oh, me halagas, pero lamentablemente debo declinar su _generosa oferta_, verá mi novio es alguien extremadamente...

El robusto millonario no aceptaría un no por respuesta de parte de la preciosidad de corto cabello azul, no con curvas como esas.

_—_Eso no es problema, créeme, no se enterará...

—¿No me enteraré de qué, exactamente?

El hombre volteó con una mueca de enojo en su rostro, nada impediría que colocase sus garras sobre esta chica, ni siquiera su novio.

—¡Escucha amigo... urk!

—¿Hay algún problema caballero? ¡Parece que está algo verde, quizás debería acudir a la enfermería, tal vez los camarones que comió lo han envenenado! ¡Camarero, camarero! ¡Rápido! el señor está sufriendo una reacción alérgica a la comida. ¡Oh señor, no debió emocionarse tanto con los manjares que ofrecen...!

En cuestión de minutos el hombre había sido llevado en dirección de la enfermería por los preocupados tripulantes, mientras la chica de cabello azul y el hombre de largo cabello rojo observaban horrorizados la escena.

—Oh Augusto, que horrible, no soporto este lugar, por favor, llévame al camarote.

—Con gusto Margaret, creo que han sido demasiadas emociones por una noche para ti, querida. ¡Camarero! Nos retiramos, mi querida Margaret no se encuentra bien luego de tan lamentable accidente con el señor que caballerosamente la acompañó toda la noche.

—Por supuesto monsiur, madame.

Minutos luego tras finalmente haber ingresado al camarote, el hombre de larga cabellera roja no pudo evitar el sacudir contra la pared de forma violenta a la joven de azul cabellera.

—¿Lo estabas disfrutando cierto? ¡Sabías que reaccionaría de esta forma si te veía coquetear con ese cerdo toda la noche!

—¡Cariño, me haces daño!

—¡Meowth, ya cállense los dos y denme un reporte!

Ambos humanos observaron de inmediato en dirección de la ventilación de su cuarto, mirando que desde los adentros los observaba un par de ojos felinos.

Jessie bufó en consternación al igual que frustración, antes de activar un control que guardaba en su bolsillo.

—¡Listo, ya podemos hablar! Cualquiera que esté escuchando en esta habitación podrá escuchar nuestra sesión de anoche. James.

El aludido sonrió antes de intentar quitarse el vestido que portaba encima, sólo para que la mano firme de Jessie lo detuviera en el acto.

_—_Aún no he acabado contigo, déjalo puesto un poco más... para después.

El aludido sonrió, sabiendo lo que le esperaba dentro de poco, sin embargo al escuchar un gruñido de consternación desde la ventilación, prefirió guardarse lo que iba a decir sobre ello y comentó.

—Como sospechábamos, el barco está repleto de ricachones, pero más importante aún, también el Lucario que tanto hemos perseguido.

Jessie asintió, era difícil ignorar la presencia de tal criatura, pero era obvio que el monstruo tenía la capacidad de presentir las malas intenciones en su contra, por que toda la noche estuvo en guardia, forzando a la pareja a separarse e ir en extremos opuestos con tal de despistarlo.

—Por ahora creo que nos abstendremos de intentar robarlo. El gusano que lo acompaña es particularmente más competente que su antiguo portador. Además, una lucha en su contra llamaría demasiada atención sobre nosotros. No cuando más de una persona en este barco tiene sus ojos puestos en él.

Meowth siseó en frustración, habría sido una oportunidad perfecta de medirse en contra del cánido luego de haber consumido tantos caramelos raros.

—¡Meowth! Eso no importa, en otra oportunidad podremos robarlo. Pero por ahora tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender. El barco está repleto de agentes del equipo Rocket, nadie importante a cargo, pero el idiota que lo está es uno de aquellos con los cuales terminaron reemplazándolos luego de que nos expulsaran gracias a Cas...

El felino fue inmediatamente interrumpido por una colérica pelirroja.

—¡NO menciones sus nombres! ¡Sabes que odio oír sus nombres!

Todos guardaron silencio por algunos segundos, saboreando distintas reacciones ante la ira de la pelirroja. Una vez estaba seguro de que se había calmado lo suficiente, Meowth continuó.

—Planean un golpe mañana en la noche, justo cuando entremos en aguas internacionales. Si dejamos que hagan lo que tienen planeado lo más probable es que perdamos nuestra oportunidad de capturar a Lucario y a cualquier otro Pokémon invaluable a bordo.

James ajustó su escote mientras sonreía pícaro en dirección de Jessie.

—Creo que tendremos que sabotear a nuestros antiguos compañeros, Jessie.

La sonrisa que recibió a cambio de sus palabras parecía estar a punto de partir por la mitad el rostro de la mujer, quien no tardó en ordenar:

—¡Meowth, necesito una lista detallada de los camarotes donde se estén hospedando los miembros del equipo Rocket. Al igual que posibles puntos de reunión. Lo más probable es que intenten reunirse en masa en algún punto, esperando que los entrenadores agoten a sus Pokémon en las batallas antes de intentar entrar en acción... si logramos conseguir estos puntos, el destruir sus planes será pan comido.

El felino sonrió, convencido de que el plan no tendría falla alguna si lo desplegaban delicadamente, por lo que confiado agregó:

—¡Meowth! lo tendrás en cinco horas, esta cosa es enorme y moverse sin activar las alarmas u ocasionar sonido no es fácil.

—Ten cuidado Meowth.

Agregó James antes de dejar que Jessie lo arrojase de nuevo contra la pared de forma brusca y pecaminosa.

—Vamos James, es hora de crear una nueva cinta para nuestros espías... mientras más ruidosa... mejor.

Meowth suspiró antes de partir a cumplir su misión con tal de no presenciar nuevamente los actos de sus humanos... era mucho mejor cuando sólo se travestían el uno al otro.

**Continuará...**

**N.A: Muchas gracias a Lord Roko, Alexander Malfoy Black, netokastillo, ASHKORE15, krad new, y dragon titanico por sus reviews. Son en extremo agradecidos.**

**Esta vez no tengo notas de autor que dejar, aunque si me pregunto si debería subir la clasificación de la historia "M" por la insinuación de sexo y claro, la violencia de la historia. Ojo, de hacerlo, no implica que habrá Lemon. Sólo lo haría por la mera precaución de evitarme problemas luego con algún reporte.**

Dentro de algunos segundos también publicaré la pre-cuela de esta historia, "Antes de la caída." Que está dividida en tres capítulos de diferentes diámetros cada uno, que se enfoca en la vida de Ash, antes de terminar siendo un Lucario.

Si notan errores en el capítulo, háganlos notar e intentaré corregirlos. Creo que le respondí a todos, revisaré mi bandeja a pesar de que estoy abusando con el tiempo que paso frente al monitor. (Por ahora no debería siquiera escribir fics, no mientras siga en tratamiento. Pero no hacer nada y mantener los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo gracias a la medicina es la verdad fastidioso luego de cierto tiempo). 


	25. Aventureando con Gary Oak: Santa Ana 2

**G**ary caminaba por la inmensa proa de la embarcación, intentando parecer desinteresado en el proceso. Pero Lucario sabía que a pesar de su apariencia aburrida y colecta, el castaño en realidad estaba agitado e inquieto, era obvio que estaba perdiendo la paciencia al no poder encontrar a Giselle donde ella había dicho que estaría.

Habían pasado ya al menos quince minutos desde que habían empezado a buscarla en el lugar, pero lamentablemente nadie parecía comprender la urgencia del castaño en estar a solas, varios entrenadores arrojaban reto tras otros, algunas personas deseaban dialogar de negocios, otras simplemente querían pasar tiempo con él, todos intentando llamar su atención sin lograr conseguir resultado alguno. Por lo que en más de una ocasión, tuvo que intervenir y dejar en claro que seguir insistiendo o incrementar su agresividad en sus peticiones y exigencias no era una opción viable mientras él estuviese allí para ayudar al castaño.

—Por todos los cielos, ¿Donde diablos está esa chica?

Agregó frustrado Gary, logrando llamar la atención de más de un pasajero ante sus palabras, era obvio que estaba al borde de perder su compostura ante la frustración que lo consumía, lo cual de por sí era extraño en el chico que alardeaba de ser siempre colecto.

_—__¿Quizás mintió? _

No sería la primera vez que Giselle lo había hecho, en su poco tiempo de conocerse era obvio que la chica no siempre era tan honesta como muchos creían. No la conoció tan a fondo como para saber si la chica era ciertamente más complicada de lo que imaginaba, pero ciertamente lo poco que recordaba conocer de ella hasta ahora no era halagador.

O quizás su reticencia por la chica se debía a que el Aura de su cuerpo emitía mucho odio y tristeza hacia el mundo, algo en la chica estaba mal, pero el cánido simplemente no lograba comprender qué exactamente.

Gary bufó al escucharlo, aparentemente en desacuerdo con lo que había dicho.

—¡Lo dudo, su comentario era una obvia invitación de su parte con tal de que nos encontráramos en este lugar!

_—__¿Quizás te equivocaste? No parecía muy cómoda al lado de Susan, en especial luego de que escuchara lo que ella dijo. _

El castaño se detuvo por algunos segundos al oírlo, claramente frustrado a pesar de que no lo demostraba.

—¡Eso en particular es lo que me preocupa! he estado escuchando una serie de rumores horribles con respecto a ella que...

Gary guardó silencio luego de ver que casi rebelaba lo que sea que estuviese incomodándolo en este momento. Aspiró profundamente, tomando una gran bocanada de aire con tal de apaciguar su humor en alza, después exhaló y dejó que sus hombros se relajasen más de la cuenta.

—Hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarle, y sólo estaré satisfecho cuando las respuestas provengan de una fuente confiable, no de terceros.

Lucario asintió, era obvio que Gary era un chico aplicado en casi todo lo que intentaba, por lo que tener información fidedigna para actuar acorde a lo que necesitare la situación era algo indispensable para él. El cánido intentó decir algo, pero sus sentidos de inmediato sintieron la presencia de la chica, era tenue, su presencia estaba obviamente camuflada por cientos de otras en este barco que por alguna razón le daban mala espina. Se concentró, intentando enfocarse en esa presencia en específico, dejando escapar pequeños hum, hum, en el proceso.

Sin saberlo había comenzado a moverse en dirección de la chica, logrando que Gary lo siguiera de inmediato al presentir que quizás el monstruo había podido lograr lo que él no. Tras algunos minutos de buscar, ambos habían podido finalmente encontrarla, estaba ubicada en la mesa más alejada del lugar. Sus ojos estaban puestos en el firmamento nocturno, y en sus manos yacía un vaso con algo de bebida.

—¿Quien lo diría? también tienes futuro como radar... estás lleno de sorpresas amigo.

El cánido ignoró el comentario e intentó caminar en dirección de la chica cuando la mano de Gary se posó en su pecho, muy cerca del pico.

—¿Podrías asegurarte de que nadie nos interrumpa? No quiero ser grosero, pero lo que tengo que preguntarle es en extremo personal amigo. Y creo que jamás me respondería si estás a mi lado. Incluso dudo que me responda estando solo.

Por un momento Lucario estuvo a punto de protestar, en especial porque estaba empezando a cansarle que Gary lo estuviese tratando como un empleado, era un compañero no un mayordomo. Estuvo a punto de dejar esto en claro cuando de nuevo, la sensación de que estaba siendo observado al igual que la de malicia por doquier inundó su ser. Se detuvo por un instante, intentando mirar a su alrededor lo más discretamente que pudiera, tal sensación había estado molestándolo desde el momento que posó una pata en la embarcación. En parte era la razón por la que le estaba costando tanto trabajo el mantenerse calmo en este lugar.

La voz de Gary de inmediato le interrumpió.

—No lo tomes para mal amigo, no es mi intención insultarte, pero en serio lo que debo preguntarle es quizás algo que no querrías escuchar.

_—__¿Debo preocuparme por protegerte de una chica iracunda? Dudo mucho que Giselle sea del tipo de chica que acepte una propuesta indecente así por así, Gary. _

Una ligera carcajada emergió del castaño, quien alzó la mano hasta su frente y con deliberada lentitud apartó un mechón de su cabello.

—Oh, amigo, tienes mucho que aprender. ¡Descuida, estaré bien! Sólo quiero poder conversar con ella sin...

Una voz firme, colecta, ligeramente fría y fastidiada de inmediato lo interrumpió tomando a ambos por sorpresa.

_—__Ella _está cansada de verlos parados allí como estúpidos, también tengo buen oído. Por lo que me es molesto que conversen de mi como si no estuviera aquí. Oak.

Ambos miraron en dirección de la chica, que ya no miraba hacia las estrellas sino en su dirección, su vaso estaba ahora vacío, salvo por un par de hielos que lentamente se derretían en su interior. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, notando que mientras conversaban habían al menos perdido algo de pista del tiempo que transcurría. Quizás sólo había pasado uno o dos minutos, pero por alguna razón que no podían explicar, gran cantidad de la gente que los rodeaba había desaparecido, quizás presintiendo que estaban de sobra en el lugar.

Nuevamente, la voz de Giselle se hizo escuchar.

—¿Bueno, van a quedarse allí parados como zopencos? ¿O finalmente se acercarán? ¡No tengo toda la noche! Además Oak, tengo una idea de _qué_ exactamente quieres preguntar, no me molesta que el monstruo lo sepa.

Los varones se miraron el uno al otro al ver que cualquiera hayan sido sus planes o lo que planeaban hace poco, se habían ido a la basura con las palabras de la chica. Por lo que ambos se acercaron a la mesa, los dos renuentes por alguna razón.

El silencio imperó por algunos segundos, antes de que la chica bufara con frustración.

—Oh por el amor de... Nunca pensé que eras del tipo tímido Oak, mucho menos después del espectáculo que presentaste ante _Lady _Susan_. _

_—_No es mi culpa que la mujer no haya podido quitarme las garras de encima.

—Oh sí, eres un santo, canonización pendiente supongo. Ahora, ¿Creo que tenías algo que preguntarme?

Gary suspiró, su ceño completamente fruncido ante la agresividad y cinismo de la chica, no que Lucario pudiese culparlo, la conducta de Giselle era inusualmente agresiva.

—Pensé que querías que conversáramos...

La chica alzó una ceja al escucharlo, antes de comentar.

—¿Y pensaste eso exactamente por...?

Lucario miró atentamente a Gary, esperando saber su respuesta.

—Bueno, la forma en que interrumpiste mi conversación con Lady Susan, fue demasiado conveniente, y el que dijeras la locación donde estarías antes de partir...

La castaña alzó su vaso con su mano derecha, moviendo su muñeca ligeramente con tal de hacer girar los hielos que contenía, su rostro portaba una ligera mueca de cinismo.

—Vaya, en serio te crees la última soda del desierto. ¿Quien lo diría? Mi opinión de ti estaba en lo correcto después de todo. Pero por civismo y, quizás por que me divierte un poco responderé a tus preguntas antes de que las vociferes. No, en realidad si tenía que pasar un mensaje a LadySusan de parte de su marido, ¿supongo que creerás que nadie notó lo que allí ocurría no es así? Puedes esperar una pronta represalia por tus acciones, es probable que mañana te enfrentes a algunos de los matones de Rossi. Yo sólo evité que las cosas escalaran más allá de donde las estabas llevando.

El silencio fue abrumador por algunos segundos, antes de que Gary simplemente sonriera y comentara.

—Puede intentar todo lo que quiera, pero estoy seguro de que podré con lo que sea que tenga preparado.

Lucario no pudo evitar el negar con su rostro, notando ligeramente que Giselle compartía la misma frustración que él con respecto al chico.

—No has cambiado nada en todos estos años, ninguno de los dos lo ha hecho. Ambos siguen igual de irresponsables...

El comentario de Giselle de inmediato borró la sonrisa del rostro de Gary, que intentó protestar ante lo dicho, cuando la chica continuó:

—Sigues creyendo que eres un regalo al mundo, tu conducta frente a _Lady_ Susan y en el torneo de este lugar no dice nada para acreditar lo contrario. No sé que trato tienen tú y Ash con Lucario, pero es obvio que lo tratas como si fuera tu mayordomo o guardaespaldas, ni se diga que telegrafiabas tus intenciones para conmigo a una milla de distancia, es obvio que no te has juntado con una fémina inteligente en largo tiempo Oak, por que al parecer creías que tu encanto traería resultados positivos cuando los aplicaras en mi.

El castaño mantenía el ceño fruncido, a la vez que le señalaba al mesero al otro lado del lugar que se acercara a la mesa.

—Había olvidado lo... encantadora que podías ser, Giselle.

—Discúlpame si no soy como las demás chicas y me arrojo a lamer el suelo que pisas, Oak.

_—__¿Alguna razón en particular por la que estés tan a la defensiva, Giselle? _

La súbita interrupción de los poderes telepáticos de Lucario pareció sacar del trance en que los entrenadores parecían estar, era obvio que ambos parecían estar dispuestos a dominar y superar al otro en todas las áreas posibles.

La castaña bufó, señalando su vaso vacío al mesero una vez este alcanzó la mesa. Tras unos segundos de esperar a que Gary ordenase y el mesero estuviese a una distancia considerable de ellos, la chica agregó.

—De estar en mi situación, sabrías exactamente por qué estoy a la defensiva, Lucario. Pero no todos tenemos la suerte de tener a un guardián cuidando nuestras espaldas, veinticuatro horas al día los siete días de la semana ¿No es así?

El cánido inclinó su cabeza a un lado al escucharla, no comprendiendo la razón de tal hostilidad en la chica, intentó comentar algo cuando Gary le interrumpió.

—¡Sabes que no es su culpa que ocurriera lo que pasó, Giselle!

La aludida bufó, luego sonrió cínicamente al escuchar al chico.

—Tampoco dije que lo sea, sólo establecí una verdad. No todos tenemos la suerte de tener a un guardián que evite que la vida real nos golpee con todo en la cara. No como Ash y tú, Oak.

Gary no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño aún más al escucharla, algo que la chica de inmediato parecía haber notado al instante.

—¿Oh, celos? Jamás pensé que el gran Gary Oak estaría celoso de que prefiera a Ash Ketchum sobre su persona.

—¡Sabes que tengo mucho más talento que Ash, Giselle! Y lo que realmente me molesta es que a él lo llames por su primer nombre y a mi por mi apellido. Sé que lo haces específicamente para molestarme.

El cánido no pudo evitar el fruncir el ceño, una acción que se estaba convirtiendo en una ocurrencia común en esta mesa, era obvio que no entendía el porqué Gary había intentado acercarse a la chica si estaba al tanto de que las cosas serían así de hostiles entre ellos dos.

Miró a la chica de reojo, interesado en su respuesta, y podía ver una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de la misma al darse cuenta de que ella contaba con el dominio de la conversación.

—¡Si hablamos de este momento! Sí, no puedo evitar admitir que aplastarías a Ash y a sus criaturas sin lugar a dudas. La diferencia de poderes y habilidad es considerable. ¿Pero a la larga? La verdad es visible de que Ash llegará más lejos que tú, Gary, eso incluso es evidente para tu abuelo, y te consta. Sólo que no te gusta admitirlo.

Gary bufó y se encogió de hombros al escucharla.

—Cuestión de opiniones supongo. Pero sabes bien que no vine aquí a charlar sobre Ash.

Lucario giró su cabeza en dirección del mesero, notando que traía consigo un par de bebidas y algunos tentempiés que Gary había ordenado para él. Su brusco llegar había detenido de nuevo la conversación, era obvio para el cánido que ambos chicos estaban particularmente tensos en esta situación, por lo que tomaban cualquier distracción como una excusa para intentar ponderar mejor el como proseguir la conversación.

Una vez el hombre sirvió las bebidas y aperitivos, partió con una ligera reverencia, de nuevo ambos chicos habían esperado a que estuviera lejos antes de iniciar de nuevo cualquier intento de conversación.

—¿Qué quieres saber exactamente, Oak? Ambos sabemos que en específico quieres preguntar, ¿Quieres detalles, o acaso como muchos otros me pedirás que...?

Una mano azotó la mesa, casi derribando las bebidas. Tal acción llamó la atención no sólo del cánido, sino de más de una de las personas de las mesas aledañas. La chica simplemente alzó una ceja ante la conducta del castaño antes de tomar su vaso y proceder a lentamente beber algo de su contenido, aparentemente para nada perturbada por la reacción del chico y la mirada atenta del cánido y las demás personas en el lugar.

—¿Cómo puedes bromear con algo así? ¡De hecho! ¿Cómo puedes insinuar que soy idéntico a las demás personas al respecto?

El rostro de Giselle ya no portaba una sonrisa de ningún tipo, cínica o mordaz. Ahora simplemente portaba una expresión estoica y difícil de leer.

—¡Oh! ¿Entonces no vienes a ofrecer tus condolencias? ¿No vienes a exhibir el poder de tu familia para clamar justicia? ¿No venías con la simple intención de preguntar como estoy, y si necesitaba ayuda? Guardate el discurso, Oak, para mi es claro como el agua cuales son tus intenciones, quizás no intentas aprovecharte de mi frágil estado mental para hacer de las tuyas como Rossi y muchos otros han estado intentando desde que la noticia salió al aire. O quizás eres de aquellos que creen que con palabras bonitas me harán olvidar lo que sucedió, y que lograran brindar justicia donde otros no pudieron. No me tomes por tonta, Oak.

Lucario estaba confundido, no sabía de qué exactamente estaban hablando, y lo que sus instintos al igual que su percepción le informaban simplemente no cuadraba en lo absoluto, estaba hundido en total confusión. Miró a Gary por algunos segundos, intentando leer el lenguaje del chico, quien tenía sus puños apretados y su rostro congelado entre enojo y decepción, era extraño ver al castaño simplemente tan dividido.

Giselle por otro lado simplemente parecía colecta, incluso demasiado, algo había cambiado en la chica desde la última vez que la había visto, el extraño sentimiento que podía percibir en su Aura simplemente era demasiado obvio ahora como para seguir ignorándolo.

Gary bufó, luego para la sorpresa de ambos simplemente se reclinó en su silla y cerró sus ojos, como si estuviese pensando seriamente sus palabras antes de emitirlas. Por al menos dos minutos Giselle y el cánido le observaron intentar recolectarse a si mismo.

—¡Tienes razón, lo siento! Pensé que podría ayudarte a superarlo por el bien de nuestra amistad, pero veo que...

—Oh por Mew, no seas dramático Oak. ¿Ahora me sacarás la carta de amigo indignado? ¡Para que eso tenga efecto tendríamos que haber sido buenos amigos! Y ambos sabemos que cuando mucho en el pasado sólo fuimos conocidos.

Gary parecía no querer rendirse.

—Haya sido poco tiempo o no, no es mi costumbre ignorar el dolor de aquellos que conozco...

—¿Es aquí donde quieres que derrame mis lágrimas y te cuente en lujo de detalle la horrible experiencia que fue mi estadía en el Tecnológico Pokémon?

—¡Maldita sea Giselle, deja de ser tan...!

—¿Tan qué, Oak? ¿Obstinada? ¿Grosera? ¿Malagradecida? Si quieres que comience a tratarte con respeto, ¡debes ganarlo primero! El que nos hayamos conocido en nuestra niñez no implica que seamos amigos, el que sepas por lo que pasé y quieras ayudarme tampoco lo hace. Hasta ahora no has hecho más que tratarme como los demás, una pobre y desvalida chica que está sumida en el horror de su pasado y no puede haberlo superado sin la ayuda de otros. ¿Cómo quieres que te trate con respeto, Oak, cuando obviamente no me ofreces el mismo trato?

—Mi intención no es...

—¡No, quizás no, pero que no tengas esa intención no implica que sea menos insultante! Como todos, te has hecho una imagen de mi, ya decidiste lo que debo hacer para mejorar, ya has escogido por miel mejor camino para dejar todo atrás, no te has tomado la molestia de siquiera conocerme un poco más para haber llegado a una conclusión de mi. Te acercaste con una idea en tu cabeza e intentaste aplicarla sin tomar en consideración mi opinión en el asunto.

Gary alzó sus manos en derrota, al mismo tiempo que alzaba su cabeza hacia el cielo, como si implorase por paciencia.

—Diablos, ¡Lo siento sí! No sabía que preocuparme por ti sería una ofensa tan grande.

Lucario pudo ver al igual que sentir que cualquiera haya sido la intención de Gary para con Giselle, los resultados que había obtenido no habían sido de su agrado. Giselle por otro lado parecía completamente insatisfecha con la reunión, al igual que incómoda.

—Olvidalo, Oak. Lo hecho, hecho está. Sólo te pido que no me insultes pensando que soy una frágil rosa que necesita que la cuiden constantemente.

Luego de decir eso, la chica retrocedió su silla ligeramente, antes de levantarse con tal de irse, Lucario podía ver que lo que sea que haya ocurrido aquí no fue en lo absoluto lo que Gary esperaba, y eso parecía complacer a Giselle. ¿Acaso eran enemigos?

—En todo caso, Oak, te agradezco la intención, si bien no fue requerida o aceptada, el gesto fue algo que no me esperaba de ti. Espero que la próxima vez nos encontremos bajo mejores circunstancias.

La chica inclinó su cabeza en respeto, antes de partir en dirección a los camarotes, dejando a dos confundidos varones tras suyo. Ambos por distintas razones, cada una única en su tipo.

El cánido observó de reojo al castaño, notando que el chico estaba obviamente decepcionado de como había progresado la conversación. ¿Acaso había algún motivador extra que Lucario estaba omitiendo? ¿Puede que se gusten, o que haya existido entre ellos algo que él no sabía? ¿Por qué todo esto? Nada tenía sentido para el cánido, simplemente todo era confuso y nada parecía ayudarlo. Ni sus instintos, ni la educación que Delia le ofreció parecían ofrecer respuesta alguna, por primera vez en años se sintió desprotegido e inexperto. Justo como aquellas primeras semanas luego de que despertó en Paleta.

—Si fueras hembra, diría que estás a punto de dar a luz a un huevo, Lucario.

Las palabras del castaño sacaron al cánido de su ensimismamiento, logrando que fijara sus ojos en los del chico por algunos segundos, antes de asentir y por supuesto omitir el insulto. Era probable que su rostro estuviera congelado en una expresión de intensa incomodidad. Lamentablemente su respuesta parecía insatisfactoria para Gary.

—Rayos, en serio necesitas relajarte. Pensé que estaba logrando un progreso, pero de nuevo regresaste a ser el sujeto serio e intrínseco de antes. Esta no parece ser mi noche.

El castaño alzó su vaso y bebió gran parte de su contenido, Lucario inclinó su cabeza a un lado, tomando algunas de las croquetas de pescado y llevándoselas a la boca. La comida siempre parecía ser una forma sana de relajarse cuando estaba tenso.

Ambos continuaron con el silencio, los dos comiendo tranquilamente mientras disfrutaban la fresca brisa del mar y las incontables estrellas del firmamento. Ninguno medió palabra alguna en todo ese tiempo, aparentemente ambos sin saber que decir. Gary simplemente estaba contrariado, pensó que podría haber sido de ayuda, pero es obvio que su intento no era requerido o deseado, eso fue bastante claro. ¿Qué hacer entonces?

Lucario por otro lado, simplemente estaba demasiado confundido por la multitud de malos presentimientos que parecían cursar por su cuerpo, al igual que los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente. ¿Cómo ayudar a Gary? ¿Debía hacerlo? ¿Realmente necesitaba su ayuda? Era obvio que el chico quizás necesitaba disminuir su ego, pero su gran habilidad junto con su éxito con el sexo femenino no hacían más que alimentarlo a tal punto de que era difícil enseñarle humildad sin que ambas ocurrencias dañaran o invalidasen la lección.

El cánido alzó su rostro al presentir al igual que oír que alguien más se acercaba a su mesa, por un momento pensó que era el mesero, pero cuando olfateó lo suficiente no pudo evitar gruñir con frustración, aparentemente dos de las chicas que los rodeaban habían decidido que ahora que Gary estaba aparentemente solo, esta era su oportunidad para hacer su movimiento. Su reacción las detuvo de inmediato, algunas dándose cuenta de su presencia por primera vez en toda la noche, el no podía evitar mirarlas con completa desaprobación, en especial por que podía ver en sus Auras sus verdaderas intenciones. Ninguna de ellas parecía preocuparse por Gary de forma fidedigna, sino de lo que podían obtener de él_. _

—Tranquilo amigo, no es necesario morder a las dulces señoritas.

La voz de Gary sacó de su mirar a Lucario, quien se dio cuenta de inmediato que no había dejado de mirar de forma agresiva a las jóvenes que se habían acercado a ellos. Cerró los ojos, ligeramente consternado por su reacción, no podía creer que en tan sólo un día estuviera perdiendo todos los modales y paciencia que por años había entrenado por dominar.

Jamás se sintió más frustrado consigo mismo que en este momento.

—Oh, señor Gary, ¿Por qué no regresa al monstruo a su Pokébola y viene con nosotras? Las chicas nos estábamos preguntando si deseaba ir a bailar.

El cánido cerró los ojos, en serio había algo en este lugar que lo ponía de mal humor, la conducta al igual que la atmósfera parecían estar diseñados para incomodarle, de hecho desde muy adentro de si mismo podía percibir un odio innato por esta situación, algo que no podía explicar racionalmente.

—La oferta es extraordinariamente tentadora, pero me temo que debo declinar. Ambas sabrán que mañana tengo un día algo pesado al defender mi título de campeón de los retadores. Por lo que necesitaré cada minuto de sueño que me sea posible. ¿Y por Lucario? Descuiden, sólo está tenso por no poder luchar contra mis contrincantes, es duro para una criatura tan poderosa el no poder combatir, ustedes comprenderán.

Ambas jovencitas asintieron, sus rostros expresando gran decepción de haber escuchado su rechazo, pero sus auras reflejando una gran cantidad de frustración y enojo que el cánido no podía ignorar. Ambas parecían percibir su hostilidad, por lo que no mediaron palabra alguna y simplemente se retiraron hacía la mesa con el resto de sus amigas, todas emitiendo grandes cantidades de enojo en su dirección. No que le importara en este momento.

—Bueno, creo que lo mejor sería el irnos a nuestro camarote. Es obvio que ambos hemos tenido suficientes aventuras por hoy.

Lucario asintió, notando que Gary no le había regañado por su grosera conducta, de hecho este parecía estar incluso satisfecho de que haya podido espantar a las chicas sin mediar a la violencia. Los dos se alzaron de sus sillas con gran rapidez, notando de inmediato que el camarero se dirigía a la mesa con tal de limpiarla y posiblemente liberarla para el uso de otros usuarios. El castaño dejó el dinero sobre la mesa, al igual que una generosa propina para el chico, antes de partir en dirección a los camarotes, seguido muy de cerca del cánido.

Si hubiesen esperado un poco más, quizás se habrían enterado de que Giselle ya había pagado por todo, sin embargo en su apuro, ninguno notó la gran sonrisa del camarero al ver que la noche había sido efectivamente productiva para su bolsillo gracias a la extraordinariamente generosa propina que el campeón le había proporcionado. Sin saberlo, Gary Oak seria conocido esa noche como un hombre generoso al igual que derrochador, acrecentando su imagen pública sin ni siquiera haberlo intentado.

**XxX**

—¡**R**aticate embestida!

Con un súbito y agresivo movimiento, el inmenso roedor Pokémon golpeó al Nidorino en el costado, enviándolo a rodar por algunos metros antes de que este se detuviera por completo, totalmente noqueado por el golpe. El árbitro contó hasta diez y luego de ello Gary nuevamente había sido coronado como campeón invicto del día.

Tal cual había advertido Giselle, al menos cinco entrenadores se habían acercado a él con tal de "enseñarle una lección". Todos ellos habían sido demolidos por Raticate sin ningún contratiempo. Tres de ellos habían sido chicas, o más específicamente, algunas de las chicas que anoche le habían invitado a salir a bailar.

El castaño regresó a su agotado Pokémon a su Pokébola, estaba consciente de que estaba presionando a la criatura más de la cuenta con tal de conservar su imagen, pero necesitaba mejorar el nivel de la misma y esto sólo era posible por medio de batallas constantes. Sabía que era un mal necesario, pero algo muy dentro de él simplemente no estaba de acuerdo consigo mismo con tal método. Tristemente, esa consciencia parecía haber adquirido la voz de Giselle en el proceso, por lo cual a menudo tendía a ignorarla.

_"__tratas a tus monstruos como objetos... igual que como lo haces con Lucario..." _

Muchas de las cosas que le habían dicho la noche anterior habían logrado remecer su convicción como nunca antes había sucedido. El hecho de que ella observara más potencial en Ash que en él, a pesar de la amplia diferencia en poder y habilidad no dejaba de retozar en su cabeza. El hecho de que Lucario no haya saltado de inmediato a su defensa también era incómodo de admitir. Estaba más que seguro de que si Giselle hubiera sido así de agresiva con Ash, el cánido no hubiera titubeado en defenderlo y detener la conversación antes de que llegara a tal extremo.

¿Quizás por eso es que había estado callado todo el día de hoy? El castaño meneó su cabeza con tal de librarse de tales pensamientos. El cánido había estado tan sorprendido como él por lo que aconteció anoche, es probable que al igual que él se encontrara sumergido en una introspectiva del asunto, analizando cada palabra y acción emitida con tal de comprender por qué tal evento había causado tanta incomodidad en ellos.

Si algo tenían en común, era el hecho de que parecían al menos ponderar la ramificación de sus acciones y lo acontecido. Tampoco podía pedirle peras al olmo, no cuando era obvio que el cánido no tenía la misma experiencia que él en cuanto a relaciones se trata.

—¡Felicidades, señor Oak! Nuevamente ha demostrado su superioridad en el campo de batalla, estoy... _impresionada. _

El castaño asintió cortésmente en dirección de Lady Susan, quien en esta ocasión portaba a su lado a su marido, que obviamente estaba lejos de estar complacido por como habían resultado las cosas.

—Muchas gracias, madame. Sus palabras significan mucho para mi, Señor Rossi, como siempre un placer poder estar en su presencia. He escuchado muchas cosas buenas de usted, me halaga que preste tanta... _atención __en mi persona. _

El hombre cerró ligeramente sus ojos tras escucharlo, mirando por algunos segundos en dirección de Lucario antes de regresar a mirar al castaño nuevamente. Era obvio que estaba al tanto de que una acción precipitada podría causarle severos problemas y heridas en manos de la seria y malhumorada criatura que custodiaba al muchacho.

—Oh, no es problema alguno, joven Oak. No hay nada que no merezca que no se haya ganado por sus propias acciones. Estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano obtendrá todo... _lo que merece. _

Gary sólo sonrió al escuchar al hombre.

—Estoy seguro de ello Señor Rossi. Pero por ahora me conformo con ser_ el __mejor hombre __en este barco. _Por lo que no dudo que me será sencillo solventar cualquier problema, en especial por el bajo nivel que presentan mis rivales.

Gary no necesitó ver el rostro de Lucario para saber que su comentario no era bien recibido, pero de nuevo, allí era donde la diferencia entre los dos no podía ser más clara. Donde Lucario veía arrogancia, él veía una respuesta estratégicamente pensada para dejar por entendido que cualquier ataque a su persona sería retribuido severamente. Es allí donde el castaño notaba con creces la gran influencia que Ash otorgaba al cánido.

Ambos miraban al mundo en blanco y negro, omitiendo a menudo que no todos aquellos que se refugiaban en la "luz" solían ser buenos, y aquellos que estaban en la "oscuridad" no solían necesariamente ser malos por defecto. Aunque, si era justo, quizás el efecto era el contrario, después de todo Lucario era mayor que Ash, por lo que quizás era él quien influenciaba al chico.

Tras haberse despedido de ambos sujetos, Gary simplemente procedió a dirigirse a la inmensa mesa con gran variedad de platillos y tentempiés para el disfrute de los pasajeros. Sonrió ligeramente al escuchar el ligero humde aprobación de Lucario al ver su destino, en cierta forma podía imaginarse tanto a Lucario como a Ash arrojándose en dirección de la mesa y devorando todo a su paso como si nunca hubieran probado un bocado en sus vidas.

Notó de inmediato que varias personas habían procedido a apartarse de su camino, en especial del cánido en particular, quizás su conducta de ayer había alcanzado niveles ridículos de agresividad en la cadena de chismes del propio barco. Por lo que no le sorprendería que los ligeros gruñidos hayan sido convertidos en toda una carnicería.

—¡Lo lamento joven Oak! Pero me temo que tendrá que guardar a su monstruo dentro de su Pokébola, hemos tenido varias quejas de su conducta y tampoco es muy salubre el dejar que coma en la mesa.

Expresó un nervioso camarero que parecía estar sudando balas ante la mirada fija que Lucario había puesto sobre él una vez se había acercado a ellos. Gary asintió, y procedió a retroceder lentamente.

—Entonces lamento que tendré que declinar el degustar los manjares que el barco ofrece, por favor, ofrézcale mis disculpas al chef.

—¡Pero, señor Oak!

El castaño simplemente ignoró al pobre hombre y procedió a moverse en dirección de los campos de batalla, seguro de que más de un ojo estaba fijo en él en ese preciso momento.

_—__No tenías por que haber hecho esto, Gary. _

El chico alzó y bajó sus hombros por un momento, antes de comentar:

—No estoy de humor para sus juegos, supongo. A nadie más se les ha exigido el mismo trato. Por lo que encuentro la petición injusta, sobretodo por que está basada en hechos infundados.

El cánido asintió, en toda la mañana más de una persona se había apartado de su camino como si fuera una bestia salvaje que imploraba por sangre. Aunque quizás su expresión seria tenía algo que ver con ello, algo dentro suyo lo estaba volviendo loco, estaba tenso y ligeramente nervioso. Sabía que algo estaba por ocurrir, pero por más que lo pensara no lograba el descifrar qué en específico lo mantenía de tan mal humor.

_—__¿Has notado que hay menos personal e invitados que ayer? _

Gary asintió, de hecho tampoco le agradaba demasiado lo que estaba observando.

—Ciertamente hay un gran margen de personas que hacen falta, pero estamos en medio de la nada en aguas internacionales, ¿A donde pudieron haber ido? Hay menos entrenadores luchando, y el servicio parece incluso carente en presencia... O hay un evento alterno ocurriendo en otra parte del barco del que no somos parte, o quizás algo más está ocurriendo de lo que deberíamos estar al tanto.

Lucario intentó comentar algo al respecto, pero la súbita aparición de Giselle detuvo de golpe su comentario.

—Oh vaya, parece que si hay esperanzas para ti después de todo, Oak. Quizás hay algo más en esa cabeza tuya que aire caliente para sostener tu ego.

Gary se detuvo de inmediato y lentamente se dio la vuelta con tal de darle la cara a la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Si te tomaras el tiempo para conocerme mejor, quizás no me prejuzgarías de tal forma.

El cánido observó a ambos adolescentes por un segundo, antes de alzar sus ojos al cielo e implorar por paciencia.

—¡Touche, Oak! Y con respecto a lo que han dicho, me he tomado la libertad de contar y hay exactamente al menos setenta invitados que no acudieron hoy en al evento principal. Cincuenta y cuatro de ellos son entrenadores que hoy se retiraron por alguna razón, diez meseros y seis miembros del cuerpo de seguridad también se encuentran ausentes. Si yo fuese tú Oak, me mantendría en alerta, algo está por ocurrir... Y por el amor de Mew, deja de explotar a ese Raticate de tal forma. No seas cruel y emplea a un monstruo distinto, a este ritmo la siguiente batalla podría incluso resultar fatal para tu monstruo. En especial si luchas contra uno de los matones de Rossi.

Lucario asintió, sabiendo que Gary había estado empleando demasiado a su Raticate en batalla, era obvio que el chico deseaba que la criatura adquiriera experiencia rápido, pero las condiciones a las que estaba siendo sometido eran quizás demasiadas, y al igual que Giselle sentía que de continuar así, el pobre no sobreviviría.

Por suerte Gary pareció escuchar razón, si su asentir es de juzgar.

—Si te hace sentir mejor entonces no usaré a mi Raticate nuevamente, Giselle.

Ambos escuchas no pudieron evitar gruñir al escucharlo, era obvio que el chico no comprendía la seriedad del asunto.

**XxX**

_—__**C**__ódigo Alpha, repito, código Alpha, el sujeto no quiso guardar al Lucario, repito... el sujeto no quiso guardar al Lucario. Espero órdenes, cambio. _

_—_Activen código azul, repito, código azul. La operación iniciará en menos quince minutos y contando.

_—__¿Qué hay con el código verde? _

_—_No es prioridad por ahora, enfoquen su atención en azul, sus Pokémon son el mayor riesgo a la operación, en especial su Lucario, menos catorce minutos y contando. Todos a sus posiciones, el fallo no será aceptado.

_—__¡Afirmativo, cambio y fuera! _

El pelirrojo de inmediato desconectó el audio de su transmisor con tal de prepararse para comandar su primera operación de gran importancia. El dinero que se colectará hoy servirá para financiar gran cantidad de operaciones para el equipo Rocket, por lo que Giovanny había sido específico en la importancia de su éxito.

Las criaturas si bien un bono extra eran de menor importancia, a menudo los monstruos de los ricachones y famosos no eran más que simples mascotas, no era de extrañarse que el código azul haya podido barrer el suelo con los demás tripulantes, hasta ahora este parecía ser el único entrenador serio abordo, por lo que representaba un grave retraso en el tiempo que tenían para realizar la operación antes de que el submarino estuviese cerca de la embarcación.

—Maldito mocoso engreído, yo mismo me encargaré de borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro cuando... urk.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron de par en par cuando un par de manos de inmediato se posaron justo al frente de sus vías respiratorias con un trapo que obviamente había sido sumergido en gran cantidad de cloroformo. Intentó luchar, pero un rápido pinchazo en su espalda le afirmó que alguien tenía un objeto cortante justo en su espina dorsal, esperando sólo el movimiento adecuado para acabar con su vida o propinarle una grave herida.

En cuestión de menos de un minuto toda la lucha en su cuerpo había desaparecido y el sujeto cayó inconsciente sobre su propio escritorio mientras que detrás suyo James sonreía satisfecho de lo que había logrado, Meowth por otra parte guardó su garra.

—¡Meowth! ¿Y por este novato fue que nos reemplazaron? ¡Es una desgracia! Un insulto te digo.

James asintió, al mismo tiempo que de inmediato procedía a escanear sus alrededores con tal de conseguir lo que necesitaba.

—Nunca supieron apreciarnos como debía, y por eso les demostraremos quienes somos...

Diestramente buscó entre los archivos y pertenencias del pobre diablo al que habían asaltado, rápidamente buscando la información que necesitaban hasta conseguirla. Una vez logrado, James sacó una cámara y procedió a fotografiar los documentos uno por uno antes de regresarlos a su lugar.

Meowth por otro lado escuchaba atentamente las frecuencias de radio que estaba empleando el equipo Rocket, al igual que la suya propia con tal de esperar la señal de Jessie antes de actuar.

—¡Meowth! Tenemos doce minutos James, apurate con eso, dudo que este bueno para nada tenga información importante consigo.

El de cabellera azul asintió, pero comentó:

—Lo sé, Meowth, pero lo que sí tiene son los nuevos códigos y frecuencias, al igual que alguno que otro nombre que logro reconocer. Aparentemente luego de robar aquí escaparían en submarino rumbo a una de las islas Sevii. Si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, podremos descubrir una de las bases secretas a las que jamás se nos permitió acceso.

—¿Qué esa base no era un refugio de emergencia en caso de que la policía descubriera nuestra base principal?

—Lo era, pero aparentemente en esta oportunidad cumplirá otro objetivo. Pero lo más importante es que _ellos _están a cargo del submarino...

El felino miró a su compañero por algunos segundos, antes de suspirar y comentar:

—Sé que es tentador, pero no podemos desviarnos del plan, nuestro objetivo es sabotear esta misión, no tenemos tiempo para agregados, no a estas alturas. Concentrate James.

El de cabellera azul asintió, antes de proceder a caminar rumbo a la abertura de la ventilación, tomar la soga que descendía desde ella y comenzar a escalarla mientras que el felino miraba cada uno de sus movimientos, una vez observó que su compañero había partido. Meowth procedió a activar su radio con tal de localizar a Jessie.

_—_Aquí bigotes, el Growlithe está dormido, repito, el Growlithe está dormido...

Una vez cumplió su objetivo, simplemente abandonó la improvisada estación de radio antes de saltar rumbo a la ventilación, notando para su alivio que James le había esperado como habían planeado y no había intentado alterar los planes como los conocían. Una vez estuvo dentro de la ventilación, ambos procedieron a cerrar la apertura, antes de comenzar a moverse con ruta a su vía de escape.

—¿Crees que las trampas se hayan activado?

El felino continuó caminando por un par de metros antes de contestar.

—De no haber funcionado Jessie nos habría alertado, no teníamos tiempo para sacar del juego a todos los miembros del ataque, pero al menos si las cosas salen de acuerdo al plan más de la mitad estará incapacitada gracias a los gases que liberamos en sus posiciones. Por lo que todo resta en las manos del sujeto que ahora está a cargo de Lucario y los demás entrenadores. ¡Lo que más me preocupa es que Jessie se entere por su lado por la presencia de ellos y decida alterar las cosas... tenemos poco tiempo para tomar ventaja de la confusión que este grupo de novatos causará antes de nosotros poder salir con un botín considerable.

James sonrió, si todo funcionaba a la perfección, Jessie debería estar recolectando gran parte del dinero que el equipo Rocket había logrado acumular hasta ahora.

Lamentablemente los planes nunca salían de acuerdo a los planos.

_—__Atención equipo Rocket, hemos sido descubiertos, el equipo Beta y el equipo Gamma se encuentran bajo ataque, repito el equí... _

La transmisión se interrumpió súbitamente, significando que Jessie había finalmente capturado al pobre diablo que había logrado mantenerse despierto después de la humareda.

—Mierda, Jessie, ¿me copias? retirada hasta el punto Z del barco, huyamos con lo que tenemos por ahora, las cosas están por ponerse feas.

Comentó Meowth en la radio, escuchando al igual que sintiendo las primeras señales de que una batalla había empezado. James maldijo en voz alta, en especial por que era probable que Jessie se encontrara atrapada por los momentos bajo el fuego enemigo, lo que implicaba que tendrían que cambiar los planes con tal de sacarla del embrollo en el que estaba.

_—__Aquí Jessie, problema solucionado, todos los cabos sueltos han sido atados, repito, los cabos sueltos han sido atados, proceder al punto Z. Sólo tuve un problema con el estafador de los Magikarp, al parecer había tomado el punto Z como su guarida. _

James sonrió, en su cinto había una Pokébola dorada que había adquirido del sujeto, era bueno saber que podría cobrar venganza tras haber tenido que realizar el acto de damisela ignorante ante el sujeto.

—Aquí James, estaré allí en menos cinco minutos, Meowth se dirigirá al punto X con Weezing con tal de ayudar a los tripulantes. Nos reencontraremos en diez minutos en el punto Z.

—_Copiado, tengan cuidado... y James..._

—¡Argh Meowth, no de nuevo! cállense los dos y apéguense al plan demonios...

**XxX**

**É**l ataque vino de la nada, pero no de sorpresa, Lucario había estado en alerta y de mal humor desde que había puesto una pata sobre la embarcación, por lo que cuando una serie de puertas se abrieron y de ellas comenzaron a emerger miembros del equipo Rocket, su reacción no se hizo esperar.

Antes de que muchos tan siquiera pudieran comenzar a gritar el ya estaba en movimiento, acumulando una ligera cantidad de energía psíquica en sus patas antes de desatarla sobre las entradas con tal de lograr el que todos los hombres que intentaban entrar colisionaran con aquellos que estaban tras ellos, logrando derribar a gran cantidad de ellos al igual que desorganizarles por valiosos segundos. Tiempo que los empleados y varios entrenadores a bordo habían utilizado para salir de su sorpresa y emprender una defensa.

Una vez aterrizó sobre el suelo, Lucario miró en dirección de Gary, notando de inmediato que el chico había desplegado su más poderosa bestia en batalla, Warturtle se movía con rapidez, eficacia y certeza, enfocando la mayoría de sus ataques en golpes que incapacitaran a sus oponentes lo suficiente para que los demás entrenadores se hicieran cargo de ellos.

El castaño estaba espalda con espalda con Giselle, quien estaba comandando a un Bulbasaur a que empleara sus látigos para azotar a los monstruos del equipo Rocket que intentasen acercarse a ellos. Su atención si embargo se dirigió de nuevo al campo de batalla cuando pudo presentir la mala intención dirigiéndose hacia su ser, no le tomó mucho tiempo el notar que Rossi y varios de sus empleados le habían rodeado, aprovechando el caos y la trifulca para hacer su movimiento sin ser notado. El cánido entrecerró sus ojos, en especial cuando varios de los entrenadores intentaron sacar sus Pokébolas en su contra, por lo que inmediatamente procedió a emplear sus fuertes músculos para ponerse en movimiento, acortando la poca distancia que había entre ellos.

Los hombres gritaron en alarma, y Lucario empleó sus fuertes patas para saltar sobre ellos al mismo tiempo que liberaba una fuerte oleada de energía psíquica, derribando a la gran mayoría. No se detuvo a ver el resultado de sus acciones, notando con rapidez que el equipo Rocket estaba ganando la batalla gracias a que la gran mayoría de los monstruos de los tripulantes se encontraban en pésimas condiciones luego del torneo.

Saltó sobre varios de los encuentros, en alguno que otro golpeando al monstruo del equipo Rocket con tal de darle una ventaja a quien sea estuviese luchando en su contra. Pero jamás deteniéndose a verificar si sus resultados habían cambiado el resultado de la batalla de forma positiva o no. El ataque de Rossi había llegado justo en el momento en que se había mantenido quieto en un sitio por demasiado tiempo, por lo que para evitar una repetición constante decidió mantenerse en movimiento hasta que consiguiera una solución a todo este asunto.

De la nada varias explosiones se escucharon a su alrededor, la mayoría proviniendo desde afuera de las puertas que los delincuentes habían empleado para adentrarse en las instalaciones. Una ligera olfateada sirvió como rápida advertencia del contenido del humo que empezaba a entrar.

_—__¡Gary somnífero, cúbrete la boca y la nariz! _

Su advertencia le costó al menos varios segundos de estar detenido, por lo que no le sorprendió de inmediato que sus perseguidores le encontrasen de inmediato. Gruñó en advertencia, pero ninguno parecía escuchar, por lo que rápidamente le ordenaron a sus monstruos el que atacaran, o al menos eso intentaron antes de que cuatro nuevas explosiones justo frente a ellos detuvieran toda la batalla. El cánido de inmediato deteniendo su defensa con tal de retroceder e impedir que aspirara demasiado gas somnífero.

Los hombres y Pokémon aledaños no tenían tanta suerte, y tanto miembros del equipo Rocket como tripulantes caían víctimas de la humareda química.

—¡Muéstrate!

Gritó el cánido en su idioma natal, logrando perder un poco la paciencia ante quien sea que estuviese arrojando el gas. Una ligera carcajada, apenas perceptible entre el estruendo de la batalla se pudo percibir desde arriba del cánido, quien inmediatamente observó a un Weezing que portaba de pasajero a un Meowth quien a su vez portaba una máscara anti-gases en el rostro.

—¡Tú!

Comentó sorprendido Lucario, al reconocer el Aura del felino que estaba ante él.

—¡Meowth, deberías ser más agradecido! Después de todo sin nuestra ayuda esto sería mil veces peor de lo que es ahora. Pero así son los poderosos, muy orgullosos de reconocer que incluso ellos necesitan ayuda.

—Meowth, deja de parlotear y lanza las últimas granadas de somnífero, James y Jessie nos están esperando...

El felino golpeó ligeramente la cabeza del Weezing al escucharlo revelar sus nombres...

—¡Idiota! ¿De qué sirve que me enmascare y hable como un común Pokémon, si igual vas y revelas mi identidad?

Lucario simplemente no podía entender el por qué sus sentimientos estaban tan divididos en cuanto a esta criatura se trataba, mucho menos porqué titubeaba en detenerlos al ver que rápidamente se marchaban entre la tubería. Pero su atención fue rápidamente ganada cuando un ataque de fuego impactó contra su espalda, logrando que perdiera el equilibrio por algunos segundos antes de recuperarse lo más rápido que pudiese sobre sus patas.

Miró a quien le había atacado y pudo ver que era el mismo Rossi con un Growlithe que obviamente aún no era más que un cachorro mimado si la debilidad de su ataque podía ser tomada en cuenta. Lucario no se detuvo a escuchar el discurso que Rossi estaba comenzando a arrojar, por lo que empleó su gran velocidad para cruzar la distancia entre ellos, lo suficientemente rápido para tomar por sorpresa al Growlithe y poder patearlo con apenas una fracción de su fuerza total, enviándolo a volar en dirección de su sorprendido dueño, golpeándolo en el pecho y logrando que ambos cayeran de bruces en el suelo, los dos fuera de combate por el momento.

Lucario miró a sus oponentes por algunos segundos, intentando recomponerse del ataque, cuando recordó nuevamente al Weezing y al Meowth pero una vez miró hacia las tuberías de la ventilación, supo que ya era demasiado tarde para detenerlos y que a esas alturas ya se habían marchado gracias a la distracción de Rossi. Dirigió entonces su atención a sus alrededores, notando que gran cantidad de personas se encontraban heridas o noqueadas gracias al gas y la batalla. Por suerte, las acciones del felino parecían haber afectado más al equipo Rocket que a los tripulantes, por lo que rápidamente la batalla estaba llegando a su fin.

El cánido ignoró el ligero ardor en su espalda con tal de entrar de nuevo en batalla, que el Growlithe no haya sido más que una mascota malcriada no eliminaba el hecho de que su ataque dolía. Por lo que rápidamente vertió su ira en el campo de batalla.

Corrió en dirección de un Arbok que luchaba contra un Nidoran hembra, la pequeña criatura apenas sosteniéndose sobre sus agotadas patas mientras que la serpiente lentamente se acercaba con tal de exprimir los últimos remanentes de energía que le restaban, cargó su aura en sus patas y antes de que el Arbok pudiese reaccionar, una esfera de aura había impactado en ella, propinando un golpe crítico y sacándola de combate.

La acción llamó de inmediato la atención de dos miembros más del equipo Rocket que acababan de terminar con sus rivales, ambos preparándose para liberar dos nuevos monstruos, cuando un látigo cepa se enroscó a su alrededor, evitando que lograran realizar movimiento alguno antes de arrojarlos contra la pared más cercana con tal de sacarlos del juego. El cánido miró en dirección del Victreebel y el entrenador que le habían librado de la batalla y afirmó en agradecimiento antes de arrojarse a correr en otra dirección con tal de ofrecer más ayuda.

En cuestión de minutos lo que fue una batalla rápidamente se redujo en nada cuando finalmente derrotaron al último remanente del equipo Rocket. Lucario respiraba agitadamente, mientras que Gary y Giselle yacían sobre sus traseros en el frío suelo de la embarcación, ambos respirando con fuerza mientras que Warturtle y un recién evolucionado Ivysaur conversaban amenamente al lado de sus entrenadores. El cánido suspiró con alivio, ahora la batalla había finalmente concluido, pero curiosamente el sentimiento de desagrado hacia la embarcación no había terminado.

_—__Atención por favor, atención por favor, estamos en curso de colisión con una tormenta tropical, se le agradece a los pasajeros mantener la calma..._

_**XxX**_

**D**escendiendo en ciudad Cinnabar luego de lo que fue un largo y tedioso viaje, Lucario no pudo evitar comentar al fin.

_—__Jamás me volveré a subir a esa cosa... _

Ni Gary o Giselle ofrecieron resistencia a la idea, ambos hartos de la embarcación de por vida.

**_Continuará... _**

**_N.A: Lamento la tardanza, pero mi computadora está siendo reparada por ahora, así que no tengo los capítulos y sus bocetos a mano. No sé cuando me la regresen, es probable que la tarjeta madre haya pateado la lata gracias a los numerosos apagones en mi ciudad. Estoy rogando porque sólo sea la fuente de poder._**

**Estoy escribiendo en la computadora de mi padre, pero es poco lo que me la presta, y con mi problemas en los ojos me monitorea bastante el uso de la misma. Por lo que a menudo para entrar en Facebook y mi correo tengo que estar haciéndolo a escondidas y a veces lo hago por poco tiempo. Tampoco es que su computadora sea muy buena que digamos, debido a que se cuelga incluso con el juego más sencillo de todos, por lo que si me ven en Facebook y no les he contestado, es por que a menudo estoy de diez a quince minutos y luego me desconecto. A veces me olvido de hacerlo y dejo mi cuenta abierta de par en par.**

**Aún me faltan algunas pruebas antes de la operación, por lo que me han tenido algo vigilado, (no me dejan ni comer lo que me gusta, por no alterar los resultados). Por lo que puede que tarde un poco más, tampoco me acuerdo de que iba la trama de Gary, por lo que tendría que esperar a que mi computadora regrese para poder ver qué estaba supuesto a hacer, es probable que haya alterado este capítulo de forma irreparable, por lo que tendré que modificar algunas cosas para que encaje lo que hice aquí con el resto de la historia.**

**Lamento que no haya respondido los reviews como suelo hacerlo. Si puedo conectarme en un Cibercafé en estos días, responderé todos sus reviews pasados y los que me dejen en este capítulo. Pero por ahora no esperen que regrese a la rutina de una actualización cada viernes, es probable que por ahora sea una espera de al menos quince días por cada capítulo hasta que todo se normalice. Espero entiendan.**


End file.
